


Business as Usual

by BriTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boss Dany, Business Relationship, Contractor Jon, Dany has commitment issues, Dating, Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Jon is a Stark, Medium Burn, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Romance, Smut, Texting, all the drama, all the feels, mood boards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 328,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTargaryen/pseuds/BriTargaryen
Summary: “Queen of Fashion” Daenerys Targaryen has built an empire out of her multi-million dollar company "Dracarys", along with inheriting her father’s trading company in his passing. Needless to say, she has no time for romance, and has a history to prove it.Will that all change when she meets her hot new contractor? Or will her past and demons get the best of her?
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow
Comments: 1229
Kudos: 907





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for checking out this story! This is my first GoT fic. I’ve written a lot before, mostly originals, and I also have a S8 fix it in the works (don’t we all), although not sure I’ll post that. 
> 
> I’m not sure where this fic will go, I’ve got about 20 chapters written so far. It was something I started for myself but I figure with all the craziness in the world right now, we could all use a little more Jonerys.
> 
> I was inspired by the terrible ending these two got and a lot of my favorite romance movies & novels to give us all something better. This is unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine, and mood boards are done by me. 
> 
> I’ll post the first few chapters over the next few days as I get mood boards done and have a chance to proof read. It may seem like a slow burn but I promise it’s not! The first few chapters are just setting the storyline and they do get longer. After that I’ll probably update weekly if you guys like the story! Tags will be added as needed. I do have a full time job and two kiddos including a newborn so no promises! 
> 
> I should add that I’m no expert in either of these fields, I’m just making things up as I go. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. I’m my own worst critic, trust me! They also may seem a little OOC at some times. I like to think they’re all a mixture of their character in the show and their actor in real life. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading & stay safe out there! :)

  
As usual, she was already awake when her alarm went off. Staring at her phone screen reading emails as she dismissed the irritating sound of the alarm. It was 4AM, just like every other day. She had grown used to this, but today more than other days, she just wanted to stay in bed. But the world would not wait on Daenerys Targaryen, no matter how successful she became. 

She grabbed the remote from her nightstand and pressed the button that opened her curtains and slowly drug her legs over the side of her bed as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself. She stood and walked to her window which overlooked the busy city of Kings Landing. She lived in the penthouse of her apartment building, one of the highest buildings in the city, so she had quite the view. She loved this time of day, the sun barely starting to rise, a light grey sky making the city seem calm, and the light fog that drifted between buildings making things seem eerie.

Tearing herself from watching too long, she went about her daily routine. She stepped into her master bath deciding on a shower, she tried to save baths for evening time so she didn’t have to rush them. She shivered as her toes touched the cold marble floor. She stepped out of her sleep shorts and pulled her tank-top over her head and opened the glass door to her immense shower and got under the warm stream, waking all her senses. She took her time washing her hair, her body, and completing the tiresome chore of shaving.

Once finished, she went to her large walk-in closet to choose what she’d wear for the day. She decided on a grey pencil skirt, a white sheer button down tank-top shirt, a grey blazer to match her skirt, and black heels. She went back to her bathroom and did her hair and make up, deciding on a red lip today, and missing her long hair, but the short was so much easier. She eventually made her way down to the foyer of her apartment, grabbed her purse and all her things, and headed for the elevator door.

Her driver, Jorah, met her as she exited the elevator to the garage, along with her Security, Barristan. “Good Morning gentlemen” she smiled brightly at them. They were two of the few people she considered family, after all, she had no real family left.

Barry was her father’s security and had been around since she was a little girl, even after all her family was gone. She dreaded the day he’d eventually retire and she’d have to replace him.

Jorah she had met back when she first started hiring drivers several years ago, and the company she was using gave her a new driver every day, which was inconvenient to say the least. Jorah was the only one competent enough to keep up with her and fit in so well with her busy lifestyle, so she offered him a yearly salary, much more than he was making with the driving company, and he became her one and only driver. Barristan nodded to her and smiled, always such a quiet man, which she could appreciate.

“Good Morning Daenerys, straight to the office?” Jorah asked, as he held her car door open for her. “Yes, please” she answered, climbing in. On the way in, she checked any messages or emails she may have missed on her phone. This was the only part of the day that she could at least avoid non-stop calls. With traffic being lighter in the mornings, she usually managed to get to work in thirty-five minutes or less. Her car finally pulled to the front of a building, another one of the tallest in the city. Dracarys Incorporated. And it was all hers.

Whenever she was overwhelmed and feeling defeated, all she had to do was stand in front of this building and look up and see all that she’d accomplished to know it was all worth it. She made sure to take it all in each and every time she walked through the front doors. What started as a small local fashion line had now become one of the largest international brands from clothing, accessories, beauty, and her most recent endeavor, a fashion magazine. She had done more than enough research, sought out the best of the best in the business throughout Westeros to hire for this, and she was ready for things to take off.

Today was the day they began planning the construction and remodeling of the floors of her building that would house this new project. The building was 52 stories high. Currently, twenty-four of those housed her clothing line. Anywhere from design to customer service, all the way down to shipping. Ten floors were taken up by her beauty team, and another seven for the accessory lines. Her office, along with the higher ups of her teams offices were housed on the highest floor. She liked to be as high in the sky as she possibly could be. This left her ten floors for the magazine. She knew if this project got big, it wouldn’t be enough room, but she’d start there and adjust as needed. Clothing could be condensed or shipping could be separated, she’d figure it out as she went. One day at a time, she liked to say.

She entered the building, greeting her employees as she passed by. She made a point to remember every single person that she could by name. She knew every one played a part in keeping her company running, and appreciated each of them. Once in the elevator, she decided to head up to her office before anything else so that she could get settled.

As much as she wanted to do her daily check ins with each department, she knew most of her day would be dedicated to the conference room on her floor, sitting with the construction team she’d hired for the remodel, going over building plans. As excited as she was to step into this new adventure with her company, this part in particular did not excite her. But she knew she was a control freak, so it’d have to be decided by her, and only her.

As she was on most days, her assistant was there before her, waiting for her at the elevator when she got to her floor. She tried not to have favorites, but if she was being honest, Missandei was by far her most favorite person in the world. Although she was her assistant, she was also her best friend, and more like a sister to her than anything. She and Dany had been best friends since they were little girls and both of their families still lived in Essos.  
  


“Good Morning Missy” Daenerys smiled to her.

“Good Morning to you”. Missy had the warmest smile. She calmed Dany more than anyone could.

“Any fires to put out before I lock myself in the conference room for the day?” She said sarcastically, only hoping something could pull her away from this.

“I’m afraid not, but coffee is on your desk, along with daily reports. We need your approval on a few orders for supplies for the Magazine, all the computers and tablets, and we have a few new buyers interested in taking a peak at the Spring line”

Dany rolled her eyes, it was barely September for gods sakes. “Thank you, Missy. But let’s hold off on the office order until I have at least one floor done to store everything on. Come sit” she said, summoning her to her office and Missy nodded.

Dany’s office was nearly entirely black, glass, and stone aside from some decor and white chairs. There was a fireplace surrounded by a large black bookshelf. The other side of the office housed a nook with leather chairs and a leather couch with a tv. She was here so much, she tried to make it as much like home as she could, and as comfortable as she could for when she needed to sink into a couch and finish reading reports or proposals or look over hundreds of photographs choosing which ones to use for this ad or that magazine.

She told herself when she first started her company that she’d only dedicate her day from 7AM to 7PM to work at the very most, knowing how important it was to have a life outside of work, but most days she was here early and left late. This was her life. She had no husband, no children, no family, at least not blood family, so she couldn’t come up with a reason as to why she shouldn’t pour her life into her work.

She got settled into her office chair and began sipping her coffee as she went over the reports Missy had left her. “So, how was the date last night?” She asked her blushing assistant.

Missy was Dany’s age, but Dany had so much on her plate, she didn’t much know how to act her age, she never had. The day she turned eighteen, her father’s legacy was turned over to her, and she spent most of her life before then just preparing for that day. Missy on the other hand, lived life to the fullest. She wasn’t afraid to go on dates or go out and have a good time, even when she had to work early the next morning, no matter how full Dany kept her plate.

“It was great! He was shy, but in a cute way. We had dinner and went dancing and then he took me home. Left me at my door like a true gentleman” she giggled.

“Ah, so a second date then?” Dany pried.

“We shall see” Missy smirked.

The two of them went about what they were doing, Dany going over paperwork and Missy scrolling through work on her tablet, comfortably sprawled out on Dany’s couch, both sipping away at their coffee. Dany enjoyed her company, even if they were both silent. Her meeting with the contractor was at 8AM, so she knew she didn’t have much more free time. Just as she got comfortable, a knock came at her office door. “Come in”. In stepped her Secretary, Margery, bright and cheery as always. “Good Morning love! Sorry to bother you, your 8 o’clock has arrived”

“Thank you, darling. Please escort them to the conference room, I’ll be right there” Dany smiled back at Margery. “You got it”. Once her office door was closed, she let out the sigh she’d been holding in and stood from her desk, smoothing her skirt back down. “Would you like me to sit in with you? Take notes?” Missy asked. She wanted to say yes, beg her to tag along, but she knew she needed Missy elsewhere today. “No, I’ll survive. Please run my day-to-day, check in with all the departments and make sure things are running smoothly” she replied, with little excitement. “Of course, want me to bring you anything?”

“Not at the moment, but I’ll text you if something comes up”. Missy nodded as Dany exited her office. Missy was one of the few people if not the only person she trusted alone in her office.

She made her way to the other end of her floor to the conference room. Every other room and office on this floor was separated by only glass. Her office was the only one with walls, with privacy, aside from the exterior walls, which were almost entirely windows.

Once she got close enough to the conference room, she noticed there was only one man in there, which already struck a nerve. How was this huge project going to be designed entirely by only one man?

She couldn’t see much of him, as he had his back turned to her, sitting in the chair to the left of her head chair. She could see he had his dark curly hair tied back into a small bun, a dark blue dress shirt on, and grey slacks and dress shoes, with a grey suit jacket hung on the back of his chair. This wasn’t the attire she was expecting from a contractor.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door and entered with as much enthusiasm as she could possibly muster up for this kind of meeting, but when he stood to greet her, she no longer had to fake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for the cliff hanger :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon prepares for a big meeting and is surprised by how the day turns out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another chapter! Thanks to those of you checking this out so far.
> 
> I will go back and forth between Dany and Jon’s POV’s, so here’s Jon’s first chapter! 
> 
> This is unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine, and mood boards are done by me

  
Jon woke that morning knowing he had a big, but long day ahead of himself. One he was not looking forward to. He drug himself out of his bed and through a shower before planting himself on a barstool in his kitchen is his boxer-briefs to have his coffee.  
  


His loft was rather large with high ceilings, everything very open and airy. Most of it was different shades of grays, white,wood and some rooms had dark blue accents. The loft sat on the top floor of his three-story building that housed his company, Stark Industries, a construction and design company left to him and his cousin, Robb, by his uncle. His uncle was still alive and well, but had retired a few years back. Robb ran their northern branch, leaving him to run things in the south in Kings Landing. He’d grown as used to the busy city as one possibly could. After letting his coffee wake him as much as it was going to, he got ready for the day.

Today was the day he’d have an all day meeting with the the owners of Dracarys Inc., the biggest client he’d had in a long time, if not ever. Normally the planning part of the process was his favorite, getting to come up with ideas with people to make a space they loved, but this client was in the fashion world, something foreign to him, and he dreaded what he was stepping into.

He decided to dress semi-formal to be professional. He was sure the owners would be a bunch of stuck up shallow assholes, so that’s what he prepared for. He went with grey and dark blue, a simple suit, and pulled his hair back. Once he was ready, he took the spiral staircase down to the second floor which was an office space for he and his employees. He grabbed all the paperwork he needed and took the stairs again to the first floor to leave. He locked up and hailed a cab, figuring this was the quickest way to get the the busier part of the city at this time of day.

He didn’t want to be late, despite being less than excited for this day. He was prepared, at the least. He got to the large skyscraper in record time, still twenty minutes to spare. He entered the building and was greeted by a woman behind the reception desk. He let her know who he was and why he was there and she gave him a visitor badge and showed him to the elevator, sending him all the way to the top.

Once there, He was greeted by a cheery red head who seemed like she’d had one too many shots of espresso that morning. She escorted him to a large conference room.

“Make yourself at home, she’ll be right with you”

He smiled and nodded at the girl and she went back to whatever she was doing before. _She?_ He thought. _Great. Even better. One woman, probably a full blown power trip._

He removed his jacket and sat down. Looking around he noticed this floor was just as intricate as the first. Everything modern, so much white. Marble floors, glass walls, everything was so clean. After only a few minutes he heard the door click open.

Mesmerized. That was the only word that could explain what happened to him in that moment. He stood to face her when he heard the tap of her heels against the marble floor as she entered the room. But as he turned to her, he was blown away by her beauty. She was breathtaking. She had shoulder length platinum hair that was tousled in the cutest way, blue eyes that faded to gold in the center, the brightest smile he’d ever seen, with the most perfect plump lips, and that was only the beginning.

She seemed very young to be so accomplished, he wondered at first if the owners had sent an assistant to handle the meeting, but soon realized that was not the case, she owned the room like she probably owned the entire company, radiating confidence. The longer he was in her presence, the harder it became not to notice all the things about her that he shouldn’t be. The way her shirt was almost see-through and unbuttoned a little low for someone running a Fortune 500 company, the way her skirt fit perfectly around her curves, and the way her heels made her short legs look like she was straight out of a magazine, ironically enough.

When he got the proposal for this job, the second he heard it was for a fashion magazine, he instantly thought it was going to be a brutal day. Most people, especially women in this line of business were completely miserable to be around, and for the entire day at that? This was a big project, and would take a lot of work and planning. Normally he’d turn down anything in the fashion industry, but the money she was offering alone was enough to push him towards accepting. Now that he was face to face with this woman, he was glad he did, no matter how awful she may or may not end up being.

“Hi” she flashed that bright cheesy smile “I’m Daenerys Targaryen”

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Jon Stark. I’m the owner of Stark Industries” he shook her hand, his hold lingering longer than it should have, unable to look away from her eyes. Her hand was so soft.

“Please, have a seat” she said, finally breaking the trance they had been stuck in, as she sat down at the head of the long table.

“Thank you. I brought some blue prints of the floors of the building you discussed with my receptionist, I just need you to look them over and make sure they look right” he looked to her as he pulled the blue prints from a stack of papers he had set out of his briefcase.

“Of course! Will it just be you and I today?” She asked curiously, not trying to sound rude.

“Yes, it’s just me, unless you have others that you need to involve” he smiled, figuring she’d have a whole team designated to something like this.

“It’s just me” she smiled back at him, leaning into the table. He was probably just getting his hopes up, but it almost seemed like she was flirting.

“I know this may be odd for such a big project, but I like to get all the initial details myself to make sure my guys are on the right track and there are no mistakes. I try to oversee as much as I possibly can” he explained.

“As long as things are done the way we agree by the time we agree on, that’s all fine by me”

“I am a man of my word” he went along with her joking tone.

“Great” she smiled again. “Shall we begin?” She nodded towards the papers. He lined them out in front of her, a total of 10 pages, one for each floor. She confirmed he had the right floors and went through and told him what she intended each floor for, taking her suit jacket off and getting right down to business.

He could tell by how precise she was being that she already knew exactly how she wanted everything, and she seemed to be the kind of woman that got just what she wanted. They started one floor at a time, first with any walls that needed to go up, flooring, paint, the basics.

He kept getting lost in the way her small fingers would graze over the pages, with red fingernails that matched her red lipstick. When she’d lean over the table to point to something at the top of a page, he’d catch a glimpse of her cleavage, the smallest edge of a black lace bra, and hoped she hadn’t caught him looking. Before he knew it, hours had went by and it was a little after noon. A tall woman with one of the friendliest faces he’d ever seen knocked and entered the conference room with them. She had an olive skin tone and wild dark hair.

“Sorry to interrupt, It’s lunch time, can I get you something?” She asked, looking back and forth between them, giving Daenerys a small smile. Daenerys glanced at her phone to check the time, even though it’d been going off all morning with little attention from it’s owner. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time” Daenerys replied, seemingly to both of them. “Jon, this is my assistant Missandei” she introduced them and they nodded to each other.

“Would you like lunch?” She turned back towards him. “Sure, that’d be great” he answered. “Any preference?” The woman smiled to Daenerys, eyeing him and then back to her again, almost like they were saying something to each other without saying it. He was half expecting her to ask for a salad or maybe a smoothie, or something else that had no chance of filling anyone up. “Let’s just do pizza, is that alright with you Jon?”. _Am I dreaming? This woman has to be something straight from a dream. Pizza?!_ “Pizza is fine with me” he answered, still in awe of her.

They ate once the pizza came, laughing and talking about who had the best pizza in Kings Landing. She was completely unashamed of eating in front of him, as if she could get any more attractive. Once they finished they continued on with their conversations of their project. Daenerys ended up taking him to each of the floors he’d be working on so that he could see the current state of them. Most of them were entirely empty with nothing but carpet, and a couple of them had cubicles and offices, which would need to be entirely gutted. He took notes and pictures on his phone as they went.

Each time they were back into the elevator alone together, a tension filled the small space. A couple times their fingers brushed against the others due to how close they were standing, despite it being a rather large elevator.

He hated himself for thinking of all the things he’d like to do to her right there in that elevator. For a moment, he got lost in the thought of hiking up her skirt, wrapping her legs around his waist and taking her right there against the wall.

But he knew there was no way in all seven hells a woman like her would ever be interested in a guy like him. She was probably already spoken for women like her were never single. Lucky bastard.

Once they finished up back in the conference room, their meeting had ran over the time they planned. “Thank you for taking the day to do this, I’m sure you had plenty of other things you needed to do. I’m sorry if I kept you from anything” he said as he gathered his things, smiling up at her as she stood.

“It was my pleasure, I have a good feeling about this”

“I do too, I can’t wait to see your vision come to life” he stood to face her. Once again he was lost in her eyes and there was a silence between them. She walked with him back to the elevator and he pushed the call button.

“I’ll get to work on this tonight and we’ll get started later this week hopefully, so I’ll be seeing you soon” he smiled at her.

“I’m looking forward to it” she replied, with her hands in the pockets of her blazer, smiling at him as the elevator closed.

_What the fuck just happened?_ Was he reading her all wrong? Maybe she was just excited for this new business venture. Maybe she just had a flirty personality. Who knew. Definitely not him. All he knew was that he’d be seeing her nearly every day for quite a while, and he was more than okay with that. Remembering his thoughts that morning about dreading this meeting, he smiled, thanking the gods that he took this himself instead of sending one of his guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has a restless night, and a busy day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up this chapter! A little.
> 
> Before you go forward, keep in mind I’m going for our Dany that was confident and took what she wanted (with fire and blood? 😉), not whoever d&d turned her into in S8, so she is pretty forward with Jon. 
> 
> Unbeta’d so mistakes are mine and mood board by me!

  
She stood at the elevator door, still watching where he left, still smelling the scent of his cologne lingering around her. She was pulled out of her daze by Missy clearing her throat. “Waiting for someone?” She asked, giving her a knowing grin, she knew exactly what Dany was doing.

“Not exactly” Dany returned her know it all smile.

“Who knew how much you’d enjoy all-day construction meetings” Missy teased. 

“Okay, okay, have your fun” Dany laughed, finally walking away from the elevator back to her office.

“He was hot”

“Yes, he was. But I’m sure there’s a catch, there’s always a catch” she sighed, sinking into her office chair.

“Who cares about a catch. No one said you had to marry the man, you could at least get your hands dirty” Missy said peering at Dany over her computer screen from her couch.

Dany arched her eyebrow, knowing Missy was right. “I can’t even remember anything I said to him. How was I supposed to sit and talk design with the man when all I could think about was tearing his clothes off and letting him have his way with me on the conference room table”

They both laughed. “I can’t blame you, who even knows how long it’s been for you” Missy rolled her eyes.

Dany had to hide her expression after that. No one knew about her late night rendezvous with her business partner. The man she had running her father’s company while she ran her own. A girl has needs. But he’d been overseas in Essos for nearly a month, so it had still been long enough.

“A girl never kisses and tells” Dany smiled to her friend.

“Right” Missy squinted her eyes.

“I have a conference call in a few minutes, feel free to hang out if you want. How was everything this morning?”

“Good. There was a fiasco down in shipping but we handled it. Seven was getting started on the Spring shoot. Tyrion has a new ad to run by you for the holiday campaign. That’s about it”. She didn’t need to know more about the shipping issue. Most of the issues in her company came from shipping. Stepping onto the shipping floors alone was utter chaos. She was on her third Head of Shipping already just this year. That was the one department she could never master, but it was getting better.

Tyrion was her head of marketing. He had been with her since the beginning and there were very few ads he ran by her that she didn’t like, so those meetings were usually quick and easy. She pulled up her instant messenger and sent Tyrion a message letting him know she’d make time for him after her conference call if he’d still be there, if not she’d meet with him first thing in the morning.

It was time for her call. As much as she was ready to go home, this call was important. It was with her entire magazine team. They did these calls once a week. Since they were all still scattered throughout Westeros until the remodel was finished, this was how they stayed in touch and on the same page. All of her writers, editors, photographers, and her publisher all jumped on the call at 6PM. This lasted a little over an hour. She let them know how the meeting went with the plans. They had decided on getting the office floor set up first so that her team could get moved here as soon as possible and get started. This would be on the floor right below hers. She had planned on the magazine launching the beginning of the coming year, and that was their biggest goal. Everything else they’d figure out as they went.

Once she was finally off the call, Tyrion had left for the day, so she and Missy shut things down for the evening and stepped into the elevator to go home. Missy lived in her building, so she rode home with Dany on most nights unless she had plans. She tended to get to the office before her, stopping to get coffee and get a rundown before Dany got there, so she usually didn’t ride with her to work.

Barry met them down stairs and walked them to the car where Jorah was waiting. “Any plans for the evening ladies?” Jorah asked as he opened the door for them. “No” they both answered simultaneously. They picked up take-out on the way home and went up to Dany’s penthouse to eat and watch which ever one of their trashy reality tv shows were on that night.

When she started to doze off, Missy said goodnight and took the elevator to her floor. Dany made her way to her bedroom and changed into a sleep tank and shorts and climbed into the plush cloud of white that was her bed. Making sure her phone was on the charger and her alarm was on, she shut off her bedside lamp.

She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly, but her thoughts were clouded. Drowned was a better word for it. That night, she dreamt of dark grey eyes that saw straight into hers. She dreamt of the way his dress shirt tightened around his muscles, and the way he left it just a little unbuttoned at the top, showing the tiniest bit of his hairless chest. The way he smelled of pine and leather. The way his beard was perfectly trimmed. The way his tight ass looked in his suit pants. The way he squinted when he laughed, the way his hand felt in hers, and the flirty smile he gave her as the elevator doors closed. And the way he had her completely undone.

Needless to say, she woke much earlier than she intended, being pulled out of the lusty dream of Jon Stark. No man had ever had this much of an effect on her. She could feel herself soaked between her legs, same as she was while sitting across from him all day the day before. Wanting him. But she would have to settle for herself today. She knew she couldn’t fall back to sleep unless she did. So she reached in her bedside drawer for her trusty vibrator and eventually brought herself to the land of O, all while thinking of those dark eyes sinking into her own.

She wondered what Jon would think if he knew she touched herself while thinking of him.Imagining him in between her legs, his bare chest on top of hers. She wondered if maybe he would have done the same thinking of her. Once she relaxed, she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t stop her mind from racing through thoughts of him. Did he feel the same? Did he feel the tension too, or catch her flirting? Should she pursue him? Was that smart considering their business relationship she’d now have to worry about? Was he taken? Only time could tell.

4AM came all too soon. She had her usual morning, deciding on a navy skirt and blazer today, with a blush pink top and heels. She straightened her hair instead of her normal messy waves and went with light make up. As always, Barry and Jorah were waiting for her as she exited the elevator.

“Good Morning Dany” Jorah said, as Barry just smiled at her. There were only a few people in her life that called her Dany. “Morning Jorah” she smiled at them. “Straight to the office please”. Barry opened her door for her as Jorah started the car. Once Barry was in the passenger seat, they took off. She was running on time today, which in her book meant she was late. She rushed up to her top floor, wanting to escape to her office. She was exhausted, all thanks to Mr. Stark.

Missy wasn’t waiting for her when the elevator opened, and she wasn’t in Dany’s office waiting, which meant she was likely on some kind of wild goose chase on one of the other floors. She at least knew she was here, since she had hot coffee sitting on her desk. No messages yet, so she put her things down, grabbed her coffee and walked down the hall to Tyrion’s office. She knocked before entering. “Good Morning” Dany smiled, peaking into his office.

“Come in dear, sorry for the mess, you know how the fall is” he waved her in, moving things out of the way. His office was far from messy, but like her, Tyrion was a control freak, so too many papers automatically meant messy. She sat down across from him in the black leather chair in front of his desk. Tyrion was a dwarf. He had curly dirty blonde hair, and enough personality to match the tallest man in the world.

She sat and looked over all the Holiday ads he had for her, only pointing out a few minor changes that needed to be made. After about a half hour, they were finished, and she went back to her day. Once back in her office, there was still no Missy to be found. Dany knew the longer Missy was gone, the bigger the problem would be once she returned. After waiting in her office another half hour or so, Dany decided to start her walk through without her for the day, and maybe she’d find her along the way.

She always started on the ground floor and worked her way back up. Unfortunately that started with shipping. Surprisingly things seemed to be running smoothly, and Missy was no where to be found on the shipping floors, so that put her mind a little more at ease. She finally found her on the floor they did photo shoots on. In the midst of the disarray of the shoot for their spring line, there she was. She could have easily passed as a model. “There you are” Dany joked coming up behind her.

“Ah, good morning love” she turned to hug Dany. “I’m so sorry, one of the models is MIA this morning, so we’ve been doing what we can to shoot around her, but there’s a few group shots we still need her for, and she’s not answering her bloody phone” Missy rolled her eyes.

This wasn’t a common issue for them, the few models she used on a normal basis were very good at their jobs, but she had always brought in a few new ones around the holidays. They were always young, and Dany understood no one was perfect. This was a first time thing for this particular model, so she would improvise for now and deal with her later.

“Okay, drop the model for this shoot, and you fill in for her” she smiled to Missy.

“Me?!” She yelled, wide eyed and wondering.

“Yes you, you’re beautiful, those legs scream model, and who better to represent me than the woman I trust most in the world?” Dany smiled at her with puppy dog eyes. “You can do this, it’ll be great” she patted her on the shoulder and went to the photographer, not giving her a chance to say no.

“Missy will be filling in for the missing model, for the individual and group shots. Bring me some samples when you’re all done please” she asked, and Simon, one of her photographers agreed. She turned hoping Missy wasn’t still freaking out, but to her surprise, she was already getting changed and ready and was back to her normal confident self. Dany smiled and returned to her walk-through, deciding she’d better leave her be.

For the most part everything else seemed to be going so far so good. She made her way back to her office, surely to be buried in emails and missed calls and texts. Margery followed behind her and sure enough, she was right. She spent the rest of the day holed up in her office replying to emails, signing off on shipping reports, reading over sales numbers, pushing through her holiday ads, and phone call after phone call after phone call.

Missy was normally her lunch reminder, but she was busy so Dany hadn’t even had a moment to think about eating. She was exhausted and starved. She decided on making the rare exception and taking off early. It was 6PM, so only an hour earlier than usual, but she needed it. Just as she was grabbing her purse to head out of her office, Margie pinged over her phone. “Daenerys you have a call on line one”

She rolled her eyes. “Take a message please, let them know I will return their call first thing in the morning”

“I think you’ll want to take this...It’s Jon Stark” Marg hesitated.

_Am I that fucking obvious?_ She sighed

“I’ll take it, give me a minute” she pinged back over. Shit. Shit. Shit. She took another deep breath and pulled herself together the best she could in the little time she had. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ Daenerys Targaryen doesn’t pine over men. _This is supposed to go the other way around._

“This is Daenerys” she picked up.

“Daenerys, Hi. It’s Jon. Jon Stark” he sounded nervous.

“Hi” she may have let out a little too much excitement. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I’m so sorry to call so late, I just got good news and wanted to share it with you”. Gods he sounded so sexy over the phone. “Okay, spill” she said back, getting antsy.

“I just got the approval and permits on all the plans, everything passed, so we can get started on the demo first thing tomorrow” he said excitedly.

“Wow! That’s great! That was so fast!” She answered, ecstatic.

“Yes, I don't think I’ve ever had a project pushed through so fast. The ordinate must have known Daenerys Targaryen is not the woman to keep waiting” he joked.

“She certainly isn’t”. She giggled, hoping he’d pick up on her flirting and take the hint.

“I’ll keep that in mind” he laughed with her. “What time do you normally get to the office?”

“I’m here by 7 at the latest, but I can be here any time”. She tried not to sound too eager.

“7 is perfect. I’ll have my guys ready to go in and get started”

And then it hit her. He wouldn’t be there. He wouldn’t be working on the project with his _guys_. She’d probably be seeing much less of him than she had assumed. “Perfect, I’ll give reception a heads up” she paused “Thank you so much Jon, for seeing my vision and helping me make it real. You’ve made this so much easier than anyone else would have. I’m not sure when I’ll see you next, so I just want you to know I really appreciate it”

“What, is tomorrow not soon enough for you?” He laughed.

“You’ll be here?” She asked, again, not doing so well on containing her excitement.

“Of course, I told you I oversee as much as I can. And a project this big has cleared most of my schedule through the end of the year”

“Okay...well in that case, I’ll see you first thing in the morning”

“I’m looking forward to it. See you then. Bye Daenerys” she could hear the smile in his voice.

“See you then. And Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow isn’t soon enough” she hung up, biting her lip, hoping now maybe he would catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm who is Dany’s business partner?
> 
> Let me know what you think ☺️ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay safe out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets started on his latest job at Dany's office and the flirting continues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood board issue has been fixed, yay!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone showing this love so far.

Jon laid sprawled out in the sea of dark blue that was his bedding in his boxer-briefs. He couldn’t get comfortable, he couldn’t get her out of his head. All he could think about was how hypnotizing her voice was on the phone last night. How she left him hanging with her flirty comments. That alone had his cock twitching in his pants. There was no more questioning rather she was flirting, rather or not she felt what he was feeling, she made that clear as day. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

But he was more nervous than he could ever remember being. Should he act like she didn’t say what she said? Should he flirt back? Was this a good idea, given their current business agreements? He ran his hands frustratingly through his hair and eventually gave up on sleep and got up to get ready for his day. He nearly considered a cold shower to try and ease the tension she had wrought onto him, this mysterious woman, but went with warm instead.

He definitely didn’t need coffee to wake him today, but had his usual cup anyway. He knew he couldn’t wear anything formal. As much as he knew he didn’t have to be hands-on with the project, he never wanted to be the kind of boss to stand around and watch his men work. He always jumped in and did just as much if not more work than they did. He decided on light denim jeans and a white Henley, leaving the top two buttons down, and his brown work boots. He tied most of his hair up to keep it out of his face.

He went downstairs to his offices and gathered all the blueprints and layout sheets he needed to get started. He had plenty of extra time today, so he decided on taking his work truck. He threw all the sheets into the truck along with his tool belt and took off. He had already put in the materials orders for the first floor they’d be working on, which was to be offices, and right below her office’s floor. They wouldn’t need materials for a while though, since they first had to pull out everything that was already on that floor. Old cubicles, old carpet, old everything. He wondered how many elevator rides he’d take that day taking all of that from the 51st floor to the ground floor where they’d have trucks ready to haul everything out. It’d be an interesting day for sure, but not because of the work.

Once he got to her building, he pulled around the back, where she had cleared space for his construction team. It was about 6:30AM. He wondered if she was here yet, and if he should go find her to say hello before he got started. He decided he probably shouldn’t bother her, and he’d maybe see her later in the day, knowing once he did, he’d want to do much more than say hello. He led his guys up to the floor they’d be working on and they got right to work.

He pinned all the floor plans onto a wall so they’d have a model of what the finished product would look like once they were all done. They started by tearing down all the cubicles and put them in stacks lining up towards the elevator. They’d use the service elevator so they didn’t hold up the one everyone in the building used. Little to his surprise, the cubicles were complex, they didn’t just snap together and apart, they were all screwed together, so this took a lot more time than he’d hoped it would.

They were about an hour into working when he heard the normal elevator ping. He panicked and almost dropped his end of the stack of cubicle parts he and one of his guys were carrying. Then she stepped out of the elevator causing him to come to a complete standstill. Her assistant followed and they were talking and laughing about something. And then her eyes met his and she gave him the softest smile.

He could only imagine the stupid grin he probably had on his face right then. She was wearing an all black dress that looked more like just a jacket and hugged her entire body and came right above her knees. The chest was split straight down the middle and buttoned all the way down, leaving very little to his imagination, and black heels. Her hair was the same it was the first time he saw her, and she donned the red lipstick again. She had coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. Thank the gods he was carrying something, otherwise she may have caught the bulge she was causing in his jeans.

“Good Morning” she finally said smiling as she walked over to them. She sounded...nervous? Shy?

“Morning” he smiled back. And there they were, stuck staring into each other’s eyes again.

Her assistant cleared her throat, pulling them out of it.

“Ah, sorry, this is Tormund” he nodded to the man holding the other end of the stack of metal they were carrying. “He’s my lead contractor. Tormund this is Daenerys, and her assistant Missandei. Daenerys owns the building”

“Nice to meet you pretty ladies. I’d shake your hand, but...” his ginger friend nodded towards the lot they were carrying.

“That’s alright” Daenerys laughed along with her assistant.

“Let me go drop this down by the elevator and I’ll be right back and let you know how everything is going so far”

She nodded, and he and Tormund took off to the other end of the floor. “She’s a beauty” Tormund said once they were far enough away from them. “You’re telling me” he sighed, knowing he was in trouble.

Once they dropped off the pile they were carrying, Tormund went off to help the rest of the guys as Jon made his way back to Daenerys. She had her back to him, giving him quite the view of her backside. He only hoped Missandei didn’t catch him looking. Once she heard his footsteps she turned to him, still wearing that telling smile.

“I need to run and check on that thing we talked about” Missandei turned to Daenerys, giving her a knowing look.

“Okay, come find me when you’re done” she nodded, grinning at her friend. And then they were alone.

“Uh...I put this up so we know exactly how everything should be” he said, pointing to all the papers he had pinned to the wall. “The cubicles are all screwed together, so it’ll probably take most of today to get them down. Then we’ve got to pull this awful carpet” he laughed, and that got her laughing too.

“Do you have your phone?” She asked

“Yes”

“Can I see it?”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to her hesitatingly. She tapped around on it for a minute or so and handed it back to him. “There. That’s my personal number. If you need anything or run into any problems, just call or text me. I know well enough how many people you had to speak to, and how long you had to wait just to talk to me last night”

She was right. It went from front reception, to another woman, to her Secretary, and then to her. He pressed on her number and heard her phone buzzing. “And now you have mine” he smiled to her, and hung up the call.

She blushed a little. “I have a meeting I have to run to, but I’ll come by later and see how things are going”

“You don’t have to do that you know, you can trust me with this” he waved around the room.

“I know, but want to” she smiled over her shoulder as she was walking back to the elevator.

Gods she was sexy. And she was continuing the flirting. Some might even say she was teasing. Finally tearing himself from watching the elevator, hoping she would come back off and ask him to follow her, he turned to get back to work when he felt his phone buzz in his hand. It was a text from her.

**Enjoy the view?**

Shit. He started to type, and then erased his response several times. He wasn’t normally shy, but he didn’t want to fuck this up. He stupidly thought maybe she was talking about the view from her building...No. She was definitely talking about herself. Right? He wondered if he should flirt back, or act like he had no idea what she was talking about. How boring would that be? He took a page from her book and bravely typed a response and quickly hit send before he’d have to hand his balls over to someone more worthy.

**How could I not? That dress** 😍

He could see that she’d read his message, but didn’t respond. This made him even more nervous. Fuck. Maybe she was talking about the _actual_ view. Maybe he was too forward. He didn’t want her to think he was objectifying her. He went back to work hoping to distract himself. That didn’t work, but at least he was getting something done. Nearly an hour later he finally felt his phone buzz again in his pocket. He nervously pulled it out, afraid to even read her response.

**I wore it for you** 😉

_Fuuuck_. He was in trouble. She was going to destroy him. What do you even say to that? He wanted to tell her it’d probably look even better off of her, but that was definitely too forward. He couldn’t just not respond. He could just go find her and show her just how much he _enjoys_ the view. He decided to be a gentleman, as much as he could given the circumstances.

**I’m honored. You’re stunning Daenerys.** __

She read his message but didn’t respond again. He decided maybe this was just a normal thing for her. He could only imagine how busy she was. He went back to pulling cubicles apart and tried, but failed, to not think about her. They finished after hours and hours of working on them, not realizing how many parts there were.

They took a lunch and then spent another hour or two just taking them in batches down the service elevator and out to the large dumpster they had brought in for the demo. It was nearly 5PM once they were done, so he decided to stay and start to pull up the carpet. It was just him and Tormund, he had sent the rest of his guys home for the day. This would probably be the easiest part of pulling this floor apart. It’d take a little longer with just the two of them, but he didn’t mind, he wanted it done.

Tormund was not only his employee, he was also his best friend. They had been friends for a long time, since the war, and Tormund followed Jon south from the north to work for him. He could never repay Tormund for how much he had done for him. Besides that he was by far his best employee. Tormund couldn’t complain too much about the south though, he had met his wife since coming there, so there were perks for him too.

After another almost two hours, they finished the carpet and had taken it all down to the ground floor too. He sent Tormund home and went back up to turn off the lights and grab his things. Once he was in the elevator, he decided to take a bit of the bravery he had summoned earlier today, and instead of hitting the button with the “1” to go home, he pushed the “52” to go up and see if the woman who’d been occupying his thoughts all day was still in the building.

It was nearly 7PM, he was sure she probably had gone home. But if not, he wanted to see her. When the elevator opened, there was an older man who seemed to be standing guard in the foyer. “Good Evening” he nodded to the man nervously. “I’m Jon, I’m doing the construction downstairs” he held out his hand and the older man shook it.

“Barristan. I’m Miss Targaryens security”. _Miss_ he noticed. At least he knew she wasn’t married.

“Nice to meet you sir. I-is she around?” He was still nervous, he could imagine this man was probably wondering why a strange man like himself was looking for Daenerys. But he figured, he _was_ doing construction for her, surely he could believe they had things to discuss...right?

“She’s in her office” her assistant Missandei appeared out of no where and answered. “I can show you where it’s at”

He nodded to Barristan and followed Missandei. They went as far north as the path way of glass walls would lead them, and then took a right, to the very end of that hall where he found the only room that had actual walls. Her door was open, and he could hear her voice.

“She’s on a call, but she should be done soon. You can go in, just be quiet” she smiled.

“Thank you Missandei” he nodded to her.

“Please, call me Missy” she smiled, and went back to whatever it was she was doing before he got there.

When he turned to walk into the room, he was taken back by how exquisite her office was. Despite most of her building being bright, her office was dark aside from a few white or red touches, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. It was her, of course. But instead of the regal business woman he saw earlier, he saw what he imagined was probably the _real_ Daenerys.

She was pacing in front of a lit fireplace, seemingly frustrated with whatever her call was about. She was barefoot, some of her hair was pulled up, she donned glasses that made her...cute? She had what was likely her dinner on the coffee table. She hadn’t noticed he was standing there, and although he felt like he shouldn’t be there, listening to what ever this call was about, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“We are going in circles, and we both have better things to do Varys, so please, for the love of gods, whatever it takes, whatever it costs, fix this, and do it quickly” she said angrily to who ever was on the phone as she hung up. She walked to her desk and sat her phone down, still not noticing him. He was feeling like a creep the longer he stood there without her knowing, so he cleared his throat. She looked up at him in shock and then put her hand to her forehead. “Jon, I’m so sorry. How long have you been standing there?”

He tried not to laugh. “Long enough” he smiled, forcing in his laugh and walking into the room. “Bad day I take it?”

“Great day, bad night” she let out the breath she was holding in. “Sit, please” she waved to the black couch surrounding the coffee table.

“That’s okay, I’m sure you need to be going soon, I just wanted to say goodnight”

“I’ll be here for a while. That was my business partners assistant, and it appears that my partner has created another mess for me to clean up, so I will be here until I know that it’s been handled” she sighed.

Sensing that she needed someone to vent to, he sat down. She came around from her desk and sat on the couch next to him, folding her legs underneath herself, relaxing her elbow on the back of the couch with her hand on her head, fully facing him, seeming to have calmed down. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m alright, thank you” gods he was nervous. He leaned back into the couch, turning towards her a bit, trying to hide just how nervous she made him. Also trying not to stare at her chest. “Question?”

“Answer”

“What ever this crisis is, what can you do about it tonight, from here, that you couldn’t do from home?”

“That’s a great question, and I may have lied by saying I had an answer” she giggled, and he laughed with her.

“I only ask because I’m noticing what seems to be you over working yourself, that’s all. This will be the third evening in a row I know of that you’ve been here late, and something tells me this is a habit of yours. But now I’m finding out that you may also be a liar” he laughed again and so did she.

“I’m usually quite an honest woman, Jon Stark, I’m not so sure what’s come over me to cause me to forget my honor” she smirked.

And there it was again, the eye contact. He could get lost in her eyes. He could almost feel what seemed like the both of them leaning into each other before she blinked and pulled away. “You’re probably right, I could deal with this at home. Walk me out?” She grinned mischievously.

“I’d love to” he stood, offering his hand to help her up off the couch. She took it and he could instantly feel the electricity running between them again. She didn’t let go right away, but then she went to her desk.

She pointed a remote towards the fire place and that turned off. She put her jacket and heels back on and grabbed her things and began to walk towards the door and he followed. They went to a glass office next to hers where he saw Missandei on the phone and typing away on her computer at the same time. Daenerys peeked in and he could see her put who ever was on the phone on hold.

“Jon is going to walk me out, will you be done soon?” he couldn’t hear what Missandei was saying back to her. “Okay, I’ll meet you at the car, I’ll leave Barry to walk you. Can you grab the food from my office?”. Missandei was nodding and giving her a thumbs up as she brought her phone back to her ear.

Daenerys turned back to him and smiled. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating tags!
> 
> Let me know what you think ☺️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move forward with Dany & Jon and we dive a little deeper into her past “relationships”, courtesy of Missy and wine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand chapter five is here! 
> 
> My posting may start to slow down after this, but then again maybe not cause I’m up to chapter 20 and I’m running out of other things to keep me busy while self-quarantining 😂 
> 
> Stay healthy readers ♥️
> 
> This is unbeta’d so mistakes are mine and mood board by me!

Her heart was racing as they walked side by side to the elevator in silence. She had to force herself to stop smiling. Barristan was waiting for her at the foyer. “Barry, Jon is going to walk me to the car, will you please wait here for Missandei, she should be finishing up soon?”. He nodded in answer. Finally once she and Jon were in the elevator he broke the silence. “So does Missy live with you?”

“Missy? Are you on a nickname basis with my assistant already?” she teased, nudging his arm. “She lives in my building so we ride together”

“Ah, environmentally friendly, I see”

“That’s me” she grinned sarcastically

“So what’s a guy gotta do to get on a nickname basis with Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Hmm, I guess you’ll have to try and find out” she blushed.

The elevator pinged and he waved her out first. She walked slowly and he was back at her side. Without realizing she had done it, she looped her arm through his. She could feel the muscles in his bicep. When she looked to see if he reacted to her touch, he was looking right at her, with a devilish grin. He held the door open for her as they left the building. She could see Jorah waiting by her SUV out front. Although it was fall, it was still fairly warm during the day in Kings Landing in September, but it was chillier at night. A breeze hit her, causing her to shiver. “I forgot you’re parked in the back” she noted.

“It’s okay, I can find my way back there”

“Nonsense, we’ll drive you” she said, squeezing his arm. He smiled again.

They eventually got to her car, and she could tell from a mile away that Jorah was questioning who this man was that she had with her and why he was coming to the car. “Good evening Daenerys” he nodded to her. Jorah made it a habit not to call her Dany in front of people that weren’t close to her. “Good evening Jorah. This is Jon Stark. He owns the company doing the remodel in the building. Jon this is Jorah, my driver and good friend” she smiled. Jon reached out to shake hands and Jorah accepted. “Nice to meet you Jon”

“Jon is parked behind the building, can we take him back there?”

“Of course. Would you like to let Barristan and Missandei know to meet us out back?”

“On it” she said, taking out her phone and texting Missy. Jorah opened the door to the back seat for them. She got in first, hoping she wasn’t giving Jon even more of a view as she climbed over the seat in her short dress. Jon got in next to her and the tension was back now that they had a third party again. “I owe you an apology” she broke the silence this time.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I told you I’d come back by and see you earlier today and I didn’t”

“I could say that was another lie” he teased.

She shook her head laughing. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you”

“I guess you will” he met her gaze.

Once they were behind the building parked by what she assumed was Jon’s truck, she could tell neither one of them wanted to say goodbye. But she definitely didn’t want to say goodbye with Jorah listening in on their conversation. “I’ll come make sure you get to your truck safely” she laughed. Now he was shaking his head smirking, getting out on his side while she got out on hers and he came around to meet her.

They walked to the drivers side of Jon’s truck. He threw his tool belt into the back and then turned to face her, leaning against the drivers side door as she stood in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the cool breeze again. She was surprised when she felt his hand grasp her arm and pull her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart race, matching hers. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but they were warm against his chest. “You’re going to freeze out here”

“I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm”

“I can’t complain” he chuckled. “So about this ‘making it up to me’ business...do you think you could pull yourself away from work long enough to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I think I could manage that” she looked up at him smiling, her chin still resting on his chest.

“It’s a date then” he smiled back at her. “I’ll pick you up at 7? I’m sure from here” he eyed the building behind them.

She giggled. He had figured out her workaholic persona all too quickly. “7 is perfect, and yes, I’ll be here”

She heard the back door opening then, and saw Missandei and Barry coming out. She pulled away from him, his hands slowly running down her arms, keeping her at arms length. Once his hands reached hers, he locked them in his. “I better go before we have an audience” she laughed, watching Missy and Barry getting in the car, and he nodded.

“I’ll see you in the morning” she added, taking a step away from him, letting go of one hand slowly, not looking away from his eyes as she turned to walk away. He pulled her back by the hand that was still entangled in his. He let her hand go only to grasp her face with both hands and kissed her.

It was one kiss, and it was soft, and slow, and she wanted more. She opened her eyes to meet his. She saw the hesitance on his face as if she was going to be mad, so before it was too late, she put her hands on his sides and pulled him closer and kissed him once more. Slowly again, trying to take it all in, memorize the feeling of his lips on hers. Their lips separated, but their faces were still only a mere inch apart, his hands still holding her face, his thumbs running across her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I had to” he whispered.

“I’m glad you did” she whispered back, and kissed him once more before she let him go and turned to get in her car, smiling back at him. She couldn’t breathe once she got in the car. Her heart was still pounding, she thought it might jump right out of her chest.

“Straight home Dany?” Jorah broke her out of her Jon shaped cloud of thoughts.

“Yes, please” she managed to get out. She looked over to Missy, who shot her the biggest grin. “Don’t even” Dany pointed to her and they both laughed. Once they were back at her place, she warmed up the food they had ordered earlier in the evening and sat on her couch to eat it.

“Spill” Missy finally said. Dany knew she wasn’t getting out of this.

“What?” She played along.

“Tell me how you ended up being pushed up against your contractors truck with his tongue down your throat” she laughed.

Dany playfully slapped her arm “There was no tongue!”

“Okay, okay! So what happened?”

“Well I showed you our texts, we’d been flirting all day, I guess he finally decided to make his move” she smirked.

“Thank god for that. So what now?”

“We’re going to dinner tomorrow evening”

“Are you going to seduce him into your evil web of hook ups or are you finally going to actually date someone?”

She sighed. Missy knew her all too well. Better than anyone. She did know that she was hooking up with her business parter at one time, Dany just didn’t know if she knew she still was, or how often. It had been nearly two years and they kept it under wraps. It was strictly sex, and only happened when one of them wasn’t away on business, or _dating_ someone else, if you could call it that.

Even before him, there was Drogo, who she strung along for over a year knowing she had no intention of settling down with him, and there were a handful of flings in between that she ended as soon as they wanted to get serious. Wanting to move in together, or even just stay over, wanting her to meet their friends or their parents, becoming too attached to her, all red flags for her. She wasn’t into the whole _relationship_ thing. She didn’t have time for it. She didn’t trust or care for anyone enough to even feel the need to make time. She just needed the physicality of it and once it became more she cut it off. 

She knew it was way to soon to know for sure, but Jon felt different. She had never wanted a man like she wanted Jon, or even really went after someone like she was him. Everything before was all about convenience. If a man happened to come onto her and was good looking, had a good career, and she could trust him enough to keep their private life private, it worked out for her and she took what she needed from it when she had time.

She’d go on dates with the intention of _trying_ a relationship, but it never worked out, it was never what she wanted. She never felt the desire to want any of them around all the time or want to put in the effort. She never felt any desire towards any of them at all. She was already catching herself making time for Jon, maybe not as much as she would have liked to, but she was a work in progress. She had only known him a few days, it could go anywhere. They could go on this date and she could see the same red flags she’s seen every other time and feel the need to run, but maybe not. Only time would tell.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and find out” she smirked at Missy. She poured herself a glass of wine, trying to calm her nerves. Missy declined the drink, she wasn’t a big fan of wine, and after they had a good dose of girl talk, she went down to her apartment. Dany didn’t even feel tired, so she poured another glass. She was starting to feel better, less anxious. Jon made her feel better, that was for sure.

Varys calling her to tell her that her business partner, also her latest bed mate, had gotten drunk at a club in Essos and punched someone wasn’t helping. They thought he was in the clear, but then someone approached them with a video of the incident, wanting to be paid to keep quiet. She didn’t care how much it took, however much it was would come out of his salary.

She couldn’t afford any negative press right now, even if it was her fathers company it’d hurt and not her own. It all came back on her. Her partner may be her CEO for her fathers company, but it was still her company, she still owned it. Varys had texted her since she’d been home letting her know he’d take care of it and not to worry. She turned off her TV in her living room and took her wine to her room, still wearing the dress she wore that. For Jon. Wanting to look good for him.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him. As if she needed any more push to be a tease, the wine had her feeling even more brave. She took a picture of herself in the dress, her face probably a little too seductive, and sent it to him.

**I wanted to make sure you had something to remember me by in this dress you liked so much**

**As if I could forget. You’re so beautiful**

**Shouldn’t you be sleeping?**

**I tried, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Shouldn’t you?**

**I suppose, but I’d much rather be kissing you.**

**Will you sleep if I promise I will kiss you the second I see you in the morning?**

**I think you’ll be doing that rather I sleep or not.**

**Perhaps, but the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and find out.**

**Goodnight Jon, dream of me.**

**That’s a given. Goodnight Daenerys.**

She could talk to him all night. But it was late, and she knew she’d regret it tomorrow if she didn’t get some sleep. And Jon was right, the sooner she slept, the sooner she could wake up and rush to work to see him. The wine helped her, she changed into a t-shirt and fell right to sleep. She dreamt of Jon and his soft lips.

When her alarm went off in the morning, she rushed out of bed, rushed through her morning, and the only struggle she had was standing in her giant closet pushing through her hundreds of outfits trying to decide what to wear. Not only would she be seeing Jon at work, they had their date tonight. She finally settled on a red sequin top and a floral embellished skirt. It was short and she’d probably be cold but she didn’t care. She slipped on matching red heels and curled her hair. She went with light make-up, not wanting to over do the red. She also had every intention of kissing Jon as many times as she possibly could that day, and she figured red was probably not his lip color.

She got to the office early. Even Missy wasn’t there yet. It was nearly 6:30AM, so it was a little odd for her not to be there, but maybe she was running errands. She knew Jon wasn’t there, because their trucks weren’t out back yet. She went straight to her office, trying to pull herself together and focus on work as much as she could. After reviewing and approving the final draft of their holiday ads that Tyrion had emailed her, she decided to check in with Varys and see what the status was on his _situation_. She could call her partner directly, but she felt she probably wouldn’t be able to contain her anger if she did. She dialed Varys, pacing in front of her office windows.

“Hello darling” he answered.

“Varys, I need an update” she cut straight to the point, not having the time or patience for pleasantries.

“We have it handled dear, I told you. I paid the idiot, no one else saw, we’re in the clear”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely” he answered confidently.

“Thank you. Please let my _partner_ know we’ll be having a long talk when he returns”

“I’m sure he’s looking forward to it. Bye darling”

She skipped her goodbyes and hung up just as she felt an arm slink around her waist from behind, a warm presence behind her, and another arm reach around her other side handing her a coffee. She could tell by the arms alone it was exactly who she wanted to see.

She took the coffee and turned to face him, holding his arm around her waist. Her cheeks hurt from how wide she was smiling, and he returned the smile, leaning in to kiss her. It seemed as if each kiss they shared got better than the last, as if that was even possible. “Good Morning” she grinned and kissed him again. “Morning” he kissed her once more before stepping back just a little. She took a sip of the coffee, realizing it was her usual. “How did you-“

“I cannot reveal my sources” he smirked, moving around to sit in the chair in front of her desk, as she went to sit in her chair.

“Well you’ve just made my whole morning” she said, taking another sip. “My assistant is MIA, and my drama with my partner has spilled over into today, and you...” she smiled, taking him in. Today he had on dark denim jeans, black work boots, and a dark grey t-shirt. His hair wasn’t pulled back which made him even more irresistible. He smelled so good, she thought about trapping him in her office just to take him in all day.

“I’m glad I could help”

“How’s your day so far?”

“Everything is running smoothly. I’ve got the guys started on taking down walls, so it may get a little loud down there. And I’ve just come up here to see, and kiss, the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. So I’d say it’s going pretty well” he laid his hands palms up across her desk, asking for hers without saying.

She blushed nervously, and put her hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands. “I hope your day gets better, but if it doesn’t, I promise your night will” he grinned. It was amazing how much this simple gesture calmed her, his calloused hands were surprisingly soft and warm.

Then she heard a knock and a throat clearing at her door. It was Missy. She slowly pulled her hands out of his, shooting him a glance, a silent apology. “There you are, I’ve been worried” she attempted to scold her best friend.

“I’m so sorry, I got stuck on 5 dealing with a fabric emergency” she came and sat in the chair next to Jons. “Good morning Jon” she smiled at him and he nodded, giving her a knowing look. “Anyway, it’s handled, and I made sure you had your coffee one way or another” she gave her a sly grin.

“How did you-“

“I’m your assistant, it’s my job”

“Why do I have a feeling you two are up to no good?” She looked back and forth between them. They looked at each other and chuckled. Assholes.

“Whatever do you mean, Daenerys?” Missy feigned being insulted.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m watching you. Both of you” they all laughed.

“Do we have an update on your other situation?” Missy changed the subject.

“Yes, Varys says it’s handled. I guess only time will tell”

Missy rolled her eyes. “Typical. The man can never keep his hands to himself one way or another”

She could tell this made Jon curious. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of partner are we talking here?” He tried acting like he was somewhat joking, but she knew he was serious. “I thought you ran Dracarys by yourself, so I was just curious”

As much as she didn’t want to, she knew she had to tip toe around this, at least for now. “He runs my fathers business. My father passed when I was young, and I inherited the business when I turned eighteen. I ran it alone until everything was steady, and then I hired my partner as my CEO to run my father’s company, so that I could start up and focus solely on Dracarys”

“I see” he said. She couldn’t read how he took that.

“Her partner is very good at his job, but he’s also a typical hot head bachelor, so every now and then we have to deal with rather a fight, or a lover scorned” Missy cut in, and Dany had to hold back a laugh.

“Sounds like a fun guy” Jon said sarcastically.

“What’s our day look like?” Dany changed the subject again, turning to Missy.

Jon cut in. “Sorry ladies, I didn’t mean to over stay, I just wanted to tell this one good morning. I should go check and see how things are going downstairs” he stood and leaned over her desk to kiss her forehead. “I’ll see you tonight” he winked to her.

She and Missy both watched him leave and as soon as the door shut behind him, Missy was a full blown bubble of excitement, giving Dany silent claps. She shook her head laughing, waving her to go on. She calmed and went back to looking at Dany’s schedule on her tablet.

“Sorry, uhm, surprisingly empty. I cleared you after 7 like you asked. You have a meeting at 11 to review the photo shoot from Tuesday, a call at 2 with the packaging company, and we probably need to go check on shipping and see how things are going, otherwise you’re free”

“Perfect, lets go down to shipping now and get that out of the way”

“Do you need to stop on 51 for a quick make-out session first?”

“Don’t tempt me” she smirked back to Missy.

The two of them made their way down to the ground floor and went one by one through the three shipping floors. There were no major issues and shipping was seeming to become less and less of her ‘problem child’ each day. This took a little over an hour before they were back up in her office preparing for her meeting at 11. She had forgotten her phone upstairs so she caught up on all her missed calls and texts. Her eyes lit up to see she missed a text from Jon.

**Did I mention how sexy you look today? Do these dresses just get better each day or what?**

Her heart dropped. Gods what was this man doing to her? Missy could see on her face what was happening. “What does Jon have to say today?” She said nonchalantly, eyes remaining on her tablet. Dany just grinned, trying to decide what to say back to him.

“Is it wrong to sleep with someone on the first date?” She giggled and Missy burst into laughter.

“Not necessarily, I’m sure you have before, but if you want it to last, you probably ought to hold out until at least the third date” she answered, still laughing.

“Well, If we have lunch together today, and we had lunch together the first day we met, it could be our third date” Dany joined in on the laughter.

“Daenerys Targaryen you awful girl” Missandei threw her head back laughing.

 **They might, but not quite better than what’s underneath them** 😉

**Red is definitely your color. Are you trying to kill me woman?**

She giggled at his response. “But honestly, are things moving too fast, do you think? I’ve never done this before” she asked Missy.

“Done what before, dated?” She asked sarcastically

“Yes! Dated someone I actually like, actually caring if things work out”

“It’s your first date Dany, It’s not too fast. You guys have good chemistry, I like him”

“Alright, back off” Dany joked.

It was time for her to go into her meeting, so she let Missy know to order pizzas for the guys and she would take it down to them once her meeting was done. She wasn’t _actually_ going to consider their lunches dates, but she wanted to see him.

Her meeting was with Simon, her photographer. He had brought all the samples from their shoot Tuesday so she could decide which ones would be used for their Spring campaign. Missandei was absolutely beautiful in the photos that were taken of her. She was so proud. Granted, she made at least three times a model’s salary as her assistant, but she knew deep down Missy enjoyed doing the shoot. She wouldn’t make it a habit, she needed her too much, and she was glad she had fun.

After about an hour, their final choices had been made and they finished up with their meeting. Pizza had arrived so she decided to make her way down to see Jon. They’d had her favorite pizza in their first meeting, so this time she’d gotten Jon’s favorite. When she stepped off the elevator, she heard him whistle, pretending to cat call her. She laughed, along with all of his men, and blushed. He came to her and put one arm around her waist and kissed her, right in front of everyone, for the world to see, and she couldn’t have cared less. “Mmm, a beautiful woman and pizza, what more could a man ask for?”

She continued blushing. “I figured you guys were probably hungry and could use some lunch” she handed him the pizza.

“Thank you”

“How are things going?”

“We’re about done tearing down everything on this floor. We should be finished up today. As of this morning, we hadn’t gotten all the materials in to start putting in the new flooring, walls, all that. So depending on what came today, we may not be getting started on the new stuff until Monday”

“What am I going to do without you for three days?” She joked

“You can see me whenever you want” he winked.

They sat and ate pizza together and continued to talk about work. He called his receptionist to see if anything had been delivered, and she told him about her meeting and the photos of Missy, showing him some pictures of the photos on her phone.

She didn’t want to leave him, but they both had work to do. He walked her to the elevator and pushed the call button for her, kissing her over and over as he backed her into the elevator. “See you tonight” he said as they parted and the doors closed. When she returned to her office, there was a giant bouquet of red roses on her desk. If she wasn’t already smiling from ear to ear, she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are appreciated 😍 I will respond fairly quick. What’s next for these love birds?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany have their first date from Jon's POV. We learn more about them and their pasts and things start to heat up between them...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not slowing down apparently lol! And maybe I won't, at least until I catch up to posting all I've written so far. 
> 
> I wrestled with my brain a lot on the pace of their relationship, and I decided to just go with my gut. Things may seem to be moving fast, but it felt natural for them, and I wanted to be able to get into all the ideas I have for when they're actually together. I hope you like ☺️
> 
> This is unbeta'd so mistakes are all on me, and mood board is also mine. This one is probably my favorite so far 😍
> 
> & As usual, thank you guys for the love you've shown this so far! I love hearing your thoughts on this, and feel free to let me know if there's something you'd like to see between them! I may not use it, especially since I'm now 21 chapters in, but I'm always open to new ideas! 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy out there friends! ❤️

Jon was surprisingly nervous for their date. He had roses delivered to her office earlier in the day with a card that read “ _counting down the minutes until I get to see you again_ ” and she had texted him as soon as she got them shortly after she’d headed back up from their lunch together, with a picture of them on her desk.

**Thank you Jon, they’re beautiful** 😘

**Not near as beautiful as you Dany** 😘

**No one has ever sent me flowers, you’re really pulling out all the stops aren’t you?**

He found that very hard to believe, and the thought of it almost made him sad.

**Only for you. You deserve to have flowers every day.**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, but finally it was almost 6:30, so he let his guys go home. He had brought clothes to change into so he wouldn’t have to go home first. He traded his jeans and t-shirt for a dark grey suit and white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. He let his hair back down and did what he could with it. He needed a hair cut. He had brought his car that day instead of his work truck, so he didn’t have to take her out in his dirty truck.

Once he was ready, he made his way up to her floor. All the lights were on, but he didn’t see around. No missy, no security, no secretary. He made his way to her office and could hear her talking. He thought Missy was probably with her, but when he got to her door way, she was on the phone and alone. 

He leaned against her door frame with his hands in his pockets just watching her, smiling. She was hypnotizing. She noticed him this time right away, and wasn’t half way out of her clothes like last night, and she wasn’t pacing so he took that as a good sign. She smiled softly at him, as if a wave of relief washed over her. She held up a finger letting him know she’d be just a minute.

“Perfect, thank you. Please email me the details and I’ll look it over first thing in the morning” she nodded to whomever was on the phone. “Okay, bye bye darling”. She hung up and let out a sigh.

“I’m so sorry” she said without looking at him, going to her desk to grab her things.

“It’s fine, take your time” he tried to calm her. “So, darling huh? Do I have some competition?” He joked, referring to her calling the person on the phone darling. That got her to smile.

She walked towards him with a flirty smirk. “No, _darling_ , you don’t” she kissed him once gently. “That was my publisher, who is very much a woman, and very married” she smiled, and linked her arm through his and they made their way to the elevator, she shut the lights off as they went.

“Where are all your people?” He asked.

“I sent them home” she looked up at him as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

Once it opened, he backed into it, pulling her in with him. He reached for the “1” button and then wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer, their foreheads touching.

“Did I mention how _sexy_ you look this evening?” She said, partially mocking his text, but also genuinely admiring him, smirking up at him, their lips nearly brushing against the other’s. He shook his head snickering. “I like this” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “And you smell _so_ good” she nearly whispered to his neck, moving closer to him, if that was even possible.

“Daenerys, you keep on and we’re not going to make it to dinner”

She kissed him then, as the elevator pinged and opened to the ground floor. She turned her back to him, pulling his hand along, keeping him close behind her. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to behave” she giggled.

_Consider me a dead man_ he thought to himself.

“I’m out back” he led her the other way around to the back of the building. The ground floor did still have a few of her employees there, who seemed to be shutting things down.

He kept his hand at the small of her back as they walked in silence. They got to his car and he opened her door for her, holding her hand to help her in. He went around to the drivers side and got in and started the car. He wasn’t sure about her music preference, so he let her control that. She left it where it was, on some random today’s hits station.

He drove away from her building towards their destination with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles, and she blushed. He noticed her phone ringing, and she ignored it, and put it on silent.

“You don’t have to do that” he said, looking over to her.

“Yes, I do...tonight, I’m all yours” she grinned.

He smiled back at her and kissed her hand again. They made it to the restaurant, and he went around to open her door for her again. He’d made reservations at the Red Keep, a nice restaurant with candle lit dinners, and it sat right on the beach. Before she could link her arm into his, he took her hand instead, their fingers entangled perfectly as if they were meant to be that way.

“Reservation for Stark” he told the hostess when they entered. “Right this way” she smiled and led them to their table. It was very intimate, and although there were other people eating there, it still seemed somewhat private. Their table was by the window, so you could see the ocean waves coming in, the sun had almost entirely set on the horizon.

“Have you been here before?” He asked her.

“Yes, but it was quite a long time ago. As you can imagine, I don’t get out a lot” she grinned. “You?”

“Same, I came here once for a business meeting when I first moved here”

“Very intimate for a business meeting” she smirked.

“Yes, the client chose. It was very...awkward” he laughed.

“You said you moved here, I’m assuming from the North?”

“How’d you know?”

“The accent kind of gives you away”

Their waiter came and took their drink order. She had red wine, and he had scotch. It was quiet for a minute as they looked over the menu, and he gazed at her over his. You’d think with how dim the lights were, you wouldn’t be able to see how bright her eyes were, but the candle light bounced off of them and for a moment they looked more gold than blue. She was captivating. She caught him looking and blushed.

Their drinks came and they ordered their food. It was nice to see her order an actual meal opposed to a salad or a crouton. But he had seen this woman down a slice of pizza twice now, so he knew he probably wouldn’t have to worry about that. She sipped her wine, keeping her eyes on him.

“So, Jon Stark, do you do all of this for all of your dates?” She smirked, and he chuckled.

“I honestly don’t go on a lot of dates. Like you, I don’t really have the time, and I haven’t really met anyone here that I’ve wanted to do things like this with. Until you” he smiled

“So no crazy exes I need to worry about?” She smirked, taking another sip.

“No, I don’t think so” he hesitated, but he wanted to be honest. “I had a serious girlfriend back home. She didn’t want to move here, we just wanted different things, so I ended it. I’ve been here for almost three years now, so that was quite some time ago. I’ve had one woman you could consider an ex since moving here. We’re still friends, she co-owns one of my suppliers. We dated for about six months, but let’s just say she was a little too crazy for my taste. Anything else hasn’t really worked out” he sipped his drink. “What about you?”

She took a deep breath before answering, which worried him. “Well…hopefully this doesn’t scare you off, but…I honestly have never done the whole relationship thing. I’m not sure if it’s because of me not wanting it, or not having time for it, or just not finding someone I wanted to try with, maybe a combination of all three” she smiled. “I’ve had ‘ _flings_ ’ I guess you could call them, it has only ever been…well, physical, to say the least, but never a relationship, never an ‘ _ex_ ’ per say, at least not by my terms” she finished. He could tell that telling him this made her nervous, he felt she was probably scared of his reaction. He smiled and took her hand across the table, trying to sooth her nerves. “And what about me?” He asked.

“I don’t really know. I’ve never been like this with anyone...I’ve never wanted someone like I want you” she said quietly.

He could feel the heat rushing from his chest to cock after that. If anything he was glad they were being honest. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “That makes two of us”

Their food came eventually and broke the trance they were in. They ate in mostly silence, answering easy questions in between bites. He learned her favorite color is red, her birthday is in October, she doesn’t have pets, she likes to read and loves heights, which was not so surprising considering her office was in the highest corner of her building. She liked to travel, her family owned an island off the coast of Kings Landing that she spent her holidays at, but she also told him that she doesn’t have any family left. It was just her, and that broke his heart. He could tell a lot of people around her were like family to her though.

He told her all about his big family, how he and his mother lived with his uncle and three cousins for most of his life after his father passed away in the war before he was born. His parents weren’t married, and his father had no family, so he took his mothers last name. He also told her about his dog, Ghost, who stayed north with his Mom. He told her he’d been in the military but didn’t go into detail about that experience. It was a sore subject for him.

They talked about her father’s company. He owned Kings Landing trading company, which he had no idea of. He couldn’t imagine her having to run both companies, so it made sense that she had someone running her father’s. From what he had heard so far though, her business partner sounded like a liability to her more than anything.

They finished dinner and both declined dessert, and he picked up the check. Once they brought his card back and they finished their drinks, he stood and took her hand. “Come on, lets go walk the beach”. She smiled and took his hand and they left the restaurant. It was a cool night, but there was no breeze, so he’d hoped she wouldn’t get cold. They reached the edge of the sand and she removed her heels, carrying them in one hand, with her other hand entangled in his.

It was dark by then, so there wasn’t much to see, but the sounds of the waves coming in were soothing. After walking and talking a while they stopped to turn around, finally out of sight of any restaurants or houses, and he slowly pulled her into him. She dropped her heels and brought her hands up to grasp his face, running her fingertips into his hair. She looked into his eyes for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her. His hands were around her waist. As their kiss deepened, she parted her lips, allowing him to run his tongue across hers. He ran his hands from her hips, up her sides, his thumbs brushed across the sides of her breasts, and he let go, only to take her face into his hands, as she dropped hers to his chest.

They stopped only for a moment to catch their breath, their foreheads still touching. He could feel the heat of her eyes gazing into his. He kissed her a few more times before he realized how cold her cheeks were under his thumbs. He let her go and took his suit jacket off and put it on her. “Come on, lets get back to the car before you freeze” he smiled, holding back a laugh.

He grabbed her heels for her and took her hand back into his as they made their way back to his car. Once they were there, he turned the heat on low to help her warm up. She curled her legs up into the seat, slightly turned towards him, still barefoot and wrapped in his suit jacket. He took her hand back into his as they drove off. She pulled their entangled hands into her lap and her free hand was holding onto his forearm.

“So, do you drive at all or do you always have your driver take you where you need to go?” He asked, breaking their silence, but also trying to keep her awake, he could tell she was tired. She had already put her apartment building into his GPS, so at least if she dozed off, he wouldn’t have to wake her for directions.

“I can drive, I have cars, I just usually don’t”

“Cars? As in plural?” He joked with her. He had made a habit of teasing her about her wealth, despite his own.

“Yes” she grinned, squeezing his arm. “I love cars. Sometimes I like to escape down to the garage and take off in one and pretend I’m running away” she laughed, almost childlike. “But there aren’t too many. The SUV Jorah drives me in is mine, and then I have three cars. Well four, but Missy drives one of them”

“You take good care of her”

“She’s my best friend. One might even say she’s the only family I have” she softened. “What about you? You obviously have more than one car” she teased.

“Yeah, okay” he laughed with her. “I have the truck, this car, and a motorcycle. I don’t it ride that often though with all the traffic here”

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle”

“We may have to change that” he winked at her.

“We’ll see. So, you know where I live now, where do you live?”

“I have a loft above my building” he looked over to see her reaction, only to find none. “It sounds small, but it’s pretty big. The building is three floors, so my show room is on the ground floor with the warehouse in the back, our offices on the middle floor, and my loft up top. It’s nothing extravagant, but I like it”

“You’ll have to show me some time”

“I could probably make that happen” he smiled over to her, and she smiled back.

Once they pulled up to her apartment building, she told him to pull into the parking garage. “Want to come up?” She asked before he could decide if he should park or pull up to the elevator.

“You know, you make it very difficult to be a gentleman, Daenerys” he smirked at her, but was one-hundred percent serious.

“I promise I’ll be on my best behavior” she grinned.

“Okay” he agreed, and she giggled.

“You know, I usually don’t have to beg men to come up to my apartment” she teased.

“Yeah well, I don’t see any of them around” he poked back at her, and she laughed. He parked and she got out before he could open her door for her. They walked to the elevator and jumped in. He wasn’t at all surprised to see her press the “P” for penthouse, and then have to enter a code to get in. “Penthouse, huh?” He looked over, with an eyebrow raised, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up, Jon” she smacked his arm playfully.

He was startled to see Barristan when the elevator opened. It was after 10PM. He wondered if maybe he lived with her. “Oh, hello Barry, good evening” she said to him, like this was all normal.

“Good evening Daenerys. I wanted to make sure you got in safely. Will you be needing anything?” He eyed Jon.

“No, we’re fine, go get some rest” she touched his shoulder, and he nodded. “I’ll be in my apartment if you need me. Goodnight” and he entered the elevator and went down.

“Do all of your employees live in the same building as you?” He asked, not joking for once.

“Just Jorah, Barry, and Missy. They live here free so I can keep them close in case I need them” she dropped her heels and hung his suit jacket on a peg, still in the foyer by the elevator. He was nervous to take even a single step into her apartment, worried he may not be able to control himself if she put him in any position where he probably should.

“Free?” He asked, as he followed her lead and removed his shoes.

“Yes, free. I own the building” she tossed a shit eating grin over her shoulder at him, and he snorted, shaking his head. “Of course you do” he laughed.

“Come on, I’ll give you the tour. Would you like some wine?” He hesitated, distracted by her apartment. Another exquisite thing of hers that screamed Daenerys, and was very much like her offices, lots of white, marble floors, black furniture, but he hadn’t seen any red details, at least not yet.

“Sure” he followed her into what seemed to be the kitchen. “This is the kitchen” she answered his thoughts while pouring them each a glass of wine. The entire north wall was glass, windows looking out over the city. There was a dining area next to her kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a guest room on the main floor.

They took a winding staircase upstairs where there was another guest room, a study, a bathroom, and her bedroom, which had her own bathroom attached, and a closet the size of another bedroom. They lingered in her room longer than they should have before going back downstairs. She turned on a fireplace and they sat on the couch, sipping wine and talking, about nothing in particular, probably both trying to keep from starting something they knew they shouldn’t finish.

Eventually she leaned forward and placed her wine glass on the coffee table, and took his and did the same. She turned back to him and their eyes locked. She slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs, putting her hands around his neck and leaning in to press her lips to his. He grabbed her hips and put everything into their kiss. He could kiss her for hours. He loved the feel of her lips on his, the taste of wine on her tongue. He could feel himself getting hard as he ran his hands all over her, and she began thrusting her hips, feeling the same heat that he was.

He pulled back from her kiss, taking a minute to breath. “Daenerys” he whispered, trying to warn her. She nodded “I know” and she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, taking a deep breath. He hoped she didn’t feel rejected. He took her face into his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Hey, don’t get me wrong, I want you, trust me, you have no idea how much” he said, taking her hand and leading it down to the now intruding bulge in his pants, and her eyes widened, probably just as surprised as he was at his boldness “but I don’t want to fuck this up” he finished.

She nodded in agreement, surprisingly. “Me either”

“So can we agree to take it slow?”

“How slow are we talking here?” She joked.

He snorted “I don’t want to plan anything, it ruins it. Let’s just let things happen as we go. No rush, Okay?”

“Okay” she gave him a small smile, and kissed him. “So, if I fully clothe myself and promise to only kiss you, how would you feel about staying with me tonight?” She asked shyly.

He shook his head laughing. “I told you, you’re trying to kill me” and she laughed too. After a long pause, “I’d love to stay with you Daenerys” he answered, meeting her gaze again.

She stood and took his hand and they went up to her room. He could see her grabbing clothes and then went into her bathroom. He had a shirt on under his dress shirt, so he stripped down to that and boxer briefs. By the time he was done, she came out of her bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts. It wasn’t any more tempting than anything else she’d worn around him so far, except for that he could see she no longer wore a bra. But any time before, she wasn’t laying in a bed next to him either so this would be an ultimate test of his ability to resist her.

She climbed in to her side of the bed and he followed. Her bed was extremely comfortable. He met her in the middle and she nuzzled into his chest, resting her hand on his side. He put his hand on her back, inhaling her scent.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She mumbled into his chest.

“Of course” he caressed her back.

“I’ve never done this before” she said nervously.

“Done what, slept with a man without having sex?” He joked.

“Well, yeah I guess probably that too” she chuckled “but I’ve never had a man in _my_ bed before”

“What-“

“Anytime I’ve had a man here, it’s been...for physical purposes only. And I don’t bring them to _my_ bed”

“You honor me Daenerys Targaryen” he laughed. And she joined, as he pulled her closer to him.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Call me Dany”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we think Dany will react waking up to Jon?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first date from Dany's POV! She gets an easy day at work followed by Girls Night that turns into...something else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, eek! We're one step closer to where things get real dramatic *chapter 10* ahem. 
> 
> A couple things...I try to put their texting conversations on the left or right varying on who's sending the text, kind of like a normal text thread to make things easier to read. It's also in bold and split with space between each text. Let me know if this isn't working though! 
> 
> Jon goes back and forth between being the confident guy Dany needs, and the guy that's nervous about her latest confessions. (Can you blame the guy?), so you'll see a bit of that here!

Dany woke up on her own, and oddly to no alarm. She was wrapped up in a warm embrace that was Jon. As much as she was panicking over breaking her own rules having him not only stay there, but in her bed, she hadn’t slept that good in years. He was still asleep, and she didn’t want to wake him, but when she looked at her phone and saw it was already 6:30AM, she rushed up to get out of bed

“Shit” she whispered, figuring she must have shut her alarm off without realizing, if she even remembered to set it at all. He woke from her pulling out of his arms and groaned, grabbing her arm before she could get out of the bed, and pulled her back into him.

“Jon I’m running late” she laughed, trying to escape him. Finally she gave up and let him hold her. She laid on her back and he draped an arm and a leg over her and kissed her cheek. She rolled to her side to face him, and put her hand on his cheek. He smiled, but still had his eyes closed.

“Jon, I have to get up and get ready for work, I’m already late” she smiled and he finally opened his eyes. “Okay” he smirked, and pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her, planting kisses from her cheek, to her jaw, to her chin, and finally her lips. She giggled from the tickle of his beard. “Let me at least take you to work” he kissed her again “Please”

“Okay, but you have to let me get ready and stop distracting me”

He laughed and rolled back onto his back and put his hands up in surrender “Okay, okay”

She climbed out of bed, still giggling at him. She knew she didn’t have time to shower so she hurried and fixed her hair and make up and went to get dressed. Jon was up and getting dressed when she went from her bathroom to her closet. She text Missy letting her know she was going to be late, and Barry and Jorah letting them know Jon was going to take her to work. She went back to getting dressed, deciding on a dark blue dress with thin straps, a grey blazer, and grey heels. Jon was sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her when she came out, and stood when he saw her.

“I was right about the dress thing” he grinned.

“Oh were you?” She smirked back at him.

He met her half way and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Absolutely” he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and deepened their kiss. Not getting near the fill she needed of him, she pulled back before she couldn’t stop herself. “If we don’t go now, I’ll never let you out of this apartment” she gazed into his eyes seductively.

“I’m not sure I’d have a problem with that, but I know you’re internally panicking that you’re not already at work, so let’s go” he smiled. She could tell he didn’t want to go, and neither did she, but he was right. This had been her life for so long, she was feeling anxious being out of her normal routine. She took his hand and they made their way down to the parking garage to his car. He opened her door for her and then went around to get in, being oddly quiet.

“Do we have time to stop and get you coffee? I don’t want to take any more of your morning away from you, you should at least have your coffee” he asked, not making eye contact with her.

“Jon”

“Hmm?” He answered, still not looking at her, backing out of his parking space.

“Look at me” and finally he did, stopping the car at the exit of the parking garage. She reached over and grabbed his chin. “You’re not taking anything away from me. Last night was wonderful, and waking up to you today was like a dream. I’m out of my routine, yes, but I’m not panicking. I wouldn’t have wanted my morning to go any other way. Except for maybe not shutting off my alarm, or having to get up at all” she grinned. “Okay?” She asked.

“Okay” he smiled back to her. “For the record, I wouldn’t have it any other way either” he added, shifting the car back into drive and taking off. “Also we’re getting you coffee” he shot her a grin and put his hand on her thigh. She giggled and shook her head, resting her hand on his arm. They got coffee and then went to her building. It was a little after 8 by the time they got there. He parked out front and got out to open her door for her, offering his hand to help her out. “Want me to walk you up?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll own my walk of shame solo” she teased.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later” he smirked, before pressing her against his car, holding her waist, and kissed her passionately.

She almost instinctively pushed him away, since they were out in public, and a lot of people were probably watching, and knew who she was, but she didn’t. She didn’t care. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and returned the kiss.

He finally let her go, and turned to watch her leave. “Bye baby” he said, letting go of her hand as she shot a smile over her shoulder. She didn’t know what she was going to do without him all day.

Once she made it up to her floor, she already knew the greeting she’d receive since she was never late, the knowing smiles, and glaring eyes. She didn’t care. The worst one was yet to come. Missy wasn’t in her office when she passed by, which meant she was either in Dany’s office, or running around some where. She hoped she hadn’t missed anything important, she had no idea what her schedule was like for the day, but Fridays were usually pretty calm.

As much as she’d loved having Jon just one floor down this week, she was thankful there were no banging noises of demolition today, considering she was nursing quite the wine headache. Missy wasn’t in her office either. Dany sat and went over anything she missed on her desk. It didn’t take long for Missy to find her. “Daenerys Targaryen tsk tsk tsk” she smirked. “I’m upset I missed your walk of shame” she continued.

“Alright, have your fun” she rolled her eyes.

“How was it? Tell me everything”

She hesitated. She wanted to keep as much of her life with Jon to herself. It was special to her, but she knew Missy would never drop it. “It was perfect” she smiled from ear to ear.

“What happened?”

“We went to dinner, we walked the beach, and then went back to my place”

“And?”

“Nothing happened, we just kissed. He stayed the night. We just slept...In. My. Bed.” she enunciated. Missy knew her rules, she’d know how big of a deal that was.

“Wow, breaking your golden rule for Jon Stark, and no sex, I’m impressed” she arched her eyebrows and nodded. “So when are you seeing him again?”

“I’m not sure, I was a little preoccupied running around like a chicken with my head cut off after waking up late this morning to even ask or make plans. They aren’t working downstairs today, all the supplies aren’t in yet, so who knows”

“I’m sure you’ll talk to him soon, you haven’t been able to stay away from each other all week”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“No, Dany, it’s not weird. Welcome to the world of real relationships” Missy rolled her eyes.

“Have I missed anything this morning?”

“Absolutely nothing. It’s been like a graveyard here today”

“Good, I was planning on hiding on my couch all day” they both laughed. “I am starving”

“Same, let’s order something”

Dany surprisingly did as she said she would, and kicked off her heels and made herself comfortable on her couch, and Missy did the same in an arm chair. They never got to do this. She did have to take a few calls, but no meetings or walk throughs today. They ordered takeout and lit the fireplace.

It was close to noon when she was surprised to see a video call coming through from Jon. She answered to see him laying on what looked to be his couch shirtless. Her mouth watered. “Hi baby” he gave her a cheesy smile. “Hello darling” she returned his grin. “Missy is here, say hello” she turned her phone to Missy, wanting him to know to keep his dirty comments to himself. “Hi Missy” “Hello Jon” she waived. Dany turned the phone back to face him, biting her lip. She looked over to Missy who was fanning herself and tried not to laugh. “I was going to see if I could bring you lunch but I see I’m too late”

“Yes, Missy and I couldn’t wait for lunch so we ordered in an hour or so ago”

“I see, it looks like you two are getting a lot of work done today” he grinned

“Oh yes, very busy day” she teased. “Are we just not wearing clothes today?” She laughed, pointing up and down in reference to him donning no shirt.

“Nope, zero clothes” he laughed

“So you were just going to bring me lunch in your birthday suit?”

“Sure was”

“In that case, I’m famished” they both laughed. Missy shook her head at them “Get a room you two” she yelled.

“I’m joking, I do have pants on” he pointed the camera to his lower half, showing the black jeans he was wearing. “So when will I be seeing the most beautiful girl next?”

She blushed “Hmm, we could have dinner at my place tomorrow tonight?”

“Do you cook?”

“No, but I have a chef” she grinned, knowing what his next words would be.

“Of course you do” he shook his head smirking. “No, I’ll cook. Does Miss Workaholic take Saturdays off?”

“She does” she laughed.

“Okay, what time would you like me over?”

“How’s sunrise?” She laughed and Missy shook her head smirking

“Dany” he gave her a knowing smirk. She loved hearing her nickname coming from his lips.

“I know, I’m joking. Uhm, six?”

“Five” he winked.

“Five then” she bit her lip again.

“It’s a date. Also, I got most of your supplies in today, and the rest will be here tomorrow, so we’ll be able to get back to work on Monday”

“I knew you couldn’t stay away too long”

“Never” he grinned and then sighed. “I’ll let you get back to work baby, text me later” 

“I will, bye” she waved and blew him a kiss. He returned the kiss and hung up.

“You two are disgusting” Missy grinned and gave her the side eye. “But it’s good to see you so happy”

“I am happy” she smiled.

“Dany, huh?”

“You caught that?”

“And baby?” She teased.

Dany grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at her friend. They went back to what they were doing before. Which was nothing. Dany decided not to wait to text Jon.

**Have I told you how much I love it when you call me that?**

**Baby?**

**Yes**

**I didn’t think you would, but I had to risk it. I’m glad you do.**

**I do** ☺️

**I miss you**

**I miss you too! I’m excited now for tomorrow night**

**Me too. What kind of movies do you like?**

**Hmm anything but action.**

**Scary?**

**I can do scary I suppose.**

**How about I get us some movies, and I’ll stay with you tomorrow night?**

**That sounds perfect**

**Anything with you is perfect baby**

She got a call after that from one of her buyers to go over their order for the spring line, and then another call from a client that needed a dress made for an awards ceremony. She trusted her designers for her clothing line, but any time she had a celebrity needing something one-of-a-kind, she designed it herself. She set a meeting with the client for monday so they could go over ideas. Her easy day had turned into a Daenerys hotline quickly, but things died back down around 6, so she and Missandei took off early. They decided the two of them along with Margie and a few other girls would go have drinks instead of staying in for the night. Missy was planning on meeting the guy she had had a date with last weekend at the bar they were going to.

They ended up at Wildfire, a popular night club and they were being spotted by everyone. She brushed it off, she wanted to have a fun night with the girls. She never did this. They did shots and then went out to the dance floor. After a while she and Missy went to the bar to get another round of drinks. While waiting for the bartender, she noticed a tall, dark, and handsome man come up behind Missy. She introduced him as Grey, who was the guy she went out with before. “Nice to meet you” Dany smiled at him, giving Missy an approving smirk. “You better take good care of her” she eyed him, and he smiled. “I will” he nodded. Missy was beaming. Seeing them together made her miss Jon even more, and she realized she never texted him back earlier.

**Hey Handsome**

**Hi beautiful**

**Whatcha doing?**

**At the office doing some paperwork. You?**

**Who’s the workaholic now? Come have a drink with me.**

**Still you** 😉 **where at?**

**The girls and I are downtown at Wildfire**

**I don’t want to interrupt your girls night**

**Missy’s new guy is here, you wont be alone.**

He took a while to respond, so she sent him another text.

**Just one drink, pleaseee :)**

**How could I ever say no to you?**

**You have said no to me, for the record**

**See you soon** 😘

He made her heart flutter. She didn’t appreciate the change in subject, but she’d leave it alone. She had enough to deal with, having this overwhelming need to be around him all the time. She couldn’t figure out what it was about him that had caused her to basically lose all brain functionality. She’d become like a love sick teenager. Was this what love felt like? She had never been in love, and she hadn’t even known Jon a week, so she was sure it wasn’t, but she could definitely see herself falling in love with Jon if things continued the way they were.

And that was completely foreign to her. It scared her. But she had to push the fear away. It was either push the fear away, or push Jon away, and at this point, she already couldn’t imagine not having him.

Missy had left her with Marg at the bar to go out and dance with Grey. Margie had been single far too long, much like her, so they decided to scope out men for her while she waited for Jon. She could feel herself getting a little tipsy after three shots and two drinks. They had pointed out several men, and even had two approach them, but Margie turned them all down. Dany couldn’t quite pin point her type. Or maybe she didn’t have a type, maybe she just didn’t want a relationship. Dany knew that feeling all too well.

About an hour had passed since she’d gotten Jons last text when she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. “Mmm Hi Baby” she said as she leaned back against him and kissed his cheek. When she turned around on her seat to face him, he had on the same black jeans he was wearing in their video call earlier, black boots, and a white v-neck t-shirt with his hair pulled back. He kept his arms around her, smiling and leaned down and kissed her before she turned back and he sat around the bar table next to her and Margie.

“We’re trying to scope out a man for Margie” she laughed and he grinned shaking his head.

“Do you have any brothers Jon?” Marg asked.

“No, but I do have a cousin a year older than me who’s like my brother” he laughed, ordering a beer from a waitress that came by.

“Does he live here?” She asked, and he laughed again.

“No, he lives up North with our family”.

Dany wrapped her arms around one of his and laid her head on his shoulder, unable to keep her hands off of him. He smelled intoxicating, and she was so glad he came for her.

“Well, guess I’m moving north” Margery laughed, ordering another round of shots as Missy and Grey made it back to the table.

“Jon, what a surprise to see you here” Missy put her hand on his shoulder and gazed up at him sarcastically, and he chuckled.

“This is Grey, Grey, this is Jon, Daenerys’...” she didn’t finish, and the guys shook hands.

“Nice to meet you” Jon said, and Grey nodded.

He looked to Dany, giving her a knowing look. They hadn’t really defined their relationship. She thought they’d probably agree it was still a little soon, despite the feelings they both clearly had.

She was pulled out of their gaze by another shot being passed to her, and another to Jon. “Last one” she nodded to Margie and they laughed. “Cheers” Marg yelled and they all took the shot.

“Come dance with me” she got off her seat and grabbed Jon by the waist. He took a swig of his beer and followed her. Missy and Grey right behind them, and they all danced until they were out of breath. She couldn’t deny that Jon holding her back to his front while she danced against him with his hands feeling her up was making her want to do unspeakable things to him. She could see the same happening with Missy and Grey.

They all eventually walked back towards their table. Dany wrapped her arm through Missy’s. “I’m gonna head out. Want me to have Barry stay and take you home?” She was hoping Missy would take the hint.

“No, I think I too, will be finding my own way home” she winked and they both laughed.

She let her go to fall back behind her and take Jons hand. Once at the table, he took the last sip of his beer and she wrapped herself around him, his arms following suit around her, kissing her temple. “Take me home” she said in his ear.

He smiled down at her, but also looked nervous like maybe it wasn’t a good idea. She had every intention of sticking to their pact of taking it slow, but would them having sex really mess things up? He acted as if he was afraid of her. “It’s okay, please just trust me. I gave you my word” she added, with puppy dog eyes when he still hadn’t answered, and kissed his cheek.

He finally nodded, and she kissed him. He led the way out of the bar as they told everyone goodbye, and as usual opened her car door for her. It was quiet on the way to her place, almost awkward. This was not how she wanted their night to go.

“Are you afraid of me?” She finally broke the silence. She wanted to ask if he just didn’t want to be around her, but she knew him and herself better than that.

He looked over at her in confusion. “No, why would you think that?” He smirked, she could tell trying to ease the tension.

“I don’t know, you seem to want to avoid being alone with me”

“That’s not true Daenerys”

 _Daenerys_ , she wanted to scoff and roll her eyes at him, back to formalities they were going apparently.

“I’m not afraid of you...I’m afraid of losing you. I have never felt like this for someone, especially not this fast, I never thought I would find someone like you and now...I’m terrified of something, anything, taking you away from me. Especially given our pasts, yours in particular in terms of physicality, no offense. I know it’s soon, we’ve known each other for less than a week, but I can’t deny the chemistry we have”

There it was. “I’m right here. But I need you to trust me. We agreed to take it slow. I’m taking it slow. I’m not asking anything of you that you haven’t already given me. I wouldn’t have been so blunt in telling you about my past if I had intentions of repeating it”

“I know that” he paused “I don’t know about you, but it’s very hard for me to control myself with you, and I don’t want to mess this up”

“It’s hard for me too, this is all new to me, but the fact that we both don’t want to mess it up should be enough to keep us in line, don’t you think?” She looked at him questioningly.

He hesitated and then ran his hand around his neck frustratingly. “You’re right, I’m sorry” he looked at her and took her hand. “I never want you to think I’m afraid of you, or us, or that I don’t want you. That’s the farthest from the truth, okay?”

“Okay” she smiled, and tightened her grasp on his hand, running her free hand up and down his arm. “But really I understand if you don’t want to stay” she avoided looking at him, afraid of how she would react if he said he didn’t want to.

“Baby” he said, pulling her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles slowly. “Of course I want to stay with you. I haven’t been able to find myself wanting to do anything but that for the last week”

“Five days” she corrected him teasingly.

“Same thing” he smirked, biting the tip of her finger playfully.

They were back to their normal selves after talking that out. She could tell they would both have to learn to communicate better over time, but she was proud of herself for making it through that conversation without getting angry with him or ready to run. She turned towards him, their hands still entangled in her lap, and his index finger was brushing over her thigh, and laid her head back against her seat and just admired him. They eventually made it into the parking garage of her building. She beat him to opening her door, she didn’t want him to have to do that every time, she did the same to Jorah. She had her heels in one hand, and tangled her fingers between his with the other, walking towards the elevator.

She was too tired to even think about making moves on him. She was surprised to see no Barry when the doors opened to her penthouse. She dropped her shoes and went to the stairs, waiting for him at the bottom while he took his boots off. He followed close behind her, his hands on her hips. Once they got to her room, she could barely keep her eyes open. She grabbed a t-shirt and went to her bathroom to change. When she came out, he was wearing only boxers, blessing her with the beautiful view of his abs once again, but this time in person. “And to think I’m the one that’s been accused of teasing you” she joked.

“I’m sorry” he laughed “My shirt smells like the bar”

“It’s okay, I think I’ll survive” she smirked, and they both climbed into bed, shutting off the bedside lamps. He laid on his back with his arm outstretched to her, offering himself as a pillow. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around him. He laid his other hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, wanting to see if he was going to sleep, and he grinned. She didn’t want to push him, so she laid back to his chest, enjoying the contact with him that she already had.

But after a moment, he was lifting his hand off hers and wrapping it around her jaw, and rolled their bodies where he was hovering over her, and kissed her as if it would be the last time. She held onto his side with one hand, and ran the other down his chest. He was keeping himself held up on his elbow, and his free hand drifted from her face, to her neck, down in between her breasts over her shirt, to her sides, and then down over her ass, to which he probably then realized was covered only by lace panties.

She was surprised when he ran his hand back up her side, but under her shirt this time. He stopped when his hand reached right next to her breast, and ran his thumb across the side of it. She gasped into his mouth, but continued kissing him, knowing this was as far as things were going to go tonight, she was going to enjoy it. He moved down to kissing her neck, biting and sucking across her neck and collarbone. _Fuck_ she wanted him so bad.

After a minute, he brought his lips back to hers and she bit his bottom lip as they stopped to catch their breath. Even in the dark, she was lost in his eyes. He laid his head on her chest, and moved his arm to lay down, putting some of his weight on her. His other hand was still under her shirt but had moved to her side. They were both exhausted. After a while he looked up at her once more, and when he saw she was still awake, he gave her one last peck before laying his head back down on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, and grasped his bicep with the other, keeping his arm wrapped around her, and they eventually both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope everyone is staying away from the craziness out there! ♥️
> 
> What'd you think? What's gonna happen next? 🤔
> 
> Comments & Kudos always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning after for our lovers from Jon's POV, and date night at Dany's! More drama ensues with Dany's business partner, I wonder why? 🤔 & Dany makes a little bit of progress with her commitment issues ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's storming here, which is my favorite time to light a candle and get my writing on. So I've finished chapter 21 and started chapter 22 of this! I have so many ideas still, it's all the in between stuff that stumps me. 
> 
> I still have two weeks left of my maternity leave, and I found out today we'll likely be working from home going forward, so hopefully I won't be slowing down any time soon!
> 
>   
> also, I'm aware Margery is spelled different in the GoT world, but I have no desire to auto correct my auto correct lol so we'll just let it be.

Jon woke to sunlight starting to peer through the many windows of Dany’s bedroom. At some point they had shifted and Dany’s back was facing his front and he had his arms wrapped around her, hers holding them to her. He slowly pulled away from her, trying not to wake her and surprisingly succeeded. When he checked his phone, it was only a little after 6AM. He got up and went to the bathroom and when he came back, she was awake, barely, and pressing a button on a remote to close all the curtains around the room.

He smirked, and figured she didn’t get to sleep in very often. He crawled back into bed with her, and they wrapped back around each other, now face to face. He’d hoped she wouldn’t feel the nudge of his morning wood between them. She kissed his neck down to his collarbone and then his chest before nuzzling closer to him and falling back to sleep. He soaked it all in, enjoying her touch, the smell of her hair, how soft her skin was under his fingertips, before he eventually dozed off too.

When he finally woke again, it was after 9AM. He didn’t feel the warmth of her next to him, and her side of the bed was empty too. He looked around her room and there was no sign of her, so he got up and put on his jeans and went to find her. Once he got downstairs he could hear her voice coming from the kitchen. He turned the corner, and there she was. Pacing her kitchen, waiting for coffee to brew, fuming at someone on the phone. He had known her less than a week, but he knew her well enough already to know that she never _actually_ took a day off.

“This is what I pay you for Varys, find him, and fix this, or you can find a new job” she yelled, and hung up the phone, slamming it down on the counter, letting out what was probably the biggest sigh he’d ever heard. He tried to hold in his laughter at how cute she was when she was angry. Her back was turned to him, with her hands on the counter. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, and leaned around to brush light kisses on her neck, and she giggled.

“Good Morning” she smiled and laid her arms over his.

“Good Morning baby” he whispered in her ear. “Bad wake up call?” He asked.

“Yes” she groaned and broke out of his embrace, pulling two coffee cups from a cabinet. He noticed then that she was still in only underwear and a t-shirt. Her all lace boy short panties were leaving little for him to imagine as she was on her tip toes reaching up into a cabinet. “My partner is MIA since last night, his assistant is useless and has no idea where he is. Knowing him he’s probably holed up with some foreign woman, or in a cell somewhere” she rolled her eyes as she poured coffee into the cups.

“This partner of yours sounds like quite a nuisance for you” he said, hoping to not upset her.

“He goes through these phases. I’ve had him in Essos too long and he’s bored and acts out like a child so that I’ll let him come home. But I need him there. One of our trade partners was threatening to pull from the company, so I needed him to figure out what they needed to stay” she handed him a coffee cup and looked partly shocked and partly disgusted when he drank it without adding anything to it. “How can you drink that?” She asked.

“It’s just coffee” he chuckled as she scrunched her face up. “And I can’t pretend to know what it’s like to be in that situation, but have you considered finding someone that can maybe run things more...responsibly...for you? I can’t see him doing these things being a good image for your company”

“No, you’re right, it’s not. Usually we can cover it up before anyone knows about it. He wasn’t always this way, when he first started, he was great at his job. I’m not sure when or why things changed but they only seem to be getting worse lately” she sipped her coffee that was highly doctored with cream and sugar.

“Well let’s get your mind off of it. What would you like to do today?” He asked her, smiling.

“I honestly have nothing to do today. What about you?”

“Well, at some point I will need to go to the store for things to cook tonight, but I’ll run home later and change and go to the store and come back at 5 like we planned. For now, how about we go have breakfast. Maybe Missy and her friend can join us” he smirked, knowing Missy probably had her own sleep over last night.

“Good idea, I could eat. I need something to soak up all the shots from last night” she rolled her eyes again. She called Missy on speakerphone. She picked up after a few rings. “Hello?” She answered sleepily.

“Good Morning sunshine” Dany laughed

“Dany you promised no work today” Missy whined.

“It’s not work. Do you have company?”

Missy hesitated and finally answered quietly “Yes, I do. Do you?”

“Yes” Dany giggled. Say hello to Jon, you’re on speaker”

“Hello Jon” she said, annoyed with them both. “Hello Missy” he replied, laughing.

“Get your asses up and lets go eat, it’s almost 10”

Missy groaned “Fine. Give us thirty minutes and we’ll meet you downstairs. Don’t expect me to be presentable” they both giggled and hung up.

Jon put his shirt and boots on from the night before, planning to change his shirt in his car, he kept a change of clothes in there. Dany had escaped off to, he assumed, her closet. He stood waiting for her in the door frame of her bedroom. After a few minutes she emerged in dark skinny jeans, white converse, and a dark red sweatshirt for a local football team, the Dragons.

“Sorry _darling_ , no new dress today, I try to enjoy not having to dress up on my days off” she teased when she caught him staring at her. She made her way to him and leaned up to kiss him.

“You’re beautiful no matter what you wear love” he kissed her back. “Besides, it’s pretty cute, although the wolves would take your dragons any day” he teased.

She gasped and her eyes widened. “Oh no” she shook her head. “The wolves?!…I’m sorry Jon, I don’t think this relationship is going to work out” she smiled.

“Relationship, huh?” He pulled her into his chest. “Is that what this is?” He brushed her lips with his, running his hands through her hair.

“Is that what you want?” She whispered

“Are you going to run for the hills if I say yes?”

“No”

“Is that what you want, a relationship?”

“Only with you”

“Then I’m yours” he smiled and kissed her gently, but she deepened the kiss, gripping his shirt in her fists, and then running her hands up around his neck before pulling out of their kiss, touching her forehead to his. “And I’m yours” she whispered, and kissed him once more.

Hating to do it, they pulled away and headed downstairs to meet Missy. He tried to contain his smiling, but this wild woman had made him happier in the last six days than he had been in all of his life.

Dany let him know of a place nearby they could walk to for brunch, so they went down to the garage so he could change his shirt before they met Missy out front. It was a cool morning in Kings Landing, it was getting closer to the time of the year they’d have actual fall weather.

He decided to put on a hooded sweatshirt he had in his trunk instead of a t-shirt. He caught her smirking at him when he took his shirt off. He wished he’d had his Wolves sweatshirt just for rivalries sake, but the one he had was a Stark Industries black hoodie. “You wear a lot of black, don’t you?” She laughed, taking his hand and they walked back inside to the front of the building. “Not on purpose” he smiled over at her.

Missy and Grey were getting off an elevator just as they were passing them. Missy looked like she’d probably had one too many drinks last night. He couldn’t read Grey. He was a strong silent type. He didn’t look tired or hungover.

“Rough night?” Dany joked, and Missy rolled her eyes at her.

“I’m going to kill Margery first thing Monday morning” Missy looped her arm through Grey’s and they started off on their walk to the restaurant. Eventually the girls broke away from the guys and walked in front of them, having their own conversation, probably about them, Jon imagined, or maybe what Missy did last night. He took the opportunity to try and get to know Grey a little better, considering if he’d be around as much as Missy was, they’d probably be spending a lot of time together.

He learned that he was Jon’s age, the girls were a year younger than them. He lived in Kings Landing and owned his own private security business that he’d just started up about a year ago. He met Missandei when she was getting coffee for herself and Dany one morning a few weeks ago, and last night was only their second date. As a fellow business owner, and dating someone that owned two businesses, he imagined Grey was probably just as busy as they all were.

They got to the restaurant and sat in a booth and ordered drinks. Dany wrapped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. She seemed to still be tired. She had some of her hair pulled back into a ponytail. As much as he loved seeing her in all her dresses, he almost liked her more like this. Comfortable. Comfortable with him.

He felt he already knew her so well, but also had so much more to learn about her. Missy and Grey shot each other looks now and then but otherwise they seemed to be shy towards each other. Maybe it was because he and Dany were with them. He tried his best to keep his hands to himself, to be _proper_. They sat and ate and talked about last night, and Dany updated Missy on the situation with her partner. They always seemed to dance around the topic of this, he could tell it made Dany uncomfortable, so he didn’t bring it up.

Jon rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing up and down her leg. Once they were done eating, their waitress brought their check and Jon grabbed it, but Dany took it from him.

“Get used to that” Missy laughed. “She does it every time” she rolled her eyes.

Dany smiled, thinking she was funny, so he leaned in to kiss her, holding their kiss to distract her, and snuck the check from her hands. “Not anymore you don’t” Jon laughed, and Missy joined in.

“Jon!” Dany yelled, playfully hitting his arm.

“Dany, you take care of everyone around you, let someone take care of you for once” he pleaded “Please” he smiled, giving her the same puppy dog eyes she’d given him the night before.

She narrowed her eyes, but smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a quick peck. “Fine” she grinned. He paid and they all took off walking back towards her building.

They walked hand in hand the entire way, not a word said between them. He noticed she kept checking her phone, but not replying to whatever texts she was getting, and ignoring every call. “Dany, I told you, you don’t have to do that”

She looked up at him, flustered, as if she was snapping out of some thought. “Sorry, no, it’s okay, it’s my partner. As you can imagine, I have little to say to him at the moment” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, on the bright side, at least you know where he is, that he’s okay”

“Right now I’m almost wishing he wasn’t”

He didn’t know what to say back to that.

“I’m sorry” she looked back up at him. “I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to deal with that whole situation. Not today. I want to spend today with you. It is my day off after all” she smiled, knowing he’d appreciate her avoiding work, and he smirked back at her and shook his head. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and she wrapped an arm around his back, fisting his hoodie, and entangled her other hand with his over her shoulder, laying her head on his chest as they walked. He noticed Missy and Grey holding hands ahead of them, talking and laughing. “Looks like they’re moving right along” he smirked.

“I try not to get attached, Missy has had a lot of boyfriends, but I like him so far, she’s usually not so shy”

He found that odd. “How many is a lot?” He laughed and she joined in.

“If I had to guess, I’d say he’s probably at least number six this year”

“Wow. Okay then” he raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“She enjoys her freedom and being able to go out and do what she wants when she wants”

“It sounds like she may be in the wrong line of work as well” he teased

She nudged him in the ribs “Jon Stark, are you saying I’m a difficult employer?”

“Not at all, I’m saying you’re a busy employer”

“I am very busy, but Missy knows if she has plans she’s free to go as long as I’m not in the middle of a crisis” she laughed. They finally got back to her building. The streets were much busier on their way back than they were on their way there. He decided he was going to go ahead and run home and to the store since they were already down near the garage. He walked Dany to the elevator and kissed her goodbye, and then went to his car.

His drive home took longer than expected because of the traffic. He took a shower and changed, deciding on a plaid button up shirt and jeans. He took a change of clothes just in case, and picked out a few movies for them to watch. He checked on a few things in the office before heading back out to go to the store. He decided he’d cook steak and potatoes and got stuff to make a salad. Dany had texted him telling him not to worry about getting drinks, that she had wine, and plenty of other things to drink.

He finished up at the store and headed back to her building. She had texted him the elevator code to get into her apartment, so he went right up. When he got in, he didn’t see her anywhere. She had music playing and the fireplace lit, with candles on the tables and kitchen island. He took his boots off and went to take all the groceries into the kitchen and started getting things ready.

He heard her bare feet on the floor before she could sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him from behind. “Hey you” she said as she ran her hands down his chest, laying her head against his back.

He took her hands and turned around to face her. She was radiant as ever. Her hair was wavy. She had put all her normal make up on, including the red lipstick he’d seen the first day they met. But she was wearing a white button up shirt that was a little bit see through, with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. From his view, he could see a tiny bit of a black lace bra, which reminded him of the first day they met. And she wore light skinny jeans that hugged her every curve, with holes at the knees, and she was barefoot, which he was learning was a habit of hers. He was definitely starting to love casual Daenerys.

“Hi baby” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, leaning in to kiss her. She smelled like a dream.

“Don’t worry, it’s non transferable” she laughed, pointing to her lipstick.

“That’s good, I’m not sure red is my color” he smiled, and kissed her once more before turning back to start dinner. “I hope you like steak”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you I’m a vegetarian” she teased

“I’ve watched you eat too much meat already to ever believe that” he smirked.

She went to one of the cabinets to get glasses out. “Is wine okay? Or I have beer, scotch, water?” She laughed.

“I’ll take scotch if that’s okay”

“Of course that’s okay Jon” she playfully rolled her eyes.

“I’m not much of a wine drinker. I don’t mind it, but I haven’t ever found one I really like”

“Maybe we should do a tasting some time”

“I’d like that” he smiled at her.

She poured herself red wine and him scotch.

“Can I trust you to cut up stuff for a salad, miss ‘I don’t cook’?” He laughed

“I’m sure I can manage” she smirked.

She cut up vegetables on the kitchen island while he cut up red potatoes next to the stove behind her and they talked about how he learned to cook from his mother, but didn’t cook often since it was just him. She teased that he could come and cook for her every night. She did also confess that she did know how to bake a lot of things, but also didn’t do it often, but because of time, not because it was just her.

Eventually she finished chopping and put everything in a bowl and sat on a bar stool at the kitchen island and watched him cook. Every time he looked back to see what she was doing, she was just watching him. He understood how busy she was, and how important her businesses were to her, so he appreciated moments like this when he had her undivided attention. No one barging in on them, no phones in sight.

He told her when things were about done, so she got up and got plates, bowls, and silverware out for them. He put everything on plates for them while she filled their bowls with salad and refilled their drinks. They sat and began eating. He watched her a little more attentively than he needed to, trying to read if she liked the food or not.

“This is amazing Jon, thank you” she smiled and kissed his cheek

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it”

They finished eating and she rinsed off their dishes and put them in the dishwasher, not allowing him to help. She refilled their drinks again and they went to her living room to start a movie. He held out three movies for her to choose from.

“Okay, so we can go with the classic serial killer, a creepy clown, or...ghosts” he giggled.

She laughed with him “Surprise me”

“You’re not going to be a scaredy cat are you?”

“I might” she smirked. He went with the classic. “Have you seen this before?” She asked.

“No, have you?”

“No, I haven’t seen a movie in a long time”

He started the movie and sat next to her on the couch, putting his arm around her and she nuzzled in close and wrapped her arm around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. It all felt so normal, like this was how it was supposed to be. Like it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get the second half of their evening from Dany's POV next! How do we think that's going to go?
> 
> I love reading everyones comments and hearing what you think will happen next! 
> 
> Stay safe out there readers & stay home if you can! ♥️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Jon & Dany's evening from Dany's POV. A sleep over, a morning after, and some heated phone conversations. Oh, and of course a girls day with our favorite, Missy ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm not totally confident in my ability to write smut. It's not the best, but I've def read worse, so we're just going with it. 
> 
> I should probably give you a heads up and say that things don't go all the way, but progress is progress for these lovers ♥️

Dany had taken a quick nap when Jon had ran home and to the store earlier in the day, so she wouldn’t be too tired to spend time with him. She loved being wrapped up in him. He was always so warm, and although his body was rock hard, he was so soft with her, and she could drown in the scent that was just _Jon_.

She loved the feel of his fingertips running up and down her arms. At some point they had shifted on the couch and were both laying down with a blanket wrapped around them. She laid her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around him, and his around her. She could have easily fallen asleep just being in the comfort of his arms. She tried not to overthink it, but she couldn’t stop questioning what had changed in her to make her want things like this. Maybe it was just him. _Her_ Jon.

The movie was over and she pretended it didn’t scare her. She played it off as well as she could. He moved off the couch and turned off the tv and the fireplace with the remote he’d likely seen her using before to shut it off. He turned to her and offered his hand and she took it, following him up to her room, wrapping herself around him from behind. He chuckled and pulled one of her hands to his lips, kissing her palm.

Once they were in her room, he turned to face her slowly, breathing heavily, seemingly at war with something in his own mind. Her heart was racing. He reached up to cup her face in his hands. She locked her eyes on his, and held tight onto his sides. She knew what they were both thinking. What they both wanted. And she also knew that they both knew they couldn’t. She pulled herself out of their locked eyes and put her forehead to his chest and tried to reign in all the heat she was putting off.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face back up to his. He kissed her slowly at first, but when she opened her mouth to take his bottom lip between her teeth, he could no longer hold back, and deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing. Her hands ran up his chest, around his neck, and into his hair, pulling the tie to let his curls loose. She was surprised when he let go of her face and ran his hands down her chest over her breasts and then stopped at her sides. He broke away and they were both panting.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered. She nodded without hesitation, eyes locking back into his.

He brought his hands up and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. She moved her hands down to his biceps, giving him room. She couldn’t breathe. She probably should have told him it was herself she couldn’t trust, but she was going to test her strength with whatever he had in mind.

She knew whatever it was, he wasn’t going to try and go all the way. And she was surprisingly okay with that. For now. She understood why he wanted to take it slow. She didn’t want to at first, sex was first nature to her. But the more time she spent with him, the more she knew she couldn’t let him go. And as much as she wanted to pretend it wouldn’t, she knew that sex always complicated things. She also didn’t want what they were building to turn into something similar to what she had before, simply physical.

She slid her shirt over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, and slowly reached up to unbutton his shirt. He ran his fingertips up and down the backs of her arms, as hers ran up his chest and over his shoulders, pulling off his shirt. She pulled him back into her and began kissing him again, pushing him back towards her bed. Despite his initial boldness, she could sense him now hesitating, so she, without a second thought, took control.

She reached down and started to unbutton his pants before he grabbed her hands. “Dany” he whispered, pulling out of their kiss. “Trust me” she whispered into his ear, moving back into him, and he let her. They both took their jeans off, and he turned them around and laid her back onto her bed, climbing on top of her, seeming to have snapped back into things. He kissed her passionately before moving down to the sensitive spot below her ear, to her neck, down her chest to the top of her breasts that were spilling over her bra, biting one softly, and then back up, and his eyes met hers.

She pulled his face back into hers, keeping one hand around his neck, rubbing the other down his chest before she felt the top of his boxers. She could feel his cock hard through them, and he gasped as she ran her hand over it, still kissing him. She reached into his boxer briefs and nearly lost her control with just the feel of his thick, hard length in her hand. She rubbed over the tip, feeling a warm drip coming out already. She began stroking him up and down, slowly, not wanting to push him. Not wanting to tempt herself any more than she already was. After a moment, he pulled away from her kiss and moved to hold his weight on one side, running his other hand down her stomach to her underwear, slowly drifting his hand inside. She tried to focus on her own movements, but when she felt his fingers move over her slit, she nearly lost it.

She was soaked, and she knew it. He had barely even touched her and she was a mess. The deep breath he let out let her know he felt it too. She continued to stroke him, starting to move faster, as he rubbed up and down her cunt, entering one finger inside of her, and then another. This caused a moan to escape her, and he grunted. She was still holding him around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept on. Once his thumb went up circling around her nub, it was over. She sped up her strokes on him. He was breathing heavy next to her ear and leaned in again to kiss her neck, biting her as he let out a quiet moan.

“Dany I’m gonna...” he couldn’t finish his sentence. She was there, and she could tell he was close, even without his warning.

“It’s okay” She could feel herself pulsing around his fingers. “Oh, Jon” she moaned in his ear, unable to control herself any longer.

Seconds later he put his face back into her neck and grunted “ _fuck_ Dany”, and she could feel his warm seed spilling onto her stomach.

He kissed her over and over as they caught their breaths, and then pulled his boxers back up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel for her. He helped her clean up and then she got up to get dressed. She grabbed a t-shirt and boy short underwear and changed in the bathroom. She didn’t care about changing in front of him, but she didn’t want to tempt him any more than she already had.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was already back in bed waiting for her. She couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that was now glued to her face. She climbed into bed and met him in the middle, what seemed to have become her new nighttime routine over the last few nights. They laid on their sides facing each other, and she wrapped a leg over his. He put his arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back, and eventually rested it on her backside. She kissed him once more, letting their lips linger together for as long as she could, and rested her hand on his cheek. Neither of them said a word, their smiles and kisses and long gazes into each other’s eyes were enough of an agreement that they both appreciated what had just happened between them. It wasn’t too long before they both let sleep take them. 

She woke up the next morning still wrapped in his embrace, which she was thankful for. He had both arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to his chest. She wondered what time it was. She didn’t forget to close her curtains or put her phone on silent the night before, so she figured it was later. She decided to stay in the little cocoon of happiness they had created for as long as possible.

She moved her hand from his chest to his side and kissed his chest lightly, trying, unsuccessfully, not to wake him. She could feel his hands loosen a little, and one move from her back, over her behind, down to her thigh and pulled it over his leg, leaving his hand there, and he kissed her forehead.

“Good morning baby” he groaned.

“Good morning” she whispered. “It’s okay, you can go back to sleep” she added, and he groaned again. She tried not to laugh, but let a little giggle escape.

She closed her eyes and started to doze off before she heard a buzzing sound. She rolled her eyes thinking it was Sunday, could people not leave her alone for one day? But then she realized it was coming from his phone and not hers. “Jon, your phone” she nudged him.

He slowly unraveled from her, clearly not in any hurry to answer. He looked to see who it was and sighed, but answered. “Hello?”…“What is it Ygritte?”…“I’m not at the office, why are you there?”…“It’s Sunday, so no, no one is there”

She could see him getting frustrated, running his hand through his hair. “Okay, I’ll be there in a bit”. She could hear the person saying something, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying, and then he hung up.

“I’m sorry, that was my supplier. The crazy one I told you about. She got another shipment in of materials we need for tomorrow, so she was dropping them off today”

She tried to reel in her jealousy and not get upset about his ex just showing up at his office that was also his home, but she understood they were friends, on top of having a working relationship. She felt a sting of guilt wash over her. He had been honest with her about his ex and clearly had nothing to hide, and she wasn’t telling Jon the whole truth about her partner.

Her mind went to the texts she’d gotten from her partner the day before while at breakfast with Jon. He’d found out she was seeing someone from gods knows who and wasn’t happy about it. She’d planned on telling him in person once he got back from Essos. She made the decision then and there that she would tell Jon soon. She knew she couldn’t keep the fire smothered forever, but until her partner was back in Westeros, she didn’t want Jon to think it was more than what it really was. But it seemed she would need to tell him sooner than later. 

She wrapped her leg back over his and brought herself up to straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss his neck. “Is this a common thing I’ll have to worry about, your crazy exes showing up at your place?” She giggled, continuing to kiss his neck and collarbone and chest in between her words.

He chuckled with her and ran his hands down her back. “No, I don’t think so. Besides, the only woman I want showing up at my place unannounced is you.” He moved his hands up to grasp her face and kissed her deeply. “You could come with me?” He kissed her again.

“It’s okay, I trust you”. She’d only hoped that he’d return the same trust once she gathered enough courage to come clean.

She leaned in and kissed him again before sitting up. “You better get going” she smirked, and he shook his head.

“I was looking forward to spending the day in bed with you” he pouted as he ran his hands up and down her thighs

“Mmm don’t tempt me to trap you here all day” She leaned over and kissed him again.

“That could easily be done. But I do need to get things ready to go for tomorrow morning, so I can get back to work on my baby’s building. I wouldn’t want to displease her” he teased

“Never that” she grinned. “Okay” she sighed “I surrender you” she put her hands up and moved off of him, but not before he could give her ass a light slap. She giggled and laid on her back, and he leaned down to kiss her. He got up and got dressed. She started to get up to let him out.

“It’s okay, relax, it’s your last day off, I can see myself out” he smirked, and leaned over to kiss her goodbye. “I’ll text you when I get home. Bye baby” he kissed her forehead. “Bye” she smiled.

She fell back onto her bed, unable to control her smile. She was falling way too fast for Jon Stark, and she didn’t care to stop it. She trusted him. Not just to be loyal to her, but with her body, with her work, with her heart. She hugged around her pillow that still smelled like him, and unsurprisingly started to fall asleep.

Almost two hours had passed when she woke back up, but not willingly. She heard Missy looking for her around the house. “I’m in here” she murmured, still muffled by her pillow. Missy eventually found her and laid next to her in bed. “I’m not laying in the remains of your hot Jon sex am I?” She laughed. Dany playfully slapped her arm. “No, you ass, still no sex” she rolled her eyes. “Gods what?! Why?!”

“We’re taking it slow” she answered, trying to hide her shy grin.

“What does Daenerys Targaryen ever take slow? I don’t know how you’re doing it, I would have jumped his bones the first night I had him in my bed” she smirked

“Missy!” Dany laughed. “And what about Grey? Have you broke him yet or is it just my sex life we’re concerned with today?”

“Oh it happened. We went out last night, and I didn’t drink much. He didn’t want to ‘take advantage’ the night before. He came back to my place and _gods_ Dany it was amazing” they both laughed.

“Well at least one of us is getting laid” she gave Missy the side eye.

“How is that even working? He’s slept in your bed the last three nights and nothing?”

“We’ve done many things, just not sex”

“Many things?”

“I’ll never tell” Dany laughed, and Missy dropped it, knowing her all too well.

“What’s the plan for today?”

“Absolutely nothing” she closed her eyes, still wrapped around her ‘Jon pillow’

“I’m good with that” Missy said, slumping down into her bed, making herself comfortable. “Can we at least watch movies and order food?”

Dany laughed “Yes, I need food. The remote is over there” she pointed to the bedside table. Missy turned on the tv simultaneously while scrolling through places to eat on her phone. Within an hour they had breakfast delivered and had started binging a new show. She totally forgot Jon was going to text her, so she rolled over to see he had, two hours ago.

**I miss you already...**

**I miss you too. Sorry, I fell back asleep after you left. Missy is here now joining me in doing absolutely nothing today.**

**I’m glad you got some rest. Although I wish it was me you were doing nothing with.**

**I think if it was you here, I wouldn’t be doing nothing** 😉

**Don’t tease me baby**

**I’m sorry. Last night was amazing, dinner and everything else. Thank you for taking care of me** ☺️

 **It was my pleasure** 😉

**Now who’s teasing?**

**I have no idea what you’re talking about.**

**Of course not. I’m not sure how I’m going to get any sleep tonight without you**

**I’ll be dreaming of you**

She grinned at her phone while texting Jon. Her day with Missy went by much quicker than she’d hoped, as all her days off usually did. She was tempted to invite Jon over to stay with her, but she knew they needed to have time to themselves too. She tried as well as she could to keep things healthy.

After Missy left, Dany ran a hot bath with all her oils and bubbles to relax before she had to get back to the real world in the morning. As she laid back in her tub, she got the idea to video call Jon to tell him goodnight. She grabbed her phone from the small table next to the tub that had a candle burning and a glass of white wine.

She tapped her screen to call him, the image of herself in her bath reflecting on her screen. Bubbles covered everything that they needed to, aside from the tops of her breasts. After a few rings, his face popped on her screen and his smile quickly turned to a jaw dropping gaze, and she giggled.

“You are going to kill me” he smirked, shaking his head.

“I just wanted to tell you goodnight” she said innocently, grinning back at him.

“Right, I bet you did” he chuckled.

She sat up a little bit, still not revealing too much. “I miss you” she said seductively.

“I miss you too” he replied, in a low voice that made her want to jump him right through the phone.

“I wish you were here” she gave him a small smile.

“Mmm me too baby” he laid back in what she assumed was his bed. Dark blue sheets surrounded him. He was shirtless with one hand holding his phone above him, and the other laid behind his head on a pillow.

“So, I have a confession” she said, still keeping a seductive tone with him.

“What’s that love?” He too, was keeping the low, slow growl of a tone with her. _Gods_ she wanted him.

“The first day we met, when I tried sleeping at night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I woke up in the middle of the night dreaming about your eyes staring into mine, about your hands running over me. I couldn’t fall back to sleep, so I touched myself while thinking about you”

He closed his eyes as if he was trying to ring in his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again he had a small smirk and shook his head. “You’re bad Dany”

“I know” she said, biting her lip

“What if I told you I did the same?”

“Did you?”

“Yes”

She smirked, now she was the one shaking her head. She decided to change the subject before things got too heated. “You’re pretty cute when you’re sleepy” She smiled at him.

“And you’re pretty sexy in the bath” he smirked back at her.

“You’ll have to join me some time” she teased

“And you will have to join me here, at my place, in my bed some time. Although your bed is probably more comfortable” he chuckled.

“I could probably sleep on a rock with you and still be comfortable”

“Let’s not test that” they both giggled.

She sighed, knowing she’d have to let him go soon. “I have to get out” she told him regretfully. “I’m getting wrinkly” she laughed, holding up her fingertips to show him, and he chuckled.

“As much as I’d love to see you get out, I’d rather see it in person later”

She agreed. “I’d rather show you in person” she winked. “I’ll see you in the morning?” She asked

“Yes you will, I’ll come find you”

“Okay, goodnight baby” she said, blowing him a kiss.

“Goodnight love” he grinned before hanging up.

Dany got out of her bath and dried off. She slipped on a tank top and underwear and blow dried her hair. She climbed into bed and got back to the show she and Missy had started earlier. Missy wouldn’t care if she watched without her, they never finished any shows they started anyway. She wasn’t tired, but knew she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and hoped that her favorite eyes would haunt her dreams that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm physically incapable of not using emojis 🤦🏻♀️😂
> 
> What'd you guys think? 
> 
> This was the last chapter before things start to unfold, any guesses as to what's coming?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading & stay safe out there my friends! ♥️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler fluff from Jon's POV before things hit the fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & here's the chapter we've been waiting for!
> 
> unbeta'd & mood board by me ♥️

That morning, Jon couldn’t wait to get in to see Dany. But he was also excited to get to work on her offices. He and his guys had already loaded all the materials they’d be starting with into trucks early that morning, and headed to her building around 7AM. He decided he’d wait until they at least had everything hauled upstairs before sneaking off to see her for a moment. It took them about an hour to get the flooring up with several elevator trips. It was close to 9AM when he left his guys to go up to see her.

He found her in her office with a fire already lit, her hair down and wavy, wearing a black dress that was tight up top with a floral pattern, and then flowed out. Black heals, red lips, She was pacing around behind her desk, reading over a paper. He knocked twice at her door frame, not wanting to barge in.

“Hello darling” she smiled from ear to ear. He went to her, returning the same smile, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers went around his neck and they shared a lingering, intimate kiss.

“Morning” he smiled

She pecked his lips again. “You don’t have to knock you know”

“I didn’t want to intrude”

“Yes, you’re quite right, my sales report and I were in the middle of a very intimate moment” she teased

“Okay, no more knocking” he chuckled and pulled her back in to a heated kiss. He could taste the sweetness of her coffee on her lips.

Then there was a knock at the door. “That’s enough you two” Missy entered, seeming very flustered. “We have big problems” she looked to Dany, and the panic in Dany’s eyes was nearly instant.

“What is it?” She let go of Jon, but didn’t move away from him.

“Should I go?” Jon cut in

“No” she and Missy said simultaneously

“This is about you, too” Missy gave Dany a look of worry. She then dropped several magazines across Dany’s desk, all of them with pictures of the two of them together. Him kissing her against his car last week, the two of them at Wildfire, the four of them after breakfast walking tangled up in each other. “ _Queen Of Fashion, Daenerys Targaryen, spotted with mystery lover”._ And the headlines got worse from there.

Dany sighed and her head dropped as she held herself up by her hands on her desk. He ran his hands through his hair. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, he figured it came with the territory. But she seemed very upset about it. He caught her and Missandei giving each other a knowing look, he wasn’t sure what that was about. “Shit” she finally let out. After a moment she looked up at him. “I’m so sorry Jon” she looked worried.

He took her hands into his to try and reassure her. “It’s alright Dany”

“It’s not. This is so invasive. What we have is special to me. We, _you_ , you shouldn’t have to worry about it being plastered all over magazines for the world to see”

“I think that’s part of dating the _queen of fashion_ ” he tried to joke to lighten the mood.

“Jon” she didn’t like the joke.

“No, I’m sorry, that wasn’t funny” he reeled himself in. “Missy could you give us a moment please” he asked. Missy nodded and left her office and closed the door behind her. His eyes went back into Dany’s. He had never seen her this upset. He wasn’t sure what to do but to tip toe around it until he could read her better. He let go of her hands and moved closer to her and grasped her face.

“Listen to me” he said, trying to get on her level of seriousness. “This is special to me too. More than you know. But these...” he waved over the magazines “these were all moments that we shared out in public for the world to see anyway. I’m not ashamed of you, I will never hide you or hide from you. I’m proud to be by your side. I’m proud to be the only man Daenerys Targaryen has ever allowed into her bed” he smiled, and that got her to let out a small smile too. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks. “I don’t care what these say, I don’t care what any one has to say about us, or how many pictures they take. These photos were all taken out in public where we already didn’t care who saw what we were doing. We have so many more moments where it’s just you and I, that they can never take away from us, and we’ll have plenty more. Okay?” He finished, and she nodded, seeming to pull herself back together, and he gave her a small kiss.

“This doesn’t scare you?” She asked.

“No. Nothing will ever scare me away from you” he smiled “unless you’re a murderer. Then we may have to have a talk” they both giggled.

“I guess you’ll never know, Jon Stark” she teased, and leaned up to kiss him again.

“Does this scare you?” He asked, remembering that Dany had never been in a real relationship before, she’d probably never been harassed by paparazzi with a man before. Up until then they were just living in their own world, not thinking about those on the outside knowing about their relationship.

“No, honestly it doesn’t. I’m proud to be the woman you’re wrapped around in these photos. It’s all just a little intrusive”

“I understand” he kissed her forehead. “Now, I don’t want to keep distracting you, you know, being your _mystery lover_ and all” they laughed “So I’ll be downstairs. Can you manage not to have any more breakdowns without me today?” He smirked

She gave him a fake pout “I guess I can try”

He leaned in to kiss her once more before having to tear himself away from her. “Now get to work” he whispered, giving her backside a small squeeze, and she giggled.

He let Missy back in to her office as he left and went back downstairs. He figured he should probably call his mom and let her know about Dany before she had to read about it in a magazine. He had been so wrapped up in their little bubble of happiness, he hadn’t even gotten the thought to call his family and tell them about her. But in his defense, it had only been a week. Although it felt like so much longer.

He called his mom on his way back downstairs and she was happy for him, she said she wanted to meet Dany if things got serious. That made him think maybe she’d like to go home with him for the holidays. He also sent his cousins a message in their group text to let them know. Sansa had already seen in a magazine, the rest of them were just glad to hear he was finally moving on from Val. Once he got back to work, all he could think about was Dany.

He was worried about her freaking out over these articles. Knowing about her lack of wanting relationships in the past had him concerned. He didn’t read magazines or things like that, so he wouldn’t know if she had been plastered with any other men in any other articles before. He didn’t care to find out. He just didn’t want this to change things between them.

But then he wondered if maybe that was it. Maybe Dany had never been “spotted” with any men before, and this was causing her to panic. This was one of the many things that would make their relationship real, and that scared her. But Jon knew from everything she’d confessed to him that it was possible that this was going to be a normal routine for them with things like this as she learned to be comfortable in a real relationship.

At the end of the day, he finished up work around 6PM. He knew she was still there working. She had mentioned that next week was fashion week and she’d be slammed all week for the next two weeks. He decided to do something to try and cheer her up, and that he was with her in this, regardless of any speculation.

He ran across the street to a few places to get her a couple things and then headed back up to her office. She was, not surprisingly, back to her flustered persona. But this time she had a model standing in the middle of her office, and Dany was barefoot on her knees fitting a dress to the girl, and Missy was helping. He almost knocked until he remembered her new rule, laughing internally at the thought. He walked in and she didn’t hear his footsteps, but Missy did.

“Hello Jon” she smirked

“Hello ladies” he smiled. Dany looked up at him and smiled and sat down what she was doing and came to hug him. “I brought you something” he smiled, stopping her before she reached behind his back.

“Okay, what is it?” She asked nervously

He pulled the items from behind his back and handed them to her. “I remembered you telling me you loved that chocolate place across the street, so I went there and got you some, hopefully to make you feel better about this shit day” he laughed “And one rose, for one week that we’ve been dating” he was nervous now.

“Jon! I love it. Thank you” she kissed him as if there weren’t other people in the room. “But it’s been a week since we met, we didn’t start dating that day” she raised an eyebrow and smirked, correcting him.

“Didn’t we though? I mean after your confession last night I’d say that’s enough for dating” he laughed

“Jon Stark!” She playfully slapped his arm, her cheeks turning red. She turned and walked to put the chocolates on her desk, and put the rose in the vase with the other roses he’d sent her last week, still holding up space on her desk. She then went back to the model to go back to what she was doing.

“Sit love, I’ll be here a while” and so he did.

“Shit I’m sorry, Jon this is Irri, one of my models. Irri this is Jon, my boyfriend” she said without hesitation, and she didn’t look to him in question. He smiled. He didn’t miss the surprise on Missy’s face that turned to a smile.

“You’ll have to excuse them” Missy joked, “They tend to forget there are other people around most of the time”

He and Dany both giggled. “Nice to meet you Jon” the model smiled, she was quiet. “You too”

He sat and talked with them for about an hour before deciding to take off. Dany walked him to the elevator and clung to him as if she didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want to leave either, but he knew he needed to get home and make sure everything that was needed for the next day was ready to go.

“Well, happy one week anniversary” she giggled, breaking their silence “You’re officially the longest boyfriend I’ve ever had”.

He smirked and shook his head. At least she was able to joke about her past. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you casually starting to call me your boyfriend today like it’s not a big deal” he teased

“I’m sorry, I guess we should have discussed that” she said nervously

“No, Dany” he said, stopping her at the elevator and pulling her into him. “There’s no need for a discussion, I was only joking. We did talk about us both wanting a relationship, It’s what we both want. Or at least it’s what I want. I was just surprised you said it, after everything”

“After my failure to be in a relationship in the past” she laughed again “It’s what I want too Jon” she leaned up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over her lips to her tongue. She tightened her grasp on him, fisting one hand into his shirt at his side, and the other up his neck into his hair. He held her by her waist against the marble wall next to the elevator, gliding one hand down over her back side. The elevator eventually pinged to take him downstairs. He had to tear himself away from her, not wanting to one bit. “Text me when you get home safe” she smiled and let go of his hand. “I will, bye baby” he smiled and she blew him a kiss before the elevator closed. _Seven hells_ he was mad for this woman.

Once he was home and settled in, he sent her a text.

**I’m home safely**

**That makes one of us**

**Still at the office?**

**Yes, but before you get onto me for working too much, this is one of the most important times of the year for me. And I’m almost finished.**

**Can I expect another teasing goodnight call tonight?**

**I’m starting to think you like to be teased Jon Stark**

**It is very sexy**

**If you’re awake when I get home, I can probably make that happen**

**I would stay up all night for you**

She didn’t respond right away, so Jon went to check on some work orders, and then went down to check on supplies and make sure everything was ready for the morning. His guys had finished about a third of the flooring that day. They’d have enough for the next day, but were going to go ahead and bring in the rest since it was already loaded and ready.

He was caught up in work when he heard his phone ring on his desk. It had been about two hours since her last text. The call was a video call from her. He took a deep breath and answered. He could have come undone at just the sight of her.

“Seven hells Dany” he let out before he could stop himself, and she giggled. She was wearing a dark blue lace bra that he could nearly see through. It shaped her breasts perfectly. She was laying in her bed and her eyes were drowsy but sensual.

“What are you doing love?” She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts of all the things he’d like to do to her right then.

He shook his head to regain his focus, and she smirked. “I’m in my office logging work orders”

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to work after hours, but you are?” She teased

“I was keeping busy to stay up for you. Besides, you’re allowed to work as much as you want as long as I still get to see you” he smiled

“You could come see me right now”

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes “Okay I’m on my way” he joked and she laughed.

He started to make his way upstairs to his loft, showing her around as he went. “It’s better in person” he smirked.

“Maybe you can show me this weekend, I can come stay with you Saturday and we can have dinner and watch movies at your place instead of mine”

“Won’t you be busy? Fashion week and all”

“It starts Friday. I have to go to the opening event in the evening, and Saturdays events are mostly in the afternoon. My show is in the evening but it doesn’t run late. And it all goes on until next Saturday”

“Sounds exhausting” he chuckled

“It is, which is why I’ll need a nice dinner and a warm man to cuddle up to when it’s over” she smirked

“Okay, my place then. Saturday night. I’ll cook”

“You don’t have to cook you know, we could always get take out”

“I like cooking for you, I don’t get to cook much”

“Okay then. How would you feel about being my date Friday night? I know it’s not your scene, but-“

He cut her off “If you want me to be there, I’ll go” he smiled

“It’s black tie” she added

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I have a lot of black ties” he laughed.

“So you’ll come?”

“I’ll come”

They talked for another half hour or so before saying goodnight. Neither of them wanted to hang up, but it was late and Dany had already mentioned going into work earlier the next morning. That came before he was ready. He didn’t see her much as they were both busy. She brought him coffee in the morning as soon as he got in. He could tell she was exhausted and had already been there for hours. He checked in on her again before he left but found her on a lower floor going over all the final touches for her fashion show. She was swamped, so he made their goodbyes quick. They didn’t video chat that night, but she did call when she got home and they told each other all about their days.

The next day was more of the same. She looked even more tired. He somehow convinced her to let him steal her away from all the madness and take her to lunch. They decided on a sandwich place across the street. This was the first time they’d went in public together since all the magazine drama. He was happy to see her still take his hand or wrap herself around him, and even kiss him, not caring who was watching.

It was nice to see her relax, even if it was just a tiny bit in the midst of everything she had going on. She kept apologizing for how little time she’d spent with him over the last three days, and that made him a bit sad that someone in her past had obviously made her feel like she had to apologize for doing what she loves.

He was patient and knew how important her work was. He didn’t mind, and knew they’d have plenty of time over the weekend. He reassured her of these things. He had to keep reminding himself that this was all new to her, and it had been a long time for him, so it would all be a learning process for both of them. He walked her back up to her office and they said their goodbyes. He didn’t hear from her the rest of the day, or at night.

Thursday morning he woke up to a text from her that she’d sent him the night before after midnight letting him know she’d just gotten home from the office, and apologized once again for being absent most of the day. He smirked and shook his head. He got ready for the day and headed out. They’d be finishing the flooring for her office floor today, so he was glad to have that done. He stopped and got them coffee on the way in, knowing she’d probably already been there long enough to finish the one Missy usually got her. He went straight up to her office when he got there.

When he walked in, she was on the phone, sitting at her desk. She was wearing a dark red dress that buttoned all the way down and hugged every inch of her body. Her hair was straight, which was rare. She had one side pushed behind her ear. Her make up hid how tired she was. She had a flustered look on her face and her cheeks were red. She looked up seeing him come in and smiled, and he gave her a pouty face, wanting her to know how much he wished he could help her relax.

He went to stand next to her and sat her coffee in front of her. She pushed her chair away from her desk and turned to him and pulled him by his shirt to lean over so she could kiss him, still listening to who ever she was talking to on the phone. He caressed her cheek as he returned her kiss, wishing it could last longer.

When he pulled away, he went to stand behind her chair and started to massage her neck and shoulders, feeling how tense she was. He could feel and see her relaxing as he touched her. Her skin was angel soft under his finger tips. “Okay, thank you so much” she said to the person on the phone, and said goodbye, dropping her phone on her desk. She let out a deep sigh and leaned back into her chair and he snorted. He continued rubbing and kneading over her skin, and she leaned into his touch, moving her head to one side, giving him access to her neck. She let out a moan, causing his pants to tighten. “You’re going to put me to sleep” she giggled.

“Funny, this is doing the opposite for me” he laughed.

“I could definitely get used to this” she said, grabbing one of his hands to stop his movements and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm of his hand up to the tip of his thumb. She stood and turned around and sat on her desk, pulling him in between her legs. He encircled her face in his hands, at first bringing her bottom lip between his, and then went back for more. She parted her lips, and put her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his tongue on hers, making up for time lost that week. They stopped only to catch their breath, their foreheads resting against one another’s. “I needed that” she grinned, kissing him again.

“I thought you might” he smirked.

“Can I just keep you here and kiss you all day?”

“Well, if I didn’t know you well enough to know you’re going to be here all night, I’d offer to come stay with you tonight and give you a full body massage so you can relax before your big week. And unlimited kisses of course.”

“That’s very tempting. I may just have to leave at a decent time tonight” she teased, kissing him once more.

“Yeah, we’ll see” he joked “We should be finishing the floors today, so I probably wont be here tomorrow. I know you’ll be busy, but just so you know”

“So that means I can keep you up all night since you don’t work tomorrow?” She smirked

“Let’s see how late you’re here first”

She gave him a challenging look as she moved her hands to his sides, gripping his shirt, and kissed his lips gently, then his jaw, his neck, before giving it a small bite. “Gods I miss you” she whispered as she pulled back to kiss his lips again. Another long passionate kiss he’d have to eventually force himself to come out of. But he didn’t have to. There were two small knocks on her door and she pulled away letting out a deep sigh and rolling her eyes.

“Make it stop” she whined, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her. He gave her one last kiss and pulled away. “I’ll come by later” he winked and she smiled back at him. She hopped off her desk and straightened herself up. “Come in” she said to who ever was on the other side of her office door. Margery entered. “Missandei is on line one for you, she said you weren’t answering your cell. She’s down on 7 and there’s a problem with one of the dresses”

“I got it, thank you” she closed her eyes and put both hands on her temples.

“Hey” he said, waiting by the doorframe to leave. “Take a deep breath. You got this. After all, you are the _Queen_ of fashion” he smirked. She gave him a roll of the eyes and smiled, waving him off. He went down to check on where his guys were at with the flooring. He was happy to see everything was about done, they’d just need a few finishing touches. The next thing they were doing was swapping out a tile ceiling for a flat white ceiling, and replacing all the light fixtures. He had wanted to do that first, but those materials were going to take longer, so they got the floor in first. Then they’d have all the glass to set up for offices and walls, similar to her floor, and then all the desks and fixtures. He’d hoped to have this floor done in a month or less. He watched over the final touches, jumping in when he was needed. A few hours had passed, and he decided to go see if Dany had time to do lunch, or if not then if he could bring her lunch.

He made his way upstairs and found her standing in Missy’s office’s door frame. He could see Missy was in a heated conversation with someone on the phone. He assumed maybe it had something to do with the dress issue she was told about that morning. “Hey” he said, feeling like she probably wasn’t in a mood for him to be sneaking up on her. “Hi” she smiled, and turned to step a couple steps out into the hallway with him. “How bad is it?” He asked. She sighed “hopefully nothing too bad we can’t fix before tomorrow”

He had a feeling whatever this issue was, it was definitely going to take away the possibility of any plans for them that night, but he didn’t want to put more of a burden on her. He knew they’d have time eventually. “I came to see if you had time for lunch, or if I could bring you some lunch if not. I didn’t want you starving” he joked.

“We actually just ordered food. I was going to bring some down to you when it came”

“Oh, okay” he smiled back at her. And then her face went from soft and happy, to full blown panic. He thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets over his shoulder. Before he could turn to see what had her suddenly bursting from her seams, he felt someone come up behind him, and then around to her.

It was a man similar to himself, only dressed to the nines in the latest suit, he’d assumed, his hair straighter, and a cocky way about him. He put his arm around Dany’s waist and kissed her temple. “Hello darling” he said to her, and not in a way a friend would. Her face turned from shock, to anger, but there was still the panic there as she looked to Jon, pulling away from who ever this man was.

“Daario, what are you doing here?” She finally faced the him.

“It’s fashion week. We always do it together. I flew in to surprise you” he smiled at her.

Annoyance brushed over her as she took a deep breath. “We need to have a long talk” she said to the man. It was starting to feel like he wasn’t even standing there.

That was until the man looked right at Jon. “Yes, you’re right, we really do, it seems we have a lot to catch up on” he answered her.

Dany sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jon I’m so sorry, this is Daario, my business parter. Daario, _this_ is Jon”

He was no longer her boyfriend Jon, just Jon. And he knew in that moment, there was much more to this partner than he knew about. They both made that very clear. Neither of the men said a word to the other, both looking as if they’d like to snap the other’s neck. But he was more upset with Dany. He thought that what they had was different, that she had been honest with him.Was this man her actual partner and not just a business partner? Was he one of her _flings_? They had to have something going on by the way he touched her, kissed her, spoke to her. _His_ Dany.

As if Dany’s odd behavior wasn’t confirmation enough for him, as well as the man’s pure arrogance towards her, Jon looked at Missy in her office, as she could see all this happening through her glass walls, and the look on her face was all he needed to see to know.

And he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to run. He needed to get out of this building. Away from her and whatever had just happened between them. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and ran his fingers through his hair. Dany picked up on this. “Daario, please go wait in my office. I will be there shortly”. The man seemed as if he had more to say, or like he was going to argue with her, but her face turned to fire and he shut his mouth and obeyed.

As soon as he was out of ear shot from them, Dany tried to take Jon’s hand, but he pulled away. The look on her face could have killed him, but he was pissed at her. He needed to get away from her before he said or did something he would regret. He had always tried to keep his cool with her, and up until now it was easy. But he didn’t want her to see the dark side of him. His anger could consume him, and it was best if he just walked away.

“I’m sorry Dany, I can’t” he shook his head and turned to escape to the elevators, hoping, praying to whatever gods that she wouldn’t follow him. But that didn’t work.

“Jon please, let me explain” she followed behind him, trying to keep her voice down, as if she was trying to not put on a show.

“Please don’t follow me” he said low enough where others wouldn’t hear.

“Jon please” she pleaded again, nearly begging.

He made it to the elevators and turned to face her. “Daenerys, I need to get away from you right now” he said sternly, hoping that would let her know he was serious. And it seemed to. He stepped backwards into the elevator, and couldn’t keep from locking eyes with her as the doors closed.

All he could think in that moment was that the woman he was falling for, already belonged to someone else. He should have known it was too good to be true. If that wasn’t bad enough, she lied about it, or hid it from him. What ever it was. Did he even want to know?

His mind went all the way back to the time in her office when she was getting off the phone, calling someone darling. Just like she had called Jon. Just like this man had just been so comfortable calling her. Did she lie about that? He remembered when they went to breakfast with Missy and Grey and her _partner_ was blowing up her phone, and she was bothered by it. It was this guy all along. Was there more to that? All the times she and Missy tip toed around the topic of him, their knowing looks. He had so many questions. But he couldn’t face her to get the answers. He didn’t think he even wanted to know. All he could think in that moment, was that he’d lost her. And he may have never even had her to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a rock* sorry guys! 😬
> 
> & the angst begins.
> 
> What do you think? What happens next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany starts to deal with the repercussions of her secrets on top of the stress of fashion week. Confrontations with Daario and advice from Missy ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I feel like something is missing, but we're going with it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love on the last chapter. I love reading your comments! 
> 
> Shout out to Lillian81 for the reminder/idea about Jon's hoodie 😉
> 
> Unbeta'd and mood board by me ♥️

Daenerys could nearly feel her heart breaking as the elevator doors shut. _This is why I don’t do relationships_ she thought to herself. But that was a lie, and she knew it. This could have easily been avoided had she just been honest with Jon. She was so wrapped up in how good everything was going, she didn’t want to risk messing it up, she didn’t think Jon would understand. She had so many opportunities to tell him. And now it had all blown up in her face. Her hurt turned to anger as she remembered Daario was waiting for her in her office. How dare he make a scene like that in front of Jon. _And how dare she let him_ she thought again _._ There were two things she knew in that moment. She was going to have several words with Daario, not a single one of them a nice word, and she was going to do whatever it took to keep Jon.

She made her way back to her office. She knew Jon needed space, and she understood that. But she wanted him to know she was there and ready to talk when he was. She stopped at Missandei’s office and told her to screen any calls and push any meetings, and Missy nodded, knowing she’d get an explanation later. Dany stormed in her office and slammed the door shut behind her. Daario stood from her couch and opened his mouth to say something. “Don’t say a word” she put her finger up to shut him up, turning her eyes aflame towards him. She reached her desk and grabbed her phone, taking a minute to send Jon a text, knowing he wouldn’t answer if she tried calling.

**I understand you’re upset, you have every right to be. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. When you’re ready to listen, I’m ready to talk. Take all the time you need, but please don’t push me away.**

“Whatever you’re saying to him isn’t going to change things” Daario got in, already sitting back down on her couch.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You tell me what it means. I’ve been waiting around for years for you to be ready for more than what we had. I leave for a month and have to find out from my assistant and confirmed in a magazine that you’re in an actual real relationship with some nobody. I’d hoped it was all a show for press or something, but getting here seeing you with him, seeing you pine over him as you are now, I see it’s as real as I am sitting here”

“You don’t even know him. Jon is ten times the man you’ll ever be. And yes Daario, it’s all real”

“Was all real. By the looks of it it’s not anymore. And I know all about who he is. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together once I saw the photos of you together. _Stark Industries._ His hoodie. He owns the company doing the work downstairs. I knew as soon as I saw you parading him all over town, knowing you’d never dare be seen in public with me, or any other man for that matter, that something wasn’t right”

“ _Parading_ am I?”

“Yes. It won’t last Dany, I know you, I know this isn’t what you really want. You hate the hearts and flowers shit” he waved to the flowers on er desk. “You will only hurt him, if you haven’t already, or you’ll keep up the charades long enough to let him hurt you”

“You’re wrong”

“I’m not. He will never amount to me Dany. And deep down you know that. He’ll never have all that I have. He’ll never be able to give you what I can give you. He’ll never be able to please you the way that I do”

That set her off even more. “Let’s not forget that I gave you all that you have, and I can take it away just as easily, it doesn’t need to be given to me” she seethed.

“And he pleases you? He takes care of you better than I do?” He spit out.

Her eyes went wide. She didn’t know how to answer that. She knew he’d never understand what she and Jon had. But then again, she didn’t care. “That isn’t any of your business, but for your information, yes, I’m more than satisfied.”

He scoffed. “Okay Daenerys” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. After a brief silence he continued “Why couldn’t you have just told me? Didn’t I deserve to hear about this from you?”

“You did. But I wanted to tell you in person”

“And I take it by the looks of his reaction, he didn’t know about us?”

“He knew I had a business parter that was acting out like a child about gods knows what. Not about who you are, not about us. But you already knew that didn’t you? That’s why you showed up here unannounced, knowing he’d be here, and try to stake your claim.”

“I must admit it was an opportune moment. But there’s a reason for that, you know. A reason you didn’t tell him about us. And it has nothing to do with you and him and everything to do with you and me, and you know it”

“Daario, there is no you and me”

“Right, okay. Give me a call when you’re tired of the bullshit you’re falling into” he moved to leave her office.

“Do not walk away from me Daario” she reeled herself in. “This may be the end of whatever personal attachments we’ve had, but you are still my business partner, and there are things that need to be discussed in regards to that”

He hesitated but eventually sat back down. They talked over his mishaps in Essos for nearly two hours. They went from her reprimanding him and him acting as if he did nothing wrong, to him opening up and explaining himself and apologizing. “I can’t lose you as my business partner too” he had said to her.

He had eventually steered the conversation back to their personal relations and she could tell it upset him. She tried to explain that there was just something about Jon that she liked, that was different. He didn’t seem to care to hear it, and didn’t seem as if he was planning to give up on the possibility of them being together either. Their conversation ended civilly, but he told her he couldn’t bare to see her with him, at least not yet, and that he would still be attending some events of fashion week. That made her think about Jon and wondered if maybe he’d still come with her tomorrow night.

It was after 8PM and she still had so many finishing touches to work on before her show the next day. She still hadn’t gotten a reply from Jon, so she figured it was safe to assume he wasn’t coming over that night. She tried calling him when she had a moment alone in her office, but he didn’t pick up. She tried distracting herself from thoughts of him by drowning herself in work, but that didn’t help. She didn’t get home from the office until after midnight, but she couldn’t sleep. That night she did something that was foreign to her. She cried.

The next morning she slept as long as she could, not needing to be in the office. Everything had been ready to go for the weekend when she left the night before, all she’d have to do today was get to hair and make up, and get ready for the red carpet that night. It was a little after 9AM when she got up. She rushed to check her phone, and was surprised to have a message from Jon. Her heart dropped.

**I’m not ready to listen, I don’t know that I ever will be. I just wanted to let you know I wouldn’t be coming tonight. I think it’s for the best.**

That got her tears flowing all over again. Had her secrets costed her her happiness for good now? Should she even reply? There was only one person who would understand her and this predicament she’d gotten herself into. Missy. She texted her to come up when she was up and around. Within ten minutes Missy was barging into her room and plopping into bed next to her. Dany had already told her everything that had happened the day before. She could tell by the way she was hiding her face that Dany was crying. “What happened?” She asked.

“I think I’ve lost him Miss. He’s not coming tonight. Said he’s not ready to listen and doesn’t know if he ever will be”

Missy was quiet for longer than Dany would have liked.

“Why didn’t you just tell him Dany?”

“Honestly now, I don’t even know. I was scared I guess. Of ruining what we had”

“How’d that work out for you?” She asked sarcastically

Dany playfully hit Missy with a pillow.

“What do I do?”

“Tell him the truth. You have no idea what’s going on in his head, what he’s made up of the situation. I’m sure the truth is not near as bad as the story he’s put together out of all of this. Imagine if you were at his office and his ex just showed up, wrapping herself around him and kissing him, you would think the worst.”

“And how can I tell hi the truth if he wont see or talk to me?”

“Give him some time”

They laid around a bit longer and ordered in breakfast food. Dany decided to not respond to Jon for the moment. She’d give him the space he wanted. She was sad he wouldn’t be joining her, she was looking forward to seeing him in a tux. But instead she’d get another year of walking the red carpet alone.

Her hair and make up team got to her place around four. Her hair took half the time it used to. After a couple hours, she was ready to slip into her dress and get the show on the road. She felt like a queen in her dress. a queen without her King. It was a long, strapless deep purple that hugged her waist. She had her hair put up.

She met Missy downstairs and Jorah and Barry drove them to the location. Once they pulled up, she took a deep breath and got out. Missy followed not far behind her. She stepped onto the carpet and began the walk. She felt more lonely by each flash that went off taking her photo. About halfway through she felt a hand press against her back, and a warmth at her side.

“Found you” Daario smiled next to her.

It wasn’t the man she wanted standing next to her, but she had to admit she was happy he came to her rescue. She could feel herself falling apart, and this weekend was the one time she needed to keep it together.

“Hey” she smiled back

Daario posed the rest of the carpet with her, and then they went inside for the opening show. She sat between Daario and Missy. She was thankful that he was quiet and kept his hands to himself. Or at least she thought he was. “I figured I’d be tortured with seeing you with Prince Charming tonight”

She rolled her eyes. “He isn’t speaking to me”

“His loss” he tried flattering her. Needless to say it didn’t work

After what seemed like a life time, the show was coming to an end. “Are you going to the after party?” He asked

“No, I’m going home”

“Cheer up darling. Want some company?”

“Not of the likes of you” she said as nicely as possible, and he gave her an empty smile. His company is what got her into this mess. She hugged him goodbye and he kissed her cheek. She and Missy got in the car. “Are you sure you don’t want to come out?” Missy asked.

“Why? So I can be hounded about the Spring line and approached by men all night who aren’t the man I want, including Daario? I’ll pass” she smiled sarcastically. She could tell Missy was worried. “I’ll be fine”.

Missy let it go. Jorah dropped her off at the elevator to her apartment. She told him and Barry to stay with Missy for the night. Once she got upstairs, she couldn’t wait to get out of her dress, wipe her make up off, and climb into bed, and that’s exactly what she did. After she poured herself some wine, that is. She turned on her tv in her bedroom and turned it to whatever movie was on for the night. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry any more, and that lasted a whole five minutes. She tried to play it off, but she knew she was terrified of losing Jon. Another feeling that was foreign to her. She decided to text him, possibly getting a little encouragement from the wine as usual.

**I missed you tonight. I was looking forward to seeing you all dressed up. I can’t tell you how sorry I am Jon. I wish that you would talk to me. I can promise you whatever you think is going on with Daario and I, it’s not. We have a past, and I should have told you that. But it’s just that, the past. Please don’t do this.**

She waited up for as long as she could but eventually she got tired. And of course she never got a response. She hardly slept again, and the next morning she didn’t want to get up. She was already being tagged on social media in pictures from the red carpet. Some were of her and Daario. Great. She rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed to once again let her hair and make up team into her home. Normally she loved fashion week, but she was ready for it to be over already. Tonight she’d have her own show debuting her spring line, and then she could come home. Instead of going to Jons like they had planned. And that thought upset her all over again.

Her dress for the day was her signature red, and shorter, needing to stay mobile and keep things running smoothly on the catwalk. Her hair was down and straight, and her make up dark. The evenings routine was much like the previous, except no red carpet, thank the gods. She found herself back stage at her show, double checking every model, every dress, every stitch. No matter what other ventures she made in life, this was her passion, this was one thing she couldn’t fuck up. Clothes.

Eventually the music started and she and Missy began directing models out in their order. There were no catastrophes this year. No drunk or missing models, no issues with clothes, no issues with the DJ having the entirely wrong music. She needed this. A smooth show so she could relax and have at least one good thing come of this day.

At the end of the show, she walked out with Missy. Missy didn’t always come with her, but Dany wanted her to this time since she modeled the spring line. She introduced her as such, told them about her inspiration for the line, thanked everyone for coming, and it was all over. She noticed Daario sitting front and center with Tyrion, her head of marketing, and Tyrion’s wife. They came and told her how much they loved it, and said their goodbyes. She was thankful Daario left her alone after that.

After closing things up, she and Missy went to the car again to escape. Missy would be going out again, to what was Dany’s after party, but she didn’t want to go. She initially had plans with Jon, but that clearly wasn’t happening. Their ride home was silent. Missy could tell she was upset, and she held her hand, causing a tear to roll down Dany’s cheek. She was so thankful to have such a supportive best friend.

They pulled back up to her home. Missy hugged her before she got out of the car. “It will get better Dany. I love you” she kissed her cheek. Dany nodded back to her. “I love you too. Have fun, don’t get in too much trouble” she laughed. She tried to hide her tears, but there was no hiding from Missy. She gave her friend a sad smile and went upstairs.

She considered just driving to Jons and showing up like some kind of crazed lover. He’d probably hate her even more then. What if he’s with someone else? And that thought put a lump in her chest. The reality of this was becoming all too real.

Everything reminded her of him. Her bed no longer smelled of him. She considered taking a bath, but then she was reminded of their video call. Then she thought about calling or texting him again, but she knew he wouldn’t answer, and then she’d only be more upset. So she went to bed. No tv, no wine. What a Saturday night, she thought. She tossed and turned all night, dreaming of the man she’d lost.

Sunday morning came and she had even less desire to get up than she did the morning before. She decided she’d skip the events of the day. She texted Missy telling her to feel free to attend on her behalf, but that she’d be staying home today, and just wanted to be alone. She knew Missy would understand, but would also worry. Most of the rest of the week she wouldn’t have to attend much. She’d go back to her life as normal the next morning. She spent the day in bed, watching sappy romance movies and eating junk food. She didn’t care to get dressed or even shower. She needed one day to pity herself, and so that’s what she did.

The next morning, she pulled herself out from under the rain cloud that loomed over her, and forced herself into the shower. She didn’t know the status of things with her remodel, since Jon wasn’t speaking to her, but she’d hoped she’d get to see him. After all, they did still have to talk about the remodel.

She decided to dress her best in case she saw him. He couldn’t avoid her forever. Or could he? She decided on a white dress. It was short and strapless and dipped low in the front. She paired it with a black blazer and black heels, opting for a darker red lip than her usual. Missy waited for her at the car that morning, which was unusual, but she knew what she was doing. Worrying.

“Nice to see you out of bed today” she teased, handing her a coffee.

“Yes, well I can’t mope around forever can I?” She smirked.

They got to the office and despite every bone in her body pulling her to go find Jon, she went to her office to check on things first. There was still not a word from him, as if he’d fallen right off the grid. After an hour or so, she had convinced herself to go down and find him. She needed to check on the progress of things anyway, right?

The elevator swung open to the 51st floor and she thought she’d faint. Her palms were sweating she was so nervous. Turning out of the elevator, she was faced with five to ten men, all working on the ceiling. Not a single one of those men was Jon. Tormund, Jons head contractor who she’d become some what friendly with, caught onto her searching for him. “He’s not here” he said, walking towards her, wiping off his face. He gave her a knowing look, as if he knew what was going on between her and Jon.

“Where is he?” She asked.

“Meeting with a new client. He won’t be in today”

Is he okay? Does he hate me? She wanted to ask, but she refrained. She nodded to Tormund and went back to her office. She sat for what seemed like forever at her desk trying to pull herself together, but she couldn’t.

Each day that week was the exact same. She’d dressed her best, came to work, looked for him, only to find he wasn’t there. Each day growing a little more down on herself. Each day feeling the distance between herself and Jon grow more and more. Maybe Daario was right. Maybe she wasn’t capable of having a real relationship, maybe she would only hurt him?

By Friday, as she stepped into the elevator leaving the 51st floor after looking for him, she decided that that was enough. That would be the last time she’d scour her building for him only to be disappointed. She got up to her office, put her blazer back on, grabbed her things, and took off. She stopped by Missy’s office. “I’m taking the rest of the day off. Call me if there are any emergencies”

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I will be” Dany nodded somberly, and took off. Barry met her at the elevator and walked her down to the car where Jorah was waiting, holding the door open for her. “Thank you” she nearly whispered. She could see the worry in both of their eyes. Once they were all in the car, Jorah looked back at her. “Where to dear?”

She took a deep breath. “Take me to Jons” she finally got out. “Please”, and Jorah nodded. He looked up the address on the GPS on the dash, and they took off. Her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute, she was shaking, fighting back tears, feeling like she was on the brink of a panic attack. So many questions running through her head; What if he isn’t there? What if he turns her away? What if he has a woman there? But only one question mattered to her. Is he still mine? Am I still his?

She had never been to his place before, so she was surprised when they pulled up. The building was all brick aside from the windows. She could see into his showroom and it was beautiful. She could also see his car and truck parked outside, so she at least knew he was there, and the panic ensued.

What am I doing? What will I say? Should I leave? Jorah and Barry were both silent. She was sure they probably knew she was having second thoughts. She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Please wait here. I will text you and let you know if it’s okay to leave” and Jorah nodded.

She opened her door and slowly got out of the car. The fall had finally came and the chill outside gave her goosebumps. She went into his showroom, and there was a woman about her age working at a desk. She had dark hair and a kind smile. “Hi, I’m Gilly” she held her hand out to Dany. Dany returned her smile and took the woman’s hand. “Daenerys” and the way the woman’s eyes went wide, she knew right away she knew who she was.

“Is Jon around?” She asked. “He’s here. Either in the office or his loft. I can call up there” and before Dany could answer, she was picking up the phone. This was it, she thought. “Please don’t tell him it’s me” she whispered, “He probably wont come if he knows”. Gilly nodded. Dany heard her tell Jon there was a client here that would like to speak with him, and that was it. It wasn’t entirely a lie. “He’ll be right down” and Dany nodded.

A few minutes later she saw the only door in the room open and there he was. Their eyes met instantly, and it had become impossible for her to hold back tears any longer. She wanted to run and jump in his arms, but the look on his face told her that that was the last thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again 😬
> 
> Sorry guys! But I promise you'll love the next chapter, and I'll get it posted sometime tomorrow (today for some of us)! 
> 
> We haven't seen the last of Daario either, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> What do you think happens next? How will Jon react to Dany showing up at his place?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high as Jon & Dany sit and talk from Jon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after reading comments on the last chapter, I'm a little nervous about this one. Your guesses were about half and half as to what would be happening next. I almost considered changing a few things, but the rest of the story takes off from here, so making changes to this chapter, I'd have to make changes to a lot of future chapters. So I'm leaving it as is, and hopefully you guys like it! 
> 
> A few things to keep in mind...
> 
> although Daario is arrogant and cocky and disobeys Dany at every chance he gets, he's in love with her, so this causes him to act out at times. 
> 
> We all want to be pissed at Dany and make Jon stand his ground with her, but let's remember this is all new for her, and although it was very soon, this is a "first strike" type of mistake for her in their relationship. They're also pretty infatuated with each other, so prolonging the inevitable will only cause them more issues. I think she redeems herself quite a bit here. 
> 
> unbeta'd so mistakes are mine, and I didn't want the mood board to give away any spoilers, so I'll post it at the end of this chapter when I post the next one 😍

The last week had been hell for him. He had fought every urge to give into her. He stayed away from her building, fought himself for hours from calling or texting her back. Standing and staring at his tux for what seemed like a lifetime fighting back the itch to put it on and race to the event to be with her. Forcing himself to work away to avoid her. Instead he obsessed over this man and had come up with a hundred different scenarios in his head of how he and Dany were involved. He saw the photos of them together on the red carpet. That enraged him even more. She had taken him in Jon’s place. He saw photos of him sitting in the front row of her fashion show. He saw the headlines in the magazine. _Where is the Fashion Queen’s Mystery Man?_ With photos of her alone on the red carpet, alone at her show. He had nightmares of the man touching her, kissing her, _his_ Dany.

None of that mattered now, because here she stood in his showroom, beautiful as ever. She was wearing another blue dress, this one more revealing, if that was even possible, a white blazer and blue heels. Her cheeks were flushed and she gave him a small smile. Anger flooded his head. How could she just show up here? He told her he didn’t want to talk, or listen. But that changed in a split second when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. Something he’d never expected from her. And in that moment, he just wanted to hold her. But he wouldn’t. He had to fight back. He couldn’t get hurt again.

He took a few small steps towards her, not wanting Gilly to hear their conversation. She matched his steps and eventually they were face to face. He fought he urge to wipe her tears. “You did tell me once I was the only woman you wanted showing up here unannounced” she tried to joke, but he wasn’t laughing. “I’m sorry” she said, wiping at her cheeks. “Can we um, can we talk?” She managed to get out. He could feel his heart breaking, falling into his stomach. He hesitated for a moment, running his hand through his hair.

“Okay” he finally answered. He took a deep breath and led her up the stairs to his office floor, and then to another set of stairs up to his loft. They walked into his living room and he sat down. “Sit, please” and she sat in a chair next to where he sat on the couch. She seemed nervous, as was he.

“Thank you for seeing me” she said quietly, staring into his eyes

“You didn’t give me much of a choice” he said, before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to be rude to her, but he was angry.

Her eyes left his after that, looking into her lap at her fidgeting hands. “I just figured if we’re going to break up, we may as well be adults and do it in person. I feel I at least deserve a chance to explain myself, so that you know the truth”

“Is that what you want, to break up?”

“It’s clearly what you want” she said shakily, eyes meeting his again. He could see the pools of tears forming in her eyes and how hard she was fighting to keep them at bay.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. That wasn’t at all what he wanted. But he couldn’t trust her now. He couldn’t let himself fall for her only to get hurt. His walls were definitely up.

“You can ask me what ever you want to know, or I can tell you the whole story. Either way, I’m not leaving here until you know the truth. At least if you decide to end things, you won’t wonder what really happened”

He looked up to her, seeing the fire return in her eyes. “Why do you care about me knowing the truth now? You obviously didn’t want me to know before”

“I’ve always wanted you to know Jon, it was just a matter of _when_ I was going to tell you. It had only been two weeks, I didn’t want to ruin what we had going. I was scared, I don’t know how to do all of this. And I didn’t want you to have to worry about our relationship when I would eventually have to spend time with him. He is my business partner after all”

“Dany do you realize that if we were to work this out, I’m only going to worry more now, after you’ve lied or hid the truth from me? If you would have been honest up front I would have trusted you. Just like you trusted me with Ygritte.”

“Yes, I get that now. It was stupid of me, I know”

“So he’s your business partner and what else?”

She took a deep breath and there was a long pause before she continued. “We were just friends for a long time, which is why I trusted him to run my father’s company. He knew my father, knew the business, he’d worked under him and my father always liked him, trusted him. Once I made him CEO, we spent a lot of time together. We happened to both be single at the same time at one point and so we slept together. That was about two years ago. And that’s all it's ever been, just sex. When he wasn’t with someone or I wasn’t dating, and we both happened to be in town, it just happened. There are no feelings there, at least not for me”

“Did you sleep with him last weekend?”

This seemed to shock her. Maybe even offend her. “No, absolutely not”

He could tell by the look in her eyes she was telling the truth. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. Wondering what else he should ask, or say. Did he even want to know anything else? Of course he did, but could he handle the answers?

“Did you even notice that you introduced me to so many people last week as your boyfriend, but to him I was just Jon?”

She sighed then too, crossing one leg over the other and leaning on the arm of the chair. “I didn’t introduce you to him as my boyfriend because he already knew. His assistant told him, although I’m not sure how he knew. That’s why he disappeared and that’s why he was blowing up my phone when we went to breakfast that morning. I never responded and he eventually saw the photos in the magazines to confirm what he’d heard. He text me the same evening after we saw them and I told him about us.

The truth is, he has always wanted our relationship to be more. So he was...is...upset that I had found that with someone else instead of him. It’s no secret that I tend to steer clear of relationships entirely, so this was a shock to a lot of people, myself included.” She reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone, setting it on the coffee table. “I still have the texts, you can read them if you’d like”

He wanted to read them, but he knew if he took that phone, it’d only harm any sliver of trust that remained between them, so he shook his head. “Maybe the reason you steer clear of relationships is because you want to keep doing what ever it is you’re doing with him? I obviously got in the way of that”

“Trust me Jon, if I wanted to be with Daario, I could”

“Trust you?” He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. She was taken back by this, but he sighed and continued. “If you don’t have feelings for him, why lead him on? Why continue sleeping with him, allowing him to touch you and talk to you the way that he does, why take him in my place last weekend?” His elbows were back on his knees, and his head back in his hands, but he was facing her.

As much as she hated that she hurt Jon, she was glad to hear he at least cared that he didn’t go with her, he had obviously went looking for photos, she knew he didn’t read magazines. “I didn’t take him in your place, I took Missy, he was just there, he always goes. I didn’t invite him to my show either, but we are still friends. He supports my business endeavors and I support his. It’s important for both of my companies that we remain civil. I’ve always made it very clear to him that I don’t want a relationship. It had been at least a month if not longer before you and I even met since the last time I was with him.

He’s arrogant and likes to intimidate people. It may benefit me in our Business life, but clearly it causes issues with my personal life. Had I known he was coming home, I would have told you all of this and prepared you. I was caught off guard...I-I just...I thought we had more time” and then a tear fell.

He hated seeing her cry. He hated that he was partially the one causing her this pain. She reached into her handbag again and pulled out a tissue. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cry. I never do this.”

“It’s alright” he said, taking her hand. This startled her, and more tears fell. He wanted more than anything to take her into his arms and comfort her. He didn’t want to lose her either, but he was so confused. He wondered how many men this Daario had ran away from her, and would he just be another one of them?

He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, trying to tell her in the smallest way he could that if anything, at least he understood. That he was hurting too. “Would you like something to drink?” He offered, and she nodded. “Water, please”. He got up and walked to the kitchen and poured her an ice water, and himself scotch. He went back to the living room and handed her the water, sitting back down onto the couch, and placing his drink on the table.

“It’s a little early for that” she pointed out

“Something tells me I’m going to need it”

She took a sip of the water and placed in on the table on a coaster. She looked uncomfortable then, looking away from him, eyes going back into her lap and then up to scan the room. Silence crept over them for longer than he would have liked. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He was scared to let her back in, but even more afraid of losing her.

“I came back to your office you know”

“What?”

“After all this happened, I just needed to calm down. I didn’t want to say or do anything I would regret out of anger. I got your text, and I just wanted answers. So eventually I went back to your office so that we could talk. It was late, I figured you’d be about done for the day. And I saw you with him. You looked so comfortable. You were just laughing and looked happy, like everything between us just never happened. That’s why I didn’t want to see you or hear anything you had to say.”

“I’m sorry that I mad you feel that way Jon. I’m sorry that I gave you reason to doubt me. But I promise you there is nothing going on between Daario and I anymore, and there hasn’t been in a while. I know you may think you don’t right now, but I think you know me well enough to know that I’m not a cheater. I hardly have time for one man, none the less two. Besides the fact that I don’t do this, this relationship stuff, but I finally wanted that, and I wanted it with you”

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to believe her more than anything. “What about the call you took when I went to your office to get you for our first date, you called them darling, was that him?”

“No. Aside from when I finally told him about us when the magazines came out, I haven’t spoken to him since we’ve been together. The dynamics of things between him and I were not like that. We never went on dates or did the cute names or made an effort to make it anything more than what it was”

“I get it Dany, it was all about the sex, I don’t need to know any more” he sighed and put his face back into his hands and she became quiet. The silence lingered between them for what seemed like hours opposed to the maybe minute it actually was. 

“I miss you” she finally said softly, breaking their silence, looking back up at him with her eyes red.

“Daenerys” he warned her.

“I know” she said, looking back to her hands, sadness taking over her face again. After another minute of silence, she grabbed her phone and purse, and stood to gather herself. “I guess I should be going. I’m sorry for barging in here. And I’m even more sorry for everything else. I never meant to hurt you Jon… but thank you for listening” she looked down at him, and their eyes were stuck on the other’s again. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. She shook her head, pulling herself out of their gaze, and turned to leave “Goodbye Jon” 

“Wait” he said, grabbing her hand. She looked back at him, seemingly shocked. The thought of it being over between them tore him apart. He couldn’t lose her. _Wouldn’t_ lose her. He wouldn’t be another man that Daario scared away from her. He wasn’t scared of him. And he knew as bad as it would hurt if she were to do this again, it would hurt even more to let her go.

He stood to face her and pulled her back to him. She was close enough he could smell her. The smell of her perfume that he loved, the smell of her hair. He could see her chest heaving from breathing too deeply. “Is there anything else I need to know about this partner of yours?” He asked, keeping his eyes on hers.

“No” she whispered without hesitation, shaking her head.

“I need you to understand that if I forgive you, and we try to work through this, it will take me some time to trust you again. I will not be the man that goes through your phone, that needs to know where you’re at and who you’re with every second of every day, that accuses you of or assumes things I shouldn’t. But I will be the man that wonders, and I only ask that you be the woman I thought I knew and don’t leave me wondering”

“I wont” she answered

“I also need you to understand that I get that this guy is your partner, and things may be strictly friendly and business between you two now, but I will never like him. I can be civil, for you, but that is all. I don’t want to be around him if I don’t have to, and I will not just stand by again while he attempts to intimidate me. I cannot even begin to describe the rage I felt watching him put his hands on you”

“I understand” she nodded “I would never ask that of you”

“And this is still what you want? To be with me?”

She nodded again, a small tear falling. “It’s all I’ve wanted since the day we met”

He took her cheeks into his hands, rubbing his thumb across them to wipe her tears. He nodded, hoping she would understand it’s what he wanted too. “Okay” he said, and he kissed her harder then than he ever had before. He had missed her too, missed the feel of her lips on his, they way she ran her hands over him.

She dropped her handbag back onto the table, and ran her hands up his chest over his hoodie, and stopped at his sides. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips and they parted to feel her tongue against his. He dropped his hands from her face to run them along her body, the body he’d missed so much. He rested his hands on her back side, and pulled her in as close as possible, wanting her to feel the effect she still had on him, and she moaned. He could no longer control himself.

He lifted her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around him, never breaking their kiss, her arms now encircled around his neck. He could hear her heels drop to the floor behind him. He turned and carried her into his bedroom. Once there, he laid her down on her back on his bed and stood. She was ethereal, even with reddened cheeks and puffy lips, she was still perfect.

He had dreamt of her so many times in his bed, and there she was. Her silver hair falling over her chest, her perfect curves illuminated by the sunlight coming in through the curtains, the way her blue dress matched his sheets almost perfectly as if it was planned. They were both breathing heavily, and the sight of her alone was driving him wild.

He put a knee on the bed, moving to lean over her. He didn’t know how far this was going to go, but he was more than willing to find out. Then leaned down on one arm, and then the other, facing her now. She pulled him by his shirt down to her, and they went back to kissing. After a moment she was lifting his sweater over his head and while he leaned up to pull it off, she leaned up to take off her blazer, and then grasped his face into her hands and kissed him again.

He moved down to kiss her neck, feeling the pulse of her heart racing. Further down he kissed the tops of her breasts that were spilling out of her dress. “Gods I missed you” he whispered, and he could see the goosebumps popping over her soft skin. He could feel his bulge rubbing against her thigh through his jeans. He was back up to her neck, and then her lips, before their eyes met and he knew by the look on her face that she wanted exactly what he wanted.

“Take me, Jon” she whispered.

_Fuck_ he thought. This was really happening. He knew there was no way he could tell her no, not now, and in all honesty, he didn’t want to. Fuck waiting any longer. If they could survive the mess they just survived, they could handle having sex, right? “Are you sure?” He asked breathlessly.

She nodded and her eyes filled with lust as he climbed off of her and stood to take off his pants. She sat up and unzipped her dress down the back, and sat up on her knees to pull it down and off. She was wearing a deep red lace bra and matching lace panties. He almost thought maybe she prepared for this to happen, but then something told him all of her undergarments were probably all like this. Perfectly matching and just as tempting.

He reached around her back to unhook her bra, and she dropped it to the floor. Her breasts were impeccable. She moved her hands to slide her underwear off, and he did the same, feeling her eyes on his cock as it sprung free. She laid back on the bed again, eyes never leaving his, and he matched her gaze, eyes blazing. But then he remembered protection. He reached over and got a condom out of his bedside table drawer and started to unwrap it with his teeth. “It’s okay” she stopped him. “I’m on the shot”. He sat it back down on the table and went back to her, secretly relieved and trusting her. He was still in disbelief that she was naked in his bed.

He climbed back over her in between her legs, her eyes like fire in his. He kissed her passionately, wanting to savor every moment of this. He ran a hand down her body, from her breast, to her abdomen, down to her cunt. He ran a finger over her slit, feeling her readiness for him. “You’re so wet Dany” he whispered in her ear. Her hands rubbed over his back, she kissed him once softly. “I want you” she whispered back. “Only you, Jon” and that sent him into a frenzy. He would never get used to the way his name sounded on her lips, but especially like this.

He kissed her with force, biting her bottom lip. He stopped his movements with his hand over her sex and grabbed his cock, moving it to her opening, running it up and down, from her clit to her entrance over and over before he slowly slid inside of her. She was so tight. It had been a while for him, so he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially not now, not with her. She deepened their kiss, taking his face into one hand, and the other running down his chest, around to grip his back. He could feel her perfectly manicured fingers digging into him, letting him know she liked what he was doing.

She met him thrust for thrust. He moved slowly at first, wanting to allow their bodies time to adjust to the other, but every gasp and moan she let out made him move faster. He ravaged her with kisses and bites. From her lips, to her neck, her chest, her breasts. He knew she’d have some marks, but she returned his affections, kissing and biting his neck. “Oh, Jon” she moaned. There it was again. He knew she was close, and so was he. Their breaths were wild, his thrusts even more so, and she let out a loud moan, her fingernails scratching across his back, he could feel her heat pulsing around his cock and this sent him into the abyss. He groaned and thrust once more deep into her before spilling his seed, coming like he had never came before.

They both took a moment to catch their breath before he pulled his face out of the curve of her neck to kiss her lips. He got up and pulled out of her slowly and she winced. He went to his bathroom to get a hand towel and brought it back to her to clean up. They moved to lay their heads up on the pillows, pulling his sheet over their still naked bodies, he pulled her to lay her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her hand on his abs, running her fingers across his skin. He brushed his hand across her cheek, moving hair out of her eyes.

She kept her arm tightly wrapped around him. He didn’t want to let her go either. He realized then that he’d almost lost her, and he never wanted to feel that again. She was his, and he was hers, and no one was going to take them from each other. Neither of them saying anything for a moment, both just basking in the bliss of their love making. He felt for a moment that it was all a dream. He knew with her past, he was playing with Fire. But he prayed she felt the same.

“Are you telling me that all this time, all I had to do was make you mad to get you into bed with me?” She giggled.

There she was, his playful, sarcastic Dany was back. “Let’s not test that again” he smiled.

“I really am sorry Jon” she whispered and looked up into his eyes.

“I know. I forgive you” and he meant it. He knew she was being honest. And it wasn’t like she had cheated. He knew this, he just wished she would have told him about Daario sooner.

“Can I keep you here in your bed all weekend?” She smirked.

“I’m all yours” he laughed.

“And I yours” she said, and kissed him. She moved to nuzzle her head under his chin, turning them on their sides, leaving light kisses across his neck and chest.

“Shouldn’t you be working? Isn’t today the last day of fashion week?”

“I had more important things to do”

“Dany I know how important your work is, how important this week is to you”

“It’s not more important than you, than us. I couldn’t lose you...” she spoke into his chest, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m not going anywhere” he said, running his fingers through her hair, caressing the small of her back. “What are you supposed to be doing?”

“There’s a finale show tonight. Runway, red carpet, lots of people, everything. But I’d rather be here with you”

“Well, I do sort of owe you for bailing last weekend. So why don’t we go, and then you can stay here for the weekend. We can lay in bed all day and I’ll cook for you and we can watch movies or what ever you want”

She paused for a minute before answering. “Daario will be there” she added hesitantly.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to take you from your world Dany, I just want to be part of it. I want to support you. But make no mistake, if he wants to compare cocks, I’ll have no problem letting him know who’s _partner_ you really are”

She let out a small giggle. She loved this possessive Jon. “I don’t need you to play nice as long as there are no scenes made” she chuckled

“I can promise that at least” he kissed her forehead.

“Well then we should probably get going if we want to get there on time. Can you get ready at my place?” She asked and he nodded. “Shit, I forgot Jorah was here waiting for me” she laughed. “We can have him drive us, or if you want to drive us that’s fine too”. He knew she said this because she wanted to be alone with him, without having Jorah and Barry listen in on them.

“I’ll drive us, that way we can just stay at your place tonight, and I’ll drive us here tomorrow”

She nodded in agreement. They both got out of Jons bed, not willingly, and re-dressed. He helped her zip up her dress and held her blazer up for her to slip her arms into before he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sat at the end of his bed waiting while he packed a few things in a bag, dress shoes, socks, toothbrush and toothpaste, hair gel, the necessities, and grabbed the garment bag that held his suit he had bought for the previous weekend.

“Let’s go” he said, and took her hand and she followed him out. Once outside she ran to tell Jorah to meet them back at her place, and then went back to his car. He opened her car door for her and put his things in the back. It took him longer than usual to get to her place because of all the traffic that came along with fashion week. He held her hand over the center console, kissing her fingers here and there.

“Can I use your phone?” She asked. “Mine is dead”

He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, telling her his passcode. Once the phone was unlocked, she noticed he had the picture she’d sent him in the black dress as his background. She smiled over at him.

“What?” He blushed.

“Very cute” she said, showing him the phone.

“Yeah, I almost drew a face on it” he snickered.

“Jon Stark!” she feigned insult and they laughed.

She dialed Missandei’s number, the only one she knew by heart. “Hello?” She answered “Hey it’s me”

“Daenerys, where the hell are you?”

“Calm down, I’m with Jon, we’re on the way to my place, can you get me hair and make up?”

“They’re already here waiting for you”

“But I cancelled?”

“I’m your assistant, it’s my job” she reminded her

“You’re so much more than that love”

“Yeah, yeah. See you soon” she hung up before Dany could say anything back.

“Well, I’m in trouble” she said back to Jon, and they both laughed. She put his phone in his cup holder and kicked her heels off, bringing her legs up into the seat and turning towards him, pulling their entangled hands into her lap.

“Are we okay?” She asked, staring at him intently.

His eyes went back and forth between her eyes and the road. “I think it’s safe to say we’re more than okay love” he said, running his pinky over her thigh.

“Do you think we should have waited longer?” She asked worriedly

“I think that if our relationship can withstand all the bullshit we ran it through this last week, we can probably make it through what ever comes with having sex” he smirked.

“Amazing sex” she gave him a devilish grin.

“Yes, that” he chuckled.

“Also I think you mean all the bullshit _I_ ran it through”

“No Dany, it was me too” he pulled their hands up to his lips again, kissing the top of hers. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away and ignored you. If I would have just talked to you, we could have resolved this a week ago. And I wish I would have, because the scenarios I made up in my head were much worse than reality”

“Well it’s over now”

“Yes it is” he smiled, and they went back to their quiet drive listening to music, stealing glances at each other at stoplights. He knew it was way too soon to feel what he was feeling, but he couldn’t deny it. He was falling in love with her. And that terrified him, but not near as much as he knew it would terrify her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out from hiding* sooo...what do we think? 
> 
> I know there were several ways I could have taken this. I thought about prolonging keeping them apart, I also thought about having Jon initially let Dany leave after their talk, and then going after her at the event, but I thought that'd be better written from Dany's POV, and no one wants a crying Dany on the red carpet, especially not with Daario there to watch. Plus, I felt this reunion was much sweeter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! What happens next?
> 
> Thank you guys for all the continued love ♥️ I hope everyone is well in this craziness. Stay home if you can my friends!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany get ready and head to their first red carpet event together ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all the love you've shown this! Your comments motivate me to keep posting, and I love hearing what you all think! I'm glad you're all enjoying it ♥️
> 
> My goal is to get posts caught up to where I'm at in writing this (currently working on chapter 22) before I go back to work in a week, so we'll see how that goes! Once I do catch up, posting will likely slow down a little bit! 
> 
> I'll probably get chapter 14 up later tonight! 
> 
> This one is basically a lot of Jon & Dany catching up on their lost break up/make up smut ♥️
> 
> I know we all have mixed feelings about Jon & Dany reconciling, but I want to keep the story moving as much as I can with as little "filler" chapters as possible. Things may seem to be moving fast, but they're adults and they're crazy about each other, so I'm just shipping it 😂
> 
> unbeta'd & mood board by me! I also got the mood board for 12 added if you wanna jump back a chapter and check it out! Are we liking the mood boards, or is it something we can do without? I just love how they kind of set the mood for the chapter 🥰
> 
> *the photos of Jon & Dany/Kit & Emilia on this board are from @joneryskimilia.together on instagram with all the best Jonerys edits ♥️

Dany was feeling a little bit of whiplash. Just hours ago she was storming out of work, preparing to face the cold hard truth that she’d probably lost the first and only man she’d ever truly cared about romantically, the first man she ever _wanted_ to be with, all because she kept a dirty little secret. And now, here they were picking right back up where they left off, getting ready to walk their first red carpet together, with a little bit of post-sexual bliss sprinkled on top of their heads.

She had to admit, she was a little bit worried that things were moving too fast, that they should have waited longer. But she knew she wanted Jon, and despite how scared she was to commit, the alternative, losing him, was scarier than any future she could have thought up for them. She knew she had a lot to make up for, and understood it would take time and a lot of effort from her for him to trust her again, and to truly forgive her.

They pulled into the parking garage of her building after stopping to get take out for themselves and her people. Jon came around and opened her car door, letting Dany out who was carrying food, and he grabbed his bags and put his free arm around her as they walked to the elevator. When the elevator opened, it was pure chaos in her apartment. “Nice of you to join us darling, and hello Jon” Missy said. “We brought a peace offering” Dany smiled holding up the food, and Missy playfully rolled her eyes. They took it to the kitchen and Dany noticed Grey sitting at her kitchen island. “Well Hello Grey” she said mischievously, eyeing Missy. “Hi” he smiled kindly. “Will you be joining us this evening?”

“No, I was just dropping by to see Missandei before she had to go”

“Do you have other plans?”

“No”

“Then it’s settled, you will join us. I mean, Missy does need a date after all, since I’ve dumped her for Jon” she laughed, and Missy rolled her eyes again. “Yes, I’d love for you to come, if you’d like, of course” and he smiled and nodded. They finished eating along with her hair and make up team who joined in, and Dany and Jon went upstairs to get ready, leaving Missy and Grey to go pick up a suit for Grey from his apartment a few blocks down.

Jon followed Dany up the stairs into her room. She put her phone on the charger and turned her back to his front “Unzip me please” and he obliged. “I’m going to shower” she said, turning to face him “Care to join me?” She smirked and he smiled, shaking his head. “I guess I am pretty dirty”. She smiled and kissed him, and pulled him with her to the bathroom. She pushed some buttons on a panel on the wall and the shower came on. She got two towels out of a cabinet for them and then let her dress fall to the floor. He followed her lead and began to undress, watching her intently as she removed her bra and panties.

She stepped into the shower and he followed after taking off his clothes. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same, resting her head on his chest. She ran her hands up and down his back. He looked down at her lustfully, and Dany enjoyed him admiring her nakedness. Jon grinned and she looked at him in wonder. “What?”

“I hope your make up team has something to cover all these up” he ran his finger tips along her neck, hercollarbone, down to her breasts.

“Is it that bad?” She giggled

“I’m surprised Missy didn’t say something”

“Great” she laughed

“I’m sorry” he smiled, but she knew he didn’t mean it, and she didn’t want him to. She looked him over, finding one mark on his neck, and a bite mark on his shoulder. She shook her head smirking, and leaned up to press her lips to his. He kissed her over and over, eventually taking her bottom lip between his teeth and she was turned on instantly. She let out a small moan, hoping he felt it too. She felt the same tight grip on her ass she had earlier as he lifted her into his strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He put her back up against the shower wall and she moved to kiss his neck.

“I need you so bad baby” he whispered in her ear. “You have me, I’m yours” she moaned into his neck and before she could press another kiss to the sensitive spot below his ear, he was slamming into her. His thick length was fully inside of her and she gasped with pleasure, letting out a moan. He pulled out slowly, and quickly thrust back in. He was no longer kissing her, but watching her intently. He looked down to where their bodies collided and was lost in watching himself take her. She looked too, seeing the veins pulsing out of his cock, and then watching it disappear again inside of her.

His eyes were then back on hers, full of want, before taking her lips again, rough with need. He gripped her hard, speeding up his thrusts, pounding into her, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the shower. She lost herself in the feel of his fingertips digging into her ass, his warm tongue dancing with hers, and the way their gentle love making from earlier was long gone and replace with this savage need for each other now. “Fuck Dany” he moaned, her head falling back, coming to her climax. “Ah, yes Jon, yes” she clutched onto him. He grunted, his jaw clenched, she knew he was close. They came together, moaning breathlessly, hers a bit louder than his. She could feel him twitching inside of her, filling her with warmth. 

He slid her down carefully, pulling out of her and making sure both feet were on the ground before he let her go. She leaned back against the shower wall, trying to cool off, laying her head back. He placed his hands on both sides of her, pressing his forehead to the wall next to hers, still trying to catch his breath. She turned her head sideways and kissed his cheek, and then he turned too, meeting her lips with his, both swollen from their kissing. He brought his face to meet hers, and there it was again, that heavy gaze. He could tell her so much just by the look in his eyes. Full of so many emotions it was almost too much for her.

“I am never letting you go again” he said in his deep, seductive, northern accent.

“Please don’t” she kept her eyes on his, placing her hands on his sides, and tried to finish without sounding desperate. “This week was a nightmare Jon. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before, ever, and I thought I’d lost you. I completely fell apart without you” a tear escaped her eye.

“Hey” he said, pulling her into him, wrapping an arm around her waist, and grasping her face with the other. “No relationship is perfect, not even ours. We’re going to have bad days, or I guess bad weeks in our case” he chuckled. “But we have to promise to stick together when those days come. We can’t run, we have to communicate, be open and honest with each other. But I’m not going anywhere, you never have to worry about that again as long as we can do that, okay?”

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, wrapping both arms around her. She looked up at him and kissed him, their kiss became heated again quickly. She was the one to pull away this time. “Okay, they’re going to kill me if we don’t get out of here” she smiled, and he nodded. They washed up quickly and she got out first, wrapping a towel around herself, and handing the other towel to him. She turned to face the mirror, wiping the fog from the shower off of an area to see the marks Jon was laughing about.

“Jon Stark!” She gasped, running her fingers over them.

He giggled and wrapped around her from behind, laying soft kisses on her neck “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself”

“Mhmm” she murmured, turning in his arms to face him and kiss him once more before moving out of his embrace to go back into her bedroom to face the fire brigade. He dried off and put on black boxer briefs in the bathroom and went to lay in her bed, while she sat in a chair still in her towel smirking at him. A woman Dany had introduced as Melisandre was standing behind her blow drying her hair. “How long does all this take?” Jon asked.

The woman gave him a sarcastic grin “With this one” she pointed at Dany “At least 3 hours”

Dany feigned a gasp “Lies” she smiled at the woman.

“A little less now that you chopped all your hair off” they both giggled.

Jon cut back in. “Wake me when you’ve got about 45 minutes to go” he smiled.

Dany tried to stay in conversation with Mel, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off Jon. She thought about how she’d normally be annoyed with someone making themselves so comfortable in her home, in her bed. But with Jon, she loved it. That he could just lay comfortably in her bed, in his underwear, with her whole hair and make up team in the room, just watching sports tv. He stole glances at her here and there, catching her staring. Her hair was almost done when a knock came at her bedroom door frame. “Hello Barry” she smiled at him, not uncomfortable at all that she was nearly naked in front of him. “Hello Daenerys” he nodded. “Um...I have an issue that needs your attention” he said nervously

“What is it?” She questioned, confused as to what could possibly have her usually stern security guard stumbling over his words.

She caught him looking over to Jon, who was now sitting up, and then back to her. “You may want to handle this in private” he treaded on with caution.

“It’s fine Barry, what’s going on?”

“Well, It’s Daario Naharis. He is downstairs and would like to speak with you, he says it’s rather important. I did advise him that you had company, in which he then requested to speak with you alone” he finished, eyeing between her and Jon again.

“No, no, no, no” she said shaking her head, looking to Jon, hoping he wasn’t upset, she didn’t know why Daario was there. Jon seemed to be rather calm, but his eyes were on her. She had two options. She could refuse Daario, which she figured may look suspicious to Jon, or she could tell him to come in here and tell her whatever it was in front of Jon. She didn’t like either option, but she had to show Jon he had nothing to worry about. “Tell Daario that if he’d like to speak with me, he can come up here and do so with Jon here, otherwise he can leave and we will speak later”

“Dany that’s not necessary” Jon cut in, eyeing her seriously.

“Yes it is”

“It’s not. I have to learn to trust you, he’s your business partner”

“Yes, he is. And that means he should only be coming to me with matters of business, which should be able to be discussed openly in the presence of the man I’m in a relationship with. Let’s also keep in mind that he has just shown up at my home unannounced. He’s not here about business, Jon”

She could tell that made him angry, but he didn’t argue. She nodded to Barry who went to deliver her message. Jons frown turned into a smirk. “I could go talk to him, see what he wants” he teased her.

“Are you going to go down there like that?” She giggled, pointing towards him up and down his body, still in underwear.

“I could, I’m sure he’d come up with plenty of ideas as to what I’m doing coming out of your bedroom in my underwear” he laughed.

“I think he’ll probably make those assumptions anyway once he sees the marks you’ve ravaged all over me”

“Uh, nobody will be seeing those tonight Targaryen” one of her makeup artists, Loras, cut in. They all laughed

Barry reappeared in her doorway. “Daario has left. He says he will speak with you at the event”

Dany rolled her eyes “Thank you Barry” and he nodded and went back to what he was doing. She looked to Jon to try and read what he was thinking. She didn’t want to upset him or give him any reason not to trust her again. She just wanted them to have a nice evening together, and rekindle any flames they’d put out over the last week.

She should have known she wouldn’t be able to do that without a little drama from Daario. Surprisingly Jon didn’t seem upset or angry. She made a kiss face at him and he smiled and returned it. She wanted to climb on top of him and remind him that she was his, despite what ever they’d face tonight. But that would have to wait. Melisandre was finally done with her hair. Half of it was put up, while the rest fell over her shoulders, straightened. Loras then took over and went to work on her make up. When he was about half way done she noticed Jon get up and go to the bathroom, she assumed to start getting ready.

Her make up was done, not without snide comments from Loras about having to cover all the marks on her neck and collarbone. Missy was back and came to help her get into her dress. It was a deep red with white flowers, long and flowing. The straps hung off her shoulders and the chest was open. She slid her heels on and then helped Missy into her dress. Missy wore a black, long, silk strapless dress. “So you and Jon seem to be all made up?” Missy asked, as Dany zipped her up from behind.

“Yes, surprisingly we are. I showed up at his place unannounced like a mad woman, prepared to be dumped and instead we talked things out”

“Mhm, talked, is that what we’re calling it?”

“Missy!” Dany shouted, slapping her shoulder, and they both giggled.

“Don’t think I missed the marks all over you, besides that you’re glowing” she smiled. “ That and Loras heard you in the shower”

Dany’s cheeks were bright red, and it wasn’t from the blush she was wearing. “We may have made up in more ways than one” she smirked.

“About time” Missy grinned, opening her closet door so they could get out. Dany finished putting her earrings in and followed behind her. Jon was standing at the end of her bed with his hands in his pockets, eyes on the tv at first, before she caught his attention and they glued to hers. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black suit and thin black tie. He left his hair down, which she loved.

“Dany, you look...just wow” he said, closing the distance between them.

“I could say the same for you love” she replied, fixing his tie. He smelled amazing, she just wanted to bury herself in him. She couldn’t help but notice his eyes kept drifting to her chest, which made her blush.

“Okay you two, let’s go, we’re already late” Missy cut in.

Dany grabbed her phone off the charger and put it into Jons pocket and they made their way down to the car. Jorah had gotten a limousine for the evening, so there’d be room for the four of them, and the fifth person that was basically Dany’s dress. Dany smiled when she noticed Grey’s tie matched Missy’s dress. They were in the midst of their own conversation, while Jon was rubbing his fingertips over Dany’s hand.

“Is it cliche of me to say I can’t wait to get home to take this dress off of you?” He whispered. She blushed again and met his eyes. “No, not at all” she whispered back, planting a small kiss on his lips. Their lips lingered close. “I can only imagine what kind of sexy bra and panties you’re wearing under there this time” he whispered again. She pulled only about an inch away from him to look into his eyes and shook her head slowly. “None” she added. His eyes looked as if they were going to burst out of his head, and she smirked. “ _Seven Hells_ ” he whispered and wiggled in his seat, seeming to adjust himself, and she held back a laugh.

They finally pulled up to the event, they were only about a half hour late, and there were still plenty of people lined up to walk the red carpet. “Are you ready for this?” She asked Jon. “As ready as I’m gonna be” he smiled. Jorah opened the door for them, and he got out first, and turned to give her his hand to help her out. Their eyes met and she couldn’t help but to smile at him. This would be the first time she ever got to walk a red carpet with someone intentionally by her side. At the very least, at least all the magazines could stop wondering where her _Mystery Man_ was. He helped her straighten out her dress and then rested his hand at the small of her back before following her lead to the red carpet.

Once there, she noticed Daario in line several people ahead of them, walking with one of her models, Irri, and he noticed her at the same time, eyes locking on her and Jon. Jon saw this too, she noticed, and saw his jaw clenching. “Baby” she said, pulling him by his tie out of the staring match he had entered with Daario. He looked at her and after a moment, he relaxed. He smiled at her and she leaned up and kissed him.

“He moves on quickly” he rolled his eyes.

She giggled “I tried to tell you”

Finally it was their time to walk. They stopped a few times for photographers. He kept his arm around her waist, and she did the same. They looked up at each other several times, wanting to ignore the cameras. When it was finally over, they waited at the end for Missy and Grey. She felt bad for Jon and Grey, she could tell this was the last place either of them wanted to be. But they did it for her and Missy. She was starting to really like Grey for Missy. Jon let go of her back and took her hand as they walked into the building.

The event was more of a mixer which would eventually turn into a fashion show once everyone got in and seated. She grabbed champagne from a waiter for Jon and herself, Missy doing the same. She stood close to Jon, the room getting crowded. He had one arm around her, and the other holding his glass. She laid her head against his chest, only for a moment, wishing they could make an escape and go home.

Several other designers and buyers approached her to say hello. She was friendly and introduced them to Jon, but kept conversations short. She didn’t want to spend the evening talking about work, despite that being the point of the event. But then the one person she wanted to avoid was approaching them and there was no way out of it. “Good evening everyone” Daario said to the four of them. “Missandei, Daenerys” he held his hand out for hers, but she didn’t give it, knowing right away what he was playing at.

He brushed it off. “You look lovely tonight as always. And who’s this?” He said motioning to Grey, completely ignoring Jon. She could appreciate the smug look Jon was giving him. She snuck a kiss to his cheek, smiling. “This is my boyfriend, Grey. Grey this is Daario, Daenerys’ business partner” Missy introduced them and they shook hands.

“I think we’re more than that, aren’t we love?” He motioned to Dany, and then his eyes moved to Jon.

“Daario” Dany warned him. “That’s enough”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid we got off on the wrong foot before, that was my fault” he held his hand out to Jon “I’m the _business partner_ ”

Jon hesitated, but then took his hand from around her and shook his hand “and I’m the boyfriend”

There was no mistaking the glares they were giving each other. Dany knew Jon was only doing it to keep from making a scene, and she appreciated that. She smirked at him and linked her arm with his.

“Daenerys, may I speak with you alone please?” He turned to her.

“What about?” She challenged

“Our deal with ETC”

She had a feeling that was a lie, regardless, she wouldn’t care about discussing their dealings with the Essos Trading Company in front of Jon.

“Can this wait? I don’t want to deal with business tonight”

“I’m afraid not, they need an answer tonight”

“Well what ever it is, you can tell me in front of Jon”

Daario looked to Jon, and then back to Daenerys. “You can talk to me in private, or I will make the call without you” he said sternly. She could feel the anger rising in her neck. She narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say anything, Jon cut in, likely sensing that she was about to go off.

“Listen mate, why don’t you stop by Dany’s after the event” her eyes widened, although she appreciated him showing off the casual use of her nickname. “I won’t be there, and the two of you can discuss this without hundreds of people around?” He finished, nearly standing in between the two of them now. Dany looked up at him, wide eyed, wondering what the hell he was doing!

“Fine” Daario answered eventually. “Text me when you’re home” he glared at the both of them and started to walk off.

“And Daario?” Jon added, and he turned to face him. “I know what you’re trying to do here. And I want you to hear from me that it won’t work. So for her, let’s agree to be men about this and let it go. And I promise you, if you lay a finger on her, I will know about it, and you’ll answer to me for it”

Daario narrowed his eyes and scoffed, nodding in a sarcastic agreement before walking away.

She pulled Jon by his suit lapel to face her. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked, trying to not be pissed at him. 

“I told you I wouldn’t stand by and let it happen Dany”

“I’m not talking about that, I don’t care about what you said Jon, I’m honestly a little turned on by you defending my honor. I’m talking about you inviting him to my house“

“Calm down love” he moved closer to her, putting his arm back around her. “You really think I’d spend the evening gawking at you in this dress and not take you home to ensure it’s properly removed?” He nearly whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

“Then wha-“ she started to ask before he put his finger to her lips to shush her.

“Shhh. I will be there. I’ll just be waiting for you in your bed, possibly naked” he smirked, causing her to blush. “He can say what he needs to say, and then you can come back to me”

She looked up at him and smirked, shaking her head, and kissed the mischievous grin off of his lips. “What am I going to do with you Jon Stark?” She kissed him again. “I can think of a few things” he answered, kissing her once more before they were being pulled to sit for the show. She was nervous about the idea of Daario coming to her place. Not because she was worried about anything happening, she was more just not wanting to be alone with him for Jon’s sake, and she also didn’t want Jon having to wonder what they were talking about. It was obvious neither of them cared to watch the show then, she was even more ready to take him home than she was before.

When the show was finally over, she couldn’t have gotten out of there faster if she tried. Thank the gods Missy and Grey were right behind them. They all got into the limo and were one of the first few cars to get out. Jon put his arm over her shoulders and she nuzzled into his side, laying her head on his chest and draped her legs over his lap. He held them there, resting his hand on her thigh over her dress.

Missy laid across the seat on their side with her head in Grey’s lap. Dany knew she was exhausted, she’d been running around working all day. Grey wrapped an arm around her chest, his hand caressing her cheek. Dany smiled to see someone care for Missy the way she deserved.

By the time they’d pulled into the garage of their building, Missy had fallen asleep. Grey woke her, and they all piled into the elevator, Jon helping with Dany’s dress. She wrapped herself around him as he pressed the “32” for Missy, and the “P” for Dany on the elevator buttons. “Goodnight love” Missy said as they got out on her floor, and Grey nodded to them, Jon and Dany waived.

She molded herself back into him as the doors closed, and started to lay light kisses over his neck, up to his jaw, under his ear, then across his cheek to his lips. She gave him a small peck which turned into a lingering kiss, which turned into a full blown make out session in the elevator. She started to undo his tie as the “ping” sounded to open the doors to her apartment.

He backed her out of the elevator, never parting from her lips. By the time they were inside and had kicked their shoes off, she’d had his tie untied and his shirt pulled out from being tucked into his pants and unbuttoned. She started to move towards the stairs as she pulled the lapels of his suit jacket open and off of him and he moved his kisses from her lips down to her jaw and neck. She then slid her hands across his toned chest, and then up to his shoulders, dropping his dress shirt and tie to the floor.

He tore himself away from her only to pick her up, giving her a second to gather her dress so he didn’t trip on it, and carried her up the stairs. She continued her rapture of kissing him, whatever parts of him she could reach. Once they were in her bedroom, he put her down and turned her back to him. Her heart was racing.

He moved her hair to one side and slowly peppered kisses down her neck to her back as he wrapped his arms around her. One across her waist, and the other around her shoulders, brushing his fingertips across her breasts as he pulled his hands back behind her. She could feel the goosebumps all over her skin. He moved to kiss the other side of her neck as he slowly unzipped her dress. Before he could do anything else, she turned back to face him, holding her dress to her body with one hand, and pushed him back onto her bed gently with the other, holding his eyes to hers.

He leaned up on his elbows to watch her. She slowly slid her arms out of the straps of the dress, one at a time, before grabbing the top of the dress and agonizingly slowly sliding it down her body. His eyes were aflame, she’d assumed this was due to finding that she wasn’t lying about not wearing a bra or panties. She reached over him to unbutton and unzip his pants and pulled them off of him. He took off his underwear and socks as she removed her jewelry and sat them on her bedside table.

He had moved to the head of the bed under the sheets and she climbed in next to him, only to move over him and straddle his thighs. She could feel his shaft rock hard against her stomach. She pressed her lips to his, still tasting the champagne on his tongue. His lips were soft and fit perfectly to hers. He ran one of his warm hands down her back, his fingertips brushing over her spine. His other hand ran from her cheek down to cup one of her breasts, holding up it’s weight and teasing her nipple. She let out a gasp, overwhelmed by his affections. He moved from her lips to her collarbone, licking, sucking, and biting every inch.

“Jon” she moaned. “Yes baby?” He whispered desirably in her ear before continuing his kissing up her neck. “I need you inside of me” she whispered, rubbing her wet center over his cock, taking his face into her hands and moving his lips back to hers, unable to take anymore of his onslaught on her body.

He moved his hand from her breast down her stomach to her cunt, slowly running his finger between her slit. And then his hand was gone. Before she could protest, the absence was filled with the head of his cock. As soon as she felt his hand move away, she slowly pushed down on him until he was about half way inside of her, then she pulled back up, and then sat up all the way, and he was filling her to the hilt. “Fuck Dany, you’re so tight” he moaned. She threw her head back gasping as he clenched his jaw, what was nearly a growl escaping his mouth.

She balanced herself on him with her hands on his chest, continuing to grind over him, feeling his tip hit her womb every time she took him fully. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, breathing heavy, but she could tell they both needed more. She moved her hands to the pillows on each side of his head, first kissing him as she thrust her hips off of him and then back down, feeling her clit rub against the base of him.

She let go of his lips and he moved to lick down her chest until he was sucking on the mount of her breast, and then showing the other the same attention. When his dark lust filled eyes met hers, she lost it. She began to thrust harder and faster, and he was matching her, pounding into her from below. She was trying to hold on until he was close. She was clenching the pillows and he was holding onto her ass with one hand, the other running up her body until it rested on her cheek. “Cum for me baby” he whispered in her ear and that was it. The levy broke and her orgasm flooded her body. She moaned, nearly screaming, panting his name and moments later he was doing the same, filling her with his seed.

They were both breathless, he was gripping her back and neck as if he was holding on for life. She could hear his heart racing as she laid her head on his chest, trying to breathe. She could still feel him twitching inside of her, and her pulsating around him. After a minute or so, she just wanted to feel his lips on hers. She looked up to find him grinning and kissed his sweet lips.

She felt a burning urge to tell him how much she was falling in love with him, and that horrified her. She laid her head back to his chest and ran her fingertips along his shoulder. She could only imagine the marks she probably had on her body now, but she figured at least now he probably had plenty to match. As much as she wished she could lay there with him forever, her mouth was dry and then she remembered the company she’d have soon thanks to Jon.

She lifted herself off of him, both of them wincing at the loss of contact. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up and took Jon a wet hand towel to do the same. She texted Daario that she was home, wanting to get it over with, and went to her closet and put on a bra and panties, which only made her more irritated. She thought about putting on Jon’s dress shirt just to piss Daario off, but then he’d know Jon was there. Not that she cared. But he and Jon did for what ever reason.

She threw on a Dragons T-Shirt and black leggings and went back into her bathroom to wipe all her make up off and take her hair down. Jon was sitting up in her bed watching TV by the time she came out. He smiled to her and as much as she wanted to roll her eyes, he was just so damn sexy she couldn’t.

“Want some water?” She asked, knowing she needed to go downstairs and hide the evidence of the strip search she gave him when they got there. “Yes please” he answered. She went down to the kitchen and drank half a bottle of water before taking another one up to Jon, along with all his clothes. He laughed when she added them to the pile on the floor. “Thank you” he said as she handed him the water.

“I’m starving” she said, laying back on the bed across his lap.

“Me too” he added, resting his hand on her stomach.

“We can raid my kitchen after your friend leaves”

“My friend?” He laughed and she joined, and sat up to kiss him. “I’m not kidding Dany if he gets weird you need to text me or yell for me or what ever you have to do” he looked at her seriously.

“I know. I just hope he’s being honest and this is about business and we can just get it over with. But I’m warning you that that’s probably not the case”

“Do you think he’d hurt you? Do you trust him?”

“I trust him when it comes to business. I don’t think he’d hurt me or try anything, he tends to just say the right thing to set me off and we will fight and he’ll leave, but I don’t know. I’ve never put him in this position before. Anyone before you that he knew about was never serious, so he didn’t care”

“Well I’ll be right up here” he caressed her face, and she nodded.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” She asked.

“Not really, but I know that if you don’t talk to him on your or _our_ terms, he will make sure that you do on his terms. At least this way I’m here if anything happens”

She nodded again. “Well feel free to eavesdrop, I may need a witness in case I kill him” she joked, and they laughed.

She wasn’t so much worried about him trying anything as much as she was worried about her losing her temper. She had to remember he was still her business partner at the end of the day. And sure, she could replace him eventually, but that wasn’t something she was prepared to do right now.

She heard the ping of the elevator and rolled her eyes. She gave Jon one last kiss before she went downstairs to her doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you mentioned that Jon shouldn't be jumping back in to just trusting Dany right away, and we'll get a taste of how that's going in the next chapter. 
> 
> What do we think will happen with Dany talking to Daario? 😬
> 
> Your comments make my day! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy out there readers ♥️ thank goodness for Jonerys fics getting us through these crazy times!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario comes over and he and Dany have words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night post! I got busier today than I thought I would. 
> 
> This is a little bit shorter of a chapter than the last few and is about 90% conversations between Daario and Dany. I read over this what seemed like 100 times and still feel like something is missing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine, mood board by me ♥️ Not as many pics in this one since not much happens this chapter.

He didn’t want to listen in on their conversation, even though she told him he could. He wanted to trust Dany, even after all that happened. But as much as his trust with her was wavering, he didn’t trust her idiot of a business parter as far as he could throw him. He knew he was being fake when he shook his hand at the event, and Jon knew he could make a thousand threats and Daario would still try to win Dany over. He could tell by the way he looked at Dany alone that what he needed to talk to her about had nothing to do with business. She even seemed nervous about having to be alone with him.

So, shortly after Dany had went downstairs, he climbed out of her bed and put his boxer briefs on, and then the jeans he’d taken off earlier that day, and went to the edge of the hallway. He could hear them crystal clear, he could tell they were moving towards her living room.

“Are you drunk?” He heard Dany ask him.

“No Daenerys, I’m not” he sounded on edge with her already.

“Why do you have champagne?”

“I thought we could drink to good news”

“Good news?”

“I wasn’t bullshitting about ETC. They took the deal. They signed it right before the show. They’re back in the fold. So I just wanted to celebrate with you like old times”

“I’m proud of you Daario. I knew you could make this happen, that’s why I sent you to them. You know how much I appreciate how hard you work to keep my father’s legacy alive…but things can’t be the way they were. I thought maybe that was obvious now that I’m with someone. I’m learning that that’s hard for you, and I only hope that one day you’ll find someone that makes you as happy as Jon makes me”

“I did find that, I found it with you. And I’m scared for you Daenerys. You’re treading down this whole new rabbit hole of relationships that you know nothing about with someone you hardly know way too fast. You’re going to get hurt. He’s already walked out once after what, a couple weeks? He can’t handle you Dany”

“He walked away because I didn’t tell him about you. I know Jon well enough to know that he feels what I feel. And if in the end I get hurt, it’ll have been worth it”

“Your father always told me to protect you. I’m not going to stop now, I’m not giving up on you, on us”

“There is no ‘ _us_ ’ Daario, there never was”

“There never was? _Really_?”

“Yes really. You’re upset now because I’m in a real relationship with someone I really care about, and you see how we are together and see that it’s different than what you and I had, and you think that that’s something that you want, but the truth is that it’s not. We never once went on a date, we never spent time with each other outside of work and sex, we never got each other gifts or just called or texted the other just to talk, just because we missed the other. I’m not blaming you, it was both of us, it was what we made it.

But Jon does those things for me, he makes me want to do those things for him, despite me hating even the thought of those things before. I miss him every second I’m not with him. I know you don’t want to hear this, but if I was the one for you, then you would be as crazy about me as he is…as I am about him. You would go out of your way to come see me in the middle of the day, you would call or text me just because, you would send me flowers or take me on dates. And we don’t do that, we never have, and I’ve never cared to. But these are things I want, with Jon. These are things I’ve learned that I do want, that I deserve. So no Daario, I’m not ‘the one’ for you”

He sighed and was silent for a moment. “You know, I have to say, I was surprised to hear your lover boy wasn’t going to be here. I know how you are after these events. I could tell by the way you talked around the topic before that you hadn’t slept with him. But I can see by the marks all over your neck that that’s no longer the case. So where is he?” he scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter, what Jon and I do or don’t do is none of your business”

“Right. So now not only do I have to watch you flaunt him around in my face, but I have to think about him fucking you too. It is my business when you’re involving him in _our_ business…it’s very funny of him to take the one thing from you that I had and he didn’t as soon as he finds out about us”

“I’m not some object for you to claim Daario! And I’m not going to do this with you. I understand your distaste for Jon just like I’ve understood him not being so fond of you. But I need to know that you’re going to be able to keep our relationship strictly professional from now on”

“Why, so you can fire me if not? Did he put you up to this? You know, you may have been able to replace me between your legs but you won’t find anyone to replace me at the head of your father’s company” he seethed.

“That’s enough!” She yelled. “KLTC is MY company, my father is gone in case you forgot. And that will be the very last time you speak about me and my personal life, or it will be the last time you speak at all. You are not irreplaceable, do not be confused. We call each other partners because I’ve respected you enough to do so but at the end of the day, I am your boss, and you can show me the same respect I’ve always shown you, or I will find someone who will”

It was silent for a moment before Daario sighed again. “Dany I’m sorry, that was inappropriate, I know. I just don’t know how to deal with this. I wanted to wring that mans neck watching him with you tonight, watching you kiss him, do you understand that? I have never wanted to harm someone the way I did him”

“No, I suppose I don’t understand that”

“You’re telling me you felt nothing seeing me with Irri?”

“Yes, Daario, I felt nothing”

“How can you say that? We’ve been seeing each other for two years”

“If by seeing each other you mean occasionally sleeping together then sure. But let’s not forget all the other women you’ve been with in those two years. You can pretend you were waiting for me to be ready for a relationship all you want, but you weren’t any more ready than I was. And you still aren’t”

“What does he have that I don’t? What can he give you that I can’t? Is he really that good?”

Jon rolled his eyes. If this man mentions sleeping with his girlfriend one more time...

“Daario, I’m one of if not _the_ most wealthy woman in Westeros and Essos combined, it’s not about what he can give me. I don’t need anyone to _give_ me anything. He’s just different. Do you really want me to sit here and gush over my boyfriend to you?”

“Not particularly. But I want you to tell me if you’ve slept with him. I want you to tell me right here and right now, that he’s better than me. That he pleases you”

“Daario”

“Say it Dany. Say it or I’ll know I’m better, because I know you have. You have slept with him, it’s written all over your face”

There was a long pause. “He’s better than you” she finally said, and it wasn’t forced. He could hear Daario sigh again. “But it’s different” she added. “Jon and I feel things for each other that you and I never have”. He could tell she was trying not to bruise his ego.

“Unbelievable” he heard him scoff. It was quiet again for a bit. “I can’t promise I will be able to let you go. I will try, but if I can’t, then you do what you have to do. I’ve only ever tried to make you proud, to be a man your father would be proud of”

“And you are, when you’re not getting in bar fights or pissing off spiteful women” she laughed. “I can only imagine what your salary would be like if I didn’t have to pay so much to cover for you all the time”

“Well I appreciate you and Varys doing that”

“What choice did I have? Speaking of Varys, who told him about Jon and I?”

“My building is across the street Dany, he saw you with him from the security cameras, and then Tyrion confirmed who he was. And I really am sorry for the dramatics, I just get bored” Jon heard their voices getting closer as if he was moving to leave.

“Bored or drinking too much?”

“Drinking too much or coping with the fact that the woman I love is bedding her contractor”

“Don’t even. You were doing this long before you knew about Jon. And I’m not just bedding him”

It went silent again for a moment. “Are you in love with him?” Daario asked.

He heard Dany say nothing.

“That’s all I needed to know” and then he heard Daario leave. Shit. Did she say no? Yes? Did she nod, or shake her head? Did she say nothing? _What. The. Fuck._ This is what he gets for eavesdropping. He tried not to be upset that she didn’t tell him how she felt before telling Daario, if she did say yes. But he didn’t give her much of a choice, and if she said no, it didn’t matter either way. But if she said no, would Daario have left?

He knew she’d be coming upstairs so he rushed back to her room and took his pants back off and climbed back into her bed. He pulled it off, or at least he thought he did. She came into the room smiling. “How’d it go?” He asked nonchalantly, hoping that she would be honest. 

“Fine. It was partially about business. ETC accepted his deal, so that’s good. But I was right about there being more. He asked a hundred questions about me and you and said some inappropriate things that set me off. He wasn’t happy when he left, but I don’t care. Can we talk about this over junk food in the kitchen?” She smiled, leaning over the bed to kiss him. He was glad she was telling him all of this, it reassured him that if there was a next time, maybe he didn’t have to listen in.

They made their way downstairs, it was after midnight at that point. He was in just his boxer briefs, and she made no effort to keep her hands off of him, which he was fine with. They sat at her kitchen island eating chips and what was left of a meat and cheese tray and he made fun of her for eating raw cookie dough. “So what did Daario say that made you upset?”

She hesitated, finishing what was on her spoon and then sat it down, sighing. “After several other lewd comments about me and you, or me and him, I threatened him and he said I could ‘replace him between my legs but not at the head of my company’”

“I’m sorry baby” he picked up her spoon and scooped her another piece of cookie dough.

“It’s okay” she said, taking it.

“It’s not. You shouldn’t have to put up with that”

“I know, but he apologized. I don’t know how he feels because I’ve never been in the situation he’s in, but I feel like I should cut him a little slack. Who am I to say how he feels or doesn’t feel?”

“You may be right” he agreed, trying to see both sides.

“I’m trying so hard to be civil with him, to not just go off, but he’s making it very difficult. And I don’t feel like this is the last conversation we’ll have about all this”

“What else did he say?” He played dumb.

“Just that he couldn’t promise he would let this go. He apologized for all the drama he’s had going on lately as well, but somewhat blamed it on me. I don’t know, I’m trying to take it one day at a time, but I feel like if he fucks up with the company one more time, I won’t have a choice but to cut him off”

“I agree, you have to do what’s best for your company. I’ve been there”

“How?”

“When Robb and I first took over Stark Industries, we had a friend, Theon, that worked for us. He started to slack off and mess up on jobs when my uncle was no longer around to keep him in line. Robb and I warned him over and over, but eventually we had to let him go. It sucked, and Robb lost his best friend over it, but we didn’t have a choice”

“That’s about where I’m at”

“Well, I’ll be here for you no matter what you decide to do. I know I’m no fan of Daario, but I understand he seems to at least do a good job running the company, and your father trusted him”

“I think that’s why it’s so hard. Him and Barry and Missy are the last ones around that knew my father, and I keep hoping he’ll get his shit together. I blame myself for getting involved with him, but I think that he’d be this way even if he and I weren’t sleeping together”

“From what I’ve seen of him, I think so too, but I don’t know him well enough to judge”

“It doesn’t matter, all I can do is hope that he doesn’t take a dive off the deep end and take KLTC with him” she said, putting down her spoon. “Now take me to bed love” she giggled.

He helped her put everything away and then she smacked his ass and ran upstairs. He chased after her, catching her at the top of the steps, both of them in a fit of laughter. He pulled her into his chest, kissing her slowly, running his hands down to grab her ass. “Two can play that game” he whispered, before giving one cheek a firm slap. “Mmm except I like it”

“I’ll keep that in mind” he said and she moved out of his embrace and pulled him back into her bedroom. She took her leggings and bra off and left her t-shirt and underwear on. They were both exhausted so he wasn’t going to make any moves on her. The TV was still on, she didn’t seem to mind. She curled up to his side and he lifted his arm to let her lay on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her.

“You sleep with the TV on don’t you?” She asked

“Most of the time yes, but I don’t have to” he smirked.

“It’s okay, I usually do too”

She leaned up and kissed him and then laid her head back on his chest, her arm draped over him.

“Dany” he nearly whispered

“Hmm”

“I have a confession”

“Tell me” she said calmly

“I heard most of your conversation with Daario”

“I know you did” she giggled

“What? How?”

“I heard you. And you were naked when I left you, and I was _so_ looking forward to finding you in the same manner, but to my disappointment, you had underwear on when I got back” she laughed, looking up at him. “But thank you for pretending to be curious”

“I’m sorry, I was worried about you. You seemed put off by having to talk to him alone, and I felt like it was my fault he was even here. And I don’t have to know him to know how handsy he is. But I figured you’d still want to talk about it”

“I did, so thank you. And I don’t care that you listened, I probably would have done the same”

“I can still get naked if you want me to” he chuckled

“I don’t think there will ever be a time that I don’t _want_ you naked” she giggled

He laughed with her and rolled over to kiss her. Needless to say, they didn’t get much sleep that night.

They both woke the next morning to her phone buzzing around 7AM. She groaned, refusing to get out of his embrace. He laughed and rolled over her to grab it off her nightstand and handed it to her. “What?” She answered, almost whining. He hoped it was just Missy. “No, why?” She asked who ever was on the other end of the phone. “He was here last night”…“No, not like that, I’m not an idiot. Jon was here, he came by to talk, we talked, he left”…“I mean he wasn’t happy if that’s what you’re asking”…“Missy I don’t know, this is not our problem, at least not today. Let Varys deal with it, I’m sure he’s just drunk somewhere”…“Goodbye” she said nicely and handed him the phone back.

She never opened her eyes or moved out of his arms. He laughed and put her phone back on the table on his side and turned back to pull her back into him.

“Let me guess, your lover is missing again?” That woke her up.

She leaned back to look at him with one eyebrow arched. “My only lover is right here in my bed” she said seriously and he chuckled.

“I know love, I’m only joking. Come here” he said, pulling her angry face into his to kiss her. She resisted at first and then kissed him back and moved back in to nuzzle under his chin and they both fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? Will Dany finally have enough of Daario's BS? Is it too soon for "I love you's" between her and Jon?
> 
> Thank you all for all the love on this fic! I love reading your comments and seeing how much you all enjoy this ♥️
> 
> Those of you that do comment, let me know what you think, but also, what is your favorite Jonerys fic? Besides this one, if your fave happens to be this one lol! We need all the Jonerys we can get in these crazy times! 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy friends! 😘


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of fluff & smut between Jon & Dany as they start their weekend together ♥️ We learn more about both of their pasts and feelings are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this earlier today so I could get two chapters out today, but I'm riding the struggle bus this weekend haha! I'll still get as much out as I can!
> 
> This is another chapter that I debated making changes to based on your feedback, but decided to stick with my gut on how I originally wrote it. But there's lots and lots of conversation in it! 
> 
> unbeta'd and mood board by yours truly ♥️ you guys can follow me on Tumblr & Instagram with the same name @BriTargaryen, but I literally only post my mood boards lol!

When she finally woke, she looked at the time on her tv and it was after 10AM. She didn’t care how late it was, that was the best sleep she’d gotten in a long time, even with the interrupting phone call. And she was happy to still be safely wrapped in Jon’s arms, the smell of his cologne flooding her senses as she laid against his bare chest. After the last week they’d had, she never wanted to wake up without him again. She wanted to stay like this forever. This had to be what love felt like.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Before she could move, or even think about moving, she felt a small jolt in Jon’s chest and realized he was giggling. “Hungry love?” He smiled, his eyes still closed and his hands loosening around her, starting to roam down her back. “Mhmm” she replied, still nuzzling into him, not ready to break away from his embrace.

He started to lean away from her, but she pulled him back, causing him to laugh. She leaned her head up and kissed him, both of them smiling. “I’ll go get us breakfast and coffee” he whispered. “No, don’t leave me” she pretended to whine. They both giggled and he leaned down to kiss her again. “Then get dressed and we’ll both go”. She thought about it. “I have a better idea” she smirked, rolling over him to grab her phone from the table on what had become his side of her bed, kissing him in the process. “We can stay here in bed and not get dressed, order breakfast in, and then I distinctly recall you wanting a private show in my bath tub” she teased, thinking back on their video call, which now seemed like so long ago.

“Mmm” he moaned, leaning back into her and running a hand over her behind. “You brilliant woman. I definitely like your idea better”. She giggled and unlocked her phone to order food as he pushed her onto her back, sliding himself down the bed over her body. “What do you want?” She asked, trying to not be distracted by whatever he was doing. “You” he answered in nearly a growl as he slid her shirt up over her torso and kissed her navel. She giggled “I’m talking about food Jon, what do you want to eat?”

He stopped then and looked up at her, his dark eyes filling with intrigue. “You” he said again, with a devilish grin, lifting himself up and and hooking his thumbs through her panties, slowly pulling them down. “I want to taste you baby” he nearly growled, and she felt like she probably could have combusted right then and there, the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes alone driving her completely mad.

She sat her phone aside, giving him her full attention. He lifted each of her feet, one at a time, removing her panties entirely and held onto one of her calves, deliberately kissing up her leg from her ankle to her inner thigh. She was nearly shaking she was so nervous yet so hot for him all at once. He gently parted her legs and planted himself between them. Leaning down into her sex, his eyes burned into hers as his arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place.

When his mouth met her cunt she forced herself to look away, clenching her eyes closed, knowing she wouldn’t last very long if she watched him devour her. He licked slowly between her folds, up and down and then back again. She could feel the heat of his mouth on her with each breath he took. Of course someone had done this to her before, but Jon was good. He wasn’t doing it as a chore, he was doing it to please her, and if the look on his face told her anything, he was enjoying it too.

She could feel herself coming close when he stopped at her bundle of nerves and began sucking and licking rapidly, and then she felt one, and then two of his fingers slide inside of her and she let go. She squeezed her legs, running a hand through his hair, the other pulling at his arm as she threw her head back, moaning his name. He kept going right through her orgasm, lapping up every bit of her. She was breathless when he finally pulled away, kissing the opposite thigh from where he started, grinning when their eyes met.

He slowly climbed back over her. The look in his eyes made her feel like an animal, starving for him. She quickly brought his face to hers and kissed him as if her life depended on it. The taste of herself on his tongue only made her want him more. She could feel his already aroused cock rub against her inner thigh through his boxer briefs.

She reached down to push his underwear down just enough for him to spring free, but then he lifted to take them off entirely, giving her the opportunity to sit up and quickly remove her shirt before his mouth was back on hers. She could feel the tip of him glide across her nether lips, already seeping. He pulled out of their kiss before entering her and their eyes met. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but then didn’t. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

After a few moments, their needs took back over and his lips were back on hers as he thrusted himself into her. Their bodies were on fire as she ran one hand down his back and kept the other around the back of his neck, running her fingers into his hair. There was no pacing themselves this time. The way he pushed into her over and over hard and fast told her he was just as hungry for her as she was for him. They could have spent hours just like this and it still wouldn’t be enough. She would never get tired of being filled by him. _Her_ Jon.

She could tell he was close when she felt his jaw clench and he slowed his thrusts as if trying to stop himself. She kissed down his neck to his collarbone and playfully bit him. He then leaned all his weight on one side, sliding one of his hands down to her clit and started to rub in circles as he sped back up, plummeting back into her. His breath speeding up in her ear drove her wild, so much was happening at one time.

Finally she felt her release again, just as she felt his cock jerk inside of her. She held him close, breath wild as he gasped her name, a hot whisper in her ear. He laid his head on her chest just above her breast and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, still running a hand through his curls. Once they both caught their breath, he turned to face her and kissed up her chest until he was at her lips and gently kissed her before moving to lay beside her. She turned to face him and was once again met with the same loving look he had in his eyes before.

Dany had never been in love, so she had no idea what that was supposed to feel like, but if she had to guess, this was it. She couldn’t imagine anything better than the way she felt about Jon in that moment. Of course it scared her. She was scared of getting hurt, scared of things moving too fast, scared of hurting Jon. They hadn’t much talked about a future. She was sure he knew how much things like this terrified her, given her past. But then she also was scared that the feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.

She could tell by the look in Jon’s eyes that he felt something for her, but was it love for him too? If it was, would he ever even say it, or continue to hide it out of fear of her rejection? It all seemed like a vicious circle. But then she worried that maybe she wasn’t quite ready to tell him yet. She worried that the moment the words left her lips, things would change, and not in a good way. But the more he looked at her the way he was in that moment, the more she wanted to scream it from the rooftop.

She closed her eyes to break the spell they were under and moved in to kiss him once more. “I don’t think I will ever get enough of you” he whispered and smirked.

“Funny, I was thinking the same about you”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you” she whispered, and he pulled her into a deep kiss.

She could then hear _his_ stomach growling and giggled mid kiss. “I don’t want to lose you so soon to death by starvation, so we better get some food” she laughed. He felt around the bed until he found her discarded phone, handing it back to her to get back to ordering as she was before he interrupted, although she couldn’t complain.

It was lunch time by then so they decided on sandwiches. He put his boxers back on along with jeans and a t-shirt and went down to meet the delivery guy. She took the time to get up then and clean up, throwing on his dress shirt from the night before and clean underwear. She went to the window and leaned against the cold glass to cool off as she went through any texts or emails she had missed. She had completely forgotten about her missing partner in the midst of her love making. There was no more word on the situation, and she refused to stress about it, especially on her day off, and especially while she was spending time with Jon.

“Quite the view” he teased when he walked back into the room. She blushed.

“Yes, Kings Landing can be quite beautiful from up here” she played dumb, turning to meet him back in bed.

“You and I both know the skyline of Kings Landing doesn’t hold a candle to you Dany” he smirked, pulling food out of bags. She shook her head, grinning back at him as she turned on the TV. She knew she should be opposed to eating in her bed, but this was becoming a regular habit for her on the weekends rather that was with Missy or Jon.

“I must say that shirt looks much sexier on you than it does on me”

“Hmmm I don’t know about that” she smirked at him.

They ate and finished watching the movie that was on tv. At some point Jon had laid back and she had wrapped around him. Once the credits started on the screen, Dany pulled herself up and rolled over him off the bed, taking him by the hand and dragging him behind her to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water in her bathtub and poured in bubble bath and oil, going for a less girly scent for Jon’s sake. When she turned to face him he was already naked, smirking at her. He pulled her into him and then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt on her. She pulled it off along with her underwear, both dropping to the floor at their feet. The heat of his eyes on her warmed her to her core. She stepped in the bath first, positioning herself with plenty of room for him to slide in behind her. He followed, moving himself to where she was in between his legs, her back to his chest. She could feel his cock hard against her back. She relished in the fact that she had the same effect on him as he had on her.

Jon slowly began massaging her back and shoulders, as she rubbed up and down his thighs and calves. “I can’t remember the last time I took a bath instead of a shower” he snorted.

“It’s my Sunday evening ritual” she giggled

“It’s definitely nice, but I’m not sure that has so much to do with the bath as it does who I’m sharing it with” he laughed, and she did too. He took a deep breath and they were quiet for a moment, soaking in each other’s presence.

“Dany, tell me about your family” he asked her, turning the conversation more serious. “I mean, you don’t have to, you’ve told me what happened so I understand if you don’t want to talk about them. I just want to know as much as I can about you” he finished.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind talking about them. No one has ever really asked” she paused, gathering her thoughts, trying not to let the conversation turn dark.

“Where to start. Uhm, so I had two brothers. Viserys was only a couple years older than me. We were very close growing up but at some point he grew cold. He was horrible to me the last few years we had together, we just grew apart. My older brother Rhaegar and I were always close as well, but he was more of my protector. My father had trained him to take over the Family business, and Rhaegar taught me all that he knew, knowing that Viserys would never be fit to take over. Despite knowing that I didn’t much care to be involved in trading either.

My father was...absent to say the least. He was always good to me when he was around, but that wasn’t very often. He was one of those men that thought that money and gifts made up for lost time. It’s my mother I miss most. We did everything together, she was my best friend, always so proud of me. She knew how much I wanted to venture into fashion instead of staying in the family business and she always supported me, even when my father refused. She would have loved you. She was beautiful, kind, and so loving.” she smiled.

“She sounds like someone I know” he rubbed his thumbs over her arms.

She smiled endearingly and continued. “I was sixteen when I lost them. They were all flying to Essos for the summer. I didn’t want to go, the only thing left for me in Essos was Missy, and her family had moved here a few years before. So I convinced them I was old enough to stay home as long as Barry accompanied me. It was mere hours after they left that I had gotten the call that their plane had crashed. No one survived.

So Barry adopted me and took care of me until I was old enough to take over everything. It was all left to me. The business, our home here in Kings Landing, Dragonstone, all of it. So you can imagine coming of age was not something I wanted to celebrate, I had a lot dropped on my shoulders. But they’re the reason I will never step foot on an airplane.

And that is why I take care of Barry. He saved me from myself, I owe him my life. I tried giving him our family home here in Kings Landing, I have no use for it, it’s huge, but he refused, and said all he wanted was for me to hire him as my security so that he could continue to protect me” she finished.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you for telling me about them” he whispered.

“Thank you for asking” she replied, clutching onto his arms. “I’ve never told anyone about them. Aside from people that knew them”

There was another pause. “I’m glad that you feel safe enough with me to open up about things like this. I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything” and she knew he meant it.

She leaned back into him and kissed his jaw. “Where’d you come from?” She smirked, laying back against his chest, their hands now entangled and wrapped around her.

“The North” he laughed, and she giggled along with him.

“I never in my life thought I’d have anything like this, or want this. That I’d ever feel for anyone the way I feel about you”

“I must admit I was getting pretty hopeless about finding anything like this myself”

“The woman you were with back home, did you feel this way with her?”

He sighed then, she figured not wanting to talk about his past, but she could tell he was going to.

“No. Val and I had been friends since we were small children. Her parents were friends with my mom and uncle. As we grew older it became more. While I was there, I thought that I loved her. And maybe I did in some way, but now that I’m not there and now that I’m older, it’s easier to see that I just cared about her, I loved her like family, I just wanted to protect her. It felt like we were together because we had to be, not because we wanted to be. Especially throughout high school and me being in the war, I think we just didn’t want the other person to be with someone else more than we actually wanted to be together. After a while, I think we both felt like because we put so much time into it, it’d be a waste to let go, so it just drug on”

“Do you ever miss her?”

“No” he said without hesitation. “It was a long time ago. We’re both different people now. Last I heard she was engaged, I’m not sure to who, we don’t speak, but since she works for my family they tend to bring her up from time to time”

“What about your _crazy_ supplier girl?” She asked giggling.

He snorted. “Ygritte. No I never felt this way for her”

Dany started to feel like they were dancing around their feelings. “What happened with her?”

“It was very casual. She was kind of like you at first, not wanting anything serious. I was fine with that at the time, I wasn’t looking for anything either, I had only been living here about a year at the time. But we agreed to at least not see other people. After a few months it had slowly progressed. But as we got closer, she got crazier. She started going through my phone, coming over unannounced, showing up places that I was and didn’t tell her. The final straw was when she showed up when I was at dinner with a client who happened to be a female. She put on quite the show, threatened to cut my cock off” he laughed, and so did she. “So I ended it. I‘ve kept the peace for business purposes. She’s come onto me a few times since then but nothing has happened, we’re just friends.”

“Does she know about us?” Dany asked, trying not to sound too territorial

Jon giggled “I think everyone knows about us Dany, in case you forgot about the stack of magazines on your desk. But yes, the morning she called and I left here to meet her, she asked where I was and I told her I was with you. My beautiful queen.” he smirked and kissed her temple. She loved his small affections. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his body against hers, his warmth radiating through her.

“Enough about me. Tell me about your past... ‘ _flings_ ’ I think you called them. Obviously you left some things out” he laughed.

That got her to laugh too. He wasn’t wrong. “There isn’t a whole lot to tell now that you know about Daario. The only other one that was long term was a man named Drogo. He modeled for me once and we saw each other for a little over a year. He kept wanting to take things to the next step and I didn’t feel the same. He knew this, but I continued to see him. We had also agreed to not sleep with other people at the very least, and I was okay with that. I was away on business and when I got home I found out he had slept with Irri, which is why Daario was hoping to get a reaction out of me with her yesterday. When I confronted him he told me that he was in love with me and did what he did to show me that I loved him too. I don’t know much about love but I think it’s safe to say you don’t show someone you love them by sleeping with someone else. And so I told him I didn’t feel the same and I let him go”

“And you didn’t? Love him, I mean” Jon asked.

“No. I told myself if I felt anything after letting him go, then maybe I could try to. But I felt nothing” she tiptoed around her words, not wanting Jon to think she was completely heartless. She just couldn’t force herself to feel these things. “That was before Daario, that’s actually what probably caused things to escalate with Daario and I. After a while Drogo was pulled by mistake to model for me again and we surprisingly got along just fine, so he has done shoots for me a couple times since then”

“Does he know about us?” Jon said jokingly, mocking her, pulling her tighter against him.

She laughed “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in a while, but apparently ‘everyone knows about us’ right?” She smirked, turning her head into his chest.

“Has he tried to win you back?”

She giggled, enjoying the secret jealousy. “He is very flirty, but no, I think he knows where I stand on that subject” she sighed. “Aside from that I've been on a few dinner dates the girls have set me up on, and I’ve met a couple people while out with Missy, none of them went anywhere obviously. And then you” she smiled.

“And then me” he smirked, still holding her close.

She pulled just far enough away to turn and face him and straddled his lap. He rested his hands on her hips as she stared into his eyes, running her hands down his chest, not really sure what to say next. Finally she moved her hands up to cup his face and kissed him softly, over and over. She felt him part his lips against hers, giving her the chance to deepen their kiss, and she did. His tongue was flaming hot against hers, she would never get enough of the taste of him. He ran his hands up her back and then around to rest one on her breast and the other around her neck, holding them close together.

He pulled out of their kiss and had the same deep look in his eyes that she was seeing all too often over the last two days. She felt burning heat all through her body as they both were breathing heavily. He ran his thumb over her cheek and opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. And then finally he spoke.

“Daenerys...I love you”

He said it so passionately, she knew he meant it. As soon as the words came out, she could see fear fill his eyes. She could see how scared he was, probably more of her reaction, and the fact that he knew her so well to know how big of a deal this was to her, only made her love him more.

She could feel her eyes wide and her jaw drop, and although she couldn’t control the reaction, she knew it wasn’t the one she should have had, the one she wanted to have.

He began explaining himself nervously. “I know we haven’t been together very long, but I knew from the first time I saw you that I could easily fall in love with you. It’s not because of your beauty, which is undeniable I might add, or your success, but in the way you’re totally unafraid to be who you are. You’re smart, kind, and funny, and you take care of the people you love, you fight for what you love. There’s probably at least 100 things I love about you. And I hope I’m not scaring you away right now” he nervously chuckled, “but-“ he started before she pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up. She gave him another small kiss before looking back into his eyes.

“I love you, too Jon” and when the words came out she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. “And you’re right, that scares me to death. But nothing will ever scare me more than the feeling I felt when I thought I’d lost you, that I’d ruined us. I knew from the start that you were different, but the moment I had to watch you walk away, I knew I was in love with you. I couldn’t deny it any longer. So yes, I’m scared, but I trust you. Everything about you makes me want to tear down every wall I’ve built up around my heart. And I’m okay with that” she smiled, and he did too. Probably one of the biggest smiles she’d seen on him so far.

He pulled her in to kiss her again, and it was as if it’d be their last. Their hands gripping at the other, their lips in a forceful dance together. “Make love to me Jon” she whispered in his ear. “I love you. Take me” and he obeyed. Lifting her up just enough to slide his already hard shaft inside of her. She sat down, taking him to the hilt, moaning with every inch of him that entered her. Her knees dug into his sides with the little bit of space they had to work with. His hands were back on her hips, helping her glide up and down on his cock, the water sloshing around them. She’d probably have bruises from his grip on her, but she didn’t care. She loved him and he loved her, and nothing else mattered.

Jon finished first, coming inside of her before dropping his hand to her nub, circling until she shattered on top of him. She couldn’t take her hands off him. She left small kisses on his neck and chest. “I love you” she whispered again, wanting to say it first that time. “And I love you” he returned, kissing her neck and caressing her back again.

She lifted off of him and they both realized at the same time how cold the water was, so she drained it and they moved to the shower. They took turns washing each other and she reveled in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and over her body. He got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist, and then held one out for her, wrapping her in it as she stepped out.

She went to her bathroom counter and brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair and put half of it up, throwing on a little bit of make up. Jon had gotten clothes out of his bag he brought and got dressed and brushed his teeth and also put most of his hair back in a knot. As much as she loved his unruly curls, she also loved when they were out of his face. 

She went to her closet and put on jeans and a black cashmere sweater, opting for comfy shoes again over heels. They were staying at Jon’s that night so she pulled out a bag and threw in clothes for the next day, and clothes to sleep in. When she finished, she found him sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. She grabbed her phone, throwing her charger in her bag. She had missed calls from Missy so she decided to just stop by her place on their way down. Jon was putting his suit back into its garment bag.

“Just leave it love, I’ll have it dry cleaned”

“Already doing my laundry huh?” He teased, laying her dress that was carelessly discarded on the floor over her bed.

“Trust me when I tell you the last thing you want me to do for you is laundry” she laughed.

He grabbed her bag for her along with his and they made their way down to the elevator. “We have to make a quick stop” she smirked, tangling his free hand with hers, pushing the button to Missy’s floor. Once there she opened the door without knocking. “Missy” she yelled for her. “In here” she heard from the kitchen. Jon sat their bags by the door and followed her to Missys voice. Once they entered the kitchen they found Missy and Grey sitting at her kitchen island eating lunch.

“You hound me for years about needing a man and now that I find one I actually like, you can’t seem to give us any alone time” she jokingly yelled at Missy.

“The ravished look on your face tells me the two of you have had more than enough alone time” she giggled.

“Missandei!” She slapped Missy on the arm and they all laughed, and Jon was blushing. “So what is it that’s so important you’ve blown up my phone on our day off?” She asked, taking a bite of Missys lunch.

“They found Daario” she answered

“And?”

“In jail”

“Seven fucking hells”

“That’s not even the worst of it. He got drunk at Wildfire and fought a guy. There’s videos everywhere, even surveillance got it”

“Shit!” Dany yelled, slamming her hand down on the counter. 

“Varys is working on it but I don’t think we can cover this up”

Dany took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, bracing herself with both hands on the counter. She looked back to Missy then. “No…Call Varys, tell him to stop whatever he’s doing. This is partially Varys’ fault anyway. So let it get out, I’m done covering for him. He can bail him out of jail and then I want Daario in my office first thing Monday morning. I’m done.”

“Maybe take the weekend to let things cool off before making that decision?”

“No. This is the last straw for me. He did this because of me. He came to my apartment last night practically begging me to give him a chance. We had words, things got heated and I thought we’d reached common ground, but he asked me if I was in love with Jon, and I didn’t answer. So he stormed out.” She saw the shock on Missys face, and looked to Jon who was smiling at her.

“Well I’m happy for you D, I really am, but you know we don’t have the time right now to find someone to replace him”

“I don’t need to find someone to replace him. I‘ll do it myself until things slow down, then we can take the time to find the right replacement.”

“Absolutely not. You have enough on your plate as it is”

“I’m fully aware, but that’s why I have you. I cannot continue to let him risk my father’s legacy, and I can’t have someone step in that I don’t trust. So I will handle it”

“And you’re sure there’s no one else that you can trust to do this?”

“No. He and Barry are the only ones left besides you that even knew my father or the business, and I know every one under Daario well enough to know that they’re loyal to him, not the company. He’s in the middle of closing the deal with ETC and I can not risk that falling through, so that will be our number one priority. We need to keep this quiet until that deal is closed”

“Okay” Missy sighed. “I’m on it” 

“Monday. You’re on it Monday. No more working today or tomorrow. I mean it” Dany all but demanded, pointing a finger at Missy.

“Okay” Missy answered, but Dany knew she wouldn’t listen.

“I’m staying at Jons tonight, and I’m shutting my phone off” she joked, walking back to Jon and took his arm, making her way to leave.

“Yeah okay, use protection” Missy yelled to them before Dany gave her the finger. They laughed and Dany and Jon were back in the elevator, bags in hand in no time. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jon asked, finally breaking their silence.

“No. I’m okay. It’s the right thing to do. I can’t trust him anymore. He’s done enough damage. I told myself one more fuck up would be my breaking point, and this is it. I just want to enjoy our time off together before we have to go back to real life on Monday and I have to face all this” she laughed, looping her arm through his.

“Well I’m here if you change your mind” he kissed her temple.

“Thank you baby” she squeezed his arm.

They got to Jon’s car and loaded their things before getting in and taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued love for this fic, and those of you sharing it with the world. You're all the best ♥️ Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of Jon & Dany's smutty, fluffy weekend together before we're back to the nitty gritty from Jon's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's had a good weekend, as much as we can with all that's going on in the world! I am going to TRY and get chapter 17 out tonight, but no promises! 
> 
> Here is a longer chapter than usual before Jon & Dany go back to the drama of Dany's work life! 
> 
> unbeta'd and mood board by me ♥️

They headed to Jons, stopping at the store on the way there. It was odd how normal and domestic it was for them. They had been together less than a month, yet it felt like years. But he knew they still had so much to learn about each other, and he could only think about how much harder that was going to get as long as she was now running two companies. He pushed the cart while she wrapped her arms around his bicep, each of them tossing things into the cart as they strolled down each isle. “I already have wine for you” he smiled down at her. “I got it last weekend when you were supposed to come over” he added and she pouted up at him. “I’m sorry”

He chuckled “It’s fine love”, and they continued through the store, eventually going to check out. He snuck the cashier his card before Dany could beat him to paying. He’d hoped she’d eventually get used to someone else paying for things. He may not be as well off as she was, but he made more than enough to take care of her.

“You’re not sneaky” she told him and he laughed. She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully. They carried their few bags out to his car and put them into the trunk and continued to his place. She helped him carry things upstairs once they got there. He sat everything down on the counter, and their bags from her place in his bedroom. “I guess I should give you an official tour” he smirked.

“Yes, I guess we were a little preoccupied when I was here yesterday” she giggled.

“Gods I can’t believe that was just yesterday”

He showed her around his loft. Everything was open and the rooms were large, so there wasn’t much to see. The stairs from his office floor led up to his living room, which connected to the kitchen. The bathroom was next to his bedroom, which was next to a guest bedroom. By the time they finished, it was nearly dinner time, and it’d take time for him to cook too, so he got started. She sat on a barstool at the counter watching him. He poured her a glass of wine and slid it across the counter to her. “This is my favorite” she smirked, taking a sip.

“I know” he gave her a smug grin

“You pay attention Stark”

“I try to”

She watched him cook, taking sips here and there. He could feel her gaze on him. For how busy she was, he was surprised how much patience she showed when she was waiting on him.

“I suppose I should enjoy the weekend with you. It sounds like you’ll be pretty busy come Monday” he joked, trying to get her to talk about her current situation. He could tell by her silence that it was on her mind.

“I imagine things will get pretty hectic” she sighed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“You’re doing it now” she smiled. “As long as I have you to calm me when I need it, and you’re honest with me when I’m not doing my part in this, I will be okay”

He returned her smile. “I can do that, as long as you do the same for me”

“As you know, this is all new to me, so there may be times that I don’t know what I should be doing, or think I’m doing what I should be when I’m not. But I can promise that I’ll be honest and tell you if I need something as long as you do the same. I can get so caught up in work sometimes I forget that I have a life. So I may need you to check me sometimes”

“So what you’re saying is I should distract you when you’re working too much?” He smirked, hoping to keep the mood light.

“I think that would suffice” she giggled

He had to admit that despite the stress she might have at first with the change, he was glad she wouldn’t have to deal with the drama that came with her current partner anymore.

After about an hour he finished cooking and they sat and ate together. She complimented his cooking and they both ate nearly their entire plate. Once they were done he turned to face her. “Come here, I want to show you something” he got up and took her hand, and she followed. They went to another set of stairs in the corner of his living room, and he grabbed a throw blanket that was draped over the couch. He pulled her up the stairs, opening a small door at the top that went to the roof. It was a large area with lights strung along the edges and a sitting area with an outdoor sectional. There were candles on the tables and a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Jon! When did you have time to do this?”

“I had some help” he grinned. He had texted Gilly, his secretary, letting her know when they were on their way, and she set it up in return for getting off early.

“It’s beautiful up here”

“I thought you’d like it. You can actually see the stars since we’re right out of the city, and we’re not surrounded by a bunch of tall buildings”

“I love it” she answered, beaming at him. They sat on the couch and he draped the blanket over them and poured the wine. It was a little cool out, but not terrible. They each took a sip and leaned back onto the couch. Jon put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. “I have to say, I think I like your place better than mine” she giggled. “You don’t have to say that” he smirked.

“I’m serious. It’s very homey”

“Well you’re welcome here any time”

“The bed comment has me a little worried” she laughed, and he remembered he told her that her bed was comfier than his.

He laughed with her. “It’s not bad, yours is just better. But I can always get a new bed” he joked.

“Good. I don’t know how I’ll ever get any sleep away from you now. You’ve spoiled me” she leaned up to kiss him.

“Have I?” He kissed her back.

“Yes. I sleep so much better knowing I’m safe in your arms. And it’s warmer” she giggled. Gods he loved her laugh. It was like bells.

“I could listen to you laugh for hours” he smirked, making her blush. “And I have to agree. I sleep much better having the most beautiful girl in the world wrapped around me”

“I imagine I’ll have to go to Essos soon with all of these changes. I wonder if you’ll fit in my suitcase” she pouted.

“I’d offer to join you, but I’m kind of in the middle of a really important project” he joked. She turned closer into him and put her legs over his lap and he kissed her temple, draping an arm over her legs, running his hand up and down her thigh.

“It’s okay, hopefully it won’t be for long”

“Speaking of trips, I know you told me you spend your holidays on Dragonstone, but I thought maybe you’d like to come with me to Winterfell to meet my family. We could spend a week there and then spend a week on Dragonstone. Or if it’s something you like to do alone that’s fine too”

She smirked “Jon” she looked into his eyes, running her hand over his cheek, he assumed trying to calm his nerves. “I’d love to meet your family. And I’d love for you to come to Dragonstone with me. But I must warn you it’s quite boring”

“I could never be bored with you love” he kissed her gently.

“You say that now, until we have to be apart for gods knows how long when I have to be in Essos, or somewhere else, or I’m stuck at the office at all hours of the night for days on end. You’ll get bored waiting around for me” she looked into her lap.

“Hey” he said, taking her chin to make her face him “I’m not them. You’ll have to do much more than work too much to get rid of me” he smirked and kissed her again. “If you’re gone too long, I’ll come to you. If you’re stuck at the office, I’ll come sit with you. Or drag you out of the building if I need to”. That got her to giggle. “I may miss you, but that will only make it that much more special when we’re finally together again. And just so you know, longing for someone is an entirely different emotion than boredom” he laughed, and her bell laughter followed.

“Thank you” she looked up to him.

“For what?”

“For being you. For being so good to me”

“Dany, you’re everything I could have ever asked for in a woman and so much more. The least I could do is be the kind of man that you deserve”. She stared into his eyes in awe for what seemed like hours, but it was actually only seconds before she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He ran his hands up to grasp the back of her neck and her back side and deepened their kiss. He drank in the taste of wine on her tongue, getting lost in the heat of her mouth on his. In that moment, all he could think about was how lost he would be if he ever had to live without the feeling of her. Without loving her.

She was the first to pull out of their kiss, resting her forehead on his and moved to straddle him as she began unbuttoning his pants. He stopped her, grabbing her hands. “Not out here love, it’s too cold”

“Then take me to bed Jon Stark” she whispered.

He didn’t have to be told twice. He lifted her legs over his lap and stood. He blew out the candles and grabbed their glasses and the empty bottle. His hands were now full, so she wrapped the blanket around herself and stood to follow him. They made their way down the narrow stairs back into his loft. He sat the glasses and bottle down on the counter and turned to her before she could make her way to the bedroom. He pulled her into him by her hips, picking up where they left off with their kiss. They began backing into his bedroom as they both started tearing their clothes off piece by piece.

They were completely naked by the time they reached his bed and he softly pushed her back onto it. She laid flat on her back, looking up at him with her lip between her teeth, her feet brushing against the sheets as she pulled her legs up. He could have watched her like this all day. He leaned over her and nudged her side with one hand, rolling her onto her stomach, holding himself up with one arm.

He draped himself over her and before he could move her, she lifted her ass to meet his shaft. He began caressing up her back and then around to her breasts down her torso until he was met with her warm center, already soaked for him. He ran kisses from under her ear, down her neck to her back as he circled his fingers through her slit. She was panting and he assumed getting impatient as he tortured her with his touch and kisses.

He sat up on his knees, leaving one hand on her back and the other took his cock, already dripping cum, and held it to her warm center, running it up and down her folds, continuing to tease her. She began to rock back into him, letting him know she wanted him, but he continued rubbing himself up and down, pressing harder at her clit. It was torture for himself as much as it was her, but he wanted to draw things out as long as he could.

Finally he entered her, but just the tip, slowly pushing it in and out, and in and out of her. “Jon” she moaned. He was glad she couldn’t see the smug grin on his face. He leaned back over her, running his hand up her back and moved her hair to one side. He let go of his cock, but continued his teasing as he held himself up with his arms on both sides of her, kissing up her neck again.

“Tell me what you want Dany” he whispered in her ear. She dropped her head, panting, leaning up on her elbows. “I want you” she whispered, turning her face to kiss him. He took her bottom lip between his, biting as he pulled away from their kiss. “You have me, I’m yours” he kissed her again. He pushed the tip of his cock into her again, agonizingly slow before pulling back out. He continued kissing her neck, sensing her frustration building. “I want you inside of me” she whispered, nudging her ass back into him again. He pushed back into her again, a little further this time, feeling the tight warm flesh grip around him. He thrusted a few times slowly, still not entering her fully. “Is this what you want baby?” He whispered again, running a hand over her breasts, squeezing each one before rubbing back to the other. “Yes” she moaned.

The sound of her voice sent him into oblivion as he entered her fully, speeding up his thrusts. “Ah, yes baby” she moaned again. He kissed her neck again harder, biting into her pulse. “Gods Dany” he groaned into her ear. The sounds of his sack slapping against her and the feel of the sweat of his chest combining with that of her back drove him wild, but her heavy breaths were what had him all but plowing into her.

Knowing they were both close he lifted up off her and held her to him by her hip with one hand, bringing the other around to flick her nub as he pounded into her over and over as fast and hard as he could. She was thrusting back into him too, her ass pressing against his waist as she did. Finally he felt her tighten even more around him as he heard her moan loudly, nearlyscreaming his name. He clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his teeth and then moaned as he filled her, continuing to thrust through both of their orgasms. He fell back over her, catching his breath as she did the same, her head now collapsed onto a pillow. He kissed her gently at the top of her spine, the back of her neck, her collarbone, the side of her neck, her jawline, before his lips finally met hers.

He pulled out of her slowly, feeling their combined juices drip out along with his cock. He didn’t care, he wanted to bask in their love making as long as he could. He could wash the sheets in the morning. He laid on his side next to her, an arm and a leg still draped over her. He rubbed her back and then brought his hand up to run his thumb over her cheek and moved her hair out of her face before going back to her back. She kept her eyes on his, drowsily smiling at him. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine, feeling goosebumps form over her body.

She reached a hand out and laid it on his cheek, running her thumb back and forth. He reached up and took her hand into his and kissed her palm, never taking his eyes off hers. “I am so crazy in love with you Jon” she admitted, breaking their silence. His face was probably all but beaming. He took pride in knowing she had probably never been so vulnerable in her life, and she trusted him enough to be this open and honest with him. He could still see the fear in her eyes, but he told himself then and there it would be his number one goal to erase that fear, even if it took him a lifetime.

“And I with you, my love” he leaned over to kiss her, making sure he showed her just how much through their kiss. “You’ve turned me into a mad man” he smirked, and he could feel her smile in their kiss. “Is that so?” She asked, kissing him again. “It is. I cant imagine having to go even one day without you anymore” he kissed her. She rolled onto her side and scooted into him, laying her head on one arm and holding onto his side with the other, their legs still entwined. He loved the feeling of her warm hands pressed against him. She nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck and he wrapped his free arm around her, resting his hand over her hair on the back of her head. She kissed his neck gently, tightening her grip on his side. It wasn’t long before they both drifted off to sleep.

He woke to warmth the next morning, Dany still draped over him naked. He looked at the time and it was a little before 7AM. He knew she didn’t get to sleep in often, so he didn’t want to wake her. He slowly began to pull away from her and somehow was successful in keeping her asleep. He moved his pillow next to her, hoping that’d fill his place. He went to his bathroom and showered quickly, wanting to make her breakfast before she woke. He hopped out of the shower after ten minutes or so and slid on some boxer briefs and made his way to the kitchen.

He started some coffee and mixed up pancake batter, deciding to wait to finish cooking until she was at least awake. He saw her phone on the counter and panicked, remembering they both left their phones out over night. He didn’t want to go through her phone, but he figured he should probably at least check to make sure it wasn’t blowing up. She only had a few missed texts from Missandei and a couple missed calls from others, but nothing that seemed important enough to wake her for. He checked his phone then, seeing he had a missed call from his mother and several texts from his group text with the Starks.

He decided to call his mom back first. They normally talked on Sundays and then at least once throughout the week. He tried not to worry about her, knowing well enough she could take care of herself, but he hated that she was alone. She had just called to check in. He was in the middle of listening to her gripe about how much she disliked Sansa’s boyfriend, all because he’d added himself to their group text, when Dany came out of his bedroom rubbing her eyes. She had on his t-shirt and her underwear.

She came to him and sleepily wrapped around him in the kitchen and began kissing his chest up to his neck, making him giggle. “No, sorry Mom, Dany is here and just woke up” he smiled down at her, giving her a small peck. “Hi Mom” Dany giggled, kissing him on the cheek before turning to make herself coffee. He had left a cup out for her. “She says hello back and she can’t wait to meet you at Christmas” he smiled to her. She returned his smile. “Tell her I can’t wait either. Maybe she can tell me all the dirt I need to know about her ‘oh so perfect’ son” she grinned, kissing him again. His mom laughed and they finished their conversation before saying their goodbyes. Dany was already sipping coffee and going through her missed calls and texts on her phone.

“I charged your phone, and I started to make you breakfast but I wasn’t sure how long you’d sleep so I figured I’d finish once you woke”

“You also showered without me” she grinned, pointing to his wet hair.

“I didn’t want to wake you, you’re so cute when you sleep” he teased. “But you’re welcome to shower and I’ll have breakfast done by the time you get out”

“Deal” she said, and kissed him before prancing off to the bathroom. “Towels are in the cabinet in there” he yelled as she reached the door. He realized then he’d probably need to get some of her soaps and things to keep at his place. He went back to finishing breakfast. He read through his group text as he cooked, learning that the feelings about Sansa’s boyfriend were mutual across the family, and he was promptly removed from their group but Arya. He laughed, but also felt bad for Sansa. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if they didn’t like Dany.

He finished cooking only a few minutes before she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She smirked at him before going into his room, he assumed to get dressed. A couple minutes later she came back out in her own t-shirt this time. It was black and fitting, with a v showcasing her perfect breasts, accompanied by dark skinny jeans and of course she was barefoot. Her hair was still wet but she had thrown some of it up in a ponytail. She still looked sleepy but she was beautiful. He wondered how he ever won over a girl like her. He also knew he had to hang onto her.

“I hope you like pancakes”

“I love pancakes” she smiled, grabbing her phone and coffee from where she left them on the counter before going to sit at a bar stool on the other side of him. He made their plates and then went to sit beside her. “Mmm” she said closing her eyes and taking a bite. “This is so good. I feel like I haven’t ate in days” she smiled. They ate in mostly silence, looking over and smirking at the other in between bites.

“What do you want to do today?” She asked as she finished her last bite.

“I actually have a surprise for you”

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”

He laughed. “I figured today is probably your last day of freedom for a while, so we better take advantage”

“You may be right” she scoffed.

“I’m going to get dressed and then we can go”

“Okay” she grinned. He planted a kiss on her forehead and got up to go to his room. A few minutes later he heard her in the bathroom blow drying her hair, and then the dryer stopped as she answered her phone. He couldn’t hear what she was saying but it seemed to be a quick call. He put on dark jeans and a black flannel shirt and a jacket. He went to the bathroom to put his own hair up and she was already done with her hair and make up. She sat on the counter while he finished his hair and brushing his teeth.

“Apparently the deal is already done with ETC so that’s one less thing I have to worry about”

“That’s good”

“Yes, however now I’m sure Daario will say I used him to close the deal only to fire him”

“He has to know it’s more than that”

“He might, but it will likely be that or that my new lover has forced me to get rid of him” she smiled

Jon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Amazing that a man like that is capable of running a multi-million dollar company”

“You’re telling me”

“Did you bring a jacket?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Only the one I wore yesterday”

He remembered the light jacket she had on over her sweater on the way over. “Yeah, that’s not gonna cut it. You can wear one of mine” he smiled.

“What exactly is this surprise?” She asked curiously.

“You’ll see” he smirked, kissing her on their way out of the bathroom.

She put on socks and black booties and he found her jacket and put it on her, and then put one of his over it. “Jon it’s not that cold outside” she laughed.

“Just trust me”

“Okay” she smiled. She put her phone in one of the jacket pockets. “Ready?” He asked, and she nodded. He took her hand and they walked to the stairs to go down to the main floor. He took her through another door that led to the back side of his showroom, his warehouse where they kept all their materials. They walked to the very end to a garage entrance, which is where he kept his motorcycle.

She gasped when she saw it, but he was relieved to see that she didn’t seem scared. “I told you I would have to take you out on it one day” he smirked. “Safety first” he said, grabbing an extra helmet and put it on her, hooking the clasp for her and kissed her smiling face. He opened up the garage and then put on his helmet and climbed on, helping her get on behind him. He started it up and moved slowly out of the garage before stopping and getting off to close the garage door and lock it. He got back on and pulled her arms around him. “Just hold on tight” he yelled over the engine, and he felt her nod.

They took off northeast away from the city. He knew where he wanted to take her, but couldn’t tell her. It was a perfect day for a ride, and he just wanted to enjoy it with her. He figured she could use the peace too. It wasn’t long before they were in the outskirts of the city. You could see the ocean on one side of the road, and the countryside on the other. She tightened her grip around him and rested her head on his back. He ran a hand up and down her leg, keeping his other hand on the handlebar to steer.

After riding out for nearly an hour, they reached their destination. It was a spot he used to come to for peace and quiet when he first moved to the city, being used to the calm quiet that was the north. A short walk off the road up a rocky hill would take them to a cliff where they’d be able to sit and see her family’s home of Dragonstone. He figured she may already know about this place, but even if she did, they could still experience it together.

He parked the bike off the side of the road and hopped off, turning to help her get off behind him. He unclipped her helmet before she could reach for it, and grabbed a blanket out of the top box on the back of his bike. “Do you know where we are?” He asked shyly, and she shook her head, giving him a knowing grin. “Lets go” he smiled and took her hand, keeping her close to him.

They walked the short distance up the cliff and after about ten minutes, her gasp told him she knew where they were. She looked up at him in awe. “How did you know about this place?” She asked.

“I used to come here when I first moved to Kings Landing when I needed to get away from the city. I was riding one day and wanted to sight see, so I just came up here”

“I bet you never thought you’d fall in love with the girl who just so happens to own that island” she grinned

“No, I didn’t. But something tells me I never would have been able to dream you up if I tried” he leaned down to kiss her. “What’s it like? Dragonstone I mean?” He asked.

“I’d say we could go there now, but you’ll never find a boat out here that will take you there” she laughed. “I can’t wait for you to see it. To feel it. It’s heavy, knowing that my entire family lived and died in that castle, but it strangely feels like home” she answered, laying her head against his chest, eyes not leaving the island. They stood quiet for a couple minutes, enjoying the overcast sky, the cool breeze blowing her scent into him. She smelled like his body soap. The sounds of the sea crashing into the cliffs under them soothed any other sounds out that may be around them.

He let go of her only long enough to lay the blanket out so they could sit. He was thankful it wasn’t too hot or too cold that day. He kicked off his boots and sat down. She followed, taking her shoes off too and sat in between his legs with her back against his chest. “Thank you for this” she said quietly, pulling his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her gently. “I hoped you didn’t already know about this place”

“No, when I go there I take my boat straight from Kings Landing. I almost never come up this way. I always feel like I never get to stay there long enough”

“Your boat huh?” He poked her, making them both giggle

“Yes, I have a boat”

“Can you drive it?”

“Not very well” she scoffed “Jorah can drive more than just a car thankfully”

“Do you ever go up farther north?”

“I’ve been to a couple places up North, but only for business”

“Well, I know you said you don’t fly, so I was thinking when you come to Winterfell, I can drive and we can make stops at some places you’ve never been on the way. That’s if Jorah and Barry can let you out of their sight for a week” he laughed

“They won’t do it willingly” she smirked “But I would love that. You’ve proven to be a decent driver so far” she teased and turned to kiss his cheek.

“So, if you don’t fly, when you go to Essos, you travel all that way by boat?” He asked, and she nodded. “It takes longer than I’d like, but I can’t bring myself to even step foot on a plane. I’ve tried, and every time I just panic, I can’t breathe”. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, wanting to make sure she knew he was there for her. “Well, if you ever decide you want to try again, I’ll come with you” he kissed her cheek and she nodded, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his beard.

They were silent for a couple minutes, enjoying the sounds of the sea and the birds flying over when she broke their silence. “Jon”. Her tone was serious, wary even. “Yes love” he wrapped around her tighter, wanting to fight whatever was bothering her. “Do you want children?” She asked. He was quiet for a moment. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Did she want children? Did she not? He hadn’t really thought about this. He let out a soft sigh. “I’m not sure. Why, do you?”

“I would like to have children one day. But I’ve been told in the past that I won’t be able to conceive. I..I just thought you should know that in case that’s something that you need” she looked down to their laps. He knew this was stemming from them being here, so close to her family’s home that made her think of these things, having a family of her own.

“Dany” he said softly, pulling at her chin to bring her eyes to his. They were watery which broke his heart. “I want you. If we’re meant to have children, we will. If not, you are more than enough for me. But if that’s something you want, I want that too. And when we’re ready, we will try. We can get other opinions, we can adopt, we’ll figure it out when and if the time comes. We don’t need to worry about it right now” he smiled, and she thankfully smiled back and nodded. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“What about marriage?” He teased her, knowing it probably took everything in her to be okay with just being in a relationship with him, he was definitely pushing his limits with this question.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to get married one day?”

“Honestly I never really thought about it. I never thought I’d meet someone I’d want to marry, so I never considered it a possibility”

“What about now? Are you saying you’ve met someone you’d want to marry?” He tried not to laugh, knowing she was probably getting uncomfortable.

“I think it’s a little soon for you to be asking me to marry you Jon” she smirked.

He scoffed “I’m asking if that’s something you want one day?”

“Only if it’s you I’m marrying” she teasingly smiled into his cheek.

“I’d probably marry you tomorrow if that’s what you wanted” he smiled into her.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, turning her body to face his. “We’re really terrible at this whole ‘taking it slow’ business” she kissed him again and he smiled and laid back on the blanket, keeping her on top of him. He held her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her temples. “But I think that’s something that we _do_ need to take our time on” she added, looking nervously into his eyes. He had to laugh then. “Yes, I know love. I’m only teasing. I just wanted to know what our future looked like for you”

She paused for a minute, her deep blue eyes getting lost in his dark grey. “I don’t know when or if we’ll marry, how many, if any, children we’ll have, or any of the specifics, all I know is I don’t want any future where you’re not by my side” she finished. He pulled her down to kiss her again, this time with force, wanting to show her that he felt the same and so much more. He couldn’t even imagine not being with her any more. She had bewitched him, body and soul.

He put his arms around her waist, rolling over to hold himself astride her. “I love you” he managed to get out between kisses and wild breaths. She brought him down, fingers running through his beard, and kissed him. “I love you too” she whispered in his ear. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up then.

He had no intentions of having her out here in the open when he made the plans to take here there, but when their needs took over, he couldn’t stop himself. So they made love on the blanket on the edge of the cliff, with the sounds of the ocean and the backdrop of the sunset. Any time he’d been there, he’d never seen another person anywhere around, and they kept nearly all their clothes on. It didn’t matter, in that moment, nothing else mattered, all he cared about was _her_. 

During their ride back, the sun had nearly set completely. He felt closer to her then than he ever had so far. This magnificent woman that he never would have imagined would have even given him the time of day when he met her, a woman with a big enough wall up to keep all the others and their king out, had become the most important person in his life in less than a month. She loved him. And he loved her.

They stopped and grabbed dinner on the way home and once they were back to Jons, they both changed into more comfortable clothes and ate on the couch while they watched movies. He would never get tired of how sexy she was in his t-shirts and underwear. It wasn’t until he laid back on his oversized sectional and she burrowed against the back of the couch and his side that he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra either. She rested her head on his chest with an arm draped over him, her fingers running in slow circles over his ribs. His arm was around her back, and his hand resting under her breast.

He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair again, memorized the angel softness of her skin, the relaxing feeling of her fingers grazing over his skin. She was heaven to him. It wasn’t until the movement stopped and she started to twitch that he knew she was falling asleep. He pulled a throw blanket down that was on the back of the couch and draped it over them.

He knew she was planning to go home that night since they had to go back to work in the morning, but he figured they both came to the conclusion that they didn’t want to sleep away from each other. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and made sure he had enough battery life and had an alarm set, not wanting a repeat of the morning they'd woken up late. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could without waking her and let sleep take him.

He dreamed of Daenerys on several occasions. He’d dreamt of her the first night they met. Then he’d dreamt of all the different ways he’d take her once they started dating. During their week apart, she haunted his dreams every night. But none were like this dream. He woke still on the couch, groggy, it was too early, with only a dark grey flooding in through the windows.

He still felt the warmth of her body around him, but slowly sliding down his own body. Her fingers were like velvet against his hips as she pulled down his boxer briefs. He heard himself let out a small moan as she began to stroke him slowly. Then he felt her tongue slide over the seeping slit of his cock and jerked in surprise, only to then realize he was _not_ dreaming, he was now wide awake, and Dany had his full attention as he looked down to meet her eyes with her beautiful plump lips around his cock.

“Fuck Dany” he gasped, throwing his head back. She smiled and continued her slow torture, running her tongue from tip to hilt while stroking him, sucking hard on the head when she reached the top. She began taking him into her mouth more and more each time her head bobbed back down onto him. “Gods, yes baby” he moaned. He was unraveling second by second at her fingertips. Or rather at the tip of her tongue.

When she took his full length into her mouth, he was done for. “Dany I’m gonna...” he couldn’t get it out, but she knew, and she kept up with her movements, taking him once more fully into her mouth and he felt as if he was exploding as he came. He watched as she swallowed every bit of him. She was good. Way too good. And he was going to make sure her Monday started off just as pleasant as she’d just made his.

He pulled her up to him by her arms, letting go to bring her face to his, kissing her passionately, letting one hand drift up her shirt to grab her breasts, not being tender. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled from their kiss, only to move to her neck, biting there too. He was starving for her. She sat up long enough to take the shirt off before leaning back over him, but he was leaning up too, swiftly moving them and her back was against the suede grey of his couch.

He tore off the black lace panties that were covering her. He could stare at her like this all day. He took a moment to drink her in. She was biting her lip with her hands resting on her breasts, her eyes full of want never leaving his. He lifted her legs up, resting them against his chest and kissed and nipped at her calves. He ran one hand down her leg, over her thigh, down to her warm cunt that was drenched waiting for him.

He let out a deep breath and gripped his cock that was already hard again and brought it to her entrance. He slammed into her, unable to hold back anymore. She gasped at the intrusion as he began thrusting, pushing into her over and over. He ran his hands down and held on to both of her thighs, grasping hard enough she may have bruises later. “Fuck you feel so good baby” he moaned.

He was driven wild by the softness of her skin under his fingertips, the warmth of her insides enveloping him, the clacking sound of his sack hitting her when he drove home, the crazed look in her eyes as she felt up and down her own body, grabbing at her breasts, the breathless “yes Jon” leaving her lips. He could feel himself starting to jerk inside her, and her around him.

He slid his hand down to begin pressing circles around her clit. “Cum for me Dany”. It wasn’t long before she was gripping his wrist, her nails digging into his skin as she lost herself underneath him. He could feel her pulsating around his cock as her moans filled the air. Unable to hold back any longer, he emptied himself inside of her as he nearly growled.

He finally caught his breath and slowly slid out of her, leaning over to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Good Morning” he grinned, kissing her again. She giggled “Mmm good morning baby” her hands grasped his face as she continued their kissing. “What time is it?” She eventually broke away to ask. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table. “Almost 6”

“Looks like I’m wearing dirty clothes to work” she laughed.

“I’m sorry love, I tried” he grinned. “It’s fine. At least I have clean panties”. They both laughed.

“You can wear one of my shirts. I’m sure if you tuck it in it wont look too big”

She nodded and pulled him in to kiss her again before they got up. He made coffee while she got ready in the bathroom. He could hear his guys down stairs loading all the supplies for their day. He knew he’d probably get shit from Tormund as soon as he saw her leaving his place. They’d been so wrapped up in each other all weekend he didn’t have a chance to tell him they’d made up.

He went to his room to get dressed, grabbing her an all black dress shirt on his way to the bathroom. She was in a white tank top and the same tight dark jeans she’d worn the day before. He kissed her neck and handed her the shirt before he started doing his hair and brushing his teeth. “I guess we should probably leave some clothes at each other’s houses” she grinned.

“You can leave whatever you want here love” he smiled back at her.

“I’ll have to mark my territory in case your crazed lover decides to show up again” she giggled, moving behind him and reaching around to run her hands down his chest and laid her head on his back, trailing kisses down his spine. He laughed with her and held one of her hands to his lips. “My only crazed lover is you darling” he kissed her knuckles and turned to face her. “Now get dressed before we don’t make it to work at all” he leaned down and kissed her slowly, his lips lingering to hers. He held the shirt out to her and she grabbed it and put it on, unbuttoning her jeans to tuck it in. He buttoned it up slowly for her, leaving the top few buttons open. She tucked it in and he rolled up the sleeves for her.

“I think your duty as _my_ crazed lover is to be taking my clothes off, not putting them on”

“Is that right?” He smirked and began kissing down her neck. “Mhm” she moaned in response.

“How bout you stay with me tonight then and I promise to take it all back off of you?” he asked, continuing to kiss her.

“I’m holding you to that” she managed to get out, bringing his lips to hers. Before things got too heated she pulled away. “Now you better get dressed love” she grinned.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say those words again” he smirked back at her and kissed her once more before turning to put his own shirt on. He went with jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, a jacket, and his black work boots, leaving his hair free how she liked it. He was happy to find her slipping into his jacket she’d worn riding the day before along with her boots. He handed her a coffee on their way out and grabbed one for himself.

“The guys are already down loading up the trucks” he gave her a warning. “Would you mind if we take my truck?” He asked and she giggled.

“Jon you could drive me to work in a bus and I probably wouldn’t care”

He should have known she wouldn’t mind. “I’m just warning you it’s probably a mess” he giggled. “I just have to grab a few things from my office”. They made their way down to the second floor and he grabbed his tool belt and a few papers he needed. He grabbed his hard hat and put it on her as she giggled. “Gods woman you can make anything look good” they laughed and her cheeks were turning pink.

Jon linked his hand with hers and they went down to the garage to head out. Sure enough Tormund was waiting on him. He probably figured he wouldn’t be joining them again this week. He could tell he was surprised to see Dany following him out the door. “Jonny Boy!” Tormund yelled and slapped him on the shoulder. “I see you finally quit hiding from your lady friend”

It was his turn to blush. “Hello Tormund” Dany laughed and looped her arm through Jon’s.

“Yes Tormund, she finally hunted me down” he smiled to her.

“Well good, cause we were all getting tired of seeing you mope around even more than usual” he slapped him again laughing.

“Awe, were you brooding love?” Dany teased.

“Okay okay, have your fun you two” he laughed with them.

“I like this one” Tormund said, squeezing Dany’s arm.

“Yeah, I bet” Jon shook his head smirking. “Let’s get going before we make this one late” he nodded to her. Jon helped Dany into his truck and they were headed back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? What happens next?
> 
> As always, thank you all for the continued love on this fic! You motivate me to keep writing and post quickly ♥️ stay safe out there friends!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very heated as Dany has another confrontation with Daario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & we're back with our regularly scheduled dramaaa, and a longer chapter again!
> 
> lol! I hope you guys like this one. I messed with this all day trying to get it just how I imagined it in my head. 
> 
> unbeta'd and mood board by me ♥️ probably one of my least favorite mood boards so far, but not a lot of happenings this chapter!

Dany had such a good morning with Jon, she almost forgot the rude awakening she’d have waiting at her office. Almost. She was dreading facing Daario. But she told herself if she had any second thoughts, even just one, that she needed to take time before letting him go. She hadn’t had any. She had to protect her father’s legacy. She had to protect herself and everything she’d worked so hard to build. She’d given him one too many chances and he’d fucked up too many times. She couldn’t trust him anymore.

“Are you nervous?” Jon broke her out of her train of thought, taking her hand over his center console.

“No, I’m just ready to get it over with”

“I worry about you being alone with him” he admitted.

“Jon, you can trust me”

“No...I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant” he pulled her hand to his lips. “Of course I trust you Dany, or atleast I’m trying to. I don’t trust him. What if he tries to hurt you? He’s clearly upset”

“I don’t think he would hurt me. He may yell or storm out, but he’s never been violent towards me”

“Please just keep Barry nearby”

“Or you could just stay with me in my office all day” she smirked at him

“I think that would only make matters worse love” he grinned and squeezed her hand, holding it to his chest.

They pulled up to the back of the building and Jon’s men started unloading materials that were in the back of his truck right away. “Walk me to my office?” She asked. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He was hesitant, not wanting to make things worse with her and Daario she imagined. “Jon, I will not hide you. I will not shy from what I want for his sake. Besides he’s never up this early, I’m sure he won’t be here until later” she reassured him. He nodded and took her hand. Once they were up to her floor she remembered the last time she was here they were on the rocks. It had only been the weekend since they worked things out, although it felt like a lifetime. Missy was no where in sight which was odd, but then again it was monday and things were always hectic on Mondays at the office.

Jon followed her to her office with his hand still linked with hers. When they turned the corner to enter her office, she was shocked to see Daario already sitting on the couch. Jon instinctively let go of her hand. She scowled over at him but quickly let it go. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me” he whispered to her and started to back away. She grabbed onto his forearm before he could get too far and stepped back into him, kissing him gently. “I love you” she whispered. He gave her a reassuring smile “I love you too” and he turned to leave towards the elevators.

Dany took a deep breath, unsure about where or how this conversation was going to go. She walked over to set her things on her desk and then turned to face him. Despite his expensive blue suit and the way he put himself together, he looked awful. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the front of her desk watching him, mistakenly giving him the opportunity to speak first. He met her eyes and she made sure the look she gave him showed how disappointed she was.

“Had I known it was casual friday I would have dressed accordingly” he glared at her up and down. She shook her head and scoffed. “Perks of running your own company, you can wear whatever you damn well please to work. A luxury you’ll soon wish you would have taken more advantage of”. That got his attention. “Is that why you summoned me here? To fire me?”

“Yes Daario, it is”

He rolled his eyes. “So let me get this straight. You find a new boy toy and fall into what you think is love with him, and now decide to not only toss me out of your bed, but also out of our business as well?”

She scoffed. “Okay, let me make myself perfectly clear. Yes, I’m in love with Jon. But my decisions about _my_ companies aren’t and never will be made around him. Jon trusts me and couldn't care less about you and whatever it is you’re trying to prove. The only one of us making rash decisions based on my changed relationship status is you, and I will not allow you to continue to rub dirt on my fathers name with your childish acts”

Almost simultaneously her phone buzzed as Missy entered her office. She had asked Missy to bring Daario’s exit paperwork to her office first thing in the morning. She sat the papers on her desk and left quietly, giving Dany a look that told her she was with her. She took a second to check her phone and it was a text from Jon letting her know he had asked Barry to stand outside her office door in case she needed him. This made her smile.

“I think lover boy can wait, we have business to attend to”

“You didn’t seem to care about business when you were looking for god knows what at the bottom of a bottle and found it by putting your fist in someone’s face”

“Dany I’m sorry”

“I’m sure you are, but at what cost?”

“I’m not dealing with losing you as well as I thought I could, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay Daario I’m not some property to claim. I was never yours to lose”

“But I bet you tell him you’re his, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes. Why does this man take so much pleasure in talking about her personal life? “We’re not here to discuss my relationship. You’ve given me endless reasons in making this decision. So all I need is your signature on the paperwork and we can be done here” she dropped the paper packet on the coffee table in front of him with a pen.

“I will not sign that. I will not let you throw away everything we’ve built”

“You’ve thrown it away on your own Daario!” She finally snapped. After all he’d done, he couldn’t take any responsibility?

“Keep on Dany, you know I love it when you scream my name” he smirked.

“Oh for fucks sake! Get over yourself! You want a reaction from me over your lewd comments? Is that what it’s going to take? For me to tell you that I had to wear my boyfriends clothes to work today because I was too busy letting him fuck me while I told him that I’m his, that I love him, while I screamed his name, that I didn’t have enough time to run home to change into my normal attire? Is that what you want to hear? Does that make you happy? To ruin every shred of the partnership and friendship that we’ve built by constantly disrespecting me and my fathers name? He would be so proud, wouldn’t he?” she yelled, not caring who might’ve heard her outside her door.

At that, Daario stood and slowly made his way towards her. “Stop” she said, teeth clenched, when he was within reach of her. He stopped and put his hands up in surrender but got down on one knee and reached for her hand. “Daenerys, please don’t do this. I don’t care about the company, I don’t want it. I want you. I love you, and I make you happy. You know I do. Be with me, let me fight for you” he pleaded.

She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms over herself. “No” she answered sternly.

He dropped his head in defeat and eventually returned to his feet. “Fine. I’ll give you what you want Daenerys. I’ll sign your fucking papers and let you be rid of me like you want so bad. But I have my own conditions”

“I’d expect no less from you. I’m sure you’ll find your severance package suitable to your needs” she rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t give a fuck about the money or the title. The only need that I want met is my desire to have you one last time if you’re really going to cut all ties with me, though something tells me when you drop lover boy like you do everyone else, you’ll come begging for me”

“You’re mad!” She seethed.

He stepped towards her again. “I will have you Daenerys. I will drive you wild one last time and maybe then you’ll realize the mistake you’re making by letting me go”

“You will not” she stood up to him.

Before she could react, Daario wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her backside and held his other hand at her neck. Her attempts at pushing him away or pulling his hand from her were useless. He tried kissing her but she pulled her head back away from him. He tightened his hold on her neck, making her short of breath. “Why are you doing this Dany? I love you, all I’ve ever wanted was you” he nearly sobbed. She didn’t recognize the man staring back at her. Now that he was close enough, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. His eyes were full of so much evil. This wasn’t the man she could joke with, the man who always understood her stress, her workload, understood her in general. The man that helped her pick herself up after she lost her family. This man was a vessel. An empty shell of the man he used to be.

“Barry!” She managed to yell out. Daario smirked at her as if he was about to tell her that Barry wouldn’t hear her, but shock took over his face when her office door slammed open and Barry ran in. Within seconds he had his arm around Daario’s neck from behind, and Daario held his hands up. “Calm down Barry we were just talking”

“Right, it sure looked like a lot of talking to me. I should kill you right here where you stand”

“Maybe you should” Daario said with zero emotion.

Dany rubbed at her neck that was now red and sore and would probably be bruised soon, catching her breath. She had seen Missy come into her office doorway and realize what had happened and she ran back out. Part of her had hoped she’d called the cops, but something told her she knew exactly where she went.

“What do you want me to do with him Dany?” Barry asked. Despite the situation, it warmed her heart to hear Barry call her Dany. He was always so formal and proper with her, with everyone. Before she could answer, Jon burst in the room in a panic. She could tell by his breathing that he’d ran all the way up to get to her. She felt tears brimming at the site of him. She wasn’t sure if it was out of relief that he was there, relief that Barry was there thanks to him, relief that Daario didn’t get what he wanted from her, or out of fear or sadness that it even came to that.

“Great, Prince Charming to the rescue” Daario scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Jon rushed to her and looked her over, taking her face into his hands, his eyes reading hers. “Baby are you okay?” He asked, his words laced with worry. She nodded and pulled herself into him, clenching his sides. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead.

After a few moments she could feel his body tense up, and she knew why. He let her go slowly, the look in his eyes telling her all she needed to know, and she wasn’t going to stop him. He turned away from her to face Barry and Daario. He made eye contact with Barry, who also seemed to know what was going on as he stepped away from Daario.

As if it wasn’t bad enough already, the idiot had the nerve to smirk at Jon. In the blink of an eye Jon’s fist met Daario’s face and Daario fell to his knees. Jon dragged him up by the collar of his shirt.

“If you ever so much as speak her name again, I will hunt you down myself. It will be the last breath you ever draw. If you come near her, take a step into her presence, lay a finger on her ever again, I will kill you. With my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?”

Daario nodded, but didn’t miss the opportunity to roll his eyes.

“Barry please get him out of my sight. He can sit with security until the cops arrive to take him. And in case they ask, we will be pressing charges”

Barry nodded and took Daario’s hands behind his back. “You’ll regret this!” Daario yelled back at her. She shook her head. Missy was back in the room then. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m alright. Please leave us for a moment and screen my calls”. Missy nodded and left her office, shutting the door behind her. Jon turned back to her still seething and red faced. His hands were back on her face, moving her head from side to side to examine her neck.

“What happened?” He asked. She could see the anger in his clenched jaw, but she knew it wasn’t towards her. She was still shook up from everything that had happened, but Jon standing up for her and protecting her had clouded all of that with more love for him than she ever could have thought up.

She shook her head and backed up and sat up on her desk, pulling him into her by his shirt between her legs. “I don’t want to talk about that right now” she whispered and kissed him. “Are you alright?” He asked her again. “I am now. I will be” she kissed him again. He let out a deep breath before she could kiss him again, but she did. She tried deepening the kiss but he wasn’t with her, he was distracted, understandably so.

Was she the mad one for wanting him right then and there after everything that just happened? Perhaps, but she needed to feel him, to feel that she was his, not Daario’s. She needed to show him in the best way she knew how how much she appreciated him.

She pulled back but only by a little. Enough to meet his eyes and hopefully help him see that she was okay. “No one has ever stood up for me like that” she whispered and pulled his hand up to her lips. His knuckles were red and she knew they were probably hurting. “No one has ever cared for me as much as you do” she began kissing his hand gently. “Seeing you like that Jon...” she sighed and dropped his hand to her breasts and moved in to kiss him again “that did things to me” she whispered again before kissing him fiercely.

He kissed her back this time. Not quite matching her fire but she figured he was at least half convinced. She ran her hands up his chest, stopping with one around the back of his neck into his hair, and the other along his jaw. The warmth of his tongue on hers as they kissed was making her forget everything.

She pulled away only to catch her breath, resting her cheek on his. “Fuck me Jon” she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his beard as every inch of her was pulling him in and holding him to her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands holding onto him for dear life. “Dany” he pulled back to look at her. “Your neck? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am fine baby I promise. I just want you” she pleaded, kissing down his neck.

“Here? Right now?”

“Yes. Now. Please” she muttered each word in between kisses. She figured it wasn’t going to happen. He was too worried about her and she didn’t have all day to convince him, she understood his hesitation. So she was surprised when she felt his hands go to unbutton her jeans as he moved his head to crash his mouth into hers. She lifted enough for him to pull her jeans off of her and he did along with her boots and underwear. He pushed her gently to lay back on her desk and she was already panting, waiting for him.

His hands moved to unbutton and unzip his own jeans. He pulled them down just enough to free himself and he was already hard for her. He pulled her body down to the edge of her desk and lined himself up with her. She let out a small moan just at the feel of him between her folds. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. She could still sense his hesitation. “Jon” she whispered, nearly moaning. His eyes met hers. “You’re not here with me” she whimpered. He hung his head a bit. “What if someone comes in here?” He asked worried.

“No one comes in here without knocking”

“Missy never knocks”

“Missy knows what we’re doing”

He smirked and nodded a little.

“This won’t be the last time I let you take me in my office love. Get over it and get on with it please for the love of gods” she smirked and kissed him, biting his lip. “I need you” she pleaded. He sighed, finally giving in and slid into her slowly. “Is this what you want Dany?” He asked roughly, and she noticed the change in his eyes, now animalistic. Now as hungry for her as she was for him. “Yes baby” she sighed, kissing him again. “Say it” he growled, eyes blazing into hers, still slowly sliding in and out of her.

“I want you. I need you to fuck me. I’m yours Jon”

Her hands were around the back of his neck, keeping him close. He kissed her then, sloppily but hot, before slamming into her and she moaned. He pounded into her in quick hard thrusts over and over. She couldn’t decide if he was just trying to hurry in case someone came to her office, or if he needed the release as much as she did.

Her legs were wrapped around him still, and she lifted them up further, giving him better access to enter her fully. She rested one hand on his cheek, unable to stop kissing him, wanting his mouth on hers, needing to feel the warmth of his breath, the softness of his lips, the lust of his tongue and teeth.

Her other hand ran down his back, scratching him as she gripped into his skin through his shirt, coming close to her end. She could tell by the change in his breathing and pulling out of their kissing that he was too. He buried his head in her hair in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her now free arm around him, holding her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her climax. He kissed her neck aggressively as he moaned. She could feel him pumping inside her as he filled her, herself clenching around him as they both came down, both breathless.

He eventually lifted up only enough to meet her eyes. She could still see worry there. He kissed her once gently before his eyes went back to her neck. “I would have killed him had I seen him do this to you” he spoke quietly, running his fingers over what she assumed were bruises from Daario’s hands on her neck.

She had mostly only seen Jon as this kind caring man that she loved, but she knew from their week apart that he had a temper. Maybe even more than she knew. The rage she had seen in his eyes faced with Daario had told her she still had so much to learn about this man she called hers.

But she could also see love in it. He cared for her so much, loved her so much, that he wanted to hurt someone, anyone, that would cause her pain. And then she realized she felt the same. She knew she would feel the same about anyone that would hurt this beautiful man.

She shook her head, blinking back tears. Partly because she was overwhelmed with how much he cared, and partly because she was hurt that things came to this between her and Daario. “It’s okay, it’s over now”

“It’s not. And I knew this was going to happen. I never should have left you alone with him”

“You knew this man I trusted was going to put his hands on me and attempt to sleep with me?” She nearly rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to let him feel any guilt over this.

“He what?!” Jon nearly shouted, drawing away from her a bit more.

She shook her head. “Nothing happened. I’m here with you and I’m safe, and that’s thanks to you sending Barry to me. He never would have agreed to speak if you came in here with me”

“Nothing happened? Dany his hands are bruised onto your neck, that’s not nothing. And this isn’t over, you know he will continue this. He will lie about what he’s done to you and he’ll get out of it. ”

“He can’t lie” she assured him. He scoffed and then looked to her, confused. She took his face in her hands and pushed his head up to see a camera that was up in the corner of her office hidden around a light fixture. Jon’s eyes went back to her in shock, not because of Daario, but because of what they’d just done and in front of a camera.

She couldn’t hold back her laugh at how scared he looked. “Don’t worry love, only I can see it the feed” she caressed his cheek. He let out a deep breath he’d been holding in and then kissed her once more before lifting up off of her, pulling out of her slowly. He took her hands and pulled her to sit up and handed her her jeans and underwear. They cleaned up with wipes she kept in her purse. Once dressed she sat back on her desk. He moved to stand back between her legs, eyes soft. He ran a hand across her cheek, moving a piece of her hair back out of her face. “Are you sure you’re alright? Can I get you anything? Ice?” He asked.

“I’m alright. Disappointed, but alright”

“I’m sorry love. I wish it didn’t happen like this”

“It’s not your fault. He’s shown his true colors now and I have to accept that”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier” he paused, taking her hands into his. “I don’t want you anywhere around him Dany”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. My lawyers will handle it”. He nodded. She sighed and pulled him into her by his shirt and held him close. She breathed him in, relaxing in the scent that was Jon. He held her firmly at the back of her head and her lower back. She wanted to stay in his arms all day.

“Thank you” she whispered into his neck. “For what?” He asked in his husky northern accent. “For loving me” she kissed his cheek. Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. He attempted to pull away from her but she kept him locked to her, wrapping her arms and legs around him. They both laughed.

“Come in”. She already knew it was Missy at the door. She peaked in first. “Are you decent?” She smirked. “Yes” Dany laughed, finally letting Jon out of her embrace. He didn’t move far from her, sitting in a chair in front of her desk, taking her now bare feet into his lap. Missy approached them with a heap of things in her arms. She sighed and looked to Dany. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“How many times are the two of you going to ask me that today?” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“I think it’s safe to assume that won’t be the last time” she smirked and began sitting down all the things she was carrying. “I brought you some things. A change of clothes, ice, make up for that” she pointed to her neck “heels, aspirin, and your coffee” she finally handed her a cup.

Dany couldn’t help but to roll her eyes again and Jon grinned. “Thank you Missy. But I am okay, really. I’ll take the coffee and aspirin. I don’t need to change, I’m finding that I like wearing Jon’s clothes, I might have to steal more of them” she joked and Jon squeezed her foot and smiled at her.

“Why don’t you take the day off?” Missy suggested. “I’m sure Jon’s team can handle things here. You two can go home and relax”

Jon looked to Dany, she knew he would take the day if she needed to. But she didn’t want to let this get to her. She didn’t want to give Daario the satisfaction of ruining her day or setting her off her routine. “I’m okay, honestly you two” she looked to each of them, knowing they weren’t going to let this go until she told them what happened. But they deserved that.

“I tried to be civil with Daario. But he wanted to argue that I made the decision because of Jon, even after all he’s done. He wanted to talk about our private life, Jon and I. I may have made things worse with my comments, but I lost my temper. Missy you saw the severance package, I was being more than generous given the circumstances. He said he wouldn’t sign the papers until he had me one last time. I obviously refused and so he forced himself on me. Jon had texted me that he had Barry stay by the door so I yelled for him and he came in before anything happened. Besides this” she pointed to her neck that she had yet to even see.

Jon was giving her the same sad look he had earlier. He rubbed up and down her calf.

“I’m sorry D” Missy finally said. “I never would have imagined he’d do something like this to you. I know your...relationship...whatever you want to call it, was complicated, but he always cared about you and protected you. I always figured you’d eventually stop fighting it and be with him. That was until this guy came around and ruined everyone else’s chances” she grinned and squeezed Jon’s shoulder. He smiled to Missy and then to Dany.

“He reeked of bourbon. Not that that excuses what he did, but to be that deep in the bottle this early, he’s clearly going down a dark path”

“Well hopefully he gets the help he needs. Do you want to make any changes to the exit paperwork before we try to get him to sign it again?”

“For now leave it as is. We’ll see how things go over the next few days”

Missy nodded. “Well since you’re going to be a stubborn ass and stay here today, I have a few things to run by you”

“I’ll go” Jon stood.

“Nooo” Dany whined, pulling him into her, making him laugh. “Stay” she kissed him “please”

“Who are you and what have you done with my man hating best friend?” Missy laughed.

Dany giggled and grabbed Jon’s chin, turning him to face Missy. “Look at this face, how could anyone not fall in love with him?” She joked, and he was blushing. He put his hands up in surrender and sat back down and she went around to sit in her office chair.

“Okay, go” she motioned for Missy to start what she was sure would be a long list. She pulled out her calendar so she could go over any important dates. She was glad Jon was there. “This week is pretty full. Next week we have to go to Dorne. I’ve already arranged everything for that. We have you scheduled for one week but we may need to stay for two depending on how things go. There are a few final touches for the masquerade that need your approval, including your outfit”.

She looked to Jon to read his face. She had totally forgotten about having to go to Dorne. And the masquerade was a costume ball she threw for Halloween every year. She was hoping Jon would indulge her and go. He didn’t seem upset that she didn’t tell him about Dorne, but he did seem curious.

“I’m sorry Jon, my trip to Dorne completely slipped my mind” she grabbed his hand over the desk.

He shook his head smiling. “Dany, I understand you’ll need to travel, and probably more often then I’d like you to, but we’ve talked about this, it’ll be fine” he gently squeezed her hand. He was right, they had talked about it. She nodded to him. “But what about this masquerade?” He grinned, knowing she was up to something.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I throw it every year at the castle on Dragonstone. It’s a Halloween party. Everyone wears masks, it’s fun” she smiled.

“Oh yes, I’m sure” he grinned sarcastically.

“So you’ll come?” she smiled at him, knowing he probably couldn’t tell her no even if he wanted to.

“I mean I can’t have some other masked bachelor trying to seduce my girl, now can I?” He grinned and she giggled.

“Good, because Missy has already volunteered to help you find something to wear”

“Why don’t you help me?” He asked

“We can’t know what the other is wearing, that’s the whole point” she shot him a sly smile. “I’m helping Grey for Missy”

“You really think I couldn’t spot you in a crowd, even with a little mask on?” He smiled, challenging her.

“You won’t” Missy chimed in. “No one ever does. I think she’s been figured out one year, and it was Tyrion by accident. I’m the only one who ever knows it’s her”

“Yup, and I have big plans this year” she smirked, tapping her fingers together mischievously.

“Challenge accepted my love” Jon smirked, squeezing her hand. “So is there a point in time where everyone reveals themselves or is it always a secret?” He asked.

“At midnight the masks come off. So if you don’t find her, you’ll still have the rest of the night to enjoy her in what I’m sure will be an evening of unbearable bragging” Missy laughed.

“Rightfully so” he smirked.

“What else?” Dany turned back to Missy, all but willingly letting go of Jon’s hand.

“Well, I’m hoping I can convince you to appoint a new CEO to your fathers company, even if it’s interim. We really don’t have the time to share you with two companies right now. It’s our busiest season, and we have all the work with the magazine on top of that. We also need to decide what to do with Varys”

Dany sighed. Part of her knew Missy was right, but the other part of her was too prideful to let just anyone run something so important to her. She tried to think of what her father would want her to do. That made her think of what her father would have to say about Daario right now.

“Set up a meeting this week with Qhono, he’s the CFO at KLTC. If I feel he’s capable of running things, at least for now, I’ll appoint him to interim CEO. Otherwise, we stick to the current plan. I’m sure Qhono already has an assistant, and I surely don’t need one, so we’ll need to let Varys go. I can’t say I’ll be sad to see him go after his lack of ability to reign in his subject, or keep me and my personal life out of his mouth”

“What about Tyrion? I’m sure he could use an assistant. It may not pay as much as an assistant to a CEO, but it’s better than nothing. Certainly better than a potential lawsuit for firing him without reason”

Dany sighed. “We’ll figure something out. Regardless, I need to get in front of this, so we need to schedule a press conference as soon as possible. I don’t need rumors stirring up about Daario being let go.”

“I’m on it. I need you in a fitting at 1PM, otherwise you’re free for now”

“Can we figure out something for lunch then?”

“I can have something ordered in”

“I need to get out, I need some fresh air out of this office”

“As long as you’re at your fitting at 1, you can go wherever you want. I have some things to handle if you’d like to wait, otherwise I’m sure Jon could use lunch?”

“We can wait, or I can bring you something?”

“This could take a while, so just bring me something back”

Dany turned to Jon. “I know you guys are probably busy downstairs, I don’t want to keep you”

“I’m the boss, remember?” He smirked “My time is yours for today”. She smiled, knowing he wasn’t going to leave her after the events of the morning. “Let’s go then” she stood, putting her coat on and grabbing her things. They stopped on the next floor to grab Jon’s coat and keys.

When they got down to the main floor she noticed him darting his eyes around, keeping her close. She assumed he was making sure Daario was no where around. “He’s already gone” she looked up at him. “How do you know?” He asked. “Barry text me a while ago letting me know he’d been picked up. His friend that’s a cop is coming by later for my statement”. She could see Jon visibly relax. They got in his truck and pulled away from her building. They’d decided on a restaurant not far from there in case she needed to rush back.

They sat and ate without interruption and talked about where he was at with the remodel. She tried not to, but she’d gotten used to him being right downstairs, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do once he’d finished the project. Talking about this was a nice distraction. Jon himself was a nice distraction. He managed not to ask her any more if she was okay, which she was thankful for.

He grabbed the bill before she had a chance to. She told herself she would try to let him pay for things as much as he wanted, remembering Missy telling her that it makes men feel inferior to her when she pays. And she knew Jon was well off. He may not show it as much as she did, but she noticed little things that told her he was. Expensive wine and scotch, high end suits, a brand new truck, a different watch every day, the luxury of his loft. He had told her himself. But she was stubborn, so she’d find other ways to show her appreciation of him.

They made their way back to the office and parted ways in the elevator. She told him she’d try to come by and see the progress later in the day when she had a break. But that break never came. She went right up to deliver Missy food, only to head back down for her fittings for all the outfits she had to wear the next week.

That took hours, and then Barry’s cop friend was waiting in her office when she returned, along with one of her many lawyers, Ellaria. She spoke with them and gave her statement, recounting all of the details of her morning, still maintaining to keep a straight face over it all.

When that was done, Missy managed to get Qhono in her office and they spoke for hours. She was surprised at how knowledgeable he was with the company, and he seemed much more responsible than Daario was in his current state. He showed up prepared, had no hesitation in his voice, he was confident he could take things over. He told her about his family and even spoke about having concerns with Daario over the last few months. She knew she had lost track of time when Jon knocked on her open office door.

She stood from the couch to meet him. “I told you to stop knocking love” she kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t want to interrupt” he smiled.

“We were just finishing up. This is Qhono, my new interim CEO for Kings Landing Trading Co., Qhono this is Jon”

“Nice to meet you, she’s told me a lot about you” they shook hands. “Daenerys, thank you so much for the opportunity. I won’t let you down” Qhono shook her hand too.

“Thank you for making time for this meeting on such short notice. I guess I’ll be seeing you in the morning” she smiled and Qhono nodded and made his way out of her office. She turned to Jon and let out a sigh of relief she felt she was holding in all day.

“What’s in the morning?” Jon asked.

“A press conference” she rolled her eyes, not looking forward to the questions from the media. Jon chuckled and they sat down on the couch. He put his arm around her and she moved closely into him. 

“Well I’m assuming it went well then?” He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“Yes, I’m actually surprised how well it went. I feel good about it”

“I’m glad. I was worried about you taking on too much at one time”

“I know you were” she spoke softly, running her hand over his cheek

“So what did you tell him about me?”

“He was telling me about his wife and child and asked if I had a husband or children and I said no but I do have a very cute boyfriend named Jon. I told him you’d be in here any moment demanding that I introduce you as such” she laughed.

“Cute, am I?” He teased her, tickling her sides. She fell into a fit of laughter before he stopped to kiss her. “What am I supposed to do without you for a week, or even worse two?” He smiled, their faces still only a breath apart.

“I was wondering today how I was going to survive without you once you’re no longer working on my building and I can’t see you whenever I want”

“I guess we’ll just have to take advantage while we can” he smirked and kissed her again.

“I know it’s obviously too soon for us to talk about moving in together, but I do sleep so much better when I’m with you” she giggled. “I wanted to see if you wanted to stay with me this week before I have to leave. Or I can stay with you, whichever. I just want to spend as much time as we can together.”

“Actually” he smirked and went fishing for something in his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys. “I had these made for you today. Keys to my place, so you can come and go as you’d like. I told you already you can leave whatever you’d like there, whatever you need. You obviously need your own clothes there” he chuckled, pulling at his shirt she was still wearing. “I already have the code to your place, I thought it was only fair”

She was in awe of him. She had been nervous to bring this up all day, and here he was on the same page, wanting the same things she wanted. She kept thinking she couldn’t love him anymore than she already did, and every moment they spent together she proved herself wrong. She took the keys and kissed him softly. “Thank you, baby” she kissed him again.

“I know you have a big day tomorrow, so we’ll stay at your place tonight. We can run to mine on the way home and I’ll grab some things”

“Yeah. About that...I may have already gotten you some things for my place” she hesitated, trying not to laugh, knowing he’d probably hate that she’d bought him anything.

“Dany”

“Nothing extravagant, just your essentials so you don’t have to take them back and forth. You’ll still need to get clothes and anything I missed”

“And when did you have time to do this?” He smirked

“I didn’t but Missy did” she giggled

He shook his head smiling back at her. “Well it’s only fair since you picked out things for me at your place, I get to do the same for you at mine” he laughed.

“No way”

“It’s too late now” he smirked and kissed her again before they gathered their things to leave for the day. They stopped at Jon’s and he grabbed some clothes for the next few days just in case. She’d given him a list of everything she had Missy get him so he knew what not to pack, which was basically everything but clothes.

Once they got to her place, he made dinner while she took a few calls in her office at home and watched over her keys being changed and the codes to her apartment being reset since Daario had them. Once she made her way to the kitchen, she made sure to give him her undivided attention. She always tried to be on her phone as little as possible when they were spending time together. This was something she never cared to do in the past.

After they ate dinner they showered together. They were both so exhausted neither of them made any moves to have sex that night, in the shower or out. He held her and kissed her deeply as she leaned back on the wall while he washed his hair. She didn’t care that they didn’t make love that night, she just wanted to feel him and be close to him. She washed him, the same as he had for her, kissing his chest, his shoulders, his neck before she scrubbed them. He put on underwear and she the same with a t-shirt and they went to bed. Her body molded perfectly to his like always. He held her and rubbed up and down her back. “I love you” he whispered. “And I love you” she kissed his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Daario snapped and Dany let her freak flag fly and I am living for it 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> What do we think? What will happen with Daario going forward?
> 
> Thank you all for the love. I sooo look forward to your comments ♥️ stay safe out there readers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany & Jon deal with the aftermath of the events with Daario, and Dany has plans for her & Jon, from Jon's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter of a chapter today! We're getting close to catching up to all I've written so far! I'm about done with chapter 22 😬
> 
> You guys are the best! Thank you so much for your comments & kudos on this fic. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there, and staying home if you can! ♥️

Jon always slept soundly when she was next to him, so it took a lot to wake him up. When he felt her jerk up to a sitting position gasping for air, scrambling as if she was horrified, he knew instantly something was wrong. He sat up quickly next to her, worry etched across his face. He attempted to grab her arms to calm her, but this only made matters worse as she panicked and pushed him away. “Don’t touch me!” She yelled, nearly sobbing.

“Dany, baby it’s me, it’s Jon. It’s okay, you’re okay” he attempted again, slowly and calmly moving to take her into his arms. Finally her eyes met his and he saw the realization and tears instantly fell down her face as she fell into his embrace. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Jon” she cried.

“Shhh. It’s okay love. Calm down, I’m here, you’re okay. I’ve got you” he whispered, running his hands up and down her back he could feel how tense she was. Her arms were locked so tightly around him and he could feel her tears running down his chest as she panted against him. He should have known something like this would happen. She had put on her perfect brave facade all day acting like she was fine after what happened to her, but he knew deep down she was not fine. And that only made him want to kill Daario even more.

He was supposed to be one of the closest people to her, someone she could trust, someone that was supposed to protect her, and he took advantage of her. Assaulted her. “ _He forced himself on me_ ” her words echoed in his head. He couldn’t believe this had happened, and he couldn’t help but feel partially responsible. But he knew she was right, Daario wouldn’t have spoken to her if Jon was there. He hated that she had to go through this. He continued to console her until he finally felt her breathing slow.

“What can I do baby? Do you want some water?” It sounded stupid, but he didn’t know what to offer her. He knew nothing he could say or do would make this better for her. She slowly pulled out of his arms and looked up to him. Her face was flushed, her eyes were puffy. He brushed a thumb across her cheek to dry a tear and moved a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She finally nodded as she shuddered, an aftershock of her cries, he knew. “I’ll be right back. Do you need anything else?”. She shook her head.

He ran down to her kitchen as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave her alone. He grabbed her a water bottle and one for himself and ran back up to her. She was still sitting up in bed and had turned on the tv. He handed her the water and moved to wrap back around her. “Thank you” she said softly before taking a drink. He positioned himself to where she was now sitting between his legs. He ran one hand over her thigh and the other down her arm, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her soft skin. She slouched in exhaustion and when her eyes met his he wanted to just hold her to him until it all went away.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered again, taking his hand into hers and bringing it up to her lips and kissed the backs of his fingers.

“Don’t apologize Dany, it’s not your fault”

“I had a nightmare. I was back in my office, and Daario was there. And it was worse”

He pulled her back into him. “It was just a nightmare. You’re safe here with me. I will never hurt you. And I will never let anyone, including Daario, ever hurt you again” he promised, and kissed her temple.

She held onto his arms that were wrapped around her tightly. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve you” she nearly whispered, kissing the wrist of his arm that was holding her head to his chest.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world Dany” he kissed the crown of her head and ran his hands through her hair down to her back. She pulled back enough to kiss his lips. He could taste the saltiness of her tears still lingering on her mouth.

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?” He asked her, knowing she had a big day tomorrow. Surprisingly she nodded, so they laid back down. They were on their sides facing each other, Dany still holding him with a death grip. He didn’t mind it. He hoped that she would sleep better this time, knowing she was safe in his arms. He forced himself to stay awake until she finally drifted back off to sleep after a while.

He heard and felt her get up a little after 4AM and go to her bathroom. After a while he thought about going to check on her but he started hearing her doing her hair and make up, so he left her to it. A little after 5 he finally got up and went to her. It was time for him to get up anyway and he needed to pee. When he opened the door she was sitting up on the counter finishing her make-up. “Good Morning beautiful” he smiled, going behind her to slink his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. She looked tired still. “Good morning handsome” she smiled back at him. “I’m almost done if you need the bathroom” she added.

“Take your time” he laid his head against her back, his arms still around her.

“I’m sure you’re still tired, I’m sorry I kept you up all night”

“Dany...don’t apologize to me again” he said sternly and lifted his head to meet her eyes in the mirror. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he wanted her to know that he didn’t mind, he wanted to be there for her. That was part of being with her. Thankfully she caught onto this and smiled sheepishly at him. He kissed her shoulder gently and began moving up to her neck.

“Although, I will admit, I do prefer you keeping me up all night for other purposes” he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. She turned to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him. “I suppose I’ll just have to make it up to you then” she smirked and kissed him once more before sliding off the counter and making her way out of the bathroom. He began readying for the day, not able to keep himself from laughing every time he found another item she had Missy get for him. She really had thought of everything.

He finished dressing and went to find her in the heaps of clothes in her closet that was big enough to be another master bedroom. He leaned in the doorframe watching her as she zipped up another one of her dresses that made her even more irresistible than she already was. This one was at least less revealing, he knew she was wanting to be even more professional than usual for her press conference.

“I have to go in early and prepare for this mess. You’re welcome to stay here and I can have Jorah drive me in if you’d like” she said as she put on jewelry, oblivious to him ogling her.

“It’s alright, I can take you. I’m sure there’s plenty for me to get started on there” he replied, noticing her starting to get agitated and nervous. She slipped on some heels and a blazer and moved to him. He rubbed her shoulders and could feel the tension coming off of her. “Calm down, it’s going to be alright. You’re gonna make that press conference your bitch” he smiled and was happy to see her laughing. Her smile could brighten anyone’s day.

“I’m never like this with these, public speaking is my thing. But this is different, I can’t cover this up, his arrest report will be public soon if it’s not already, I have to be honest and the world will know. That could either help me or hurt me, there’s no in between”

“I understand. But this was not your fault Dany, and in less than 24 hours, hell less than a few hours, you had a plan in place and if anyone knows what they’re doing with either of your companies, it’s you. Everything is going to be okay”

“Thank you” She smiled and grabbed onto his waist and kissed him before moving to grab her things to leave and he followed.

Once they were at her building he checked on the status of things with the remodel. Everything was moving along according to plan. He got a text from Missy letting him know she and a few others from Dany’s team were going to watch the press conference live in her conference room if he wanted to join. He wanted to wish her luck before she went down, but when he got up to her floor she had already left. He joined Missy in the conference room with Margery, who he remembered. Missy introduced him to Tyrion, her head of marketing, a couple other department heads, and her publicist, a woman named Yara.

This was the first time he’d been back in this room since they first met. He smiled thinking of the way she stole his heart from the second she walked into the room. A short while later the live feed started on the large tv at the head of her conference room. He could see Dany emerging from the front of her building with no one but her new temporary CEO and her security team by her side. The nervous girl he’d seen that morning was no more. She was now the confident woman he’d come to know so well and she radiated with a sureness that he’d never seen before.

She walked up to a podium that was put there for her, which was swarmed by press, and she began by thanking everyone for coming. She went on to explain the importance of the company that once belonged to her late father, and that she would protect it with her life. So when someone threatened that, or didn’t see it as she did, it was a problem. She continued by saying that Daario was no longer with the company, without giving too many details, and then introduced Qhono as her interim CEO. She let him have a few words before finishing with assurances that she would oversee everything with the company, and business would continue as usual. She opened up for questions and answered a few before saying farewells and heading back into the building.

When she eventually made her way upstairs he was waiting for her by the elevator and when the door opened, her smile met his. She seemed relieved, but pleased with the way the press conference went. Jon took her into his arms. “You were great baby” he whispered in her ear. “Thank you” she said, breathing into his neck. He was proud of her. This fierce woman on fire could conquer anything, and somehow she was all his. Then it hit him that this was all normal for her, which is probably why she took it in stride. It had to be exhausting. But he wanted her to at least know that she didn’t have to do it alone anymore. As long as she’d have him, he’d be by her side.

He kissed her temple and let her out of his embrace. “I have work to do, as I’m sure you do as well” he grinned. “I’ll see you later?” He asked, and she nodded, planting a kiss to his lips, not caring who was watching. He moved around her to get into the elevator and she reluctantly let him go.

He got back to work downstairs. Later he tried having lunch with her but she had text him that she was out of the building, so he said he’d see her later that evening. She still wasn’t back when he and his guys left around 6PM. He could only imagine everything she had going on, he didn’t try to even pretend that he understood even half of what she had to do on a day to day. He wasn’t sure how long she’d be, so he texted her to let her know he was going to head home, and he could come over once she got home, or he could pick her up when she was finished with work. She responded apologizing, which he hated, but knew it was a habit of hers, and said that she was stuck at KLTC and would likely be there late. He assured her it was fine, and again that she didn’t have to apologize.

It was a little after 10PM and he hadn’t heard from her in a while. He worried, only because of everything that had happened to her recently. They didn’t know what the status was on Daario, if he was being held or not. He was relieved when his phone rang and her picture popped up, it was a video call. “Hello beautiful” he smiled, noting the exhausted look in her eyes. She could be in full zombie mode and still be the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She smiled back at him “Hi” she whined, running her hand over her face. He didn’t recognize where she was and assumed she was still at her father’s building. He made a pouting face at her. “I’m sorry love, I know you’re tired” he tried comforting her, wishing she’d limit herself and come home and relax with him.

“I know, I keep trying to go but it’s a mess here”

“You don’t have to clean it all up in one night baby”

“You’re right. But I think we’ve made a lot of progress. I’m hoping to be out of here soon. Jorah and Barry have hunted me down, so I’ll just have them take me home so you can get some sleep, and I’ll see you first thing in the morning”

“Are you sure? You can always come here if you want”

“I don’t have clothes, and by the time I run home and then there, it’ll already be morning” she smirked.

“You’re right, we do need to fix that problem” he smiled back at her. “I suppose I’ll try to survive without you for one night.” He added. He laid back in his bed, already down to just his underwear.

“At least you’re giving me a good preview of my dreams tonight” she giggled and he laughed with her. He could then hear other voices entering the room she was in. “Oh, baby say hi to Qhono! And this is his team that’s had to put up with me all day” she laughed, turning the camera to a group of three men and one woman and they all waived and laughed with her. He waived back, cheeks rosy when he realized he was undressed. “Okay, that’s my queue, I gotta go. Get some sleep and I’ll see you first thing in the morning. I love you!” She grinned. “And I you my love, don’t be up too late” he added. She waived and ended the call. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep once he knew she was okay and that Jorah and Barry were with her.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up to what he thought was the sound of his door opening. He was in a deep sleep so he brushed it off, thinking maybe the noise was from a dream he pulled himself out of. He closed his eyes and rolled back over to face the other side of the bed. Then he heard the obvious sound of heels being kicked off, keys and other items being sat on the counter, and then bare feet crossing his floor.

There wasn’t much light in his room aside from the moonlight coming through the windows, since the tv had already shut off on its own, but he could pick even her shadow from a crowd. He heard the unzipping of her dress before it hit the floor and then felt a dip in the bed as she climbed in next to him and scooted under the sheets. The feel of her breath on his chest, her breasts bare against him and her normally warm hands ice cold wrapping around him brought him peace, like everything was as it should be in the world.

He lifted his arm to wrap it around her and began tracing up and down her spine. He kissed her forehead gently. “Forgot a jacket again?” He asked, rubbing her cold arm to warm her up. He looked over at his clock and it was after 1AM. “Yeah” she giggled. “I just got half way home and realized I didn’t want to sleep without you, so I came here instead”. He pulled her closer, held her tighter. He still couldn’t believe she was real. “I’m glad you did” he kissed her and they drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were more of the same. They were both so busy with work, they didn’t see each other much during the day aside from him stopping by her office, or her stopping on the floor he was working on to say hello. She worked late almost every night, but came to his place each night to fall asleep with him. He missed her, of course, but he didn’t mind. What he did find odd was the fact that they hadn’t been intimate since they had in her office Monday morning. Jon wanted more than anything to take her each night she came to him in his bed nearly naked, but he didn’t want to push her after everything that had happened with Daario. But he also didn’t want her thinking that anything had changed for him either.

He continued to walk a fine line with her, but seeing her choice of dress when he finally saw her Friday afternoon, he knew he’d have his work cut out for him. She had left his place early that morning. Despite her silent movements, he felt her kiss him before she left when she thought he was still asleep. When he got to her building, he hadn’t had a chance to go to her until nearly lunch time. He found her in her conference room with her hands on the table, leaning over reviewing some photographs.

She was wearing a black dress that was nearly all lace aside from the black silk slip that was under it, covering nearly nothing. It was certainly one of the shortest dresses he’d ever seen her in, if not the shortest, and it clung to every inch of her. She wore black heals and no jewelry aside from the few rings she always wore that were her mothers, and diamond earrings. Her hair was down curled and she had light lipstick on that was a shade of pink. He stood and just watched her for longer than he should have as she ran her fingertips over the photos, biting her lip in contemplation.

She spotted him before he could enter the room and her bright smile warmed his insides. “Just who I wanted to see” she embraced him as he came through the door and then kissed him.

“Mmmm” he groaned at her touch “I missed you this morning. And now that I’ve found you I see why you snuck out” he smirked.

“Oh yeah?” She teased, “And why’s that?”

“You never would have made it out of my bedroom wearing this” he spoke softly into her ear inching his hands as close as he could to her backside. She giggled, hands running up his chest, and kissed the corner of his mouth so gently.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was starting to think you’d grown tired of me” she held onto his biceps as he leaned back onto the conference room table, his hands still on her hips, keeping her close.

“I could never get enough of you baby” he stared into her blue orbs, hoping she was joking. She smiled, letting him know that she was. But he could still sense some insecurities there. Despite being the most beautiful woman in the country, in any country, she still thought there was any chance of him not wanting her?

“Good, because I have plans for us tonight” she kissed him again.

“Is that right?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes, but first, I need your help with this” she waved a hand over the conference room table. He turned to see several photographs of men in different suits and dress attire. He wasn’t sure what she was getting at. “And what is this?”

“This is my Spring Men’s line. They photographed it over the last two days and I have to finalize the line, and the advertisement photos for it today” she had taken a step back and went back to contemplating. He couldn’t help but wonder if any of these men were the model ex fling she’d told him about.

“Wouldn’t Missy be a bigger help with this?” He smirked.

“I gave her the day off. And I need a mans opinion. _My_ mans opinion. Maybe this would have been easier if I just had you try on each of these” she laughed.

“Missy has the day off? Is she okay? Are you okay?” He joked, and she laughed with him.

“I know, I know. She’s not technically off. She’s at my place packing for Dorne”

“Don’t remind me” he tried not to pout.

“I’m sorry love. But I’ve missed you this week and I want to spend as much time with you as I can before i have to go. So can I steal you away for a little bit to help me with this?”

“How could I say no to that” he smiled and sat in a chair at the table. His guys had a small work load that day anyway. She followed and sat in her head chair. She gathered all the photos into a stack and they went through them. He figured he wasn’t much help, but she seemed to really take in his opinions and genuinely like what he was saying. He couldn’t help but admire her handwriting as she made notes on the back of each photo of what changes she wanted done to the outfit or the photo. He also loved how comfortable she was with him, even in this setting. She had kicked off her heels and had her feet in his lap, not moving even when someone came into the room for her.

His suspicions were right and one of the models was her ex. He definitely wasn’t what Jon was expecting him to look like. He was tall and tan with long hair and very toned. He’d tried not to be the jealous type, but he wondered if Dany had seen him while he was there taking the photos, but she had said since this was somewhat of a rough draft, she usually stayed out of the shoot until the final shots. He went to grab them lunch while she got her photographer in to look over her notes and they also called in the models to reshoot anything she wanted. He found her in her office when he got back. They sat on the fur rug on the floor around the coffee table in her office and ate.

“Thank you for doing this” she took his hand when she finished.

“I can’t let you starve can I?” He smirked

“No I mean all of this. Well, everything you do for me really. But especially today. I know you have work to do. I just missed you a lot this week and wanted to spend the day with you. And your opinion really does matter to me, it helped a lot” she smiled. “I just want you to know how much I appreciate you” she added.

“I’ve missed you too. And I don’t mind clearing my schedule for the day. You’re leaving Sunday so any time I can get I will take” he smiled again, squeezing her hand. “You would do the same for me if I asked for your help”

“You’re right, I would” she smiled again. “I got you something” she added.

“Ah I see, butter me up for gifts. Okay” he joked

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t really spend any money on it, I basically stole it from myself. But you will need it for my plans tonight and had I told you to bring your own, it would have given away my secret” she giggled.

He could never be upset with this woman and her breathe taking smile and her cute little giggles.

“How about we agree to just be okay with each other getting...or stealing...the other gifts?” He laughed. “We are both well off, it isn’t as if money is an issue. We should be able to get each other nice things when we want to without having to worry about the other being upset, okay?”

“Deal” she agreed

“But...I only ask that you don’t go overboard. I’ve learned enough about you to know that you may get a little carried away with your giving and gifting”

“Like how?” She feigned insult.

“Dany, you’ve given your best friend an apartment and a car. Same with your driver and security. Missy has told me how often you demand to pay for things”

“Okay well that’s different. They’re like my family, but they’re also my employees, I have to take care of them”

“Not to that extent you don’t” he laughed “I’m sure you pay them more than enough to afford their own living and vehicles. And I don’t know how you feel, but you’re like my family now. So I can’t have you saying ‘well you’re like my family Jon, I _had_ to buy you a car, or a new place, or some other extravagant thing you don’t need or already have’” he laughed.

She chuckled, but her face was still serious. “I’m your family?” She asked, all joking aside.

“Of course you are. We have talked about our future together Dany. I have no intentions of going anywhere, you know this. I love you. And it’s okay if you’re not there yet” he ran his hand over her thigh.

“No, I am. I guess I just didn’t realize it until just now. You just always think that in order to be a family you have to be married and have children but that’s not really true”

“No, it’s not love. To me, family is like a safe place. Like a home. You’re that for me”

“I definitely feel home whenever I’m with you” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? What is Dany's surprise? What will happen, if anything, with Daario now? Lemme know 😉♥️


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany sneak away from their hectic work lives for a weekend full of surprises from Dany ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late night update guys! Between the new baby being fussy all day, and starting homeschooling with my older baby, today gave me a run for my money! But hopefully this fluffy smutty sandwich makes up for that :)
> 
> I very quickly proof read this to get it up as soon as possible, so sorry for any mistakes! Also, yes, I'm aware it'd take much longer than 45 minutes to get from KL to Casterly Rock, but really who cares? Lol! 
> 
> Mood board by me ♥️

Once she and Jon finished their lunch he went with her down to the floor they normally did their photoshoots on. He had cleared his day to help her with whatever she needed, even if that was just to spend time with him. Once they got into the studio it was chaos. There were photographers, models, people working on the set, all running around everywhere. She introduced him to Simon, her photographer, and a few of her designers of her men’s line. One of them handed her a garment bag and whispered to her and she had it sent up to her office.

Mid conversation, she felt someone pick her up from behind and spin her around. As soon as she heard the deep growl say “Khaleesi!” she knew who it was. He finally put her down and she straightened herself up and turned to him. Drogo. Her heart was racing. Not because of him, but because she remembered what happened the last time one of her “exes” showed up in front of Jon. But at least he knew about this one.

She couldn’t help but to at least laugh at his impropriety towards her. “Hello Drogo” she smirked. She grabbed Jons hand and pulled him to her side. “This is my boyfriend Jon, Jon this is Drogo, one of our models”. Jon smiled and shook Drogo’s hand. She was thankful Drogo wasn’t near as arrogant as Daario was.

“Nice to meet you” Jon said, his hand firmly around her back as he let go of Drogo’s hand with his other.

“Likewise” Drogo smiled. “Must be a hell of a man to lock this one down” he pointed to Dany and they laughed. She looked to Jon, hoping this was going okay, and he was laughing too, awkwardly, but she would take it.

“A hell of a man he is” she grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek, and he smiled. “So Drogo, how have you been?” She asked before things got even more awkward.

“I’m good, just working a lot. Traveling. I actually picked up an acting job so once I’m done with this I’m heading out to start filming”.

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, I had to make time for my favorite designer though. That and every time I come do work for you I meet beautiful women” they all laughed again. She could see he had eyes on one of her designers. “Well it’s good to see you. This should be the last shoot and then you’re free from us until the Spring fashion show” she smiled. “It’s good to see you too. You look happy” he grinned and patted Jon on the shoulder. She smirked at Jon. “I am very happy”

“Good. Well I better get to work. The boss lady around here doesn’t play” he smirked and she shook her head as he walked off.

She looked to Jon again, trying to gauge how that went. He was smiling, which had to be a good sign. “Well that’s over with” she joked and he snorted. “Yes, much better than the last time I had to meet one of your exes”

“Yes, much better indeed. I wish the other would have went that well” she said.

“Dany, you know as well as I do that that introduction had little to do with you, and much more to do with the kind of man Daario is”

“I know, you’re right, but still”

“He seems like a nice guy though” Jon looked over to Drogo

“Yes, he’s alright”

“I’m wondering why that didn’t work out” Jon teased her.

“He’s not you” she smirked, pulling him into her for a kiss.

“Daenerys Targaryen, how dare you? We’re at work” he joked.

“I can’t help myself” she laughed. He kissed her again. “Now come with me to my office so you can have your present” she giggled and took his hand to start their way back upstairs. She stopped to talk to Simon before they left and he told her he’d have her new photographs by tomorrow. She knew Jon would probably tease her about her working on her weekend, especially their last weekend before she had to leave town, but it shouldn’t take long, and he could help her again.

They made their way to the elevator and she clung to him, not caring about the other people coming on and off at different floors. She was happy, and didn’t care who knew it. She loved the pine smell of him. The hard warm feel of his skin through his soft t-shirt. The way he kept kissing the top of her head, or the way he was running his fingertips over her shoulder. She kept thinking she couldn’t love him more, she couldn’t be happier. But every day, every moment with him she was more and more happy, and more and more crazy about him.

They made it to her office and the garment bag she had sent up was waiting for her, hanging up on a coat rack by the door. She led him in and closed the door. “Okay, if you don’t like it, please be honest and I can get something else from down stairs” she said nervously, and he was smiling, likely catching onto what she was giving him.

“I know you prefer black, or grey, and I’ve noticed you having a lot of dark blue, so I figured most of your suits are probably those colors” she said as she unzipped the bag. “I wanted you to have something different, but still you, nothing too flashy” she smiled.

She pulled out a cream colored suit with a dark blue shirt and a burgundy red tie. “The suit is from my spring line. The shirt is from the fall, but the tie is custom. I may have added my own touches to the suit as well” she added. She had only seen Jon in a suit a handful of times, and she had snuck peaks into his closet when she was at his place, and didn’t find anything this light, so she was weary.

He stepped towards where she had hung everything back on the coat rack and ran his fingers over the tie. It was satin, and she had her designers embroider the words “I love you -Dany” in her handwriting onto the back of the tie. She had sewn his initials into the inside of the suit. “Dany, I love it. It’s perfect” he finally said, smiling at her.

“Really? You don’t hate it?”

“Of course not. I can’t believe you put this much thought into something like this for me”

“I wanted to do something special for you. For all you’ve done for me. For how good you are to me. You’ve surprised me several times now doing nice things for me or getting me gifts. And what do you get the man that has everything?” She giggled. “So this was my way of doing that. Clothes is something I know. And as I was making it, I thought of the perfect thing for us to do tonight so you can wear it” she grinned.

“Now I’m nervous” she smiled, pulling her into his embrace.

“Well, I couldn’t sneak your measurements in your sleep” she laughed “So I went with my instincts, hopefully it fits, but you’ll need shoes, and shoe size is not my forte” and he laughed with her. “We have plenty of new shoes here, or if you want to we can run by your place instead. I am taking off at 5”

“Wow, taking off early. This must be a big deal” he smirked and kissed her gently, running his hands over her back.

“I wanted us to have as much time as possible” she kissed him again before pulling away. Looking at the clock on her wall it was getting close to 4:30 so they didn’t have much time. She’d sent someone down to grab shoes for Jon in his size. He’d went down to let Tormund know he’d be taking off, and to check on the status of everything before the weekend. She finished up any final emails or calls she needed to before they left.

Jon met her back up in her office and changed into the suit. She tried not to ogle him, but it looked even better on him than she’d imagined. She made her way to him and helped him with his tie. He was more than capable of putting on his own tie, but she used it as an excuse to get her hands on him. She snuck on the custom tie pin and cuff links she’d bought for him with his initials on them, not without him noticing of course and shaking is head.

“What do you think? Am I Dracarys Model material?” He chuckled.

“Mmm you are sexier than all of my models combined my love” she kissed him tenderly

He helped her into her long black coat and she grabbed her bag. They made their way out, catching Missy in her office and she fake scolded her telling her to go home. Then they were on their way downstairs and outside before she caught him noticing Jorah standing in front of a dark red sports car. She smiled at him, considering teasing him and telling him she bought him a car. “Jorah” she smiled as they approached him. He handed her the keys smirking. “Be safe Daenerys” he told her sternly, making her feel like a child. “Aren’t I always” she winked at him. Jon was still quiet. She said goodbye to Jorah as he made his way back to the black SUV he normally drove her around in. He’d wait there until Missy was ready to go.

Dany took off her coat and put on sunglasses as she sunk into the drivers seat of her car. It wasn’t new, she’d had it for a while, but rarely drove it. She’d never driven with Jon so she was preparing for his criticism. She didn’t want Jorah driving them around all evening. Jon had climbed into the passenger seat and was eyeing her, waiting for her to say something. “It’s not new if that’s what you’re thinking” she smiled. He shook his head grinning and took her hand as she started the car and pulled away from her building. “Do I get a hint at where we’re going?” He asked.

“Hmmm it’s something we’ve talked about doing before” she answered, knowing it wasn’t likely he’d remember this.

“Well that’s not helpful” he smirked.

“Just sit back and relax and enjoy the ride Jon Stark” she laughed.

“Okay, but only if I get to drive us back”. She laughed and agreed.

It took about forty-five minutes to get to their destination. She started to see things clicking for him as they pulled into the long drive of a winery. “Wine tasting?” He guessed, and she nodded. “Oh you’re good” he chuckled. “And let me guess, you own the place?” he looked over at her.

“No, but Tyrion does. It’s been a while since I’ve been up here and he’s made some renovations recently, so it was all good timing” she answered, pulling up to park. The place was huge, Casterly Rock Winery. It sat on the ocean, and the sun setting made it even more beautiful. Tyrion’s family ran the place and they all lived nearby. She always teased him about living so far and having such a drive into the city every day, but she dreamed of living on Dragonstone one day too.

They got out and she waited for Jon, putting her coat on and taking his hand as they made their way up the steps into the Winery, locking the car and handing him the keys, he smirked. She noticed a tall slender woman with long blonde hair waiting at the front doors. She knew her, Cersei, she was Tyrion’s sister. “Miss Targaryen, good evening” she shook her hand.

“Cersei, you as well. Please, call me Daenerys. The place is even more beautiful than I remember” they both smiled. “This is my boyfriend Jon, Jon this is Cersei, Tyrion’s sister. His family owns and runs the winery”.

Jon shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, this place is wonderful” he added.

“Thank you both. We have everything ready for you, Jorah dropped your things off earlier this afternoon so we’ve prepared your room. We have a table waiting for you if you’re ready for dinner?”

“Yes, I don’t know about Jon, but I’m starving” Dany added, and they followed Cersei to the back patio to their table. It wasn’t quite cold yet, but there were outdoor heaters around and lots of oil lamps and candles lighting the area. She expected them to be busy with it being the weekend, but there were only a handful of other tables occupied. Maybe Tyrion had shortened their guest list because of her. She thought to herself that it was the least he could do after blabbing to Varys about her and Jon.

They got seated, both taking off their coats and Jon was still being quiet, smiling at her over the table. Their waiter came after a couple minutes and left them with the first round of wines to try, along with breads and cheeses and fruits. “Are you surprised?” Dany asked once their waiter was gone.

“Yes, very surprised. This is amazing Dany”

“I got us a room. I figured we probably shouldn’t be driving after the wine. And there’s something else here I’d like to show you tomorrow. I hope that’s okay” she said, taking his hand over the table.

“Of course that’s okay love” he smiled at her tenderly.

She figured they could use the time away to hide from their work lives that forever waited for them. They fell into a comfortable silence as she let go of his hand and they tried the first wine, and then the second shortly after, neither of them liking the first.

“Have you tried these before?” He asked.

“I have, most of them, yes, but it’s been quite a while”. About the time they finished trying the third, their waiter returned and took their dinner order.

“You’ve been very quiet this evening. Matter of fact, you’ve been pretty quiet all week” he broke their silence again, leaning into the table to take back her hand, a slight curve forming in the corner of his mouth, trying to keep the mood light.

“Have I?” She smiled

“Yes, you have. Maybe not quiet, maybe just off. Is there something bothering you? You know you can talk to me” he responded, and his eyes were so sincere. Her week had been a complete whirlwind, and she tried not to let it show, but apparently hadn’t done a great job. But she knew the only way she’d be able to let it go and enjoy their time together was to be honest with Jon. She didn’t want him to think it had anything to do with him, or how she felt about him. “I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed is all”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about love. Talk to me about it”

She hesitated, taking a sip from her glass before she began. “I know I tend to put on a brave front with work and with this whole Daario situation, and with us. And most of the time I am as unfazed by it all as I appear to be. But this week has just been a lot”

“I understand. And I know you’re used to doing this alone Daenerys, but you don’t have to do that anymore” he rubbed his thumb over her hand, still wrapped in his, his eyes glued to hers.

“I know that, at least I _try_ to remember that. Like today. It was so nice to have you with me all day and help me with something work related. But there are some things I don’t want to burden you with, some things I don’t want you to take the wrong way or assume it has anything to do with you, or us” she looked away from his eyes and down at their joined hands.

“How about you tell me all that’s bothering you in that beautiful head of yours, and I’ll promise to listen, to try and understand, and to make no assumptions” he smiled, pulling her gaze back to his own. She nodded.

She hesitated again, trying to figure out how she wanted to word things, wishing she wasn’t this way, that they could have just came and enjoyed this weekend without her mind getting in the way. “With the Daario situation. I am upset with what happened, yes, but I’m more just angry at the position he’s put me in. Because of him, I lost another person close to me, which as you know, there are already very few. I’ve had to make hasty decisions about my father’s business, and put even more on my already crazy work load. And because of all that I feel it’s put a strain on us and the direction things were going in” she eyed him questioningly, wondering how he’d take all of that.

“Explain” he smiled, still holding onto her hand.

“Well for one, I feel the way I handled the situation...after...was not the greatest. And I fear you may have judged me for that, or maybe thought I was only acting that way because of him. Which I could understand...”

“Were you?”

“No, of course not”

“Good. Because I didn’t think you were. You should know that I only responded in the way that I did because I was worried about you. I was worried that he hurt you. You hadn’t said much until after. Trust me love, I would never show any hesitation towards being intimate with you without good reason”. She smiled then, and nodded. “Go on” he told her, taking a sip from his own glass.

“It was not just because of the way you handled the situation that made me want you. I was also worried that I’d have some kind of emotional trauma over the way he was towards me, and that I’d take it out on you, or our personal life, and I didn’t want to take that chance. I have read and heard plenty of stories about people who have had that or worse happen to them, and I didn’t want to be a victim. I didn’t want to give him the power to change the one good thing I have” she finished, and she could feel the stinging in her eyes and fought back the tears.

“Hey” he squeezed her hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. “What he did is not something to down play or be shoved under the rug baby. Things may have not gotten far, thank gods, but he still put his hands on you with the intention of doing worse. As far as concerns with us, I don’t see you any differently. If anything I only see you stronger for being able to deal with this the way that you have, and I won’t lie and say it doesn’t make me want to protect you even more. But I am here for what ever you need, rather that’s time, someone to hold you, someone to listen. Anything. I’m not going anywhere Dany”

She nodded again, letting a single tear fall. He smiled at her and wiped the tear with his free hand. She gathered herself. “Now, what else?” He asked.

She took a deep breath. “I mean the work stuff is self explanatory. I’ve been extremely busy and I know we’ve talked about this over and over so I’m letting it go and trusting that I’m handling it the best I can when it comes to time for us, and that you’re not hating me while I’m at work. This Dorne thing is just the first trip where I’ll be away from you and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. I think part of the problem is that all I want to do is spend all of my time with you...and I’ve never felt that. It’s overwhelming, in a good way. All of this is foreign to me and I’m just handling it the best I can”

He giggled a little before responding. “You’re doing fine baby” he caressed her cheek “And I could never hate you. We agreed to tell each other if we ever needed something more or less out of the other. I appreciate the trust, but you have to stop worrying so much. I know this is new to you. Believe it or not, a lot of it is new for me too. I mean sure, I’ve been in relationships, but never like this”

“Never with a crazy woman” she laughed.

“No, I’ve done crazy, remember?” He laughed. “You’re not crazy. You’re passionate. About me, about us, about your work, about everything that you put your heart into. There’s nothing wrong with that. I only meant that I’ve never felt what I feel for you for anyone else. So let’s agree to trust the process, and to continue to communicate with each other, and do the best that we can, okay? Stop stressing over me or us”

“Okay” she smiled again. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. “I love you”

“I love you too” he ran his thumb over her cheek. She should have known that he’d calm every nerve in her body.

Their waiter came in perfect timing with their food and a new round of wines. They made small talk in between bites of their food and she was happy when he finally found a wine that he really liked. They also got dessert with the last round of wines. She got lost in his eyes as she fed him a spoonful of her dessert, wishing she could just jump him right at their table.

“Anything else you need to get off your chest?” He then asked, bringing them back into a serious conversation. “I think we covered it all” she smiled. “Feel better?” He smirked. “Much better” she smiled back at him, narrowing her eyes knowingly.

“Thank you again love for bringing me here, and for the suit. I love it. I think this is just what we needed”

“I agree. But I still have many more surprises for you this weekend” she teased

“Is that right?” He smirked.

“Yes, of course. I figured since I’ll be gone on our one-month anniversary, I had better make it up to you before I go”

“You caught that, huh?” He seemed surprised.

“Yes, I did” she pretended to be shocked that he would think she’d forget. “I may be new to this relationship business love, but I’m afraid I am turning out to be a real hopeless romantic at heart”

“You certainly are” he chuckled, bringing her hand into his and kissing her fingers.

“I don’t think I can stand to be a tables length away from you for another minute” she said quietly, unable to look away from his warm eyes, and the way he licked his lips.

“Shall we head to our room then?”

“We shall” she smirked.

Jon stood, taking her hand and helped her back into her coat before slipping his back on too. Cersei had stopped by their table in the midst of their meal with their room keys and let them know where the room was. Jon lead the way as she linked her arm through his. It had gotten colder outside, so she was pleased to find a fire lit in the fire place once they entered their room. It was a mere second from hearing the door click shut when she felt his arms slink around her waist and pull her into him. A few more seconds before his mouth was crashing into hers and their coats hit the floor, followed by his suit jacket. She was so caught up in the moment with him she almost forgot her plan. She pulled away from him, catching her breath before she put a hand on his chest to put the smallest bit of distance between them. She didn’t miss the confusion flash across his face.

“If you want your next surprise Jon Stark, I need you to do exactly as I say, okay?”

He nodded, still breathless, a dark look in his eyes.

“Good” she smirked. “Socks and Shoes off” and he kicked them off. She followed, stepping out of her heels. “Don’t move” she demanded as she began untying his tie, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She met his gaze with a sultry look in her eyes as she pulled open one button after another, running her hands over his chest. She bunched the shirt in her fists, pulling it from being tucked into his pants, and then slowly pulled it off of him, the shirt and tie hitting the floor.

She then began unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling them all off including his underwear to join the pile of clothing on the floor. She ran her hands up his strong thighs, coming back up to face him. He stood bare before her, and it took everything in her to contain herself, but still, her hands glided over his abs, his chest, down his arms. She was surprised by his strength to resist talking or touching her so far.

She pressed against his chest, pushing him back towards the bed and he smirked. She kissed him once before pushing him back onto the bed. He moved back towards the pillows while she grabbed something from the pile of his clothing on the floor before climbing up on the bed to straddle him. Instinctively his hands went to her thighs. Her eyebrows rose as she grabbed his hands and lifted them over his head. She could see the recognition in his eyes as he caught on to what she was doing. Sinfully grinning over him she revealed his red tie.

“No touching, Mr. Stark” she whispered in his ear as she tied the tie around his wrists and then to the head board. She pulled them to make sure it would stay.

“Gods, Dany” he groaned as she slinked back down his body.

“Shhh” she whispered, putting her index finger over his lips. “No talking either” she smirked “Remember, _exactly_ as I say” she repeated. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and sighed before nodding. She suppressed a giggle, knowing this was only going to get worse for him.

Still in her black lace dress from earlier, she decided to keep it on a little longer. She moved down his body painfully slow. Gently kissing his lips only once, taking his bottom lip between her teeth before moving to kiss the spot under his earlobe she knew drove him crazy, down his neck, his chest, down his navel before she came face to face with his cock. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, tasting the saltiness that was already dripping from him.

He clenched his eyes closed and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to meet hers. She moved to lick down his shaft to his sack and back up again. She did this a few times before taking him fully into her mouth. Moving one hand to work his sack, the other she circled around his thick cock, moving it up and down along with her mouth. It wasn’t long before she could feel his thighs and abs tense up. She took that as her sign and moved to take him into her mouth all the way to the hilt. She could feel him hit the back of her throat and her eyes began to water. She did this a few times before she heard him moaning her name as his warm seed drained into her mouth. She swallowed it all down as she sat up on her knees, still stroking her hand over him.

As if she didn’t already want him bad enough after nearly a week of not having him, the look in his eyes only made her want him more. She moved to straddle him and reached up to her side to unzip her dress. Once unzipped, she grabbed the hem of the dress and rolled it up to her hips before pulling the dress off over her head. She never looked away from Jon’s eyes, and didn’t miss the way his jaw clenched and he threw his head back.

She was left in a black lace babydoll that laced up the front, and black stockings with lace at the top, and a black garter belt. When their eyes met again, she had never seen his so dark. He licked his lips and she could tell he wanted to say something. She leaned down to kiss him. What was meant to be a teasing peck quickly turned into a heated battle between tongues and teeth, and his perfect plump lips. Before she got lost in him, she sat back, feeling him already hard again underneath her. She took the opportunity to circle over him, knowing she was already sopping wet, and surely he could feel so through the lace. Jon was panting, she could tell ready to lose it.

“Are you surprised baby?” She nearly moaned, biting her lip, running her hands over her body, squeezing her breasts as she knew he wanted to. He nodded, barely able to contain himself. She was ready to untie him, but decided to push him just a little further. She ran her hand down her torso, and then further, finding what she already knew to be. She rubbed over her slick folds through the lace of her lingerie, wishing it was Jon’s fingers and not her own. She looked back up at him and by then he was pulling at his hands to try and escape himself.

“Fuck Daenerys, let me touch you” he nearly growled, giving up on her little game.

She loved that he was close enough to her to call her Dany, but something about him calling her by her full name in bed made her crazy. She leaned back over him, feeling his beard brush against her cheek as she whispered in his ear. “Say please”

“Please, baby. Please” he huffed out.

She ceased all movement and met his eyes, a breath away from him before slowly reaching up to untie him. His eyes were begging her. She kissed him once, pulling the silk material of his tie. “Unwrap me my love” she whispered, and his hands were free. She gasped as his hands took hold of her quickly as he rose up to her and took her mouth in a desperate kiss. One hand gripped her ass as the other tangled up in her hair, holding the back of her head. “You’re so fucking sexy baby” he gasped as his hand slid down over her, squeezing her breasts before continuing his path south to her cunt. Pulling the lace to the side he ran his fingers over her slit.

“Mine” he growled as he kissed her. “Yes baby, all yours” she panted. Unable to resist any longer, he took his cock in hand and lined it up at her entrance and buried himself inside her. She moaned as he filled her, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair and down his back. She was lost in him. She bounced up and down on his cock as he thrusted up into her viciously. She didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed over her body, the way he gripped her tighter than he ever had, kissed her as if they’d been apart for weeks, and she returned his affections with just as much intensity.

She gasped as he pulled out of her and rolled them over. She already missed being full of him but his hands and mouth were everywhere. She closed her eyes to memorize the feel of his tongue over her breasts through the lace, his hands grasping her tightly at her hips. “Open your eyes Dany” he panted and she obeyed.

His pupils were blown black as they met hers. She watched him take the tie of the babydoll in the middle of her breasts between his teeth and untie it as his hands ran up her body. Now she was the one breathless. He moved down, running his fingertips over her as he moved, and snapped her garter belt. He was on his knees between her legs and took one of her ankles, placing her foot on his chest as he torturously slowly pulled a stocking off, kissing down her leg the whole way. The heat of his breath and kisses sent tingles up her spine. He followed the same path on her other leg, and then removed the garter belt.

He pulled her to sit up and kissed her devotedly as he slowly slid the straps of the babydoll off her shoulders. His fingertips felt like heaven on her skin. He laid her back down and began sliding the lace off her body, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed. She moaned as his tongue ran over the peaks of her breasts. Once it was finally off of her, it was thrown into the pile with Jon’s clothes. Unable to receive without giving, he found himself between her legs. Not wasting any time, she felt his tongue run over her folds up to her clit as two fingers worked inside of her. She began to feel overwhelmed. No one could drive her wild like this like he could. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed more. She needed him back inside her.

She took his hand that was holding onto her hips and pulled him up to her. He took the hint and came up for air, wiping his beard as he crawled back over her. His shaft was at her opening in seconds, like magnets, and he was filling her up again. He lifted one of her legs up over his waist by her thigh, giving him the perfect angle to hit her right where he knew she needed it. “Oh gods, yes Jon, right there, don’t stop baby” and he sped up his thrusts. She could feel her whole body tense up as she shattered around him and moments later she felt his warm seed fill her up. The sound of him moaning her name was music to her ears.

“Gods, I love you so much” he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you too” she whispered, giggling as she ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him languidly.

“You’re gonna be the death of me woman”

She laughed “I take it you liked your gift?”

“Liked is not the word my love” he laughed and kissed her again.

He pulled out of her and collapsed at her side. She got up to clean up before laying back down next to him and wrapping around him. They were both exhausted, so it was mere minutes before they both let sleep take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I love Jason/Drogo too much to make him a villain in this story haha he might pop back up at some point, but not sure yet! 
> 
> What'd everyone think? What other surprise does Dany have in store for Jon?
> 
> Thanks for the continued love & patience friends! I will likely have chapter 20 up sometime tomorrow evening. Stay safe out there ♥️


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany continue their last weekend together before Dany's work trip from Jon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night/earlymorning posting, sorry guys! I sleep very little on a normal day, but now with a newborn, even less so, don't be surprised to see late night updates from me! 
> 
> I have chapter 21 all finished up, I just need to proof read and make a mood board for that, so hopefully I'll have that up tomorrow evening (later today for some of us lol!) and then friday I will sadly be going back to work. 
> 
> I will be working from home, and my schedule is friday-monday and for most of the day, so I make no promises about posting frequencies going forward, especially since I will now be past the chapters I have finished, so I'll need time to write of course.
> 
> No worries though everyone, I love this story just as much as you do, and I love writing it, so I have no intentions of abandoning it, and I have lots of plans for our lovers ♥️

The next morning, Jon awoke to what had recently became his favorite smell. Daenerys. She smelled of coconut and lemon and a certain perfume that was just _her_. Her back was to his chest and he couldn’t have pulled her closer to him if he tried. Their legs were entangled, and he had one arm under her with her head resting on it and the other wrapped over her under her breasts, which she had a death grip on.

He wondered if she was still having nightmares and not telling him, but he wouldn’t press the issue. He could have watched her sleep all day. But he knew this was their last full day together. Tomorrow she’d be leaving for Dorne, and he’d be without her for a week or longer. Unable to resist her any more, he laid feather light kisses over her neck and shoulder. She started to wake up, bringing his palm to her lips to kiss.

They were both still naked from their activities from the night before, so he knew she couldn’t miss the bulge pressing up against her ass. As if she read his mind, she reached behind her and stroked him as he ran his hand over her breasts, teasing at her nipples until both peaks were hard. He drug his hand down to her sex, unsurprised to find her already wet for him. He gripped her leg by her inner thigh and pulled it up over his legs. His cock was now between her thighs, the head grazing over her cunt.

Beating him to it, she took his cock in hand and pressed the tip inside of her just in time for him to plunge home. Wanting him just as much as he wanted her. He continued to hold her leg up with one arm, the other still under her, now squeezing her tits, and drove into her lazily and slow, taking his time kissing and biting at her neck and shoulders. She reached back and ran her fingers through his loose hair, soft moans falling from her perfect lips Eventually he knew they were both ready to finish so he sped up his thrusts and moved his fingers to circle her clit. It wasn’t long before she was coming undone and he followed not far behind her.

He buried his face into the curve of her neck as they caught their breath. “Good Morning baby” he chuckled

She moved to face him and he missed the feeling of being inside her instantly, but the feel of her hands on his cheek and neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs wrapping around his, and her lips meeting his made up for the loss in no time.

“Good Morning handsome” she kissed him.

“Can we wake up like this every morning?” He smirked at her

“Yes, please” she pretended to beg.

Jon was lost in kissing her when she pulled away from him and got up out of the bed. “Get dressed lover, I have one last surprise for you before we leave”

“If it’s anything like last nights surprise, it’s safe to say I’ll love it” he laughed.

“It’s not quite as nice, but I think you’ll still like it”. She yelled from the en suite bathroom. He watched her emerge and pull on a black lace bra and panties, giving him flashbacks of the previous night. She pulled on a pair of tight denim jeans, a cream colored v-neck sweater and brown boots before throwing half of her hair up in a messy bun.

“Are you going to sit there staring all day Jon Stark or are you going to get dressed?”

She was half joking and half serious. He got up and remembered that Dany had packed his bag, or had someone pack it for her, so he wasn’t sure what he was going to find in terms of clothing. He relaxed to find a black sweater and jeans and his own boots. He didn’t mind dressing up, especially not for Dany, but he’d pick jeans and a t-shirt over a suit any day. That may be why he chose to do manual labor for his own company when he knew he didn’t have to.

Once they were dressed, Dany took his hand and led him out of their room back to the dining area where they quickly had breakfast. She was giddy and he could only imagine what tricks she had up her sleeve this time. Once they were done, they put their coats on and set off on a walk towards a barn that was on the property, but a ways down the road. After walking for about 10 minutes, they got to the barn. An older man was already out front and smiled familiarly at Dany. She returned his smile and embraced him.

“Tywin, long time no see”

“The same can be said for you young lady” he jokingly reprimanded her.

She turned towards Jon behind her. “This is my boyfriend Jon, Jon this is Tywin, Tyrion’s father”

“Nice to meet you sir” Jon shook his hand

“You as well. Please, call me Tywin” he smiled. “Daenerys, how much are you paying this lad to put up with you?” He asked, and they all laughed.

“You wound me” she joked.

“They’re in there ready for you” he pointed back towards the barn.

“Thank you” she returned, and Tywin nodded to her and made his way back up to the main building. He followed Dany into the barn to find stables lined on both sides with several horses. They got to the end and she pointed to the last four stables, each housing a different horse.

“These four are mine” she remarked proudly. There were three black horses, one a bit larger than the other two, and a fourth that was a beautiful silver. “The blacks are all stallions, named after my father and brothers. Rhaegal, Viserion, and Aerys.” She walked towards the stable with the silver and opened it, leading out the horse. “This girl is my baby. Rhaella, named after my mother” she glowed when she spoke of her mother, and he could do nothing but stare at her in awe.

“Can you ride?” she asked, breaking him out of his daze as she pet the horse that seemed just as fond of her as she was of it. He nodded.

“I thought we could go riding out along the coast for a while. It’s been too long since I’ve visited them”

“I’d love that” he beamed at her. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

“You can choose which one of the boys you’d like to ride, although I’d recommend Rhaegal. He’s the most calm of the three of them. Viserion will take you for a ride” she giggled.

They saddled up the horses and a man came and led them out and down to the coast. Jon learned the mans name was Kovarro and was the man Dany paid to take care of her horses. Tyrion let her keep them at his vineyard so they wouldn’t be too far from her. It didn’t take long to get down to the coast, and Kovarro left them to ride alone. Jon heeded Dany’s advice and rode Rhaegal, and she was right, he was a good listener. The rode off side-by-side down the coast.

“So where’d you learn to ride?” Jon asked

“With the Dothraki as a child in Essos. My father insisted. And you?”

“In the war” he answered. He didn’t mean to be short with her on this subject, but it wasn’t something he liked to talk about. He only hoped she’d understand. The look in her eyes when he turned to face her told him that she did.

As if reading his mind she said “I know it’s likely something you don’t enjoy talking about, but if you ever need to, I’m here to listen” she looked over to him.

“Thank you Dany. One day I hope to tell you all about it, but you’re right, it’s not something I enjoy reliving”

“I understand” she nodded, and she didn’t seem to be bothered that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I imagine talking about the war for me is similar to getting on a plane for you. So maybe one day you and I can conquer our fears together on a plane to somewhere beautiful and far away so I’ll have plenty of time to tell you all about it” he smiled and reached for her hand, and she grasped it with an understanding smile and nod in return.

She nodded. “Is this okay?” She asked. He figured she wanted to make sure this wasn’t a trigger for him.

“It’s wonderful. We should do this again some time” he smiled at her, hoping to lighten the conversation.

“I’m sure it’s not as great as last nights surprise” she laughed “but I figure this is one more thing you should know about me” she squeezed his hand, still entangled with hers.

“Do you have any other hidden talents I should know about?” He jested.

“Hmm. I can speak three languages”

“Not surprising” he added. “I bet there are a lot more things I don’t know about you Daenerys Targaryen” he smirked at her. “And likely a lot more things you own that I’ll continue to find out about”

That got her to laugh. “I think you know about most of them now. My apartment building, Dracarys, KLTC, Dragonstone, my family home in Kings Landing, the cars, my boat, the horses. I do have a foundation in Essos for orphaned children, and some property there. I also inherited a brand new private jet that replaced my fathers with the insurance, but as you know I don’t fly, so it’s only used to fly in clients. I believe that is all” she grinned.

“Right, that’s all, no big deal” he laughed.

“Oh hush, I have to keep some mystery alive. Besides, I’m sure there’s much more about you that I don’t know about”

“I’m a simple man my love” he teased her. She shook her head smirking, but he went on. “I have the loft, my vehicles, my land up north which my mother lives on and takes care of with Ghost. I own the gunnery in Winterfell. We also have a plane, but it’s the company’s, not just mine so I share it with Robb, but we don’t really use it except for when I need to get up there quickly. That’s it”

“A simple man indeed” she teased. “Tell me more about your family. I want to be prepared when we visit”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. It might scare you from wanting to go up there”

“I doubt that” she giggled

“Alright well I warned you” he smirked to her. “There’s my mother of course. She’s wild. I’m not sure how I turned out so ‘by the rules’. I must admit I’ve told her a lot about you and she’s very excited to meet you...There’s my Uncle Ned. He’s very quiet and stern. Barry actually reminds me a lot of him” he laughed and that got her to giggle. “His wife Cat. She’s a treat” he rolled his eyes.

“Not fond of her?”

“Not that. She’s not fond of me. She didn’t approve of my parents having me unmarried. Rob and I are only months apart so growing up, I was constantly either a bad influence on him, or outshining him and neither would do. She’s difficult to please to say the least. When I enlisted, Robb did too and to her that was all my fault, and she hasn’t said a word to me since”

“I’m sorry Jon”

“Don’t be. Once you meet her you’ll see it’s not my loss” he smirked. “Then there’s my cousins. Robb is their oldest. He’s a lot like me but, in the words of Arya, he isn’t broody like me. He’s also better with women so don’t be surprised if he tries to steal you away”

“Hmm is he as handsome as you?” She joked

“Probably more handsome than me” he chuckled

“I doubt that. Don’t sell yourself short my love. I’ve met many of handsome men and not a single one of them could handle me like you have” she smirked.

“Well at least you can’t say I didn’t warn you” he laughed. “There’s Sansa, although I’m not sure if you’ll meet her. She goes to school in another city with her boyfriend Podd, and they spend some holidays with his family. She’s a lot like her mother, but not quite as hateful. We get along better now that we’re older.

Then there’s Arya. Words can’t describe Arya” he laughed. “She’s a younger version of my mother, but worse. She’s tough, she has no filter, and she’s the least lady like woman I’ve ever met, but she’s probably my favorite person in the world. Second to you of course” she smiled shyly at him. “That’s it. Besides Ghost. He’ll love you. He’s just a big ball of fur. Oh and Arya’s....boyfriend. Gendry. He’s alright”

“Don’t sound so endearing” she laughed. “You don’t like him?”

“Truthfully I don’t like anyone for her. She’s like my baby sister. But he’s a good man, treats her right, takes care of her. He’ll do”

Dany laughed “Right. Well you’ll do too, Jon Stark”

“I hope so” he smiled.

“So...your mother. She doesn’t have a special someone?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Our neighbor Davos and her are very close, they grew up together. But they’ve always just been friends. He lost his wife a few years ago. She had cancer”

“That’s awful”

“Yes, she was great. But aside from him, I’m not sure of anyone my mother spends her time with aside from family. I worry about her sometimes, but she tells me all is well and I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. You remind me a lot of her” he smiled.

They’d made it back to the barn after riding for about an hour. It was mid-afternoon. They pulled into the stables and Kovarro was waiting to tend to the horses. Jon hopped down first and went around to help Dany off her horse, taking her into his arms. He hated not being able to feel her for too long. He wasn’t sure how he was going to last two weeks.

“So, what are our plans for the rest of the day?” He asked her.

“Well, everything should be loaded into the car for us to head back into town. I think I owe you a drive” she winked. “If it’s okay with you, I figured we could stay at my place tonight. I just want to make sure everything is packed and ready for me to leave in the morning”

“Yes, that’s fine love”

They walked hand in hand back up to the main building and just as Dany assumed, the car was ready to go. She got them checked out and got the keys from Cersei and tossed them to Jon. They made way to the car and he opened her door for her before getting into the drivers side. They held hands and listened to music. It wasn’t long before Jon looked over and she was asleep. He decided to stop by his place first to grab some clothes to keep at hers, making a note to have her pick some of her things from her place for him to take home with him after she left, that way they wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.

She woke when he turned the ignition off after pulling into the drive at his place. “I’m gonna grab a few things if you want to wait here” he whispered, and she nodded. He moved as quickly as possible. He packed a bag with enough clothes to last a week or so, not wanting to be too presumptuous, but also wanting to be prepared.

Unsurprisingly, she was back asleep when he got back in the car and headed to her place. It took about a half hour. He woke her when they pulled into the parking garage and she leaned on him sleepily up to her floor. He was hoping to enjoy the small amount of time they had left before she had to leave alone with her, so he was surprised to see Missy, Grey, and Barry all there when the elevator door opened. Dany looked equally annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Dany asked Missy, bypassing Barry who met them at the door nodding to them both.

“Dany, I’m sorry. I finished up your packing today, but we got word last night that Daario was released, so Barry thought it’d be best to be here with me, and then stay here with you until we leave”

“Why didn’t anyone call and tell me this?”

“We didn’t want to ruin your getaway. And we figured you were safe regardless. He wouldn’t know where you were, and if he somehow found out, Jon was with you, and that place is like a fortress anyway” Missy finished apologetically. He was glad someone had faith that he’d take care of her.

“Look, Daenerys” Barry cut in. “I know we’re leaving in the morning, so I’m sure you’ll want your privacy, but it’s my job to make sure you’re safe. So I will stay here. I’ll be out of your hair, right here by the door, and Grey here is going to keep an eye on all the cameras for the evening”

Dany hesitated but eventually rolled her eyes and agreed. He figured she knew as well as he did it was pointless to argue, that was a war she wasn’t going to win. “Fine” she surrendered. “But I’m warning you, the cameras in my room will be shut off, and if there seems to be any _activity_ going on anywhere else in the house, I’ll trust the two of you to respect my privacy. Jon is more than capable of protecting me should anything happen” she waived them off making her way upstairs, and he followed.

Despite both of them sleeping very well the previous night, it seemed they were both tired and irritable. Jon sat on the bed while Dany went over a final checklist with Missandei, ensuring everything was packed to her liking, and everything with her schedule was as it should be. Missy did what she could and got their trip cut to 10 days instead of two weeks.

Jon tried to listen in on as much as he could, but his mind was swirling around the fact that somehow Daario got out. It was mind boggling. How could someone do the things he’d done to her and still be released? Was he out of it enough to come to her home? Did he know she’d be in Dorne? He was going to constantly worry.

“Jon?”

“Yeah? Sorry” he snapped out of it.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry love I’m just tired” he ran his fingers through his hair.

She was not convinced. “Try again” she raised an eyebrow.

He let out a long sigh and dropped his head. “Honestly? I’m worried” This was not how he wanted to spend his last night with her.

Dany sighed, but seemingly out of agreement, not frustration. She came to sit next to him on the bed, Missy still standing by her closet. “Baby, as long as I’m with you I’m safe”

“I’m aware Dany, I know that I’m more than capable of protecting you. But what about when you’re not with me? Does he know about this trip?”

“I’m not sure, I may have mentioned it, I don’t remember. Even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be hard for him to find out. But Barry will be with me. I will be fine, okay? I need you to trust me. This isn’t the first time someone has been a threat to me”

“I’m sure it isn’t, and I do trust you. But I also know how stubborn you can be” he added, noticing the smirk from Missandei. “So just please promise me you’ll let Barry stay with you and you’ll be smart about this? I know it’s hard to consider Daario a danger to yourself given your history, but he’s clearly not the same person he used to be”

She smiled softly at him and put her hand on his thigh, the other around his bicep. “I promise I will be safe” she kissed his cheek.

Eventually Missy left and Barry and Grey left them alone. They ordered delivery for dinner and ate while watching a movie in bed.

Between worrying over Daario and making love all through the night, cherishing the little bit of time they had left together, neither of them got much sleep. When he woke the next morning, her spot in the bed was empty.

He knew she wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, but then he started to worry, given their current circumstances. She wasn’t anywhere upstairs, so he went down and his heart restarted when he finally heard her moving around in the kitchen. When he found his way to her, she was wearing only his t-shirt and underwear, and surrounded by a mess of pans and bowls and ingredients. He couldn’t help but to laugh at her.

“Is miss ‘I don’t cook’ Daenerys Targaryen actually cooking this morning?”

She jumped, startled to see him coming into the kitchen, and then smirked up at him. “Very funny” she kissed him languidly. “I don’t cook, but I can bake, I told you this. So I’m baking you muffins” she kissed him again. “Shit I hope you like muffins” she laughed.

“I do” he smiled and kissed her, picking her up and sitting her on the counter. “Is this stress baking?”

“Maybe” she answered, wrapping her arms around him as he stood between her legs.

“What time are you leaving?” He asked between kisses.

“Missy will be here at 10 and we’ll hit the road shortly after”

It was a little after 8AM. “Hmm so I have plenty of time for breakfast” he grinned, continuing to kiss her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He brushed his hands up her side, her body warm despite the cold in her apartment, the marble floors doing the room temperature no justice. Her mouth tasted sweet, and knowing of her fondness for uncooked foods, like cookie dough, he figured it was safe to assume she’d sampled her muffin batter before putting them in the oven. He chuckled at the thought.

Before she had the opportunity to protest the idea of him fucking her on her kitchen counter, he quickly lifted her shirt over her head, pleased to find her bare underneath as she lifted her arms to comply.

Guess they’d be giving Grey and Barry a show after all. And he didn’t care.

Before he could beat her to it, she quickly took his face in her hands and kissed him with abandon. His hands found her breasts in the next beat, followed by her hands sliding down his chest and into his boxer briefs. He was already hard with want for her.

There was an odd sense of urgency between them. He wasn’t sure if that was due to the cameras, or just out of pure desire to have the other one last time before she had to go. Regardless, he quickly pushed her back onto the counter and pulled off her underwear before pulling his cock free of his. He leaned back over her and kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, her breasts. He knew she’d get impatient if he kept on, so he took himself in hand and entered her.

Her sex was even warmer than the rest of her body. He fit her perfectly every time, and each time served as a reminder that this was right where he belonged. Only him. And he was fashioned just for her. He held her at her hips, unable to stop himself from pressing into her hard. She held onto his wrists and he could feel her fingernails digging into his pulse points. He plunged into her over and over, each time to the hilt. Her soft moans and the way she panted his name like music to his ears.

Getting lost in the feeling of her, the sound of her, the view of himself entering her, he knew he was close. He let go of one of her hips to find her bud of nerves to send her climaxing before him, rubbing their combined juices in circles around it. Moments later she was coming undone underneath him, causing him to do the same. He let go, feeling himself fill her. After as many times as they’d went at it the night before, he was surprised there was anything left.

He let go of her, putting his hands on the counter to hold himself up. As both of them were still breathing heavily, he pulled out of her, grabbing a hand towel from a drawer and wetting it in the sink to help her clean up. She hopped off the counter and put her underwear and t-shirt back on, grinning at him gawking at her.

“Now that’s all I’ll be able to think about every time I’m in this kitchen” she said as she pressed herself into him and kissed him lightly.

“Good” he smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around her. They stood there just holding each other for a minute or two before the oven timer started going off. She pulled away to take the muffins out and went to pour them both coffee.

As scared as he was for her to go, not knowing how she was going to handle them being apart, there were little things he kept noticing her doing, that he had a feeling she hadn’t done before, that told him that maybe this was as different for her as she claimed it was, and there was no reason for him to worry.

The way she now stocked his favorite coffee and his favorite scotch, both of which he’d never mentioned to her, she’d just picked up on. The way she sent Missy to get all his essentials to keep in her home. The way she emptied drawers the night before for him to keep the clothes he’d brought to keep at her place. The way she was entirely comfortable with him being in her space, in her bed.

The thought was endearing, and he found himself falling even more in love with her each time he noticed one of these little things. They sat at the kitchen island and ate. The soft look in her eyes told him that she was just as sad as he was to be leaving, and also that she was tired.

“Okay so, we had the codes to get in changed again last night just to be safe. I put the new one in a note in your phone along with my hotel info just in case, and I also added Jorah and Barry to your contacts. No one will be here while I’m gone, so feel free to come here any time you want. Also, I briefed Margery and Tyrion on the construction details so if you need anything related to that while I’m gone that I can’t help with over the phone, ask one of them”

“Got it” he smiled. “These are great, thanks baby” he said, taking another bite of the muffin.

“Good, cause you’re taking the rest of them home” she smiled. “Now hurry up and come shower with me before the fire brigade comes and ruins our day” she said and got up to go upstairs. He followed.

They kept their shower short, holding each other and kissing the entire time. He found himself trying to memorize every inch of her body. Every perfect plain of her, every curve, every scar, all of her.

“I love you” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you, too” she replied, pulling him tighter to her. “I’m going to miss you so much” she breathed out.

“Me too. But you’ll be back before you know it” he pulled away and smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

They got out and got dressed in silence. He watched her put on jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and one of his jackets she’d basically claimed as her own anymore.

Missy arrived looking just as tired as they did. Amidst all the drama, he didn’t really think about the fact that she’d also be away from Grey while they were gone. He made a point to make sure he thanked Grey for stepping in and helping them out last night with the whole Daario incident. He carried Dany’s bags down and loaded them into the car. She followed close behind him, now wearing big dark sunglasses. Jorah was already in the drivers seat, and Barry was waiting outside the car next to the passenger door. Missy climbed in and then they were all just waiting on him and Dany.

He pulled her into him and she was being quiet. Her tight grip on him was the only thing letting him know how she was feeling about this. He pulled away and took her face into his hands.

“Remember what we said okay? We will be just fine. We will talk when ever we have time, and you’ll be back soon enough. Call me as soon as you get settled, okay?”

She nodded. He was sure if he was to remove her sunglasses, he’d find tears in her eyes. It was only ten days, they knew, but this would be the longest they’d had to be away from each other so far. He kissed her fervently, hoping that would show her he meant what he said. He reminded her that he loved her, and she did the same. She climbed into the car as he held the door for her.

“Jorah, Barry, take care of our girls” he nodded to them, grinning. He shut the door and waived as they pulled away.

He’d already gotten anything he needed out of her apartment so he walked straight to his car. He pulled out his phone to set it in his center console, noticing the change in his screensaver. What used to be a picture of her was now replaced by a picture of them kissing. Sure enough, he had Jorah and Barry added into his contacts, along with Grey’s. Before he forgot, he sent him a quick thank you text. He looked through his phone again to see if there was anything else new. He found the note she’d left with all of her hotel information, and it also had a link to her schedule that Missandei managed. The text at the bottom of the note is what finally pulled a smile from him.

_Don't forget I love you_

♥️ _Dany_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was hard for me because I am not a Lannister fan butttt I figured this story has enough villains as it is, so I made them friendly's for the most part. Jaime will make an appearance eventually. Also I did keep the two little Starks out of this story, I didn't feel like I'd write them well. 
> 
> What do we think? How is Dany going to handle being away from Jon for the first time? What is going to happen with Daario?
> 
> Thank you as always for the love, you guys make me love this fic even more than I already did, and to think I almost didn't share it 😉♥️ comments & kudos are always appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany & Jon navigate their first week apart while Dany is in Dorne for work ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I think that's the longest gap between posts that I've had so far! 
> 
> I proof read this chapter and it just wasn't what I wanted and a lot was missing, so I almost completely re-wrote it. I didn't re-proof read it though, so sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for you guys! 
> 
> There was also a part in last chapter about Dany's gifts to Jon for their anniversary, that was supposed to go into the next chapter, so I did take that out. That's what happens when you're writing on a few hours of sleep lol! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't want the mood board to spoil anything here, so I will add it later!

Their drive to Dorne took almost fifteen hours, so it was after midnight by the time she got settled into her suite. She had called Jon twice, each time they had to stop for gas or food and had talked to him, but she didn’t want to call him and wake him that late, so she opted to text him instead.

**Hi baby. We made it to Dorne and I am safely locked away in my suite. I didn’t want to call and wake you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I love you.**

She didn’t hear back from him that night, as she figured she wouldn’t. It was late and she was exhausted, despite sleeping most of the way in the car. So she got changed and passed out in her giant plush bed. Unfortunately morning came sooner than she would have liked, she’d be forced into meetings first thing, so Missy woke her around 6AM. She was happy to at least have woken to a text from Jon.

**Good Morning beautiful. Sorry I missed you last night, I’m glad you made it safely. Call me when you have time today, I miss you already, and I love you too.**

She compromised with Missy and agreed to more meetings and press in each day in order to cut their trip down to 10 days instead of two weeks, so she’d be non-stop working most of the time she was there. The first day was mostly meetings, and then she’d be doing press for a few days, and then there were some fashion events that she had to attend over the last few days.

She didn’t have a second to look at her phone or even breath for that matter the first day in Dorne. It was almost 10PM when she finally got back to her room, opting out of going out with Missy. They had friends there, so she knew at least Missy wouldn’t be alone. There was only one thing Dany wanted to do.

She changed into comfier clothes, put her hair up and wiped her make up off and texted Jon to make sure he was awake before calling him, and he was. She laid down and hit the call button to video chat him instead.

“Hey you” he smiled upon answering.

“Hello lover” she teased.

“How was your day?”

“Busy. Things are hectic here”

“Well I’m glad you’re getting a break now”

“Yes, I had to turn down a night on the town with Missy” she chuckled.

“She’s wild” he laughed.

“How was your day?”

“Fine, same as usual. We started on the next floor of your building today”

“How’d that go?”

“Much easier than the last.”

“I’m glad” she grinned “I miss you”

“Gods I miss you. I thought about going to sleep at your place just so I can cuddle your pillow” they laughed.

“Do what you need to do my love. I mean I did steal your jacket and brought it with me.”

“I’m not sure I can pull off wearing your clothes as well as you do mine”

“Probably not”

“I hate to bring this up, but have you heard anything about Daario?”

“No, and you’ll be glad to know that Barry was by my side all day. He’s outside my door right now, would you like me to go let you say hi?” She smiled.

“Ha, ha. Very funny Dany. I only want to make sure you’re safe” he pouted

“I know love, and that only makes me love you more. But I’m okay”

“Okay” he agreed. They talked for nearly an hour before Dany let him go to go to sleep. The next day was more of the same. She knew she was going to be exhausted at the end of the trip with the way things were going already in just the first two days. She talked to Jon again that night, but not for as long as she would have liked to.

The third day there was the day she wanted to be there the least. It was the day that marked one month of her and Jon dating. She didn’t really know what the standard was for ‘anniversaries’, especially with something so new. But she figured she and Jon could set their own standard and make what they wanted of it.

She knew it meant something to Jon because he had mentioned it before. And it was important to her too, this was a first for her. She was upset she couldn’t be with him, but she hoped they’d have many more anniversaries that they could celebrate together.

She still wanted to surprise him in some way, but didn’t want to over do it, knowing Jon would have words with her if she spent a lot of money on something he didn’t need. She wanted him to know she remembered, and that it mattered to her too. She knew he’d be working at her building for most of the day, so she had reached out to his secretary the day before to see if she’d be able to let Margery into his loft to leave things for him.

Between Gilly and Margery, they communicated when Jon left his house and when he got to Dany’s building and managed to get in and out without him knowing. She had them let loose red heart balloons all over and leave a few things on his kitchen counter including a bottle of wine from their trip to the vineyard, a key chain with a puzzle piece on it that fit into one she had on her keys to his loft, which attached to the spare key to her car that he loved so much. She figured he’d think it was funny. There was also a picture frame with a picture of them on the red carpet in it, a lit candle that was the same scent that she used in her bedroom, and a card that she’d written in for him before she left that read..

_Jon,_

_I’m so sorry I cant be home with you today, of all days. I miss you more than I could ever explain, which is crazy because as I’m writing this, I haven’t even left yet. You’ve changed me in so many ways it’s scary, but I wouldn’t have things any other way. Thank you for giving me the best month of my life so far, I can’t wait to spend many more with you. I love you baby!_

_Yours,_

_Dany_

She hadn’t heard from him yet that day, but it was the same the day before. They were both busy, so that was okay. But as more time passed throughout the day and she continued to not hear from him, she started to worry that maybe he forgot, or maybe he thought she forgot and hadn’t been home yet.

Finally a little after 7 she saw her phone light up with a text from him on the conference room table as she was in the middle of her last meeting of the day. She always tried to be present in meetings and stay off her phone, so she left it alone, but she was no longer able to focus on anything anyone was saying.

After another twenty to thirty minutes the meeting had finished up and she looked to her phone to read the message from Jon.

**Call me when you get to your hotel.**

_Odd._ She thought. She tried not to overthink it, but she rushed Jorah back to the hotel so that she could call him. They hadn’t spoken all day, and she knew he had to have been home by then and seen her gifts, but said nothing? She told Missy, who agreed that it was unlike him to be so ominous. She wondered if something had happened.

She finally got back to the hotel and almost asked Missy to come to her room with her, not wanting to be alone. But she told herself she was overreacting, there was nothing wrong, maybe Jon just wanted to tell her over a video call that he’d got her gifts, and not over text. She and Missy separated at the lobby and she went to the elevator with Barry by her side. Unable to wait until she got to her room to call Jon, she pushed the icon on her home screen to video him. It rang twice and said unavailable. She sighed and decided maybe it was the reception in the elevator, she’d try him again in the room.

She reached her door and swiped her key card to get in. “Goodnight Barry” she turned to him as she pushed open her door. She gasped as she turned to face her room full of rose petals and candles, and standing in the middle of her room was Jon in the flesh. He had the biggest smile, his hair loose, in a suit. One of her biggest weaknesses on him, and he was holding a bouquet of roses.

“Baby!” She squealed as she went to him and jumped in his arms. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, he chuckled and kissed her fiercely. “What are you doing here?” She asked when their lips eventually parted.

“I decided I couldn’t be away from you for more than two days” he laughed. “I’m joking, partially. I wanted to spend this day with you. I don’t want to be one of those couples that don’t care about their anniversaries”

“You had me so worried! But I don’t either” she said, and she pushed off him gently so he would put her down. She grabbed her phone and went to find the picture Margery had sent her of his loft when they were done with it and showed him. “This is what was waiting for you at home” she giggled and he shook his head smirking.

“Daenerys Targaryen, I _have_ turned you into a romantic haven’t I?” He teased

“You have!” She laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. “Does Gilly know you’re here?”

He looked confused. “Yes, why?”

“Well she helped Margery with your surprise. She played along very well. I hope she blew out the candles after Marg left”

“I’m sure she probably did, she thinks about stuff like that, but I’ll text her to make sure. She played along for you too though, she didn’t tell me a thing about your plan”

“Well your surprise is much better than mine” she smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

“It’s not a competition love. The important thing is that we both made the effort, and we’re here together”

“How long are you here for?”

“Well according to your schedule you put in my phone, you have a meeting at noon tomorrow, and I have dinner with a client tomorrow evening, so I will likely fly out when you leave for your meeting tomorrow”

“Well I wish we had longer of course, but I can work with that” she grinned, starting to unbutton his already partially unbuttoned shirt.

“Now hold on, queen of impatience” he smirked, grabbing her hand with his free one. She pretended to scowl at him. “These are for you” he handed her the roses. “Thirty roses, one for each day we’ve been together. I seem to recall telling you that you deserve flowers every day, and I plan to uphold to that promise” he smiled and kissed her gently. 

“And, I have our next date booked for when you get home” he smiled. "Oh! and here's this" he reached into the pocket inside his suit jacket. He handed her an envelope, she assumed it held a card.

“Can I open it?” She asked

“Of course”

She opened it to find a funny card with some dirty joke about an anniversary and giggled. The blank part of the card he had written on.

_Dany,_

_All jokes aside, this has been the craziest, most wonderful month of my life. What feels like years that we’ve been together has came down to just this one month, and I can’t wait for so many more. I knew from the moment you walked into your conference room to meet me, that you were going to change my life. Every morning I wake up next to you, I still can’t believe you’re mine. People may think we’re mad for falling so hard so fast, but I wouldn’t change a thing. You are everything I could have ever dreamed of having in a woman, and so much more. I’m so lucky to be the man you finally opened your heart to, and I promise to always take care of it. I love you_

_-Jon_

As she finished reading, she couldn’t help the tear that escaped her eye, and before either of them could say anything, she kissed him with everything in her. She wasn’t sure where this perfect man came from, but she liked to think that the gods made him just for her. She only wished she would have met him sooner, only so she could have him longer. But maybe she just wasn’t ready for him before.

“I love you” she whispered, before kissing him again. She sat the card on the small table in the room with the flowers, her lips never parting from his. They began unbuttoning and unzipping every article of clothing on the other until they were both bare. Jon laid her back onto the bed and slowly crawled over her, his eyes staring deep into hers.

His hands entangled with hers above her head and his lips were back on hers as he entered her painfully slow. She wrapped her legs around his, locking him to her. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust into her passionately. It was slow, but not too slow, still hitting all the right spots. She was consumed by him entirely. The heat between them making her feel whole. She wanted to kiss every inch of his body, to hold onto him and never let go.

He eventually let go of her hands and held himself up with one arm, and ran the other hand down her body until he was gripping her thigh, lifting her leg up just enough to get into the perfect position to drive her wild. His movements sped up and the change in his breathing told her he was close.

The feel and sounds of their bodies colliding was enough to send her off the deep end, and he followed. He fell over her as he finished inside her. She was always more careful before Jon, but she didn’t care anymore. Despite her being on birth control, she thought then, for the first time she’d ever had such thoughts in her life, that one day she wanted to give Jon children.

He moved enough of his body off of her that he wasn’t crushing her, but his arms were still wrapped around her, and he laid his head on her chest and kissed her breast. She returned the kiss at his temple, running her fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay?” He looked up her and almost whispered.

“I’m perfect baby, why?”

“You’re just quiet is all, you were crying”

She chuckled. “Only happy tears my love, don’t worry.

They held each other tighter and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a little while before they were at it again. She could never get enough of him. She also didn’t want to waste the little bit of time they had together sleeping, but they did eventually let sleep claim them. It was almost 4AM.

Her alarm went off at 8AM, waking them out of their blissful sleep. They ordered room service and had breakfast in bed. Afterwards they showered together in the waterfall shower in her suite. Unable to control herself more than usual, she went to her knees and took him in her mouth before he pulled her to her feet and turned her around and took her from behind against the shower wall. His hands grabbing roughly at her breasts and fingers circling her clit making her nearly scream his name.

Reality slapped them in the face as they got out and started to get dressed and ready for their days. They had to say goodbye all over again. Not only that, but Dany was smart enough to figure out that Jon had flown there. The thought of him being on a plane had her heart in her stomach.

But she knew she couldn’t push her fears off on Jon. He never would have been able to make this happen had he driven instead, so she tried to focus on the effort he put in. She knew the chances of something happening to him were slim to none, but that didn’t make it any less hard for her, and she knew he would understand.

So she didn’t mention it. Jon was the kind of guy that would say ‘oh, I don’t want you to worry, so I’ll take a car instead’, and she didn’t want that. From what he’d told her about the meeting he had later with a client, it was important and he needed to get back.

They said their goodbyes and Dany had Jorah drive him to the airport. She knew she wouldn’t be able to watch him get on a plane, and he knew that without her having to say it. She managed to let him go without tears this time and he promised to text or call as soon as he landed, and he did.

The next day marked five days of her being in Dorne. Five days was all it took for the paparazzi to tear into her. But not in the way she was used to. She was used to being called a Dragon for the way she handled business, she was used to backlash about her designs, her staff, her decisions in general, or any of the other shitty things magazines had to say about powerful women. But this, this was all new.

Missy dropped a gossip magazine on her vanity in front of her as she was readying for the day in her suite. “Queen of Fashion dumps her King” “Daenerys Targaryen spotted again without her mystery man, have they called it quits for good?”

For fucks sake.

He was literally just here the day before.

But Jon had gotten good about avoiding paparazzi, they usually left him alone unless he was with her. And mystery man, really? If someone like Daario could figure out who Jon was with only a picture, anyone could. It wasn’t a mystery. She rolled her eyes and brushed it off. She didn’t care. She figured Jon wouldn’t see it since he didn’t really pay attention to magazines, but thought she should make it known just incase. So she snapped a picture of the article and sent it to him.

**Apparently we’ve broken up** she texted **.**

**Damn. I was just starting to like you.**

**I know, me too. Too bad I guess** she joked

**Ouch**

**Kidding baby. Thank you for not caring about these things.**

**I’ve got you, and you’ve got me. That’s all that matters.**

**I agree. I’m heading out for press, I will call you when I get back!**

**Sounds good, be safe.**

She hoped she wouldn’t get any questions about Jon. Not because she cared, but because it was none of their damn business. Luckily only one of them asked about Jon, or about the situation with Daario, to which she replied ‘no comment’. For the most part, the questions were just about fashion. The next day was more of the same, she was busy all day and then got to talk to Jon for a little bit at night.

He didn’t seem to mind, which took a lot of stress off of her. Finally on Sunday she’d finished her day with enough time to have a real conversation with Jon, without one of them needing to rush to bed or the other stressing about work.

She got back to her suite and changed into some boy short underwear and a tank top. She’d had room service bring her some wine. She laid back and relaxed and called Jon on video.

“There’s my gorgeous queen” he smiled when he answered. He was walking around his loft shirtless with some athletic shorts on.

“Hi baby” she beamed at him

“How was your day?”

“Busy, but nothing I couldn’t handle. It’s been weird having to work the weekend”

“I bet. I miss our weekend time”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too baby. I think you’ll need to take some extra time off when you get back” he smirked

“Is that right?”

“Yes”

“I’ll see what I can do” she giggled. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. I actually worked too. Seems I don’t know what to do without you here” he laughed. “We got a supply delivery yesterday and today, so I’ve got a bunch of stuff to haul to your building”

“Why don’t you just have it delivered there instead?”

“Because I inspect it all before it goes in”

“Oh, that makes sense”

“By the way, I’m loving what you’ve done to my loft” he smirked, showing her the heart balloons all over the place, and she laughed. “The candle was my favorite though, besides the card of course, but I love the smell. It kind of makes me feel like there’s a part of you here with me even though you’re miles away”

“That was the point” she smiled.

“I wish you were here right now”

“And what would you do if I was?” She asked, noticing he’d made his way to his bed and was laying back with his head on his pillows.

“Are you trying to seduce me love?” He joked.

“Is it working?” She giggled, “maybe I’m trying to make you seduce me”

“Oh it’s working” he smirked seductively. “If you were here, first I would kiss you, because of everything, I probably miss your perfect lips the most”

She smiled shyly. “What else?”

“Then I’d slowly undress you, and kiss you in all the places I know you like”

“Such a tease” she grinned.

“Touch yourself baby. Let me watch”

That caught her off guard. Her eyes went big in shock, but then she narrowed them to him in question.

“C’mon, I’ll do it with you. I just want to see you”

“Okay” she agreed, and he smiled.

He lowered his camera to where she could now see him from the waist up, and he was taking off his shorts and boxer briefs. She took off her underwear too and sat her phone up in a position where he could now see her too.

“Gods Dany you’re so sexy”

“Mmm so are you baby” she said as she started to run her fingers over her nether lips. She was thankful she could see Jon’s face. The crazed look in his eyes reminded her of the look she’d recently seen on him when she surprised him with lingerie.

The sight of him pleasuring himself alone was enough to set her off, but knowing that he was doing it to the image of her doing the same, and the sensual sound of his voice made her want him so much more.

“I wish I was there with you. I wish it was me touching you instead”

“Me too” she nearly moaned. “I wish it was you inside of me Jon”

“Fuck, me too. I miss you so much. I can’t wait for you to get home so I can give you this cock”

“Ah, yes baby, I want you so bad” she moaned.

It was all heavy breaths for a minute or two as they brought themselves close to their finish. “Cum for love” Jon nearly grunted and they both sped up their movements and came together. She watched as he cleaned up while she pulled her underwear back on grinning at him.

“Think that will hold you over for the few days you have left?” He asked smirking as he laid back in his bed.

“No” she giggled “It’s not the same anymore. It’s not you”

“I know love. But it’s almost over and then you’ll be back home with me”

“I can’t wait” she smiled. They talked for another half hour or so before saying goodnight and going to sleep.

The next morning was twice as hectic as a normal monday. She had tons of emails and calls to answer from her office, on top of all the things she had to do in Dorne that day. She was up bright and early and running around. After an hour of responding to emails and giving up on calls, having Margery start screening them back home, she and Missy headed out to the press interviews she had that day.

In the car on the way there, Missy was doing her normal work on her iPad.

“Fuck!” Missy nearly yelled.

Dany looked to her with raised eyebrows. “What?”

“Fucking shit. Jorah pull over”

“Missy what is it?”

“You can’t do this interview”

“Why, what is going on?!”

Missy handed her her iPad which had another magazine article on it. She rolled her eyes before she even read it. Her eyes glanced over the page as she skimmed through it. “Fashion Mogul Daenerys Targaryen’s mystery man finds new love just days after their split”. The article detailed all the rumors of their non-existent break-up, and all the details about what she saw next, which was a series of photos of Jon outside his building talking and laughing with some red head woman, and the last picture was of them hugging.

She tried not to jump to conclusions, she knew Jon wouldn’t cheat on her, right? She could only assume the woman was the crazy ex supplier he was still friends with. And he did tell her they’d gotten shipments that weekend. It wasn’t as if he was hiding it. She could only imagine that what she was feeling seeing those photos was probably how Jon felt seeing photos of her and Daario.

Dany closed her eyes and sighed before running her fingers through her hair. “What do we do?”

“You have to either cancel the interview, which you know is their way of saying you’re confirming the rumors, or go in and give all the details of your relationship, denying that you two are apart, who this woman is, everything. Do you know who she is?”

“I’m assuming his ex, she runs the company he gets supplies from. They’re friends”

“Well there are a hundred more articles with more of the same in every gossip magazine out there, so we need to decide something, and soon”

“Fuck. This is a disaster”

She began contemplating her next move. She didn’t like either of her options. And she didn’t want to do anything without talking to Jon first. But part of her was upset with him, and didn’t want to talk to him. And another part of her knew that wasn’t fair to him.

“What do you want to do Dany?”

“Call off the interview”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure”

“You know what they’ll say”

“Let them”

“Why don’t you call Jon and talk to him about this?”

“I don’t want to deal with this right now Missy. Everything has been good since the whole Daario incident, and this is the last thing I need with everything else going on”

“Do you think it’s something? Or do you think it’s nothing?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to think I know Jon, and the Jon I know wouldn’t do what these articles are claiming he’s doing. But in reality it’s only been a month. How well do I really know him? And it’d be just my luck to finally find someone only for them to turn out to be an asshole”

“Dany”

“What? I have to tell myself there’s at least a possibility that those photos are exactly what they look like. I have to prepare for the worst, because if it’s more than what he’s told me it is...it will absolutely break me”

As if he was a fly on the wall, she then got a text from Jon.

**Call me as soon as you can, I need to talk to you. I love you.**

She showed Missy the text.

“Shit. Okay. I’ll cancel the rest of the press events. But you know what this means?”

“I know what it means”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides back behind the rock* sorry guys, I hate a cliff hanger as much as the next person, but this was the best place to cut off to switch over to Jon's POV. I will try to get the next chapter up asap, but it needs work! 
> 
> What do we think? What happens next? 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this, and for always showing love with your comments, kudos, and shares on social media, it makes my day! Also thanks for the patience with this chapter, I am back at work now, so I appreciate it! ♥️ I hope you all are staying healthy out there and staying sane while social distancing :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the tabloid drama from Jon's POV, Dany reveals some things, and Jon gets a visit 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night post from me, big shocker! 😉
> 
> Thank you all for your patience as I transition into going back to work, mommin', homeschooling my son, and writing this on top of trying to stay caught up on the million fics I'm reading lol! 
> 
> I love this story and I have no plans to abandon it, and all the plans for our love birds. As long as you all are reading, I'll keep writing, so thank you! ♥️
> 
> Mood board has been added to last chapter, so check it out. I'll be doing the same with this one to avoid spoilers for the chapter.

Jon woke up suddenly to a knock at his door. He looked at the clock, and it was earlier than he needed to get up, so he wasn’t sure who it could be. He got up out of bed and threw a t-shirt on just in case. Once he got closer to the door, he heard a familiar voice.

“Jonny Boy, I know you’re in there. G already gave you up. Open the door”

Damnit Gilly. He rolled his eyes and swung the door open, facing the last person he wanted to wake up to. Ygritte.

“What are you doing here Ygritte?” He asked, annoyed.

“Came to see my _lover boy_ ” she said in what seemed like sarcasm.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, when we talked Saturday you told me you and this girlfriend of yours were just fine, but turns out you were lying”

“We are fine Ygritte”

“Have you seen the tabloids? If you were fine, you aren’t anymore”

His eyes widened. “No I haven’t seen”

“Well I suggest you go look”

He groaned and turned to go grab his phone and Ygritte followed him into his loft, going to sit at his bar in the kitchen. He was nervous to even look at his phone. He knew, or he hoped, that what ever it was, it was a misunderstanding. Was Dany seen with another man?

He grabbed his phone and started searching online for these articles. He knew gossip magazines were just as easily accessed online these days as they were going to a newsstand. He pulled up one of the more popular ones and his jaw dropped to see what was on the cover.

“Fuck” he nearly yelled. He couldn’t believe the things these magazines could spin. Ygritte had came to his warehouse with her team over the weekend to deliver their latest round of materials for Dany’s building. She was definitely flirting, asking him about the rumors that she had seen in the magazines about him and Dany splitting.

He assured her over and over that they were fine, more than fine. That she was out of town on business and that’s why they hadn’t been seen together. They stood and talked for a bit while her team unloaded everything. She had told him about someone in her family recently passing away, so he did hug her.

The photos were brutal. He was obviously being followed or watched. And now he was in even more trouble, because if they were still watching, now they were going to see Ygritte leaving his place early in the morning, surely not caring to report that she had also just arrived.

He immediately texted Dany. He wasn’t sure what her schedule was like that day, so he didn’t want to call. He hoped he could talk to her before she saw this, but knowing her and Missy, she probably already had.

After he didn’t hear from her for a half hour or so, he took the risk and escorted Ygritte out. She of course was not concerned with his current situation at all, and told him to call her when Dany dumped him. He rolled his eyes.

He tried to go about his day as he normally would. He got dressed, made coffee, grabbed his things and headed to Dany’s building to continue their project. But he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t stop worrying about what Dany was thinking.

Afternoon came and went and he knew she was probably pissed. Since she had been gone he’d always heard from her by then, even if it was just a quick text. He considered texting Missy, but he didn’t want to be that guy. He didn’t want to make himself look guilty. He was sure he could explain everything to Dany and she would understand.

But this was Dany. His ‘never had a relationship before, walls up to the sky, weary of anything and everything’ Dany. And she was in the public eye more than almost anyone. He was sure she was panicking, worrying, probably even doubting him, hating him.

He got home around 7PM and still hadn’t heard from her. He had looked at her schedule she had put in his phone and she should have been done with interviews around that same time. He decided to text her again.

**Baby. I’m smart enough to know you’ve seen the tabloids and I know that’s why you’re avoiding me. I hope you’re smart enough to know I would never do something like that to you. I love you. Please just talk to me, let me explain. We said we wouldn’t do this anymore.**

He hoped that wouldn’t piss her off. He waited a few minutes and heard nothing, so he decided he’d take a shower. He was in there for about 20 minutes and when he got out, she had replied about 5 minutes before.

**We are headed back to the hotel. I’ll call you when I get to my room.**

Thank the gods, he thought. Although, he was a little upset she didn’t return his ‘I love you’. So her response said enough of what she didn’t say for him to know she was upset, at the very least. Although he didn’t feel he did anything wrong, maybe he should have told her he talked to Ygritte. And with the way it looked, he could understand her jumping to conclusions. But she _knew_ him, didn’t she?

About a half hour later she was calling. He was sad to see it was a regular call and not a video call, but he understood. He took a deep breath and hit the green icon to answer her call.

“Hi baby” he tried to keep calm, keep to their normal conversation.

“Hey” she said. He could hear the sadness in her voice, and it broke his heart. He wanted more than anything to be with her, to show her she had nothing to worry about, that she was the only woman for him. But all he could do was tell her and hope she believed him.

“How was your day?”

“Awful. I should warn you I’m probably a little drunk”

“Noted...Didn’t you have interviews today?”

“Yes, and I cancelled them all and drank with Missy all day instead. You and I both know the first thing they’d be asking about”

“You could have told them the truth”

“And what’s that Jon?” She was angry. She was definitely angry. And as much as he wanted to play innocent, he couldn’t deny her feelings around the situation, he probably would have felt the same way.

“That your _mystery man_ is no mystery at all. That he loves you very much” he continued to try and make light of the situation.

“This isn’t funny Jon”

“You’re right, I know it isn’t funny. But I wanted to make sure you knew that. I do love you Dany, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in the whole world, in my whole life. I would never ever do something like that. I would never do anything to hurt you”

She didn’t say anything, but he could hear her crying.

“I know you’re scared, I know your first instinct is to believe these stories, because that’s what has happened to you in the past. That and you’ve trained yourself to prepare for the worst in all scenarios of life. But you _know_ me Dany. You know _me_. I’m not them, you are irreplaceable to me”

Her silence continued, but he could hear her sniffling. “Dany say something please”

After a few more seconds she finally sighed and said “Tell me what happened”

“Ygritte was here Saturday with her guys dropping off materials. We talked while they unloaded things, that was it. She told me about a family member she was close to passing away, and that’s why I hugged her. That’s all. I told you we got a delivery, but I guess I should have told you she was here. I just assumed you’d put two and two together, and I didn’t want to cause unnecessary drama. See how that worked out...I suppose I should also mention that she showed up here to gloat over the articles this morning, so it’s possible someone may have seen her leave my place. She was here for maybe 30 minutes. I hadn’t seen them so when she said it, I rushed to my phone, saw them, texted you, and she sat and watched me basically have a melt down” he chuckled.

“Gods damnit Jon” she sighed

“I know, I’m sorry. But I promise you nothing happened”

“This is a fucking mess”

He didn’t know if he’d ever heard her this mad.

“What can I do to prove it to you? What can I do to make you believe me?”

“I do believe you Jon”

“You do?”

“Yes. That’s how this is supposed to work isn’t it? I’m supposed to trust you? I’m supposed to _know_ you?”

“Don’t do this because you’re supposed to Dany. It will only cause more problems for us down the road”

“I’m not” she let out a deep breath. “I honestly believe you. And I only hope that I know you as well as I think I do. I think I just needed to hear you say it. To tell me the truth. All I’ve been thinking about all day is you with this woman. Seeing those photos, now I know how you felt. I wanted to set the world on fire”

“I’m sorry baby. I should have told you all of it from the get-go. It just didn’t seem important at the time. I seem to forget people are always watching my every move”

“I’m sorry for that, that’s because of me”

“Hey, no. I wouldn’t have it any other way. It comes with the territory. I just forget is all”

“Well I don’t. And now I have to figure out how to fix this”

“Tell the truth”

“I’m not going to do that to you Jon. I don’t want them invading your privacy any more than they already have. Or mine. They get to say and think what ever they want about every aspect of my life, but not about this”

“I get that Dany, but you have to understand that in your position, you’re constantly in the public eye and that isn’t going to change as long as you’re who you are. I mean we avoid them as much as we can, we don’t post things on social media about the other, you don’t answer any questions about us in interviews. I’m starting to think maybe you’re ashamed of me” he laughed.

“Baby you know that’s not true”

“I know. I’m joking. But unfortunately we have to come to the conclusion that as long as we’re not giving them what they want, they’re going to continue to speculate and make up lies at every chance they get. At least if we’re honest we can control the narrative”

“Maybe you’re right”

“I will support you no matter what you decide to do. I don’t care what they say about me or think about me or how many articles they write about me, or how many pictures they take of me or us. I care about you. I care about us. And I will not let them come between us”

“Thank you. For telling me.”

“Of course. And again, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”

“I forgive you” he could hear the genuineness in her tone.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. We’ll figure it out. I just wish you were here so I could hug you”

“Close your eyes”

“Jon” she sighed.

“I’m serious. Trust me. Close your eyes”

“Okay they’re closed”

“Are you laying in bed?”

“Yes”

“Okay. I’m there with you. I wrap my arms around you and pull you as close as possible to me. You can feel my warmth and I can feel yours. You can feel my skin under your fingertips. You can smell my cologne, my body wash, maybe the detergent on my shirt, I don’t know” he giggled.

“No, no shirt” she giggled with him.

“Okay, no shirt. I am rubbing up and down your back, and I kiss your forehead, and I tell you that I love you. I tell you that there’s no one else in the world that I’d rather hug than you, Daenerys Targaryen”

“Thank you baby”

“Better?”

“Better.” She answered, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

They talked for a while and eventually he let her go so that she could go to bed.

Only three more days. They only had three more days they had to be apart. She told Jon the next morning that Missy had rescheduled her interviews, and that she would be heading home first thing thursday morning. They were going to leave earlier so that she could get home within a decent time to see him.

One of her interviews was going to be live that evening. It was a late show and the host was a woman. He didn’t know much about it but according to her it typically got a little racy.

He got home at a decent time and decided to watch it. The woman seemed quite theatrical, and he knew that if the conversation went where he thought it was going to go, Dany was going to eat her alive.

After her introduction Dany waltzed onto the set, waiving to the audience. She was stunning as usual, wearing a black long sleeve dress with studded polka dots and her hair was put up. She was the definition of perfection. She sat in a chair across from the woman and they talked about the things she was actually in Dorne for, mainly to promote her magazine launch and she talked a lot about her spring line, everything seemed to be going well.

“Now, let’s get into the stuff the people really want to know” the woman smiled and the audience cheered. “There’s been a lot of speculation out there about you and a certain mystery lover. Break ups and make ups and now a woman on the side. You tend to shy away from this topic, but maybe we can get the exclusive” she winked and the crowd continued to clap.

His jaw dropped. He knew Dany was going to dance her way out of this. No one hardly ever even asked about her personal life. He figured she just didn’t agree to interviews unless they knew not to ask.

“Well let’s be honest, he’s really no mystery” Dany grinned, somewhat irritated and continued once the the audience got quiet again. She was doing it. She was really doing it.

“It’s funny you should bring him up though, because he and I just had this conversation last night. With all the recent speculation about it, we agreed that the media is never going to leave us alone if we don’t give them what they want and here you are”

“Here I am” the girl smiled nervously.

“The _mystery_ man is Jon Stark. But I’m sure most people know that, any one could have very easily found him online”

“Jon Stark as in Stark Industries Jon Stark?” The woman played dumb. Jon shook his head at the TV. She was setting herself up for a verbal beating.

“That’s the one” Dany smiled sarcastically

“We should have known the queen of fashion wouldn’t settle for any less than a millionaire” the woman attempted to joke.

“I’m not sure what that has to do with it”

“You’re right. So tell us more!” She pried. “Are the rumors about the split true? It sounds like if they are you’re at least on good terms?”

“Sorry to disappoint you single ladies out there, but the rumors are not true. Jon and I are very much together, we have never split up” Dany smiled.

“Ah, Daenerys Targaryen off the market, that has to be a first!”

“It sure is” she grinned again.

“So what about this woman he was spotted with?” And the woman twisted the knife by displaying the photos on the screen behind them.

“That woman is a friend of Jon’s, she runs the supply company he uses”

“So you knew about this?”

“Yes, I did” she somewhat lied.

“Very trusting of you”

“Anyone that knows me knows my trust is earned. I would trust Jon with my life”

“Sounds like love if I ever heard it” the woman smiled

“I love him very much. And I’m hoping that by letting you all in just a little bit, the media will give us the little bit of privacy we deserve” she answered.

“Very well. I hope you both get that too” she added, and she closed the show.

He was shocked that Dany opened up a bit about their relationship on live television. Like her, he too hoped that would stop the masses from invading every single second of their lives.

In the next minute Dany was calling him. “Hello love” he answered.

“Did you watch?” She asked.

“I watched. I’m proud of you. And you looked beautiful”

“Thank you my love” she answered. “I hope it’s okay that I talked about us?”

“It’s more than okay. Hopefully this will give us a little peace”

“I hope so too” she agreed.

The next day they were back to their normal routine of short texts and quick calls when they could. He had been busy working on her building all day helping his guys he didn’t even get a chance to take a lunch or anything.

It was after 6PM and he’d sent all his guys home. He’d stayed behind to finish cleaning up scrap materials and putting all their tools away. He’d be working the next day since Dany wouldn’t be home until late, but he liked to keep their workspace clean, unlike most of his crew.

The ping of the elevator alarmed him. All of his guys had left, and any of Dany’s people that’d be coming to talk to him had also left, or were with her out of town. Turning towards the elevator, he recognized the smug grin instantly.

“Daario. I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you again” he narrowed his eyes.

“Can’t say the same for you. I was actually looking for our friend Daenerys” he said smugly, prancing towards Jon in his fancy suit.

“She isn’t here”

“Hmm, are the rumors true then, she’s finally come to her senses about you?”

“If you truly cared about Dany, you’d know she’s in Dorne, and she did a live interview last night letting the world know that the rumors are very much not true. Sorry mate” he smirked at the idiot. He didn’t care that he’d told him where she was, she’d be heading home before he could get to her.

“She deserves better than you”

“Maybe she does, but you’re not better than me, so what’s it matter?”

“I am better than you in every way it counts”

“Are you? From what I recall, you’re now unemployed, you attempted to assault her, and as if that weren’t enough to prove my point, you’ve treated her like an option from the moment you became more than friends, and let’s not forget that she told you herself that I’m better than you in more ways than one”

“I knew you were there. I knew you were listening the entire time. I saw your car in the parking garage as I left”

“Of course I was there. You really think I’d leave her alone with you? She may have been blinded by your history but I sure as hells am not. I see right through you”

“Blinded by our history, or blinded by my cock?”

Jon scoffed “Please”

“That’s right. Please. That’s what she would have been saying had you not been there. Begging for me is what she would have been doing. But you had to come around and fuck it all up for us”

“I wasn’t around the weekend before, and she still chose me over you. You need to let go Daario. I’m not a fan of you, especially not now, but Daenerys cares about you. It’s not too late for you to get help and fix what you’ve done. Clean yourself up, apologize to her, and be the friend and business partner she needs you to be, or you will lose her for good”

“Says who? You? You may think you know her, but she has you fooled. Daenerys doesn’t do relationships. She fucks you until she finds the next best thing and then she fucks them and so on and so on. You’ll do until she finds the next. All the while she comes running back to me in between all you fools that don’t know how to handle her. I may have a problem, but so does she. She’s addicted to cock”

And then he’d had enough. Before he could think twice about it, his fist rekindled it’s flame with Daario’s face, but this time there was no reason to stop, nor did he want to. He hit him square in the face, and then came up with his left fist and met his jaw. Daario stumbled back and looked at Jon like he was mad before he had the audacity to smile at him.

Jon pushed him back again and Daario hit him once, and almost got him a second time but Jon grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the face. By then he was backed against the wall and Jon took him by his shirt and pressed him against it before he grabbed his neck, the same way he had done to Dany. His eye was already swelling and his nose was bleeding.

“I warned you what would happen if you were to go around her. I tried to give you a chance and you continue to disrespect her. You don’t deserve her. You don’t deserve to even speak her name. How does this feel? This is what you did to her and you may have gotten away with it, but you will not get away with it a second time”

He was enraged. He knew he needed to let him go. Part of him wanted to kill him. He knew if he let him go, he wouldn’t swallow his pride and leave, they’d keep fighting until one of them was seriously hurt, or worse.

Before he could decide what to do, he felt Daario’s knee collide with his groin right before his head was ramming into his own and he fell back, his vision blacking out. As if that wasn’t enough, he then felt Daario’s dress shoe meet his rib cage. He thought for sure the man was going to continue, and if it wasn’t for his head pounding, he would have gotten back up to face him, and then he heard the elevator ping before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm sorry for yet ANOTHER cliffhanger, but on the bright side, I've already started the next chapter, and I'm feeling super inspired right now, so I'll probably be up all night writing 😂
> 
> What happens next? How will Dany react to what's happened to Jon? 
> 
> And those of you that are tired of Daario, don't worry, that part of Dany & Jon's issues will soon be coming to an end, I think? 😉
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, I love hearing from you guys! Hope everyone is staying safe out there ♥️


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany learns of Jon being hurt and faces her biggest fear to be with him ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to those of you that celebrate it! 
> 
> Here's a longer than usual chapter to help those of us that are quarantined get through our day lol! This has been one of my favorites to write so far, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mood board has been added to last chapter, definitely one of my least favorites.
> 
> unbeta'd and very quickly proof read so mistakes are all on me ♥️

Dany was in the middle of a photo shoot when Missy had halted everything and came running to her frantically. She was on the phone and panicking.

“Dany, here, it’s Margery” she said, handing her the phone.

“Hello? What is it, what’s going on?” she was half asking Marg, and half asking Missy who was still standing in front of her looking worried.

“Dany, it’s Margery” she said, she sounded like she was crying.

“Spit it out Marg”

“Shit I’m sorry Dany, it’s...it’s Jon” she finally blurted out. “It’s Jon. He’s...”

“He’s what Margery?! What the hell is going on?”

“He’s hurt. It’s bad”

“Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened, is he okay?”

“I don’t know. I had left for the night and security called me saying they’d found him unconscious up on 48. They’d called an ambulance already and they were loading him into it when I got there. I followed them here to the hospital, but they won’t tell me anything. They said family only. All I know is he’s unconscious”

“Fuck” Dany yelled, tears building up in her eyes. “And they know nothing? Did something happen with the construction?”

“I don’t think so, it didn’t look like anything had went wrong on 48. He was alone when they found him”

“What the fuck” she was panicking. “He has no family there Marg. His entire family lives in Winterfell. I don’t have any of their phone numbers, I’ve never even met them aside from talking to his mom on the phone”

“I don’t know Dany, they wont tell me anything, they wont even talk to me”

“Okay, stay there, I’ll call you back” she hung up.

By then it was around nine o’clock. She doubted Gilly was still at Jon’s office, but she remembered she’d gotten her number to help her with Jon’s gift recently, so she called her.

“Hello?” Gilly answered.

“Hey Gilly, it’s Daenerys” she said, trying to stay calm, and epically failing.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Do you by chance have Jon’s moms phone number?”

“I think I do, yes. Why, what’s wrong?”

“Jon has apparently been hurt in my building and he’s in the hospital. I’m still in Dorne. My secretary followed the ambulance there, but they will only talk to family. I don’t know what even happened, I don’t know if he’s okay, I’m freaking out”

“Oh no! Let me get you her number”

Gilly gave Dany Jon’s moms phone number and asked her to keep her posted, and Dany promised her she would. She hung up and paced in a circle for a minute or two, and let the tears fall. She couldn’t lose Jon. She had lost so much, nearly every one she loved, she couldn’t lose him too. She wouldn’t survive it. What the hell happened?

She finally looked to Missy and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

“Get me a flight out of here as soon as possible”

“Dany...”

“No” Dany held up a hand. “I don’t care what it costs, I don’t care what it will do to me. I have to do this. I need to be there with him. Now.”

Missy nodded and she was on the phone the next second. Dany had already packed up her suite, so she sent Jorah to go and get their things while she changed out of the clothing she’d had on for the photo shoot. She couldn’t stop crying. Between worrying about Jon, and wondering how in the world she was going to even step foot on an airplane, she was going to lose it.

She pulled herself together enough to call Jon’s mom. She didn’t know what good it would do. Winterfell was further away from King’s Landing than Dorne was, but she knew if it was her son, she’d want to know. Thankfully Winterfell was two hours behind, so it wasn’t as late there, so Dany hoped she at least wasn’t waking her up.

“Hello?” Lyanna answered, Dany recognized her voice from when she was talking to her with Jon before.

“Hi Lyanna. Sorry to call this late. This is Daenerys, Jon’s girlfriend”

“Oh hi hun! No worries, it’s not that late here. What’s up, is everything okay?”

Dany paused, trying to hold it together. “No. No it’s not. I’m so sorry to have to call you and tell you this. Jon’s been hurt. I’m not sure what happened, my security found him unconscious in my building. I’m out of town on business, so I wasn’t there. My secretary followed him in an ambulance to the hospital, but they won’t give her any information because she’s not family. I’m working on getting a flight back home right now, but I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on”

“Oh gods” she gasped. “Well thank you for telling me. Is he okay?”

“I wish I knew. I know you’re no closer than I am to Kings Landing, and I know I’m not family, but I will do whatever I have to do to get answers once I get there”

“Daenerys...to him, you are family. Don’t sell yourself short”

“Thank you” Dany cried.

“I will get there as soon as I can. I’ve got to make sure someone is here to watch this damn dog of his” she joked

Dany giggled a little. “Thank you so much Lyanna. I will call you as soon as I find out anything new”

“Thank you hun, take care of our boy”

They hung up and Dany cried even more. Hearing his mom say she was his family broke her. She could only hope he was okay, and that she would make it to him in one piece.

She called Margery back and told her what was going on and that she could leave the hospital. Jorah was back with the car loaded and Missy had gotten her a private jet to take her home as soon as they could get to the airport. They loaded into the car with Barry and Jorah and took off.

They made it to the airport and Jorah pulled the car up next to the plane and he and Barry loaded all the girls’ and Barry’s bags into it. Jorah would be driving back to Kings Landing by himself. Dany stood next to the plane and just stared at it. Tears were streaming down her face and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She could feel Missy coming up next to her.

“Dany you don’t have to do this”

“Yes I do. He would do it for me. I need to be with him Missy. I can’t lose him” she sobbed

Missy took her into her arms and held her. “Deep breaths. If you insist on doing this, you have to be strong. For Jon and for yourself. You will never make it onto the plane if you don’t calm down”

She nodded. “Okay”

“You can do this. I’m right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to us. Okay?”

She nodded again. “Okay” She knew Missy was probably right. She’d become obsessed with the statistics of plane crashes after she lost her family. But that did nothing to soothe her nerves.

“Let’s go”

Missy took her hand and they walked towards the steps that would lead her up onto the plane. She held onto the rails and stopped at the bottom of the steps, dropping her head. She took a few deep breaths. She was going to puke. But she had to do this. For Jon.

She made it onto the plane and focused on her breathing as much as she could, and kept her eyes closed for most of the flight. Missy gave her anxiety meds and she managed to only throw up twice, crying most of the way home, holding onto Missy’s hand with a death grip. What would have been nearly a fifteen hour drive turned into a few hour flight and before she knew it they were touching down at the airport at Kings Landing.

Missy, who thought of everything, already had Grey waiting to take them to the hospital. She nearly ran off of the plane, feeling the need to gasp for air. Barry kept a close eye on her. Grey helped him load their bags into his SUV and they rushed to the hospital.

Grey dropped her and Missy up front while he and Barry went to park the car. Dany ran as fast as she could to the front desk, which several nurses sat behind.

“Hi, I need to see Jon Stark”

“I’m sorry ma’am, only family is able to be with him at this time” she said, clearly knowing exactly who Dany was. Here we go.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m - “

“She’s his wife” Missy cut in, feigning anger. Dany looked over at her with wide eyes, and Missy nodded. “That’s confidential, so we’d appreciate your discretion. But we just flew across the country, so can you please let her see her Husband?”

Dany couldn’t deny she liked the sound of that. Her _Husband_.

“Follow me” the nurse said wearily, obviously not believing them, but she’d deal with the consequences later. Dany shoved Missy playfully as soon as the nurse’s back was to them. “As if we need any more rumors about our relationship” she rolled her eyes. Missy smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “It worked didn’t it?”

The nurse took them up to the fifth floor of the hospital and around several winding hallways before they finally reached the room he was in.

“He hasn’t woken up yet, but we’re optimistic”

“Optimistic? What happened?” Dany was panicking again.

“We don’t have all the details. All we know is he has a concussion and a fractured skull. He’s also got a bruised rib, likely also fractured if not broken. We’ll do another x-ray when he wakes up”

She didn’t miss that she said _when_ he wakes up.

“But you don’t know how this happened?”

“No, and we probably won’t until we hear it from him”

_Shit_.

“Can I go in with him?”

“Of course. Just be careful with him, keep the lights low and the room quiet”

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome Mrs. Stark” the woman smirked.

“I’ll wait out here” Missy said.

Dany nodded. “Call building security and see if they can pull something from surveillance. I need to know what the hell happened to him”

Missy nodded and got on the phone instantly.

Dany slowly and quietly entered the room. It was almost 5AM, so it was still fairly dark outside, and there was a small lamp on in the room. Her eyes found him in a heartbeat and she was immediately back in tears. His hair was pulled back and his shirt was off, his ribs were wrapped several times. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

With it only being maybe a half a day since this happened, he still looked like himself. She pulled a chair up next to his left side and sat down. She didn’t know which side of his ribs was hurt, so she refrained from climbing into the bed with him. She took his hand and it was cold. She couldn’t help but notice that his knuckles were red and some of them looked swollen. She kissed the back of it, holding it to her face as she closed her eyes.

“Jon, baby. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, I need you to wake up. I need to know you’re okay” she continued crying. “I can’t do this without you, I can’t lose you” she leaned up to kiss his lips and put her forehead to his gently.

She sat back down and laid her head on his arm. She had officially been awake for over 24 hours, and it had felt like so much longer. She was exhausted. She knew she wouldn’t be able to really sleep, but now that she was there with him, maybe she could doze off a little until he woke up. He was going to wake up. She had to tell herself that.

She sent Jon’s mom a text letting her know she was here with him now, and how he was doing. She let Dany know she’d be taking a flight to Kings Landing later that afternoon.

Dany had dozed off, keeping Jon’s had in hers, and was woken up after about an hour when there was a knock at the door and then Missy walked in. She looked pissed, shocked, worried, Dany couldn’t place the exact emotion. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Dany.

“I need to show you something, but I need you to stay calm, okay?”

“Okay” Dany said wearily.

“Security sent me this footage. There are no cameras on the floors being remodeled yet, so we don’t know exactly what happened, but they pulled this from the ground floor and the elevator camera and I think you can put two and two together” she said, pulling up video footage on her tablet.

Dany’s eyes went wide, her heart was racing again, and she couldn’t breath. The video on the screen showed her exactly who she knew was responsible for Jon’s current state without having to see exactly what happened. Seeing Daario waltz into her building and take the elevator up to the 48th floor where they later found Jon was all she needed to see.

“How did this happen?” It was a rhetorical question.

“I’ve let Barry know and he’s got his guys keeping an eye out for him”

“I want him found and I want our entire security team in the conference room to answer to me as soon as I know that Jon is okay. I want to know how and why this man was able to just come into my building when they all knew he was not to be anywhere near me!” She seethed.

This could have been her. Should have been her. And now she knew the marks on Jon’s hands made perfect sense.

“I’ll let you know if we hear anything else, Grey and I will be in the waiting room down the hall”

Dany nodded and Missy left the room. She turned back to Jon and ran her fingertips up and down his forearm, kissing his hand again.

“I’m so sorry love. This is all my fault. I wish you would wake up. I could really use your words of wisdom right now. Or at least a glimpse of those eyes of yours” she smiled a little bit. A doctor came in and checked on him after a while, and she had to keep up the facade of being Jon’s wife.

The doctor told her the chances of Jon waking up were very high, but there was always that possibility with head injuries that he wouldn’t, so he could make no guarantees. It was all a waiting game from there. And she would wait for him forever if she had to.

She couldn’t even think of sleep anymore. On top of worrying about Jon, she was furious with Daario, and then it hit her that she may be meeting Jon’s mother in person for the first time without his guidance. She could only hope Lyanna wouldn’t hate her once she found out her son was in this position because of her.

She laid her head back down on Jon’s hand, admiring the perfection of his face when sleep took her.

She wasn’t sure how much later it was, or how long she’d been asleep when she felt Jon squeeze her hand.

“Dany?” He croaked

She sat up and moved to sit beside him, shocked and taking deep breaths, but trying to contain her emotions, failing miserably. “Oh thank gods” she whispered, running her hand over his cheek. “You’re awake, you’re okay” she kissed him gently, tears running down her cheek despite how hard she’d tried to hold them back.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No” she giggled. “I’m here baby” she reached for the water on the table next to him and brought the straw to his lips, and he drank it before she sat it back down.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Oh I remember” he said spitefully, but not towards her. “But I don’t know what happened after I passed out”

“My security found you unconscious and an ambulance brought you here”

“How long have I been out?” 

“A little over 12 hours”

She could see the shock on his face. He knew her reluctance about flying, but she could see him putting it together.

“You flew here?”

She nodded and he let out a deep breath before pulling her into him, holding the back of her head, his other hand running up her side. He kissed her temple and let go of her. She pulled back enough to look at him, and he brought a hand up to wipe her tears.

“You didn’t have to do that” he shook his head.

“Yes I did. I needed to be with you, I had to know you were okay. I couldn’t lose you”

He wiped another tear that had escaped onto her cheek. “I’m right here baby, I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you, I’m sorry you had to do that for me”

“I’m not” she shook her head and put her hand over his on her cheek and moved to kiss him again. “I need you to tell me what happened” she said, and he took a deep breath, hesitating. Before he could answer her, the doctor was back in.

“Mr. Stark! Welcome back” the doctor smiled “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty sore” Jon answered.

“I imagine so. Now that you’re awake we’ll get some pain meds going for you. Scale of 1-10 how’s the pain?”

“Probably about a 5, maybe 6”

“Well I was preparing for worse, so that’s good”

“I was stabbed in the war, so I’m sure you can imagine I’ve felt worse” he chuckled before hissing and holding at his rib.

This was news to Dany. She’d noticed the scar on his chest before, but never asked what happened. She never asked about any of his scars, assuming they were from his time in the war, and she knew he didn’t like talking about that.

“Ah, well yes, I imagine this may be small compared to that” the doctor replied as he checked all of Jon’s vitals, shining a light in his eyes for him to follow. “Well given the circumstances, everything looks alright. You’ve got a small fracture at the back of your skull. It will heal on it’s own but you’ll experience some headaches between that and the concussion. We’ll need to get another x-ray on your ribs. We tried while you were out but didn’t get a good look at things, so we’ll do that later today. Not much we can do either way rather it’s a fracture or a full break, but we need to make sure it’s not puncturing anything”

Jon nodded. “Care to tell us what happened?” The doctor pried.

“Got into a tussle with an old friend”

“Quite the tussle. By the looks of your hands I’d like to see the other guy”

Jon looked down at his hands and seemed to be realizing the extent of things for the first time.

“Any pain there?” The doctor asked as he watched Jon flex his hands open and closed.

“Don’t think anything’s broken if that’s what you’re asking” Jon smirked.

“Alright, well I’m going to check on a few things, we’ll be back for that x-ray in a bit, and I’ll send a nurse in with some pain meds. Stay lying back in the meantime, don’t strain your ribs. As much as I’m sure you probably want to love up to this pretty wife of yours, don’t.” The doctor winked and left the room, leaving Dany looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Wife, huh?” Jon poked at her, smirking. She looked to him embarrassed. “Did we get married while I was out?” He squeezed her hand.

“Oh shut it Jon!” She smacked his arm playfully. “They would only let family be with you so Missy lied and told them I was your wife” they laughed.

“Well, as much as I love the idea of being married to you, even despite that you’re a liar, I’d like to ask you properly. And, you know, be coherent for our wedding” he giggled.

“Noted” she smirked and kissed him. “Also, your mother is coming here”

“What? Why?” He asked, but he didn’t seem upset about it.

“I panicked when Margery called me and told me you were unconscious and they would only let family know what was going on, so I got her number from Gilly and called her. At the time I wasn’t so sure I’d be able to make myself get on a plane”

“I understand” he brushed loose hair behind her ear. “Has she already left?”

“I’m not sure, she said she’d be flying here this afternoon. I can call her and ask her”

“Please do. I don’t want her coming here if she doesn’t have to. I’ll be alright”

“Should I also tell her that this happened to you because of me?” She asked sarcastically.

“Dany”

“What happened Jon?”

“Call my mother and tell her not to come if she hasn’t already left. Tell her I fell while working on your building and hit my head and I’m okay, and then I’ll tell you everything”

She hesitated, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn’t going to budge. So she called Lyanna and luckily caught her before she left. She was going to be taking the company jet, so at least they didn’t have to worry about her being out money for a plane ticket, not like it really mattered to her. She put her on speaker so Jon could tell her he was alright, Dany didn’t want to lie to her about what happened. She promised her she’d take good care of Jon, and they said their goodbyes.

“Gods. I’m out for half a day and you’ve coerced me into marriage and you were trying to meet my mother” he tried to joke.

“Jon” Dany said sternly.

“Alright” he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “Ah, I think I might pass out again” he continued to beat around the bush.

“Jon Stark! That’s not even funny. Why are you avoiding this?”

“Because you’re going to be upset with me” he looked her in the eyes and she could tell by the seriousness in them that he was telling the truth. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. She opened her mouth to start to tell him she didn’t care, that she needed to know, but Missy was knocking at the door again to come in.

“Everyone decent?” She peaked her head in.

“Yes” Dany rolled her eyes playfully.

“Jon, good to see you alive and somewhat well. You about gave this one a heart attack” she nodded to Dany.

“So I’ve heard” he smiled and squeezed Dany’s hand. “Thank you for being with her”

“Of course” Missy smiled. “It is my job after all” she winked at Dany. They both knew she was so much more than that. “Any way, I brought you some clothes since I know there’s no way I’m getting you to leave this place as long as he’s here. Coffee, meds, your iPad, anything you could possibly need in here” she handed her a bag and a coffee cup.

“Any word on Daario?”

“No, they’re still looking though”

“I want him arrested as soon as they find him” she said angrily.

“Dany you can’t do that. You don’t want to do that. And they can stop looking for him” Jon cut in

“What? What do you mean? He obviously assaulted you Jon”

“It’s a waste of time. I hit him first, he will claim self defense and I’ll be the one being arrested”

“You what?!”

Jon sighed “I hit him first Dany. I’m sorry. The things he was saying about you, I couldn’t take it any longer, I snapped”. Dany sighed and sat back down next to him and gave him a look telling him to continue. “He showed up saying he was looking for you. Something tells me he went there for exactly what he got. I tried to make peace, I told him to apologize to you and get the help he needs and I knew you would forgive him. But instead he told me I don’t know you at all, that you’ll leave me for the next best thing when you tire of me. And many other derogatory things.

So I hit him. A few times actually. And I must say it felt pretty good. He got me once or twice before I elbowed him in the face and pinned him against the wall. I wanted to kill him Dany, really I did. Knowing what he did to you, knowing he was going to get away with it. And I let my mind slip for a few seconds and he kneed me in the bits, head butted the shit out of me and I fell back, hit my head on something hard when I hit the ground, not sure what it was, and then he kicked me in the ribs. I’m surprised he stopped there, I was pretty much down for the count at that point. But I heard the elevator ping for him to leave and then blacked out”

Dany’s face was in her hands by the time he finished, shaking her head.

“I know” he said, looking down into his lap. “I’m sorry. First the tabloids and now this. I never meant to cause you any trouble Dany”

“Jon, don’t apologize. I’m not angry with you” she took his hand. “I don’t give a damn about the tabloids, and I couldn’t care less about stupid fucking Daario. Sure, I’m upset that you put your life in danger because of me. He could have had a gun or a knife or even as things were, you could have not woken up, so of course that thought upsets me, but I can’t say I would have reacted any differently. I just don’t know how we handle this now”

“If he makes a claim against me, I will own up to what I’ve done. I’m not a coward, I won’t let him hold this over my head”

“Jon, you’re in the hospital, he’s not innocent”

“If I hadn’t hit my head, I’d probably be okay”

“I’m sure, but regardless, I don’t know who he is anymore, I don’t know what he’ll do”

“We will figure it out. Together.”

“If he tries to press charges, I will make a deal with him. I’ll drop the charges on him for him to drop anything on you. He can have his severance package and we can go our separate ways”

“Absolutely not. He cannot get away with what he did to you Dany”

“He can if he goes away for good. I just want to be done with this Jon. I want to not have to deal with him and his antics anymore”

Jon sighed and rubbed his thumb over her fingers. “Besides, I don’t want to have to visit my fake husband in jail” she smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. He smirked and shook his head. She looked to Missy. “Call off the search. He’ll figure out I’m back in town and eventually come looking for me. I’ll be ready when he does”

Missy nodded. “Grey and I are going to go home and get some sleep, do you need anything before I go?”

“No, get some rest, call me later” Dany stood to hug her. “And thank you. For everything. I’d be lost without you”

“And I without you, you mad woman” Missy replied. Dany giggled and let her go, waiving to her as she left the room.

She turned back to Jon and stood at the end of his hospital bed, letting out a deep breath.

“How’s your bits?” She joked

He smirked “I’m not sure, I think we’ll have to test them out to make sure everything’s working okay”

“Uh-uh” she shook her head “You heard your doctor, you need to take it easy”

“You’re right, I guess you’ll have to do all the work” he chuckled.

“Jon Stark! You’re incorrigible” 

“Gods woman, we’ve just married. Don’t you know you have to consummate the marriage?”

“You’re pushing your luck Stark” she smirked and went to sit back beside him. “What am I going to do with you, my hot headed fake husband?” She smirked before kissing him. Their kiss soon turned passionate, and she didn’t care. She needed to feel him. She wouldn’t let it go further, she didn’t want to hurt him. But having his perfect mouth connect with hers was enough for her.

She stopped the kiss before it got too deep, and rested her forehead on his, gently. “I love you”

“I love you too”

“No, like I really, really love you” she closed her eyes and took him in.

“I know that baby. I do too. I mean it with every fiber of my being”

She kissed him again. “My mind went to some dark places at the thought of having to live without you. And that’s just crazy, right? It’s crazy that we’ve been together for a month, yet it feels like years. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, like you’re a part of me. A part I couldn’t live without.” A tear slid down her cheek, and he caught it with his thumb. Since when had she become such a cry baby?

“Dany, I know how you feel, because I feel it too. And it does seem like it’d be crazy to other people, but it’s not to us, and that’s what matters. You and me. That’s it.” He kissed her.

“You’re sure you’re alright? Nothing feels off?”

“Hey” he pulled her to face him. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry. Yes, I’m very sore, and my head is throbbing, but I’d say that’s normal given the circumstances” he giggled. “I’m alright. I’m here with you, I’m not going anywhere”

She nodded. She wanted more than anything to curl up close to him and never let go.

“You’re exhausted baby” he ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

“I haven’t slept in over 24 hours, so yeah, I’d say you’re probably right” she giggled.

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable and come lay up here and sleep for a bit”

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“My right side is fine. You won’t hurt me”

She nodded and changed out of her dress into the leggings and sweatshirt Missy had packed her. A nurse had came in and gave Jon pain meds and then Dany climbed up into the hospital bed and gently wrapped herself around his right side. There was a TV in the room so Jon turned it on and Dany dozed off after only a few minutes.

She felt safe with him. Her whole world came to peace when she was in his arms. Now that he was awake, she could feel all the tension leaving her body, and she let the smell and feel and touch of Jon consume her.

Jon ended up staying in the hospital for a few days. It turned out his rib was just fractured thankfully so everything would recover on it’s own. They prescribed him pain meds to take until that happened, and told him to take it easy for 4-6 weeks, and to keep his ribs wrapped. She told Jon she would stay with him at his place for as long as he needed her to help him.

She pushed him in a wheel chair down to the car where Jorah was waiting, which took a lot of persuasion. Barry followed close behind her, never letting her out of sight now that Daario was on the loose and had shown he clearly had no limits as to the extent he’d go to to hurt her.

She helped Jon into the car and they headed to his place. She had already had Jorah and Grey move Jon’s truck from her building back to his loft so that he didn’t have to worry about it later. Missy also had went to Dany’s place to pack up enough things for her to stay at Jon’s for at least a week. She couldn’t clear her entire schedule, but she cleared as much as she could so that she could be with him as much as possible.

Between her being exhausted from travel, him being in pain, and them both getting little to no rest while he was in the hospital because it was so uncomfortable and there was constantly someone coming in and out of the room, it didn’t take long for them to pass out once they were comfortably snuggled up in Jon’s bed.

As busy as she should be, and as many important things she had going on in her work life, none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was that Jon was there. He was okay. He was safe, and he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?
> 
> Thank you all for your continued love of this story! I love seeing everyone's different guesses on what happens next. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, stay safe & healthy out there friends! ♥️


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany adjust to his injuries, Jon gets a surprise visitor AGAIN, and some quality time with Missy ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've literally been writing this all day/night, and wanted to get it up ASAP, so I did not proof read. Mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Definitely missing the days when I was ahead on writing this baby, but I've luckily been inspired, so I'm writing as much as I can! I've already started chapter 25, and have written at least half of 26, so yay! If you have any amazing ideas you'd like to see for Dany's birthday, lemme know cause I am feeling like my ideas are either too much or too little 🤦🏻♀️
> 
> I will admit, I spent most of my free time the past few days reading a fic I just couldn't put down. If you haven't read "Well, Bless Your Heart" by Razbrylimedragons, DO IT. After you catch up here of course 😉 Yes, I know, I'm late to the game on that one, but found myself deep in the abyss of this tag haha

Jon had been home for five days when the weekend rolled around. Dany had stayed with him every day, and never left his side aside from a couple runs to the office. Missy carried as much of her load as Dany would give her, on top of running things for her to Jon’s every day.

Jon could get up and around but when he did he was in a lot of pain. His doctor told him to rest as much as possible for the first week. He also warned him of the headaches, which seemed to be Jon’s biggest problem. It was constant, and never went away unless he slept or drugged himself with the pain meds he was given, and he didn’t like taking them. So, needless to say, Dany was doing much more for him than he wanted her to, and the things he did want her to do, she refused.

This was even harder, because while she was basically living with him for the time being, he got to see many sides to her that he hadn’t before, and they had more time to talk, where he was learning more things about her, and these things only made him want her more.

He tried. Oh, did he try. But she wasn’t having it, and turned him down every single time. So much for someone who was accused of being ‘addicted to cock’ he laughed to himself. Speaking of which, there’d been no signs of Daario since their altercation.

Despite allowing him the opportunity to come to her, Dany was still having his cellphone activity monitored and his bank activity tracked. But there was only radio silence. She’d talked to Jon and admitted that she considered reaching out to him. Luring him in to have her final words with him. But she hadn’t, and he discouraged her from doing that, especially in his current state.

She promised him she’d put work away for the weekend. It was Friday, so he just had to get her through that one day and then she could relax with him. She’d thrown on jeans and one of his button down shirts and some heel booties to run to the office for a meeting she just couldn’t miss.

Barry met her at Jon’s door. He hadn’t let Dany out of his sight since the incident. Jon could tell he felt guilty, but he was no where near her building when it happened, and thank gods neither was she. Dany made sure the few guards that were on duty that night were fired, and she ended her contract with the security company she had been using, only to pay Grey a small fortune to hire him and his team instead.

Barry had also hired another man to swap back and forth with him, the man had to sleep sometimes. His name was Dickon. He, like Jon, was former military. _Deadly_ was the word Barry used to describe him. Jon didn’t trust him, but Barry seemed to, and that was enough for Dany, for now. Jon would definitely be keeping an eye on him.

Dany had made it back to Jon’s at a decent time that evening. She made him swear he wouldn’t shower until she got back so that she could help him. When she did, he told her he’d shower himself and call for her if he needed her. Part of him was being petty, wanting to torture her like she’d been torturing him. Another part of him wanting to not feel like an imbecile she needed to wait on hand and foot.

When he got out of the shower, he went into his bedroom with only a towel around his waist, hair a soaked mess, to find her in his bed, stripped down to nothing but his button up shirt and underwear, her hair just as messy. She was focused on her laptop screen, seemingly frustrated, chewing on the bottom of her pen.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter”

Her eyes met his before running down and back up his body grinning. “I know what you’re doing Stark”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said, walking to his dresser to grab some boxer briefs, dropping his towel. He could feel her eyes on him, even with his back to her. He smirked as he pulled on his underwear, even with the pain in his ribs throbbing as he bent over.

“Come sit so I can wrap you” she said, closing her laptop and reaching to the bedside table where the athletic wrap was. He sat on the edge of the bed and could feel the bed dip as she got on her knees and moved behind him. She squeezed the ointment out of the tube and rubbed it over his ribs, her touch causing the hair to rise on the back of his neck. She then began wrapping the tape around him over and over, pulling it tight. Her hair fell and brushed over his back, the sounds of her movements driving him insane. As if that wasn’t enough, she finished the job by pressing soft kisses to his neck, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“I know what _you’re_ up to Targaryen”

“I don’t know what _you’re_ talking about” he could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Dany, I’m dying here” he whined.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, it isn’t as if you haven’t went without before. It’s only been hardly over a week since you were hurt!”

“This is the longest I’ve went without _you_ before. Besides, I seem to recall a time when you were hurt and I gave you exactly what you needed, despite being worried about you”

“That isn’t fair” she said and he could feel her moving away from him back against the pillows. “I was not as physically harmed as you are, and us having sex was not going to make my ‘injuries’, if you can even call it that, any worse. Yours can get worse”

He climbed over to her and laid on his good side, draping an arm over her. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just frustrated. I understand your reasoning behind it, but you taking care of me and doing all these things for me, most of the time in very little clothing I might add, is not making it easier on me”

“So you’re saying you’d like for me to wear more clothes?” She teased.

“I don’t know about all that” he smirked, playfully biting her side and she slid down to lay next to him, being extra careful with his bad side.

“I suppose I’m not handling it all to well either”

“Really?”

“Really” she answered, and pushed him gently in the middle of his chest, moving him to lie on his back before she threw one of her legs over him and straddled his waist. “Besides, maybe releasing some tension will help that head of yours” she smirked.

“I like the way you think love” he chuckled.

“Promise me you will not strain yourself? I need you to just relax”

“I promise”

She slithered down his body, taking his boxer briefs with her, finding his cock mostly already hard for her. She threw most of her hair up, using the rubber band she had on her wrist to contain it before diving down and taking him in her mouth. She started slow, licking from tip to root and then kissing her way back up again.

The sight of her alone was enough to make him ache for her. She began slowly sucking on the tip, rolling her tongue around it as she went, and then began going further and further down each time she bobbed up. After a few minutes her hand joined in and began stroking him in perfect rhythm with her mouth. She was an expert at this, which was surprising, as Dany didn’t seem like the kind of woman to treat many men to this particular talent of hers. 

Jon knew, especially with it being over two weeks since he’d been intimate with Dany, that he wasn’t going to last long. As she sped up her actions on him, her tongue rolling and sucking over the tip each time she reached it, he was done for. “Gods Dany” he grunted as he came, and she swallowed every last drop he had to give.

Coming up for air, she grinned at him. “I think it’s safe to say everything is working okay down here” she nodded to his member.

He smirked, shaking his head. “Come here” he nodded to her.

She crawled over him, careful not to put any weight on him or touch his left side. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and drug her in to kiss her roughly. Tasting himself on her tongue made heat rush to his chest. He moved his hands down her body until he had her nether cheeks palmed in both hands. He squeezed her and pushed her up further. She pulled out of their kiss, eyeing him skeptically. He gave one cheek a light slap.

“Keep it moving my queen, I’m not the only one that needs to release some tension”

“Jon it’s okay. I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t hurt me love. Let me take care of you”

She hesitated for a moment, but then conceded, letting out a deep breath. Something told him no one had ever done this to her before in that way. He helped her move until he was face to face with her beautiful cunt. He held onto her thighs and pulled her panties to the side as he licked over her slit, hearing her breath shudder as her hands pressed to the wall above them.

He continued his motions, starting out as slow as she had. Eventually his tongue dove deep inside her and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the taste of her, or the feel of her pulsating on his tongue. He let go of one of her legs to bring his fingers up and glide over her nether lips, spreading her juices over her before plunging two fingers inside her. She gasped and her forehead laid on the wall as one hand went down and her fingers ran through his hair. He smirked before moving his tongue back over her, stopping at her little bud of nerves, knowing once he started, she was going to succumb to him. He watched the way her gorgeous face expressed every emotion she was experiencing. He pulled himself away from watching her to move back to her clit, circling it rapidly with his tongue as his fingers continued their ministrations on her. He could feel her tensing up as she let out a soft moan. “Ahh, yes baby, right there” she clenched her eyes shut, he could see her balling her hands into fists as her climax wrecked through her.

When she was done, he stifled a giggle and turned his head to kiss her inner thigh, squeezing at her ass again. She lifted one leg over him and moved to sit beside him, still catching her breath. She ran a hand through her hair. “Gods” she blew out. He did giggle then. “Feel better?” He teased.

“Much better” she laughed and got up off the bed. She pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting her wild and wavy silver tresses fall back over her shoulders. He watched her take off her panties and pull another pair from a drawer that had been designated as hers in his dresser, still wearing his shirt. There was something about the sight of her in his clothes that did things to him he couldn’t explain.

Both exhausted and relaxed, they dozed off easily, Jon feeling no pain and no headache without any medication.

The next morning he woke to himself jerking to sit up in bed, hearing a loud banging at his door. Dany barely woke, but opened her eyes once she saw him holding at his rib, leaning up a bit.

“Are you okay?” She asked, and he nodded, wincing in pain. “I’ll get the door” she started to get up. He looked over at her, noticing she was still in just his shirt and underwear. “Uh, no you wont” he answered, getting up to throw a shirt and shorts on as the banging continued.

“I could have dressed faster than that” she rolled her eyes playfully, putting a pillow over her head. He chuckled and made his way to the door. He wasn’t sure who’d be showing up that early on a Saturday, but between Dany’s scorned ex-lover, and her new security guard that was obviously pining for her, he wasn’t taking any chances.

Pulling the door open, he was once again met with the last person he wanted to see, even more so this time. He wasn’t able to control the eye roll that took over his face. How the fuck was he going to handle this? She arched an eyebrow at him. “Tormund told me you were hurt. That you were in the hospital, what the hells Jon?”

“Yeah, I am, I was, what about it?”

“You couldn’t have told me? I came to make sure you were alright”

“It’s not really something I need to let you know Ygritte. I’m fine”

She could see her eyeing him over, trying to figure out what had happened to him. “What happened?” She asked.

“Nothin’. You can’t be here Ygritte. I told you to stop showing up here”

“Ah, still hangin’ on to your prissy girlfriend are ya? She not dump ya yet?”

“Ygritte-” he gritted his teeth and before he could finish, he felt soft hands wrap around his torso from behind.

“Jon baby, who is it?” She asked, and he moved one hand from the door frame to open the door wide for her to see who was _gracing_ them with their presence that early morning. He did noticed the wide-eyed look on both of their faces, but he was more stunned by the fact that Dany was still in his dress shirt and her panties, and something told him she knew _exactly_ who was at the door before she came stalking his way.

Jon held back his laugh and put a hand at the small of her back as she molded to his side with a hand on his chest and the otheron his back. “Daenerys, this is Ygritte. Ygritte, Daenerys” he motioned back and forth between the two, closing his eyes and sighing. Was this really happening? As irritated as he was with Ygritte, he had to admit that Dany marking her territory was more than cute. She removed the hand on his chest and held it out to Ygritte.

“Nice to meet you” she smiled, and Ygritte hesitated but shook her hand.

“You too, Jon’s told me a lot about you”

“All good things I hope” she smiled up at Jon, and he returned the smile down to her, knowing what she was doing.

“Not quite” Ygritte answered smugly. He and Dany both turned wide eyed to her. “He told me how you lied and had someone already when you started seeing him. You clearly don’t trust each other, and if the tabloids are any indication, I think it’s safe to say that this-“ she pointed at the two of them “won’t last”

Jon jerked back and raised both eyebrows. She really had the audacity...

And he knew he couldn’t save her from the wrath of Dany, nor did he want to.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but that never happened” she moved closer to Ygritte. “And I do trust Jon, hence why I knew there was nothing going on between the two of you, despite what YOU wanted the tabloids to portray. Now, if you can’t tell by the look on his face when you show up here unannounced, Jon does not want you in that way anymore. We are happy, and trust me when I tell you that he is more than taken care of. Jon may be too nice to put you in your place, but I’m not. You can accept the role as Jon’s friend and someone he does business with, and learn to respect our relationship, which includes not showing up at his home unannounced, or you can stay the fuck away from him, regardless, it doesn’t matter to me”

Jon ran his hand through his hair. Ygritte’s eyes met his and he nodded, confirming what Dany was saying. “Look, I’m sorry Ygritte, this isn’t how I wanted things to go, but I’ve asked you not to do this, I’ve asked you to respect our boundaries, and I’ve told you that I’m happy with Daenerys, that nothing in the magazines was true. You did this to yourself”

Ygritte sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. To both of you. Jon is a good friend and with our history it’s hard to see him serious with someone else, or in general I guess. I didn’t mean to overstep. It wont happen again”

“Thank you, Ygritte” Jon cut in before Dany could tear into her any more.

Ygritte nodded to him “Not sure what happened, but I hope you get to feeling better. We’ll have a delivery for you sometime next week”

Dany had relaxed back into him. “Sounds good, thanks. We’ll see you then” he said.

“See ya” she waived and turn to leave.

Jon shut his door and turned to Dany, smirking and shaking his head.

“No wonder they call you the Dragon Queen” he poked at her.

She shook her head. “You’re too nice Jon. You give people the benefit of a doubt too much. That’s what got you into this mess” she pointed at his ribs “That’s what got your ex thinking it’s okay to show up at your house at her convenience”

“You may be right, but that’s also what landed me with the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl that would never give any man the time of day” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t even” she smirked, shaking her head again.

“I think it’s also safe to say that my temper is what got me in my current position” he added. “Had I not let him get under my skin, I don’t think our altercation would have ever become physical”

“You may be right, but he wouldn’t have stopped until he did get under your skin”

“Oh, I’m sure”

“What did he say anyway that set you off?”

“I told you”

“You danced around it”

“I don’t want to repeat the things he said about you Dany”

“It can’t be any worse than the things he’s said about me to my face”

Jon sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to let this go. “He basically said you will fuck me until the next best thing comes along, and then you’ll fuck them, and run back to him in between because you can’t stay away from him, or something of the sort. I believe his exact words were ‘she’s addicted to cock’” he rolled his eyes.

Dany burst into laughter.

“It isn’t funny Dany” he tried not to laugh with her, not because it was funny but because it was funny that it was funny to her.

“No, I know. It’s just insane how full of himself he is, and how much he thinks he knows me. I may be hard to tie down, or I was, but that doesn’t mean I just went around fucking anyone with a cock for gods sakes”

“I know that”

“Well it obviously struck a nerve”

“Of course it did. Because I know you’re not that person. And after all he’s done to you he continues to spit on your name”

“Well, I’m honored baby, really, but you can’t fight everyone that has a bad word to say about me. You’ll be dead or in jail within a week tops. I love you for defending me, but I need you to learn to let it go. You know who I am and that’s all that matters”

“I’ll try to work on it” he smirked.

“And for the record” she added as she pranced back to his bedroom “the only cock I’m addicted to is yours” she shot a devilish grin over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, and despite the pain, ran after her.

After that weekend, Jon and Dany migrated to Dany’s place, needing a change of scenery. He could tell it was getting tough for Dany to be away from her things for so long. He made her feel as welcome as he could, making sure she knew whatever she needed at his place she could have, but he knew it wasn’t the same. He didn’t mind, her bed was better anyway, and the view was more than enough to convince him.

That monday Dany also went back to work, promising him that she’d only work half days until he was back to feeling one-hundred percent. He felt much better and was able to do things for himself for the most part, but he still got the headaches, and still felt sore for most of the day. His doctor told him that was all normal. He didn’t want to push himself too much though, because Dany’s birthday was in two days, and her masquerade was that coming weekend.

Not expecting her, but not surprised at all, Missy showed up at Dany’s place shortly after Dany had left for the office.

“You just missed her” Jon said from the couch as he saw Missy come in from the foyer.

“I’m her assistant and best friend Jon, you think I don’t know where she is at all times?” She smirked.

“You have a point. What’s up?”

“Get up and get dressed, we’re going out”

“Does she know you’re doing this?”

“Yes, don’t worry, your bossy lover has instructed me that if you show any sign of pain or exhaustion I’m to bring you back and put you to bed”

“Okay, so what are we doing? Am I good to wear jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Yes, Stark, that’s more than okay. We’re going to find your outfit for the masquerade, and did you get my text this weekend?”

“About Dany’s birthday? Yes. I was just about to say I need your help with that”

“Does she know that you know it’s her birthday?”

“No, she told me it was in October, but never the date. It seems like she’s hoping I’ve forgotten”

“Typical. She hates her birthday”

Missy rolled her eyes and Jon chuckled. He made his way upstairs and got dressed quickly. Missy and Dany were not the ones to keep waiting. She told him he needed to be on his feet more this week to get himself used to it, otherwise he was going to get tired easily. And to think she considered Dany to be the bossy one.

They walked to get coffee first. He knew this was Missy’s second coffee of the day, because she always got her and Dany coffee in the mornings. They placed their orders and Jon paid. “It’s the least I can do considering how much I’m sure I’m going to owe you after today” he’d told her.

They started their walk to a designer men’s store a few blocks away. “So Stark, tell me, what kind of spell have you put on my best friend?”

“What do you mean?”

“I hardly recognize her anymore”

“I hope in a good way?”

Missy laughed “Yes, of course. She’s still the same her in every aspect. Except for her outlook on men and love and all the shit in between”

Jon snorted “It couldn’t have been that bad?”

“Oh I’m sure she’s told you most of it. But yes, it was that bad. I thought she’d be lonely for life, forever hating even the idea of love. As her best friend, I only ever wanted to see her happy. And she was happy with her life, but there was always something missing. There was always that look in her eyes when she’d have to walk _another_ red carpet alone, when she’d have to host _another_ event alone, hell even when I’d leave her place at night I could see it”

“That makes me sad just thinking of it”

“Try living it. I watched her push away literally the most eligible bachelors. I can’t even tell you how many men Marg and I sat her up with. You met Drogo. He may have been beneath her but he was gorgeous, kind. I mean he fucked up, but you can only be pushed away from someone for so long before you snap. Then there was Daario. I never would have thought he’d turn out this way. And she uses the excuse that he always had other women and used her in between, but it wasn’t always that way. He was crazy about her for a long time, but she’d never give him the time of day. Honestly it seemed like she was the one using him. 

I know you know about her sleeping rules. No men in her bed, no overnights. That was only the start of her rules. She wouldn’t reach out after a date, no matter how good it went. She’d never reach out first. Absolutely no texts or calls while she was working. No public appearances. I’m sure you’ve noticed there are no photos out there with men romantically. No gifts, she wouldn’t accept anything from any man. Did she ever make you sign an NDA?”

“No”

Missy laughed again. “Yeah, see, she would never even consider dating someone without them signing one of those damn things first. She never gave them her personal number. She would never tell them anything about her. Hell, most of them didn’t even know where she lived or worked”

“How many men are we talking?”

“Men she had one date with and decided they were frogs, or men she actually gave the time of day?”

“Both I guess”

“I’d say over the last 5 years she’s probably went on a single date with at least thirty men. I know of two one-night stands, and I’ll kill you if you ever repeat that” she pointed at him and he laughed. “Men she’s given the time of day, three. Men she’s actually been all-in with...one”

“Well I knew that, at least I was pretty sure, but hearing it from you only makes me feel even more special”

“I’ll admit, the night I was leaving the building only to find you two loved up against your truck after only knowing each other a few days, I had my concerns. The cute contractor has my hot man-hating billionaire bestie swept off her feet in a few days when I’d been trying for years to find the one for her, sketchy”

“Millionaire” he laughed, correcting her.

Missy rolled her eyes. “Billionaire by the end of the year, mark my words”

“Okay, okay” Jon agreed. “Why do you think she’s been that way?”

“I can’t say for sure, I’m biased. I think she’s the most amazing woman on the planet, so to me, none of these men were ever truly good enough. I think that at one point she almost convinced herself to feel something more for Drogo and probably even Daario, and they let her down, so she’s felt like they’re all the same. I also think she’s just never had the time, or felt the need to make the time for love. But really, I think it’s because of her family. She lost so much, she’s always been afraid to get close to someone again, for fear of losing them too. She fell apart when she found out you were hurt. The fact that she got on that plane. That took something Jon“

“I know. I was shocked when she told me that she flew for me. It broke my heart”

“She’s crazy about you, and I’ll never understand it. Not that you’re undeserving. So far, I think you’re great. But she’s the complete opposite of how she used to be, and it’s almost as if the gods snapped their fingers and she changed”

“So what do you think it is? Really”

Missy stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk and faced him. “I don’t know Stark. But I can tell you that if you break her heart, I’ll make sure you suffer the most painful death you could possibly imagine”

Jon smirked “I know Missy. And I have no intentions of breaking her heart. Some days I’m afraid she will break mine, knowing all that I know about her reluctancy towards all of this. I’m utterly and completely in love with her. I’d be a fool not to be. But the fact that she returns the feeling...I’ll never take that for granted”

“Good” Missy smiled. “Now let’s get you masquerade ball ready” she said, opening the glass doors, finally reaching their destination.

He and Missy spent over an hour in the shop. He tried on a total of five suits and finally decided on one. He went outside of his normal color schemes, knowing he’d need to throw Dany off. Missy also gave him a men’s mask, telling him that a part of his overall look would match Dany, and that was the only clue she was giving. She also told him to slick down his hair, that his curly mop would be a dead giveaway. He was getting anxious at the thought of this party.

Their next task was to figure out what he could do for Dany or get her for her birthday. Missy had been sure to reiterate to him that she pretty much hated her birthday and never really celebrated, so he hoped he could change that. After another two hours of shopping and planning, he was hopeful he could make her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I'm not a huge Ygritte fan, so I probably won't be writing much more of her, unless I think of some dramatic plot, so I left that open just in case. 
> 
> We also won't see Daario for another few chapters. I think. 
> 
> What do we think? How will Dany react to however Jon surprises her for her birthday? Are you guys as excited for the masquerade as I am?! 😬
> 
> Next up we have Dany's Birthday from her POV, and then the Masquerade from Jon's POV. YAY!
> 
> As always, thank you all for the love on this fic, and of course your patience as I work these chaps out! ♥️


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's Birthday ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I suck guys lol. Sorry for the longer than usual delay! Life has been hectic this past week or so, and honestly I got stuck more than once with this chapter. I'm still not in love with it, but happier than I was with it, so I'll take it. Also, it's much longer than my usual chapters, so hopefully that makes up for the wait 😉
> 
> I wanted to jump right into Dany’s birthday with this one, but I figured it was important to hit on the few in between things here, like Jon’s talk with Missy. That brought up some feelings for him, naturally, and I wanted to keep the pattern of them being open and honest with each other. 
> 
> I did not proof read the second half of this, so mistakes are on me, and mood board by me ♥️

Dany made it home from work before Jon got back from running around with Missy. She almost decided to attempt to cook them dinner, but then decided against it, not wanting to give Jon food poisoning, she laughed to herself. But she could imagine Jon was just as tired of take-out as she was, so she called in her personal chef. It had been a while since she’d seen Dorreah anyway.

She sat at her kitchen island sipping wine catching up with her old friend as she cooked dinner for her and Jon when she heard him and Missy come in through the foyer. He made his way into the kitchen, Missy trailing behind him, and kissed her temple.

“Jon, this is my friend and chef Dorreah, we went to school together long ago. Dorreah this is my boyfriend Jon”

“Hello” she smiled over her shoulder at Jon.

“Sit down love, you’ve been on your feet too long”

“I’m not gonna break Dany” he answered, still taking her offered seat.

“Missy, why don’t you and Grey join us for dinner?” She turned to Missy.

“Yes, there will plenty of food” Dorreah added. She and Missy were longtime friends too.

“Let me run down and change and call Grey and I’ll be back” Missy answered, and Dany nodded.

She got up off the barstool to fill her glass. “Do you want something to drink?” She asked Jon.

“A scotch is fine” he answered.

She went to the fridge that housed all the drinks and poured one for him, striding to him to hand it over. He was taking off his jacket when she reached him. “I’ll trade you” she handed him the drink and took his jacket, but he caught her before she could turn to go hang it up and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “Thank you” he kissed her again and she smiled. “How was your day?” He asked, his mouth still lingering close to hers. 

“It was fine. And I went to check on your guys as well. All is running smoothly without us”

“Hmm maybe they don’t need us after all and we can just run off together” he smirked.

She kissed him again “I like that idea” she giggled. “And how was your day with Missy? Did you two get into lots of trouble?” She put his jacket over the back of his chair, not wanting to leave his embrace.

“Of course we did” he grinned. “It was good. I got everything I needed done, and she gave me the ole’ ‘you hurt my best friend I’ll kill you’ speech”

“She didn’t?” Dany feigned shock.

“She did. But I assured her your heart is safe with me” his eyes softened, and he kissed her again slowly. 

“And yours with me” she told him, rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

“That’s good to know”

She sensed that he maybe didn’t believe her. “I don’t blame you if you’re weary about that. Not just because of my past, but also because of what happened at the beginning for us. I know it will take time”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous sometimes. Especially after talking to Missy today. But honestly, I feel lucky to be the first and only man you’ve loved. And I’m glad it’s with me, someone who loves you just as much, someone who isn’t going to hurt you. Despite what happened, I do trust you. You’ve proven to me that I can. You’ve been honest with me about your past when you didn’t have to tell me any of it. I just hope you don’t wake up one day and regret all of this. I just can’t help but wonder why me? Some days I don’t feel worthy of you”

“It’s funny you say that, because I find myself thinking the same thing about myself sometimes, especially after all that’s happened, and you’ve been relentlessly by my side through it all”

“That’s because you deserve someone who weathers the storm with you Dany. You shouldn’t have to do any of it alone. Besides, none of what’s happened has been completely, if at all, your fault. You are more than worthy of me”

“Well _you_ are more than worthy of me my love. You are everything I never knew I wanted or needed and so much more” she smiled and ran her hand through his curls and kissed him. “I can’t promise I won’t get scared, but I can promise I won’t run”

“Deal” he smirked and kissed her once more.

“This is some pretty deep dinner talk we’ve gotten ourselves into”

“It is” he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

“So what does your suit look like for this weekend?”

“Don’t even try” he laughed.

“I thought I’d give it a try while things were going good” she laughed and pecked his lips before sitting back down next to him.

After a half hour or so, Missy and Grey showed up to join them for dinner, and Dany invited Dorreah to stay too. They had dinner and dessert and then continued in their cups laughing and catching up on old times. A couple hours had passed and she started to notice Jon wincing when he’d move, or holding onto his side. Such a stubborn man he could be.

Dorreah and Missy somehow got the idea for the two of them to go out, and Grey had taken the late shift at his company, so they eventually all dispersed. Once she got Jon upstairs and in bed she gave him some ibuprofen for the pain since he wouldn’t take the pain pills he was prescribed, and made him a big ice pack to keep on his ribs after she’d re-wrapped them. She changed into a t-shirt and shorts and cuddled up next to him to watch what ever trash tv was on that night and eventually dozed off.

The next morning she managed to slip out before Jon could wake, but left him everything he needed on the bedside table. She knew he’d pushed it too much the day before and would probably sleep in. She didn’t want to have to tell him about her schedule for the day. She’d need to be at the office a little longer than half the day that day, but she also had an appointment with her doctor.

She was due to have her birth control shot, and wasn’t ready to visit that topic with Jon again yet. Things were good, but she knew they weren’t ready to start talking about a child. They were terrible at pacing their relationship, but she figured at least marriage and children, if they got to that, would be things they needed to take their time on, and he seemed to agree. But she was still convinced she couldn’t give him a child even if that was something they wanted right now.

This would be the first shot she’d ever gotten while in an actual relationship, so it felt different. She felt a little emotional about it, and for some reason it felt like something she should include Jon in. Not in the sense of giving him a say, she knew he’d never tell her what to do with her own body, but in the sense of making sure he knows she’s doing her part to keep them protected maybe.

She resolved to at least tell him it was done later that day. Doctor Kinvara knew that Dany’s privacy was important, so she always made house calls to Dany’s office when it was time for her to have her shot. She arrived first thing that morning and they got right to it. Dany had seen her since she was fifteen, so she knew all about all of her issues.

Kinvara didn’t miss the roses on Dany’s desk that Jon had gotten into a habit of refilling every week or so, or the framed picture of her and Jon staring into each other’s eyes on the red carpet. “Have something to tell me Daenerys?” She teased.

Dany smirked. “Well, if you must know, I am no longer playing for team single”

“I see that, who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name is Jon. He owns the company doing my remodel downstairs. He’s amazing” she swooned.

“He’s not so bad to look at either” she winked

“Kinvara!” Dany gasped, and they laughed.

“So, is it serious?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I’m not sure what it is about him, but he’s different. I’m different with him”

“Well he sounds like a keeper. Maybe thanks to him one of these days I can stop having to come here every three months to shoot you in the ass” she giggled “not that I don’t love seeing my favorite patient”

“It’s not like it matters, you and I both know I can’t have children”

“Daenerys, if you truly believed that, you wouldn’t still be getting these shots”

“It’s just precautionary, you know that”

“Precautionary for?”

“Yes, okay, I get it” Dany playfully rolled her eyes.

Kinvara gave Dany her shot and then turned to face her. “We found that it would be hard for you to have children, not that it’d be impossible. Besides, that was years ago, things change. When you and mister handsome pants are ready, come see me and we will figure it out, okay?”

Dany nodded. She could only hope that one day she and Jon would do just that. She was sure that if it wasn’t Jon by her side, she’d never want children. She couldn’t imagine any one else fathering her children at that point.

She finished her day at work and couldn’t wait to be home with Jon. She didn’t know what she was going to do when he eventually got better and they went back to living in their own homes. It was surely too soon for them to talk about moving in together, right?

Considering it was still day time, she was surprised to see Dickon waiting for her outside her office and not Barry. They had agreed that Barry would be with her during the day, and Dickon would guard her home or wherever she was at night so that Barry could sleep.

“Daenerys” he nodded to her, probably noticing her questioning gaze. “Sorry, Barry is overseeing training of the new guards, so he tasked me with watching over you the rest of the day”

“That’s alright. Shall we?” She waived ahead of them and he nodded and followed her. “I’m not royalty Dickon, you’re allowed to walk beside me” she joked, noticing him always trailing her.

“Sorry” he said nervously.

“Don’t apologize. I reckon we’ll be spending more time together, tell me about yourself?”

“There’s not much to know ma’am. I have no family, I spent most of my life in the military, and now I’ve been called to watch over you”

“Well, as someone that doesn’t have family either, I’m glad Barry found you. And please call me Daenerys, I am twenty-seven, not sixty, ma’am isn’t much appropriate for me” she chuckled, and he surprisingly joined her. His sternness did remind her of Barry. They stepped into the elevator and she turned to face him. “I understand not wanting to open up about yourself, I’m much the same. But I need to know that I can trust you. I’m sure you’ve heard plenty about what Jon and I have been through lately. I need to know that when you’re with me instead of Barry, that you’re as devoted to me as he is”

“There is no need to worry Daenerys. I’ll protect you with my life. And I hope that you can grow to trust me, and I you”

“He is too proud to ever admit it, but when Jon is with me, he is to be protected to the same lengths that I am. He’s more than capable of handling himself, but I’m sure a man such as yourself can understand the distraction that comes into play when you’re with a lover” she smirked and he blushed.

“Yes, ma-Daenerys. I do” he chuckled. “I understand Mr. Stark is important to you. Barry is quite fond of him as well. But I also know of his military background, so as a fellow soldier, I can tell you that we may seem able to be distracted, but there is always that thought at the back of our minds. I’m willing to bet that if you were put in harms way in his presence, it wouldn’t be Barry or I that’d be protecting you, regardless of his current condition”

“Well let’s hope it never comes to that” she replied, and he nodded.

They made it to her car where Jorah was waiting and headed home. Despite having a shorter than normal day, she felt exhausted. When she got home, she was welcomed to the delicious smell of food, and Jon met her at the foyer as she was removing her boots.

“Gorgeous, welcome home” he kissed her briefly “Dickon” he nodded to the man now standing guard in her foyer. She couldn’t wait until the situation with Daario was over so she could go back to not having a guard in her home 24.7.

Dickon nodded back to him and Dany had finished discarding her boots and coat and pulled Jon in for a better kiss. “What are you up to?” She asked, guessing by the smells that he was cooking.

“I was bored, and although you didn’t cook yourself last night, you still made the effort to make sure we didn’t have to get take-out again” he chuckled “so I figured I’d make us dinner tonight”

“How sweet of you” she teased and kissed him again.

He shook his head, “Dickon, I’ll save some for you” he yelled back at him as they started towards the kitchen, and she could see Dickon nodding.

“Well that’s nice coming from you”

“What do you mean?”

“Jon, I know you dislike him”

“I don’t dislike him, I just don’t trust him. But I respect him as a soldier, and as a man that helps protect my lover” he winked, “so the least I can do is feed him”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that”

“Where is Barristan the Bold any way?”

Jon and Barry had become close lately. She figured Barry was finding that Jon cared just as much about Dany as he did, and they respected each other.

“He is apparently overseeing training the new guards”

“You shouldn’t have to go to all these lengths for your own safety”

“I agree, but I do, I’m sure you and Barry would have me doing no less” she teased him.

After pouring them drinks, she moved to sit at the kitchen island and watched him cook. They had dinner and then showered together before climbing into bed.

“I have to tell you something” Dany said hesitantly

“Tell me love” Jon grinned

“I got my birth control shot today”

“Okay...” he seemed to not know why she was telling him.

“I just thought you should know...I thought I should mention...” she didn’t quite know what to say.

“I appreciate you telling me. I understand this somewhat involves me rather it’s continuing to make sure we don’t have to worry about something we’re not ready for yet, or hopefully eventually stopping them when we are ready”

“I’m glad you say it that way, because that’s kind of what I was thinking too, even despite my issues”

“Dany you don’t know that that’s the case”

“I know, that’s what my doctor said too”

“We will worry about it when the time comes” he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled in closer to him. She loved that he said _when_ the time comes, never if.

Dany woke up the next morning prepared to treat the day like any other Wednesday. She didn’t think Jon remembered her telling him her birthday was this month, and with it being almost the end of the month, the likelihood of him figuring out exactly what day it was was unlikely, even if he did remember.

She loved her birthdays when she was young. She was the baby of her family, so she always had the best parties, and always felt so loved. Since losing her family, she stopped caring about her birthdays.

Barry got her the same thing every year, a card and money. She figured he was trying to slowly give her her family’s money back that she’d left him with when she inherited everything, always telling her he didn’t need it and his salary was more than enough.Jorah was much the same with his same gift every year, cake. Not just any cake, but her favorite, red velvet, from the best bakery in town. Missy’s gifts were the wild card. She’d get her anything from a male stripper showing up at her office to a giant surprise party at a club, to the latest designer dress or shoes or purse. She hoped Missy would keep it light this year and _hopefully_ not tell Jon it was her birthday.

Wanting to continue the day like any other day, she got up and got ready for work. Jon was fast asleep, as it was early. She couldn’t sleep, much like any other birthday eve. Not because she was excited, but because she dreaded the day. After dressing and completing her morning routine, she kissed Jon on the cheek and snuck out. She was happy to find Barry waiting for her and not Dickon. Not that she didn’t like Dickon, but she just needed to feel a sense of family today.

“Good Morning. Daenerys” Barry surprisingly pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled apart, he pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket “Happy Birthday” he smiled and handed it to her.

“Thank you Barry” she returned his smile.

Jorah followed suit in the same, and she knew there was a cake in a box in the back seat waiting for her. They all got in the car and took off to her building. She opened Barry’s card in the back seat and it was a simple birthday card with a simple handwritten note that said “I’m so proud of you -Barristan”. It was so him and it made her tear up just a little bit. Missy was waiting outside when she got to work, which was not normal, and she instantly knew either something was wrong, or Missy was up to something. The grin that took over her face when she saw Dany told her the latter was the answer.

“Happy Birthday Dany!” She nearly yelled when Dany got out of the car.

“Gods Missy can we not tell the world” Dany rolled her eyes and hugged Missy. “Thank you”

“This is for you” she handed Dany an envelope.

“Thank you love” Dany took it and started to walk inside before Missy stopped her.

“Nope, you have to open it right now before you go in”

Dany narrowed her eyes at Missy. What was she up to?

Dany opened the card and gasped to see it was not a card one would get from their best friend. It was definitely a card from a lover, and inside was a long handwritten note from Jon, recognizing his handwriting right away.

_Happy Birthday baby!_

_Knowing you, you probably were hoping I forgot, so sorry to disappoint you my love. A little bird told me you hate your birthday, and while I know I can’t erase the reasons why, I refuse to join in on not celebrating the day my favorite person was brought into this world._

Now she was really tearing up.

_I have plenty of surprises for your day, but before we get into that, I want you to know that I love you. I love you with everything that I am. You are the greatest woman I’ve ever known, and I’m the son of Lyanna Stark, so that’s saying something ;) But more importantly I need you to know that you deserve that love. You deserve everything that is good in the world. You deserve to be celebrated baby. Please remember that, especially today._

_So now lets get into the fun part, which I’m hoping you wont hate :) throughout the day, you’ll find gifts from me. Twenty-eight gifts for the most beautiful twenty-eight year old woman in all of the world. I stuck to our pact of not overdoing it, for the most part. I think. So here is number one, this card. I know, I really splurged. Have a wonderful day baby, I can’t wait to see you later._

_Forever Yours - Jon_

She was definitely crying now. Along with everything else he said, _Forever_ hit her the hardest. That was the first time either of them had ever said it. Missy pulled a tissue out of seemingly no where and Dany wiped her face.

“This is your fault” Dany smirked.

“I may have helped a little, but he remembered on his own”

Of course he did. Mr. Perfect in every way.

“Okay let’s go” Missy linked their arms and started pulling her inside. She was giddy, which only made Dany more nervous. When they walked in, there was a line of her employees, twenty-eight of them to be exact, making a line to the elevator, each of them holding a white rose. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Something tells me I’m going to have a very embarrassing day” she laughed. She took each rose, each of them wishing her a Happy Birthday, before she got in the elevator to go up to her office.

Thankfully there were no more employees with roses when she got to the top floor, but there was an ominous feel, and everyone looked at her like something was up. Still, they all wished her a Happy Birthday as she passed, almost feeling like she was racing to her office door at that point.

When she opened said door, she was greeted with what seemed like an explosion of black and red balloons.

“Seven fucking hells” she blurted out, and Missy was giggling.

The vase that previously held red roses was now empty, so she walked to put the newly acquired white roses in the vase, which already had water in it. He really did think of everything, although Missy had clearly become his partner in crime in all this. There was a gift bag, an envelope, a box - which she recognized from her favorite donut shop -, and coffee, all sitting on her desk.

She opened the envelope first and pulled out a handwritten note card from Jon.

_Hello my love. I hope you love your next series of gifts ;)_

_#2: Flowers. I know they’re not your favorite, but stay tuned.  
#3: Balloons: I may have stole this idea from the Daenerys Targaryen playbook.  
#4: The most important meal of the day._

_Now, open the bag and you’ll find..._

_#5: My favorite picture of us  
#6: Champagne, save this for later  
#7: I’m sorry, this might be more for me, but we can’t truly be together until you watch them. It’s an essential part of life.  
#8: Just open it._

She laughed about number seven, which was a Star Wars box set. He’d given her a hard time about never seeing them, which she’d given right back in telling him he was a nerd. But she’d watch them, for him. Maybe. She added his favorite picture which was framed, next to hers on her desk. It was a picture he’d taken one day of them laying together on the couch, she was grinning as he was moving in to kiss her.

Number eight was a small jewelry box, which would normally be scary, but she knew Jon would never propose without being there, and they’d both agreed it was much too soon for that. She opened it to find a necklace with a tiny diamond “J” on it. She smiled at the thought of having something she could wear every day that would remind her of him, not that she needed reminding.

Despite being so nonchalant about the day and what it represented, it warmed her heart that Jon had put so much thought into making her day special. She figured he should be awake by then, so she called him.

“Hello” he answered sleepily.

“I love you” she answered.

“And I you my love” she could hear his smile. “Happy Birthday baby”

“Thank you”

“I take it you’ve liked your gifts so far?”

“I must admit the flowers and balloons were a little much” she laughed “and I’m a little nervous about what’s to come, but yes, I love them”

“Good. Are you going to work all day?”

“No, I have a couple meetings but I should be done by about two or so”

“Okay”

“Why?”

“Just asking” he said mischievously

“Jon you know I hate surprises”

“You better learn to love them”

“I shall try, for you I suppose” she teased. “So when can I expect to see you today?”

“I’d like to say you’ll have to wait and see, but truthfully I don’t think I could tell you no if you asked me to come there right now” he laughed “It is your birthday after all”

She giggled “Well as much as I’d like to, I’ll let you continue your little games”

He gave her an evil laugh and she had to let him go to jump into a meeting.

Her meeting took longer than it was supposed to. It was a virtual meeting with her magazine team. They were slowly but surely preparing to get things started. Jon and his team had finished the first three floors needed for them, so it was safe to get things started. A few of the girls already lived in Kings Lansing, so for them it was just a matter of getting them settled into their offices. But a few of them lived in other cities and needed to move.

Having a virtual meeting with nine other women plus herself and Missy was hectic to say the least. When she finally made it back to her office, there was a new set of gifts on her desk. Missy hadn’t left her side, which meant either Jon himself had snuck in and out of her building without her seeing, or someone else was also in on their _gifting_.

There was another gift bag, a to-go bag from her favorite cafe she and Missy got lunch from, and an envelope.

_Hi beautiful. I bet you’re wondering how I pulled this off? I may be injured, but I can still be pretty sneaky. Let’s call this series of gifts the ‘Missy series’. She helped the most with these, except for the last one. Sit back and relax, have your lunch, which is #9 by the way, and enjoy :)_

_#10: Chocolates, yes I remembered.  
#11: All your favorite candies according to your best friend.  
#12-#16: Gift cards to all your favorite places Missy says you love but never take the time to go to, so now you’ll have to.  
#17: Open the box for further instructions :)_

_I love you -Jon_

She couldn’t help but have the biggest smile. She pulled another small box out of the gift bag, which had another smaller note attached to it.

_Okay, so I may have took another note from you on this one, but I saw it and thought it was perfect. The numbers are the coordinates to a few places, which hold a few of my favorite memories with you. I hope to add many more. The first one is where we first met, and had our first kiss, your building. The second is where we had our first date, the Red Keep, the third is where we first made love, my place, and the fourth - where we first said ‘I love you’, your place. Don’t worry, I have one to match :)_

The box held a keychain that hung four silver plates with coordinates stamped into them. She managed to not cry somehow. The gift cards were to her favorite book store, never finding time and just reading on her iPad, but it was never the same as having a book in her hands, her favorite spa, one of her favorite restaurants that was across town, and the last two Missy laughed about, her favorite coffee shop and her favorite grocery store, saying maybe she could do her own shopping or get her own coffee for once. She shot her a dirty look and laughed.

She and Missy ate lunch before they were being pulled across the street for her second meeting of the day, which was with Qhono and his team. She needed to catch up with him and make sure things were running okay. She sent Jon a text as they made their way over.

**You are quite sneaky baby. Thank you for the gifts, again. The keychain was perfect, I’m not sure how you think of these things. I’m running to my second meeting, and may be working later than I thought. I hope that doesn’t throw off your plans. I love you...so much, I can’t wait to see you.**

By the time she had made it across the street and into the elevator at KLTC, she had a response from Jon.

**I’m glad you liked it. Don’t worry about times, I’m a man with a plan ;) I love you too birthday girl**

Things were going surprisingly well at KLTC. She was glad that Qhono was taking the job serious and understood how important the company was to her. She also got to meet his wife who was there for his lunch and they talked about going out for a triple date with them, Missy, and Grey one day soon, and she agreed. The meeting was finished up sooner than planned, but not by much.

She and Missy headed back to her building and then up to her office and there was once again another gift waiting on her desk. She looked to Missy and narrowed her eyes, and Missy shrugged, smirking.

This one was one large gift box, with the envelope on top. She opened it to find another note card with instructions.

_A man with a plan I am ;) Let’s call this one the Winterfell series. #18 is the tickets in the envelope. I’m taking you to watch your precious Dragons lose to my Wolves with Arya and Gendry while we’re there. #19-#21 can be found in the box. A Stark Industries t-shirt I had made just for you in your favorite color, it’ll win you some brownie points with those pesky Starks. The warmest coat I could possibly find you, trust me, you’re gonna need it. And the last one I’ll let you see for yourself. You’re gonna love it, but not near as much as I love you :)_

She shook her head. Opening the box, she found the items he spoke of, a dark red t-shirt, a heavy coat, and a grey Wolves sweatshirt. She shook her head laughing and sent him a text.

**Maybe I should tell your mother you’re calling her pesky? Where are you Stark? Never wearing this sweatshirt by the way.**

**Trust me, my mother is the least pesky of us all. I bet I could convince you to wear it, and I’m not sure what you’re talking about love, I’m at your place, have been all day ;)**

So he’s got jokes, she shook her head again. She was done for the day, so she and Missy gathered their things and let Jorah take them home, with Barry and Dickon in tote.

When she got home, Jon was not there. Knowing he was up to something and letting him do his thing, she went up to her room to find a dress and heels laid out on her bed. It was a short, light blue lace and sleeveless. And of course another note.

_#22 & #23 - Wear me :) Love, Jon (with the help of Missy)_

She went to fix her hair and makeup and changed into the dress and heels. Not knowing what Jon’s next move would be, she went down to the kitchen to have a glass of wine. After about twenty minutes she had a text from Jon telling her to come downstairs. She finished her glass and grabbed a clutch and went down.

She found Jon waiting down in the garage for her in a suit by his car, holding a bouquet of red roses, with the biggest smile, and it just so happened she had one to match. She waltzed toward him and he embraced her.

“Twenty-four” he handed her the roses. “Your favorites, but I wanted to be the one to give them to you” he leaned down to kiss her. “You look beautiful”

“Thank you” she kissed him again. “It’s a good thing my assistant knows my taste” she smirked. “You look quite handsome yourself. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine baby. Don’t worry about me. Tonight is about you” he lead her over to the passenger side door and opened it for her to get in before going back to the driver side. He laid her flowers in the back seat.

He took her hand as they took off to their next destination. One of her favorite habits of his, the way he caressed and kissed her hand when he drove, it made her feel oddly safe.

“So, I have to admit that your next gift is partially work for me. I recently finished one of my clients studios, and he’s having an art show tonight and invited me to come. But I know you love art, so I wanted to take you by there before we go to dinner. So, your number twenty-five is whatever piece of art you want from his show, and then twenty-six is dinner” he smirked and kissed the back of her fingers.

“Which is where?” She asked, smiling at him.

“One of your favorite places according to Missy”

“You two have become quite the troublesome duo together” she squeezed his hand.

“She cares about you very much” Jon looked to her seriously

“And I her” she smiled. “I will say, it seems as if your plans kept her busy enough to skip the rather embarrassing charades she normally puts on for my birthday”

“Ah, I wouldn’t speak to soon on that” he smirked.

Great.

They went to the art show, and the art was beautiful, but not as much as the studio itself. She couldn’t believe Jon had designed and helped build something so unique. She ended up picking out a painting that she and Jon both liked that would compliment the rest of the decor in her office.

They snuck out of the show early and went to dinner and he was right, they went to Maegor’s, which was one of her favorites. She liked it because it was one of the highest places in Kings Landing, so you could see the entire rest of the city. They ate and had drinks before walking a couple blocks down to a new ice cream shop, where they had dessert, which was her number twenty-seven.

Jon slipped his suit jacket over her shoulders on their way back to his car and kept her close. She could tell he was nervous not having Barry with them. But she always felt safe with Jon, regardless of him being hurt. The longer they went without hearing anything of Daario, the more she let her guard down, and she knew that was a mistake.

They got in the car and made their way back to Dany’s, hand in hand as always. She wished she never had to let go. Once they were back at her building, she laughed to see Barry waiting by the elevator in the garage to make sure she made it home safe. They rode the elevator to Barry’s floor and said goodnight. Dany pulled Jon into her by his tie the second the elevator door shut as they rode up.

“Thank you for everything you did today” she whispered in his ear and kissed him gently.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

“I had the best birthday”

“I’m glad” he kissed her again “but it’s not over yet”

The elevator pinged and Jon pulled her out. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and met him in a heated kiss. Jon pulled her arms from around him and took a step back, pulling out of their kiss.

“Now Daenerys, if you want your final gift, you’ll have to do exactly as I say” he smirked

Dany’s cheeks were burning as she smiled and shook her head. “Okay”. Seems as if he’s taking notes from all her moves.

“Come upstairs” he held his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her to her bedroom. She could already feel her entire body going aflame. All she could think about was that anytime she was with someone in the past, she always grew tired of them. Bored of them. But every day with Jon was better than the last. Every time they were together felt like the first time all over and she never wanted it to stop.

When they made it to her room, she kicked off her heels and then he stopped her next to the bed and turned to face her. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close to him, and brushed his other hand over her cheek. He kissed her softly, slowly. She closed her eyes to drown herself in the warmth of his mouth, his taste, his gentle but hard caress of her body, the intoxicating smell that was just him.

He reached behind her back and began unzipping her dress. She instinctively held him at his sides, but still being gentle, mindful of his ribs. But he stopped his motions, moving to grab her wrists, his arrogant smirk back on his face. 

“Dany. No touching, no talking, unless I say so. Okay?”

She sighed and nodded “okay”. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this. Letting him take control. But she was also impatient. It had been weeks since she’d been able to have him. All of him. She was still nervous about him hurting himself, but she would trust that he wouldn’t push himself too far.

He continued to slowly unzip her dress, and then pulled it over her shoulders and arms before letting it fall to the floor. She at least got the satisfaction of seeing the surprise on his face to find that she was not wearing anything underneath. It was her birthday after all.

“Gods Dany” he breathed out.

He pushed her back to sit on the bed, and she obeyed, not moving unless he asked her to. He took a step back from her and began undressing himself. Once again, agonizingly slow. He removed his tie first and handed it to her. “Hold that please” he smirked. He then removed his suit jacket, followed by the unbuttoning and removing of his dress shirt. His eyes never left hers. He continued to unbutton and unzip until he was down to only his boxer briefs.

“Lie back and give me your hands” he told her, taking the tie back from her. She knew he’d be improvising, considering there was no way he was going to be able to hold himself up over her without being in pain, and there was no place on her headboard for him to tie her to. She tried not to grin at him, not wanting to let him know how much she was liking this side of him.

He wrapped the tie around her wrists until he’d made a perfect knot, the silk making her skin tingle. He pushed her hands up over her head. “I’m going to have to trust you to keep your hands up here on your own. If you move them, I will start over. If you talk, I will stop. Okay?”

“Okay”

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and ran a finger through her slit, surely finding her soaked, and seemingly getting right to it. He leaned over her and kissed her languidly, putting most of his weight on his good side. Pulling out of their kiss much sooner than she would have liked, he began kissing down her jaw. Then her neck. Her collarbone. Her chest. Her breasts. And continued until he’d nearly kissed every inch of her body.

She could see him settling between her legs, his eyes glued to hers. She blinked and the next moment his tongue was lapping over her. She clenched her eyes shut, her whole body tensing at his movements.

“Open your eyes Daenerys” he demanded, and she obeyed. Gods she loved the sound of her name on his lips.

She fought to keep her eyes open as he licked and sucked over and inside her cunt, his tongue like velvet on her skin. He moved his way up to suck on her clit and then she felt his finger at her opening. He started with one and eventually added a second. Between him rapidly working her little bundle of nerves, and hitting the perfect spot inside of her with his fingers, she was on the edge.

“Ah, yes baby, right there” she moaned before she could stop herself and instantly he stopped and looked up to her. “No, no, no. Fuck. I’m sorry” she whined and he shot her a devilish grin.

“You broke the rules Dany. Now I have to punish you” he smirked. “Turn over” he said, and she followed, feeling like he knew she would break his little rules and he had this all planned out before they even started. She kept her hands over her head, still tied. She turned her head to the side, laying her cheek against the bed, her breasts pressed against the white silk of her sheets. She brought her knees up to her chest and he climbed onto the bed on his knees behind her.

He took each of her lower cheeks in his hands and squeezed, rubbing his hard cock over her, still clothed by his boxers. “Are you going to follow the rules now Daenerys?” He asked. “Yes” she answered. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she could hear him rustling his underwear and then felt the tip of his cock running up and down over her entrance, continuing to keep her on the edge. She remembered the look on his face the last time he did this, he enjoyed teasing her, but from this position, she figured he was more just enjoying the view.

He began sliding just the tip inside her, again like last time, but this time she couldn’t complain. She started to push back against him, making sure he knew how bad she wanted him, but he continued the slow torture. Just as she was about to sigh in frustration, he plunged into her fully and began thrusting roughly. He slapped her ass, following with a squeeze.

His thrusts became slow has he leaned over her and kissed up her spine, moving her hair to one side away from her face. He slid his hands up under her over her body, cupping her breast. He kissed her once, biting her lip as he pulled away. Next she knew she was being pulled up on her knees, her back to his chest and he kissed her neck, still inside of her. He reached around to untie her hands and she let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. His hands moved to hold onto her breasts again, slowly thrusting into her. “I’m your twenty-eight baby. I’m all yours. Tell me how you want it” he whispered in her ear, breathing heavily. She turned to kiss him once. “Lie back” she told him.

He laid back with his back against the pillows and his head against the headboard. She straddled him, facing away from him, and braced herself on his thighs. She took hold of his cock and stroked it, still as hard as ever, and let it to her cunt. She eased down on him before leaning over and pushing down on him, letting him fill her before she glided back up, slowly at first, and then fast.

“Ahh, fuck yes. Ride me baby” he groaned, his hands back to clenching her cheeks, helping pull her down onto him fully. They both breathed heavily, moaned loudly, nearly screaming the others name before they came together.

Jon sat back up behind her and peppered kisses over her shoulder, all the way up to her lips.

“You will always be my favorite gift baby” she kissed him again sensually.

They cleaned up and fell into each others arms, almost immediately falling asleep. Dany’s last thought being that maybe, just maybe, she could look forward to her birthdays now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we will likely start to see a little bit more jumps in time here and there, by a few days or a week or so, never by a lot, at least not any time soon, but I have plans for certain milestones in their relationship and can only write so many day-to-day fillers lol!
> 
> What did you guys think?! 
> 
> Next chapter will be Jon's POV and the masquerade. EEK! The good news is I've already written at least half of that chapter, so my plan is to have it posted by Sunday, but no promises.
> 
> Thank you as always for all the love in the form of comments & kudos, you guys make my days!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck and this took a day longer than I planned, but I hope this smut fest makes up for it lol! 
> 
> The good news is I have most of the day off tomorrow and with no children so I'm hoping to get some serious writing done! 
> 
> After this chapter, we have nearly two months before they go to Winterfell, and I have been wracking my brain for ideas to fill in that time, and I think I've finally come up with some good stuff, so I'm excited. Now I just have to decide if I want to write Winterfell from Dany or Jon's POV. Or stretch it out and do both? We shall see. Enjoy friends! ♥️
> 
> Mistakes & Mood Board are all me. One of my favorites so far 😍

After her birthday, Dany had spent most of the next two days on Dragonstone preparing for her Masquerade. Jon offered to help, but in light of his current condition, she refused. He could tell she was excited, and she kept trying to get hints out of him about his outfit. He knew hers was hidden at Missy’s, and he’d left his at the tailors, deciding to pick it up the day of, just in case she got _too_ curious.

It was finally the day of the masquerade and Dany had barged into her bathroom as he was shaving and gave him a lingering kiss before sultrily whispering that she’d see him later in his ear and sneaking out of the house. It was around noon, so that gave him an idea of how long it’d take her to get ready, knowing things were done on Dragonstone.

He needed much less time to ready himself, so he ran to his building before heading to pick up his suit, deciding he’d just dress at the tailors. He caught up on a few things before heading out. After getting ready, he headed to the docks where cars were being ferried to the island.

Jon pulled up to the giant castle in a row of cars and handed his keys to one of the valets that were lined up ready to take the cars to be parked. He overheard a lot of the planning of this event, but he never would have guessed it was this immaculate. Then it crossed his mind that this was Dany, after all. She never did anything half way.

He took a deep breath and donned the mask that Missy had picked out for him, along with the custom suit he’d picked up earlier that day. He combed his hair back, knowing Missy was right and it’d be easy for Dany to find his curly mess of hair.

He’d hoped Missy was being just as discreet with Dany in hiding his attire as she had been with him hiding hers. He continued working her for hints all the way up to the day, still getting nothing out of her other than her swearing he wouldn’t be able to spot her.

But he was confident. Nervous, but confident none the less. He’d like to think that after the last nearly two months, he knew Dany very well. Better than most he’d even say. He had studied her every feature in the most intimate of moments, he was sure he’d be able to pick her out of millions of women at this point.

He made his way up the steps to the entry of the castle. He could hear the music already and there were hundreds of people inside, or making their way inside. It was becoming clear she had downplayed the size of this event. She of course had security at the doors, which were taking tickets she’d sent in the invites, for security, not wanting Daario to find his way in. When he entered the main hall, it was a large room with a bar and everyone was dancing. She had had the place decorated from floor to ceiling in spooky decor, setting the scene for Halloween for sure.

He couldn’t help but start to examine every woman he came in contact with. He’d like to think that Dany would hide away until the party had gotten started, but he didn’t want to underestimate her or assume. She clearly took this very seriously. She was mockingly sure of herself.

He started by looking for her hair. He had encountered very few women with hair like hers, it was nearly silver. She was short, but she almost always wore heels, so it was safe to at least assume that. He knew her favorite color was red, but he didn’t rule out her wearing other colors, but something told him she’d wear red.

It was her eyes and her voice that he knew he’d be able to spot in a heartbeat. Her Valyrian accent and her abnormal blue-gold eye color set her apart from most people. But he didn’t have time to go around making eye contact or having conversations with tons of women, nor did he want to.

So for then, he made himself comfortable at the bar, sipping scotch and eyeing any one he thought might be her. An hour or so had passed and although he hadn’t found her yet, he hadn’t given up. He did spot Missy, or rather she spotted him and made her way to him at the bar. “Any luck?” She smirked snidely. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Not so much. Still no hints for me?”

“Tell me what you’re looking for” she continued smirking as she sipped a martini the bartender slid to her.

“I thought her hair would be a dead giveaway, but no luck there. I’ve seen several blonde women but none like hers. Several of her body type but none quite matching her. I keep imagining her in red, but every woman I’ve seen in red is brunette or definitely not Dany. She certainly made this seem like a much smaller party, I didn’t think I’d be searching through so many women” she chuckled and sipped again.

She giggled with him. “You’re looking for none of the right things”

“Really?” He smiled at her, and she nodded. “Tell me, have I already seen her? Has she seen me?”

“You’ve definitely seen her, and I only know this because that’s when she spotted you”

“Shit” he slumped in his seat, which only caused Missy to laugh harder. “Is she upset I didn’t recognize her?”

“Please! She’s gloating. She said you didn’t make eye contact and she didn’t say anything near you. I’m telling you, you won’t find her”

Now he was even more confused. And he smirked thinking of Dany sipping a drink somewhere watching him, laughing to herself at how well she was playing him. He pondered over Missy saying he was looking for _none_ of the right things. “How did she know it was me?”

“She said you were _brooding_ ” Missy giggled. “That she’d recognize that pout anywhere”

He had to laugh. She loved to call him out for that. “Any luck finding Grey?”

“No, it seems our mutual friend hid him as well as she’s hidden herself” Missy said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I happen to know what he’s wearing” Jon smirked as he took another sip of his drink. “Maybe we could help each other out”

Missy laughed. “Not a chance my friend, I happen to be enjoying this almost as much as she is”

“He will know what you’re wearing now, he’ll see you with me”

“That was my intention. The sooner he finds me, the better. But I’m beginning to think he plans to torture me, as Dany intends to do to you” she chuckled.

“Can you see her right now?” He asked

She began scanning the room, and he tried to watch where her eyes went, but she gave nothing away, and nodded when her face was back to his. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What could he do besides continue scanning the room for her?

“She’s right, you do brood” Missy laughed again. Jon joined her and ordered another drink and began scanning again. He could see Missy doing the same. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Give up yet? ;)**

**Not a chance, my love. I will find you.**

**I can’t wait. Although, you better hurry. The masked bachelors are coming out of the wood work**

**Oh no. I better get to rescuing you.**

**Yes, you must. If I have to admire you from afar much longer, I’m afraid I might soak my dress**

**Mmm what color is this dress?**

**Hmm not sure you’ve seen this color on me**

**That really narrows it down. Can you see me right now?**

**Yes. I hope Missy isn’t giving you any hints.**

**She’s as useless as you in this matter. I even tried to trade info on Grey.**

**I’m quite proud of my work.**

**Oh, I’m sure you are.**

He didn’t get another text from her, so he continued his search. A color he’d never seen on her before? Although that didn’t narrow it down, he could rule out red. He started playing back all of her little cheeky dresses. Black. Blue. Purple. Pink. What did that leave him?

He and Missy made their way away from the bar and started to walk around and mingle. Every time he thought he maybe found Dany, he was proven wrong. He even went as far as approaching one woman and embarrassing himself. They did walk past Grey without Missy noticing and he smirked, but then wondered how many times they’d been past Dany without him noticing. Another hour had came and gone and he was starting to get discouraged.

And then he heard it.

Her voice, her laugh.

Somehow he heard it over all the loud music and chatter around the large room. The shock of what met his eyes when he found where the voice was coming from stopped him dead in his tracks. No wonder he couldn’t find her.

She was talking to a man, and luckily wasn’t facing him, as he intended to catch her just as much by surprise. There was no doubt it was her. His Dany. In yellow, which he never would have guessed, but then it hit him. Missy did say part of his ensemble matched hers, and he totally forgot this. His suit jacket was almost the same color.

The bright silk dress hugged her breasts and torso, she was nearly spilling out of it. It flowed out from the waist to her feet, which he couldn’t see, but he could tell by her height she was wearing heels. She had a gold and feathered mask over her face. But he could still see the blue-gold of her eyes, and her perfect lips covered in red. And her hair was no longer the silver blonde, but a warm brown.

Now that he’d found her, he did remember someone in a similar dress coming up to the bar to order a drink shortly after he’d planted himself there. He would have never guessed it was her. Missy noticed that he’d spotted her and smiled, sending him on his way. He managed to sneak around the room to get behind her. She was still talking to the same man. Jon didn’t recognize him. He got close up behind her and wrapped an arm around her, splaying his hand across her stomach.

“You sure play dirty, Miss Targaryen” he whispered in her ear. He could see the smirk spreading across her cheek as she realized it was him. She and the man nodded to each other and he turned and walked away. She reached one arm behind her around his neck as she turned her head slightly to kiss his cheek, before fully turning to face him. “How?” She asked, surprised.

“I told you I could spot you in any crowd Dany” he leaned down to kiss her.

“Did Missy or Grey help you?”

“No, although Missy isn’t going to be too happy with you if she doesn’t find Grey soon” he smirked.

She smiled, shaking her head. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I happened to be looking for an icy blonde” he joked, pointing to her hair.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it” he kissed her again.

“You seriously found me with no help?”

“Yes. I heard your laugh love. And I followed it only to find this beautiful woman with this unmistakable smile” he whispered roughly in her ear and kissed her. “And these mesmerizing eyes that only you have. Although the color of your dress didn’t help, until your text I was looking for red. But I also smelled your perfume once I got close enough. I know you Dany. I pay attention” he smirked, kissing her again and again. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her.

She pulled away only to gaze into his eyes. If she wasn’t wearing a mask he’d swear hers were holding back tears. “I love you” she said. He pulled her as close as possible and stroked her cheek. “I love you, too” he managed to get out before she kissed him again.

A slower song began playing over the speakers. “Dance with me” she said, before pulling him towards the dance floor. They were eventually surrounded by couples, but with her in his arms, he felt like it was just them. He happened to notice over her shoulder that Missy had found Grey, or maybe he’d found her. But they were together nonetheless.

He held Dany close as they glided around the room to the love song. Some part about it felt almost more intimate than any moment they spent wrapped up in each other naked. And he could tell for some reason she was emotional. The look in her eyes, the way she was holding him nearly too close, clenching his suit, excessively kissing him. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was her. And being here with her. He ran his hands along her back, against the smooth silk of her dress.

“Was I the first to figure out it was you?” He asked, breaking their silence.

“Missy knew of course, and Jorah and Barry insisted they know so they could keep an eye on me, with Daario being out and all. The man I was talking to when you found me was the CEO of Lannister Co. They’ve been trying to work a deal to merge with KLTC for some time now. He’s Tyrion’s brother. He knew, but only because I pulled him into conversation about it. But other than that, just you”

“He seemed very disappointed when I found you” he smirked

“I told him I was waiting for my lover to find me” she kissed the nape of his neck near his ear.

“Hmmm and that he has. I’m glad I found you before you ruined this dress” he smirked.

She giggled “Jon Stark, if I didn’t know you better I’d say you were trying to seduce me”

“My love, I feel you know me better than almost anyone, so you should know that that’s exactly what I’m doing”

They both laughed. She kissed his neck again as the song came to an end, still holding him close, and then moved to kiss his lips again. Moments later they were lost in their kiss, only breaking apart to move off the dance floor. They went to Missy and Grey and found that she had finally found him, not the other way around. They talked for a while and had a drink or two before they all went back out onto the dance floor.

After a couple of hours, he and Dany both were ready to escape the party. Luckily it was coming to an end. Dany went up to the main stage and drug him with her, taking the microphone, thanking everyone for coming, and saying she hoped they all found their lovers before kissing him and bidding everyone goodnight. Missy and Grey were staying in one of the rooms on the island, along with a few other couples. She tasked her security team with seeing that everyone was out of the castle before turning back to him.

“Come with me” she whispered in his ear and took his hand. They made their way to the winding staircase in the corner of the room. Once at the top, she led him towards another staircase, and then another, before they were eventually near the top of the castle. It probably wouldn’t have taken them as long had they not been getting lost in kissing the other at every opportunity.They came to a dark hallway with a handful of doors he assumed were bedrooms. She pulled him to the one at the end of the hall and opened the door.

As soon as she had the door open he was grabbing her by the waist and slamming her up against the back of the door as it closed. His mouth was on hers instantly in a messy, needy kiss. Her hands looped around his neck and he could feel her fingernails go into his hair and dig into the skin at the back of his neck, pulling him even closer into her.

“You’re so beautiful Dany” he whispered, as he began kissing down her neck.

She greedily pulled his mouth back to hers in another heated kiss. He knew what she needed.

He began pulling her dress up at her thighs, just enough to take hold of her under her buttocks before lifting her up against the door. He found that she was once again not wearing panties. He could get used to that. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she held on tighter to his shoulders, their lips never parting. That was until she got even more impatient and leaned back against the door to give her just enough room to reach down around her bunched up dress and unzip his pants and pull his cock out.

She stroked him a few times before he lifted her a little higher and let go of her on his bad side just enough to line himself up to her entrance before slinking his arm back around her and driving into her. They kissed breathlessly as he thrust deep inside of her, quick and rough. Their bodies moved together as if they were running out of time. Her hands grasped his face, their tongues entangling with fervor, parting only to let out the loud moans they pulled out of each other.

He continued to pound into her, her deep breaths and moans driving him further into the depths that were just Dany. He wasn’t sure what it was about that night, but something inside him craved every part of her, made him want to claim every inch of her, and something told him she felt the same.

As if he wasn’t already lost in her, she moved her hands back to the back of his neck, holding him to her as he kissed the tops of her breasts, and whispered in his ear. “Make me cum baby” she moaned.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He sped up his movements and clenched her ass cheeks, pushing her down onto him hard. It wasn’t long before she was trembling, moaning his name into the air, her fingers pressing roughly into his skin holding them impossibly close. He followed not too far behind her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm on his cock as he spilled inside her.

Once he caught his breath, he slowly put her down until her feet hit the floor. He wasn’t sure when or where she removed them but he realized she no longer had heels on. She was still breathless as they stood with their foreheads to the others, still in each other’s embrace, not wanting to part.

“Fuck Jon your side!” She pulled back worried.

“I’m alright love”

“You shouldn’t have held me up, you’re going to be hurting now”

“Hey” he said, bringing her back to him. “I’m okay, I’ll be okay. If I do end up in pain, it was worth it” he winked.

“This is going to sound terrible, but I’m going to have to agree” she chuckled. They finally gathered themselves and turned into the room.

“Well, these are my _chambers_ ” she smiled, exaggerating chambers like they were centuries old. He probably could have walked into the room on his own and guessed it was Dany’s. It had dark marble floors and dark grey walls with white fur rugs draped along the floors. There was a balcony and the doors to it were open with white curtains flowing in the breeze. The only light in the room was the fire place and some candles lit around the room. The bed was opposite the all white one in her penthouse. It was a large four poster bed with red satin sheets and bedding.

“It’s very you” he smirked.

“I suppose so” she said softly as she began slowly undressing him.

“Now who’s seducing who?”

She chuckled “I’m sorry love, there’s just something about undressing you from a suit that drives me wild”

“Well in that case, carry on” he smirked, and so she did. “But also expect me to return the favor. Don’t get me wrong, that dress is beautiful, especially on you, but I have every intention of having it on the floor very shortly”

“I’d expect no less from the man I love” she whispered and nipped his neck.

He reveled in the way her small fingers ran down the lapels of his suit jacket before sliding it off of him, taking notice of the cuff links on his shirt that she got him. She took his hands in hers and brought one hand to her lips, kissing his palm. She let go and moved to start unbuttoning his shirt and then stopped after a few buttons. “I want to show you something” she whispered, and he nodded.

She took his hand and led him back to the door. They stepped into the hall and began tiptoeing their way back around the eerie castle of Dragonstone. After passing through several halls and stairways, they came to two large doors. She pulled a key out of seemingly no where and inserted it into the keyhole and pulled the doors open.

The door opened to a large room with stone walls carved into dragons. There was a long table that made up the length of the room. It was illuminated by the candlelit chandeliers that hung over it. “I figured if anyone could appreciate the beauty of this room, it’d be you” she said softly and smiled to him. She ran her fingertips over the table. “They call it the-“

“The painted table” he finished her sentence. “I’ve heard stories. I didn’t know if it was real”

“They say my ancestors would gather at this table to plan all their battles”

“They also say your ancestors rode dragons Dany” he smirked

“Maybe they did” she winked

He followed her fingertips and ran them over the table. “It’s beautiful”

“I had it restored recently. I was going to bring you here tomorrow, but I love it in here at night”

“I can see why” he stared out the opening at the end of the room. You could see the shores of the island, the sea, and all the colors of the sky. It was soothing, calm. She moved to stand beside him, and he pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her, and her hands held them there. “I’m so glad I found you” he whispered in her ear.

“I honestly didn’t think you would”

“You shouldn’t doubt me love” he chuckled “but that’s not what I meant”

She turned to face him, still wrapped in his embrace, her hands resting on his biceps.

“I meant that I’m glad that I found you in life. That what ever it was brought us together”

“Me too” she softened and placed a hand on his cheek. “I hate to be selfish, but sometimes I feel like the gods made you just for me”

“It’s not selfish. If I was made for you, then you were definitely fashioned just for me”

She leaned up to kiss him, softly at first and he deepened the kiss, pulling her tight to him. He turned to push her towards the table, stopping when he felt her back against it. He reached around and slowly unzipped her dress as her fingers fumbled at his shirt again, continuing her unbuttoning from earlier. Once she was done he pulled away to pull his shirt off as she shimmied out of her dress.

He lifted her up onto the table and kissed her aggressively before moving down to her neck, and further to her breasts. Her back arched as he licked over her rosy mounds before pushing her back to the cool smooth table. He ran his hands down her thighs, her legs, to her feet and brought them around his waist, pulling her to the edge of the table. He unzipped his suit pants and pulled his cock out, already hard for her as always.

Between his constant desire to be inside of her, and his fear of someone walking in on them, like her security that he knew she had guarding every inch of the castle, he let his impatience get the best of him and wasted no time before surging back into her. Between the remnants of their previous coupling, and her desire for him, she was already plenty ready for him.

Her feet crossed behind him and pushed into his back to bring him further into her, and her hands grabbed at his wrists. His arms wrapped around her thighs, his fingertips pressing hard into her milky soft skin. As he watched his cock appear and disappear inside of her, all he could think was that she really was made just for him. Every part of her fit perfectly around every part of him, even like this.

He pulled his eyes away to meet hers, to watch her come undone underneath him. The way she kept her lips sealed to keep quiet, but failing and letting soft little moans and pants out when he hit the spot inside of her that he knew pulled every inch of her apart. He wanted to tell her how in love with her he was, how absolutely insane he was about her.

But he didn’t need to. He knew his eyes told her everything she needed to know, and so did hers.

He couldn’t stand not feeling her body pressed to his any longer. He pulled her up and met her lips in a heated, hungry kiss as he continued thrusting into her. Moments later she was using his kiss to silence the moans of her climax, and his was right behind hers.

It wasn’t until he pulled away from her that he realized how cold it had become in the room. He picked up his shirt and her dress and helped her back into it. He zipped up the back and kissed the pulse at her neck.

“Let’s get to bed Stark. I think you’ve properly warn me out this evening” she smiled, and pulled him into her.

“Well I would carry you, but-“

“You’ll do no such thing”

She took his hand and entangled her fingers with his and they made the long tread back to her _chambers,_ he smirked at the thought. Despite their mutual exhaustion, they did very little sleeping that night, and spent the rest of the weekend wrapped up in each other in bed on Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Dark Dany has arrived 😍 I personally like Dany/Emilia blonde better, but there are so many more brunette pictures I can use for mood boards, so we'll keep it this way for a little while. 
> 
> What do we think?! I still felt like there was something missing from this chapter, but I hope it all turned out okay. The painted table stuff is what I wish would have happened in S7/S8 😍
> 
> I’m not a swifty AT ALL, but for some reason I pictured Jon and Dany dancing to T Swift’s “Lover”. I just love the lyrics 😩
> 
> Any guesses on what's next?!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love as usual, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy out in the world! ♥️


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany & Jon have a fun night out with friends and a surprise visitor before Jon's company holiday party ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...my filler chapter turned into another long chapter lol apparently I have more fun writing from Dany's POV than I do Jon's! 
> 
> I wanted to have this done and posted before midnight (my time), and I'm about fifteen minutes early so YAY! 
> 
> We'll have one more filler chapter from Jon's POV, and then off to Winterfell we go! I did decide I had too much going on there so there will be a Dany and a Jon chap up North. 
> 
> Ideally I would like to have the next chapter up Tuesday-ish, but no promises, honestly with trying to get back to normal, I may eventually start posting once a week instead of twice, but we'll see! 
> 
> I proofread all but the last page-ish of this, so mistakes & mood board are all me ♥️

A few weeks had passed since the Masquerade. Dany and Jon had spent Halloween at her penthouse passing out candy to the children in her building and having take-out with Missy and Grey. They had also made it to their two-month anniversary. They had mutually agreed that despite it being a big deal to them, especially Dany, that they would no longer get each other gifts for their monthly anniversaries. They would acknowledge it and make a point to spend as much of the day as possible together, but the gifts weren’t necessary.

That particular day happened to be a Saturday, so they got lucky and spent the day in bed together at Jon’s place and then he made them dinner and they binged a new show, finishing off a couple bottles of wine. They had been going back and forth, spending a week at her place, and then a week at his. Dany didn’t say it, out of fear of overthinking things, but she was only hoping that their months would one day turn to years.

She still couldn’t pin point what it was about Jon that made her feel safe, made her feel unafraid of falling completely and irrevocably in love with him. She had resigned herself to feeling that her life would be full of pointless flings and never finding someone she’d _want_ to build a future with, only to find this amazing man that made her feel like she was on top of the world. A man that wanted every part of her, even her flaws. A man she could see herself being with for a long time, forever even, marrying one day, having a family and a home with.

She could never deny their physical attraction. Jon was as handsome and sexy as they came, but it was almost as if he didn’t know it. He catered to her every need, physically and emotionally. He never pushed her, and supported all of her decisions. He adored her, was crazy about her even, and made sure that she knew it, he was never afraid to talk about his feelings. Not that it really mattered, but it was a bonus that he also had his head on his shoulders and matched her even financially. He was almost _too_ perfect, so she couldn’t help but to fear that one day it was all going to come crashing down on her.

But that day wasn’t today, and so she carried on. She’d had a busy week at the office. Between her taking so much time off to be with Jon when he was hurt, to then starting back with only half days for another two weeks, when she finally went back full time, she was swamped with work. She certainly let her stress get the best of her, but she finally felt like things were caught up.

It had been right over six weeks since Jon’s injury and his follow up appointment went well, despite him pushing himself a little too far a few times during their _activities_. Everything was almost back to normal, aside from him still getting the occasional headache, which they were told was normal. He had went back to gradually going back to work that week as well. She could admit it was nice to have him only a floor away from her during the day again, but she of course worried about him re-injuring himself.

They hadn’t seen or heard anything from Daario. She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or worried. Her security team did tell her the day after the masquerade that he’d shown up asking to speak with her, but they refused and he’d left without any fuss. She knew he’d surface eventually. She only hoped they could sit down like adults and talk without any violence or harsh words, but truthfully she didn’t have anything nice to say to him after what he did to Jon.

But it was Friday, and she needed to destress, so they had made plans with their friends to go out that night. They could probably both use a drink and her some dancing right about then. Jon’s company holiday party was the next day, so they’d have plenty of fun for the weekend. She had one last virtual meeting to get through before she could be done for the day. She had been so busy she hadn’t seen him since that morning, not even for lunch, so she was happy when she saw a text come in from him.

**Sending a surprise up for you, hope you’re not too busy** 😬

**What are you up to Stark?**

A minute or so later there was a knock at her office door. “Come in” she said, Missy looking at her curiously from her couch. She looked up to see a man coming in that looked oddly similar to her lover. She narrowed her eyes in question, getting a cheeky smile in return.

“You must be my surprise?” She joked, still wondering what the hell was going on.

The man walked across the room to meet her and held his hand out. “I hope so” he laughed “I’m Robb Stark, Jon’s cousin”

“Oh goodness!” She pulled him in for a hug “That explains the resemblance”

“So we’ve been told” he giggled “although I like to think I’m a bit more good looking than him”

“You’re asking the wrong girl” she laughed

“He should be up shortly, I couldn’t wait for him to finish what he was doing before coming up to meet this lovely woman he won’t shut up about”

Dany blushed “Well I hope I live up to his tales”

“I would say so far you do” he chuckled. “he’s quite smitten with you”

“Well the feeling is mutual” she said, and as if on queue Jon waltzed into her office. He came and put an arm around her, resting his hand at the small of her back and kissed her temple.

“Well, I guess here’s your head start on meeting those pesky Starks I’ve told you about” he smiled.

“Yes, I thought for a moment I was seeing double” she giggled

“I thought I’d surprise Jon here and come hang out for the weekend. I can’t miss the Stark holiday party right?” He winked to Jon

“I’m glad you came. We’re actually staying at Dany’s this weekend, so you’re welcome to the loft, you’ll have the place to yourself. Just don’t make a mess”

“That’d actually be great. I didn’t even book a hotel, just jumped on the jet and flew in” he grinned nervously. “Anyway,I’ll get out of your hair, Jon said you had a meeting, but it was nice to finally meet you Daenerys”

“Likewise! Hey, you should come out with us tonight, we’re going to have some drinks at Wildfire with a bunch of friends”

“I’d love to! Jon, text me the info, I’m going to go get settled at the loft and I can meet you guys later”

“I will, see you then” Jon answered, and his might-as-well-be twin turned to leave.

“Well that was weird” Jon said as he turned to her.

“Why?”

“He never comes here”

“Maybe he just wanted to see you?”

“No, something seems off”

“Well, regardless, I’m glad I get to meet him before we go to Winterfell. I need as many Starks on my side as possible” she teased “Besides, he seemed really happy to see you”

“Yeah, I guess he did” he leaned down to kiss her. “I’ll leave you be, I’m trying to get done on time so we can get out of here”

“I should be off this call around six, will that be enough time for you?”

“That works. I’ll see you then” he kissed her again and went on his way.

Dany got to her meeting with Missy, another catch up with her magazine team. They were getting closer and closer to launch and her team was planning to start in the building after the first of the new year. They wrapped up and she and Missy got their things ready to head home. She went down to grab Jon and they went down to leave. Jon had been riding with her in the mornings since his injury. She figured he’d probably go back to driving his truck soon.

Jorah drove them all home and they quickly readied to head out. She opted for a short black dress, and was surprised to see Jon put on a dark blue suit.

“Baby zip me up please” she asked.

“Only if I can unzip you later” he winked and came to help her. His soft touches gave her goosebumps. “I don’t know that I’ll ever get used to this dark hair”

“Good, by the time you get used to it I probably will have changed it back” she giggled. She felt her zipper reach the top and turned around to face him. He had his first few buttons undone and no tie. She pulled him by the lapels of his suit jacket to kiss him. “Thank you”

By the time they got to Wildfire, it was a little after 8PM. Missy and Grey had rode with them, and Margery, Dorreah, Robb, Tormund, and Gilly had all met them there. She had recently learned that Gilly was married to Tormund. She wasn’t sure how she never put two and two together, and Jon had never mentioned it until she asked after catching them flirting one day at Jon’s building. He also figured she put the pieces together herself.

Jon went to the bar with the guys to get drinks while she and the girls found them a table to sit at. When the guys found them Jon came up behind her and held her close, kissing her cheek as he handed her her drink from behind. He seemed to be being even more territorial over her than usual around his brother. But she didn’t mind. She pulled his arms around her to keep him there. They eventually moved to sit, with Jon on her left, Robb to his left, and Missy at her right.

“How are things up North?” She heard him ask Robb.

He shrugged “Same as always. Steady. I needed a break, wanted to see you”

“A break from what?”

“Everything with the family. You’ll see when you get up there. Dad’s always pissed about something. Doesn’t like Sansa living with her boyfriend, doesn’t like that Arya won’t marry Gendry, you know he’s always wanted one of us to marry a Baratheon. Tie our families together” he shook his head and sipped his beer.

“Well he sure as hells ain’t gonna get that from Arya”

“Right” Robb chuckled.

“What else? How my mom? You found you a lucky lady yet?”

“No, I’m thinking about taking yours” they laughed and Dany rolled her eyes and joined them.

“Not a chance, I’m keeping the Stark I’ve got” she smiled and kissed Jon’s cheek.

“Your mom’s good, spending a lot of time with Davos it seems. My dad is pissed he’s the only one you haven’t told about this little lady”

“I figured one of you would tell him”

“We have”

They rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Dany pulled Jon to the dance floor and they danced away from everyone. After a while they made their way back to the table and Robb seemed to be hitting it off with Margery, which was funny considering Jon had mentioned Robb to Margery the last time they were at Wildfire. Jon smirked and shook his head. Tormund and Gilly were the first to leave, needing to get home to their son. With Robb hitting on Margery, she could tell Dorreah felt like the odd one out, so she took off not long after. They all went back out to the dance floor and lost track of time.

After a while, Dany was starting to feel the effects of her drinks and decided to slow it down. She could hardly keep her hands off of Jon on a normal day, so after drinking all night, she had zero control remaining and found herself feeling him up under the table and pulling him in to deep kisses any chance she got. He only laughed and shook his head at her.

“Ready to go home love?” He spoke in her ear, his deep northern accent making his voice like velvet.

She nodded and turned to Missy to see if they were ready. She nodded too. She turned back to Jon “Ask them if they need rides” she said, nodding towards Margery and Robb. She watched him whisper to Robb and Robb in turn whisper to Margery, who he had his arm around. Robb turned back to Jon and said something that she couldn’t hear, and then Jon turned back to her.

“They’re going to share a cab”

She looked to Margery, raising an eyebrow and giving her a look that said she wanted to make sure she was okay. Margery smirked and nodded, and so Dany smiled and shook her head and moved to head towards the door with Jon’s hand in hers. Jorah and Barry pulled the car around and the four of them loaded up to go home.

They ended up dropping Missy and Grey off at Grey’s building. Once they got out, they headed to Dany’s. When they pulled into the parking garage, Jorah and Barry got out to go make sure everything was clear, which had became the new normal anytime no one had been at her home for a while, ever since Daario had hurt Jon. She didn’t think it was necessary, but she knew Barry would never take no for an answer when it came to her safety.

She looked over and Jon had taken off his suit jacket. She watched him run his hand through his hair, his beautiful muscles showing from the top of his shirt being unbuttoned. Unable to resist any longer, she moved to Jon’s lap to straddle him in the back seat and pulled his face to hers in a heated kiss. He followed suit, placing his hands over the back of her neck and her lower back. “Dany” he managed to get out between her kisses.

“Shhh” she silenced him.

“They’re going to be back any second”

“Then I guess you better hurry” she smirked and he shook his head chuckling before inhaling deeply and whispering “Fuck”, causing her to giggle, knowing she’d won this battle. He reached down and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, hurrying and sliding his hand up her dress to find her sex, finding her already wet for him. She lifted up enough for him to line himself up to her before she sat back down, letting him slide deep inside of her.

She rode him as hard and as fast as she could, knowing he was right, Jorah and Barry would return any moment and as much as she didn’t usually care, they were the last two people she wanted catching her having sex. She grabbed on tight to the back of his neck and his bicep. His hands moved to her butt, pulling her further into him each time she thrusted down. Knowing they were running out of time, he moved one hand back around and up her dress and moved his thumb to circle her nub.

“Cum for me Dany” he whispered heavily in her ear “Cum on my cock baby” he moved his free hand up into her hair. She loved when he whispered dirty things to her, so within seconds she was coming undone on top of him. “Ah, yes baby. Oh gods you feel so good” she moaned. He pulled her face to his by her chin, crashing her lips into his as he grunted and came with her.

They sat still, catching their breath when she heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator. She hurried and moved off of Jon, pulling her panties back in place, hoping they would soak up as much of their combined juices as possible. Jon quickly put his cock back into his pants and zipped them up. She moved to get out of the car before either of her trusty men could get there to let her out. She knew it probably smelled like sex in the car now, and they’d be quickly found out.

“Everything’s clear” Barry said as he made it to them.

“Great, thank you Barry” she smiled and Jon stepped out of the car behind her. Luckily they all made their way back to the elevator and she turned her head to smirk at Jon and took his hand. He grinned back and shook his head.

Once they were alone after Barry and Jorah had stepped off the elevator on their floor, they both bursted into laughter.

“You’re quite the needy woman, you know that?”

“Only for you” she winked and leaned up to kiss him.

“I think that’s the fastest we’ve ever finished” he chuckled

“Probably so” she laughed “But if there’s anyone who can finish me off in only a few minutes, it’s you”

“You have a filthy mouth” he teased, his mouth hovering over hers

“Look who’s talking” she laughed and kissed him again.

They finally made it into her place and she discarded her heels and handed them to him to take up to her closet, while she went to get them waters from the kitchen. By the time she made it upstairs he was already undressed and in bed, so she did the same. She could feel his eyes on her as she stripped down to nothing before putting on a black silk pajama shorts and tank set.

“Why do you do that?” He asked, as she nonchalantly tip toed to her side of the bed.

“Do what?” She pretended to be oblivious.

“Put on these sexy little pajamas all the time that you know I’m just going to take off of you” he smirked.

She was going to say ‘the same reason you leave your underwear on’ but she lifted the comforter to find him unashamedly naked. “Maybe I like watching you take them off of me” she teased. In her defense, she had every intention of putting them back on when they were finished, but she never did. Partly because she was too exhausted, and partly because all she wanted to feel on her body was the warmth of Jon’s skin.

“I guess that’s good then, because I like taking them off of you” he winked and moved astride her. “Besides, it’s only fair, I didn’t get to unzip you” they laughed.

“Well you know how much I love seeing my man step out of a suit, so I think I got cheated as well” she grinned and kissed him.

“I suppose it’s a good thing we have to dress up tomorrow night then”

“Mmm I can’t wait” she moved to kiss him again. After letting him slowly pull her pajama’s right back off, he rolled them so that she was straddling him once again, and she had him again, but this time they took their time and let their hands worship every inch of each other’s bodies.

They slept in the next morning, which they hadn’t been able to do in some time. Jon had paid Gilly to organize their holiday party which was happening the weekend before thanksgiving, wanting to get it out of the way so that his employees could have open schedules for the actual holidays. He just seemed thankful he didn’t have to handle any of the planning and prepping, he claimed to be terrible at that sort of thing.

Jon also let her know that not only did he invite all his employees and their significant others, but he also extended the invitation to all of his suppliers and their significant others, which likely meant that Ygritte would be there. Despite not being very fond of the woman, Dany promised to be on her best behavior as long as she kept her hands to herself, to which Jon laughed.

They spent most of the day in bed watching tv, only getting up to eat lunch, which she found Jon cooking in nothing but black skinny jeans, and her in just his dress shirt from the night before, so they found themselves more making out all over her kitchen then actually cooking or eating. When the evening rolled around they showered together and then got ready for the party. Dany had to admit she was nervous. Not only because of Ygritte, but she’d never been around Jon with only his friends. She knew historically men acted different around their friends, especially when there was alcohol involved. Besides that it was his company, so he was required to mingle. She wondered if she’d run into any other women Jon had been involved with before. But she knew she was overthinking all of this.

Once she was done with her hair and makeup she snuck out of the bathroom where he was still getting ready. She made way for her closet, eager to slip into the dress she’d picked out for the night. It was black and long sleeved. It had a deep v in the front, and although the dress went to the floor, there was a slit up the left side to her upper thigh. She’d had her hair down and curled. She put on a diamond bracelet and a blue diamond ring that was her mothers. She grabbed a pair of black heels, deciding to put them on when they were on their way.

When she stepped out of the closet, Jon was tying his tie. He wore a traditional black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped. She slinked over to him and took his tie out of his hands and finished tying it for him.

“You’re trying to kill me” he muttered.

She giggled and finally met his gaze “You like?”

“Baby...I love” he smirked and twirled her around.

“Well let’s go before we’re late. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get home and you can take it off of me” she winked.

They made their way down to the car, and of course her trusty men were already waiting for them. As soon as they got into the back seat should couldn’t help but giggle at thoughts of the previous night. Jon’s hand found her thigh and gripped it tight and she looped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder.

They eventually reached their destination, only about fifteen minutes early. It was at bar that he’d rented out. Jon had hired security to run at the party. He told her it was necessary, anything could happen with an open bar, but she knew it was just because of her. Barry stood sentry with another guard at the door, always on the lookout for Daario.

When they entered, a waiter greeted them and they each took a flute of champagne. Jon stopped and eyed the room before they started making rounds. After about ten minutes, they were bombarded by Robb with none other than Margery on his arm. He hugged Jon and she hugged Margery, and then they swapped. Margery looked happy, which she could appreciate. “I’ll go get us drinks love” Jon told her, and she nodded as he and Robb made their way towards the bar.

“Spill” she looked to Margery smirking as soon as the guys were out of earshot.

Margery laughed “Now I know why you’ve hung onto Jon like you have”

“Margery!” Dany playfully slapped her arm.

“All jokes aside, Robb is great. I know it won’t go anywhere because he doesn’t live here, so we’re just having fun. But he’s so sweet and seems to know exactly what to say to get me to do what ever he wants” she smirked.

“Hmmm well they certainly have that in common” Dany sipped her champagne. “I assume you stayed at Jon’s loft last night?”

“Yes I did. But don’t worry, we stayed strictly in the guest room. I can only imagine the many places you’ve defiled in that house” they both laughed. “Who’s the red head?” Margery asked, nodding towards the bar.

Just as she knew she would, Ygritte had found Jon and was hugging him and Robb hello, she assumed. She rolled her eyes “Jon’s ex”

“She’s rather friendly”

“She sure is” Dany sipped again, keeping her eyes on Jon. She couldn’t help but notice that Jon seemed happy to see her. But she had to remind herself that they _were_ friends. She didn’t want what was obviously her jealousy to come between that. She could trust Jon, he’d proven that to her many times. But it wasn’t him she didn’t trust. She decided to ignore it for now.

“They’re friends, she manages one of the suppliers he uses” she added

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I trust Jon”

“Yes, I suppose you’re watching him like a hawk because you trust him”

She turned to Margery then. “It’s her I don’t trust. Jon is too nice, he doesn’t see when people are being conniving” she rolled her eyes. “This is the same man that tried to make peace with Daario right before they beat the living hell out of each other”

“You do have a point”

About that time Jon was back at her side with his hand at the small of her back, and a glass of wine for her in the other hand. He traded her for the empty champagne flute and sat it on a tray the next time a waiter passed by. They continued to greet anyone they had missed the first time, Robb now joining them. He introduced her to everyone as his girlfriend, and he never took his hand off her. Tormund eventually showed up and came to mingle with them.

“Where’s my woman?” He asked, taking a sip of a drink he’d already gotten from the bar.

“She’s around here somewhere” Jon answered.

“Gods Jonny boy, get this lady a real drink” he said, pointing to her glass and she giggled.

“What’s wrong with wine Tormund?” She asked, smirking.

“Too fruity. You probably couldn’t handle the whisky” he laughed.

Dany took his drink from him and handed him hers. “I’ll have you know Tormund, I grew up drinking whisky with my father.” She sipped the drink. “A ‘mans drink’ he called it, he’d tell me any daughter of his would grow up to be able to do anything a man could do” she smirked and downed the drink.

“I like this one Stark, you better keep her” Tormund laughed.

“I plan to” Jon smiled and pulled her closer to him.

What had started out as background music turned a bit louder and everyone started to disperse to dance. “May I have this dance my love?” Jon asked her dramatically, holding out his hand. She giggled and took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. It was a slower song, which is what she assumed most of the night would be.

She was enjoying being wrapped in Jon’s arms, feeling his warmth surround her and his hand entangled in hers, the other resting once again at the small of her back, slowly making it’s way lower. As they slowly danced in circles she noticed Margery dancing with Robb, Gilly with Tormund, and even Ygritte with another man. Perhaps she’d brought a date.

When the song had come to an end, she had no intention of letting Jon go and planned to just continue their dancing into the next song when Robb interrupted them. “Mind if I cut in?” He smirked at her. She and Jon both smirked and shook their heads as they parted and he handed her off to Robb. “I’ve got my eyes on you Stark” he Jon teased as he backed away. She saw Margery grab him to dance, which she was thankful for, before the women came out of the woodworks for him, including Ygritte.

“I’m not done grilling you Targaryen” Robb smirked. She was growing fond of the other Stark. Besides the fact that aside from their hair color and Jon being a bit more toned than Robb, they were identical, he seemed a bit more of a jokester, and as Jon had warned her, quite the playboy.

“From what I’ve heard, you spent the night with one of my best friends, so it seems it should be I that is grilling you Stark”

“And so you shall, but your grilling must conclude first”

“What do you want to know?” She asked as they twirled around. Despite the flirt that he was, Robb did keep his hands in respectful places, one around hers and the other at her mid-back.

“What are your intentions with Jon?” He asked seriously. “I know the man is more than capable of taking care of himself, and I’m not sure what all he’s told you, but he hasn’t had the best of luck with relationships. I don’t want him to get hurt, he’s more like a brother to me than a cousin. And I’m a tad bit older, so I have to look out for him”

She smirked “It’s good that he has people like you that care about him. He’s told me enough about his past, as have I about my own. And I’m sure he’s told you a bit as well, or you wouldn’t be so worried. But I love him. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything and I don’t know how I feel about that, it’s scary, but I can say that I have no intentions of ever hurting him”

“He has told me some. I’m sorry about your family Daenerys”

Not the topic she wanted to discuss. “Thank you” she said softly.

“If it’s any consolation, if things do work out with Jon and you’re with him for the long haul, you’ll have more family than you probably want with us Starks” he chuckled.

She smiled back at him “I hope so”

“He also told me what you did for him when he was hurt. Flying to him. That was brave”

“I’d do anything for him” she smiled, looking over Robb’s shoulder at Jon.

“So tell me, is this Daario still a threat to either of you?”

“I’m not sure. I’d hope not. Obviously for both of our sakes, but Daario was important to me once, not as a lover but as a friend. I know that our friendship, and even our professional relationship are beyond repair at this point, but I’d like to end things on a better note than they are right now”

“I can understand that” he said seriously. “I must admit I was worried you were with him for his money, but after visiting your empire yesterday I must say now I’m worried it’s the other way around” they both laughed.

“Did you not know who I was?”

“I mean I knew what he told me, but I must admit I didn’t do my homework” he chuckled.

About that time the song was ending, and she could tell their conversation was not over, so she continued with Robb into the next song. She saw Jon still talking to Margery, no longer dancing, but about that time Ygritte slithered her way to him and almost literally drug him out to dance with her. Dany’s eyes narrowed and she could feel her heart speeding up. She knew she couldn’t be upset with Jon, he was incapable of telling people no, but it didn’t hurt any less.

“Am I safe to trust him with her?” She asked Robb, knowing he’d figure out soon enough who she was talking about. Robb looked around to find Jon and rolled his eyes, whispering ‘Gods’ under his breath.

“If I’m being honest, if you were anyone else, I’d say no. Only because Jon was easily seduced by her before, I think he was just lonely being in a new city with no friends or family. But he’s absolutely mad about you Daenerys. I’ve never seen him this way with anyone. When I say he won’t shut up about you, I mean it. Our group text with the girls has basically become a Daenerys shrine” he laughed and she smiled, shaking her head. She could only imagine. “But truthfully, Jon is an honest man. He’d never be unfaithful, especially not to you”

“That’s good to know”

“What about you?”

“I would never cheat on Jon. I personally don’t see the point in cheating. If you feel the need to entertain someone else, or fall for someone else, leave the person you’re with before it goes too far. Don’t waste their time”

Robb nodded but became oddly quiet for some time. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience” he finally said.

“I guess you could say that”

“Well, it’s good to see him so happy. And I think it’s safe to say that that is one hundred percent because of you” he smiled at her, and she returned it, not really knowing what to say. Jon made her just as happy. “So I suppose it’s my turn to be grilled” Robb added.

She giggled. “Yes, yes it is. So...what are your intentions with my friend, Stark?” She laughed, how cliche of them.

He laughed with her. “Margery is beautiful, fun. But we’ve been honest with each other about it. Obviously it can’t go anywhere with me living thousands of miles away”

“As long as you’ve both made your intentions clear, it’s fine by me”

“Well that was easy” he chuckled.

“I’m not sure if we’ve met the same Margery. The woman is quite stubborn and she’ll do what she wants regardless of my opinion”

“I certainly get that feeling about her”

Before they could talk any more, Jon was pulling her away from Robb. “I think you’ve hogged my woman enough for one evening” he joked and Robb smiled and put his hands up in surrender, turning to likely go find Margery. Jon pulled her impossibly close and put his arm back around her, taking her hand back into his, his eyes glued to hers as they began to slow dance again.

“Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you with your hands on that woman?” She said softly, trying not to be too serious.

“Probably the same that it does to me to see Robb with his hands on you” he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him. “He’s your family”

“It doesn’t matter. I love Robb, don’t get me wrong, he’s like a brother to me, but he’s notorious for setting his sights on things that are mine” she noticed his jaw clench and his eyes left hers.

“Hey” she pressed her hand to his cheek, bringing him to look back at her. “No one will ever take me away from you”

“Good, because the only woman I want my hands on is you” he smirked and she shook her head before he leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss, neither of them caring who was watching, although, the little bit of pettiness inside her hoped that Ygritte was watching.

“How much later are we staying?” She asked, with her eyes still closed and her cheek pressed to his when their lips finally parted, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Eager to get home are we?”

“Hmmm eager for you to rip this dress off of me and fuck me like you promised” She whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe, her hand gripping the back of his neck.

He groaned, causing her to laugh, and looked at his watch. “Yup, let’s get the fuck out of here” he pulled away from her and led the way out the door. It only took a couple minutes for Jorah to pull the car around. He was antsy in the car, bouncing his leg and playing with her fingers, she had to stifle a laugh.

They finally pulled into her parking garage and since Grey had been on watch all night, Dany didn’t need Barry to check her house. He still wanted to do a check in with security, so they bid he and Jorah goodnight and made for the elevator. Before she could turn to push the button for her floor Jon had her up against the wall in the elevator.

He had her face cupped in one hand and reached to push the “P” to take them up to her floor with the other, and then moved it to her thigh at the top of the slit of her dress, pulling her leg up around him. Their lips crashed into the other’s in a kiss that felt like their lips were at war with the other.

He slid his hand up to her cunt and pulled her panties to the side to feel her, and she didn’t have to see the way his pupils were blown black to know that she was dripping wet. She knew. “Fuck” he moaned, and the next thing she knew he was pushing the stop button on the elevator, and they came to a halt. His fingers glided through her folds. “How long have you been like this?” He softly spoke in her ear.

“Since I saw you in this suit before we left” she teased and pulled at his tie, he groaned and their lips came back together and she bit at his bottom lip. She could feel his bulge through his pants against her stomach. He moved to lift her other leg but she grabbed his hand. “There’s a camera in here” 

“Where?” He nearly growled.

“Behind you in the corner”

He took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m going to make you cum Dany. Do not move, and do not make a sound” his eyes glared into hers and she nodded. He continued his ministrations on her cunt, starting with rubbing over her nether lips, then inserting one finger, and then two. He started to hit the spot inside of her that he knew would bring her to the edge. With his free hand he pushed the stop button again to get the elevator going before he started working at her clit. She squeezed his bicep with one hand, and the other at his back, clenching his suit. His lips were back on hers in a bruising kiss and she used his mouth to silence her moans, coming undone at his fingertips, literally.

The elevator pinged and he held the door open as she caught her breath and righted herself. “Now get your sexy ass upstairs and wait for me” he smirked and slapped her ass as she stepped into her foyer. She smirked at him over her shoulder and made her way upstairs, excited that he was once again taking control. 

She sat on her bed and unlatched the buckles of her heels, stretching her feet when he came into her bedroom with water bottles and both of their phones in hand. “Left this on the counter before we left” he handed it to her. There were a few missed calls and texts but nothing that seemed important, so she sat it down to charge on her bedside table and moved to stand in front of Jon.

She knew last time there was no touching allowed, but she’d take her chances and ran her hands down his chest, pushing up under his suit jacket to slide it off of him. She looked up at him and began kissing him again, softly, slowly. She pulled his tie loose and dropped it on the floor next to them with his jacket. She was on to her favorite part, the unbuttoning, and unzipping. Freeing his beautiful chest, and perfect cock. Once she rid him of his shirt, his hands were on her. She didn’t know how he managed to be aggressive but soft at the same time.

She could feel him searching for a zipper or a clasp on her dress. Little did he know he would find none. He surprisingly gave up and pulled the sleeves off her shoulder, and ripped it from the bottom of the deep v neck to her waist where it’d given enough to fall off of her. The sound of the fabric tearing driving her wild. He grunted and groaned as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

He bent over to pull off her panties, dark blue lace. She had no bra on, as it would have been impossible with her dress. He quickly discarded his underwear as well, and then his socks before he climbed on top of her. His lips and tongue were everywhere. He had to have tasted every inch of her body, his beard leaving burns all over her skin. He ran his tongue through her nether lips, as if she needed any more wetness there, before making his way back up to her lips.

Tasting herself on his tongue drove her wild every time. The next moment he was buried inside her. She felt the familiar fullness of him that she loved. She wanted to drown in him. She couldn’t pin point what it was for either of them, but they both seemed rather insatiable that night, more than usual. His mouth was at her neck like he was hungry for her, like a wolf. He rocked deep inside of her over and over, her hands pulling him into her as if she could make their two bodies one.

Every single one of her senses were flooded with him. She could taste the saltiness of skin as she kissed his neck, and the scotch on his lips. She could smell his cologne on his body, and again the scotch on his breath. She could feel the tightness of his skin as she gripped the back of his neck and his arm, the hard muscle at his side that her legs clung to, the thickness of his cock inside her. Hear his breathless moans at her ear, and see the look in his eyes when he whispered “I love you” that told her he meant every word.

“Gods I love you baby” she whispered back as they came together and she could feel tears well in her eyes. She was more emotional than ever, wanting nothing more than to be completely wrapped up in him for every moment of the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked! I'm getting more comfortable writing smut, but I never want to be repetitive, so if it ever is, call me out! 
> 
> I really wanted to put Brienne with Tormund, but I felt like Gilly would fit in more with Dany & Co., and I've never read them paired before, so we're rolling with it. We'll get more background on that situation later. 
> 
> I know I said no more Ygritte, but it happened, and I kept it light lol! 
> 
> I hope everyone is still staying safe & healthy out there! Our SAH order is lifting after the weekend, but with a newborn, I'm still super nervous, so we'll probably still be staying home for a while, as long as my work allows us to continue to WFH 😬
> 
> So what's next? What was up with Robb? Where the heck is Daario? 🤔 Thank you all for the continued love for this fic. Your comments keep me motivated, and I love seeing people love this story as much as I do! ♥️


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving, Dany gets a surprise visitor, and a bunch of angst & smut before we go to Winterfell ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I procrastinated the hell outta this one. I just could NOT concentrate. I am not good with filler Jon POV chapters lol I'm sorry for the longer wait, but I appreciate everyone's patience. ANOTHER longer chapter, so I hope it makes up for it. This is pretty much just an angsty smutty sandwich before we head North. Enjoy it, because the next couple chaps will be mostly fluff. 
> 
> I didn't want any spoilers, so mood board will be up later. The last third-ish of this is not proof read, so all mistakes are on me!

A few days had past since his company party and Jon was back to working full time. On top of his project at Dany’s building, he was taking on another project in the city remodeling another big corporation’s office building. He let them know his current job was priority, but he’d planned on being completely done with Dany’s office by the start of the new year. Things were still moving along as they should.

Robb had stayed another couple days in town. He spent most of his time there with Margery, despite claiming to have been there to spend more time with Jon. Aside from holidays and business trips, it’d been too long since they’d really got to see each other. Something was off with him, he was being weird and Jon didn’t have time to dissect his feelings.

Things with Dany were better than ever. It seemed as if they grew closer by the day. They’d be celebrating their first thanksgiving together the next day, and then Dany had to leave town for business for the weekend. He’d miss her, but he was glad it was only for a few days, and not weeks. He had plenty of work to catch up on while she was gone.

They still hadn’t heard anything on Daario, which he was thankful for. He and Barry and Grey made sure to continue to keep tight on security, but he could tell Dany was becoming more and more careless about it. He understood it was hard for her, this was someone that was close to her for a long time, but he was obviously capable of causing her harm regardless of their history. Barry and Grey decided they’d both be traveling with her and Missy on their trip just in case.

His mother wasn’t happy he’d be missing Thanksgiving this year, but she was glad they were coming up for Christmas and seemed to understand that he was trying to build his own life in Kings Landing. With Dany. He knew she only wanted him to be happy. He was nervous about taking Dany up North. It was obvious that Robb liked her, and his mother seemed fond enough of her the few times they’d spoke on the phone. But he knew the rest of the Starks wouldn’t be so easy. Truthfully most of them were quite fond of Val.

He and Dany had both been working late the last few days, and were still staying at her place since Robb had taken up at his place. Dany seemed to read his thoughts about not wanting to go and wallow in the remnants of whatever Robb and Margery had done in his loft. She had text him earlier in the day and told him she was having cleaners sent over there over the weekend, which he was thankful for, he hadn’t even thought of doing that. She also said that he was welcome to stay at her place while she was gone. He thought it’d be weird the first time she had left town, but this time it kind of felt like a second home.

He got to her place around 7PM and was unsurprised to see that she wasn’t home yet. He still had some paperwork to get done so he climbed into her bed with his laptop, uncaring of only being in his underwear with his hair pulled back and his glasses on. About an hour later he heard the elevator ping letting him know she was home.

He could hear her bare feet on the marble before he could see her, which made him smile. The woman loved to rid herself of her shoes more than anything. He saw her come into the room out of the corner of his eye. “Hi beautiful” he said as he continued to type away on his computer. She didn’t say anything and when he finally looked up at her he felt the dip in the bed as she climbed up to him and closed his laptop, sitting it on the bed next to him and straddled his lap.

“Why didn’t I know you wore glasses?” She asked, with a lustful look in her eyes.

He smirked, forgetting he had them on. “It’s part of my secret identity” he teased.

“Hmm, my Superman?” she said seductively, grabbing his arms that he’d settled around her waist.

“I’ll be what ever you want me to be baby”

“I want you to be you” she cupped his face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks, through his beard.

“So I take it the glasses do it for you then huh?” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah” she giggled before taking him into a heated kiss.

She was wearing a black skirt that had already bunched up a bit from her climbing into his lap, so his hands worked at pushing it up further around her waist. Getting her out of her panties was another task entirely, which he didn’t have time for. He pushed them aside and began caressing her folds. “Always so wet for me baby” he whispered as her hands rubbed down his chest into his briefs to stroke his cock.

“It’s the glasses” she smirked and kissed his neck, softly biting him there before moving back to his lips. He returned her little sly smirk before biting her lip, pulling away from their kiss before he kissed down her neck to her chest and buried his face in between her breasts in the opening of her button down shirt and kissed them, letting one fill his palm.

She nudged up further into his lap and lined his cock up to her center before pushing the tip inside herself. She wasted no time at all sheathing him in her warm heat entirely. He may have not known many things, but he knew for one, he would never, ever, get tired of this. Of her. They knew they only had two more nights together before she had to leave, so regardless of how long and hard they’d worked all day, there was no stopping him from making love to her all night.

The next morning came sooner than they wanted it to, but they both were happy to have the day off. They both closed their offices for the day so that their employees could spend Thanksgiving with their families. This would be Jon’s first in Kings Landing. Dany was changing her usual routine to be in Winterfell with him for Christmas, so he wanted to do the same and spend Thanksgiving with her. Her tradition was for Missy, Barry, Jorah, and anyone else that wanted to join them to have a Thanksgiving dinner at her place. She didn’t want to keep Dorreah away from her family, so Barry always made a turkey, and the rest of them handled the sides. She reminded him she was an awful cook, so she did the baking.

She emerged from her closet in some black skinny jeans, and a dark grey sweater that hung off her shoulder, and her hair was down and wavy. It seemed like his fondness of black and grey was wearing off on her, especially with her dark hair. She had very little make up on, and she was barefoot, of course. This was his favorite Dany. The comfortable, in her element Dany. As much as he loved tearing and slipping her out of pretty dresses, he’d choose holding her like this any day.

He went with a similar look, jeans and a t-shirt and left his hair down. They made their way down to the kitchen and he started working on cooking a couple of the sides while she got to baking. They found themselves many times coming up behind the other to wrap around them and interrupt their cooking. He could get used to this. Dany as usual had to try the batter for the cupcakes she was making and he smirked and shook his head at her. “Don’t knock it til’ you try it Stark” she dipped her finger in the batter and held it to his mouth. He held her hand still and licked the ingredients off her finger.

She may have been right, but he wouldn’t know. All he could focus on in that moment was the crazed look in her eyes as he sucked the batter off her finger. She wanted him, he knew. Because he wanted her. And if it wasn’t for the ‘ping’ of her elevator letting them know they had company, he probably would have bent her over the counter and fucked her right in the midst of their cooking.

Barry was the first to arrive, and Jorah was not far after him. Missy had texted her letting her know she was on her way from Grey’s place. It seemed as if they were in the same place in their relationship as he and Dany were, going back and forth between two homes. He’d been thinking about that a lot. But was it too soon to discuss moving in together? He trusted that Dany would tell him when she was ready for that.

Before long, everyone was there including a few other people from Dany’s team including Margery and Melisandre, her hair stylist. They were all sitting and standing around the large kitchen island having drinks while he and Barry and Grey finished up cooking and the ladies watched. Dany was laughing at something one of them said and he took a moment to just watch her. If there was one thing he was thankful for in that moment, it was her. He smiled, thanking whatever gods for bringing her to him.

She caught him looking her way and she smiled back at him, his love reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes that were now locked in his grey, and for a moment, it was as if it were just the two of them in the room. Missy broke her out of their trance asking about their trip. They’d be going a little ways north to Harrenhal so that Dany could finalize a few things with her magazine launch. It was getting closer and closer and he knew once it was here, she’d be completely consumed by it, so he tried to prepare himself to hold her to their agreement if it did come to that, but he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to pull her out of her work, no matter how much it was affecting him or their relationship. Hopefully it didn’t come to that.

Finally the food was done so they moved to Dany’s formal dining room that he’d helped her set that morning. They all sat and ate and drank and shared stories and jokes. It was their tradition to do the cliche’ thanksgiving trend of going around and everyone saying what they were most thankful for. It was typical, he had to admit, but it was endearing to hear. Aside from Dany’s own admission, Barry’s is what hit him the most.

“I am thankful for you Daenerys. You’re more than my employer, more than even a friend. You’re like a daughter to me. I can’t say how proud it makes me to see the woman you’ve become, and your family would be even more proud. I am truly lucky to be able to be by your side and watch you grow and see all the amazing things you do” he said. This brought tears to her eyes and he took her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Barry” she managed to get out. “You really are like another father to me as well, I hope you know that”. He wondered if this was what Barry said he was thankful for every year.

Missy and Grey’s thanks were of course towards each other, and needless to say, he said that he was thankful for her, and he meant it. She was just as unexpected for him as he was for her and now that he had her, he couldn’t imagine being without her. She said the same about him and more. He was surprised that she let others in on such an intimate moment between them. He didn’t mind at all, it was just unlike her to lay her feelings out on the table. But he realized that these people were her family, and they all loved her and seemed only happy to see her so happy.

They all moved to her study at some point to watch a football game and play a game of pool. She sat on his lap on the couch watching others play. She always became more touchy when she was drinking alcohol, but it was usually in a sexual way. Today it was the opposite. Today she was peppering him with kisses, soft touches, whispering sweet things in his ear. He couldn’t tell if it was because she would be leaving the next day, or maybe she was feeling what he was. How nice this was to start new traditions together, to spend a holiday together, to realize how truly thankful he really was for her. Maybe it was a little of both.

She had her arms around his neck, and his were around her waist. She kissed his temple and rested her head on his. “I was thinking” she started, and he moved to look her in the eyes “that maybe I’d take you up on your offer to fly to Winterfell instead of driving” she finished.

“No, baby, we don’t have to do that. Driving is fine” he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s okay, I want to. I think I will be okay as long as you’re with me. I honestly don’t want to drive that far”

“I’ll drive. We can take a train. Anything you want”

“I’ll be alright love. I want to do this. I want to do it with you. Plus we’ll have more time with your family. And if this is about your part of the deal, it’s okay. I don’t want you to tell me anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. I just want to try this”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “If at any moment you want to get off, promise me you will tell me? And we will land as soon as we can and drive the rest of the way”

“I promise” she smiled and he kissed her. “You any good at pool Stark?” She smirked

“I’m alright” he chuckled and lifted her off of him so they could go play a round. She beat him surprisingly. Another hidden talent of hers he assumed. He smirked and shook his head, coming up behind her. “I see you’ve got tricks up your sleeve Targaryen” he leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder. “You have no idea” she whispered back.

Once the game was over everyone started getting ready to leave. He didn’t miss the long hug Dany and Barry shared before he left. He was happy that Dany had him in her life. Missy and Grey stayed a bit longer and she and Dany cleaned up the kitchen while he and Grey talked about football and Winterfell. He considered inviting them to go with him and Dany, but then he mentioned he was going with Missy to meet her family in Naath. Same paths again.

After they left, he and Dany went up to change and crawled into bed together. They were tangled up in each other in silence and for a while he figured they were both too tired to do anything but sleep, but then she lifted her head off his chest and cupped his cheek as she kissed him languidly and pulled him on top of her. They got very little sleep once again.

One thing he hated almost as much as being away from her was telling her goodbye. This time was definitely easier than the last, but it would never be easy. She was leaving earlier this time so that she’d have most of the day in Harrenhal, so they were both exhausted. He carried her bags down to the car for her and lazily held her and kissed her until she eventually pulled away from him and climbed in the car. She blew him a kiss and he grinned and headed back up to her apartment, climbing back into her bed drowning in the scent of her on the sheets.

He woke a few hours later to a text from her letting him know she’d made it safely. He replied letting her know to call him when she got back to her hotel that evening. Both of their offices were closed once again, giving their employees a long weekend. So he decided to stay at her place for the weekend and he’d work from there. He still had a lot to map out and plan with his new project. He’d been on his lap top at her kitchen island for most of the day. He hadn’t even realized what time it was when he saw she was video calling him.

“Hi my baby” he smiled as her perfect face filled his screen.

“Hello love” she smiled. He could tell she was in her hotel room. She had on black tank top and a grey cardigan. Her hair was a mess and she was make-up free and still beautiful as ever.

“How was your day?” He asked her.

“Everything went well. We should be able to finish things up in time for me to be home Sunday evening”

“That’s good news”

“Yes, I told them I have _very_ important things to get home to” she giggled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here waiting for you. I think I’ll take you up on your offer of staying here for the weekend” he added. Part of him was hoping she’d just ask him to stay permanently.

“Good. Make yourself at home love. Just try not to make any trips to the hospital or anything” she giggled.

“Ha, ha. Very funny Dany” he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I had to” she continued laughing. “Speaking of which, I need to tell you something”

“Okay tell me”

She took a deep breath. “So, Daario reached out to me”

He raised his eyebrows and flinched a bit, instant worry settling into his stomach. “What’d he say?”

“Well, first he called a few times but I didn’t answer. Not only was I busy, but I obviously don’t really want to talk to him. So then he texted me” Her screen paused, so he figured she was going to the text to read it to him. “He said ‘I’m hoping you get this and don’t have me blocked. I wanted to apologize. I truly am sorry Dany. Not only for everything that’s happened between us recently, but also for the way I treated you in the past. Your latest boy toy brought something to my attention. That I did always treat you like an option, and that was never my intention. You’ve always been the most important woman to me. But that’s not the point. The point is that I’m sorry. I’ve been working on bettering myself. I am sober and seeing a therapist. I miss you and would like to sit down and talk some time at a place and time of your choosing. Let me know’” she finished and sighed, her face popping back up to the screen.

Jon sighed as well and ran a hand over his face and through his beard. It pissed him off to say the least. Not only that he was very clearly playing Daenerys’ forgiving side, but also at the fact that he didn’t even mention what had happened between the two of them. “So what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged

“Well how do you feel about it?”

“I really don’t know. I know that things can’t go back to how they were when he and I were strictly friends. That probably wouldn’t have been possible even before all this. I don’t want to hold a grudge, but I really can’t see myself forgiving him. I definitely don’t want him stepping back into the fold with KLTC. I just can’t trust him anymore. This is going to sound awful, but honestly I just want to hurt him for what he did to you”

“It’s not awful Dany. It’s how I felt when I saw him. And I let him get to me. You can’t do that. We can’t do that. And I don’t trust that he wouldn’t try something if you were to meet him.”

“I would never do that Jon” she softened.

“I hope not. And not because I don’t trust you. I do baby, honestly. But I don’t trust him. I would only worry for your safety”

“I know that. After last time, I don’t trust him either”

“Well, I’d just not respond then unless you have something you’d like to say to him. And you and Barry can figure something out when you get home”

“I still wouldn’t put it past him to show up wherever I am, so I’m trying to keep a low profile here. I haven’t seen any media of either of us today, not since your holiday party actually”

“Yes, it’s been quite nice” he giggled.

“I’m sorry love, enough about all that. How was your day?”

“Very boring. I’ve been working from your place all day, which is probably what I’ll do all weekend. But I do need to run to the warehouse tomorrow and sign off on a few things. I’ll check in on the cleaners and stuff while I’m there. Thank you for doing that”

“Of course. I mean, it’s partially my fault, I did introduce them” she giggled, referring to Margery and Robb.

“I suppose so” he chuckled. “Did she mention him at all yesterday?”

“Yes, she said they’ve been texting every day since he left, despite their agreement to cut ties once he went home”

“Well, I don’t know much about Robb’s personal life, he only said he hadn’t found anyone as of yet. But unless Margery would be willing to move North I’m not sure how that would ever work. Robb will never leave the Starks”

“Well something tells me that’s why you ended up in Kings Landing and not him, so I’m thankful for that” she smiled.

“Yes, me too. I’m sure Ned and Cat would have much rather had their perfect son running the larger branch of the company for sure, so I guess I can thank Robb for being a mama’s boy as well” he laughed.

She laughed with him and then her eyes met his through the screen. “I’m not sure how I’m going to sleep without you tonight”

“Oh I know I won’t be able to”

“You at least have my bed. I’m sure it at least smells like me”

“It does. It’s very nice” he smirked “I went back to bed after you left this morning”

“Lucky you”

They said their goodnights eventually and he wrapped up his work to head to bed. Two days and two nights. That’s all he had to get through without her.

Thankfully that time flew by as they both dove into filling their days with work. Before he knew it, it was Sunday evening, and she was due home any minute. When the elevator, he knew it was her. He walked from the kitchen through the open space into the foyer to meet her. She dropped her bags and jumped into his arms.

His hands were on her flanks as hers took his face and brought his lips to hers, her legs wrapping around him. “Gods I fucking missed you” she breathed out, moving to kiss his neck. “Me too baby. I made dinner” he managed to get out before her lips were back on his. “Dinner can wait. I need you. Now” she kissed him again. As his hands roamed over her, he was counting in his head how many items of clothing he’d have to remove from her.

He walked them to the couch in the next room and sat her down on her feet, quickly removing her coat and jacket, and then her shirt. She had a tank top on underneath that, and then her bra. She was also wearing jeans, and he assumed underwear. He was wearing grey sweat shorts and a black t-shirt. She quickly pulled his shirt off too and roamed her cold hands over his chest. “Gods Dany your hands are freezing. I guess that explains why you’re wearing so many damned clothes” he smiled, unzipping her jeans.

“Forget the clothes Jon. Please” she whispered, needy. “Turn around” he told her and nudged her towards the couch. “On your knees” and she followed, resting her knees on the cushions of the couch, and leaning her top half towards the back of the couch. He pulled her jeans down just enough, and then her underwear, and they bunched at the curve of her knees. He didn’t even bother taking his shorts, off, just pushed them down enough to free his cock.

He took himself in hand and rubbed over her entrance. He moved to rest his knees next to hers and leaned over her. “Is this what you wanted Daenerys? Is this what you missed?” He whispered huskily in her ear, his free hand rubbing up her body over her tank top. “Yes baby, I missed your cock” she whimpered and pulled her head away from his to turn and kiss at his pulse below his ear. “Now fuck me baby, please” she whispered and bit his neck “please” and he could see the devilish grin on her face.

He plunged into her, unable to deny her wants any longer. He wanted her just as much. He missed being surrounded by every part of her. He gasped once he was inside of her completely. His left hand grabbed onto her hair, gently tugging it to one side as his other hand moved from her torso up to her breasts and moved into her shirt and bra to grab onto her breast, squeezing and then moving to tease her nipple. He let go of her hair and pressed kisses over her neck and shoulder as he gripped onto her hip, holding her in place as he drove into her.

Her moans grew louder and he knew she was coming close. He let go of her bouncing breasts to straighten himself behind her and hold onto both of her hips as he continued. As if every other part of her didn’t drive him completely mad, watching his cock slide in and out of her, coated in their juices, and the sounds of his sack slapping at her clit, he was done for. He sped up his movements and pounded into her until she climaxed, moaning his name and coming undone underneath him. Her cunt clenched around his cock and he followed, coming right after her.

He slowly pulled out of her and grabbed a tissue to wipe up their mess. He gave her ass a slap and a squeeze before he pulled her underwear and jeans back up and she smirked, shaking her head. She stood and buttoned her jeans up and stole his t-shirt from his hands and put it on before leaning up to kiss him. He pulled her into him to deepen the kiss. “Welcome home baby” he smirked.

“If that’s how I’ll be welcomed home every time I suppose I should leave town more often”

“I’m not sure how that’ll work out for you love, you’re quite needy for only being away from me for two days” he smirked.

“I think I’m quite needy for you regardless” she smiled and kissed him.

“I must admit I’m very much the same for you” he leaned down to kiss her once more before dragging her to the kitchen to eat dinner before it got cold.

The next couple weeks flew by quickly. They lived in relative bliss, going back to his house for a week finally after being at her place for weeks and then back to hers for a week. It seemed as if things were back to normal, not that they’d ever left ‘normal’ but things were hectic with the holiday and her being out of town and both of them being swarmed with work, so things seemed to have calmed back down.

It was a Thursday, and they only had to make it to Saturday before they’d be flying out to Winterfell. They were getting more and more excited to have a long vacation away from their work, but Dany had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get everything squared away before they left, and he the same. He was so close to being done with the work in her building.

They were back at his place that week, so he’d driven them to her building that morning. She was exhausted and leaned on him the entire way up to her office in the elevator. You’d never guess she was tired, the way she looked in her little black dress, her hair down and falling perfectly around her chest, her lips a shade of pink that made him want to kiss her more than usual.

He walked her to her office as he normally did. As they passed Missy’s office, he could see her on the phone and if her hand gestures told him anything, she was arguing with someone. She didn’t even notice them walk by. Margery did though and tried to grab Dany’s attention but she was looking down at her phone. They turned into her office only to be stopped in their tracks by a mans voice.

“Hello Daenerys”

She looked up from her phone and he couldn’t see her face, but he could only imagine the daggers she was glaring back at the man, if you could even call him that.

“Daario” she seethed.

Jon’s blood was instantly boiling. She didn’t say a word, she only turned to look in his eyes. He couldn’t read her face, but it seemed as if she was asking him to leave her to deal with him. Which only made him angrier.

“Dany if you think I’m going to let you be alone with him you’ve lost your fucking mind” he yelled.

She flinched and raised her eyebrows. She was pissed before, but now, he had a feeling he was about to learn just why they called her the dragon queen.

“Wrong choice of words mate” Daario added.

“Shut up!” He and Dany both yelled at him, and he put his hands up in surrender and sat down on the couch in her office. She turned back to face him and if looks could kill, he’d be a dead man. “Let me?” She said softly enough that only he could hear her. Before he could say anything, she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed and turned back into her office, he thought she was moving to drop her things on her desk, but she instead moved in front of Daario. Before he could react to move closer to her in case he tried anything, she was slapping him. Hard.

“ _That’s_ for putting your hands on me, and for what you did to Jon”

“I deserve that” he nodded, holding his cheek.

“Can I trust that the two of you can be in a room together without trying to kill one another?”

“I’m here to talk to you Daenerys, not him. If he wants to spectate, so be it”

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Jon. I am not in a good mood, so a single disrespectful word comes out of your mouth about me, or about Jon, I will have you removed. Am I understood?”

Daario nodded, and so Jon moved into her office and shut the door. He took his jacket off and hung it over a chair and sat, closer to her than he was to Daario. He texted Tormund and told him he’d be down later, and he also texted Barry and let him know what was going on just in case.

Dany was still standing, leaning her backside against her desk. Daario stood and started to move closer to her.

“You can stop right where you are _mate_. You come any closer to her and you’ll wish you would have ended me before”

“Quite the hot head you’ve got yourself there Dany. I’d hate it if you were the one on the other side of his anger”

It was taking everything in him to keep his composure. He was sure Dany was already pissed at him for yelling at her, he’d take his chances on making it worse if it meant protecting her.

“Jon would never hurt me Daario, and you can call me Daenerys” she rolled her eyes. “Get on with it, what is it that you want?”

“I want to apologize. I’ve done a lot of thinking, and working on myself, and I see now how awful I was to you. Not just since you’ve been with him, but even before. I’m sorry”

“And let me guess, you’ve changed? You’re sober? You want things to go back to how they were? You want your job back?”

“Well...yes, eventually. I know it won’t happen overnight but I’d like to try”

“It won’t happen at all” she said matter-of-factly

“Dany” he began to plead.

“No, don’t. You claim to have changed yet here you are, showing up unannounced just like your usual self. You may be sober right now, but for how long? You’ll go back to your old ways soon enough. You were one of the few people left around me who knew my father. Knew how important his legacy was. And instead of keeping your word to him to protect me, you assaulted me and brought shame upon his life’s work. If that wasn’t enough, you nearly killed the man I love, forcing me to get on a gods damned airplane to fly to him because you left him unconscious after sneaking in to MY building and provoking him”

“What was I supposed to do, just let him hit me? I was defending myself”

“To what degree? I know what you said about me Daario, don’t play stupid. In his shoes I would have done the same. You should have never came here then, and you shouldn’t be here now”

“Okay, you’re right. I shouldn’t have shown up here. Then, or now. And sure, I wanted to piss him off so I said some things about you I didn’t mean, I’m sorry. But you have to admit the man has a temper Daenerys”

His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white from how hard he was squeezing the chair. He wanted to kill him. Or at the very least get his revenge. But he wouldn’t do that to Dany, he wouldn’t let Daario prove himself right. So he sat and pretended to be calm.

“You and I both know that if anyone in this room has a temper, it’s me. Stop projecting this onto him. This is about you and what you’ve done. You’ve said just as bad things about me to my face, so I’m sure you do mean them, I’m sure that’s how you really see me underneath it all. And I don’t care about that. I don’t need your approval to live my life. I can’t trust you Daario. I’ve given you too many chances. At this point, I think it’s best if we cut all ties. I will drop the charges against you if you agree not to press any charges on Jon. If you continue down the path you’re on, I’m happy to give you a recommendation and your severance package from KLTC. But I cannot be your friend, nor do I wish to be, and I can’t risk letting you anywhere near my father’s company again.”

“Dany, baby you don’t have to do that” Jon added, and now he was the one pleading with her.

“It’s fine”

Daario sighed and ran his hand over his face, seeming to be in thought. “Daenerys I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did to you. The things I’ve said, that’s not how I see you. If I’m being honest, that’s how I wanted him to see you so that maybe he’d go away. It’s how I made myself see you so I never let myself get hurt by you not wanting more with me. But I know that’s not who you are. That day I came here, I had been drinking, which I know is no excuse, but you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you. That moment will serve to be the greatest regret of my life”

“As it should”

And his eyes met the floor. After a moment he looked back up to her. “I will not pursue any charges against Jon. But I will not agree to allow you to silence yourself. If you feel the need to press charges, I deserve it. I also will not accept my severance, I didn’t earn it. You are right, I did wrong by your father, in more ways than one. But I will take you up on the recommendation. I actually had an opportunity come up, and I put it on hold in hopes we could come to a better agreement, but I understand. Have Ellaria draw up an agreement and I’ll sign it”

Dany nodded and Daario seemed to have more to say, but he took a deep breath and began leaving “Goodbye Daenerys”. She didn’t say anything back, and let out a sigh as soon as the door was closed behind him. Jon was scared to even look her way, but he risked his chances, and stood to move in front of her.

“Dany-“

“Don’t Jon” she shook her head and moved to sit behind her desk.

“I’m sorry okay? I saw him and I just lost it. I thought you were going to tell me to leave”

“You thought wrong. I wouldn’t do that. I told you this”

“And I get that now” he ran his hand over his face, unsure of what to say. He was surprised they were both keeping their cool as much as they were, but he didn’t want to fight with her at all. He figured this was bound to happen eventually though, things had been too perfect for too long. But he knew that how he handled this could define how they’d handle disagreements and arguments for the rest of their relationship. He turned towards her again and put his hands on the edge of her desk and leaned towards her.

“I don’t want to fight with you Dany. I’m sorry. I got upset and I shouldn’t have yelled at you or seemed as if I was trying to control you. It wont happen again. I’ll give you some space to calm down and we can talk later, maybe over lunch”

He gave her a moment to respond, but she said nothing. He understood. He’d seen her upset before. He imagined she was probably more upset when they dealt with all the Ygritte drama before, but they weren’t face to face. So maybe if her temper was as bad as she said it was, as bad as he believed it probably was, it’d be best to give her some time to cool off.

He went down and got back to work on all the final touches on his work in her building. He thought about something she’d said a ways back. How she wondered what she was going to do when he was no longer a few floors down all day, and he was beginning to wonder the same. He’d miss being able to walk her to her office everyday, to take her to lunch when she had time and to go home together. Most days at least.

He considered going to her around lunch time, but it had only been a few hours, so he figured he’d talk to her when they got home that evening. He’d worked until around 7, which was usually how late she’d work too most nights. He was finishing up when his phone buzzed and he had a text from her letting him know she was going to stay at her place for the night. He sighed, wondering if he should show up there, but decided against it.

He replied telling her he understood, and that he was sorry, again, and he loved her. She responded a short “love you too”. He headed home to his place and attempted to get some sleep, but that was a fail. His bed was missing the dip of a soft, warm, silver haired, but recently dark haired, bundle of perfection that he’d become accustomed to having wrapped around him. By the time morning rolled around, he’d gotten maybe three hours of sleep at best.

He unsurprisingly had zero texts or calls from her. He loaded up his things and headed to her building. He knew that they needed to solve this today, as they were supposed to be leaving for Winterfell first thing in the morning. This was going to be a challenge, because he also had every intention of finishing up things with her remodel that day too.

When he arrived, he went up to her office first. His work could wait, figuring out their issues was more important. But he was disappointed to see she wasn’t there, which was unlike her. When he turned to head back down to the floor he was working on, he ran into Missy.

“She’s not here”

“I see that” he forced a smile

“She’ll be in around one, she has some last minute things to finish up here before you guys leave”

“If we’re still leaving” he sulked, sure that Missy knew what was going on.

“I heard about your little outburst yesterday. Don’t worry, she’ll get over it. Between you and I, her brother used to yell at her, it’s just a trigger for her. But I think I know you well enough to know you didn’t mean to”

“You’re right, I didn’t. And I didn’t know that, so thank you. I won’t say anything. I just want to work it out before we go”

“I’m sure she does too. Just come see her when she gets in. Talk things out. Or don’t talk” she smirked.

He couldn’t help but to chuckle. Missy knew her best friend, that was for sure. But so did he, and Missy was right. There was a way he could make it up to Dany and get her to calm down all at once.

He went back down and he and Tormund did a final walk through over each floor they’d remodeled. He’d planned on taking Dany through each one later that evening as well to surprise her. She didn’t know they were even close to being done. Not only did he finish the remodel, but he had personally went and put each of her Magazine team members’ offices together as well.

I was about 2PM when they finished things up so he decided to make his way back up to her office. He ran into Barry as he exited the elevator, so he knew she was there. When he made it to her office, he was surprised to see her back to the icy blonde he was used to. He shut the door behind him and locked it, catching her attention. She was on a call and he assumed she muted it when she looked up to speak to him.

“Jon I can’t talk right now I’m on an important conference call”

“Good, cause I didn’t come here to talk” he spoke deeply as he rounded her desk to move beside her and she was looking right into his eyes. Her hair was down and wavy, and she had the same pink lip color on as the day before. He was thankful to find her in a short dress and not pants, this would make his task easier. He glanced to see her phone was still muted, so he bent over to pull her into a heated kiss.

She surprisingly didn’t pull away from him, but he broke away and pulled her chair far enough away from her desk to give him room to fall to his knees in front of her. “Continue your meeting love” he smirked

“Jon-“ she started, but he interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

He pulled her to the edge of her chair and bunched her dress up as far as it would go. His eyes didn’t leave hers as her brows furrowed and she marveled at him. He couldn’t help but smirk at her. He patted at her thigh signaling for her to lift up so that he could pull her panties off and she obliged.

He was then face to face with her perfect pink heat and his senses flooded with her sweet scent. He ran his index finger through her slit, coating her in her own essence. He moved a second finger to join the first, still rubbing up and down her folds. She was growing wetter by the second.

He moved his free hand to run over her creamy thighs, pulling them as far apart as they’d go before he began drifting wet kisses over her inner thigh. First up her right leg, and then the left. He moved his eyes back to hers as he slowly dipped his index finger inside of her, stroking into her warm cunt before adding another. His mouth was watering to taste her.

“Uh, yeah, I’m still here, sorry, go on” she unmuted and then re-muted her call and leaned back against the back of her chair. The view of her spread out before him there in her office where he knew there were cameras had his cock aching for her in his rather restricting jeans.

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth, licking them clean. “You taste so good baby” he whispered, and finally leaned over and dove in to her center, wanting to taste every last drop of her. He slowly licked up and down her entrance before speeding up faster, moving in deeper. He lapped up her juices and then moved to her clit, rolling his tongue in soft circles over it. He pushed his two fingers back inside of her, pumping in and curling up to hit her favorite spot. He sped up his motions at her clit, putting more and more pressure on it.

“Fuck Jon, don’t stop” she moaned, taking her plump lip between her teeth trying to stifle any further noises. Her eyes rolled back and her hands were running through his hair, her nails gently scraping over his scalp and the back of his neck. He moved his fingers and tongue faster, in rhythm with each other, and moments later her orgasm was crashing through her. Her soft moans, one of her hands moving to grip his wrist, trying to stop him from continuing his ministrations through the aftershock of her climax. He could feel her tight little cunt pulsing around his fingers as she came.

She panted for a moment, sitting her phone on her desk and putting it on speaker, still muted. He grabbed a tissue and helped her clean up before pulling her dress back down. “I’ll be keeping these” he smirked and slipped her underwear into his pocket. She smirked and shook her head and pulled him down by his shirt to kiss her. He loved that she was never afraid of tasting herself on his lips.

“I forgive you” she nearly whispered on his lips and gently kissed him again.

“Good, because my mother might’ve killed me if I showed up in Winterfell without you” he chuckled.

“You couldn’t have gotten rid of me that easy love”

“I’d never wish to Dany. But I really am sorry”

“I know. It’s okay”

He kissed her once more and moved to sit in front of her desk. “I have something to show you whenever you’re done with that” he pointed to her phone she’d forgotten on her desk.

“Shit” she said, picking up the phone and taking it off speaker and mute and casually inserting herself back into the conversation as if she’d never left. It wasn’t long before she finished up and they made their way down to the remodeled floors starting with from the lowest and making their way up.

The floor closest to hers was where her magazine’s teams offices would be. He knew Dany was working hard to make sure they were all comfortable, since most of them would be moving to Kings Landing to work for her. She’d spared no expense on making sure their offices were spacious and comfortable. He’d put everything together for her. She didn’t even know everything had been delivered.

“Jon, baby, this is...this is amazing. You did all this?”

“Yes. I had a little help. But I knew how important this was to you. So now it’s one less thing you have to worry about”

“Thank you” she turned to face him and brought him down into a heated kiss.

“For you my love, anything” he grinned, and she shook her head and kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened 🤷🏼♀️ aaaaand blonde Dany is back. For now. 
> 
> I ALMOST left this on a cliffhanger, but I think a few of you would have had my head for that haha
> 
> This will be the last we see of Daario for a while
> 
> Next chapter will be the first part of their trip to Winterfell from Dany's POV. Any guesses as to the happenings we'll run into there?
> 
> Thank you to all my readers for the constant love for this fic. After seeing what some writers face in this fandom, I am sooo thankful that I've never had a rude comment from any of you. I hope you're all staying safe out there in this crazy world. We're in this together ♥️


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers' first few days in Winterfell from Dany's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd here we go! 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait, the husband had a week off and since we work opposite shifts/days, we had some much needed time together. But I bet this extra long chapter will make up for it 😉
> 
> I wanted to get this out yesterday to give us something good on the one year anniversary of the dumpster fire of all dumpster fires, but I sat down to write and couldn’t stop 😬 
> 
> Fair warning, this does end on a cliff hanger. I have some extra time off this weekend due to the holiday so I’m hoping to update sooner than later, but no promises! I was planning on zero smutt in the winterfell chapters, but I couldn’t help myself. Who can with these two? There's also lots of talking in this chapter, just a heads up! 
> 
> I stopped proof reading about 2/3 through, so mistakes are on me and the mood board is by me. Shout out to @joneryslove_ on Instagram for the jonerys edit, show them some love ♥️ mood board has also been added to last chapter. Enjoy!

Dany woke around 5AM, her internal alarm clock getting the best of her. She was nestled into Jon’s chest, with his arms wrapped firmly around her. She didn’t want to wake him, they’d been up all night. Between making up from their fight, finishing packing, and then doing more making up, they were both exhausted, and at least one of them should get a decent amount of sleep. She was hoping to sleep on the plane and avoid as much panic as possible.

Jon had apologized more times than she could count for raising his voice at her and ‘pretending for even a second that he could ever control her’ was how he’d put it, laughing all the while of course. She supposed she may have over reacted just a little bit, but in reality, Daario triggered something in Jon, which was understandable, and his reaction triggered something in her, and both reactions probably brought up things from their past.

For her, it was Viserys. She would forever regret what they’d let their relationship turn into before he was gone. But she knew it was really him that was awful to her and she just retaliated. He would try to control her and yell at her any chance he got, and with their father being absent most of the time, those chances came quite often. She’d told Jon as much. She’d never told anyone but Missy about it before.

She knew that Jon wasn’t the type of person to react that way normally. She couldn’t blame him after what Daario had done to her, or even to him for that matter. But he let his temper get the best of him in the heat of things. She could understand that, but she didn’t want to do the same in return, which is why she distanced herself from him after the fact. She had every intention of talking when they were both done working, but Jon beat her to it, and she was more than okay with his form of apology.

They’d left her building and went to his place so that he could finish his last minute packing, and then had Jorah pick them and his things up and went to her place so that she could finish hers. She and Missy had gotten most of it done, but she kept having the itch that she was forgetting something. Jon helped her finish up before they spent hours tangled up in each other in her bed. She had to admit that fighting with Jon did have it’s advantages. Or at least one, and that was the make-up sex.

She hoped he wouldn’t wake any time soon, so she stayed as still as possible, resisting the urge to run her fingers over the firm muscle of his chest, to press her lips to his full, pouty mouth and remind him just how much she loved him. The fact that they were both still naked, and their legs were wrapped around the others, leaving Jon’s thigh in between her legs, and his heavy cock resting on hers, made this no easier. But listening to his soft breaths and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as his heart beat steady at her ear was more than enough. She could stay like this forever.

She tried falling back to sleep, but her anticipation wouldn’t allow it. Not only was she scared to death of stepping onto a plane again, she was nervous about meeting Jon’s family. She’d talked to Lyanna plenty of times over the phone throughout Jon’s recovery, and even since any time Jon was on the phone with her around Dany, she’d made a point to take the phone to say hello. She wasn’t so much worried about her as she was everyone else. Not Robb of course, she knew she had his approval. But they were all important to Jon, so she wanted to impress them.

It made her a little sad at times to think about it. She wished that Jon would have gotten to meet her family. If only she’d met him years and years sooner. She knew her mother would have loved him, and Rhaegar too. He reminded her so much of him. But she also knew Viserys would have despised him, just like he did everyone else. And her father probably wouldn’t have approved either. She was his only little girl, no boy was ever good enough. But, she knew Jon had met her family. Missy, Barry, Jorah, they were her family now, and she’d grown to be okay with that.

An hour had passed and she decided to give up on falling back to sleep, or Jon waking with her, so she snuck out of his embrace as slowly as she could, and he surprisingly didn’t wake. She decided to take a quick shower. They’d determined that it’d take them about seven hours to get to Winterfell, with one stop in between, so they were planning on being in the air by 9AM.

This gave her plenty of time to shower, have breakfast and lots of coffee, and try and calm herself. They’d also all agreed that since she and Daario had somewhat resolved their problems, she and Jon were going North without any of her security. She didn’t want to meet Jon’s family with her entourage in tote. Besides that, Jon was fully healed, and she felt more than safe with him.

She stepped under the stream of hot water in her shower and let it soothe her, hoping it would help her relax, even just a little bit. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, taking deep breaths. She stayed like this for a few minutes before she was startled, feeling strong arms wrap around her from behind, and his warm breath at her neck. She could smell the mint on his breath, which meant he’d somehow snuck into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and then snuck into her shower without her hearing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you love” he said softly in her ear and kissed her shoulder.

“It’s okay” she smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

“You alright?” He asked

“I’m alright. I’m just tired, I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to wake you”

“It’s okay. I’d rather be up with you” he grinned and kissed her again. She turned around and pulled him closer to her, resting her head on his chest, running her hands down his back. She wasn’t alright, and he knew it, she could tell, but he let her pretend, and she loved him all the more for it. She _would_ be okay, and that’s what mattered.

They finished their shower and went down to eat breakfast. Dany didn’t eat much, not wanting to give her body even more to push back up if it came to that. Which she knew it probably would. Missy and Grey joined them, they’d be taking off the same time Dany and Jon were. They’d decided to take Jon’s jet to Winterfell, and Missy and Grey were taking hers. Missy tried to tell her no, but she insisted. This would be the longest she’d be without her assistant and best friend by her side.

She didn’t miss Missy pulling Jon aside and giving him her anxiety medication and assumingely giving him a pep talk.As much as she wanted to tell them she wasn’t a child, she knew that having a panic attack was inevitable, and the last thing she’d probably be thinking about was taking her meds.

She went back up to change, having slipped into only one of Jon’s t-shirts and a pair of her shorts after their shower. She decided on a pair of jeans and a white v-neck long sleeve shirt, and pulled on one of Jon’s sweatshirts, not in the mood for dressing up just to sit on a flight for hours. She threw on a pair of her white converse and left her hair down and wavy, throwing on a hat. She was happy to have her blonde hair back, wanting to be her normal self when she met Jon’s family. Jon had already dressed in jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and his black boots. She would never get tired of looking at him. Even with clothes on, his shirts and jeans always hugged his beautiful muscles and his perfect ass. She caught herself leaning on the door frame of her closet just admiring him as he started to carry out their bags. She bit her lip until he finally caught her and smirked.

“Enjoy the view?”

“Using my lines I see” she giggled

“You ready?” He asked, and she nodded, smiling. No matter what this trip brought, they’d get through it together.

She managed to only need one suitcase, one carry-on, and then a garment bag that had a dress of hers and a suit of Jon’s in it. He had warned her that Christmas Eve dinner at the Starks was quite the event. All of their family and friends went and it was a formal affair. Jon had the same, one suitcase and a carry-on. They’d be flying back and re-packing before going to Dragonstone for a week.

Jon threw on a jacket and he and the guys loaded up two SUV’s, one with he and Dany’s things and the other with Missy and Grey’s. Barry would be driving them to the airport, and Jorah was driving Missy and Grey. Her nerves were definitely sitting in. They made their way there, Jon holding her close the whole way.

“Did you take your medication already?” He asked, and she nodded.

They pulled in to the airport and around the back to where their jets normally sat dormant. When they came to a stop, Jorah and Barry got out to help the flight crews load their things. Dany took a minute to breathe in the car. Jon got out and held his hand out to her and so she slid over the seat and took his hand to get out. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and held onto him tightly, clenching his jacket in both hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly in her ear. She could sense the worry in his voice. She tried to stay as calm as possible, not wanting to alarm him. Before she could answer, Missy was coming around to Jon’s door. “Is she alright?”. Jon pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes, and she nodded, fighting back tears.

“Baby we don’t have to do this” Jon said, cupping her face in his hands.

“Yes, she does” Missy said adamantly, and pulled her away from Jon. She held onto her arms and looked her in the eyes. “Remember what I said last time. You can do this. You are Daenerys Targaryen, you can do anything. You are going to be just fine, okay?”

Dany nodded again, trying to pull as much strength from Missy as she could. Missy pulled her into a tight hug. “I know you can do this Dany. I love you, call me as soon as you land, okay?”

“Okay” Dany nodded. “I love you too” she smiled

Missy looked back to Jon. “This is going to be hard for her, but she can do it. She’s going to freak out, she’s going to throw up, she’s going to cry, and you need to be prepared for that. Don’t coddle her, she’s not a child. Just be there, okay? Make sure she’s taking her medicine, make sure she’s taking deep breaths, that’s all”

“Okay” Jon nodded.

Missy hugged her again and patted Jon on the shoulder. Grey also told them goodbye and they made their way towards Dany’s jet. She was surprised how serious Missy had gotten with Grey. She wasn’t as bad as Dany when it came to relationships, she’d had boyfriends, but it never worked out in her favor. She had terrible taste in men to say the least. She’d find out they were in a relationship, one was even married, or they were jobless, or their schedules didn’t mesh well. It was always something. So needless to say Dany was happy she’d found Grey,.

Jon rested a hand at the small of her back as they made their way to his plane, and she put her arm around his. He stopped them right before they got to the steps to board and turned to face her. “I’m serious Dany, I know what Missy said, but I won’t put you through anything you can’t handle. If it becomes too much, say the words and we’ll land and that’ll be that. Okay?”

“Okay”

“I’m here. I’m right here with you, whatever you need, I’ll be right here”

She nodded again and leaned up to kiss him.

“Whenever you’re ready” he moved out of the way for her to make the decision to get on the plane. She took one last deep breath and squeezed his hand and took the steps to get on, Jon following close behind her, not letting go of her hand, and holding his free hand at her waist. Jon’s plane was very similar to hers, except with white interior instead of black. There were a couple sets of seats side by side, and then a longer couch, and a table towards the back in front of a bedroom and bathroom. Jon led her to one of the side-by-side chairs and she sat down.

Jon sat next to her and took her hand, their fingers going back to their rightful places entangled with the others. She squeezed his hard, but he didn’t seem to mind. He turned towards her slightly and took her cheek in his free hand and pressed her to lay on his shoulder. She did and continued her deep breaths, the take off and the landing being the hardest part.

“Will it help if I distract you?”

“You can try” she forced out with her eyes closed, still clinging to his hand and wrapping her free hand around his bicep.

“Well, I intend to keep my end of our bargain, but I need to warn you first”

“No Jon, I don’t want you to do that. I don’t want you to talk about anything you’re not ready to” she managed to look him in the eyes.

“I want to tell you. Besides, you’re doing so much for me”

“It’s for me too. I have to get over this eventually”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything. You have every reason to not want to do this baby”

“I know, but I want to. I can’t let this hold a weight over me forever”

“As long as it’s something _you_ want to do, I’m okay with it, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way”

“Thank you” she kissed his cheek

“So, before I start, I need you to know that I’ve never told anyone about this before. Not my mother, a friend, a girl, no one. It may bring up some things for me, but I’ll be alright. But I need to know that you won’t think of me any different”

“Jon I could never do that”

“You could, and you might”

She cupped his cheek and made sure his eyes saw hers. “I wont”

He took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before he began. “I volunteered myself as soon as I became of age. I didn’t want to go to college, and I wasn’t ready to step into Stark Industries, honestly at the time I didn’t want to, not then, not ever. I’m not sure what drove me to do it, my mother hated the idea, but I felt like I had a duty. Robb found out I was doing it and decided to go with me. We completed our training at the same time, made it into the same unit.” He took another deep breath.

“The things you see out there Dany, it changes you. I still remember the first time I watched a person die. One of our own, and then one of our enemies. I still remember my first kill. It takes something out of you. But I taught myself to shut it out, to become emotionless to it. Eventually I got good at what I was doing, and I hated it. I hated myself.”

“One day, we were out in the field, and we were ambushed. Robb was with me, and my best friend, Sam. They were both being taken down, and I knew I could only save one of them. How do you choose between your closest family member and your best friend? Sam was shit at fighting, but he was smart. I didn’t have time to think about it, so I let my mind take over and I saved Robb. I almost died doing it. Was shot 5 times. I tried to go back for Sam but it was too late” he shuddered.

“Sam was Gilly’s husband. Her little boy, he’s their son, he’s not Tormund’s. After that, I couldn’t do it anymore. Thankfully my tour was almost up and I got out. Robb did too. I somehow made it to a med tent and they put me on pain meds after they removed the bullets and stitched me up. They made me feel numb to my thoughts, and I got hooked on them, which is why I didn’t want to take them after everything with Daario. I also started drinking a lot. That’s the real reason I took the branch in Kings Landing. I needed a fresh start. Val and I had issues the entire time I was on tour, and even more when I got home, so I already knew she wouldn’t come with me and sadly, I felt relieved at the time”

“Gilly has never blamed me, she knows how it is in the war, she was a nurse out there at one point, that’s how she and Sam met. But I’ve always felt guilty for it, so I do everything I can to make sure she’s taken care of. When I moved, I offered to pay for her and little Sam to come with me, feeling like I could use the help, and she could use an escape from the place that always reminded her of Sam. Tormund and I had been friends for a long time, and he worked in our Winterfell branch, so I offered to promote him to my lead man if he’d move with me, and he agreed. Somehow he and Gilly just hit it off in the process”

She’d wondered about the scars on his chest, she never asked because she figured it had something to do with his time in the war, and she didn’t want to bring it up. She knew from personal experience that the last thing Jon wanted from her was pity. She appreciated him being open and vulnerable with her about this, and she’d never view him differently for it.

“Jon, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. But you have to know that it’s not your fault. You can’t save everyone”

“I know that, and I’ve seen a therapist for all this before. So I suppose you’re not the first person I’ve talked to about this. And obviously Gilly knows. But it’s still hard, I still miss him”

“Baby you have to know I would never think less of you because of this. If anything I only see you as braver than you were before. None of that was your fault. And I love you even more for trusting me enough to tell me all this”

“I’ve killed people Dany”

“I understand. I figured as much before. You were doing your duty”

“That doesn’t scare you?”

“No. I know you’d never hurt me”

“No, I wouldn’t” he looked her in the eyes, making sure she knew he was being sincere, and she knew. “I suppose you have questions” he added

“I’m assuming the scars on your chest, those are bullet wounds?”

“Yes, one barely missed my heart”

She exhaled deeply. Even just the thought of never having met him broke her heart. “And drinking, that doesn’t trigger you?”

“No, I know my limits. It doesn’t have the same appeal to me that it once did”

“Do you have weapons?”

“Yes. I have a few at home. Honestly, I used to carry on a daily basis, but I stopped when I met you. I didn’t know how you’d feel about it”

“I guess it would depend on where we were. Obviously you couldn’t be packing on the red carpet” she giggled, and he joined her, nodding. After a moment, she became serious once again. “You said you were relieved at the time that Val didn’t come with you. Did you ever eventually have regrets that she didn’t?”

“I’d be lying if I said in moments when I was lonely I didn’t wish she’d come. But my first six months or so after moving were rough. I just missed the familiarity of being with someone I knew. I don’t think I missed _her_ per say. I knew she deserved better than what I was giving her, what I was ever willing to give her”

“Was it always that way with her?”

“No. There was a time when we were good. A long time really. We grew up together, she knew me better than most, and I her. But we became comfortable with each other and stopped caring. I was never enough for her, reasonably so, but I don’t think that she was right for me either. I know why now”

“What if we become like that? Just passing time?”

“I don’t foresee that happening” he chuckled. “You’re definitely not the type of woman to just pass time. This might sound cheesy, but a part of me feels like I was always meant to find you. Like you’re the other half of me”

She giggled a little. “Cheesy indeed, but no less true” she kissed him softly. “Thank you for telling me. You gave me quite the distraction”

“I want you to know all of me, and I want to know all of you”

“Me too” she smiled and kissed him again. It wasn’t long before she was snapping back to reality and realizing they were now up in the air. Jon was catching onto her realization as well, and pulled their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers.

“I can’t help but think that maybe part of your nervousness is coming from meeting my family” he joked “not preparing to run for the hills are you?” He winked.

“Not at all, I’m excited for that part of it actually, just not this”

“Have you ever met a mans family before?”

“Absolutely not” she giggled “That meant taking the ‘next step’ and I never wanted that”

“Well hopefully the Starks don’t scare you away” he chuckled. “Although, I have to warn you, with Val still working for my family, I can’t promise she wont show up at some point, especially with Sansa in town. They were and are still very close”

“I’m sure I can behave” she smirked.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get us a hotel?”

“Jon, your mother wants us to stay with her, and from what you’ve told me, there’s more than enough space”

“Yes, there is. The entire basement used to be mine, so I’d assume that’s where she’d want us. It will give us a tiny bit of privacy” he laughed “But you’ll have to learn to keep quiet if you intend to have my cock at all on this trip”

“Jon Stark” she smiled and playfully slapped his chest. “You’re the worst!”

“Only for you my love” he smirked.

“I suppose I can try. But only for this trip. Once I get you all to myself on Dragonstone all bets are off” she smirked

“Fuck Dany” he sighed, grinning. “Deal”

They continued on with their conversations, and she knew Jon was only trying to distract her, but it was working. She did end up throwing up once when they ran into a bit of turbulence, but otherwise she did okay. They stopped at the twins for a quick break and to refuel, and then were back on their way. Jon talked her into napping on the couch for most of the second half, and he joined her, letting her entangle herself around him and clench him to her tightly, giving him zero room to breathe.

Finally they landed and Dany had never been happier to breathe in fresh air. She instantly picked up on how much colder it was there compared to Kings Landing. From the airport they took a train that would take them to a station where Jon had had his mother leave his Jeep, which he’d failed to mention he had. Lyanna was going to be working at their Northern branch, so she wasn’t able to pick them up.

Dany was much more calm once they were off the plane. Jon sat across from her on the train after they’d got their luggage loaded up, and he pulled her feet into his lap and rubbed up her calves. Once at the train station, they threw their things into the SUV and took off towards Jon’s mothers.

Lyanna apparently lived in a large house in the outskirts of Winterfell. Her home backed up to the Wolfswood, which worked out for Ghost, Jon told her. She had spoken to Lyanna over the phone many times, but the closer they got to her home, the more nervous Dany got. She never let go of Jon’s hand in the car.

They pulled into the long drive and eventually made it to the front of the house. It was a beautiful grey color with white features with a large wrap around porch and sat on plenty of land. Jon came around and opened her door, pulling her into him and kissed her. “Welcome to Winterfell baby”

She smiled and they grabbed their bags and climbed the few steps that took them to the front door. He inserted a key into the door and they went in. Jon gave her a tour of the house and they took their things down to the basement and left them in Jon’s old room.

She felt like a teenager sleeping over at her boyfriends parents house being in his room. It was odd how much it was like his home in Kings Landing. Everything neutral colored with hints of dark blue, very clean, windows from floor to ceiling that overlooked the land out back. Just like every other room in the house, Lyanna had decorated it for Christmas, there was even a tree. It was around 5PM and Lyanna told Jon she’d be working until 6PM.

“Would you like to see our Northern offices? We could surprise my mom”

“I’d like that” she smiled and took his outstretched hand and they went back out and climbed back into the Jeep. She was thankful Jon had thought of getting her the coat that he did, otherwise she probably would have froze.

He took her hand again in the car, and kissed the back of her fingers, she assumed trying to warm them. “Our building here is much larger. In Kings Landing, we get all our materials from suppliers, but up here, everything is in house. So the building is bigger, and we have a lot more employees. My goal is to eventually make it like this in Kings Landing”

“That’d be nice. Then I wouldn’t have to see a certain red head lurking around that I’m oh so fond of” she smirked.

“Yes, that’d certainly be a benefit” he laughed.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the Stark Industries northern branch. She could tell Jon was excited to see how things were going there. “Who all works here from your family?” She asked.

“My uncle retired, but I’m sure he still stops in. Robb manages it obviously, so he’s probably here. Mom. Arya’s boyfriend Gendry. I think that’s it. And Val works here, not that she’s family, but just a fair warning, we may run into her”

 _Great,_ she thought. She didn’t even know what Val looked like, she had no idea what to expect, it sounded like things had ended badly between her and Jon, and she hoped that no drama would ensue between them while they were there. Similar to Jon’s building, the front entryway was customer friendly, showcasing all the different things they could do, but Dany could tell by the size of the building that most of it was a warehouse.

“Mom’s the accountant, she’s probably in her office” he told her, their hands still entangled, and Jon nearly pulling her along he was so giddy. She couldn’t help but to laugh at him, it was so cute.

They went through a door at the back of the front office which indeed took them to a large warehouse. They made a left and came to a few offices in the corner, one of which she could see a dark haired woman on the computer. Jon quietly opened her office door and peaked his head in and said “Surprise” in the least surprising tone, and the woman, who she felt it was safe to assume by their resemblance alone, was Lyanna, turned and had the biggest smile to match Jon’s.

“Ah! What are you doing here?” She yelled and got up and pulled him into the sweetest embrace. Dany couldn’t help but to smile, so thankful not only that Jon still had his mother, but that she got to bare witness to how happy he was to see her. Jon laughed and held onto his mom. “We made it in a little sooner than planned so I figured I’d come surprise you and see how things were running up here”

“I’m so glad you came darling. I’ve missed you. But enough of you” she pushed him aside and Dany smiled as Lyanna moved to hug her as well. “This must be the famous Daenerys my son can’t stop talking about”. Dany giggled and hugged her back. “Although I feel I know you already, it’s nice to finally put a face to the voice”

“It is indeed. I’m glad we could finally meet in person”

“Oh Jon...she’s way out of your league lovey” Lyanna smirked to Jon as she looked Dany over.

“Yes, I’m aware” Jon smiled to her.

“Well, welcome to the Winterfell” she turned back to Dany. “I hope you don’t mind the cold too much”

“I’d like to say I’ll get used to it, but I doubt I will” she laughed

“How was the flight?”

“We managed” Jon smiled to Dany. “We took made a stop in between. I got my Jeep at the station alright, and we got in the house just fine”

“That’s good, was anyone there?”

“No, why would anyone be there?”

Lyanna made an odd face at this, and hesitated before answering. “Just asking, I know your cousins are all excited you’re coming”

“I’m sure Uncle isn’t, Robb says he’s not happy with me”

“Oh who cares, he’ll get over it”

“Is Robb here?”

“No, he’s out on a job I believe”

“Okay, well I’m going to show Dany around, and then I suppose we’ll meet you back at home”

“Aye, well look out, there’s another blondie around here somewhere that you probably don’t want to run into”

“Thanks for the warning” he smirked. He and Dany said their goodbyes and Jon showed her around the warehouse. Now that she knew Val was blonde, she at least had an idea of what to look out for. But they made it through all the different areas of the building and didn’t happen to run into anyone else except for Arya’s boyfriend Gendry who oversaw materials.

Despite Jon’s distasteful words about him when he was telling Dany about his family, he seemed to actually really like Gendry, and turns out he was actually in the military with Jon for a short period of time, so she figured he was maybe being sarcastic about not liking him. They didn’t talk to him long as he was busy, but she and Jon would be going with him and Arya to the Wolves vs. Dragons game in a couple days anyway.

They headed back to Lyanna’s and she beat them there unsurprisingly. Once inside she could smell that Lyanna was cooking. Jon took her coat and hung it with his by the door and they took their shoes off and made their way into the kitchen.

“Smells good mom” Jon said and when they turned the corner, there was a man with her in the kitchen. “Ah, Davos! Good to see you” he gave him a hug before stepping back and pulling Dany to his side. “This is Daenerys, my girlfriend”

“Yes, your mother’s told me all about this lass” the man smiled and held his hand out to her. Dany shook his hand and smiled. “Nice you meet you Davos, Jon’s told me about you as well”

“Only good things I hope”

“Yes, good things indeed”

“Don’t let them fool you Daenerys, these two are trouble when they’re together” Lyanna said, and they all laughed.

“Lyanna I’m not much of a cook as Jon has probably told you” she chuckled “but I’d love to help if you need anything”

“Nonsense dear, you guys have been traveling all day, please, sit down. I’ll be done soon enough”

Dany nodded and she and Jon sat down at the table that was adjacent to the kitchen. Jon got up to get them all drinks, forcing her to try his northern ale, but she stuck with her wine. She was happy to see Jon in his element with his family. She always felt that he’d grown very comfortable with her, but she was proven here that he could be even more comfortable. She had to admit that Lyanna’s home definitely felt homey.

Davos got up to grab plates and silverware and help Lyanna move the food to the table. They all sat and around the table and dug in to the food. Lyanna had made soup and homemade bread, which was perfect for the cold.

“So Daenerys, is this your first time up north?”

“I’ve been up a few times for business, but never stayed long”

“Are you from Kings Landing?”

“I was born on Dragonstone but my family and I spent most of my childhood in Essos. When we came back, we spent our days equally between Kings Landing and Dragonstone”

“Do you prefer Kings Landing?” She asked. Dany assumed Jon had told her about her family, so she was thankful the questions weren’t going in that direction. Not that she cared if Lyanna knew, but it was a little heavy to discuss over their first meeting. “Honestly I’d rather live on Dragonstone, which is something I’m hoping to do eventually. But with all the changes within my companies lately, I think it’s best to stay in Kings Landing for now. Have you ever been?”

“Only once. I went down to help Jon move, it was too hot for my liking to ever move, but it was a nice visit”

“Well you’re always welcome to come visit again. Jon tells me he normally comes up North, but something tells me your lack of trips South have less to do with not wanting to come there, and more to do with his lack of invitation” she eyed Jon

“Hmm I like her already Jon” Lyanna smirked.

“It’s not that I don’t want you there, I don’t mind at all, I’d just rather come up here”

“That’s alright, one day I’ll have grand babies to visit down there, and you won’t be able to keep me away”

“Mom” Jon looked to Lyanna wide eyed, and Dany blushed while Lyanna just chuckled.

“While we’re on the subject of expanding our family, Davos and I have something to tell you”

“Well, no offense mother but I think you’re a little old to be giving me a sibling”

“You’ve got that right” they all laughed. “Davos and I got married in the Summer”

“You’re joking?” Jon said looking between the two of them. He didn’t seem upset by it, she could see the corner of his mouth turning up. “No son, we’re not joking” Lyanna answered and smiled at Davos, and he nodded to Jon. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come up” he asked, but not seeming to be hurt by it. “We didn’t want to make a big deal of it. It was just the two of us, and your uncle and Cat witnessed for us”. Dany didn’t miss that Lyanna didn't call Cat Jon’s aunt. She remembered Jon’s disdain for the woman, and she hoped she wouldn’t be seeing much of her while they were there. She couldn’t imagine anyone having ill feelings towards Jon. He was the most outgoing and caring man she’d ever met. It did make her wonder how Lyanna felt about Cat.

“Well congratulations” Jon smiled. “Does that mean I can call you dad now?” He teased Davos and they all laughed. “I’ve already got enough sons lad, what’s one more” Davos patted Jon on the back. They finished dinner and had dessert and afterwards they all continue to sit around and drink and eventually started playing card games. She was glad that she and Lyanna were getting along so well, she seemed to have had her approval, and that’s all that mattered, she knew how important Jon was to her, and how important she was to him.

It was late when they finally called it a night. They said their goodnights and Dany and Jon made their way downstairs to his old room. His bed was not as comfortable as their beds back home, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. She knew as long as Jon was with her, she’d sleep just fine. They changed into comfier clothes and climbed into bed. Jon pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She was cold, so she hid her arms in between them and nuzzled her face into his neck.

“I’m rather surprised my mother didn’t try to make us sleep in separate rooms”

“You think she minds?”

“No, I think she’d do it just to mess with me” he chuckled.

Dany couldn’t help but smile at how happy he clearly was to be home. “Do you miss living here?”

“Sometimes, but much less now that I have you”

“Do you ever think about moving back?”

“Honestly, no. Don’t get me wrong, I love my family, but this place holds a lot of bad memories for me too. The people here aren’t kind to a fatherless child. Then all the hate from my aunt Cat, the war and after, and Sansa then teaming up with Cat over Val when I left. I’d rather my mother just move south”

“Do you think she would?”

“Probably not. Unless we give her lots of grandchildren apparently” he laughed, and despite the worry around it, Dany laughed too, but she didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, I know that’s a sore subject for you love. But I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be happy either way”

“I know you would. That’s one of the many many reasons that I love you” she leaned her head back to kiss his perfect lips, tasting the whisky on his breath.

“I love you too Dany.Thank you for coming here with me. It’s hard coming here sometimes, but with you it’s so much better”

“I’m happy I came. Your mom is the sweetest”

“Don’t fall for it, she’s a crazy woman” he smirked and kissed her again, and again, and again. That’s as far as it went, both of them exhausted and rather nervous to even try anything more under Lyanna’s roof. Dany didn’t want to risk losing her spot in her good graces either.

The next day they stayed home most of the day, spending time with Lyanna and Davos. Jon took her on a walk through the Wolfswood. It had snowed even more overnight, so the fresh snow over all the different kind of trees made things even more beautiful. The cold _almost_ ruined just how pretty it was. After walking for a while, Dany was startled by a pair of red eyes coming towards them. She grabbed onto Jon’s arms and moved behind him. “Jon” she said quietly.

He had the nerve to chuckle, his eyes clearly on the same thing hers were. “It’s alright baby, this is why I wanted to bring you out here” he pulled her back to his side. She didn’t know what to say, had he lost it? “It’s okay, this is my pup Ghost”

“Jon, that is not a puppy”

He laughed at her and Ghost came trotting towards them, jumping up to give Jon a proper hello. “Ghost meet Dany” he smiled. Dany held her hand out to him and he sniffed her hand before moving closer to her. She kneeled down to pet him and he licked her cheek, making her giggle. “I think it’s safe to say he likes you” Jon smiled.

“He’s beautiful”

“He’s a brat. And he is a wolf, not a dog. That’s why he stays up here with Mom. It’s too hot for him to come live with me, and not enough room. He roams around out here most of the time”

They turned to head back up to the house and Ghost followed, staying close by Dany’s side.

The following day it was finally time for them to go to the monday night wolves vs dragons game. Dany had been looking forward to it for a while, not just because of the game, but also because she’d get to meet Arya. She know how crazy Jon was about her. Jon was very excited as well.

“Let’s make a bet” he said to her in the car on the way there, both of them wearing their respective team’s jerseys.

“What’s the bet?” She smirked.

“If the Wolves win, you have to wear the sweatshirt I got you all day tomorrow” he smirked. “And if the Dragons win, I will go and get me a Dragons shirt and do the same”

“Deal” she laughed

Arya and Gendry were meeting them there. It took them a while to park and it was freezing outside, so Dany was thankful that Winterfell had an indoor stadium. They made it up to the line to get in and Jon startled by someone coming up behind him.

He turned around and instantly smiled “Arya!” He shouted, pulling the short dark haired girl into hug him. “Still sneaking up on people I see”

“Of course” she smiled and looked to Dany.

“Arya this is my girlfriend Daenerys, Dany this is my cousin Arya, although she’s more like a sister to me”

Dany held her hand out to Arya and she took it. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Jon has told me so much about you” she smiled.

Arya returned the smile “Yes, well he’s blown up our group text all about you too” she laughed. “This is Gendry, although he told me you guys already met”

“Yes, hello again Gendry” she smiled.

They made their way into the stadium and got drinks and snacks before they found their seats. It was a close game, but the Wolves ended up winning by three points. Dany pretended to pout, but she knew she wasn’t getting out of wearing her Wolves sweatshirt. They had fun drinking and cheering for their teams, Dany’s voice was almost gone.

They all four went out to dinner after the game at a bar that Jon told her Tormund’s Family owned. She sat in a booth next to Jon with Arya across from her and Gendry next to her.

“So Arya what do you do?”

“I run Jon’s Gunnery while he twiddles his thumbs down south” she teased him

“Yeah yeah” he smirked and rolled his eyes. “She’s a good shot. The only one I could trust to run it so I had no choice” he teased back.

“Jon tells me you’re in fashion?”

“Yes, I own Dracarys. We have a fashion line among other things”

“My sister Sansa is majoring in something Fashion related”

“Oh really? Jon why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I didn’t know. Speaking of things I didn’t know, Arya, why didn’t you tell me about my mother and Davos?”

“She swore us all to secrecy, she wanted it to be a surprise. Why haven’t you told my father about Daenerys?”

“Well for one, like the rest of you Starks he has his head up Val’s ass. I may have left her but she was not innocent in our break up. And for gods sakes it’s been years. But I have barely spoken to him at all, so I didn’t want to just call him and say ‘oh hey, by the way I have a new girlfriend’. I figured one of you would tell him and that’d be good enough”

“I don’t give a shit about Val and you know that. I just want you to be happy. Pop will get over it”

“Well I am happy” he looked to Dany and grinned, taking her hand into his and pulling her to kiss him.

“Get a room” Arya shouted to them and they all laughed.

“Oh, Dany I forgot to tell you. Arya studied Geology in school, and she became obsessed with Dragonstone” Jon said to her.

“Have you ever been?” Dany asked her.

“No, I’ve always wanted to. I mostly studied the history of it, not so much modern times, but I hear it’s beautiful”

Jon smirked at Dany. “Dany owns it”

“You own Dragonstone?!” Arya nearly yelled

“Yes” Dany giggled. “You should come down south some time. I’m sure Jon would love to have you”

“Well I’m going to have to now” she laughed.

They ate dinner and stayed for a while. She offered to drive so that Jon could drink his awful Ale and catch up with his sister. They had a blast and Dany was enjoying getting to know Arya and listening to Jon give Gendry crap about being with Arya. Jon was definitely a little tipsy and she wondered if she should be worried, but she trusted that he’d stop when he needed to.

Eventually Gendry determined it was time for them all to head home, but not before Arya and Jon could call him a spoil sport. Dany had never seen Jon drink more than a couple glasses of whisky or a few beers, so it was quite comical to see him so giggly and even more handsy than usual, if that were even possible.

She drove them back to Lyanna’s, using the GPS built in in Jon’s Jeep, since he was definitely useless in the matter of directions at the time. She parked in the drive way and went around to open Jon’s door for once and pulled him out. He was still pretty steady on his feet despite the alcohol. That was until they got to the steps and he tripped up them, causing them both to laugh.

It was late and Dany was sure Lyanna and Davos would be sleeping, so she tried her best to keep quiet. She used the key attached to Jon’s car keys to unlock the door and pushed it open, making Jon go ahead of her. She went in and turned back to shut and lock the door. Jon pushed up behind her and ran his hands down her sides, causing her to giggle again. After successfully locking up the house, she turned to face him, his hands moving to her ass.

“You’re so pretty” he said, smiling and running a hand over her cheek.

“You’re so drunk” she whispered, smiling back at him.

“Am not!” He feigned insult

“Shhhh” she laughed. “You’re going to wake your mother”. She started pulling off his coat to hang up.

“Oh is this what we’re doing?” He smirked at her, attempting to wink.

She managed to hold in her laugh “No, I’m hanging our coats up and we’re going to bed”

“To bed. Right” he pulled her in to kiss him and she couldn’t help but to chuckle as he kissed her sloppily, almost falling as he tried kicking off his boots. All of a sudden the pitch dark room lit up and they parted, turning to see Lyanna standing with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

“Sorry Mom” Jon said shamefully before laughing, again.

“Jon Stark are you drunk?” Dany could see Lyanna was also holding back laughter.

“No” Jon said with a straight face.

“Who knew I raised a liar” they all laughed.

“I’m sorry Lyanna, I tried to keep him quiet”

“And I thought I was gonna be the one having to make you keep quiet” he giggled

“Jon!” Dany swatted him and blushed

“Goodnight you two” Lyanna chuckled and went back from the way she came.

“Goodnight Mom!” Jon yelled.

“What am I to do with you?” She asked him, shaking her head.

“Take me to bed and make love to me” Jon smiled

“Absolutely not. Let’s go. Off to bed with you” she smirked and drug him down to his room. He somehow managed to get downstairs and undress himself without falling. Dany changed into a t-shirt and climbed into bed with him. He quickly moved to wrap around her from behind. It was quiet for a while and she was sure he was asleep until he loudly whispered “Baby”.

She smirked. “Yes my love?”

“I love you so much”

“I know that. I love you too”

“I mean it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” he whispered as he ran his hand up under her shirt and rested it over her breast.

“Jon”

“I know. I just need to touch you”

She chuckled and they both eventually fell asleep. The next morning it was Christmas Eve. Dany of course woke before Jon and went to shower. When she got out, she blow dried and curled her hair, one less thing she’d have to do later. Jon was still asleep when she went back to his room, so she slipped on a pair of sweats and a white tank top and went upstairs to hopefully have coffee.

Lyanna already had coffee made and was making breakfast when she made it to the kitchen. “Good Morning dear” Lyanna smiled to her, and Dany smiled back. “Good Morning”

“I take it you’re an early bird like me?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I don’t sleep much. Jon hates it” she chuckled.

“That’s because that boy would sleep all day if you’d let him”

“That’s no lie”

Lyanna showed her where the cups were and she made herself coffee and stood leaning against the counter watching Lyanna cook. “If you ever come visit us, you might have to give me some cooking lessons” Dany joked. “I’d enjoy that” Lyanna turned to smile at her. “You know, I must say, when Jon called me to tell me he needed to tell me about his new girlfriend before I saw it online or in a magazine, I had my doubts. I had even more after some of the things he told me about you. But I always try to keep an open mind. I only want my son to be happy. But after everything with his accident, and now the two of you being here, getting to see just how happy you make him, I feel I owe you an apology”

“Oh don’t even!” Dany waved it off “If I had a son I’m sure I’d feel the same way. I definitely have a lot of baggage. But I’ve been brutally honest with Jon, and he’s never once judged me or loved me any less. He’s changed me...I sometimes think we’ve changed each other. He’s an amazing man, and I think a lot of that is thanks to the woman that raised him” she smiled softly at Lyanna.

“That means a lot to me Daenerys. I’m glad that Jon finally has someone down there he can share his life with. For a while I didn’t think he was going to stay there. I’m not sure what all he’s told you, but he was in a dark place when he moved there, and at first it only seemed to have gotten worse”

“So I’ve heard”

“The drinking...does he do that often?”

“Honestly no, that’s the first I’ve ever seen him drink that much. He’ll have scotch here and there, sometimes a beer or two. I think maybe he didn’t want to let Arya drink him under the table” she laughed

“That sounds like Arya” Lyanna smirked and shook her head. “Keep an eye on that”

“He told me about the war, and the pain meds and drinking. I was a little worried too but I think he knows his limits”

“I’m surprised he told you all of that. He doesn’t ever talk about it”

“He may have told me he would tell me about it the day I got on a plane with him. So we sort of conquered our fears together I suppose”

“I’m sorry about your family Daenerys. I’m sure it’s not something you want to talk about, but I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been for you”

“Please, call me Dany. It was very hard, it still is some days. But my mother taught me that if I look back, I am lost, so I try to stick to that”

“Sounds like she and I would have gotten along well” Lyanna smirked.

“Yes I think so too” Dany smiled and sipped her coffee “She would have loved Jon”

“Well, it’s safe to say I return the admiration for her daughter”

Dany smiled and before she could thank her, Jon turned the corner with his eyes barely open, his hair a mess, also wearing a tank top and sweats. He drug his feet as he walked to Dany and embraced her, groaning all the while. Dany laughed “Not feeling so great this morning are we?”

“Absolutely not. Now I remember why I don’t drink like that anymore. Damn Arya”

Dany and Lyanna laughed as Lyanna reached into the cabinet and sat a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of scotch on the counter. “Hair of the dog” she smirked “or is it hair of the wolf for you?”

“Very funny” Jon said, putting a few of the pills in his mouth and washing it down with scotch. Dany smirked and shook her head at him. “I see you started your day without me” he said, eyeing her curled hair. “Yes well we can’t all sleep all day can we my love?”. Jon moved to sit at the table and they all started talking about the events of the evening, preparing her for the best and the worst of the Starks. They had breakfast and Davos joined them.

Afterwards she told Jon she was going to step outside to check in with Missy. She threw on her coat and boots and stepped out onto the porch to call her. She picked up and they spoke for a little while. Everything seemed as if it was going well in Naath. She went back in and went down to find Jon. He was sitting up in bed with his head leaned back against the window.

She smiled at him and climbed onto the bed to straddle his lap, cupping his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. He smelled like pancake syrup and she could still taste the scotch on his lips. He had pulled his hair up into a bun. His strong arms went around her slid down her back and lower until he was gripping her ass.

He pulled away from their kiss, just enough to look her in they eyes. “I’m sorry about last night” he said softly.

“It’s okay. Honestly it was quite funny” she giggled. “you weren’t too bad”

“I know, but I shouldn’t drink like that. I could have done something stupid. Or something could have happened to you”

“Baby, you’re overthinking it. I’m a big girl, I was just fine. You never drink like that. It’s okay to let loose and have fun every once in a while”

“I suppose you have a point” he kissed her “You’re too good for me” he smirked and kissed her again “I may need you to be a little bad to even our playing field” his lips moved over her jaw, and wet kisses went down her neck.

“Is that so?” She said quietly in his ear.

“Yes...I need you baby...I can’t go another day...hells...another minute...without being inside you” he continued trailing kisses down her chest between every sentence. She could feel him growing hard underneath her. She grabbed his chin and pulled his lips back to hers, taking him into a heated kiss. She broke their kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and then hers, before her lips were crashing back into his. She could feel herself aching for him. “Fuck me” she moaned, unable to control her hips grinding down over his cock.

“Can you be quiet?” He whispered, having the nerve to smirk at her. Normally she’d play hard to get, but she didn’t even care to. “Yes” she whimpered, nodding. In a split second he had her rolled onto her back and he was pulling off her pants, lifting to take his own off and pulling a blanket over them as he moved astride her in between her legs.

Either he sensed her need for him, or he was trying to hurry before they were caught. He took his cock in hand and lined up to her entrance and slid easily inside of her. Her back arched, never getting tired of the feeling of him entering her. She lifted one of her legs, giving him a better angle and wrapped it around his back, pushing at his ass to drive further into her. His thrusts were deep and slow, likely not trying to make too much noise.

She got lost in watching him, watching the way his muscles tensed, basking in the feeling of his lips and hands on her. Her tits bounced with every thrust and she could see him watching her. He took one into his mouth, sucking and biting at her nipple before moving to the other. “Gods baby you’re so fucking perfect” he whispered and she pulled him back into a messy kiss, using his mouth to quiet her moans, letting one slip. “You couldn’t stay quiet if you tried could you” he whispered, putting his hand over her mouth and she kissed his palm, moving her hands to hold onto his bicep and forearm, her nails digging into his skin.

She could feel herself coming close to the edge, trying to hold on until he was there with her, ready to let it take her. He sped up his movements and moments later she could feel the warmth of him fill her, his cock twitching in side her, and she followed right behind him, his hand thankfully still muffling her moans.

Jon was out of breath and slowly pulled out of her before collapsing on top of her with his head in between her breasts. She wrapped both legs around him, and ran her fingers through his hair that she’d set free at some point. They stayed that way for a while, not saying anything, nothing needing to be said. Eventually Jon got up and put his sweats back on and handed her her sweats and a towel to clean up with. “I believe it’s time for you to pay up”

She wasn’t sure what he meant, but then it hit her. The wolves sweatshirt. She smirked and shook her head. He pulled it out of her suitcase and threw it at her. “That’s what happens when you cheer for the losing team baby” she grinned. She shamefully put the sweatshirt on and Jon laid back down next to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She saw him set an alarm on his phone for 4 o’clock and they both fell asleep.

They both groaned when the alarm went off. She wasn’t near ready to leave the warmth of being tangled up in him. But they got up and both moved to the bathroom. Jon to take a shower, and she to fix her hair that he’d successfully messed up. After that she did her make up and watch Jon go through his routine of shaving around his beard, brushing his teeth, putting all his different deodorants and colognes and things on. She could watch him do anything all day.

She helped him with the cuff links on his shirt, tied his tie that she’d picked out, and buttoned up his suit jacket, fixing the pocket square to her liking. Then she pulled her dress out of the garment bag and slipped into it before Jon had time to realize she was going bare underneath, her dress hugging every inch of her that would give away any undergarments. He was looking himself over in the mirror when she asked him to zip up her dress. He turned around to face her, going wide eyed. “Seven fucking hells” he whispered, and she giggled, glad she got the desired effect. Her dress was a deep red, long and sleeveless, with a slit up the right leg. She turned her back to him so he could zip her up, torturously slow of course.

“Gods Dany how am I to make it through the night seeing you in this? This isn’t even fair”

She chuckled, “trust me love, you in a suit has the same effect on me”

“I highly doubt that”

She laughed again, slipping into her heals and putting a few pieces of jewelry on. The went up to wait for Lyanna and Davos and they’d all be riding together. They were unsurprisingly already ready and waiting for her and Jon.

“Oh Dany, that dress is gorgeous” Lyanna complimented her

“Thank you” she smiled.

“And Jon honey you look handsome of course. Are we all ready?”

They nodded and Jon helped her into her coat before slipping into his. They were on their way and Dany was back to being nervous. By the time they arrived at Stark manor, she calmed a little knowing she at least had Lyanna on her side. Jon got out of the car first, and held his hand out to her, leaving her coat in the car. They made their way inside, she kept a tight grip on his arm.

When they made it inside, there had to be at least a hundred people there. Dany didn’t even care anymore, she was just glad to be out of the cold. She probably didn’t think over her choice of dress much. The entryway took them right into a large room where there were tables for eating, a bar, and a large area where people were dancing. Robb spotted them first and came to hug them both. He smelled of scotch, Dany assumed he was probably already a little buzzed. Arya followed not far behind him with Gendry in tote and they stuck with them for most of the evening. Jon introduced her to anyone that came around them.

After about a half hour, an older man that had a lot of the same features as Jon and Lyanna came up and patted Jon’s shoulder. “Jon” and Jon turned to him. “Uncle” he smiled and hugged the man. “I’m glad you could make it up North”

“Yes, me too”

“Is it safe for me to assume this is the girlfriend you’ve been hiding from me?” He asked Jon, seemingly joking. Jon chuckled. “I’m definitely not hiding her. Uncle this is Daenerys, yes she’s my girlfriend. Dany this is my Uncle Ned”. She shook Ned’s hand. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you”. He smiled back at her “You as well, -“ and before he could say anymore, a woman came up beside him “Oh Cat, this is Jon’s girlfriend Daenerys, Daenerys this is my wife Catelyn”

After the stories, Dany couldn’t bring herself to say it was nice to meet this woman. “Hello” she smiled and shook her hand, not wanting to cause any drama for Jon’s sake. “Hello” the woman said plainly. “Ned I need your help in the kitchen” she looked to her husband and he nodded. “I’ll catch up with you later Jon, Daenerys again, it was nice to meet you”. She nodded and smiled and finally she had Jon to herself for a moment.

“Well I see what you meant about your aunt”

“She’s a gem” Jon smirked and sipped his scotch Robb had brought him, and her a wine. “Dance with me”

Dany nodded and they sat their drinks on a table and moved to the dance floor. Jon took her hand and rested the other on her lower back. She moved to nuzzle into his neck. The scent of him always intoxicating her. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He interrupted her trance too soon. “I should have got you a name tag that said ‘Hi my name is Daenerys, I’m Jon’s girlfriend” he chuckled “I feel like I’ve introduced you at least 20 times now”

“I was thinking that too” she smiled.

“It feels weird calling you my girlfriend”

“Is that not what I am?” She laughed.

“Oh you are. But you feel like so much more to me” he smiled down at her, and she leaned up to kiss him, gently so her red lipstick didn’t rub off on him. “I know what you mean” she said, feeling a lump in her throat. He made her heart feel so full. “I love you” he said warmly in her ear, and she felt like they were alone in the room, just the two of them, spinning in circles, trapped in each other’s warmth, and she never wanted it to end.

“I love you too” she whispered and kissed the spot under his ear that she knew he loved when she kissed. She enjoyed being in his arms for as long as she could. “Is it safe for me to assume your ex lover is in this room somewhere?” She eventually asked. “I have no idea, I haven’t taken my eyes off you since we left the house” he chuckled and she smiled and shook her head. “You’re incorrigible”. “You wouldn’t have me any other way” he kissed her temple. “No, I wouldn’t” she pulled him tighter to her. “But yes, she’s here somewhere. I saw her walk off with Robb earlier”

“What does she look like?”

“She’s tall, long blonde hair, not like yours, more gold, I think it was in a braid”

“White dress?”

“I think so”

“I think I’ve found her, and if so, she’s glaring daggers at us”

“Sounds about right” he smirked.

Dany had never dealt with jealousy before, she never had someone she cared enough about to the extent of being jealous of losing them to someone else, or maybe their past with someone else. But she didn’t think it was jealousy she was feeling, although she did wish she’d met Jon sooner in life. But something about the way this woman was looking at Jon, _her_ Jon, made her want to claim him and not care who was watching.

She calmed herself and remembered that he _was_ hers, and she was his, and he didn’t seem phased at all by Val’s presence. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone clinking a glass, and she and Jon parted, turning to where the noise was coming from, and it was Robb, proposing a toast.

“I just wanted to say a few things before we really get things started for the night” he chuckled. “First off, I want to thank all of our friends and family who have travelled here from miles away to spend the holidays with us. This started out with just us Stark kids and our parents and has expanded more and more each year. I’m so happy we could all be here together. Secondly, I want to thank our extended family, our team at Stark Industries. You all are family to us and each and every one of you have a part in SI becoming what it is today”

There was a round of applause, but Robb continued, quieting things down again. “Lastly, I have an announcement to make. This will be a surprise to most of you, as we’ve kept things very quiet, for reasons that will be easy to figure out” he looked to Jon, almost apologetically. “Val and I have been dating for some time now. And recently, I asked her to be my wife, and she said yes!” He pulled the blonde into him and they both smiled. “We’re getting married” he finished, holding up his glass.

There was silence for a moment, and confusion on a lot of faces, and then eventually everyone clapped and toasted. Everyone but Jon. She looked to him, and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him so angry. She wouldn’t have even guessed he could get this angry. She could feel him tensing up under her hands, and something told her that she had a grip on the human form of a ticking time bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides back behind rock* I hate doing this to you guys, but this was a good time to switch over to Jon’s POV, don’t hate me 😂 
> 
> Aside from that, what did you guys think? What happens next? Also, I know we didn’t get Sansa in this chapter. I disliked Sansa the entire series, not just the last season (although I love Sophie 😩) so it’s hard for me to write her, but I’m working on it and she will show up next chapter. I hope everyone is staying safe out there! 
> 
> I will be replying to comments on last chapter and this chapter later today so give me all the opinions ♥️🥰


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues up north from Jon's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to post this until the email issues were fixed on AO3, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm still not getting email updates, but hopefully some of you are! 
> 
> I still felt like I forgot something in this chapter, but let's hope not!
> 
> Proof read by me, so mistakes are all mine. Mood board by me ♥️ Shout out to @jonerystargaryens on instagram for the beautiful Jonerys edit! Make sure to show her fics some love!

Red. That’s all that Jon could see as he stared down the man that was supposed to be like a brother to him. His cousin, his brother in arms that he saved over his best friend, and his now business partner. If it weren’t for the room full of their family and friends, he would have killed him.

“Baby” her soft voice and tight grip on his arm brought him back to reality. He looked down at her, and he was sure she could see the anger in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for this to cause problems with them. He needed her to be his strength now more than ever. “I need to get out of here” he seethed.

“You need to smile, do not react. That’s what they want” she said quietly, smiling and clapping along with everyone else. He followed suit until it died down. “I can’t do this Dany I need get the fuck away from him”

“I understand Jon” she turned to him, faking a smile and pulling him in to her. “But the last thing we need right now is for anyone in this room to pick up on what you’re feeling and report it. I know that seems small right now, but we just got out of the fires of the media, I do not need them making my boyfriend out to be some jealous ex to his cousin’s fiancé”

She was angry, he could tell, but he couldn’t tell if it was towards him, or towards the situation, towards Robb. She kept her mask on but he could see it in her eyes, he could tell by the tone of her voice. But she was right. Not as many people knew of her in the north, but they had family and friends there from all over Westeros, and this could quickly go from a scandal within his family to something that was all over every magazine in the country. Before he could say anything, his mother came to his side with Davos at her back.

“Are you alright?”

“Did you know about this?” He nearly growled but tried to keep calm

“No, I didn’t, but I think it’s safe to assume that others did. Are you alright?” She repeated

“No mother I’m livid. I’m shaking, I want to strangle him”. He didn’t miss her looking to Dany. “Okay, let’s go” she nodded for the doorway. He took Dany’s hand and she laced her fingers with his, still saying nothing. They made their way to the door, making it just outside when he heard Robb calling after him. “Jon, wait!” And the bastard had the nerve to chuckle. He turned around, ready to let him have it when Dany stood in front of him. “Go to the car”

“I wont leave you with him”

“Jon _please_ ”

He knew she was going to be even more pissed, but he stood his ground. He wanted Robb to look him in the eyes and own up to what he’d done. “Robb stay the fuck away from him” she turned and pushed Robb back. “Dany calm down I just want to talk to him”

“You knew exactly what kind of reaction you were going to get out of him, don’t act surprised now” she yelled.

“Talk to me Jon” he said over Dany’s shoulder.

He felt like fire was burning through his body. He wouldn’t lose control in front of Dany, but Robb irked his final nerve acting like a smug little shit who’d done nothing wrong. He took off his watch and handed it to Dany and pushed Robb away from her before hitting him in the face, just once. Within seconds his nose was bleeding. He wanted to keep going, but he wouldn’t let Dany see that side of him.

“I have nothing to say to you Robb. Stay away from me and stay the fuck away from Dany”

Dany was grabbing his arm again, pulling him to the car. He stood for a moment waiting for Robb to say something else, to come at him, something, but he didn’t, he just stood there. So he gave into Dany and followed her. His mom and Davos were already in the car waiting. Dany climbed into his mom’s SUV and he took his suit jacket off giving it to her before getting in. She took it, but she didn’t say anything to him.

“I understand that your concern is with what ever is reported about us, but I don’t care about that Dany, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I can handle my own shit” he didn’t want to do this in front of his mom, he didn’t want to do it at all, but his temper was flaring and she wasn’t helping.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, I am not!”

“Jon that’s enough” his mother cut in.

“Mom, stay out of it. Please”

“No, I will not. You will not put this off on her”

Jon shook his head and stayed quiet. “I don’t care about the media for my sake Jon, I care about it for yours. I’ve had much worse things reported about me, _trust me_. It’s one thing for them to make things up about us, but an entire other issue to try and cover up the truth. I’m sorry that I’m not dealing with my boyfriend being consumed with anger over his ex-girlfriend very well. And I’m not trying to fight your battles, I’m trying to protect you. I _cannot_ watch you get hurt again Jon!”

He could hear the crack in her voice, see the tears she was fighting back. “Is that really what you think? After all this?” He asked.

“I don’t know what to think Jon”

“Okay” he nodded.

All was quiet the rest of the way back to Lyanna’s. He helped Dany out of the car when they got there. When they got inside, it didn’t take but seconds for his mom to lay into him. “Jon Stark, I’m going to change, and when I get back out here, you and I are going to talk”

Jon sighed “alright”. He looked to Dany and he couldn’t even read her face. Just the thought of being at odds with her broke his heart, but she should know him better than to think this had anything to do with Val. She handed him his suit jacket back and turned and went downstairs and he let her go. They’d talk eventually, but he felt like they both needed to cool down first.

He hung up his coat and jacket and kicked off his shoes and went to sit on the couch to wait for the lecture he was sure to get from his mother. After a few minutes she came back out and sat on the other couch across from him.

“I understand that you’re angry, you have every right to be. But you need to make sure you’re angry for the right reasons, and you need to stop taking it out on the wrong people”

“Speak plainly mother”

“Why are you angry?”

“I’m angry that Robb has been hiding this from me for gods knows how long. I’m angry that other people knew about it and didn’t tell me, and who knows who all knew, so now I’m made out to be a damn fool. I’m pissed that he did this in a public setting in front of all of our family, friends, employees and then tried to play innocent. Oh, and here’s the best part...when he was in Kings Landing visiting me just a month ago, he hooked up with one of Dany’s best friends _multiple_ times in _my_ loft!”

“So this has nothing to do with Val?”

“Really mother?” He sighed and shook his head. “You’ve bared witness to the love sick fool I’ve become over the last nearly four months and you think I give a shit about Val?”

“I didn’t think so, but it sounds like the woman you love does, and I can’t say I blame her”

“Am I not allowed to be angry?”

“Of course you are, but you’re taking it out on her when she’s only trying to help you. And from what you’ve told me of her past, it wouldn’t hurt to reassure her”

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, dropping his head into his hands. He just wanted to forget this night ever happened. “Now, I don’t know who knew and who didn’t know about this, we’ll figure that all out. But we _will_ be going over there for Christmas dinner tomorrow, it’s tradition. You can yell and scream at Robb all you’d like, but I raised you better than for you to be resulting to physical violence. She’s right to worry after what happened last time. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes”. He knew his mother was right. He expected Dany to just know why he was upset, figuring she should trust him by now. But when he looked at it from her point of view, he understood. It wasn’t about trust, it was about reassurance, it was about making sure she _knew_ it had nothing to do with Val, and he handled it all wrong, just like she’d handled Daario showing up in the beginning all wrong. He said goodnight to his mother and went downstairs to his room. Dany was already changed and in bed with her back facing him.

He pulled his tie off and undressed, thinking that this was probably the first time he’d had to take his own suit off in quite some time. Oh how different this night should have gone. He considered giving her space and going to sleep on the couch, but he knew he couldn’t sleep like this. He didn’t want her to be upset either. Seeing the tears well up in her eyes made him feel like someone was tearing his chest open. He didn’t want to go another week without talking like they did last time. They’d agreed to be better at this.

So he got into bed under the blankets and moved behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, and moving his other arm under her head. He could tell by the way her body tensed up that she was awake.

“I’m sorry” he said softly and kissed the back of her neck.

“It’s alright” she said, and he didn’t even have to look at her to know that she had been crying, he could hear it in her voice.

“No, it’s not. Dany...look at me...please” he pleaded with her, and she surprisingly rolled over to face him. The only lighting in the room were the white gold bulbs on the Christmas tree his mother had put in there, but it was enough for him to see that her cheeks were red and her eyes were watery.

“I’m so sorry” he said again and wiped under her eyes with his thumb. He could feel his own eyes starting to burn, hating himself for making her feel this way. “Dany, you have to know that this is not about Val” he held her close, his chest burning with love for her. “I am insanely, madly, _obsessively_ in love with you” he chuckled “And everyone seems to know it but you. And maybe that’s my fault, but you have to know that after everything I’ve told you, that what we’ve built over theses last few months means more to me than any past I ever had with her. More to me than anything. There’s not a woman in the world that could take your place. I wish that you could see that”

He stayed quiet for a minute, giving her time to think about what she wanted to say, if she wanted to say anything. She didn’t, which was okay, so he continued. “I am angry with Robb. Furious really, and I’m sorry for taking that out on you. I know that you care, and I know you were only trying to help. I’m trying to calm down. But he should have told me this when he was in King’s Landing instead of putting me on the spot in a public setting with everyone we care about to bare witness to it.

This is not the first time he’s done something like this to me. When we were younger, anytime he found out I liked someone, he went after her. The second a girl and I broke up, he was picking them up right where I left them. When I decided to move south, I had already decided that Val and I weren’t going to work, but she put the icing on the cake when she admitted to cheating on me. I couldn’t blame her, I’d become a shell of the man I was before. I never knew with who, but now I’m positive it was with Robb. And something tells me this has been going on since I left.

I don’t care about Val, Dany. Do I think she deserves better? Of course, especially after witnessing what he did with Margery just a month ago. But after everything I’ve done for him, he lies to me, hides this from me. My family, too. This is why I’ve been weird about him being around you. I trust you, but I don’t trust him. But I need you to know that you are everything to me Dany. I would never _ever_ let go of you and what we have over her, or anyone else.”

She was still silent, but he had caught a few tears on her cheek. He could see the wheels turning in her mind. “I need you to say something. Anything. _Please”_ he nearly begged. She moved her hands from under her head and closed the distance between them, hiding against his chest, her arms going tightly around him. He did the same, holding the back of her head and the small of her back. “I’m sorry” he said again.

“I know. It’s okay, I forgive you” she said, muffled against his chest. He pulled away enough to see her face. He moved his hand from the small of her back and cupped her cheek. “I love _you_. Only you” he looked her in the eyes. She nodded, another stray tear falling “I love you too”. He took her lips in a bruising kiss, wanting to make sure she really knew.

He kissed her over and over, never wanting to stop. But she pulled away, running her hand up his side, his chest, to his cheek. “I’m sorry that you’re having to deal with this. That Robb would do this to you. I know how much you care for him. And you may think you deserve this after the way things ended between you and her, but you don’t Jon. You’re the greatest man I know. You deserve everything good in the world”

“Baby, I have the best thing the world could ever offer me. _You_. So I only hope that I deserve it” he smiled. “I don’t need anythin’ else”

“I just hate to see you upset”

“Not as much as I hate seein’ you upset”

She chuckled at that and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. He could feel metal brush against his chin. He took her arm to see what it was, only to find that she was wearing his watch. “First my shirts, then my jackets and sweatshirts, and now you’re stealing my watch” he smirked.

“I’m simply doing you a favor keeping it safe while you go on a rampage” she smiled. “I hardly assume that’s over”

“Probably not. We have to go over there for dinner tomorrow. But I’ve been warned by my mother not to be getting physical with him again”

“Yes, please don’t”

“Don’t worry, Robb couldn’t best me if he tried. Wouldn’t want to harm his pretty face”

“Jon I’m serious. I can’t sit by your side and watch you suffer in a hospital bed again. I won’t”

“Hey” he made her look at him again. “I won’t. I promise”. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. “I suppose it looks better on you anyway” he smirked and moved back to kissing her. He didn’t try for anything more, they’d had a long night. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her. And so that he did, and they fell asleep.

He’d woken up nearly every morning since they’d been in Winterfell to an empty bed. Dany didn’t seem to be sleeping well. Maybe she just wanted a head start on the day, and she did seem to be enjoying her alone time with his mother in the mornings having coffee and making breakfast.

It warmed his heart to see his mom care for Dany and Dany enjoying her company. He hoped one day that Lyanna would be like a mother to Dany. If anyone deserved to have a mothers love, it was Daenerys. He knew Lyanna could never replace Dany’s mom, nor would he ever want that, but it’d be nice for her to have someone to go to for a mother’s advice.

He was surprised to wake to her still in his arms that morning. Her soft breaths against him, the steady rise and fall of her chest, her silver curls falling over his arm. He could so easily stay like that all day. He was dreading even leaving his room. He wondered if he had woken early, or if she for once was actually getting a good night’s sleep.

Upon looking at the clock over her shoulder, he saw it was after 9AM, so he was thankful for that. He felt at peace having her there wrapped around him, like last night never happened. He started to wonder how he was going to handle the situation. He definitely wanted to know who all knew about Robb and Val, and how long it had been going on.

After a half hour or so, Dany started to wake, her hand that was previously draped lazily over him moving to grasp at his side, and her body slowly moving out of the cocoon she’d made herself against him. He held her tight, trapping her close and she chuckled. “Good morning beautiful” he kissed her forehead “Merry Christmas”

She pulled away just enough to look up at him “Merry Christmas my love” and kissed him. They had agreed to give each other their gifts late once they were alone on Dragonstone. He never cared about gifts as it was, but after the previous night, he definitely didn’t want anything but her.

“All I want for Christmas is to stay in bed all day with you” he smirked.

“I’d be okay with that” she’d nestled back into his chest. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before her stomach growled. They hadn’t ate much the night before, so he took that as a hint that they should probably go up for the breakfast he was sure his mother had ready.

When they got out of bed, he smiled to see she was wearing her Wolves sweatshirt and some cute holiday print leggings. They’d been too deep in conversation last night for him to notice. “You’re taking this bet to a whole new level” he smirked, nodding to the shirt.

“It’s soft and warm, and I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but it’s quite freezing here okay?” She smiled and he shook his head and they made their way upstairs. She didn’t say as much, but he could see the relief on his mothers face that they were up together and had obviously made up.

Jon went to find his phone in his suit jacket, completely having forgotten it the night before. It was dead, so he grabbed a charger and plugged it in by the table and they all sat down and ate. Once his phone came back on, it vibrated several times with plenty of notifications coming through.

His stomach dropped. He hadn’t thought about the fact that everyone had probably been calling and texting him to make sure he was okay. He then worried that someone leaked something to the media or witnessed him hitting Robb, but he figured Dany’s phone would have been blowing up as well if that was the case.

He took a deep breath and unlocked his phone to see what he’d missed. Dany wrapped around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn’t know if she was looking too, he didn’t care, she seemed to be just trying to support him. He had three voicemails from Robb, one from Ned, and one from Arya, along with a text message from Arya saying that she didn’t know the full extent of things and that she was sorry.

He also had several texts from Robb that became more and more hard to comprehend the further he got down in the thread, likely due to Robb being drunk. The gist of it was that he was sorry, that Jon should understand why he did what he did, and that he wanted to talk about it. He had one last text from Val. He wasn’t sure how she got his number, but then realized he never changed it. The text just said “We need to talk”.

Like hell they needed to talk. Jon had zero desires to talk to her or Robb, he had nothing to say to them. He decided he’d go to their dinner. He wanted to at least talk to Arya, and possibly even confront Ned, he obviously knew. Besides, it was their tradition after all. But he didn’t want any fighting. They could deal with it later, or never for all he cared.

After eating breakfast, they opened gifts from Lyanna and Davos, and they did the same with gifts from Jon and Dany. Dany had the idea last minute to plan a weekend for them to come South, that she and Jon would both clear their schedules and spend time with them.

He and Dany then went down and showered together and then surprisingly fell back to sleep for a couple hours. He’d thrown her into bed before she could get a shirt on. He may not be able to have her, thanks to his mother being awake right above his room, but he would at least relish in touching and kissing as much of her as he could. He couldn’t wait to be alone with her on Dragonstone for a week, missing the feeling of being inside her.

Dany hadn’t seen his text from Val, but he had no reason to hide it from her. She’d asked how many messages he had from Robb so he let her read them, and showed her the text from Val. She said that maybe Val just wanted to apologize, but he doubted that and told Dany he had no intentions of talking to her.

Eventually it was time for them to wake and get ready to go. Dany wore a short long sleeve black dress. It hugged her perfect body and was so soft, as if he needed any more reasons to want to touch her all evening. Her hair was down in waves and her lips were a warm shade of red. She still had his watch on, which he enjoyed. Daenerys was no object and he would never claim to own her, but when she wore anything of his, it reminded him that she was just that. _His_. Just as he was hers. Jon wore a simple white button up shirt tucked in to black pants.

They met Lyanna and Davos upstairs and he helped Dany into her coat before donning his own and they hit the road. He was fidgeting, bouncing his leg, biting his fingernails, trying with everything he had to control his anger. Dany’s steady presence,looping her arm with his and holding his hand was helping more than she’d ever know.

His mother had warned him again to behave. He felt like a child. He felt like he was being made out to be some kind of monster when he’d done nothing wrong. Eventually they arrived at Stark manor again. Davos parked the car and he came around to help Dany out. “Lyanna we’ll be inside in just a moment” Dany had said to his mother, and she nodded.

Dany pulled him into her, her arms going around him inside his coat. “Are you alright?”

He nodded “I’ll be alright”

“I’m here. If you need anything at all, I’m right here. Even if what you need is to get the hell out of here, or kill him” she laughed, which got him to laugh.

“You’re amazing, have I ever told you that?”

She smiled and nodded “A few times I’m sure” she leaned up to kiss him and then let go of him, moving to take his hand and they went inside.

It was warm, which he could appreciate for Dany’s sake. She wasn’t taking too well to the cold. He took her coat and hung it up, and did the same with his. He could smell the food, and since they hadn’t ate lunch, he was hoping they’d be eating before getting into any thing else. Normally they’d eat, open gifts, and then go downstairs to Ned’s bar area and have drinks and spend time together. Something told him that was not a good idea.

Arya bombarded them in the entryway before they could make it further into the house. “You came” she smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug unwillingly. He wanted to be mad at her, but this was Arya. “Can we talk?”

“Arya I’d rather not” he sighed.

“Please, it will only take a moment. I wanted to talk to you before you talk to anyone else”

He rolled his eyes and nodded to the study on the other side of the house. “Come on, let’s go”. He took Dany’s hand and brought her with him. He wouldn’t be leaving her alone to the wolves. Arya didn’t seem to mind, she actually seemed to expect it. They sat down on the couches in Ned’s study, he and Dany on one side and Arya across from them.

“Okay look. You know I pretty much do my own thing. Gendry and I live away from here for a reason. Aside from him working in the warehouse, we don’t see any of them much. We come visit my parents every weekend or so, and that’s it. Gendry has told me he’s seen them flirting and such around the warehouse, but aside from that, I had no idea this was going on. I know that’s hard to believe, but you know I would tell you Jon if I knew”

Jon nodded. “I don’t care that they’re together Arya, honestly I don’t. I’m upset that’s he’s been lying to me. That our family has been lying to me.” He didn’t want to say anything about Margery. He wanted to confront Robb on that himself. Arya nodded. “I understand Jon, and I’m sorry it turned out this way” Jon nodded and they got up and he hugged Arya. “I just had to make sure you knew I didn’t know” she added. “I figured as much”

They went back out and made their way into the dining room and it was complete awkward silence the moment they stepped in, everyone stopping to stare at him. “Welcome Jon, Daenerys. Merry Christmas” Ned said. Jon nodded to him, attempting to hold back the eye roll, and Dany smiled. He also noted that Sansa and Pod were there. He and Dany sat at the very end of the table across from each other with Arya at her side and Gendry at his.

She must have sensed his growing frustration as she reached over the table to take his hand. His mother brought them wine and they made their plates and ate, everyone having their own side conversations for the most part. He didn’t miss the way Robb and Val kept eyeing him. He ignored it the best he could.

After a while they moved to the sitting room and all sat around Cat’s oversized Christmas tree on the large brown leather couches and opened gifts. The silence followed them into the room, the only sounds were the cracking of the fire, and the ripping of envelopes, they were all old enough to now they pretty much all just got money. Jon had secretly gifted Arya the deed to his gunnery, which she had returned with a smothering hug. He was glad to no longer have to worry about it, and she deserved it.

“Why don’t we head down to the bar and have a chat?” Ned suggested once they’d finished up.

Silence.

“Jon, I understand you’re upset about Robb and Val, but...it’s Christmas”

Well. _Here we go_ , he thought.

Jon snorted and rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t give less of a fuck about Robb and Val if I tried, don’t flatter yourselves”

Dany’s hand was still held tight in his and she squeezed it, rubbing her thumb over his, and he looked over at her to let her know that he was okay.

“Okay, so let’s get it out then. Say what you have to say”

Jon shook his head. “If we’re going to do this, if this is how you want to spend Christmas, then we will talk about this on my terms. You all may think it’s best to get drunk and air out our problems in anger but I’m not that man anymore, and I will not let Daenerys bare witness to me losing my temper again”

Everyone nodded.

“Who all knew about this?”

“We all knew Jon. Maybe if you came home more often you’d know too” Cat spoke up.

“That’s not true” Arya looked to her mother. “Gendry and I did not know, neither did Lyanna and Davos. Which should tell you enough that they purposely hid this. Don’t start shining Robb’s halo too soon mother”. Cat looked offended. Good.

“I would expect as much from you Cat, maybe even you Sans. But uncle? You didn’t feel I had the right to know about this?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you son”

“I’m not your son” Jon added bitterly

He didn’t miss Sansa rolling her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean? That you expect it from me?” She had the nerve to pretend to be offended.

“Oh _please_ Sansa. You made your side very clear since the day Val and I broke up”

“You just left her! You broke her heart! She'd become family to us too Jon!”

“I was fucking miserable and no one cared, including her! I had to get out of here to save myself!” He yelled and looked to Robb. “You should have told me this when you were in Kings Landing a month ago, hell even before then. Why didn’t you?”

Robb’s eyes went wide and he looked to Val and she looked confused. “Why were you in Kings Landing a month ago?” She asked him, and Jon smirked and shook his head. Of course she didn’t know. Robb sighed. “I went to Kings Landing to visit Jon. I needed to get away for a bit. Jon, I didn’t tell you because I couldn’t take you being upset with me. I tried and I just couldn’t”

“So does Margaery know that you’re engaged to be married?” Dany asked, and Jon smiled. “Yes Robb, does Margery know about this?” He repeated sarcastically.

“Who is Margery?” Val asked. “Yes Robb, who is Margery?” Jon asked, still smiling. He hoped that Robb would fill with just as much rage as he had the night before. If Robb was going to put him on the spot, Jon would return the favor.

“Margery is a friend” he lied, “and no, she doesn’t know” he eyed Daenerys.

“Oh, so do you fuck all of your friends in Kings Landing in my loft, or was that a special occasion?” Jon asked.

Robb looked to Val shaking his head, eyes wide. “He’s lying”

“Yes, because of all of us in this room, I’m the one that’s been lying” Jon added sarcastically. “So here’s a better question. How long has this been going on?”

Robb and Val looked to each other and he sighed. “We’ve been messing around pretty much since you left. We just decided to give things a try and be together about a year ago. We’ve been engaged for a little over a month now.”

Jon chuckled at that. “So let me get this straight. You go after my ex, _big shocker_ I might add, right after I leave town. You later go on to be with her, ask her to marry you, never telling me about any of this in the process, only to then come to MY home, and cheat on her with my girlfriends friend in MY loft? And then to announce this in front of all our friends and family KNOWING how I would react, making me out to be a monster. You really are the golden child aren’t you?”

“Jon I’m sorry”

“I don’t want your apology. Here’s what I do want to know” he looked to Val. “Before we broke up, before I left, you admitted to cheating on me. Was it with him?”

She didn’t say anything, and she looked to Robb. “Jon-“ Robb started.

“No. I’m not asking you. I’m asking her”

“Yes, it was Robb”

Jon chuckled and shook his head. “You two deserve each other, you know that? And here I was never telling anyone you were a cheater, and feeling sorry for you. Feeling guilty for being awful to you when I’ve been the best version of myself for Dany, and feeling like you deserved better than Robb because he cheated on you. But turns out that was just your Karma. It’s all come full circle now hasn’t it?”

“Jon there’s no reason to be hateful” Cat cut in again.

“How dare you!” Dany nearly shouted at her.

“Excuse me?” Cat put on a show of being offended.

“Yes, excuse you!” She started, and Jon put his hand on her thigh “It’s alright baby” he looked her in the eye, and she shook her head. “No, it’s not alright. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Jon has done nothing but be there for your son. He saved his life yet you’ve shown nothing but disdain for him. Your nephew, your cousin” she looked to Robb and Sansa.

“You’ve lied to him for gods knows how long, favoring his ex over him, hiding this, and then putting him in a terrible position by publicly announcing your engagement, not even having the balls to pull him aside and tell him when you had several opportunities to do so. Let’s not even start on what you did while you were down south.

But still, he comes here and indulges you in talking to you all about this only to continue to have it turned on him and called hateful. Jon and Lyanna may stand for it to keep the peace or because he asks her not to say anything or what have you, but I will not. He is a good man, the most amazing man I know in fact, and he deserves better than this.

If the only bad thing you can say about him is that he came home from the war a little out of sorts and got out of a relationship that was toxic to him, that he didn’t even want to be in any longer but he stayed for your sakes, worried you’d favor her over him, which you have. Well then...sorry not sorry. He’s grown from his mistakes, can you all say the same?”

Silence.

She looked over at him and held his arm. “I’m sorry Jon, this just isn’t okay” she said quietly. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. “Thank you” he whispered. He looked to his mom, and she was smiling, seemingly proud of Dany’s rant. He was too. He didn’t care what they thought of him, or her. She stood up for him when no one had in a long time.

“Look, I get that Robb does no wrong in your eyes” he looked to Ned and Cat “but he has. And that sucks. But I am not going to lessen myself to hold grudges over this. I am happier than I’ve ever been” he looked to Dany “Thanks to this feisty woman” he smiled, and she returned it “And we have our own life in Kings Landing. I’m not going to let any of you take that from me. So Mom, Arya, you all are welcome any time. The rest of you, I think it’s best if we cut ties. At least for a while. Robb, Val, I wish you two good fortune, it sounds like you’re going to need it. Ned, Cat, Sans, I hope you’ll learn from this” he shrugged.

Ned nodded. “I’m sorry Jon, really. I never meant to hurt you. Robb should have told you, I told him as such. I’m not innocent in this, but truly, it wasn’t my place to tell you. Robb is a man grown who should have owned up to this”

Jon nodded, and Robb had his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees for quite some time. Dany tangled her hand back up in his and he brought it to his lips and kissed the backs of her fingers. “I love you” he whispered to her and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you too my feisty man” she grinned.

“Now, if you all don’t mind, this is Dany and I’s first Christmas together, and this isn’t quite what I had in mind, so if no one has anything else to say, we’d like to take our leave”

“I’ll go pull the car around” Davos jumped in, seemingly ready to flee the awkward brawl just as much as Jon was.

“Mom, Davos, I’m not upset with you two. Neither is Dany. She knows I’ve asked you to keep to yourself about my issues with Cat.” He eyed his aunt. “And she knows you don’t know the extent of my issues when I got back from the wars. This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with them” he pointed to the rest of the Starks, and Lyanna nodded. Dany got up and surprisingly hugged his mother.

He got up too and gave her a hug as well, and then walked to the entryway with Dany and helped her back into her coat, and then his mother into hers before putting on his own. He went back into the sitting room before they left. “Arya, there’s a perfectly good bar at moms, and a spare room if you and Gendry would like to join us” he smirked, and she couldn’t have gotten up any faster and followed him.

“Jon! Wait!” He heard as they made their way back to the door. He turned to see Val coming up behind him. “I need to talk to you”

“I have nothing more to say Val. I’ve made my peace with this” he held his hands out and shook his head. He looked to Dany and sure enough she was waiting for him, leaning on the door frame, close enough to hear in the echoing room. “But I do have more to say. And now I have questions as well” Val added.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, Val. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have in the past. But I’m done taking all the blame for it all. It doesn’t matter anymore, it was years ago. I was never upset about you being with Robb. I was upset with the lies. We’ve both moved on, and we’re both happy, at least I am. That’s all I care about. That may be selfish, but if I have to be selfish to keep my happiness, her happiness, to keep her...” he looked to Dany and smiled. “Well...I’ll do what ever it takes”

“Even if what it takes is abandoning your family?”

“You are not my family Val, and I’m sorry, but real family would never do to me what they’ve done. I have no regrets walking away as it is right now”

She nodded sarcastically and rolled her eyes. “Have a good life Val” he finished and walked away, taking Dany’s hand the second he was by her side. They made it to the car and went back to Lyanna’s with Arya and Gendry following behind them. Once they made it inside, they were quick to shrug out of their coats and heels and uncomfortable clothing and went to Lyanna’s bar in the basement to have some drinks.

Dany stopped him at the top of the stairs after everyone else had already made their way down. He had her heels in hand to take down to his room, and he pulled her into him with his free hand. “Are you alright?” She asked quietly.

“Honestly, I’m perfect. I’m here, with you, and them, and that’s all I need. I’m glad I was able to get things off my chest. And you sticking up for me made me realize that I do deserve better. I deserve family that loves me, and loves you. That’s all that matters” he smiled, and she leaned up to kiss him.

“Merry Christmas Stark” she grinned and kissed him again. He shook his head and they went downstairs to join the rest of his family. They turned on music and started up a game of cards. Jon made himself comfortable on the floor at Dany’s feet, uncaring about how much he was touching her, or how love sick he may have looked. He would do anything for her, and after the day they’d had, he knew she felt the same.

They eventually went to bed, they’d both gotten a little tipsy thanks to his mother and Arya, so they were both quickly asleep. When they woke, it was their last full day in Winterfell. The next morning, they’d be getting back on Jon’s jet and heading home. As much as he loved visiting his mom and the rest of his family, he was ready to get back to their life in Kings Landing.

He could see Dany getting more and more antsy by the day to make calls and check emails. It was hard for her not to work, so he appreciated her giving him almost her full attention for most of the time they were there. He woke before her again, which he was once again happy about. She needed sleep. He snuck out from under her somehow and went upstairs for coffee.

He looked outside to see that it was snowing, and it was coming down fairly thick. He didn’t want to wake Dany, but she had yet to get to see the snow. It snowed overnight almost every night they’d been there, but not while they were awake, so he ran down to wake her.

After some groaning and mumbling she finally got up and put on some skinny jeans and boots and a pink sweater and a beanie, her hair still curly from the night before. They rushed outside with Ghost on their heels. Dany stopped as soon as she got to the bottom of the steps. “It’s beautiful” she gasped, holding her hand out to watch little flakes land in her palm and melt instantly.

Jon grinned, thinking there was nothing in the world quite as beautiful as her. He turned her around to face him and she closed the distance between them, her hands coming up to grasp his face, smiling cheekily at him. “Thank you for coming up here with me love” he said. “Thank you for bringing me” she smirked, and then pulled his lips crashing into hers in a heated kiss. Her velvety warm mouth the perfect contrast to chill in the air and the tiny cold drops falling over them.

They were interrupted by Jon being hit in the back with a snow ball. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. Arya. “Run” he told Dany, and she burst into laughter as they ran to hide behind one of the cars. His mother came out to inspect the shouting and they broke out into an all out snow ball fight between the six of them, Davos coming out to defend his mother. Ghost stayed hidden from it all, too lazy to take part in it.

At some point they called for a truce and went inside and curled up in blankets around the fire. Lyanna made them hot chocolate and they all watched movies. Dany helped make dinner when the time came. She seemed to be picking up on some cooking lessons from his mother, which he could appreciate, not that he ever minded cooking for her.

They had dinner together, and Arya and Gendry stayed another night. They did the same as the night before, drinking and playing card and board games. He would miss these times when they went back home, but he was hopeful his mother would come south more often. It seemed she would if Dany had any say in it. Maybe he could convince Arya to come when his mother did.

Later in the evening Dany started to feel ill, he figured the cold was finally getting to her, so she opted out of drinking and went to bed before the rest of them. After a couple hours, he was ready to join her. He was exhausted. He stripped down to his underwear and curled around her in bed, her back to his chest, and she woke just enough to wrap her hands around his arm that went around her and fell back to sleep. She did feel warmer than usual.

The morning came all too soon. At some point in the middle of the night Dany had woken up and pulled her sweatshirt off, probably getting too hot, so he woke up with a breast in his hand. He chuckled and squeezed her, and she shook her head smirking. Not that he didn’t _always_ want her, but she was especially tempting in times like this, when it had been a while since they’d been able to really have each other.

He moved her onto her back and hovered over her, kissing her from her lips to her jaw, her neck, which was still much warmer than usual, her chest, her breasts. “You can’t expect me to wake with your tits in my hands and not want to ravish you” he whispered, and she giggled. “So get on with it Stark, I suppose we shall need one for the road. Although, if I’m sick and you catch it, I take no blame”

“I’d say it’d be worth it” he smirked and continued his kissing down her body. His fingers were looped into the waistband of her shorts before they were _rudely_ interrupted.

“Jon! Get up here!”...Arya.

He groaned and Dany sighed but they stopped their intentions and dressed, laughing all the while before heading upstairs. They’d already packed most of their things the day before. They had breakfast and his mother loaded Dany up with cold medicine. He also snuck her her anxiety meds. She didn’t seem as nervous as she was the first time.

He and Davos loaded their things up into his mother’s SUV and Dany ran through everything one last time making sure they didn’t forget anything. She was becoming nauseous, as he expected she would the closer they’d got to the airport. Lyanna volunteered to drive the extra distance to take them straight to the airport so they wouldn’t have to take the train again.

They said their goodbyes to Arya and Gendry before leaving with his mother and Davos. He mentioned the dates his mother would be coming down south, and Arya said she’d try to make it work, which Dany seemed excited about. She’d grown close to Lyanna and Arya, which he was happy about.

His mother was aware of Dany’s fears of flying. He told her not to say anything about it, but just to understand that if she was panicking, that was why. When they got to the airport, Davos helped him load their things onto the plane. Lyanna pulled Dany into a long hug and he didn’t miss the tear that escaped Dany’s eye.

When they pulled apart, Jon took over and hugged his mother goodbye, as Dany hugged Davos, and then he hugged him as well. He was looking forward to having them in Kings Landing. Dany got onto the plane without any issues. She was taking deep breaths throughout the take off and he held her close to him. She did much better this time around, and slept most of both flights, as he figured she would.

Jorah was at the airport waiting for them when they landed, and took them to Dany’s place after he made him stop at the drug store so he could run in and grab Dany some cold medicine and some things she’d need. Her fever was back and she was nauseous again. When they got to her place, he cooked her some soup and they cuddled up in bed. He hated that she felt ill, but he liked being able to be there to take care of her, just like she’d taken care of him when he was hurt.

“I’m proud of you” he whispered, as she laid her head on his chest.

“For what?”

“For how well you did with the plane today”

“I think as long as you’re with me, it’s not as hard”

“I’m not sure what I would have done if you weren’t with me this whole week”

“I’m sure you would have been fine” she smirked and kissed his chest.

“I wouldn’t have Dany. You make my life so much better. Most women would have ran after that kind of family drama”

“Yes, well I’m not most women. And most men would have ran a long time ago after dealing with the dramatics of my life as well” she grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“I suppose I’m not most men either” he chuckled and pulled her in to kiss him.

“Jon, you’re going to get sick”

“I don’t care” he laughed and continued kissing her. “But really. Thank you baby. Seriously. You’ll never know how much this week meant to me”

She gazed into his eyes, he could see the seriousness there. “You’re welcome my love” she said quietly and kissed him again before nuzzling back into his chest and falling asleep. He kept telling himself he couldn’t fall more in love with her, but every moment that passed between them only showed him how wrong he was. He loved her more and more every second of every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets their hopes up, no, Dany is not pregnant lol. 
> 
> What'd we think? What happens next with Robb?
> 
> Next chapter will be their mini vaca to Dragonstone from Dany's POV. I haven't decided if it will be one chapter or two yet. But things will be happening 😉 I'm hoping to have it posted in less than a week. 
> 
> Thank you all for the continued love you show this fic! It pushes me to update faster and makes my days! I hope you're all staying safe out there! ♥️


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany escape to Dragonstone for a week ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy I made it within a week! Lol
> 
> I am slowly seeing my lost emails trickle in, but I went ahead and changed to gmail on here, and that seems to have got me back up to date so we shall see!
> 
> This is basically a bunch of fluff & smut, I hope you all enjoy ♥️
> 
> Proofread by me, so mistakes are all mine, and mood board by me! I found way too many images I loved for this chap haha! The jonerys edit is another from @jonerystargaryens on insta, make sure you check out her stuff if you haven't already!

Dany woke with a start. Covered in sweat and panicking out of habit that she’d woken up too late. The bed was empty beside her. It was a Saturday. She grabbed her phone to see the time, to find it was nearing 10:30AM. She needed to catch up on sleep for sure, but she was hoping to do it with Jon. They were supposed to be heading to Dragonstone later that day.

She got up to try and find him, only to find a note on his pillow. _“I needed to run home and didn’t want to wake you. I’ll be back soon. I love you -J_ ”. Upon climbing out of bed, her head was throbbing and she could feel that she had a fever again. She went to the bathroom and showered quickly before getting out and taking cold medicine and climbing back into bed. She figured Jon would wake her when he returned.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been back asleep when she started to feel the soft wet kisses up her spine. She’d skipped getting dressed when she crawled back into bed. She was lying on her stomach, the sheets bunched at her waist. A warm hand brushed up her side, his thumb rubbing over the side of her breast, continuing his kisses until he reached her neck.

“Mmm where have you been?” She sighed, relishing in his touches.

“I had a few errands to run. How are you feeling?” He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

“Better now” she smirked and lifted her backside into his groin.

“You needy woman” he chuckled and moved to kiss her lips.

“I suppose I am when it comes to you, although it has been quite some time...I’m feeling rather deprived”

“Oh my poor baby” he faked a pout. She could feel his hand running back down her side, over her ass to reach down between her legs. She felt one warm finger slide between her folds and moaned. She could feel the softness of his t-shirt against her back, and the roughness of his jeans over her leg.

“Is this what you need?” He spoke deeply in her ear.

“More” she panted, causing him to chuckle. “And you’re wearing far too many clothes” she smirked.

“Well...I’m afraid we don’t have much time. There are some things we need to take care of before we go to Dragonstone, and you’ve slept rather late, not that I’m complaining. Lucky for both of us, I find you rather irresistible here _naked_ in bed just asking to be taken”

“Ugh” she groaned. “Okay, I suppose” she whined.

“On your knees baby” he moved off of her and softly swatted her behind. She quickly obeyed, pulling her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around her pillow. She could hear the sounds of his zipper and the rustling of fabric before she looked back to see him taking his thick cock in hand, mostly hard already.

She took a deep breath as he ran his fingers over her slit again before they were replaced with his cock. He ran it up and down, spreading her juices over her sex. He pushed into her, barely, before pulling out and rubbing the head of his cock over her again. He did this over and over, taking pleasure in teasing her.

She’d never admit it to him, but this was probably her favorite position with him. He always took full control from behind, and seeing the hunger in his eyes as he watched himself slide in and out of her was hypnotizing. “Jon” she groaned “stop it, _please_ ”

“Oh, you want me to stop?” He asked, halting all movements.

“No, I want you to stop teasing and fuck me”

“Say please”

She smirked and rolled her eyes. He liked being in control a little _too_ much at times. But she’d play along. “ _Please_ baby” she moaned, and he nearly growled as he plunged into her. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling like her world was coming back together as it should be when he was inside of her.

When Jon said they didn’t have much time, he was serious. He thrusted into her rapidly, holding onto her hips tightly. The sounds of their bodies slamming together driving them both wild. Her back arched and she pushed her backside further into him, pushing him in deeper. She knew he was close when he slumped over her, kissing her back, free hand coming up to grab her tits, slowing down momentarily

He lifted himself back up and sped up again, moving his hand to her clit, circling over it and causing her to come undone. Her orgasm came over her like a crashing wave, and she let it take her. She breathed deeply, moaning and gasping for air, his name coming off her lips. She was thankful for not having to be quiet any longer. Shortly after she could feel Jon filling her as he squeezed her nether cheeks, pushing deep inside. After catching his breath, he gave her ass another slap before pulling out of her and smirking, moving to leave a gentle kiss where she was sure she’d have a nice red hand print.

He hovered back over her and kissed her lips over and over before he tore himself away. “Let’s go baby” he whispered. She whined, and he laughed, but she knew he was right, they had a few things to do before they could go enjoy their time away. She got up and Jon pulled her into him and kissed her more, not that she minded.

“Just think, the faster you get ready and we get things done, the faster we can be on our way to a week alone for me to really take care of you” he smirked and kissed her once more, softly. “Mmm you don’t have to remind me” she winked and went to clean up and then went to get dressed. She put on a dark red t-shirt and jeans with black booties and a black designer coat. Her hair was down and wavy.

“I’m afraid I might be wearing off on you” Jon smirked from the door frame of her closet.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to be wearing a lot of grey and black since you’ve been with me”

“They’re winter colors” she smiled, but he was probably right. She grabbed one of her purses and moved a few things from other bags into it including her wallet and threw her phone in before they made to leave. “So are you going to tell me what you did this morning, or am I going to have to torture it out of you?” She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as they stepped into the elevator.

“That depends. What would this torture entail?” He smirked, and she shook her head, entangling her fingers with his. “Okay, don’t be mad at me, but ever since all the shit that went down with Robb, I can’t help but feel that as long as I’m running Stark Industries down here, I’m still tied to them, I still feel like I owe them something, or like I’m Ned’s puppet. So I talked to my lawyer about proposing to buy myself out of Stark Industries. I’m hoping Ned will agree to let me have my half of the company, have what I’ve built down here and let me go on my own”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“If he doesn’t, I feel I have no option but to quit and start over on my own. Maybe I’m overreacting, I don’t know, but I can’t help the way I feel. This used to be a family business and it just doesn’t feel like that anymore”

The wheels in her head were turning. “Baby, you shouldn’t have to feel that way. You work so hard, and no one but you has built the company you’ve built here, and you’ve done it without their help. I can’t imagine how you feel right now, but I will support you no matter what you decide to do”

“Well, remember you said that when you see what else I’ve done” he smirked nervously.

“Jon Stark”

The elevator pinged and opened to the garage. She saw him pull out his keys, so it was safe to assume he was driving. “So...my car was a gift from Ned when I moved down here. I may have...traded it in for something new” he chuckled.

“Baby, why would I care if you got a new car? We agreed not to care about these things”

“Well...it’s not so much _that_ as it is the fact that it’s the newer version of your car” he laughed and eyed her. She smiled and shook her head. “You really are the worst” she playfully hit his arm. “So I’ve been told” he snickered as they walked to his new grey sports car, and he opened the passenger side door to let her in, before going to the drivers side and plopped into the seat. “But...they happened to have a black one just like it. If you want it”

“Jon! That’s off limits. You said no buying each other cars, houses, something else I can’t remember”

“Okay, well what if we trade yours in and I pay the difference?”

“But mine is red” she pretended to pout, hoping to talk him out of it. “I don’t need a new car love, I hardly drive as it is. You can just drive me around in yours” she smirked and returned their hands to their rightful places, linked with the other’s.

“So you’re not upset with me?”

“Jon, I know we haven’t gotten into specifics of our finances, but I think it’s safe for me to assume you can easily afford a new car. You’re not the type to just go around uselessly spending money. You work hard, you deserve to treat yourself from time to time. And I understand your reasoning for wanting to get rid of your other car. As you can see...” she waved around her portion of the garage “I have zero room to judge about buying cars I don’t need” she smirked and pulled his hand to her lips to kiss the back of his palm.

Jon nodded “I suppose you’re right” he smirked. “I must admit I do enjoy driving you around. Obviously I liked your car a little too much. But since you mention it, we haven’t discussed finances. So how much money are we talking here?”

Dany smirked and shook her head. “We don’t need to talk about it”

“I want to know” he smiled, poking at her.

“I honestly don’t know. What about you?”

“More than enough” he smirked.

“Well me too” she squeezed his hand “I think it’s safe to say neither of us are in this for money”

“Absolutely not” he grinned “In fact, I’d give up every dime to my name if I had to for you”

She smiled, thankful that this was something they didn’t have to worry about. Although, she was worried he was more upset about the situation with his family than he was letting off. “Did you happen to pack for Dragonstone while you were out galavanting around buying new cars this morning?” She teased.

“Why yes my love, I sure did” he smirked “I also convinced Barry that we would not be needing security while we’re there, and convinced Jorah to let me steal your SUV”

“Well you’ve been quite busy”

“Yes, I have. Now, is there some place on the island we can get groceries or should we go shop before we leave?”

It was a fair question. Most people thought only the castle was on the island of Dragonstone. But really, it was like it’s own small little town. There were houses on the island, a grocery store, a liquor store, a bar, a few restaurants, some small shops, a convenience store, and a few other places. Most of the people on the island were quite wealthy, so most of the places were pretty high class. They all paid taxes to her which was more than enough to employ her staff to run the castle when she wasn’t there.

Over the last few years she’d been slowly having the castle renovated to more modern decors. It was much too big for just her, so her end goal was to move into it and bring Missy, Barry, and Jorah with her. She never imagined she’d find someone to share it with, but who knew when she’d actually be able to take a step back to do that.

“There are places on the island”

“Okay, I know you need to run by your building, what else?”

“I need to run by KLTC, and then finish packing, and then we can be on our way”

“What if we run into Margaery?”

“I’m not sure, I feel Robb needs to tell her himself, but will he?” She asked, to which Jon shrugged. They made it to her building and she was able to check on a few things and be done within about an hour. She had warned Jon she’d need to take some time here and there to work while they were on Dragonstone, and he admitted he’d probably need to do the same. Luckily they didn’t see Margaery.

They went ahead and just walked across the street to KLTC and were, of course, bombarded by paparazzi, one part she didn’t miss about being home. She was able to meet with Qhono and be done there in less than an hour, so they raced back to her place, in a hurry to be on their way, and she finished up packing. She was feeling much better, thankfully.

Around 4PM they loaded up her SUV and started their journey to Dragonstone. She was sad she didn’t get to see Missy, but they wouldn’t be back from Naath until the next day. She’d traded her boots for black converse, and her designer coat for a black leather jacket. She kicked her feet over Jon’s lap and clenched his hand in hers. He rubbed over her calves at every stop light. She was glad they’d be getting some alone time together without the interruptions of family or friends or work or crazy exes, or anything else. It was much needed.

“I should warn you I have staff in the castle” he looked to her “they take care of things while I’m not there. They stay on the other side of the castle and they’ll only be around if I ask for anything, so you don’t have to worry. I just didn’t want you to be alarmed if you see someone”

He nodded. “How many people?” He asked, he didn’t seem bothered, just curious.

“Usually a few housekeepers, two groundskeepers, a chef, and security when needed, but they won’t be there”

He nodded again. “Well, I’m sure your chef is more than capable, but I intend to cook for you at least one night”

“Fine by me” she smiled. “I’ll have to give you a tour when we arrive. I hope you’re ready for a workout”

“I’m ready for all the workouts you intend to give me love” he smirked, and she shook her head laughing.

It took about a half hour for them to ferry onto the island and for him to drive up to the castle. There were stairs winding all the way down to the beach, to which she told him used to be the only way up to the fortress, but her father had had a drive laid when she was a child, something they were both thankful for.

They both grabbed a bag, they both managed much less luggage this time around. Partially because it was much warmer on Dragonstone than it was in Winterfell, but also likely because she was planning to wear much less clothes that week. She couldn’t wait to have him all to herself for a week. To be able to relax in her real home and show him all the wonders she loved about the island. They’d also be spending their first New Years together.

They did have to climb a somewhat large set of stairs to get to the entryway. He remembered them from the masquerade, but it was dark then, and they’d only managed to see a few of the rooms then. The “Throne Room” her father had called it, the room with the painted table, and the entry way were a few of the places in the castle Dany had left untouched. After all, she didn’t want to upset the spirits of her ancestors.

They made it inside and Dany took to the stairs, to which he followed. It took them a few flights before they got to her room, which he recognized from before, and they dropped their bags. She discarded her jacket and shoes, to which he smirked. “Ready?” She asked, and he took off his jacket and boots “Lead the way my love” he smirked.

Gods she could just stare at him all day. Something about him being here, in her element, made him even sexier. He almost looked as if he belonged there. His hair and beard had gotten a little unruly over the last couple weeks, but he had his hair tied back, his black t-shirt hugged his god-like body, and the small smile that crossed his perfect mouth took her breath away.

She snapped out of it and moved back to the hall before she’d forget all about showing him around and just maul him then and there. Her room was the only room on that floor, along with a large bathroom and her office. She told him that the floor above hers was the top floor where her families rooms were, and her childhood bedroom, all left untouched.

She led him down a first flight of stairs to the floor below hers where there were six bedrooms and another large bathroom. Down another flight of stairs and across a banister she showed him where her staff’s rooms were on the other side of the castle. She introduced him to those she could find, and they were all kind to him. They went down another flight of stairs where there were six more bedrooms that she used as guest bedrooms, another bathroom, and a sitting room. It was a smaller one.

They eventually made it down to the main floor, the largest of them all, which had the large ballroom, her father had called it the great hall, the throne room, the room with the painted table, and a large kitchen. The kitchen was the hardest for her to remodel, as she wanted it to be more homey, and not so much like a kitchen for staff only. There was also a large dining room attached.

The basement housed mostly rooms she hadn’t ever had much time to use. A theater room, a game room, a large sitting room with a bar, a home gym, a library. A lot of it was requested by her brothers when they’d first moved back to the castle as teenagers. She’d just made updates to them.

She took him outside and they walked through Aegon’s Gardens, another treasure started long ago by her ancestors. She’d added a large sitting area for dining outside. They walked to the cliffs where you could look over the private beach. There was also a large watch tower that she’d left alone, honestly too afraid to go into. Her brothers had always made up ghost stories about it when she was a child.

There was another part of the castle far from the living areas that she hadn’t visited in longer than she’d like to admit. It was a mausoleum of sorts, a large room made up mostly of black marble that housed the ashes of all of her ancestors, including her parents and brothers. She was ashamed to admit she hadn’t been there since they’d passed, but it was always too hard for her. She told Jon about it, but didn’t take him there. She wasn’t ready.

She’d also turned one of the wings into a large garage, knowing that if she ever did take the plunge and move there, she’d need a place for all her vehicles. She wanted to eventually add a barn and stables so that she could bring her horses to her home. But for the most part, things were finished. She knew once she did move there, she’d want to make some areas more personal. If only she’d hired Jon for the renovations, maybe she would have met him sooner.

They decided to go ahead and go into town and get groceries, one less thing they’d have to do later. She showed him around town as well, and they’d agreed to go out one night and have dinner and sight see some more. She felt like a child as she stood on the back of the shopping cart as they went down every isle getting more food than they’d probably need. Jon’s arms were safely around her as he pushed them, laughing and greeting the locals as they passed by. Most of them knew her, knew her family.

When they made it back, Jon offered to cook for them, which she obliged. She ran up to change out of jeans, putting on a grey long sleeve off the shoulder sweater, and some black leggings. Jon was definitely right about her recent changes in color schemes. She went back down and sat on the kitchen counter, sipping wine watching him cook. He picked some type of stir-fry, telling her it was quick and easy. She couldn’t _imagine_ what he was so eager for.

After they ate, it didn’t take long for them to rush back up to her bedroom, and it was much like the last time they were in there. It had obviously been way too long since they’d really had each other, had time to really enjoy the other’s body. But Jon took her with a savage need the second her door was closed.

Their lips and tongues and teeth battled for the others, their hands were everywhere. Her sweater was fisted in his hands and he nearly tore it off of her, she did the same with his t-shirt. They managed to part long enough to wiggle out of their own pants before she pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his lap, still wearing her black lace boy short panties. He lifted up to meet her, his hands moving to grab her ass.

She kissed him hard before he moved to her neck, sucking and biting, and then to her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, licking over it before biting her there. She threw her head back gasping, and he moved to the other. Her hands moved to pull the rubber band from his hair, setting free his unruly curls. She ran her fingers through them, pulling his head back so that she could put her lips back on his.

She could taste the whisky on his breath from the one glass he had at dinner. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled back from him and before she knew it, he had flipped her onto her back. “Off with these” he pulled her underwear off and within seconds he was driving home inside her. “Fuck Jon” she moaned. He pushed one of her knees up to her chest and leaned over her, holding her thigh, kissing her passionately. He returned her bites and she was sure she tasted blood.

His hips thrusted into her in a punishing rhythm, one she knew would send her to the abyss sooner than later. His lips were back on her neck, then her tits as they bounced with his movements. His pants and moans on her skin making her crave more of him. She closed her eyes, hoping to hold on a little longer. Watching the way he sucked and bit at her, his muscles tense with each thrust, the ‘V’ of his abs leading to the sight of him sliding in and out of her threatened to end her.

“Jon” she moaned, hoping he’d figure out that she was close. The way his jaw clenched told her he was almost there too. As if she wasn’t already overwhelmed with everything he was doing to her, he reached down where their bodies collided and rubbed their combined juices up and over her clit, torturously fast. She lost it and her hands that were clenching the back of his neck and arm moved to his back and scratched over him.

He filled her, his thrusts eventually slowing before he fell over her, both of them barely breathing. She ran her hands back up, holding him to her, one hand running through his hair. She lifted enough to kiss down his neck to his shoulder, biting him there. “Gods woman” he whispered into her neck before kissing her there, and she giggled.

“I don’t think I can move” he groaned.

“That’s fine” she grinned and rubbed up and down his back.

“I love you” he said softly, turning to kiss her lips. “I love you too” she whispered, and kissed him again. He moved a little to her side so he wasn’t crushing her, his head on her chest. He laid light kisses there as she continued running her fingertips up and down his arms, through his hair, over his back, enjoying the goosebumps that rose over his skin. Eventually they both fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning they both slept in, and when they did wake, they spent the morning wrapped up in each other, kissing over every mark left on the other the night before. When they did finally drag themselves out of bed, they moved to the shower together. Jon took her again there, and she was pleased to learn that all their banter about them likely doing nothing all week but having sex was becoming a reality, which she was more than okay with.

They spent most of the day in bed aside from getting up for meals. Later in the evening she remembered that they still needed to exchange Christmas gifts. She went back into her room to find Jon after freshening up in the bathroom, a dark red silk robe tied around her and her hair a disheveled curly mess. She pulled Jon’s gifts from one of her bags and laid them in his lap on the bed. “We forgot” she smirked.

“Yes we did” he answered, smiling. He was sitting up against the pillows, the sheets covering him up to his waist, and still naked underneath. “Yours are in that bag” he said, pointing to one of his suitcases. She pulled them out and laughed that there were three, just like hers for him. “Great minds think alike apparently”

“You first” he grinned.

She moved to sit on the bed across from him and untied the bow on the first gift box. “That one is probably more for me than it is for you” he chuckled. She opened it to find lingerie, and plenty of it. She smiled and shook her head. Clever he was. “I hope you didn’t ask Missy for help this time around” she giggled. “No, I did not. I sufficed on my own this time. The second box was smaller, and when she opened it she was surprised to see a watch that was covered in diamonds. “I figure I’ve already given you a necklace, and I don’t know that I’ve ever seen you wear a bracelet, and I’m sure you’re not quite ready for a ring yet” he chuckled “so I decided on a watch. It matches one of mine. And surprisingly I had already bought it when you stole mine” he laughed again.

“I love it baby” she smiled softly at him.

She untied the last box, which was a bit larger than the other two, and opened it to find a dark wooden box. Her family sigil and company logo was carved into the top of it with roses around it. “I made it myself, for your jewelry, or whatever you’d like to put into it”

“Jon...it’s beautiful” she continued to look over it, running her fingers over the smooth wood.

“I’m glad you like it. You’re a very hard woman to shop for” he chuckled “so making you something was much easier”

“Thank you” she crawled over to kiss him “I know you doubt yourself, but you give the best gifts”. He smiled at her and she sat back down. “Now your turn”

The first box had a suit in it, of course. “I know you have plenty of suits, but this is custom, one of a kind” she smiled, she’d designed and tailored it herself. “You’re quite hard to shop for as well, so while you enjoy tearing lingerie off of me, I can enjoy tearing a suit off of you”

He chuckled at that. “I’m sure that’s something we could arrange”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it Dany. I’m starting to think I should just get rid of all my suits and let you make me all new ones” he laughed again. He began opening the second box, which held a memory book of sorts. “I suppose this one is sort of for both of us” she moved to sit next to him. “It’s just full of things I’ve kept since we’ve been together. Pictures of us, there’s a blueprint in there that we went over the day we met, our tickets from the wolves game, your letters from my birthday, dried roses, just random stuff”

“You’ve kept all of these things?” He turned to face her, which made her nervous. “Yes?” She answered him. “Baby...” he somewhat pouted and moved to kiss her. “That is quite possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever heard...Dany, I love this” he turned back to the book and kept turning the pages. “Have you not kept things like this?” She asked, partially teasing, but also genuinely wondering. “Yes, actually I have a box quite like the one I made you that has a lot of things like this in it”

“Will you show me sometime?” She asked

“Yes” he smiled at her and moved to the last gift. It was the exact same shape as the previous gift. He unwrapped it slowly and she could feel heat building in her chest, and she tried to maintain her composure. He opened the box to another book, but this one much different. The cover was plain grey, but inside, the first page held a note from her. “For your eyes only. Forever yours, Dany” and she’d kissed the page with red lipstick. Each page was a photo of her, wearing different lingerie, and in some of them she wore nothing. “Seven fucking hells Dany” he gasped.

“Apparently great minds really do think alike” she chuckled, knowing this was the real reason she thought it was so funny he’d bought her lingerie.

He was silent for a while, taking his time looking over each page. She’d had some of them done when her hair was dark, so now even if she decided to never change it back, he’d have these to remember it. “Who took these?” He finally asked.

She burst into laughter. “Possessive are we?”

“I mean...it does say for my eyes only” he raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Simon took them love, I wouldn’t trust anyone else. And I suppose I should add that Simon is married...to a man”

“I guess that makes me feel a little better” he said as he continued on through the pages. “Gods Dany...this...” he ran his hand over one of the pages.

“Do you hate it?”

“You can’t be serious?”

She shrugged, unable to read his reaction. “This is the second best gift I’ve ever received” he looked to her, jaw dropped.

“And what’s the first?”

“Well, you may recall the last time you gave me gifts, one of them was you, in the flesh, in one of these...” he waived his hand around, unable to come up with the words. “...outfits, if you can even call them that”

“It’s quite funny you mention that actually...” she smirked, moving to sit up on her knees facing him. She took the ties of her robe and pulled them, letting them fall, and pulled the silk open, revealing another black lace ensemble, much different from the last, and her eyes met his, pupils blown black.

“When did you... _gods_ come here” he managed to get out before he took her hand and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist. Her insides were set aflame at the touch of his hands running up her thighs and further to grip her waist. He kissed between her breasts, and then up to her neck. “You’re too fucking good to me baby” he whispered in her ear, biting her neck.

“I’m simply returning the favor” she teased as his mouth quickly found hers. His hands pushed her robe off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor before moving all over her, feeling the lace over her ass, her breasts, and then back down between her legs, moving the lace to the side. “Except this time...no rules. You can do with me as you please” she nipped at his lips, cupping his face in her hands.

“Mmm you’re so fucking perfect” he nearly growled as he tangled a hand in her hair and brought their lips into a crashing kiss, his other hand working at her cunt. She began grinding over him uncontrollably, riding his fingers. She pulled out of their kiss to gasp for air, and their eyes met.

She was lost in the foggy grey of his eyes, the way they narrowed when any part of him was inside of her, the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating on pulling her apart, his deep breaths and the way his chest moved with them. She was completely consumed by him and all the gods would have to take her to make it stop.

He sat up further, his chest pushing against hers as he removed his fingers from inside her. He took his cock with the same hand, rubbing her juices over it and then moved both hands to grip her ass and lift her up enough to line himself up with her center. She moaned as he filled her, taking him to the hilt.

She took a moment to adjust to him before using her knees to pull herself up and down on his cock. She balanced herself holding onto him, with one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping his arm, keeping them wrapped around her. She flipped her hair to one side and tilted her head to give him access to her neck, which he kissed and licked and bit in between his panting for air.

“Ah, Jon...baby” she moaned as he began thrusting up into her, speeding up their movements, his hands still gripped tightly over her ass. He moved them up to her back to finally unhook the back of the lace entrapment she’d began to feel confined in. He pulled it free from her back, the straps off her shoulders and his mouth was on her breasts instantly.

He continued to thrust up into her all while she was losing herself on top of him. His lips parted from her breasts and she pulled them back to hers as she moaned and breathed deeply into the kiss. She could feel his body tensing, could tell he was holding out for her.

She pushed his chest so he was lying on his back and began riding him in a punishing rhythm, her hands gripping his chest, his sliding up and gripping her thighs. She leaned over to take his bottom lip between her teeth before kissing him roughly. “Let go baby. Cum for me Jon” she panted, rolling her hips over him, and finally their worlds shattered around them and they both came nearly screaming.

She collapsed over him, laying her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her lazily as they caught their breaths. She wasn’t sure if minutes or hours had passed when she finally peeled herself off of him and moved to kiss him before climbing off the bed to go clean up.

When she got back to the room he was fast asleep. She gave him a small smile before climbing into bed and wrapping around him. Even asleep he still turned to mold himself into her too.

The next evening she snuck out of her study where they’d both been all day to soak in a hot bath. It was a monday, which was always hectic for them, even on vacation. She had to finalize travel and moving plans with her magazine team, and Jon had video meetings all day to go over the final plans for his proposal with the new company he was going to be building for.

Jon was still on a video conference call on her computer at her desk when she got off her laptop on the couch and slipped out of the room, blowing him a kiss. She needed to relax after their stressful day, not to mention all the _physical_ _activities_ they’d partaken in over the last three days.

After about a half hour, she heard his bare feet on the marble of the bathroom floor and looked up to see him ogling her. She blushed, smiling back at him. “Care to join me?” She asked, ogling him right back. He had a denim button up shirt on and black jeans. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair was pulled back, and he had those damned sexy glasses on.

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid I have one last call I need to get on in about thirty minutes” he smiled apologetically and moved to sit on a stool next to the tub behind her. He rubbed her shoulders, causing her to moan and he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her neck. “You’re quite the sight in here you know? I suppose I need to get you one of these big tubs at my place”

“Or...” she pulled his hands off her shoulders and kissed his palms “You could just move in with me”

Her heart was racing, and she could feel his arms stiffen, and he was radio silent. Shit.

She let go of his hands and pulled away to turn and face him. “I mean...if you want to of course...I know you love your loft, and you can keep it...or we could move there, but I just figured we spend almost every night together at one place or the other any way...” she was rambling, she was nervous. When she finally stopped talking she looked up and he was smiling at her.

“Dany” he smirked, running his hand over her cheek, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear with the other. “Of course I’ll move in with you”

“...Are you sure?”

“I’m absolutely sure” he smiled and kissed her softly. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, because you’re right, we’re always together anyway, so it’d be easier for both of us to have one place. But I didn’t want to scare you. I’m trying to move at your pace”

“Jon, you can’t always tip-toe around me and my issues”

“I’m not tip-toeing. I’m meeting you in the middle”

“And you’re okay with giving up your loft?”

“I love my loft, but not as much as I love you. Besides, I am a contractor, it’s not hard for me to see that your place is better than mine” he chuckled

“Our place” she smirked, correcting him.

“Our place” he repeated and kissed her. “So when do you want me to move in?”

“How about this weekend?”

“This weekend” he confirmed. “And you’re sure about this?” He asked.

“I’m sure about you” she smiled and pulled him in by his shirt to kiss her, and attempted to pull him into the tub with her, but he was too strong. “Dany” he laughed, gripping onto the sides of the tub. “What?” She feigned innocence. “You know I can’t resist the glasses. Please get in with me” she pretended to pout.

“I wish I could baby, but I have to get on this last call.” He kissed her and made his way to the door. “Besides, now I need to find movers” he winked, and she shook her head smiling back at him.

He made up for his absence many times that night. The next day was New Year’s Eve. In the afternoon, they were in the kitchen snacking. Dany was wearing his denim button up shirt from the day before and her underwear with her hair up, and Jon in a cut off shirt and shorts. She was enjoying the domesticity that they’d built together, and despite the fear of things going bad, she couldn’t wait to live with Jon.

She was surprised to hear the loud doorbell echo throughout the house. She looked to Jon and he was smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged, as if he had no idea who it was. She made the long trek to the front entryway, uncaring about her clothes, or lack thereof.

She opened the door to Missy’s smiling face, Grey behind her, and quickly pulled her into a hug, squealing. Although she was enjoying her alone time with Jon, she knew Missy and Grey would want to be alone at times too, she’d respect her and Jon’s privacy. She was happy Missy was there to spend New Years with her. It was a tradition of theirs.

“I texted Jon to make sure it was okay that we came, I hope you don’t mind” Missy said

“Of course not, I’m so happy you’re here” she smiled.

She ran upstairs and changed and showed Missy and Grey to a room that was plenty ways away from hers, and they all sat in the kitchen and drank wine while Jon prepared food. Missy told her all about Naath, and Dany filled her in on all the drama in Winterfell. She agreed with the way they handled things, and also said that she was sorry to Jon for having to deal with that. Dany was still wondering how she was going to handle things with Margaery.

After dinner they went down to Dany’s private beach with blankets and drinks and made a fire. The town did a fireworks show at midnight on New Years, and Dany loved watching from the beach. Jon and Grey were having their own conversations not really paying attention to them, but Missy slipped into talking to her in Valyrian.

_“So Jon is moving in?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Was that your idea?”_

_“Yes, I asked him to_ ” Dany smirked, eyeing Jon who was looking at her skeptically, never having heard her speak another language.

_“I’m surprised. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”_

_“Yes_ ” she held her ground.

“ _Dany...are you sure this isn’t moving too fast? I mean are you sure it isn’t just the sex?”_

_“Missy! What is your deal, I thought you liked Jon?”_

_“I adore Jon for you, but I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t make sure you weren’t just being impulsive. You can’t blame me for worrying after the past you’ve had_ ”

Dany pondered that for a moment. “ _I know it seems impulsive, and too fast. But I’m in love with him. He makes me happy, he makes me a better person. I feel safe with him, and I know this sounds cliche, but something inside of me is telling me that I’m supposed to be with him. That he was made for me”_ she looked Missy in they eyes, hoping she understood what Dany meant.

Missy smiled back at her, which told her she knew. “ _I understand. I probably understand more than I normally would, because that’s how I feel about Grey”_

“Well I’m happy for you” Dany slipped out of speaking Valyrian, figuring it was safe now.

“As I am for you darling” Missy nudged her shoulder and they smiled, each taking sips of their wine.

“However...I do have to admit, that sex with Jon Stark is fucking fantastic” Dany whispered to Missy and they both burst into laughter.

“What are you ladies laughing about?” Jon asked.

“Nothing my love” Dany stood to move to Jon, who was also standing, he and Grey had moved to throw a football back and forth to each other across the beach. She wrapped around him and he rubbed up and down her back, leaning down to kiss her.

Eventually they all moved to sit back around the fire. Dany sat between Jon’s legs and they watched the sun set over the water. Hours had went by and they were still there talking and laughing, but it was nearing midnight. They lit some small fireworks of their own on the beach. She and Jon held their sparklers together, trying and failing to write little words of love or draw hearts with their sparks.

At midnight, the large fireworks lit up the sky and they watched with tired eyes from the beach. Dany stood in front of Jon with zero space between them, their chests resting against the others. “Happy New Year baby” Jon said to her softly, and she leaned up on her bare feet to kiss him passionately. When they finally pulled apart, she cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. “I love you so much” she nearly whispered, something about the moment making her feel emotional. Jon smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “I love you too Dany...more than anythin’”

When they made it back into the house, Dany couldn’t help herself from dragging Jon to her room to make love to him all night. It was a nice contrast to the rough and fast fucking they’d taken to over the previous few nights. The rest of their time on Dragonstone was spent doing as such, aside from the few times they’d left Dany’s room to spend time with Missy and Grey.

It was their last night there, so the guys had the idea of going into town to have dinner and drinks. Dany wore a simple deep red long sleeve dress. It was short and had a plunging neckline, and hugged her in all the right places. She paired it with black heelsand left her hair down and straight. Jon wore a dark blue t-shirt and light jeans with brown boots, which may be simple to the common eye, but she would never tire of the way even his simplest clothes hugged his body so perfectly.

Jon drove them into town with Missy and Grey in the back. He kept her hand in his and continuously rubbed his thumb up and down her index finger. She had started to notice any time he’d kiss the back of her fingers, he’d always kiss her ring finger, which surprisingly instead of making her freeze in fright, made her spine tingle in a way that made her feel overwhelmed with love.

They went to a quiet restaurant that also had a bar. There was a man playing piano in the corner, the tables all had candle-lit lanterns on them, it was cozy. She sat next to Jon in the booth with Missy and Grey across from them. As was a common occurrence, she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off Jon, so she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. They ordered food and ate. Afterwards they went to the bar to order a different wine. She and Jon sat alone at a small table by the bar across from each other while Missy and Grey moved to slow dance in the small area that was designated for such in front of the piano.

“You don’t want to dance Targaryen? I think that’s a first”

“Oh we shall my love, but this wine is too good to be left unfinished” she winked at him.

“I surprisingly like this one too” he said, and took a sip. “So what were you and Missy talking about the other night in that beautiful language I’ve never heard you speak” he smirked. She was surprised it took him this long to ask about it.

“You, of course. She asked about us moving in together”

“What about it?”

“She asked if I felt like it was moving too fast...if it was just the sex” she giggled.

“Is that what she thinks?” He smirked.

“I don’t think so. I think she was just testing me”

“And what did you say?” He asked, and leaned closer to her over the table. “Is it just the sex?” He smirked, teasing her.

“I’ll admit you’re quite the lay Stark” she teased back “But I told her that I’m madly in love with you no matter the pace”

“And it’s not too fast?” He asked, seeming sure of himself, but unsure of her feelings about it.

“When you know, you know...and I know” she smiled and took his hand over the table, rubbing over his fingers.

“Aye, me too” he gave her his cute little half smile that caused the corner of his eye to crinkle. She got up to move in front of him and kissed him, her arms going around his neck, his around her waist, their tongues clashing, uncaring of the eyes around them. She pulled away and pressed one last soft kiss to his lips. “Now dance with me Stark” she smirked and pulled him to the dance floor and they swayed to the slow melody of the piano for who knows how long.

The next morning it was time to head home. They still had a few more days off, which they’d now be spending getting Jon moved into her penthouse. She was more than excited, to say the least. Jon walked with her down every hall and over every foot of grounds of Dragonstone to ensure everything was as it should be, all the lights were off, anything that should be turned off was. They made it to the end of the castle, where she knew she needed to stop.

“There’s something I need to do before we go” she stopped him.

The look in his eyes told her he knew what she meant. “Would you like me to come with you?”

“I haven’t been since they passed. I think I need to do this alone. But next time, I’d like you to come with me”

He smiled at her and nodded. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be right here waiting for you”

Dany picked white roses from the gardens and went into the building that housed the ashes of her family. There was dim lighting inside, but it didn’t make it any less ominous. The only sound in the room was the sound of her boots on the floor. She put the roses in each of her parents vases, and then her brothers. She ran her fingers slowly over the marble where their names were imprinted.

Naturally she shed plenty of tears. She sat and talked to her family. She told them she was sorry for how long it’d taken her to come there. She told them all about the businesses, all about Jon. She knew they weren’t there, that they wouldn’t say anything back to her. But it was easier for her to think that wherever they were, they were listening.

When she left that part of the castle, Jon was waiting for her as he promised. He was quick to take her into his arms and wipe her tears. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned. She nodded and kissed him. “Thank you” she said, and he nodded.

It was time to go. They hit the road in Dany’s SUV, with Grey and Missy behind them in Grey’s car. Jon had the sunroof open as he had on the way up, their hands were entangled over the center console as always, and Jon was singing along to some silly love song, his curls blowing in the breeze, and as he once again kissed her ring finger, where she hoped that one day she’d have a ring, given to her by the beautiful man sitting next to her, she knew she was right where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think?! What happens next? 😍 I do feel like there were some more things I wanted them to explore on Dragonstone, so don't worry, they'll be back! 
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chap done within a week or so, it'll be mostly them adjusting back to their new normal from Jon's POV. I have the next 5-6 chapters planned out, but I haven't decided if I want to end this on an epilogue once everything happens that I have planned, or continue to tell their story and just see where it goes. We shall see! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love and helping make this fic what it's become, I never would have imagined so many readers loving this story as much as I do so thank you thank you thank you! ♥️ I hope everyone is staying safe out there and loving one another, but from a distance of course!
> 
> PS - I did somewhat update the tags & description of this fic, I'm terrible at this lol so let me know if I missed anything :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany move in together and get back to their normal day-to-day lives ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple days later than planned on this one. The good news is I've already started 33, YAY! lol
> 
> Not a whole lot of smut in this one, but tons of angst 😬 sorry not sorry lol! 
> 
> Mood board by me, and proofread by me so mistakes are all mine!

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Jon and Dany had just loaded the last box of his things into the moving truck. They’d spent the entire previous day going through all of his things deciding what would stay, what would go to Dany’s penthouse, and what he needed to get rid of. He’d decided he was likely going to rent out his loft to one of his crew members, depending on how things turned out with him and the company.

Dany was laying on the floor in his bedroom, tired from all the moving. Her hair was spread over the floor, her face and chest flush from exertion. Jon crawled on the floor over her and she pulled him down by his shirt to kiss her. “Ready to go home?” He smiled down at her.

“Hmmm I think you should take me here one last time, for goodbye’s sake” she giggled.

“Is that so?” He tickled her side.

“Yes it is. Besides, you’ve been prancing around here all day with these arms, and the glasses, and now this hat. It’s unfair” she pouted, pulling the hat off his head.

“Says the woman with her hair wild and her tits out” he chuckled and kissed her “I’m sorry baby. But I packed my contacts, and I hate wearing hats, but it’s too damned hot and my hair has gotten too long”

“Hot? It’s January Jon, it’s winter, it’s cold outside”

“January in Kings Landing is like summer in Winterfell my love” before she could answer him, Jon began kissing down her chest and then sat back on his knees to lift her up and pull off her white tank top. He stood then, pulling her with him and unbuttoned her jeans, dropping back to his knees to pull them off of her, his eyes never leaving hers, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

As soon as she’d stepped out of her jeans, Jon was back on his feet, discarding his own pants and lifting her into his arms to drop her on his bed. He climbed over her, running a hand up her smooth milky thigh as she wrapped her leg around his back and used the heel of her foot to push him into her.

“Impatient are we?” He smirked and bit her lip

“I want you” she whispered and kissed him roughly. He didn’t care to test her today, he knew as well as she did that he wanted her just as much. He would miss having her here, in his space. Seeing the way her pearly skin and moonlit hair contrasted against his dark blue sheets. Although, she had been more than open to changing whatever he wanted in her home, so maybe he’d recommend a change in bedding, he smirked at the thought.

Jon drove into her slowly, and she gasped and arched her back. Each time was like the first time all over again. He could never grow tired of this, of her. The way her fingers tangled into his hair, or her nails scratched the back of his neck or down his back, the soft touch of her fingertips down his spine or the way she grabbed onto his arms with all her strength. He couldn’t have dreamed her up in a million life times.

He kissed her with fervor, never wanting to part from her lips as he thrusted into her, his hand moving to the back of her neck and into her hair. She lifted both of her thighs, wrapping her legs around him, opening herself up to him even more and began moving with him. Minutes went by and she was moaning, sighing, panting his name.

Her blue eyes met his and they came to a standstill, just gazing into the others eyes, hers like a sunset over the bluest sea, and he could get lost in them over and over, but they were so full of love, love for him. He ran his thumb over her cheek and then brought her plump lips back to his in a bruising kiss.

Her body tightened around him, her cunt clenching at his cock, her fingers digging into his side, all signs she was coming to her end, and he was too. Truthfully she could probably finish him in mere minutes if she needed to, but he always tried his best to hold out for her. Her moans grew louder and he grunted as he pushed into her the last few times hard and deep and drained himself into her.

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, out of breath. She pressed her palm to his cheek, bringing his face to meet hers before cupping both cheeks and kissing him again and again. He got up and pulled his pants back on and went to grab her a towel to clean up before helping her back into her own clothes, some of which she’d shed before they’d even gotten started

“Let’s go _darling_. I have a surprise for you at home”

_Home_ , he thought. Home was wherever she was, really. But he was happy to be taking this next step in their relationship. He loved the way she playfully called him darling. It had become an inside joke between them ever since he somewhat accused her of calling Daario that.

“I’m not sure I can survive another one of your surprises” he joked, helping her into her coat and then put on his own. He took one last glance over his place, the place that’d become home to him over the last few years. He thought he’d be sad letting it go, but he wasn’t. Everything about it reminded him of his family, and he didn’t want or need any reminders of them right now.

“Here” he held his new car keys out to her. She’d be driving it to her place, while he drove his truck, and his motorcycle was safely parked in the moving truck. “Drive it carefully please” he grinned at her.

“Baby you know I’m a great driver”

“Are you though?” He teased. She wasn’t terrible, but he wasn’t sure about _great_. She playfully hit his arm and took the keys and they took off to Dany’s place. Their place. It was definitely going to take time for him to get used to that.

When they arrived, Dany had already designated parking spaces for him in her part of the parking garage. The movers were already mostly done taking his things inside. He’d left most of his furniture, they wouldn’t need it. The boxes were mostly his clothes, kitchen items that Dany didn’t have, _big shocker_ , and a lot of things from his bathroom.

His tv was also bigger than hers, so they’d be rotating those all around. They also agreed to go pick out new furniture together for the study. She’d surprisingly made plenty of room for his things in her closet. He wasn’t sure how, she and Missy had dealt with it, but she’d neatly hung all his suits along one side of the wall, and rolled all of his ties into a drawer, folded all of his jeans and t-shirts into drawers.

He knew it’d take some time for them to adjust to sharing space. Everyone had warned them that the first six months of living together would either make or break them. He also knew that Dany was very independent, and very used to being alone, so he was a little afraid of invading her space.

But so far she’d handled it well. Sure, it’d only been two days, but she seemed happy and excited, and was going above and beyond to make sure he knew it was _their_ home now, not him living in her home. She even mentioned getting a new place together if he wanted, but he assured her he was fine with moving into her home. He knew this was convenient for her, being close to her building and to Missy, Barry, and Jorah. He wasn’t bothered by it as long as she wasn’t.

He made sure to be as cliché as possible and carry her inside once he was officially moved in, which made her giggle uncontrollably. He’d do anything to make her laugh.

He was in the kitchen finding places for things out of a box when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Come here” she said, and he turned to face her and took her hand as she dragged him along. They made their way upstairs and she stopped in front of what was her second guest bedroom. “Open it” she smiled. She was excited, and it was adorable.

He turned the door knob and opened the door to a room that was no longer a bedroom, but now an office. The walls were painted blue and his desk was there, another table for him to do blueprints on, a couch, a tv. “I wanted you to have a place to work here when you needed to, something that was just yours. I had some of my guys in the building come put it together this morning while we were at the loft. You can still work in the study of course, it was nice working together on Dragonstone, but I’m aware you’ll probably need time away from me sometimes”

“Baby this is...great. I love it. But I don’t see myself needing to get away from you. I mean, maybe to concentrate on work I suppose, you are _very_ distracting” he smiled

She grinned, shaking her head. “You like it?”

He pulled her into him and picked her up, kissing her gently. Her arms went around his neck and her legs crossed behind his back. “Why do you always feel like I won’t like the things you give me?”

“I don’t know, I get nervous”

“Dany, you could give me a blank piece of paper and I’d cherish it because it was from you” he chuckled, and she laughed, kissing him again. “Okay”

“Okay?” He asked, and she nodded, her hands running through his beard. “You really need a hair cut baby”

“Yes, I know. We’ve been pretty busy though”

“Yes we have” she kissed him again “Can I cut it?” She asked shyly.

His eyebrows rose “You want to cut my hair?”

“Yes” she giggled “I used to cut my brothers’ hair. I also cut my own hair once. I’m not too bad at it”

“I suppose it’s just hair. If you ruin it, it’ll grow back” he teased her and sat her back on her feet. She laughed and shook her head. “Don’t tempt me Stark” she winked and padded off down the hall to her bathroom, and he followed. She pulled a chair up to the mirror and opened a drawer, getting out scissors and clippers and a comb.

He sat down and she pulled off his shirt and went to work. She surprisingly seemed to know what she was doing for the most part. Her concentration was extremely cute. The way she ran her fingers through his curls, and held the comb between her teeth while she snipped away at his locks. He really didn’t care what his hair looked like, but he knew they had a few events coming up, so he knew she cared.

When she finished his hair, she moved to sit in his lap and began trimming and cleaning up his beard. He moved to kiss her, uncaring if she messed up his beard. “Jon! Sit still” she giggled. He took advantage and ran his fingertip down her chest slowly, into the ‘V’ of her white t-shirt between her breasts and then ran both hands up her thighs to her backside, rubbing her ass over her jeans. “You’re incorrigible Stark” she smirked, shaking her head. A few minutes later she sat all her utensils aside. “There, all done” she kissed him. “Feel better?”

“Mhmmm” he answered, moving to kiss up her neck to her jaw and then to her perfect pouty lips. She giggled, wrapping her arms back around his neck. “Take me to _our bed_ lover” she purred and he didn’t have to be told twice.

The next morning they were unfortunately going back to their normal lives of being slammed with work. Dany’s magazine launch was coming that Friday, and she’d put together an entire event for it. He was starting on his new project to remodel another office building for another company amidst the moves he was trying to make to rid himself of Stark Industries.

It was going to be another adjustment for them, going from working in the same building every day for months to no longer working together, but now living together. He’d miss getting to watch her in her element when she was hard at work. He’d woken up to an “urgent” text message from his lawyer telling him he needed to meet with him first thing in the morning. Dany had already showered and readied for the day when he got up and around. He kissed her goodbye and sent her on her way.

He had a little over an hour before the meeting time he and his lawyer agreed on, 8AM, so he hurried and showered, did his hair, and was finally able to admire Dany’s work. He’d been a little distracted the night before. It looked good and he felt lighter. He decided to dress in a black suit with a dark grey dress shirt and pocket square, and a black tie.

When he eventually arrived at his lawyers office, he was ushered into a conference room and when he looked up, he was face to face with the last two people he wanted to see.

“Jon” Ned smiled. “Good to see you son”. Jon was beginning to think he was calling him ‘son’ just to spite him.

“Uncle” Jon said flatly

“Have a seat, apparently we have some things to discuss”

“The two of you couldn’t have called to talk about this? You needed to make the trip down here?” Jon asked, moving to sit across the table from Ned and Robb.

“Well we had other things we needed to talk to you about as well. Father and I felt these conversations should be had face to face” Robb added. “We arrived last night and went to your loft to hopefully have a sit down, but we were surprised to see you’d moved out”

“Yes, Daenerys and I moved in together over the weekend”

“She’s a real fireball, isn’t she?” Ned joked but Jon could hear the contempt behind it.

“Don’t speak of her as if you know her. Matter of fact, don’t speak of her at all”

“I can’t help but feel like she has something to do with a lot of your recent actions” Ned said.

“Of course. Gods forbid I find someone who forces me to see my worth. It couldn’t have anything to do with your son fucking my ex-girlfriend not only while we were together, but ever since then, and hiding it from me, lying to me about it all this time. Oh and not to mention that he came in town ‘to visit me’ only to shack up with my current girlfriends best friend the entire time he was here, meanwhile he was already engaged to Val”

“I understand you’re upset about that Jon, and you have every right to be, but I don’t want you making hasty decisions out of anger. So lets get it all out on the table here and now, let’s talk like men, and then we can get back to business as usual”

“Talk like men? Oh that’s rich coming from you two” Jon spat. “I’m not upset, I’m not angry. Actually I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. My mind is clear and I’m very sure of the decisions I’ve made”

“So you mean to cut ties not only with us, but the company entirely?” Robb asked, having the audacity to act offended.

“Aye”

“That wont happen” Ned cut in.

“One way or another, it will” Jon said surely.

“I have to say, I’m disappointed Jon. Despite everything, I trusted the two of you to run my company that I built from nothing. I hoped I could finally step back and let you two take the reigns. Things were going so well until all these personal issues got in the way. And now I’m expected to allow you to take half of my company and that’s just that. Well I wont”

“Yes, well you can thank Robb for that. All I’m asking for is what I’ve earned. Stark Industries was non-existent in Kings Landing until I agreed to move south, away from everything I knew, and I made it what it’s become down here. People don’t come to SI because of the Stark name. No one gives two flying fucks about the Stark name here. People come to SI here for _my_ work.

This company used to be about family, but it isn’t anymore, it hasn’t been for a long time. Robb’s mishaps were just the icing on the cake. So, I’m asking you to let me buy myself and the Kings Landing branch out of Stark Industries. Not for any reason other than the fact that I’ve earned it”

“And if I don’t agree?”

“If you don’t agree, I will quit and start anew. And I can guarantee most if not all of my crew will follow me. I’ll become your competition, and I can promise you that’s something you don’t want”

“And I assume your millionaire mouthy girlfriend is prepared to back you isn’t she?”

“Billionaire” Jon corrected him with a sarcastic grin. “And Daenerys supports my decisions regardless, but you and I both know I have more than enough money to handle all of this on my own. Even despite having to buy materials opposed to making them in house, you know my branch pulled more than double what Robb pulled up North last year.

“Which is why we can’t afford to lose you or the southern branch” Ned raised his voice and sighed exasperated. “What’s it going to take?”

“We’re past that uncle”

Ned sighed again and shook his head. “This is your fault” he looked to Robb, and Robb once again acted offended.

“Think about it. You decide not to agree and you lose me and my men. Who is going to come South to run SI down here? Who replaces me? No one. So you’re losing regardless of what you decide. But I will say, you’ll lose my respect entirely if you don’t agree. I deserve this at the least, and you know it. I’m not asking for handouts, I know what it’s worth and I will pay the price”

Ned was quiet, in thought for a while before he finally asked “Do you really hate us that much?”

“I don’t hate you. If you know me at all, you know I don’t carry hate in my heart. But since I was a child, I dealt with Cat’s hate towards me, and for what? Because she needed to prove her perfect son was better than his bastard cousin? Eventually it became Sansa’s hate as well. Then we went to war and I may not have talked about what happened there, but you all knew I was in a dark place and instead of trying to help me, you sent me away, even when Mom begged you not to”

“I thought a fresh start would be good for you”

“It was, eventually. But it got worse before it got better. And I went months and months without seeing or hearing from any of you besides Mom. I saved his fucking life and let my best friend die and never got a thank you from him, or anyone else” Jon pointed to Robb, yelling.

“No, instead he fucks my girlfriend and when I decide to come here without her, you all cling to her side like I’m a monster. The best thing I ever did for Val was let her go. If you want to know the worst thing that’s happened to her, take a look in the fucking mirror” he stared Robb in the eyes.

“Jon, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you. All this time I really did. But for a long time I thought it was nothing. Just sex. What’s the harm in that if you two weren’t together anymore? But eventually it became more. And I felt guilty. Every night I felt guilty and my mind raced with thoughts of how I could tell you, keeping me up every single night. But I couldn’t...

When I saw how happy you were with Daenerys, I figured it would be safe to finally tell you. I knew you had let go of Val, I could tell just by the way you looked at Daenerys, the way you spoke about her. So I came here. I wanted to be man enough to tell you to your face, especially since by then we were engaged, I couldn’t let it go on any longer. But then I met Margaery. And I know this sounds so awful, but everything about her drew me in and made me second guess everything I’d built with Val.

I couldn’t bring myself to tell you then, because I wasn’t sure I even wanted to be with Val anymore. Then when you came North, I knew I was going to have to tell you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide it the whole week you were there. I had planned to tell you privately, but when Val found out you still didn’t know, she insisted that I announce it at the Christmas Eve dinner. Honestly I think she just wanted to get a rise out of you.

After you left Winterfell, she admitted that she still had feelings for you. She said she was going to tell you when she pulled you aside at Christmas, but that you shut her down. She said it killed her to see you so happy with someone else, so in love with Daenerys, and that part of her felt like maybe she was only with me to anger you. I admitted to everything that happened with Margaery as well, and so we decided to call off the engagement and spend some time apart to figure out what we truly want”

“The problem with all that Robb, is that you did sleep with her when she and I were still together, and you _knew_ the place I was in when we came back from the war, but you did it anyway”

“I know. And I know how wrong that was of me, and I hated myself for so long for it, I still do. I know it’s no excuse, but she showed up at the house looking for Sans. She was crying, said you two had gotten in a fight. I was already several beers in, but we went down to the bar and had more drinks, and we were trashed. It just happened. I wanted to tell you the next day, but she made me promise not to. She said she wanted to try and save your relationship”

Jon just shook his head. As much as he wanted to continue to bash Robb, he didn’t care anymore. “Does Margaery know you’re here?”

“Yes, but I haven’t seen her yet”

“Does she know about all of this?”

“She doesn’t, but I told her I needed to see her while I was here so that we could talk. We’ve kept in touch since I was here last”

“You have the rest of today to tell her, and if you don’t, and I mean every single ounce of details, Daenerys and I will tell her first thing tomorrow morning. She deserves to know the truth. You can’t keep living your life in a web of lies”

“I know that. I will tell her”

Jon was silent for a while, pondering what to say. Eventually he spoke up. “I appreciate your apology. I don’t know that I’m ready to forgive you, or that I ever will be. Our friendship is ruined, and it will take much more than this conversation to repair that, if it can be repaired at all. I’ve said this over and over and I’ll say it again. This has nothing to do with Val. I have zero feelings for Val. You should be able to just look at Daenerys and see how happy I am with her to know that. This is about the betrayal from all of you. And my stance with the company does not change. I want out”

Ned sighed again. “I’ll agree to the buyout on one condition”

“What’s that?”

“That you don’t shut your family out. We’ve all made mistakes, but we’re still family. That doesn’t make what’s been done okay, but I think we all deserve the change to right our wrongs”

“I wont” Jon agreed “But good luck getting your hateful wife to right any of her wrongs”

“Jon” Ned warned.

“Oh so you get to talk down on my girlfriend who’s done nothing to you but I can’t talk down on the woman who’s hated me my entire life”

“It’s not that, and I’m sorry for what I said about Daenerys. You’re right, she seems like a nice girl, and she makes you happy, so I’ll take that. But Cat has her own issues and I will talk to her. She deserves a chance at least”

Jon nodded. He wasn’t sure where they should go from there. He was shocked that Ned agreed to let him buy himself out, he was shocked to hear Robb come clean and sincerely apologize. Part of him was still angry that they even showed up here and bombarded him.

“In that case, our lawyers can work up a deal, I should have something written up for you within the week”

“Okay” Jon nodded. “I have a client I need to get to in the meantime”

“Robb and I will stay the week so that we can get things finished up. Do you mind if we use the loft?”

“No, it’s fine” Jon stood and moved to shake Neds hand and nodded at Robb. “I suppose I’ll hear from you soon then” he said, and they both nodded back to him, and Jon left. He didn’t actually have a client. He just needed an excuse to get out of there. His final proposal with his new client was the next day. He decided to go to the only place, or person, that he knew would calm him down.

She was in her office on a phone call. Her eyes met his the moment he stepped through her doorway and she looked concerned. “Sorry, I need to call you back...Yes....Okay we’ll talk soon...Goodbye” she ended her call.

“I’m sorry” he sighed, running his hand through his hair as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. “You didn’t have to do that”

“Yes I did” she moved to stand in front of him, leaning back on her desk and took his hand “You’re clearly upset, what happened?”

“Ned and Robb are here”

“Here?”

“Here in Kings Landing. The text from my lawyer this morning? It was about them, they were at his office when I got there. They pretty much just ambushed me” he sighed again and leaned back in the chair. Dany moved to the other chair and turned towards him. “So what did they say?”

“Robb apologized, told me the whole sob story about why he did what he did. Told me that Val admitted she still has feelings for me and he admitted to her what happened with Margaery and they called off the engagement. After a lot of arguing, Ned agreed to let me buy myself out of the company under the condition that I don’t shut out my ‘family’”

“He has room to talk about family”

“I said as much. He asked if my mouthy millionaire girlfriend was backing me in starting my own company” he giggled and Dany laughed. “Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Yes really” he laughed again. “He knows what I make, I’m not sure why he’d assume that unless he plans to rob me in order for me to buy myself out”

“He can’t do that”

“I would hope he wouldn’t. They’re staying the week so we can hopefully close things up within the week”. Dany nodded, he could tell she was struggling to stay out of it. He loved her for supporting him, but he couldn’t let her help him, this was something he needed to do on his own.

“So I asked Robb about Margaery, if she knew and whatnot. He said she doesn’t know, but he’s seeing her tonight and plans to tell her everything. I told him that if he didn’t, we’d be telling her tomorrow. I feel guilty just walking past her coming in here, I can’t imagine how you feel having to be with her every day”

“Yes, but I feel that it needs to be him to tell her. I’m sure she’ll be upset once she finds out that we knew, but it’s not my place. Something tells me he’ll sweet talk her into sticking around, have his cake and eat it too”

“Oh I’m sure. He said he and Val are taking time apart to figure out what they want. Regardless, Marg is here, and he’s there. And if what Val wants is me she’s gonna have to get over it” he smiled and took Dany’s hand.

“Are you sure? You could always trade spots in the company with Robb. He can move here to be with Marg and you can go back North with Val” Dany teased, but he could sense a bit of insecurity behind it.

“Dany”

“I’m only joking”

“Is that what you want? For me to go back North?” He teased back

“Jon Stark I will hunt you down and drag you back home with me if I have to” she smirked and moved to kiss him gently. He pulled her into his lap and she giggled, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair and her arms going around him. “I know you’re joking, but if there’s any doubt in your mind, you better get rid of it Targaryen cause you’re not getting rid of me” he kissed her again “I love you”

“I love you too” she kissed him again. “And I have zero doubts about you love. Although I must admit I don’t like the idea of another woman pining after _my_ man”

“Aye, well I think we both know you have your fair share of admirers” he smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair

“Others take them all” she grinned and kissed him longingly. Her hair was down and curled falling over her chest and the mixture of smells between her shampoo and her perfume were intoxicating him as he ran a hand up her thigh, the other tangled in her hair to keep her lips molded to his. “You know, it’s quite unfair of you to show up here, looking like this, and in a suit no less, when you know how busy I am”

“Mmm I think I can make it up to you later” he grinned, nipping at her bottom lip

She sighed dramatically “I suppose I can accept that”

He giggled and helped her to her feet and got up himself. He pulled her in to embrace her before he made to leave, but she pulled back. “Ah, I totally forgot there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about” she said nervously.

“Okay, what is it?” He asked, still holding her, but giving her room to gather her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I got wrapped up in everything you were telling me about Ned and Robb that it slipped my mind” she held a hand to her head. “I have a couple internship spots open for the Magazine that I have to fill before Friday, and so I was going through applications this morning, and one of them was Sansa’s. Her degree is in fashion journalism and she’s graduating in the spring”

“Okay, what are you thinking?”

“Well she meets the qualifications, but I didn’t know how you’d feel about her working for me. This would mean that she’d have to move here”

“Well don’t choose her because of me. If there’s someone better than her then pick them. But if you think she’s the right fit, as long as she respects you and doesn’t cause any problems, I’m okay with it”

“Okay. I’ll think about it”

Jon nodded “Do you need anything before I go?”

“Nope” she smiled and closed the distance between them to kiss him several times before she reluctantly let him go and he turned to leave.

Their first week of living together went by quickly and relatively easy. Dany worked late every night between finishing all the final touches on her magazine launch, finishing planning the party, getting her team moved into their offices, and a few of them into her building. He didn’t mind her being late, he understood. But he missed her.

He’d see her in the mornings briefly, he’d stopped by her office one other day after finishing up with a meeting, and he’d wake when she climbed into bed with him at night and they’d talk for a little while before one or both of them would let sleep take them. He had been busy too with his new client, which was much less prepared for such a large project than Dany was after their first meeting. He’d met with the owner and his team three times that week and they’d finally gotten all the plans finalized. He was looking forward to getting back to his normal work in the upcoming weeks.

Finally it was Friday. Robb and Ned were still in town, and he was heading back to his lawyers office to discuss things with them once more before going back home to get ready for Dany’s launch party. It was a huge event, another red carpet ordeal, and she’d put so much into it. It wasn’t his thing, but he’d do anything to make her happy. He knew this was just part of being with her.

He was nervous about the meeting. He was just hoping they could come to agreements and go their separate ways without any arguments or unfairness. When he made it into the conference room, Ned and Robb were once again waiting for him, along with Ned’s lawyer and his own. Jon nodded to them all and took a seat next to his lawyer, the other three across from them.

“Let’s get started” his lawyer, Bronn, said as he hastily gave everyone matching packets of paper. “I think we’ll all find all the terms agreeable. Ned has agreed to sell you the southern branch, all existing contracts including suppliers and clients, the existing clientele stays with you, and you will also obtain the building and anything in it, as well as company vehicles that are used here in Kings Landing for $10 Million. All the terms are in the paperwork. Feel free to look it over, but I’ve read it myself and it’s solid. We all know the company is worth much...much more than that so if everyone is good, we’ll get to signing?” He looked to Jon.

Jon looked to Ned. “I’m not asking for a handout”

“And I’m not giving you one Jon. It may be worth more, but ten million is still plenty of money. Enough for me. You’re my family after all, my favorite nephew” he winked “so I think that’s enough to get you the family discount”

“And there are no conditions, no strings?”

“None at all. You were right. You’ve worked hard and you deserve to have something of your own to show for it”

Jon was quiet for a moment and then nodded. “Thank you uncle” and Ned nodded at him as well.

It took them nearly an hour to go through and sign all the dotted lines and on the last page, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He hated that it had come to this, but despite everything, he knew he wanted to have his own legacy without being cast in the shadow of his family.

They were finishing up and he couldn’t hold back from confronting Robb. “Did you talk to Margaery?”

“Yes. I told her everything. And I have to admit it feels good to come clean. Not just to her but to you too. I don’t want to lie anymore”

“Well lets hope for all of our sakes that you mean that. How did she take it?”

“She’s not happy with me. I haven’t seen her since but we’ve been texting. I can’t seem to bring myself to let her go”

Jon hesitated, but hoped he was making the right choice. “Daenerys’ magazine launch is tonight. She’s throwing a big event to celebrate. Margaery will be there. The two of you should come”

Ned looked to Robb and shrugged, indicating it was up to him. “Would Daenerys mind? Do you think it would upset Margie?”

Jon tried not to smirk at the pet name he’d given her. “Daenerys wont mind, and _Margie_ will get over it”

“Well I’d like to go if it’s alright with you. I owe both of them an apology” Robb said.

Ned added his two cents “Fine by me, I think she and I got off on the wrong foot”

Jon was a little annoyed that it seemed as if everyone was just fine with Robb leaving Val in the dust, but when he did it, everyone took her side over him. But he wouldn’t dwell on it any longer. He had Dany now and that was all that mattered.

Jon stood and put his phone in his pocket and rolled the papers up to take with him. “I’ll text you the address, wear a suit” he told them, nodding their goodbyes before making his way home.

When he stepped off the elevator, Dany’s entourage was already filling their space, there to do her hair and makeup and transform her into the _Dragon Queen_ she already was, Missandei running around like she’d lost her mind, yelling at someone on the phone. Once he was upstairs he found the object of his affections sitting in their room.

Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing one of his dress shirts, he could see the ‘J’ necklace he’d gotten her around her neck. Melisandre was behind her working at her hair. “Hi baby” she smiled brightly when she realized he’d walked into the room. Her eyes were alight, her lips more pillowy than usual. She was fucking gorgeous and they weren’t even done with her yet.

He smiled back at her. “Hello my love” he stood in front of her and leaned down and gave her an open mouth kiss, taking her bottom lip between his own.

“How did it go?”

“Well, you’re looking at the new owner of JS Industries” he smirked. He didn’t want to change the name too much, out of worry that he’d lose clients if they’d thought something had went array within the company.

“Yay!” She clapped and pulled him down to hug her “Jon I’m so happy for you” 

“Thank you baby” he kissed her temple and stood back up in front of her.

“Was it highway robbery?” She teased.

“Quite the opposite actually. He sold it to me for ten million”

“Wow. Well that’s good right?” She asked, and he nodded. “But I do have bad news” he clenched his teeth.

“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, causing him to smirk. “I may or may not have invited Robb and Ned to come tonight”

Dany was taken back, but then she shrugged. “That’s fine”

“Ned feels the two of you got off on the wrong foot, and Robb wants to apologize to you. And possibly see Marg”

“Great” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll be sure to not be too _mouthy_ ” she winked at him.

Within an hour or two they were both finished getting ready. He opted for a navy suit with a navy shirt underneath, foregoing a dress shirt and tie. Dany was breathtaking as usual in her light blue dress with red roses on it. She kept her hair up and her make up was light. She wore white heels and a white long coat. Missy and Grey rode with them.

Dickon was her security for the night, as he had been nearly every night that week. He took over for Barry at night and since Dany had been working so late, he’d became her new right hand for the time being. Jon wasn’t fond of him, he still didn’t trust him, and he didn’t miss the way he’d look at Dany, but she didn’t seem to notice, nor care. He supposed as long as he protected her, he’d deal with him until he gave him a reason not to.

The place was packed when they arrived, but unlike the last time she’d drug him to one of these, they didn’t have to wait to walk the carpet, which was actually black this time. Knowing Dany had put it all together he wasn’t surprised. They were also one of the last few cars to arrive. He stayed close to her, always aware of their surroundings. His hand was around her waist as they stopped for photographers, looking at each other more than they were the cameras.

“You have sex eyes, you know that?” He smirked, looking away from her.

“What?” She asked.

“Sex eyes. You have this look” he chuckled, looking back at her and then away again. “It’s like you’re eye-fucking me”

“Maybe I am” she gave him a devilish grin. “Besides, look who’s talking. You’re the king of smoldering looks”

“Am not”

“Are too. With your pouty mouth and your serious eyes” she teased, and he could feel his cheeks burning up. He turned to her grinning and shaking his head before she grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Once they were inside, they went to the open bar to get champagne. He recognized familiar faces from her team all over the room.

“To you” she held up a glass to him.

“No baby, this is your night. This is huge for you”

“Then to us. You starting your own company is just as important”

“Okay” he agreed and they clinked their glasses and took a sip. He wasn’t a fan of champagne, but they were celebrating. “Come here, I want you to meet my girls before I introduce them during the presentation” she took his hand and they went over towards a stage that had been put together. There was a group of girls gathered around.

“Your whole magazine team is made up of women?” He smirked at her.

“Yes, except for one. My athletics guy. But he’s probably more feminine than the rest of us combined” she giggled. “Ladies, this is Jon, my boyfriend” they all smiled and waived. She pointed to each woman one by one, introducing them. “This is Ros, my editor in chief, she also moved into our building. Shae is my fashion editor, Talisa is our beauty editor, also in our building, Myranda is our creative director, Renly is our athletics guy, and then Ellaria, my lawyer, her daughters are all journalists, this is Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara. They’ll be doing our how-to’s, gossip columns, social media, things like that” Jon shook their hands one by one.

“There’s more on the backend but they will be my MVP’s” she smiled at them, and he could tell they were already all very close. “Also, they’re not here, but we did decide on interns today. So Tyrion’s niece Myrcella will be Ros’ personal assistant, and Sansa will be our office assistant.” She looked to him nervously.

“That’s great baby. I’m so proud of you” he pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

“Thank you” she smiled up at him.

“Nice to meet you ladies, and Renly” he nodded to them and after Dany told them she’d be back shortly, they went to walk around the room some more and greet others. Eventually it was time to go up and present her new project to everyone, and introduce her new team. She did so, and went through a video of their first issue. She always knew just what to say and never seemed nervous.

“This first edition is dedicated to my amazing team. We’ve had a long year planning and preparing for this, almost all of them have had to move here to Kings Landing to do this with me, and I’m forever grateful to them. Also to Jon...” she looked to him and smiled and waived him up onto the stage, and how could he tell her no? He made his way up and put his hand at the small of her back.

“For those of you who don’t know Jon, he owns the company that did my remodel on the building to make room for this. He also just so happens to be the love of my life” she paused and looked to him again with so much love in her eyes. “I gave him an impossible project and an even more impossible deadline and he met it with ease, and gave us the perfect home for my new baby, this magazine” she giggled. “I mean, how could I not fall in love with him?” she grinned and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

“Thank you to all of you that came out tonight to celebrate this with us, I _so_ appreciate you all” she smiled thankfully “Now everyone go eat, drink, and dance your asses off” she laughed and the crowd laughed with her and applauded her. He pulled her into him and kissed her once more. “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

“So are you baby. I couldn’t have done any of this without you”

“Yes you could have, and you would have. But I’m glad to be the one that gets to stand by your side and watch you conquer the world” he grinned and let go of her and took her hand to help her down the steps.

The night went on and Ned and Robb eventually found them, and he was honestly surprised they showed. “Daenerys, congratulations” Ned smiled at her. “Thank you” she returned the smile. Even though Jon knew she wasn’t a fan of either of them at the moment, she’d be pleasant given the circumstances.

“Yes, congrats Daenerys. This is amazing” Robb added. “I uh...wanted to apologize. Not just for my behavior up north, but also for Margie. She deserves better than to be treated that way and lied to”

“Yes, she does” Dany added, and he could tell she was attempting and failing to hide the icy tone in her voice.

Robb looked to his feet and nodded before looking back up at her. “I know I can’t take back what happened, but I hope in time you’ll see that’s not the kind of man I am. Or at least not the kind of man I want to be”

Dany nodded. “I hope so too” she patted his shoulder “Marg is over there, why don’t you go talk to her”. Robbs eyes crossed the room and found Margaery’s, and he nodded in thanks to Dany and made his way towards her. Ned was still with them, sipping what appeared to be a scotch.

“So Daenerys, you’ve got quite the empire here”

“Yes, I suppose so” she smiled nervously.

“Daenerys also owns Kings Landing Trading Company” Jon added

“Is that right?” Ned raised an eyebrow. “Wow. How do you do it?”

She waived it off nonchalantly “I have a CEO for KLTC, so I just oversee things there. My hands are plenty full with Dracarys Inc.”

“I’m sure they are. I remember my days of running Stark Industries alone”

“Yes, it keeps me quite busy, but I manage”

“Well, I must say, hats off to you. I was running a company a fourth the size of this, and I never had time for my children, or my wife, or anything but business for that matter”

Shit.

Jon saw where this was going, and he didn’t know how to stop it before it crashed in the palm of their hands.

“I must say Jonny, I’m surprised” he grabbed Jon’s shoulder “I always imagined you settling down, having a wife at home to cook and clean for you, a bunch of kids running around. But you seem happy. I guess that’s what matters” Ned smiled at him.

Dany cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at him or Ned.

“Uncle” he looked at him sternly.

“I’m sorry Jon, I’m only saying this has moved very fast, and seems so unlike you”

And that was it. “Excuse me” Dany let go of his hand and moved to walk away.

“Daenerys, no” he said and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him, and thankfully she didn’t fight him. Probably to avoid a scene, but he hoped because she wanted to stay by his side. “How dare you?” He asked Ned. “How dare you come here to her event, on her night, and speak to us that way? We talked about this”

“I’m sorry Jon. I can’t watch you get hurt”

Jon scoffed. “Please, you watched me be hurt by my own ‘ _family_ ’ my entire life. Don’t begin to pretend you know her or know anything about our relationship”

“I know what it’s like to run a company. I know that doing so almost destroyed my family, destroyed my marriage, destroyed me”

“I’m not you Ned, and Daenerys sure as hell is not Cat. You need to leave”

“Or what, you gonna hit me?”

Jon couldn’t believe it’d come to this, once again. He couldn’t believe that Ned was acting out like this. They’d just settled everything, they’d just agreed on things with the company. But clearly Ned wasn’t as okay with it as he pretended to be. He thanked the gods once again that Daenerys was there to anchor him.

“Ned, I’m not sure what your problem is with me, or with Jon, but I will not allow you to come here to my event and disrespect either of us. You can avoid a scene and escort yourself out, or I’ll have my security take you out instead. Your choice” Dany was seething.

Ned nodded and eyed them both angrily before turning and heading for the door. Dany sighed and shook her head. “Dany I’m so sorry. Things went so well at the meeting today I thought we were good”

“Jon, don’t ever apologize for him. He’s a grown man, no one is responsible for his actions but him”

Jon nodded. She was angry, and he understood why. This was her night and it’d all just went to shit because of him. Thankfully it was coming to the end of the night. Dany went to say her goodbyes to some people, so he went to find Robb and told him what happened. He was surprised as well. He was talking to Margaery still, who still didn’t look so pleased with him.

After about a half hour later he found Dany and he’d already gotten their coats. He slipped hers on and then shrugged into his own before taking her hand and they made it out to the car where Jorah and Dickon were waiting. He helped her in and she quickly discarded her heels.

She was being quiet, he could tell she was upset, rightfully so. He wouldn’t pry at her, he knew she needed space to calm down, but he still held her hand. Missy and Grey were in the car too and Missy gave him a look of pity, which he had a hard time not smirking at. He was fucked, thanks to his uncle, and not in the way he was hoping to be.

When they finally made it up to their place, free from drivers and security and assistants, he moved behind her to take her coat off of her and hung it up. She started to head upstairs but he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to kiss it out of you?” He tried to joke, but she was having none of it.

She held onto him, barely, and still wouldn’t look at him, her eyes were sad, and she was dejected. “Dany...look at me”. She sighed, but then her eyes met his. “Talk to me baby” he pleaded with her. She took a deep breath and shook her head before pulling away from him and turning to go upstairs, and he followed. “He’s right you know?” She threw over her shoulder.

Ouch.

“What?”

“Ned. He’s right”

Jon was the one to sigh then and ran his hand through his hair, still getting used to the shorter length. They made it into their bedroom and she was already slipping out of her dress. “Daenerys don’t do this. Don’t give him the pleasure of causing a riff between us”

“But what he said is true” she finally stopped avoiding him and turned to face him, tugging one of his t-shirts on over her head, and when her eyes finally met his, he saw the tears, and his heart broke. He moved to embrace her but she put her hands up to stop him. “Listen to me Jon” and he took a step back and put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m never going to be a housewife. I’m never going to be the girl that waits on you hand and foot. I wont do your laundry, I can’t cook, I don’t clean. Seven hells I probably can’t even give you children!” She sobbed.

“Is that what this is about?” He nearly shouted

“It’s all of it Jon. This week alone is a prime example of what our relationship will be like. I work too much. My companies have been my life for ten years. I never cared about anything else. But now...now I try so hard to build my life around you and there’s still so many things I can’t give you. Things that you deserve. You deserve someone that can do all those things for you...you deserve someone that can give you as many children as you want”

He felt as if someone had stabbed him right in the heart. He was sure the hurt was written all over his face. He took slow steps towards her. “I know what you’re doing Daenerys, and it’s not going to work” he slowly grasped her wrists and pulled her into him, and moved to cup her face, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. The tiniest sliver of relief washed over him when she clutched her hands into his sides.

“You’re realizing how deep you are in this, in us. You’ve been emotional, and you’re not an emotional woman. You’re overthinking this and letting it get to you. This is the longest relationship you’ve had, and things are going good, too good, and now I’m living here, in your space, and you’re scared, and you’re trying to push me away...

But I’m not going anywhere. Others take Ned Stark and his backwards opinions about our relationship. You and I both know I’m the cook, and I’ll cook for you every gods damned day if you want. I’m a grown fucking man, I don’t need you to do my laundry, and we’re adults that clean up after ourselves. I sure as hells don’t need you waiting on me hand and foot, I just need _you_. I don’t need you to build your life around me. I don’t want to be your whole world Dany, just your favorite part...and...I don’t want _any_ children, not a single one...if their mother’s name isn’t Daenerys Targaryen. So please stop this”

Her head hit his chest and her tears were flowing and the sounds of her cries alone were enough to split his heart in two. He didn’t know what more to say, he was scared that she was going to continue down this path she’d put herself on of pushing him out. He should have seen this coming. So he held her. He pulled her impossibly close and held her head to his chest, and his other hand at her lower back. Minutes went by and it seemed as if the end was no where near.

“Come here baby, let’s sit down and I’ll take all these pins out of your hair”

She didn’t say anything, but she pulled away from him and moved to sit on the bed. He took the opportunity to get out of his suit, leaving only his t-shirt and boxer briefs on. He sat behind her and put a leg on each side of her and went to work on pulling all the little pins out of her hair. “Stay here” he said as he got up and went to the bathroom and got a brush.

He brushed out her hair and left it a wavy mess but she had to feel better with out all the pins poking her head. She pulled all her hair to one side and braided it quickly, still saying nothing. When she was done, he took a chance and pulled her back into him. Her back was against his chest and his arms were around her and he kissed her neck. “Talk to me baby”

Her hands fell over his arms and held them to her and she took a deep breath. He worried when she started to pull away, but thankfully she was only turning to face him. He wiped the new tears that had fallen from her cheeks and then took her hands in his. “I know this is scary for you. I know you’re not used to this. And I know how hard it must be for you to open your heart up to me, and to trust in me, in us. But shutting me out is only going to hurt us both”

She hesitated for another minute and then she finally spoke. “I’m not afraid of being with you, not anymore, at least not like I was...I’m afraid of losing you. No matter what I do, I always feel like I’m not good enough for you. I’ve grown used to you, you’ve become the best part of my days rather I get to see you for an hour or all day, and it terrifies me to think of losing that. And you’re right, it’s been worse since you moved in. Because it’s one more way you’re becoming a part of me. All I can think about is what if one day you meet someone else, someone better? What if down the line we find out that it’s all true and I can’t have children? What if you get tired of waiting around at home for me to get here late every night? What if-“

“Stop” he had to cut her off. “Stop doing that...you are everything to me, you’re more than worthy of me. If anything you’re _too_ good for me. Stop feeling that way about yourself. That’s not the Dany I know. There’s no one else for me out there, and if there is, I’ll never notice them, cause I’m too busy looking at you with gods damned hearts in my eyes. I don’t care that you work late, it doesn’t bother me, truly. It’s not as if I’m sitting here wagging my tail waiting for you at home. I work too Dany. And I’ve told you where I stand with children. We’ve talked about this. You have to stop stressing over this. You have enough stress in your life, I’m supposed to be your peace”

“You are! You know you are. I just feel like I’m losing my mind and I don’t know how to stop doubting all this. I am scared of how serious this has become, but you make me feel like it’s okay, like I’m safe with you”

“You are Dany. I would never hurt you”

“I know that, but I have these feelings, and I know you feel them too, I can see it in your eyes some times. I know it because I see it in my own. The longer we’re together, the worse it gets”

“What are you talking about?”

“The desire to have your children! Every time we make love all I can think about is growing fat with your child. Our child. A little boy or girl with your eyes and your curly hair...And knowing that I might never have that, knowing I might never be able to give that to you, it could eat me alive. Ned saying it tonight just brought my world crashing down upon me”

“Baby...” he moved her hair out of her face and grasped her chin to force her to look in his eyes. “Do I think those same things every time as well? Of course. I’m very territorial if you haven’t noticed” he chuckled, causing her to have the smallest smile. “So obviously the thought of you growing our child inside you gives me indescribable feelings. But if that’s something I never have, I’m okay with that as long as I have you”

“What if one day that’s not enough?”

“Have you met yourself Daenerys? You’re more than enough for me, and I don’t see that ever changing. And there is literally not a single woman in the world that could ever compare to you. You are beautiful, brilliant, fierce, strong. The whole package” he grinned and got another tiny smile out of her.

“I understand you’re scared, that this is all freaking you out and you don’t know how to handle the things you’re feeling. But feel them. Feel them with me. I’m not all the other worthless men you’ve had in your life. I’m not going anywhere. I love you damnit...I love _you_. Not the you that you think that I need, but the you that you are. I don’t want you to change a thing. Okay?”

Dany was still crying, but she nodded, and he pulled her into him, holding her head to his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry” she mumbled against him.

“Don’t apologize”

“I have to. I’m being fucking crazy and you’re just calm through it all”

He giggled at that. “You’re not being crazy. It’s normal to feel all this given your past, I should have expected as much after taking a big step like moving in together”

“I can’t have a full blown melt down every time we take the next step in our relationship”

“You can, and I’ll be here to talk you off the ledge. But remember that you’re safe with me Dany. So you don’t ever have to worry about losing me. You don’t have to be scared with me”

She shuddered, the aftershocks of her crying coming to an end. “I love you” she nearly whispered.

He moved them to lay down and kissed her fiercely. He hoped she felt better, but he held her through the night just a little tighter than usual just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was bound to happen. Dany has some issues and is in her feels about things and Ned just pushed it out of her, but our Jonnno was there to catch her ♥️ 
> 
> I'm running out of female characters to use, so I picked Dany's team randomly. Not sure if they'll be significant or not, but wanted to use relevant characters just in case! 
> 
> So what did we think? Where do our lovers go from here? 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading, and for all the love you show this fic. I hope you're all staying safe out in this crazy world ♥️


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up at the end of last chapter from Dany's POV ♥️ She and Jon try to create a new normal for them and then head out for a weekend in Essos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo. Not gonna lie y’all. This one was rough lol. As soon as I finished last chapter, I jumped into this with ALL the inspiration, and then just could not focus or find motivation. We’ve also had baseball tourneys the last two weekends and work has been CRAZY, so it’s been rough, but it’s on me, I’m sorry this took so long! On the bright side, it is long af, I’m pretty positive my longest yet, and there's smut for days, so hopefully it was worth it! 😁
> 
> In attempt to get this out sooner than later, I did not proofread about half of it, so mistakes & mood board are all me - shout out to @joneryskimilia.together on insta for the beautiful Jonerys edit in the middle, they’re the best! ♥️
> 
> Side note...Guys...please, PLEASE, if you use or post someone’s work, make sure to give them credit! I find most of my pics for mood boards on Google or Pinterest, but sometimes I find an edit I love so much and fits perfectly with a chap and can’t resist, but I always shout out here and insta (I don’t caption on tumblr because I don’t use it aside from to link my mood board here). People work hard on these and the least we can do is show them some love! 
> 
> Anyway, excuse my rant lol, enjoy!

Dany’s eyes fluttered open, the light rays of sun coming through the curtains. She was warm. She felt Jon’s arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs were wound together. She could still smell his cologne on his chest from the night before. She pulled away just enough to look up at him to see that he was also awake.

“Hi” he said softly, moving a stray strand of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“Hi” she said back, smiling up at him. “How long have you been awake?” Her hands roamed up his chest

“Not long. Maybe a half hour. It’s almost 10”

Dany moved her head back into his chest. She felt guilty for the night before. Guilty for doubting Jon. For doubting them. She had let her mind and emotions get the best of her. No thanks to Ned Stark. Deep down she knew that Jon was happy, that he didn’t want anyone else, that he didn’t want her to change. But it still scared her.

She’d never felt the things she’d been feeling. She didn’t know what to do with so much...love. She still doesn’t. But at least now she wants to learn. To let herself feel the things she’s feeling, like Jon said, instead of hiding them away. He was right, her heart is safe with him.

She moved her hands to slide up under his shirt, to run her hands over his body. She could feel the goosebumps rising over his skin as she ran her fingertips up his side, down his back. She leaned back again to bring his mouth to hers, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“I’m sorry....about last night” she whispered in between kisses

“Don’t apologize for how you feel baby” he grasped her face in his hands.

“I know...but I doubted your love for me...and I shouldn’t have” she continued her kisses.

“It’s okay” 

She sat up and gently pressed his chest, pushing him to his back and took the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Jon leaned up enough to let her. She straddled his waist and leaned over him to kiss him again, wishing she never had to stop. “Let me make it up to you” she smirked.

She moved to kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, down his neck to his chest. She moved lower to kiss every single scar on his body, wanting to worship him. Show him how much she loved him, how much she appreciated him. How lucky she felt to have someone like him that would weather all her storms.

She eventually made it down to the waistband of his underwear and curled her fingers inside to pull them down. Jon lifted to allow her to and then dropped his legs on either side of her. His cock sprung free and it was already partially hard. She dipped down to stroke him slowly up and down, up and down, before taking the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

She let it go with a ‘pop’ and laid light kisses all down his shaft to the hilt. She held back a smirk at the jerk of his hips when she began to lick and suck at his sack. “Fuck Dany” he hissed. She moved back to his cock and wasted no time taking all of him in her mouth, her hand moving along with her lips up and down on his thick length.

Her other hand stayed at his sack, rubbing and tugging along with her movements. She sped up, nearly gagging each time she bobbed down on him. Looking up at him his eyes were clenched shut, his hands were fisted into the sheets, his mouth letting out silent moans. Seconds later one hand moved to tangle into her hair, and his thighs tensed up.

He moaned loudly, coming undone on her tongue, his warm seed spurting into her mouth and she swallowed every drop until he was finished. She sat up and met his gaze briefly, smirking as his head fell back to the pillows. “Seven fucking hells Dany” he panted, his chest still heaving.

She giggled and moved to lay back beside him. He turned towards her and kissed her, pulling her thigh over his hips, taking a handful of her arse. Her hand ran up his side, the other running through his beard, holding his face to hers.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He nearly growled, kissing at her neck.

“If it’s half as bad as what you do to me I imagine I can guess” her hands moved into his hair.

His fingers curved into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, then did the same with the hem of her t-shirt. _His_ t-shirt. And then she was just as bare as him. When he pulled her back into him, she could feel that he was already hard again.

Dany moaned as she felt his fingers running over her slit. “Always so ready for me baby” he whispered and kissed her roughly. Her thigh was pulled back over him and his fingers were quickly replaced by his cock as he plunged inside her. He moved in slow, deep thrusts as his hands grasped over her body.

“Harder” she moaned, pulling his body closer to hers, nipping at his shoulder. She knew he wasn’t going to be able to do much more on their sides, so she wasn’t surprised when he’d pushed her onto her back, his body still over hers. He pulled her hands off of him and entangled their fingers, holding her hands to the mattress over her head.

He drove into her hard and quick, over and over. She wrapped her legs around his back, moving with him as much as she could without the use of her hands. His mouth was on hers, grunting in between kisses, his chest pushing over her breasts, their bodies sticking together from sweat.

She could feel her orgasm ready to spill over, but could tell he wasn’t there yet, thanks to her already taking him over his edge before. She some how pulled her hands free of his and pushed on his chest until he figured out she was trying to push him onto his back, so he went willingly, both gasping at the loss of the other.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him languidly before sitting back up and running her hands down his chest, bracing herself as she took him back inside her. His hands were on any and every part of her he could reach. She rolled her hips savagely over him, feeling his hilt rub over her clit each time he bottomed out inside her.

When he gripped her thighs with bruising strength she knew he was there. She moved as fast as she could until they were both moaning, gasping for air. She took his hands back into hers and fell over him, returning the notion of holding his hands down as she peppered kisses over him, her hair falling around them.

“I love you” she whispered, always feeling the need to tell him in moments like these.

He pulled his hands out of hers and cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her lips to his in a soft kiss. “I love you” he whispered back, and she laid her head down on his chest, not wanting to do anything but be consumed by him for the day.

A few weeks had gone by and Dany and Jon became more and more accustomed to living together. Jon had started his new project and the building was only a few blocks from hers, so they would grab lunch together here and there. They had agreed to both stop working by 7 as many nights as they could to avoid any further stress for Dany about how little time she was spending with him, even though she knew he wouldn’t care if she worked all night.

Jon cooked for them most nights, but Dany, instead of sitting back and enjoying the view while she sipped wine, began actually paying attention to his cooking and started helping him in ways she could. She wanted to learn to cook some things so that she could cook for them sometimes. Lyanna was a big help with this too and sent her recipes. It became something they’d do together instead.

Jon hadn’t spoken to Ned since their confrontation at Dany’s launch party. She told him it was fine if he wanted to talk things out with him, she would never keep him from his family, but Jon had no interest in doing so. Ned had texted and called, but Jon never answered. Their deal was signed and done before it all happened, so Jon told her he had no reason to speak to him anymore.

When Jon told Lyanna about what had happened, she was just as upset, and apologized to Dany for her brothers behavior. She did admit that Ned had taken up drinking more and more since his retirement, not that that excused what was said. She told Dany that she could see how happy she made Jon, and that there was no better match for her son, which made Dany’s heart swell.

Robb had stayed a few more days after their visit, seemingly more for Margaery than for Jon, but in the end Marg sent him on his way. She and Dany had lunch the same day he’d left. Dany apologized for not telling her, but Marg agreed it was Robb’s story to tell. She admitted that she tried to forgive Robb and see where it would go, but what he did was always at the back of her mind, and she just couldn’t do it. She deserved better than to be the girl on the side, she knew it and Dany knew it. She seemed less and less phased by it as the days went by. Jon hadn’t heard from Robb since he’d left.

Sansa had just moved down the previous weekend and so far she hadn’t had any problems with her, she seemed to be doing things well. Jon offered his loft up to her rent free as long as she took care of it. Her boyfriend would be moving down in the Spring once their classes finished up. Sansa finished early and would be going back just for graduation. She apologized to Dany for how things went down up North, and Dany decided it’d be best for their working relationship if it were forgiven.

She and Jon had both made time to have a nice dinner out for their five month anniversary. She knew their relationship had moved fast at first, and some days it felt like it was impossible for the two of them to get any closer, for her to love him any more than she already did. But then there were nights like then when it was just the two of them, celebrating their relationship, that made her overflow with love for him.

The longer they were together, the safer she felt with Jon. She worried less and less about their future each day that passed. There were moments here and there that her insecurities would resurface, but Jon was always there to reassure her that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he loved her and only her, and that they could overcome any battle that came their way.

Dany didn’t miss that it wasn’t just Ned’s calls that Jon was ignoring. It was Val’s too. She saw her name light up on Jon’s phone as they were eating dinner one night, and another time she heard his phone vibrating from her call in the middle of the night. Of course her messed up brain immediately went to the worst possible scenario.

Was Jon talking to her when Dany wasn’t around? If he wasn’t, why did she keep calling? But Jon never hid his phone from her. At one point he’d even showed her all the texts Val had sent him begging him to talk to her, to forgive her. It irritated him and she was glad that he could see that she didn’t deserve his forgiveness. But she knew Jon, she knew how kind his heart was, and she knew eventually he’d cave and talk to her, even if it was just out of annoyance of how persistent she was. But she knew she could trust Jon, even when her mind tried convincing her otherwise.

She’d had a busy first couple days of the week, as did Jon. Her magazine launch went even better than she’d planned, and it was definitely keeping her busy. She was ready for the weekend. She’d be going to Essos for an event for her charity. She would also be visiting Essos Trading Company to meet their new CEO before it was announced to the public.

Although she’d be working, Jon was coming with her, which made it all the more exciting, even with her entourage in tote. She needed a weekend away from their norm. It was also Valentine’s Day weekend, she and Jon’s first together, so she was looking forward to that. They’d be flying out Friday morning, so she just had to make it through two more days.

Jon had been faced with his own insecurities that morning. Dickon was the one escorting her home from work most nights, as Barry was with her in the mornings. She didn’t mind, she knew the older Barry got, the more he’d push to have someone else with her during more pressing times. She never doubted Barry could protect her, but she trusted his judgement on his own abilities.

As she spent more time with Dickon, she got to know him more. They became friends, as she was with most of her employees. He was kind but also like Barry in the sense that he was a little too serious at times, so Dany loved to poke fun at him. The previous evening she was done at work but wanted to check on things at KLTC, so he walked her over.

There were more paps outside her building than normal, so Dickon stayed close to her and in one moment put his hand at the small of her back to keep her moving and out of the swarm of people and cameras. Dany thought nothing of it, but sure enough, that morning she woke up to photos of them in every magazine claiming Dickon was her ‘secret lover’.

He pretended he didn’t care, but she could tell by the look in Jon’s eyes when she showed him that it bothered him. She couldn’t blame him, she felt the same way when he was photographed with Ygritte. She didn’t miss the glares he sent towards Dickon as he waited for her with Barry by the car, or the way he kissed her goodbye a little bit harder and longer than usual, which she thought was cute more than anything.

She thought about teasing him about it, but then she remembered how reassuring he was with her when she was upset about a similar situation, so she decided maybe she needed to do the same, and texted him when she finally got a break in her day.

**I hope you know how much I love you Jon Stark**

**I do know baby, I love you too.**

**I can understand if this is bothering you and I wont take offense. I just want to make sure you know that I would never do anything to hurt you or jeopardize what we have. You’re the most important person to me.**

**And I need you to know that I trust you. Completely. I know we had our issues in the beginning with Daario, but I never questioned you being faithful to me, it was about you hiding things, and honestly I don’t even worry about that anymore either. I know you wouldn’t hurt me Dany, we’ve talked about this. I just don’t trust Dickon, I haven’t since you hired him and I trust him even less the longer he’s in your service.**

**Would you like me to fire him?**

**I will not be that man. I will not control who you have in your life. I see the way he looks at you, it’s the same as any other man, so if it’s not him, it will be someone else. Maybe it’s just me, maybe I feel that you’re never truly safe with anyone but me. Maybe I’m being selfish and just want you all to myself.**

**There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s not selfish. You have me love, I am all yours. I promise you that Dickon has never said or done anything inappropriate to me. If he ever does, he will be gone.**

**Okay**

It took him a while to respond just for an ‘okay’. He was obviously more bothered than he was letting on. Dany decided maybe it’d be better to talk to him in person. Jon had always came to her when they’d get lunch together, so she figured maybe she could go to him for a change.

**Can I come take you to lunch?**

**You can come meet me and I’ll take you to lunch** 😊

**I’ll start heading that way**

Dany didn’t want to take security with her, especially not Dickon given the circumstances, so she used her favorite workaround of taking Missy, who’d take Grey. Since his company was now running security in her building, he was there most days, and Barry wouldn’t argue about coming along if Grey was with her. Even when he was with Missy, she could see him always keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that may harm them.

It was a nice day out so they decided to walk. The building Jon and his guys were remodeling was three blocks away from her building, which was convenient. A few days after Jon had started on the project, she’d realized that the building belonged to none other than Jaime Lannister. She couldn’t help but thing he was using Jon because he knew that Jon did Dany’s remodel, not to mention the fact that he was her boyfriend.

But he was paying Jon a pretty penny and it was Jon’s first big project under his own company, so she kept it to herself. She knew how good Jon’s work was regardless of Jaime’s intentions. Jon also remembered Jamie from her masquerade and he was aware that Jaime was still relentlessly attempting to merge with her father’s company, which she continued to refuse.

Thanks to the reports on her previous evening, the paparazzi was swarming her building, and she instantly regretted walking. Once they realized Dickon was not with her though, and that Grey wasn’t going to let anyone near them, most of them became uninterested. She had definitely had worse run-ins with the paps.

They made it to Jaime’s building and Jon was already waiting for her out front. Her smile was always instant when she saw him. She could be having the worst of days, and have it completely turned around just by seeing him. As if he wasn’t already perfect enough as is, the way his jeans and t-shirt hugged every muscle in his body did him no justice.

“Hello Mr. Stark” she grabbed onto his sides, clenching his shirt and pulling him into her. His arms fell into their rightful place around her, and he kissed her once, softly. “Hi baby” he smirked. For a moment it was as if it were just the two of them on the busy sidewalk as she stared into his steel grey eyes.

“Shall we? I’m starving”

“We shall” he let go of her, only to take her hand and they made their way further down the block to grab lunch. They made small talk as they walked, the usual ‘how’s your day? Will you be home on time?’ Things they’d normally asked.

“I know what you’re doing” Jon said, smirking over at her.

“And what is that?” she eyed him through her sunglasses.

“You’re pap walking me” he didn’t say it like he was offended, he said it like he thought it was funny.

“Maybe I’m multi-tasking” she smirked back at him.

“Is that right?”

“Yes. I wanted to see you. And _so what_ if I wanted to show the world I’m no one else’s but yours while I was at it?”

He did chuckle then. “Don’t let me stand in your way” he added, letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. She figured he wouldn’t have any objections. They made it to their destination, ate their meals, and then made their way back to where they started.

“Text me and let me know you made it back to work okay” he said softly as he held her.

“I will” she kissed him. “Do you feel better now?”

“Aye” he smiled

“I love you”

“And I you, Miss Targaryen” he kissed her once more, and then winked and reluctantly let her go. She turned to join Missy and Grey as they made their way back to her building and she shot Jon a quick text. She and Missy and Margaery held up in her office the rest of the day going over her itinerary for the weekend. She couldn’t help but notice that Marg wasn’t her normal perky self, and figured it had something to do with Robb. Then an idea popped in her head that could potentially help the both of them.

She finished up work at 7, just like she’d promised Jon, and Dickon was waiting for her as always by the elevator. She was so concerned with how Jon was dealing with the tabloids, she hadn’t even considered Dickon in it all. She smiled up at him as he held the elevator open for her.

“Hey, I should have mentioned this sooner, but I’m sorry about the headlines this morning”

Dickon shrugged. “It comes with the job I think”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve never been accused of slumming it with Barry” she joked, and they both laughed.

“I suppose you’re right”

“You don’t have to answer this if it’s too personal, but I think it’s safe for me to assume you aren’t married, considering how much time you spend working with me, but are you seeing anyone?”

He hesitated for a moment, and she almost thought he was going to avoid the question. “Daenerys, please don’t take this the wrong way. You’re beautiful and I’m probably the biggest idiot for saying this, but I respect Jon far too much to get involved with you” he said nervously.

Her eyes probably looked as if they were about to pop out of her head, and her brows were probably touching her hairline she was that shocked. She cleared her throat in an attempt to pretend he’d never said that. “Dickon, I love Jon and I would never do that to him. I’m sorry, I should have clarified” she snorted out a laugh. “I have a friend that I feel might be a good match for you, if you’re interested, that is”

“Wow. I’m so sorry. I completely misread that. Please forgive me” he pleaded, running his hand over his face in embarrassment.

She laughed again “Don’t stress over it. Honestly Jon would probably feel relieved to hear you say that. If you couldn’t tell by his mood this morning, he wasn’t happy to wake up to that”

Dickon laughed “I did catch that. I probably wouldn’t either if I was him. I don’t think he likes me very much. But that’s okay. With men like us it takes time”

“Yes it does” the elevator pinged signaling they’d reached the ground floor.

“So do I know this friend?”

“You might. You’ve at least seen her. Margaery, my secretary”

“Ah, yes. I met her briefly, we say hello here and there”

“Maybe you should say more than hello some time” Dany side eyed him and smirked.

“She’s gorgeous, and seems like a nice girl. I just don’t know that I have time for a relationship right now”

“Dickon, if I have time for a relationship, anyone does. Your life can’t revolve around your job. Besides, no one said you have to marry the girl. Go on a date, have a good time. Trust me, Margaery is no _nice girl_ if you know what I mean” she laughed, and Dickon blushed. “Alright. I’ll think about it”

“Just do me a favor and don’t tell her I said anything if you do decide to ask her out”

“And use my employer as my wing man? No way”

“Wing woman” she added, pointing at him jokingly. They got in the car where Jorah was waiting and headed home. Surprisingly Jon was not home when she got there, so she decided to hole up in the study and work a little more until he arrived.

She must have gotten swept up in work and zoned out, because she was startled when Jon made his way into the room, wine in hand for her, she hadn’t even heard him get home. “Thank you love” she smiled up at him “I’m sorry, I’ll be done soon, I didn’t even hear you come in”

“It’s alright, take your time” he said as he sat back on the couch and sipped what ever was in his glass, she assumed scotch. The fire was lit and it’d become a habit of theirs to linger quietly when the other was working.

“So I have something funny to tell you” she smirked, sipping her wine and shutting down her computer. She got up and sat her glass down and moved to lay on the couch with her head in his lap. “Tell me” he said as he rested his hand on her chest.

“So I was spending time with Margaery today, and she looked so sad. Then this idea popped in my head to set her up with Dickon, I mean it’d help all of us out at this point. So on our way out, I asked Dickon if he was seeing anyone” she started giggling and Jon facepalmed, likely knowing where this was going. “He said that I was beautiful and he was probably the biggest idiot to turn me down, but he respected you too much to get involved with me” she was laughing hysterically by then, and Jon was just smirking, shaking his head.

“So of course once I clarified that I was asking for Margaery, he was terribly embarrassed. But he said he doesn’t think you like him and seems to have every intention of changing that”

“Maybe he can take me out on a date instead”

“No way baby, you’re mine” she smirked, pulling him down and meeting him halfway for a kiss.

“So is he going to ask her?”

“He said he’d think about it. It can’t hurt, and he’s not awful looking so at least she wont hate me for it”

“You think Dickon is good looking?” He feigned insult.

“I mean, he’s no Jon Stark, but as you would say, he’ll do”

That got him laughing. “Alright. Maybe he’s not so bad after all”

“Aye” she turned another one of Jon’s phrases around on him.

“Are you mocking me now?” He chuckled.

“I could never be as handsome and broody as you love” she teased. They sat and talked for a half hour or so before going down and having dinner, and then going to bed, both tired from their days.

Finally Friday had came around and it was time for them to get the hell out of town. Dany was by no means getting used to being on a plane, but each time she did it became less and less of a battle for her. This time was even less of an issue because there were too many of them for her to let her anxiety take over.

It helped that they were leaving extremely early, so she was tired and had every intention of sleeping through the flight. Besides the fact that it was Valentines Day, and she and Jon had already began their _celebrations_ earlier that morning before leaving, so she was rather relaxed.

It was her and Jon, Missy and Grey, Barry and Dickon, Margaery, her publicist Yara, and even Jorah came along since they’d be renting cars. Jon seemed to have been less tense towards Dickon since their talk, which she was thankful for. She also noticed Dickon joining in on conversations with Margaery.

Once they were in the air, she’d laid her head on Jon’s shoulder and linked her fingers with his and did as she planned, slept, and so did he. They woke when their plane landed at a half way point, and were right back to sleep once they were back off the ground.

Once they landed at their destination, she felt refreshed by the warmth as she stepped off the plane. She’d missed Essos. They filled two SUV’s driven by Jorah and Barry to the hotel. She and Jon had a suite, of course, and something told her once they made their way into it, she wasn’t going to want to make her way out.

Check in took longer than she would have liked, and between them all being stuffed into the plane and then the cars together, everyone seemed to be getting on everyone else’s nerves, hers included. Aside from Jon of course, who was calm through it all.

Finally they made it up to the top floor and she swiped their key card to get into their room. She held the door for Jon to bring their bags in, and was thankful they’d already turned on the air in the room and it was nice and chilly. She loved the heat and sunshine, but it’d get old pretty fast if you weren’t on the beach in a bikini.

There wasn’t much of a view in their room, the part of Essos they were in, Meereen, was more like Kings Landing, all skyscrapers and busy city. She hoped one day she and Jon would get an actual vacation there, where they could go to all the beaches and see all the beautiful scenery Essos had to offer.

When she moved from the living area of their suite and into the bedroom, she was surprised to find red roses, champagne, candles, a card, and a stuffed dragon in a basket. “Jon!” She turned to him and pulled him to her. “How did you do this?”

“I have connections” he smirked and kissed her.

“Something tells me your connection is tall, dark, and beautiful” she teased, and his smirk gave it away. She moved to sit on the bed and opened the card, which had a sweet little poem and a quick handwritten note from him. They’d agreed once again to not go overboard on gifts.

“Thank you baby” she kissed him and then got up to go through her purse and pulled out a similar card for him, with a similar note. “Happy Valentine’s Day” she smirked, which he returned before pulling her back to him and taking her in a heated kiss, their tongues pressing against the others, his hands cupping her face to his.

Before she knew it they were both undressed and going at their second round of the day. They didn’t have much time since they had dinner reservations, but she knew they’d have plenty of time later.

Dany let her hair fall, touching up the curls and her make up, and slipped into a short red thin strapped dress that dipped low in the front and hugged her curves with red heels. Jon was wearing a dark grey dress shirt with the top couple buttons open, and his dress pants that fit perfectly around his award winning ass.

They somehow made it out of their suite without ravishing each other, but he stayed ever so close to her, never letting go of her hand or her waist aside from switching from one to the other. She could feel the heat radiating between them as they rode the elevator down, full of people of course.

The restaurant was large, and packed full given the day. But it was low lit, there were candles and roses at every table, a man in a suit singing in the corner, it definitely set the mood for Valentines day.

Jon pulled her chair out for her, always such a gentleman. They browsed over the menu, eyes sneaking glances at the other every now and then. She went with wine, and he with scotch, of course, never straying too far from what they liked, and ordered something new to try for dinner. He leaned in to the table and she followed, taking his offered hand in the middle.

“Did I tell you how amazing you look?” He said smoothly

“You did, but thank you love” she smiled. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers. _That_ finger. Again.

“This place is nice, have you been here before?”

“I don’t think so, if I have it was a long time ago”

“Did you have a lover when you lived here before?” He teased.

“Baby I was a child when I lived here before” she giggled. “I visit from time to time, but I’m never here long enough to procure any lovers. However...when I did live here, I learned how to ride horses with the Dothraki, and it just so happens that the man my father did business with was Drogo’s father, so we always joke that we’ve known each other since we were children”

“Ah, so if the gods hadn’t intervened, you might have ended up being his...what did he call you...Khaleesi?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the way he butchered the word with his accent. “Yes, I suppose so. But they did intervene I’ll say”

“Aye, and made you just for me instead”

The possessiveness in his tone and the dark look in his eyes her feeling flush in her chest, and damp somewhere else. “Only you” she added. Their intense moment was interrupted by their dinner being brought to the table, along with a second round of drinks.

Jon asked her what the plan was for the weekend as they ate. She’d be going to ETC in the afternoon the next day with Missy, and Grey had planned some kind of ‘guy time’ activity for he and the other guys. Dany managed to talk Barry and Dickon into letting her out of their site. They didn’t have near as many problems with paparazzi and other threats in Essos as they did in Kings Landing.

After her meeting, they’d get ready and go to her charity event, and then Sunday they’d fly home. It was a short trip, but one she had to make, she didn’t have time to stay longer this time around, she had too much on her plate with the magazine for now.

They finished their dinner and stayed for one more drink before Jon paid and it was in moments like then that she looked forward to the day they’d share money and they wouldn’t have to sneak to pay for things, she smirked to herself.

Jon stood and took her hand and she followed him out to the car where Jorah was waiting. Although it only took about a half hour all together, when they finally made it back to their hotel room, it’d felt like it’d been hours.

The moment the door clicked shut Jon was on her like a wolf with it’s prey, pushing her up against the back of the door. “All I’ve been able to think about since you stepped out of the bathroom in this dress is how I couldn’t fucking wait to get you out of it” he nearly growled as his hands went to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up against the door.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as her heels dropped to the floor. She kissed him madly, her senses filling with him. He turned them and carried her into the bedroom before placing her back onto her feet. She managed to pull away from him before they got too carried away.

“Wait, wait, wait” she stopped him, and caught her breath. “I have something for you” she shot him a devilish grin. “Stay here”

“Alright” he said curiously and moved to sit on the bed.

She rushed into the bathroom to change into a new lace set she’d hid in there earlier. It was red, something different. It was a corset that laced up the back and clasped in the front with cheeky underwear that had a tiny bow tied at the top in the back. It took her a minute to get into, and then she fixed her hair in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.

She couldn’t help but smirk and shake her head when she walked out to find Jon, stark naked, literally, on the bed which he’d scattered rose petals over. He held a rose by the stem between his teeth but dropped it at the sight of her. There were candles lit on all the tables.

“Seven fucking hells Dany. Do I get lingerie for every holiday?”

“I’d say you deserve it” she said, teasing him.

“Get over here” he pointed to the spot on the bed next to him, and she obeyed, getting onto the bed on her knees, and he sat up on his to meet her. His hands were on her hips and his lips collided with hers. “Do you know what it’s like to want to fuck you in this, but want to rip it off of you at the same time?” He whispered in her ear before moving to suck at her pulse.

“I do know what it’s like. That’s how I feel every time I see you in a suit” she smirked, pulling his face back up to meet hers and kissing him again, biting at his lip. Jon wasted no time moving back down her chest to her tits, dipping a finger into the lace and pulling it down enough for one rosy peak to come out, taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking and pulling at it between his teeth, causing her to moan. He moved to the other and did the same.

She could feel his cock rock hard against her stomach and took it into her hand, gliding up and down, spreading the bead of cum over the tip. He moved the lace of her corset back over her tits and took her mouth in a torturous kiss. His touches were like fire branding her skin, she wanted him so bad.

“Fuck me baby” she moaned, needing to feel him, all of him, inside her. He let her go only to have her lay on the bed on her stomach with her ass in the air. He took his time, taking hand fulls of her cheeks, running his hands up her back, kneading her muscles with his thumbs. She then could feel his chest against her back, his cock pressing up against her sex teasing her.

He left feather light kisses over her back and shoulders, her neck and finally her lips. “It should be a sin to be this gods damned sexy, you know that Daenerys?” He whispered deeply in her ear, hand running down her body to squeeze her ass again. The sound of her name on his tongue felt like fire in her veins.

His hand moved to her cunt, pulling her underwear to the side, fingers sliding down her slit and back up again. “You’re soaked Dany” he nearly growled, thrusting his hips into her.

“Jon” she moaned, nearly begged.

She knew she’d won out when she felt him fill her, surging home inside her. He set a punishing rhythm, one she knew would end her sooner than later. His body still hovered over hers, he slid his hand up her stomach and clenched her breasts over the lace fabric. The next moment he was back upright behind her, continuing his thrusts as he began unlacing the corset.

She was relieved to be free of it as soon as it was off and tossed to the floor. Jon pulled out of her long enough to pull her panties down to her knees before driving back into her. His hands were at her hips, holding her still as he thrusted hard and deep and fast, spreading her legs just a little wider with his knees, hitting that spot inside her that sent her into oblivion.

The sound and the sting of the slap of his hand to her arse drove her mad. “Again” she moaned, and he obeyed, another hand landing at her back side. She didn’t have to look back at him to know he was smirking. The sound of him grunting and sucking his breath in through clenched teeth told her he was close.

He slowed his movements, and she looked back to find a lustful look on his face as he watched himself take her. She pushed back into him in an attempt to get him to move faster but he was not giving in, and grabbed her hips to hold her still as he slowly drug himself in and out of her. She could feel all her nerves tingling on their edge in her cunt.

She let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding in and dropped her head to her arms. As frustrating as it was, she couldn’t deny that she loved when he did this. Teased her, drove her insane with want. And he knew it. Before she knew it she was moaning and gasping for air as he finished her, thrusting wildly back into her, his sack slapping against her clit. Moments later she could feel herself being filled with his warm seed.

His chest was heaving and they were both spent. She reluctantly lifted her head to look back at him again, watching himself pull out of her, she was sure their combined juices were dripping from her. His hands spreading her cheeks, not missing a beat. His eyes were blown black and crazed. He let her go and she slumped into the mattress.

Jon pulled her underwear back in place and kissed the back of her shoulder and moved to lay beside her, his hand rubbing up and down her back. It didn’t take long for her to doze off, it’d been a long day, but she woke to Jon gently shaking her. “Come on baby” he smiled softly, pulling her up, and she obliged.

He led her into the bathroom which he’d lit candles in and drew a bubble bath with rose petals floating at the top. He’d poured them each a flute of champagne. Her heart melted just thinking of him doing something so sweet for her. She turned around to embrace him, and kissed him gently. “Thank you baby. I’m sorry I fell asleep”

“It’s alright. We’ve had a long day. I almost didn’t wake you”

“I’m glad you did” she smiled and kissed him again and then they both climbed into the tub, Jon behind her, and she settled between his legs. She laid back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. One over her chest and the other over her breasts, his strong hands cupping on of them.

“I’d say this was a successful first Valentines day” he spoke softly in her ear.

“Yes, you’ve certainly set the bar high” she chuckled.

“You deserve it. I’m glad we could get away for a little bit, even if it is just a weekend”

“Me too” she tangled her fingers over his, pulling one of his hands to her mouth and tenderly kissed the inside of his wrist. She turned over in his arms to face him and her eyes met his, no lights in the room but the candles lit all around them. They matched hers, full of love and adoration for him.

“You know, we probably shouldn’t be taking anymore baths together” she laid over him, her breasts smushed up against his chest, her hands bracing herself on his sides.

“Why’s that?” He had a playful glint in his eyes.

“Well the first time we bathed together, or rather I was bathing while you watched, we made some pretty racy confessions” she giggled. “The second time was the first time we said I love you, and the last time, another time you refused to join me, I asked you to move in with me” she ran her hand over his cheek.

“Hmmm, I suppose seeing you so relaxed and warm and...wet makes me say crazy things” he chuckled

She shook her head smirking and sat up to straddle his waist. She took the champagne glasses from the ledge and passed one to him. “To our first of hopefully many valentines days together” she grinned and he clinked his glass to hers. They both took sips and then he took her glass and sat them both back down.

“The first of forever” he said roughly, running his hands up her arms.

“There you go saying crazy things again” she teased, leaning in to kiss him.

“It doesn’t feel crazy. It feels right” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes it does” she kissed him again and then leaned back. “I never told you this, but I nearly cried when you wrote ‘forever yours’ on my birthday card. Neither of us had ever said it before then”

“I meant it then, and I mean it now...does that scare you?”

“Surprisingly no...it doesn’t...It feels right” she repeated back to him, and then she was lost in his eyes again before he cupped her face in his palms and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. She was so lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers, his tongue dancing with hers, the taste of champagne on his lips that she wasn’t prepared when he pressed himself inside of her. She moaned loudly and nipped at his lips.

He held her at her sides, his mouth never leaving hers as he bucked up into her with abandon, her hips rolling over him. It didn’t take long for both of them to come to their peaks. She pressed her forehead to his, their lips finally parting, their breaths panting. She cupped his face in her hands, her fingers running through his beard.

“Jon?” She breathed heavily

“Hmm”

“I’m yours forever too”

Jon looked in her eyes then, deeper than she felt he ever had, and then pulled her in for a kiss.

The next morning, Jon was up and around before her. He wasn’t too excited to find that the ‘guys day’ Grey had planned was golfing. He wasn’t a fan, and she didn’t think Grey was either, so she wondered if he planned it more for the older guys. She giggled as Jon sulked out the door after kissing her goodbye.

She was still wrapped up in the sheets of the hotel bed naked, hair wild, Jon’s love marks all over her body. She reminisced on their night before, feeling as if she could still feel his hands all over her, his lips on hers. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again, hoping to sleep another hour or two before Missy came to wake her.

Her hopes were short lived when less than ten minutes later Missy was knocking on her door. She answered, still wrapped in a sheet, knowing Missy would be the last to judge her.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine this morning” Missy teased her.

“Ugh” Dany groaned, falling back into bed, and Missy followed her into the room.

“How late were you two at it last night?” She giggled.

“I don’t even know” she mumbled into her pillow.

Eventually Missy dragged her out of bed and she got ready for her meeting with the new CEO of ETC. She couldn’t deny she was happy that their previous CEO, Hizdahr, had retired. He always creeped her out and made arrogant comments about how they should marry and combine their companies.

Dany dressed in a black spaghetti strapped short romper. It was too hot in Essos for sleeves or pants. She still wore heels, and left her hair down and curled, aside from a braid on each side of her head pulled to the back to keep her hair out of her face. She wore red lipstick and minimal jewelry.

The moment she stepped outside she wondered why on earth she agreed to this, why on earth she chose one of the hottest cities on the planet to be the home of her charity. But she knew why. This was one of the most troubled cities in Essos for women and children, and she had to do her part.

She and Missy climbed into the rental SUV, feeling a tiny sense of freedom being able to drive themselves somewhere for once. Missy was glowing, the sun in Essos shining off her skin reminded Dany of liquid gold. The ETC building was only four or five miles away, but with the busy traffic, it took them nearly a half hour to get there.

Dany was greeted by the building secretary. The building layout was a lot like hers. Another woman in a pant suit came to meet her. “Miss Targaryen! It’s so good to see you. We’ve been awaiting your arrival. Please follow me” she smiled, and Dany smiled back. She couldn’t remember this woman, so either Dany’s memory was failing her, or she was new.

They rode the elevator to one of the higher floors and the woman guided she and Missy to a large office, asking if they’d like a drink, which they both declined. They sat patiently in chairs that were placed in front of the desk she assumed belonged to the new CEO. It wasn’t long before she heard the door opening again.

“Daenerys, Missandei, it’s so good to see you both”

Dany didn’t even have to look back at the man entering the room, she’d recognize that slimy voice anywhere.

“Daario. I see you’ve climbed your way to the top once more” Dany remarked cooly, rolling her eyes.

“Ah I suppose I have. But we work so well together, it was an offer I couldn’t refuse” he sat at the desk in front of them. She was nearly shaking from anger, she could feel the fire lighting within her.

“Is this a joke? Some sort of trick?”

“It’s not. If you recall, I asked for your recommendation and told you I had something opening up for me”

“Perfect, so my recommendation helped you get here?”

“I mean, it didn’t hurt” he smirked, and she wanted to slap it right off of his smug face.

“What is is that you want Daario? You seem bound and determined to destroy my father’s company one way or another. I assume you already have plans to abolish our agreement?”

“On the contrary, I was hoping we’d work together and strengthen our agreement” he continued to wear an arrogant look on his face.

“Well as I’m sure you’re aware, Qhono is my current CEO for KLTC. So it’s him you’ll be working with”

“Fine by me”

“Good” Dany snapped back.

“You look good love, are you still slumming it with your contractor?”

Dany rolled her eyes once more and stood to leave, Missy following suit. “I should have known you’re still the same arrogant bastard you’ve always been. Yes, Jon and I are still together. We’re done here, good luck in your new position Daario”

“Daenerys, don’t go so soon, we were just getting started” the idiot chuckled.

“No, we’re not. As you very well know, I’ve held a contract with ETC for years, and I intend to continue to do so, despite their lack of taste in who they employ. If you’d like to end that contract, you and I both know what it’ll cost. Regardless, you can talk it over with my CEO”

Daario moved to stand in front of her. “Look, I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted this to go. I wanted to apologize for how I behaved back in Kings Landing. On several occasions. I wanted to let you know that I don’t intend to be a problem for you. I know you and I knew you’d keep your word and remain professional in this, as I intend to. I was only joking, and I am not the same man you’ve always known, I’ve changed, truly. But I’m young, you couldn’t have expected me to just take my severance and be done working. This was an offer I couldn’t refuse”

Dany let out a sigh she definitely knew she was holding in, shaking her head. “I came here as a courtesy to the owners. I can’t blame you for stepping into this role, and I only hope you speak truthfully. But, know that I don’t trust you, and I don’t know that I ever will. Know that our guard will be up at KLTC and if you want my respect again, want to have any kind of partnership in anything but the contract we have between our companies, you’ll have to earn it”

Daario nodded his head. “I can respect that, and I intend to. I appreciate you coming here to speak with me. And I’m sorry for my comment about Jon. I’m happy for you as long as you’re happy, really I am”

Dany nodded. She didn’t believe him. She hated that she’d broken the trust between them, but she wouldn’t trust him. Not now and probably not ever. But professional she would remain. She knew it would cost her a fortune to pull out of her deal with ETC. She could afford it, of course, but it’d put a huge dent in things, and she’d rather not. So she’d persevere.

She held her hand out for him to shake, but he took it and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, which she pulled back quickly. “Congratulations on your new position Daario. I’m hopeful that you and Qhono will continue to make our partnership thrive” she smiled as much as she could. He nodded again, and she moved to leave. “Good day Daenerys” he spoke to her back and she waived without looking back.

She didn’t say another word until she and Missy were back in the car and buckled into their seats. “Fuck” she sighed, leaning back in her seat and dropping her head back. “Why won’t he just go away?”

“You know him better than that. I should have saw this coming”

“We should have”

“What do we do?”

“For now, continue business as usual. But the first bad move from him, we pull out of the contract”

“Dany you know it will cost millions”

“Maybe so, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take to be free of him if he cannot be the man my father thought he was”

Missy nodded and Dany shifted the car into drive and took off towards the hotel, hoping that Jon was back from his guys day. When she heard the shower going in their suite when she returned, she sighed in relief. She went into the bathroom, her heels on the tile alerting Jon that she was in the room.

“Hello love, care to join me?” She could hear the smile in his voice. She wanted nothing more than to fall apart in his arms. She was debating on if she had the time to let her hair dry all over again, and redo all her make up just to join him in the shower. When she took too long to answer, Jon peaked his head out of the shower, the steam filling the room.

“Hey” he got her attention.

“Sorry” she shook her head.

“You look beautiful baby”

“Thank you” she mustered up a small smile, dropping her shoulders and sighing in relief. She moved over to him and kissed him gently, not wanting to get her red lipstick all over him, even though he was in the shower anyway. “I don’t have time to redo all of this” she waved over herself “otherwise I would love nothing more than to join you”

“Are you alright? How was the meeting?”

She snorted, shaking her head. “It’s Daario”

Jon’s face fell instantly. “What about him?”

“No” she shook her head. “The new CEO, it’s Daario”

“Shit”

“Yes, _shit_ is right”

“Did he try anything?” Jon’s jaw clenched, and she loved him all the more for being so protective of her.

“No, he didn’t. He was a dick at first, but then apologized and claims that he intends to be professional”

“You clearly don’t believe that”

“No I don’t”

“I’m sorry love. Let me finish up and we can talk more”

She nodded and Jon kissed her once more before going back into the shower. She went out into the bedroom and slipped out of her heels, climbing into bed once more until Missy would inevitably come to rouse her from her bed to be groomed back into the _dragon queen_.

Jon came out of the bathroom and she couldn’t help that her eyes were glued to him as he toweled off and slipped into his boxer briefs before sauntering over to her. She lifted the blankets for him to crawl in next to her. He quickly draped his leg and his strong arm around her, pulling her close to him.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He knew she wasn’t happy about this. But he owned a business, he probably had an idea of how costly it would be for her to pull KLTC out of their biggest contract. She wrapped her arm around him and reveled in the softness of his skin, but the hard muscle of his body. She closed her eyes and just inhaled in the pine smell of his body wash, let the warmth of his body wrapped around her envelope her.

They were once again pulled out of her temporary safe haven by Missy knocking at her door. How did that woman get ready so quickly? Jon got up and went to answer the door, either forgetting, or not caring that he was only in his underwear.

“Are the two of you ever decent?” Missy asked, covering her eyes, and Jon was blushing, but possibly just from laughter. Dany giggled as he pulled on his dress pants.

“No, I suppose we aren’t” she sat up and sure enough, Missy was already in a floor length dress, her hair and make up already done. “Come sit” she urged Dany, and she obliged, moving to sit in front of the vanity in the room.

Jon finished dressing while Missy did Dany’s make up and pulled her hair into some elaborate up do. She was thankful her best friend turned assistant had so many hidden talents. She slipped into her outfit for the evening. A red button up shirt and red skirt. She knew she was going to be hot, but she had to look the part.

Jon smiled and twirled her in his arms. “Always so beautiful” he whispered in her ear and she smiled and kissed his cheek, wiping off the lipstick she left behind. Eventually everyone was ready. Her entire entourage would be coming with her to the event. They all made their way down to the hotel entrance to pack back into the SUV’s.

She was still in a bad mood. She didn’t want to let Daario get to her and ruin her day, but she was upset that he just wouldn’t leave her alone, that she couldn’t just be done with him. She could feel Jon’s eyes on her, he knew this was bothering her.

“Hold on, wait here” he said as they stood outside the hotel, and he went and talked to Grey. She saw Grey hand him something, and then he was back at her side, taking her hand and leading her back to the parking area. “Come on”

He took her to a lavish sports car and opened the door for her. She gave him a confused look and he chuckled, moving around to climb into the drivers side. “Grey rented it for our guys day. Which was a nightmare by the way”

“Shit Jon I’m sorry. I’ve been so consumed with my day i didn’t even ask about yours”

“Dany, it’s fine. I understand. Besides, you didn’t miss much. Golf definitely isn’t my strong suit”

Dany laughed and took his hand in hers and they were on their way to the event.

“Talk to me baby” Jon nudged her, bringing her hand to his lips.

“I just wanted to be free of him”

“I understand. Can you break it off with ETC?”

“No. The contract buyout is a small fortune” she sighed. Before Jon could say more, her text alert was going off on her phone. It was a text from Daario.

**It really was good to see you today, I missed you. You were radiant as always, the Essos sun suits you. I look forward to doing business with you again Daenerys**

She scoffed. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” she showed Jon the message and then tossed her phone back into her bag. Jon was clenching the steering wheel. “I hate him” she seethed.

Jon let out a deep breath. “I know you do love. I’m not so fond of him either. But you have an event to run and a speech to give. You need to focus and worry about this another time”

“I know that” she snapped, but Jon remained calm. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry Jon”

“It’s alright”

“It’s not. I’m upset and I’m taking it out on you and I know you’re just trying to help. I am just so angry. I wanted to slap him today. And to have the audacity to say things like that to me? I just want to scream”

“I understand baby. What do you need from me?” He asked as they pulled into the venue.

She thought about it for a minute. Nothing either of them had to say was going to matter. She knew she had to pull it together. She looked over at Jon and he had a knowing look in his eyes, seemingly having ideas of his own as to how he’d calm her down. Her eyes narrowed at him and he smirked. She shook her head grinning.

Jon parked the car in the parking garage next to the venue away from any other cars. “Come here” he nearly growled. Dany didn’t need to be told twice. She kicked off her heels and hiked her skirt up around her hips, pulling her underwear off and dropping them on the floor and climbed over the center console into Jon’s lap, straddling him.

He pulled her mouth to his in a desperate kiss, and then his hands trailed down to begin unbuttoning her shirt. She could feel his rock hard length underneath her, and moved to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants to set him free. She didn’t have to check, she knew she was ready for him, and they didn’t have much time before someone came looking for them.

She leaned up on her knees and lined him up with her center before dropping back down. He was fully seated inside her, his hands were on her flanks, his mouth was on her breasts, going back and forth between licking and sucking on one and then the other. She thrusted down on him quick, taking him as deep as she could. She held the back of his neck, keeping his mouth on her, and the other at his bicep, not wanting to let him go. “Yeah baby, ride my fucking cock” he groaned, biting at her nipple.

“Ahhh, fuck Jon” she moaned, bouncing up and down on him. Jon began thrusting up into her, matching her movements. His kisses trailed up her neck and then he was biting at the spot below her ear that drove her crazy. “You’re mine Dany” he whispered deeply in her ear, gripping her arse harder and pushing her down onto him “Fucking mine” he growled.

“Yes. Only yours” she moaned louder, getting close to her peak, her nails digging in to his skin, leaving tiny half moons at the back of his neck. “I’m gonna cum baby” he warned, not usually the one to finish first. He brought one hand around to circle his thumb at her clit, making sure she met him at the finish line. “Gods yes Jon, cum inside me baby, fill me up”.

Jon began pumping up into her rapidly and she did her best to keep up. Moments later the levy broke and she was trembling in his arms. His mouth was back on hers, silencing her moans, his hands holding her face to his, his fingers running into her hair.

“Gods” she breathed out, dropping her head to his shoulder, still gasping for air. Jon chuckled and pulled her face back up to his and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. His hand went down to where their bodies were still joined and pulled his cock out of her and his fingers were running up and down her folds, rubbing their combined juices over her.

“Now you’ll have this mess I’ve made of you to remind you who you belong to all night” he whispered huskily in her ear, kissing softly at her jaw. “Daario can try as he might, but you are mine, just as I am yours, and _nothing_ will ever change that”

Dany nodded, unable to form words. Jon’s possessiveness almost had her ready to take him again. His kisses trailed back down her neck and he slowly buttoned her shirt back up, leaving a couple undone. She pulled his face back up to hers by his chin and he had a hungry look in his eyes. A look that told her that he was a wolf and she was his prey and she was perfectly fine with that. She kissed him just as hungrily as the look in his eyes told her he was.

“Thank you baby” she whispered, resting her forehead on his. His lips met hers once more in a single gentle kiss. “We better get going” he whispered, and she nodded again, moving back into her seat, hoping they managed to keep all the remnants of their coupling off their clothes. She pulled her panties back on, hoping they’d soak up as much as possible, and slipped her feet back into her heels. Jon had already tucked himself away and had his pants back to their rights before she was ready to go.

He made his way over and opened her door for her, pulling her into him and backing her against the car once he shut the door. “Better?” He asked, his face mere inches from hers. “Yes” she grinned “Much better” and he smiled and kissed her, unable to keep their lips apart for too long. He eventually pulled away and took her hand and they walked next door to the venue.

Missy met them outside before they’d walk another red carpet. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Missy scolded them. She started fumbling in her purse and Jon’s face was confused but Dany knew what she was doing. “You two can’t keep it in your pants for one gods damned night can you? And in the car? Really Daenerys!”

She handed Dany her lipstick to reapply as Dany smirked and blushed and Missy pulled out a wipe and began wiping Dany’s lipstick off of Jon’s mouth and neck and any where else she’d let her mouth travel. Next she was touching up Dany’s hair. “It’s a mess, and your skirt is wrinkled but it’ll have to do” she shrugged in irritation. “You two are the worst”

“I’m sorry Miss. I’ve had a rough day, we just needed to...blow off some steam” she and Jon both laughed.

“Yeah yeah, I don’t want to know. We’ll see if you’re still laughing when the headlines from tonight talk about how well fucked you looked”

Dany probably should have cared, but she didn’t. She and Jon continued laughing about it, and Missy eventually joined them. They walked the red carpet, first Dany by herself and then she held her hand out for Jon to join her. Once inside she introduced him to the board members of her charity and some of her highest contributors. They mingled and sipped champagne and when it was time to give her speech, Jon stood by her side.

The night was perfect. There was no drama. No Daario, no Ned, no one there to rain on their evening. Jon stayed by her side all night, keeping his arm around her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear every time they got a split second alone.

He still had that look in his eyes every time she managed to gaze into them. A look that told her he was going to have his way with her when they got back to the hotel, which she looked forward to. She couldn’t have asked for any one better to stand by her side. He pulled her out of her darkness. He was truly hers in every way, just as she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you guys think?!  
> BIG things happening next chap! Any guesses? 
> 
> A couple things. I feel like this story has enough bad guys for now, so Dickon will not be a problem for Dany and Jon, at least not in the foreseeable future. I also haven’t really decided what I wanna do with Sansa yet. I’m not a fan, but I’m tryingggg haha. Also the Daario drama going forward will be minimal, so no worries! 
> 
> Thank you guys for your constant love and support of this fic. I never would have imagined so many of you loving it. Your comments are always so fun to read! I hope everyone is staying safe out there, and remember to LOVE one another! ♥️


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic bliss between our two favorite lovers, some angst, and a BIG surprise ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn...I had to ground myself from reading fics to get this one done haha. BUT it worked. Another tough one for me to concentrate on. I have all the big stuff planned out, it's the in between details that take me so long to hash out. There is no smut in this one, but I PROMISE it's worth it! 
> 
> I was so excited to get this out, I skimmed through it, so mistakes are all me. Mood board at the end this time so there aren't any spoilers. EEEEK!

Jon and Dany had made it back from Essos safely, and although they were thrown back into their busy lives, they were also back to their new normal they’d built together, Jon felt like they had a new sense of closeness between them after their trip.

The longer they were together, the more he could see Dany’s fears disappearing. Each time he’d say something about his feelings to Dany, he’d worry that it’d push her away, but she surprised him every time and even returned the sentiments.

He knew as long as they continued to be open and honest with each other, even when the truth may not be something they wanted to hear, they would be okay. That was one thing that never faltered in their relationship.

Sansa had reached out to him Monday morning asking if they could have lunch. He hadn’t spoken to her much since she’d moved to Kings Landing aside from when he met her at the loft to help her get settled. But their conversations were brief and awkward. He was hoping that maybe sitting down and talking would help smooth things over.

She was working in Dany’s building, so he walked to meet her and they went across the street to a sandwich place he and Dany went to a lot. He hugged her briefly in greeting. He could still feel the awkwardness between them. They ordered their food and moved to a booth to sit.

“I hope Daenerys doesn’t mind I’m stealing her lunch date for the day” Sansa joked nervously.

“She’s usually pretty busy on Mondays, we only end up getting to meet for lunch a couple times a week”

“She seems very busy all the time”

“Sounds like you’ve been talking to Ned” he chuckled, hoping this conversation wasn’t going to take a turn for the worst.

“Not much, but I see her running around everywhere all day. I don’t know how she does it”

“You and me both”

“Look, Jon...I wanted to apologize. For how I was in Winterfell. You know Val and I are close, we always have been, so it was hard for me to not take her side in your breakup. I did know about her and Robb. But I didn’t know that she cheated on you back then. I would have never sided with her doing that, and I’ve told her as much”

“It’s alright Sans, it’s water under the bridge”

‘It’s not Jon. I know you may be over it, understandably so, I mean I _have_ met Daenerys...she’s wonderful. But I was petty and rude to you. I don’t regret not telling you about Val and Robb, that was Robb’s place to tell you, and we all told him that for months. But I do regret the way I’ve been towards you all this time. I really am sorry”

“I appreciate you saying that, honestly I do. I never told anyone about Val cheating on me. I didn’t want to ruin anyone’s image of her. She and I weren’t in a good place even before that so I let it go. Had I known it was Robb, maybe I would have acted differently. But I have no regrets. All of that led me to Daenerys and that’s all that matters”

“I really am glad to see you so happy Jon. I know we haven’t always been close, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you”

“Thank you Sans”

“And I really appreciate you lending me the loft. I actually don’t know that Pod will be moving here. He seems to be having second thoughts. About Kings Landing, and about me”

“I’m sorry to hear that”

“Don’t be. Some times people just grow apart. You probably understand that more than anyone”

“Aye, I do”

“Have you talked to Pop or Robb?”

“No, I don’t imagine Ned and I will be speaking any time soon. I’m not sure if you heard what happened at Daenerys’ launch party we invited them to”

“Yeah, Robb told me a bit”

“So I’m sure you can understand. Robb I’m not so upset with anymore. I just don’t know that our relationship can be repaired to what it was.”

“I understand. I can respect that. You have every right to be angry with all of us”

“I’m not angry with you Sans. I just need you to understand. I was made to be an outsider all our lives. I come back from the wars, from saving Robb’s life, only to be pushed South and then made out to be the bad guy for leaving my cheating girlfriend behind. I’m not that guy. I just hope you know that”

“I do, I see that now. And I know I played a part in you feeling that way. I was a stupid child. I still am at times, but I’m trying to grow. So I hope that you know I really am sorry. And I’m glad that you saved Robb. I know he can seem undeserving at times, but it seems as if the Tully in us slows our growth a bit” they both laughed at that. He couldn’t disagree, even Cat seemed to be quite immature at times.

“He’ll get there” Jon added, hoping his words would ring true.

“Let’s hope”

“How are things going with the new job?”

“Well, I’m just an intern, but I’m still learning a lot. Daenerys knows I want to be a designer eventually, so she said she would try and make sure I got as much hands on experience as she could get me”

“That’s great. She seemed happy to have you”

“I hope you didn’t have a say in that”

“No. She did tell me you’d applied, but I told her if there were better candidates she needed to do what’s best for her company. I wasn’t surprised she picked you, you might be a pain in my arse sometimes, but you’re smart” they laughed again. “Is everything going okay at the loft?” He asked.

“Yes, but one of the alarms keeps beeping. I was actually going to ask if you could come look at it”

“I can stop by after work?”

“That would be great”

He and Sansa finished their meal catching up on anything else new that they’d missed in the other’s life. Jon was surprised at how their conversation flowed so easily now that they’d cleared the air. He couldn’t remember a time they had ever got along so well. But he figured it was probably for the best if she was going to be living in his loft and working for Dany.

He walked her back to Dany’s building and decided to drop in on Dany and surprise her. He and Sansa had had a late lunch, so it was already after 3PM. He made it up to Dany’s office and she wasn’t there. He noticed on his way in that Missy also wasn’t in her office, nor Margaery in hers.

He figured Dany was more than likely with her magazine team, but he didn’t want to go roaming her fifty plus floors to find her. So he tried calling her, only to hear her phone vibrating on the charger on her desk, which was unlike her not to have it with her. He took her phone and slipped it into his jacket pocket, hoping to give it to her when he eventually found her.

He stepped back out of her office, looking for someone, anyone he knew that might know where she was. The floor was actually quite empty. He happened to notice Barry a ways down the hall in front of her conference room, so he started heading down there. He hoped nothing bad had happened that would have pulled them all into some emergency meeting.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked Barry once he made it to him, but before Barry could answer, Jon turned towards the conference room only to find Dany at the head of the table, Missy to her left, Margaery to her right, and several of her department heads filling the other chairs around the long table.

The room was smoky and nearly everyone had a drink in front of them. There were cards and poker chips scattered all over the table. There was music over the loud speaker and everyone was laughing and Dany looked to be somewhat tipsy, judging by the cigar planted between her lips.

Barry smirked “see for yourself”. Jon couldn’t help but to chuckle and shake his head. Most men would probably judge their girlfriends for this sort of thing, but he couldn’t help but to find it humorous that his beautiful billionaire girlfriend who was normally all business at work, was hammered before 5PM on a Monday afternoon with all the higher ups of her company.

Jon pulled the glass door open and was quickly greeted with the smell of cigars and scotch and everyone seemed to notice him at once as they all yelled some form of greeting at him.

“Jon! Baby! There you are. I’ve been trying to call you” Dany smiled brightly at him. Missy was already shaking her head and laughing at her side.

“Have you?” He smirked, pulling her phone out of his pocket and holding it up to her.

“Hey, that’s my phone!” She looked confused.

“That it is” he handed it to her. “What uhh- what’s going on?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

“Well...all of my department heads have been crying and whining that I’ve been spending all my time with my magazine team. They’re feeling neglected, the poor babies” she faked a pout towards all her employees. “So, I decided to spend the day with them”

“Drinking and playing poker?”

“Well yes, of course” she looked at him as if the question was absurd, as if this was the most normal thing in the world, especially for her.

“Alright” he smirked again, shaking his head and pulled up a chair next to her. She slid the cigar and ash tray over to him. “I wasn’t aware you smoked cigars Targaryen”

She leaned in to him as if she was telling him the worlds deepest darkest secret. “They’re fucking awful”

He chuckled and did her the favor of taking over with the cigar. “So who’s winning?”

“Me, of course. I told them if they could beat me I’d give the winner ten thousand dollars” she giggled.

“Is this another one of your hidden talents, or beginners luck?”

“I used to play with my father and brothers. I’m quite good” she smiled proudly. He didn’t think she could get any cuter, but she continued to prove him wrong. “Do you want to play?”

“No, I’d rather watch you work your magic”

“Will you stay, or do you have to get back to work?”

“I’ll stay, I’m sure Tormund can manage closing up shop this evening”

“Did you come to see me for an afternoon delight?” She whispered in his ear and winked, her hand trailing up his thigh. Thankfully almost everyone was too intrigued with their cards to notice. Everyone but Missy and Margaery, as they both chuckled.

He laughed and took her hand, stopping her from grabbing his cock with an audience and brought it to his lips. “You’re incorrigible Daenerys” he said softly, kissing her hand. “And no, I had lunch with Sansa and thought I’d stop by to surprise you. Not that I’d mind having you, but I think it’s safe to assume you’re a little too intoxicated for that”

“Am not!” She smiled. Jon sat with Dany for hours watching her play and continue to sip scotch, another rarity for her. He eventually joined in on the game and he did have one drink, but that was all. Grey found them at some point as well and pulled up a chair next to Missy.

He sent Sansa a text letting her know he’d need to come by the loft another night, which she was fine with. He also told Barry he and Grey would get the girls home, so he and Dickon could take the night off. His truck was still at the Lannister building, so Grey agreed to take them to it. 

Finally at nearly 9PM, everyone started to disperse. Those of them that weren’t plastered made sure the ones who were had a way to get home safely. In the end Dany had won the game, and they all called her a cheater and challenged her to a rematch, which she drunkenly accepted.

Despite her fluttering like a social butterfly, and becoming much more handsy than usual, he had to admit, the woman could hold her liquor. She was walking just fine, she wasn’t slurring much, and she definitely didn’t seem to be becoming sick, so he figured it could be worse. It wasn’t like drinking heavily was a normal occurrence for either of them, so he wasn’t bothered by it. It was more funny than anything, and he was just glad he was there to make sure she was safe.

They made it to Grey’s SUV. Margaery was also tagging along, Grey had offered to take her home. He dropped Jon and Dany off at his truck first so that they could make their way home. Even though she was fairly stable, he held Dany close, walking her to her side of the truck, helping her up into it. He chuckled at the way she instantly kicked her heels off once she was settled in the seat.

He walked around to his side and climbed in, making sure not to hit the gas or break too hard as he pulled out into traffic, as to not jolt her around. It was a Monday evening, so traffic was no busier than a usual day. Jon always made a habit to hold Dany’s hand when they were in the car. It was a way for him to feel close to her, to enjoy a comfortable silence. It was harder to do so in his truck since it had a larger center console, but Dany improvised and lifted it up to shuffle closer to him.

She ended up laying across the seat with her head in his lap, and pulled one of his hands down to kiss his palm and held it around her. “You’re too good to me Stark” she spoke softly. Looking down he could see that her eyes were closed. He was sure she was exhausted.

“Aye, I’m good to you love. I always will be. But not _too_ good. You deserve every bit of it” he kissed the back of her hand, and he could see the small smile playing on her lips.

“I love you so much”

“Are you just saying that cause’ you’re sloshed?” He jested.

She giggled “no, I’m saying it because you’re the greatest man I know, and I do love you...with all my heart”

“As I do you baby” he caressed her cheek.

“I’ve ruined a perfect opportunity”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m in the perfect position for us to try something new” she giggled, grabbing at his cock. He burst into laughter. “Aye, I suppose I’d rather you not be intoxicated if you’re gonna have my cock in your mouth”

She broke into a cute giggle as well. After about a half hour they made it home, and unsurprisingly so, Barry was still waiting up for them. He tried not to take offense when he would do this, he knew he just cared for Dany, but maybe sometimes too much. Sometimes Jon felt like Barry just didn’t trust him to protect Dany.

He didn’t miss the way Barry chuckled when he saw her. Jon shook his head and smirked, nodding to him in goodnight. He managed to get Dany upstairs and sat her on the bed and kneeled down to pull her heels back off, and then her stockings one by one. He could feel her eyes burning into him, her hands holding her up on the edge of the bed, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

He smirked up at her and then stood, pulling her up with him. “Lift” he said softly as he unzipped her dress in the back and then grabbed the hem at her thighs and slowly pulled it over her head. He moved to a dresser that was now his and pulled out a black t-shirt and by the time he returned to her she’d already removed her bra. He pulled the shirt over her head, and pulled her hair out of the back of it, her long silver curls brushing over to one side. He pushed her at her waist until she was sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep” he smiled. He went down to the kitchen and got her some water and headache relief medicine, he was sure she was going to need it.

When he got back upstairs she was sitting in bed wiping her face down with a wipe, one he assumed was to remove her makeup. “I’ll trade you” he held his empty hand out, which she placed the wipe in, and gave her the water and pill bottle. He discarded the wipe in their bathroom trash before readying himself for bed, her eyes following him from one side of the room to the other.

He climbed into bed with her, and she quickly moved to wrap around him, to which he chuckled. Her hands and feet were freezing. “Dany, you’re like an ice cube” he laughed, rolling onto his side to face her and pull her closer to him.

“Mmmm warm me up” she mumbled into his chest, entangling their legs together. He thought for sure she was going to be trying all her moves on him, given her current state, but it seemed she was just as tired as him, because within minutes her breathing steadied and her body went still. He managed to hold in a laugh just thinking about how their evening turned out.

Jon woke before Dany the next morning for once, unsurprisingly so. He knew she wouldn’t be up for eating anything, but he did at least make her coffee. She moaned and groaned from under the sheets all five times her alarm went off.

“Dany love, you’re going to be late” he yelled from the bathroom.

“I don’t care” she whined, pulling her pillow over her head. Jon laughed from the doorway with his toothbrush in his mouth.

“You probably need to shower baby”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“You smell like scotch and cigars, so yes I suppose so” he chuckled.

“Ugh” she sighed, rolling out of the bed taking a sheet with her into the bathroom with him. Her bare shoulders told him at some point in the night she’d taken his t-shirt off, he did briefly remember her claiming to be too hot. It didn’t matter, their sheets would need washed anyway. She dropped the sheet and started the shower. He moved to kiss her temple and gave her arse a gentle pat.

Jon took the sheet from the bathroom floor along with the rest that were on the bed and pillows and went down to throw them in the washer that had probably never been used. Dany didn’t do laundry, and she didn’t have a housekeeper, so he was sure Missy or someone probably took all her laundry to be done elsewhere.

He knew she’d probably never trust him to wash all her fancy dresses, not that he would trust himself either, but he could at least do things like this to make life easier for both of them. When he got back upstairs, Dany was still in the shower. He opened the shower door and she was leaning back on the wall.

“You alright?” He asked, stifling a laugh.

“Yes Jon” she groaned. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. He couldn’t help but to let his eyes roam over her perfect body.

“Stop looking at me like that or neither of us will be making it to work today”

“Last time I checked, neither of us have a boss to answer to”

“As much as I’d love to, I’m sure thanks to my stupid ideas yesterday, I have plenty of work to do today” she rolled her eyes. She shut the water off and Jon handed her a towel, which she wrapped around herself and pulled him in for a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. She smelled like coconut and flowers, and her plump lips were wet against his. “Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I’ll make it up to you tonight” she winked and kissed him once more before prancing off to her closet.

_That woman is going to be the death of me_

Jon finished dressing and stepped into her closet as she was zipping herself into a black pencil skirt that accentuated all her curves. Her top was grey and sheer, long sleeved and buttoned up the middle. He hugged her from behind, moving her still damp hair to one side to kiss her neck.

“There you go wearing my favorite colors again” he whispered before biting her ear. He could see the corner of her mouth forming into a smile and her cheeks blush as her arms went over his. “I put the bedding in the wash. I’ll be done early today so I’ll put them in the dryer when I get home”

“You didn’t have to do that” she kissed his cheek.

“I wanted to” he smiled and turned his head to catch her lips with his. “Do you need anything before I go?”

“Just you” she grinned, turning to face him and kissing him again, nipping at his lips. He groaned and pulled away from her reluctantly, knowing that if he didn’t, she’d have him spun into her web in no time.

“Tonight?” She smiled back at her

“Tonight” she nodded. “I love you”

“And I you beautiful” he winked and turned to leave.

Jon’s day was just as uneventful as he expected. Since he’d taken over the southern branch of the company, all of his guys decided to stay on under him. He agreed to pay them the same that they were being paid under Stark Industries.

He’d stepped back a little with the physical work since his ordeal with Daario, but now that he was running the company himself, he was doing a lot of the clerical work on the back end instead. He knew he needed to find an accountant, and soon, but he was hoping to wait until his mother was in town so that she could run interviews with him, considering she did all the accounting for SI.

He finished up everything he needed to at the office, and then went up to the loft when he’d heard Sansa going upstairs. He sat and talked with her for a bit and fixed the issue she was having with the alarm. Now that Podrick wasn’t going to be moving in with her, he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed to feel safe. Kings Landing was a big city after all.

After finishing up with Sansa, Jon made his way down to the show room. He wanted to check with Gilly and make sure all the materials he needed for the next steps with Lannister building had been ordered. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to the room, he was surprised to see Dickon playing with little Sam.

“Dickon” Jon addressed him, walking towards him. His heart sank, the first thing to come to mind was that something had happened to Dany. But Dickon looked perfectly calm. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright with Dany?” He asked, trying to keep calm, realizing too late he’d used her nickname.

“Oh hey Jon!” Dickon said, smiling kindly at him, setting little Sam down. “Yes, no worries, Daenerys is fine. Barry is with her. I just came here to bring this little man back to his Mom” he ruffled Sam’s hair.

Jon was confused. “How do you know Gilly? And little Sam?”

Dickon looked to Gilly as if he was asking for her permission to tell him something. Before she could return his gaze, she was answering for Dickon. “Dickon is little Sam’s uncle. Samwell was his brother”

Jon’s whole world came crashing down. Every thought and feeling he could possibly feel was bursting through him. Did Dickon know that he knew Sam? That he was his best friend? That Jon could have saved him and didn’t? That he was with him when he died? Was he going after Dany now for revenge? He knew that was absurd. But he wasn’t thinking clearly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat when Gilly began speaking again, likely catching onto the fact that Jon was unable to form words. “Jon was in Samwell’s unit. They were best friends”

Jon looked from Gilly to Dickon. “I’m sorry Dickon, I didn’t know”

“I didn’t either, small world” he forced a smile.

“Your brother was a great man. The greatest. I was with him when he...”

“Jon, it’s alright, you don’t have to talk about it. I’ve been there. It’s rough”

“You’re right. It is” Jon nodded solemnly. “I tried to save him, I...I really did”

“Jon, it’s alright mate. It’s not your fault” Dickon put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. He didn’t know how he didn’t put two and two together. But Dickon looked nothing like Samwell. Gilly never mentioned that her brother in-law was working for Daenerys, but maybe Dickon never told her, and Jon hadn’t seen her much lately anyway. And Dany had never mentioned his last name.

Every emotion Jon felt the moment he lost Sam was rushing back to him, and he knew he needed to get the hell out of there before he broke. He shook his head and looked back at Dickon. “Thank you Dickon. It’s good to know there’s another part of Sam still here”. Dickon nodded and shook Jon’s hand and Jon left.

He managed to make it home somehow. He wanted to drink, but he knew that wasn’t the answer. He needed Dany, but he didn’t want to involve her in this. This was a side of him she hadn’t seen. He’d told her about it, but she’d never had to see him _feel_ it. He knew he needed to pull it together before she got home.

It was unusual for Dany to get home early, so he figured he had plenty of time to calm down, but when he heard her step out of the elevator, much earlier than usual, likely thanks to their agreement that morning, he knew he’d have to face her and bring her in on whatever it was he was going through.

He was in his study laying on the couch when she found him, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew instantly there was something wrong.

“Jon, what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned and quickly moving to sit next to him.

He held back tears and shook his head. He wasn’t ashamed of crying, but part of him felt he didn’t deserve to feel this way. To pity himself. “Did you know?” He asked her, his voice flat and his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

“Know what?”

“Did you know that Dickon was Samwell’s brother?”

He didn’t have to look at her to see her eyes widen. “What?! Of course I didn’t know. How do you know?”

“He was at the loft bringing little Sam back to Gilly and they told me”

“Baby I’m so sorry” she placed her hand over his forearm. “I can only imagine the feelings that brought up for you”

Jon nodded “Yeah, honestly, I don’t know how to feel. I’m trying to process it, but it’s making me feel like it’s happening all over again. I feel an urge to drink so that I don’t have to feel it, and I know I can’t do that. But all I can see is his face Dany...Sam’s face as he looked me in the eyes and took his last breath”

“Jon, look at me” Dany all but demanded, and he did. “I’m here with you. You don’t need to drink, I wont let you, and there’s not a right or wrong way to feel. You feel however you need to. Talk to me and tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you. But you’re not alone, and what happened to Sam was not your fault, and I know deep down you know that. I didn’t know him, but I know enough from what you’ve told me, and I know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself”

Jon shuddered and nodded to her, trying to grasp his emotions. Dany moved to his feet and pulled them into her lap and unlaced his boots and sat them on the floor. He didn’t even realize he was still wearing them. She hated when people wore shoes through the house, but she didn’t say a thing.

She climbed over him, as gracefully as she could in her tight skirt, and nuzzled in between him and the couch, putting her free arm around him and her head on his heart. He ran his hand over her silky hair, his other holding her arm around him. “What do you need baby?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle.

“Just this” he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her, the scent of _home_.

“I’m sorry that you’re having to go through this. I know it’s like re-living it. I’ve never told anyone this, but before my family passed, my mother was having an affair. I told you how absent my father was. No one knew but me, and the only reason I knew is because I saw them together. Well, me and Barry, he was my mother’s guard after all. Once my mother knew that I knew, she told me everything...

I was probably too young at the time to be told these things, but I was brought up to help run the company, so I suppose I was always mature for my age. She told me how happy he made her, how wonderful he was. I never looked at her differently for it. I could see in her eyes how much she loved him. I suppose it’s probably the same look I get when I talk about you” she giggled.

“Anyway, I guess that’s also probably where my commitment issues started” she chuckled again, and that got him laughing too. “After they died, I ran into him just walking down the street one day, and seeing his face made me wish that I was on that plane with them. I could see my pain reflected in his eyes. He remembered me and we went and talked for hours. It was nice to learn that someone who was as fond of my mother as I was still lived.

But he told me that he believed my father found out about the affair the day before their trip. That he went mad and did something to cause the plane to crash. I never wanted to believe him. My mother showed no signs of being caught. And my father was not the greatest husband, but he loved us children. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it ever since the words left his mouth.

So I know it’s a little different, but I imagine that how you feel right now, seeing Dickon and finding this out, that it feels a little like the way I felt when I ran into my moms lover” she finished.

“Thank you for telling me that” he kissed the top of her head. “It does feel a bit like that. But I also feel guilt. I feel it every time I think of Sam, and I just wish I could stop so I could just miss him” Jon sighed. “When I first saw Dickon there, my heart sank, I thought something had happened to you. But he was just playing with little Sam and looked so happy. Then after Gilly told me, my first thought was ‘what if he knows and is using Dany to get back at me?’...how awful is that?”

“Jon, stop punishing yourself. It’s not awful to be protective of me. Trust me, Dickon has had plenty of opportunities to take me out if that was his mission” she giggled. “And don’t forget that Dickon has been in the war too. He would never blame you for Sam’s death. There was nothing you could do”

“I feel like I could have done more”

“Doing anything differently could have costed your brothers life, or better yet your own. Not that either of your lives are more important than Sam’s, but you didn’t pull the trigger that killed him. You told me that he was scared, that he hesitated. He should have never been out there, and that’s not your fault”

“I know, but it still hurts”

“I know it hurts baby, and I’m sorry. I wish I could take the pain from you. But nothing will. It will get better with time. But you have to see that it wasn’t your fault, that you’re worthy of this life you have, and no one blames you”

Jon nodded and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He needed to just feel her, to know she was safe, and he was safe with her. She calmed his storms and he weathered hers. He knew then in that moment that what ever gods they believed in sent her to him, and he was never going to let her go.

The next week was Jon’s birthday, and he’d somehow managed to get sick. What he thought was just allergies had slowly but surely turned into an awful sinus infection. Dany made the best of it though and took the day off. She baked him his favorite cake, chocolate with chocolate frosting, and ordered in his favorite pizza. They lounged around all day cuddled up on the couch _finally_ putting her Star Wars movies he’d got her to use and had a marathon over two days.

Dany had surprised him with a custom smaller version of the painted table from Dragonstone for his study, remembering how much he loved it, along with more lingerie, his favorite gift, and _lots_ of birthday sex.

Their six month anniversary was coming up in just three days, on a monday of all days, which gave Jon the weekend to pull his plan together.

He wasn’t sure the exact moment he knew he wanted to marry Dany. He was realistic enough to know that it was crazy to think he knew he wanted to marry her the first time he met her. But was it too crazy to think that maybe he knew from the moment her lips first touched his? Or the moment she first looked him in the eyes and told him that she loved him too? Perhaps it was when he realized how perfect their bodies fit together when he sank inside her, or the way that every single wall she built up came crashing down for him and only him.

He knew it was safe enough to admit that he knew he wanted to marry her a long time ago. But he knew she was scared. But he was confident that everything that’d happened between them over the last six months was enough to show her that she could trust him with her heart.

Something changed between them in Essos, and even more in the days after when she stepped up for him when he needed her most. Seven hells he’d even caught himself kissing her ring finger several times. He was sure by the look in her eyes that she’d started to pick up on it too. There was something he’d notice about her every day that’d remind him how lucky he was.

A little reminder like the way she’d bring him coffee or water or whatever drink he needed when he was deep into work. The way she’d put his phone on the charger when he’d fall asleep before remembering to do so. The way she always made sure he had all the necessities. The short but sweet texts she’d send him throughout the day to remind him of her love. The attention she showed him _every single time_ they made love, and so many more. All these little things reminded him every day that he’d be an idiot, the biggest idiot not to marry her.

Besides the fact that he was completely and madly in love with her.

He wanted to do everything right. And he knew Dany. He knew it was possible that he could get it all perfect, and she could still panic and say no. He was very honest with himself about that, and prepared for that. It was scary, but with even the slightest chance that she’d say yes, it was worth it.

It was friday, and he’d finished work quickly so that he could get started with his plans. He had a one-track mind and all he could think about was making everything absolutely magical for her.

The fact that Dany had no family was never lost on him. It made him sad for her nearly every day. But he knew that really, she did have family. He unfortunately would never get the chance to meet her father and ask for her hand. From what she’d told him about Aerys, he sounded like he might be quite intimidating.

But Jon knew that her father could rest easy knowing there was a man just as, if not more intimidating watching over his little girl, and that man was Barristan Selmy. If there was anyone that deserved the respect of being asked for Dany’s hand it was him. And of course Jon had to be as stealthy as he could, because Barry never left Dany’s side.

By the time Jon reached the top floor of Dany’s building where Barry stood sentry for her, he was out of breath, his palms were sweaty, his knees were shaky. But he looked Barry in the eye and prepared to say what he needed to say. “Barry, can I speak to you for a moment? In private?” There was no one around really, but Jon knew there were eyes and ears everywhere.

Barry nodded and guided Jon to an empty office away from anyone that might eavesdrop. They sat face to face in two chairs in front of a desk, he wasn’t sure who’s, maybe no ones. Jon was trying to think of exactly what he wanted to say, tapping his foot on the floor.

“Spit it out son” Barry said, pulling Jon’s attention back to him.

“Right. Uhm...this might come as a surprise to you, but-“

“But you want to ask Daenerys to marry you”

“Wha-...How...How did you know?”

“I see the way you look at her. I’m no fool Jon. Besides the fact that you’re shaking in your boots”

“No sir, I know that, I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. I know you’re not her father, but you’re like a father to her. I may not deserve her in your eyes, I think it’s safe to say that no man ever will” he nervously chuckled “but I love her. I’m crazy about her, and I respect the hell out of you. So I wanted to ask for your blessing”

Barry was silent for longer than Jon would have liked. He was crumbling under Barry’s gaze.

“Listen Jon. I’ll admit I was skeptical at first. As you know and have witnessed, Daenerys hasn’t always had great taste in men, and she never kept any of them around long enough for me to care. But you’re different. She’s different with you. If there’s anyone that deserves her, it’s you. You have my blessing. But...if you ever hurt her, you’ll have to answer to me. You’re right, I’m not her father, but she’s the closest to a little girl I’ll ever have. She’s the world to me and I will end you if you break her heart”

Jon smiled, but he knew Barry wasn’t joking. “I’ll protect her heart with all that I am Barry”

“I know that you will. When are you doing it?”

“On our six month anniversary on Monday”

“Well...I suggest you go and get my other adopted daughter involved. You’ll botch it without her”

Jon laughed then, knowing he was talking about Missy, and knowing that he was right. He nodded and shook Barry’s hand. He was surprised when Barry pulled him in for a hug. “Good luck” Barry said, and they both left the office and Jon went in search for Missy.

He couldn’t have gotten more lucky than to find her in her own office. He had to be quick. If Dany came to find Missy, or even walked by and saw him, she’d know something was up. He stepped into Missy’s office and shut the door, quickly sitting down. “I need to talk to you”

“Well hello to you too Jon” Missy pulled away from her computer to face him.

“I’m going to ask Dany to marry me”

“What?!” Missy shouted

“Shhh! Gods she’s going to hear you”

“Are you insane?”

“Possibly”

“Jon...”

“I love her Missy. I can’t live without her. And I know she feels the same”

“Oh I’m sure she does. She’s obsessed with you. But marriage?! You think you’re going to convince the queen of running from commitment to marry you?”

“Aye, I mean when you put it like that...”

“Look Jon, you’re wonderful for her, and honestly I don’t even know who she is relationship wise anymore. She’s clearly insanely in love with you. So is it possible she will say yes? Of course. But I know Dany better than anyone. I want to make sure you’re prepared for the possibility that she will run”

“I have considered that possibility more than I probably should”

Missy was quiet, much like Barry, making him even more nervous.

“Alright”

“I need your help”

“Of course you do” Missy playfully rolled her eyes.

“I’ve already asked Barry for her hand. I’ve already picked out a ring, I’m picking it up tomorrow. It’s the setup I need your help with. And your discretion _obviously_ ”

Missy was a bigger help than he could have asked for, of course. Everything was set in place, everything was perfect. Now if only he could get his gods damned emotions in check before Dany finds him out.

With monday being both of their busiest days, there was no way they could take off work, so they started their day off as a normal day. He figured the less he made it seem like some special day, the less curious she’d be. He did have roses delivered to her office with a note.

_Six dozen roses for six months with the most amazing girl. I love you baby, see you at six_

She did at least know that he was picking her up from her building at six for dinner. As far as he could tell, she was not onto any other plans. He nervously tapped his finger, his foot, anything he could find throughout his entire day. Missy and Barry were still the only ones who knew, aside from his mother, who was extremely excited, so he couldn’t talk to anyone about it.

He’d picked up the ring while she was on a conference call Saturday afternoon, and it took his breath away. He took little hints from things she’d said over the last several months to find the perfect ring. There was a few of her mothers rings that she didn’t like to wear because they were too large for her small hands. She hated gold jewelry. He got the size from one of her rings that she commonly wore on her ring finger.

Finally...Finally it was time for him to make his way to her. He’d changed into a black suit with a white dress shirt. He left his hair free, knowing how much she loved being able to run her fingers through it when their lips met. He was already letting his nerves get to him as he pulled up to her building. He was shaking and sweating enough for ten people.

He thought about just texting her and telling her he was there so he could pace out in the fresh air for a moment, but he knew that wasn’t gentlemanly, and if he was being honest, he just wanted to see her. So he made his way up to get her.

When he stepped into her office, she was not wearing anything that she was that morning. She wore a deep red dress that was low cut in the front and went longer in the back. It showed just enough of her milky thighs and cleavage to drive him mad. Thankfully it was starting to warm up in Kings Landing. Her hair was down and curled and her lips were the same red as her dress. She had a pair of black heels to wear, which were of course discarded on her office floor.

She was on a call and it reminded him a lot of the first couple times he’d came there to take her out. Her eyes met his and her mouth moved into a warm smile. He didn’t even hear what she was saying on the phone. All he could think about was that within the next hour, he’d be asking her to marry him, and today would hopefully be the last day he’d call her his girlfriend, and tomorrow would be the first day he’d get to call her his fiancé.

After a couple minutes she was hanging up, pulling him out of his dream like daze. She waltzed over to him and pulled him in for a kiss that quickly became more than just a simple kiss. “Happy Anniversary baby” she whispered against his lips, and he smiled. “And thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful”

“You’re welcome. I’m not sure how I got so lucky to fall in love with a girl who’s favorite flower is the most simple and easy to find”

“I know, but there’s just something so romantic about red roses” she smiled

“I agree, the color certainly suits you” he leaned down to kiss her again. He was sure they’d kick right back up, but for the moment, with her lips on his, his nerves settled. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let me grab my things” she answered, and moved to slip into her heels and grab her phone and purse off her desk. Once she was ready, they made their way back downstairs. When they got into the car, Jon quickly discarded his suit jacket, already feeling like he was soaked in sweat.

He didn’t hold Dany’s hand in the car since his hands were so sweaty. He hoped she didn’t take any offense by it. She did link her arm with his and run her fingertips over his forearm. He tried to focus on that and not on the fact that he could barely breathe. His plan was to have dinner and then take her to where he planned to ask her, but at this rate, he knew he wasn’t going to make it through dinner if he waited, so he improvised.

They made it to the red keep, and she smiled. “Where we had our first date” she said, and he nodded in confirmation.

“But, before we eat, I wanted to take you along the beach and we can watch the sunset like we did the first time too. It’s pretty wet down there from the rain though, so leave your shoes”

He didn’t have to tell her twice, the woman hated wearing shoes as it was. Jon took off his shoes and socks and rolled up the bottoms of his pants. He got out of the car and moved around to her side and took her hand. He didn’t care about his nervousness anymore, she grounded him and that’s what he needed.

They made their way down the sandy path and wood steps that would take them down to the shore. Once they reached the bottom, he noticed the candles, and she saw them too. “Awe, what’s all this?” She looked up at him.

“I just wanted to surprise you for our anniversary” he played it off.

“Baby! That’s so sweet”

He smiled down at her and they continued walking. He remembered their first date all too well. It wasn’t their first kiss that they shared down on the beach, but their first _real_ kiss for sure. She had him wrapped around her finger way back then just as much as she did now.

The candles were lined all the way down the beach along with red rose petals. Once they came to the end of the private area he stopped and pulled her to face him, leaning down to kiss her. He let out a deep breath he’d probably been holding in all day. “Dany...” he said, and her eyes met his. He took her arms and moved her just far enough away from him for him to have room to drop to one knee.

She gasped and her hands covered her mouth and he could see the fear staring back at him in her eyes “Jon...”

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, a sliver of relief running through him that it was still safe in there. He didn’t keep it in the box, sure that she would notice it in his pocket. He took another deep breath.

“I know that every fiber in your body is telling you to run right now, to put your walls back up and hide from me”

Another tiny bit of relief washed over him when she shook her head. Tears were now falling and she moved her hands away from her mouth to wipe them.

“But, I think that really you know that you’re safe with me. That I’m your home. That I’ll always be a constant for you, I’ll always protect your heart. You’ve shown me what love is supposed to feel like. You’ve stood by me through every bump in our road, and I by you. I knew from the moment you kissed me right here in this spot that you were going to change my life. And you have. You’ve made me a better man. You’re my home, my heart, my soul, my forever. I don’t want to go even one more day not promised to you. I love you more than I could ever put into words. So...Daenerys Targaryen, will you make me the happiest, and luckiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation, no more fear, no more pasts haunting them. Dany was nodding her head. “Yes, yes baby! I will marry you!”. The tears were flowing but he was sure now that they were happy tears. His hands were shaking as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, and so was hers. He stood and pulled her into his arms. Her hands clenched into his shirt. “It’s beautiful Jon. This was all so beautiful, thank you” she murmured into his chest. “I love you so much” she was still crying.

“I love you too” he leaned down and cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they finally parted, he wiped her tears from her cheeks and brushed her hair out of her face. “Did you really not know?”

“Jon look at my hands” she giggled “I think I’m in shock, of course I didn't know!”

“I have to admit I’m a tiny bit surprised too”

“Did you really think I was going to say no?” She eyed him playfully.

“Honestly? I was a little scared” he chuckled.

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. “I know I have issues, but you’ve made me better too Jon. I cant imagine a life without you. I don’t ever want to be without you”

“You wont” He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her once more. Their feet and his knee were covered in muddy sand. But he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was them, and the fact that she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all as excited about this as I am? Things are going to move quickly over the next couple chaps, so buckle up and enjoy the ride! Did anyone else forget that Dickon was Sam's brother? haha
> 
> I still have no idea at what point this fic will end, I still have lots of ideas, but I also have a few new fics in mind, so we'll see where my mind takes me. As of right now, I don't think I have the time or energy for more than one fic, so this will still be my baby for now haha. 
> 
> Tell me all your thoughts, ideas, opinions, I love seeing where everyone's mind is at 😍 I've only recently gotten better about commenting on fics I love, so I totally understand, and I appreciate every one of your kudos too! I totally fan-girled when I went through my kudos one day and saw a few of my favorite writers were reading this 🥰
> 
> I hope everyone had a fun and safe 4th of July for those of you that celebrate. Much love to all my readers ♥️


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the post-engagement feels from Dany's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh do any of my other fellow writers see clips of S8 and get super encouraged to write so that our lovely Queen gets ALL the happy endings? 😩 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is longgg. I literally mapped out how I wanted this chapter to go, started it and changed my mind and started all over. BUT there is all the smut you could possibly ask for in this chap 😍🔥😂
> 
> I apologize for the time between chaps seeming to me to be getting longer and longer, but I never want to exchange quality for quickness. I write when I can give myself the brain capacity to FEEL what I want these two to feel and let’s be honest, when you work FT AND run a biz with a five month old and a seven year old who has baseball four nights a week, sometimes my brain is just fried haha but none of you have ever complained and I love my readers even more for that! ♥️
> 
> As always, mistakes are on me. I got too excited to post and didn't proofread the whole thing haha

Dany was still attempting to reel in her emotions as she walked hand in hand with Jon back up from the beach. She was still shaking and crying, tears of happiness of course. They’d stood out in the sand for what felt like ages just holding each other. If someone would have told her six months ago that she’d be getting engaged, she would have probably doubled over in laughter. But now, she couldn’t imagine a life without Jon.

He was everything to her. He kept her grounded, he was always there when she needed someone to catch her. He was open and honest with her. Some days she still couldn’t believe that he was real. But he is, and now he’s hers, forever.

She was probably just as surprised as he was that there was no hesitation in her answer. She’s not oblivious to how perfect Jon is, but she still had a past, and that past haunted her sometimes. But Jon wasn’t her past, he was her future.

When they finally made it up to the restaurant after brushing all the sand off their feet and legs and putting their shoes back on, she looked to Jon in confusion when the building was empty aside from the staff.

“I was planning on us eating first and then going down to the beach, but I knew when we pulled in I was not going to make it through dinner if I didn’t ask you first” he chuckled. “I had them clear the place so that there wasn’t any paparazzi ruining our evening”

Dany squeezed his hand tighter “You truly think of everything” she smiled up at him.

“Well, I may have had a little help” he smirked. _Missy_ , she knew.

“Who all knew you were doing this?”

“I told my mother first, she was very happy about it. Missy knew, I needed her help a bit, and I asked Barry for your hand”

She had finally got her tears to stop once they’d put themselves back together, but the thought of him asking Barry for her hand had them coming back down. Barry may not have been her father, but he was as close as it came. Jon having that much respect for him warmed her heart.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I hope that was okay” he said, pulling her into his arms and wiping her tears.

“Of course it’s okay” she nodded “Thank you Jon”

He smirked and shook his head. “The pleasure is mine love” he kissed her forehead and finally led her to sit. The table had candles lit on it, and a few red roses in a small vase in the center, just like their first date. They ordered drinks and their food and Jon held her hand over the table, running his thumb over the new shiny weight that wrapped around her ring finger.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Honestly, I started thinking about it when you flew to me when I was in the hospital. If I didn’t already know before, I definitely knew then that you were the one. You telling them you were my wife just made it worse” he laughed. “I thought about doing it in Winterfell, but part of me kept saying that it was too soon and that you would panic. Robb announcing his engagement sealed the lid shut on that idea. There were several moments I thought about just asking you. On Dragonstone, in Essos, on Valentine’s Day...but I didn’t want to be cliche, and I didn’t have a ring. So I guess I technically started planning _this_ over the last week”

“It was perfect”

“Yes it was” he smiled up at her. “So am I pushing my luck asking when you’d like to get married?” He chuckled.

She smirked a little and shook her head, but pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the back of his fingers slowly. “Jon, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not running. Not from this, not from you, not ever. I love you. I don’t want you to ever be scared of that again” she kissed his wrist. “Okay?”

“Aye” he smiled and squeezed her hand.

“But, I was thinking...” she moved their hands back to the table. “That maybe we could get married next month while your mom and Arya are here. I know it’s soon, but I will be marrying you Jon Stark, rather that’s tomorrow or a year from now. So who really cares how long we wait? But this way they’ll already be here, Sansa is here now and you can invite anyone else you want from your family obviously. But the sooner we get married, the less chances there will be of paparazzi getting word of our plans and ruining our day. I don’t want some huge wedding. I want the people we love and care about surrounding us, I want it to be about us.”

“Dany I would marry you tomorrow if that’s what you wanted” Jon smiled

“So that’s alright?”

“I want our wedding day to be everything you’ve ever dreamed it would be. If you can put that together in a month and a week, it’s fine with me”

“Well, I never dreamed I would find someone like you love, so I can’t say I’ve dreamed of getting married, but as long as it’s you and me and our loved ones, it’ll be perfect to me. But I would like to get married on Dragonstone if that’s okay? I know it may sound crazy but I feel like having it there, maybe I’d feel like my family were with us”

“I think that a wedding on Dragonstone would be beautiful”

“Are you going to agree with everything I say?” She teased

“Probably” he chuckled. “I just want to make you happy”

“It’s your wedding too, I want you to be happy just as much”

“I promise that if there’s anything you decide that I’m not okay with I will tell you”

Dany nodded and they were interrupted by their meal arriving. She reluctantly let go of Jon’s hand and began eating. She couldn’t deny that their emotional evening had her feeling starved.

“How is your mother going to feel about us getting married so soon?”

“I don’t think she’ll care, she loves you”

“Missy isn’t going to be too happy. I’ll probably have to task her and Margaery with only planning for the next month” she smiled thinking of Missy’s reaction.

“Missy was convinced you would say no”

“Missy has been with me for too long and has watched me chase men away our whole lives, she doesn’t know any better” Dany smirked.

“I know you already have a lot on your plate. I don’t want you to feel like you have to plan all this on your own. It’s a lot”

“It will be, but I want you involved in as much of it as possible, or as much as you’d like I should say. It’s _our_ day”

Jon nodded in agreement. She knew he wasn’t the kind of man to sit back and relax while she did all the work. She felt like they were both still processing it all. Both of them still surprised that she said yes, and probably even more surprised that she wanted to get married so soon.

The old Dany may have said no, or may have wanted as long of an engagement as possible. But she loved Jon, more than anything, and she just wanted to start the rest of their life together as soon as possible. She also wanted their wedding day to be paparazzi and drama free, one they could both enjoy and remember forever.

She didn’t feel like it was too fast or rushed, and he didn’t seem to either, and that’s all that mattered. They continued with their meal, stealing glances between bites and sips of their drinks.

“Are you happy?” He asked, breaking their silence and reaching back over the table for her hand.

She placed her hand in his, still feeling that same electricity she did on the first day they met when they shook hands. “Jon...words cannot explain how happy I am” she smiled, feeling teary eyed again. “Are you?”

“Of course. I am more than happy. I feel like I’m dreaming”

“Well you’re not” she smiled up at him, and he returned the smile ten fold.

“Want to get out of here?” His smile turned into a knowing smirk.

“Absolutely”

Jon reluctantly let go of her hand and stood, downing the little bit of his drink he had left. She followed suit. He took his suit jacket from the back of his chair and nodded for her to turn around and draped it over her shoulders. The waiter came and handed Jon his card which she assumed he’d left with them whenever he arranged everything.

He led her out of the building and to the car with his hand at the small of her back, opening her door for her and then moving around to get in the drivers side. They weren’t moving more than a minute before Jon was pulling her hand into his, their fingers laced into their rightful places between the others.

It was quiet, nothing needed to be said. Anticipation was buzzing in the small space, she knew. Jon kissed the back of her hand “Do you like the ring?”

“It’s perfect” she looked over at him.

“I remembered you saying you hated gold, that you didn’t like rings that were too big because of your tiny hands, so I got it as big as I could without it being too big” he chucked and kissed said tiny hand again. “I used your mother’s ring you always wear for size. That seemed to have worked out”

“Yes it did” she answered, he truly thought of everything. Before she could say more, his phone was ringing over the speaker in his car. She could see on the screen it was Lyanna and she smiled over to him.

“Can I tell her?” He asked her giddily

“Of course”

Jon pressed the button on the touch screen display to answer the call. “Hey Ma” he answered “You’re on the speaker in the car, Dany is with me” he added

“Hello you two” she could hear the smile in Lyanna’s voice “I assume you have something to tell me”

“Yes we do...Dany said yes” Jon smiled over at her.

“Ah, that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for the both of you”

“Thank you Lyanna” Dany chimed in.

“How’d it go?”

“It was beautiful, Jon really outdid himself. Although I can’t say I’m surprised” she giggled.

“Yes, me either. When he told me about it I knew it was going to be perfect”

“It definitely was” she smiled over at Jon and pulled his hand to her lips.

“So when’s the big day?”

Jon looked to her and nodded, giving her the okay to tell Lyanna herself. “Well, we were actually thinking about having it next month while you and Arya are already here”

“So soon? Is there something else you need to tell me?” Lyanna laughed.

“Mom” Jon warned, she was sure he wanted to avoid such a sensitive subject for her, but she laughed it off. “No we don’t. We just figured it’d be easier since you’ll already be here. Neither of us want a long engagement. Dany is also concerned about the paparazzi getting word of our plans”

“That makes sense. As long as you’re both happy then I’m happy. Is there anything I can help with?”

“We haven’t really got that far but if there is we’ll let you know”

“Alright, well I’ll let you two get back to your evening. Have you told anyone else?”

“No, not that she said yes at least. Dany’s best friend and her security guard both knew I was proposing but we haven’t spoke to anyone yet, so you’re first to know. I’d like you to continue to please keep this to yourself. I’d like to tell the rest of the family myself”

“My lips are sealed”

“Thank you Ma. I’ll talk to you soon”

“Talk to you soon, bye loves”

“Bye!” They both said in unison.

“Well that went better than I thought it would have” Dany said.

“Did you think she’d be disappointed?”

“No, I just thought maybe she’d think it was too soon”

“Dany, I don’t care what anyone thinks. We’re adults that love each other, very much I might add. I think I speak for both of us when I say that finding one another has felt like fate all along. Those that love us will see that as well, and fuck anyone that doesn’t” he smiled over at her, and she laughed and nodded.

Finally they were pulling into her parking garage and Jon parked his car in his usual spot. He went around and opened her door for her. She was still wrapped up in his suit jacket. He took her hand and they walked to the elevator. She stepped in and pressed the button to their floor and they didn’t make it two floors before Jon was pulling her into his arms and taking her lips in a bruising kiss.

He reached over to stop the elevator and then his hands were back on her, pushing his jacket off her shoulders. It fell to the floor and Jon bent enough to grab her at the back of her thighs and hoist her up against the wall. He managed to keep her up with one hand, the wall doing plenty of the work, and the other drifted up her thigh under her dress.

Dany reluctantly pulled her mouth from his “Baby, the cameras”

“They’re shut off” he rushed out before his mouth was moving down her neck.

“How?” She wanted to just trust him, but the last thing they needed, especially now, was a scandal.

He pulled away and his eyes met hers “I text Grey when we left the restaurant” he smirked

She shook her head, grinning back at him. She needed to hear no more. She knew they could trust Grey. Her hands cupped Jon’s face and brought his lips back to hers. His touch was like fire blazing against her skin. His mouth hot against her own, the taste of whiskey still lingering. Her hands moved down his chest until she met the waistline of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling his cock free.

This moment alone served as another reminder as to why she belonged with Jon. He always managed to match her desires completely. He never failed to satisfy her every need. She never had to feel ashamed of wanting the things she wanted, when and where she wanted them. Everyone in the past had never been enough for her, and a couple of them too much. Jon was perfect in every possible way.

He lined up to her entrance, both of them feeling a desperate need for the other. Neither of them even bothered to remove her underwear, he simply moved them aside. He surged home and she gasped, always feeling like the other half of her reconnected with her body when he was inside of her. His hips moved, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of her hard and fast, just what she needed.

They’d take their time later, right now, she needed _this_ , and so did he. If the feeling of him alone didn’t send her to the finish line, the lustful look in his dark eyes as they flashed between hers and the place where their bodies met, his pants and grunts, his strong hands grasping her thighs - sure to leave his mark - the sight of his cock moving in and out of her, all of _him_ did the trick and she was crying out as she tumbled over the edge.

Her hand clenched his side, bunching his shirt in her fist, the other around his neck, holding her body to his. “Gods I fucking love you” she moaned, kissing him messily, biting at his lip. A few more pumps and he met his end as well. His head pressed to the wall next to hers and she kissed slowly up his neck to his pulse, biting there softly. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

“I love you too” he smirked, proud of himself. He sat her down gently and help fix her dress. She picked his jacket up off the floor and handed it over to him and he grabbed her heels that had fallen off her feet at some point. He pushed the button to start the elevator back up.

“Grey probably thinks we’re some kind of sex fiends now” she smirked, running her hand through her now messy hair.

“Well, he is in a relationship with the woman who’s caught us fucking on several occasions now, including in a car like two weeks ago, so I think it’s safe to say he already knows” Jon laughed

“I suppose you’re right”

The elevator pinged and opened to their foyer and she moved to get out before him, turning to face him and pulled him back to her, walking backwards out of the elevator she began unbuttoning his shirt. “If they only truly knew how much I _crave_ you” she kissed him seductively, pulling off his shirt as they kept walking towards the stairs. “I’m not even close to done with you _fiancé_ ”

The use of the word seemed to stir him as much as it did her as he pulled her face to his and kissed her wildly. They were finally to the stairs, but Dany knew neither of them would make it upstairs at this rate so when Jon tripped backwards and landed sitting on a middle step, she took her opportunity.

Jon chuckled at his fall before pulling her back into him and kissed her. Dany straddled his lap and undid his pants for the second time that night. She quickly unzipped her dress at the side and pulled it over her head, her silver curls falling over her shoulders before her lips crashed back into his. His hands went around her back and unsnapped her bra, pulling her free of it. His mouth followed his hands to her breasts, licking and sucking and cupping and squeezing them.

She could already feel herself growing wet again, her cunt still clothed by black lace underwear, grinding over him. His hands moved down over the only piece of clothing she still wore. “Take these off” he growled. She reluctantly lifted herself off of him but gladly did as he asked, his warm hands running up and down her legs as she did.

Once they were removed, she climbed back over him. There was something about being completely bare when he wasn’t that made her feel like she was giving him control, which she was fine with. The way he could command her even when she was on top drove her wild. She made no moves, waiting for him to take the lead.

And he did. He pushed his pants and boxer briefs down enough to pull his cock out, cum already seeping from the tip. He stroked himself with one hand, which he knew she loved to watch, and pulled her by her chin with the other. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her lips to his, her fingers curling into his hair. Jon bit her bottom lip as he pulled away and she whimpered.

“I’m not even close to done with you either Daenerys” he spoke gruffly, his northern accent always becoming more prominent when they were in the heat of things. He moved his hand down to her core, his fingers sliding through her slit, his other hand still wrapped around his thick length.

Jon rubbed through her folds and then up and around her clit continuously, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her hips involuntarily rocked over him, unable to take much more of the lustful look in his dark eyes as he pleasured himself and her at the same time. She held onto his upper arms to balance herself.

She considered attempting to take over for him, on him or herself, but she knew he would deny her. He was enjoying it just as much if not more than she was. “Jon” she moaned, throwing her head back before righting herself again and forcing his eyes to meet hers. He almost grinned. “I want -“ she whined, unable to finish as he circled around her clit again, and her head dropped to his shoulder.

“Look at me” he demanded, and she did, running her hand through her hair to move it out of her face. She bit her lip, attempting to stifle another moan as she rode his fingers. “You want what?” He asked her.

“I want you” she kissed again, needy for him. “Inside me. Now” another kiss. When he continued his ministrations on the both of them she pulled back to meet his gaze again. He shook his head no at her.

“Then let me” she looked down, attempting to take his cock in her hand.

“No” he shook his head, smirking at her.

Before she could insist, he was pulling his fingers out of her, and circling them back around her bundle of nerves, sending her crashing into her second orgasm. “Fuck Jon” she sobbed, grabbing onto his forearm, attempting to stop him as he continued to rub her through the aftershocks.

He finally pulled his hand away, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them clean. He sped up his strokes on himself now that he wasn’t distracted with finishing her. His eyes were glued to hers, pupils blown black and she was sure hers matched.

She almost asked him once more to let her take him, but she wouldn’t give in to his little game. She pulled his fingers from his mouth and licked them, her eyes never leaving his, and then moved them to brush over her nipples. He squeezed her breast and leaned in to kiss her desperately, their tongues dancing.

Dany moved off his lap and onto her knees a stair below him, crouching between his legs. She knew he was close, and this was the one thing he wouldn’t refuse her. She put both hands over his, stoping his strokes on his cock. “Let me take care of you baby.Please” She looked up at him, and for a moment, she thought he was going to say no, but then she could see in his eyes that he was going to give in to her.

She shot him a devilish grin as he moved his hand away and she took him in her mouth. Just as she thought, within a minute or less, Jon was coming undone. His warm seed ran down her throat as she swallowed all that he had to give. She released him with a pop and he threw his head back panting.

She smiled proudly, wiping the corner of her mouth. When he finally lifted his head and looked back down at her, he pulled her up by her arms and kissed her again, softer and slower this time. “You don’t play fair Targaryen” he whispered in her ear.

“Hmmm I think that’s the future Mrs. Stark to you”

She could tell that surprised him as he pulled away enough to look down at her. “You don’t want to keep your last name?”

“I figure I can hyphenate”

Jon nodded, and she couldn’t read his reaction. “Do you not want me to take your last name?” She asked.

Then his eyes were apologetic. “No, of course I do Dany. I just can’t help but feel bad that taking my name means taking the name of the family that’s been so awful to you”

Dany cupped his face in her hands and forced his eyes to hers. “Hey, the man I love is a Stark, and he’s the greatest man I know. That’s good enough for me. Besides, your mother and Arya have been wonderful to me and they’re Starks. Sansa and Robb aren’t too terrible” she teased.

Jon nodded “Aye, they’re not” he chuckled.

“I just hope you don’t mind me hyphenating. I am the last Targaryen after all”

“I’m not bothered at all love. I figured you would want to keep your last name any way. I know how important your family is to you, and I want to keep their memory alive as well. After all, they did give me the greatest gift” he smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

Dany became teary eyed and giggled at how easily they ruined the moment. “Alright that’s enough. We’re supposed to be having hot engagement sex all night, not having deep emotional conversations” she laughed, and he did too.

“Oh I have every intention to do so” he winked and pulled her into a heated kiss. Dany managed to pull herself away from him and stood, pulling him with her, leaving the trail of their clothing behind.

“Pants off Stark” she threw over her shoulder as they made it into their bathroom. Dany turned on the water and pulled towels from the cabinet and hung them on hooks outside the shower. By the time she turned around Jon had already dropped his pants and strode towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The hunger in his eyes matched the way her insides burned for him. She stepped backwards, his perfect pouty lips back on hers, and he stepped with her until they were under the warmth of the falling water. Jon had somewhat gotten used to how hot Dany liked the water, but he still hissed when it took him by surprise.

She nipped at his lips and then his neck as she pulled away to grab a loofa and soap and lathered it over his strong arms and chest, then his back, and then everywhere else. He took it from her and returned the favor, uncaring that she’d smell of his body wash. They parted long enough to wash their own hair.

Dany had turned in Jon’s arms to rinse and the slick muscles of his chest were pressed against her back, his arms wrapped tight around her, and she could feel the unmistakable bulge against her backside that told her he’d recovered enough. The warmth of his breath against her neck and the soft kisses he pressed behind her ear, down her neck over her pulse, over her shoulder had her throwing her head back to his shoulder, moaning softly.

Jon pulled her back and angled her to press into the wall. Her breasts pressed into the cold tile, her nipples straining, and she arched her back and pushed herself back into Jon. He wasted no time angling himself with his hands gripped over her hips and then sliding inside her, causing her to gasp. Her hands were pressed to the wall to help balance.

Jon drove into her relentlessly and her cunt wrapped around his hard length like a glove. Once he had a steady pace going, he leaned over her, his hands covering hers on the wall, caging her in. His lips latched onto her neck and she leaned away to give him space.

She was moaning his name and panting, lost in the feel of him and the sound of his own breaths and groans in her ear. “Ah, yes baby, don’t stop” she whined. One of his hands dropped to her core and began working at her clit again. It was taking everything in her to hold on, not to break under all his attentions. But the tether was breaking and she wasn’t going to make it.

“Let go baby. Cum for me” he growled, and that did her in. Her moans echoed in the shower, and Jon gripped her even tighter, began fucking her with abandon, thrusting hard and quick inside her. She knew it was going to take him longer, this being the third time for the evening so far. But the way he moved inside her, his jaw clenching, the way he nipped at her neck and shoulder, and at one point even bit down hard when she clenched herself around his cock, the slapping sound of their bodies coming together, and especially the way he panted her name in her ear, she was coming again, and this time he was falling with her.

It took them both a while to pull themselves back together. Dany turned to face Jon, his eyes full of nothing but love. And maybe a _bit_ of exhaustion. His eyes went to her lips before he dropped his to meet them. She cupped his face as her tongue brushed against his, kissing him passionately, hoping he could tell in just a kiss how much she loved him.

At some point they managed to pull apart and get out of the shower and dry off. They didn’t even bother putting clothes on, they both climbed into bed and fell into the others arms.

Dany nuzzled into Jon’s chest and inhaled the scent that was just _him_ as she held him tight. She started to think about their relationship, how perfect he’d always been to her, despite the hiccups they’d ran into here and there. She never thought she’d have _this_. She never thought she’d find someone that would love her so unconditionally, never cared to even try, or give anyone the chance.

But Jon came into her life and changed everything she ever thought about love and relationships. He was a breath of fresh air. He made it easy to love him, really. He gave her a purpose in life, instead of just filling her days with work. He was her safe place, a man she could trust with her heart.

He was her everything.

It was too late when she realized tears were falling from her eyes, another thing that was foreign to her before Jon. She never gave herself a chance to just feel. But he was already pulling away enough to look at her.

“Hey” he pressed a finger under her chin to pull her eyes to his “What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, no!” She shook her head, wiping her eyes. She was embarrassed. They’d had a perfect evening and she was getting emotional. “Of course not love. I’m sorry. They’re happy tears, I promise...I just love you so much”

Jon chuckled and kissed her gently “It’s alright baby. I love you too. More than I could ever formulate to words”

Dany nodded and kissed him once more before moving back to her favorite place, snuggled up to his chest, his arms around her making her feel like nothing could ever hurt her as long as she was right there. With him.

Jon made slow, sweet love to her once more before they finally fell asleep, and then Dany woke him in the middle of the night, waking with the urge to have him and remind him that he was hers.

She woke the next morning to rays of sun shining through the sheer curtains. She could hear the steady beat of Jon’s heart against her ear and instinctually moved to press a soft kiss to the scar that laid over it. It didn’t stir him, thankfully. She eyed the clock in the room that told her it was after 9AM. She didn’t care, she’d already planned to spend the day in bed with him.

Her hand was placed over his warm chest, the diamonds on her ring shining in the sun. She smiled at the reminder that she was now promised to the perfect man underneath her, and she would be his, always.

She slid out of the bed, still not waking him. She knew he was tired. Her mouth was dry and the taste from the wine the night before lingered, so she snuck to brush her teeth and then down to the kitchen, still naked. She’d thankfully thought to disable the in-home cameras when they stepped in the night before. She made coffee, and then picked up their trail of clothes on the way upstairs, giggling to herself as she stepped past the stairs they’d had their fun on the night before.

She slipped on clean underwear and Jon’s shirt from the night before, her hair still curly and messy, and grabbed her phone off the nightstand before she stepped out onto her balcony, sipping at her too-hot coffee. She rarely went out on the balcony, especially with how the weather had been, but she needed the fresh air.

She leaned over the rail and scrolled through all her missed calls, texts, emails, etc. She laughed at how many texts she had from Missy. She was glad Jon had went through with asking her, because if he didn’t, Missy’s texts would have been a giveaway. She decided to call her instead of text.

“Thank the gods, I was getting ready to send out a search party. I thought maybe you’d said no and Jon offed you” Missy answered.

Dany burst into laughter “Missy!”

“So I’m assuming by your absence that you either said no and have been lying in your bed self loathing all night, or you said yes and you spent the night doing much better things in your bed?”

“I said yes” she smiled “and I’ve been told that you were very doubtful that I would”

Missy giggled “I just wanted to keep him on his toes, although I must say I am a tiny bit surprised. I mean, you are you after all”

“Rude” Dany added sarcastically

“I’m very happy for you love. You deserve this. I’m just glad you finally figured that out” Dany could hear the smile in Missy’s voice.

“Thank you Miss. I am very happy” she smiled to herself. “So how are things today?”

“No no, we’re not talking about work. Tell me everything”

“Well from what I’ve been told you already know”

“I knew he was going to ask, I knew where and when and I saw the ring. I also know that Jon asked Grey to shut off the elevator cameras and that your in-home cameras were also shut off when you got there, so I made my assumptions”

“I’m sure you did” Dany laughed “but it was-“

Before she could finish, warm, strong arms were enveloping her from behind, and a head of raven curls came into her vision to the side she wasn’t holding her phone to.

“Good Morning Fiancé” Jon said sleepily in her ear before kissing down her neck, she could smell the cool mint on his breathe.

“Hi baby” she smiled, turning to kiss him.

“That’s my cue” Missy said in her other ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow and you can spill”

“Bye Miss” she laughed and ended the call. She sat her phone down next to her coffee on the patio table and turned in Jon’s arms, only to find that he was still naked.

“Jon! You’re going to freeze, or someone is going to see you!” She quickly looked around. Her penthouse was too high for anyone on the ground to see them, but there were other buildings high enough around hers that someone could probably see if they were really trying. She wrapped around him as if that would shield him from any prying eyes.

Jon chuckled and kept kissing her, uncaring of his nudity. Dany attempted pushing him back inside, but he was like a statue where he stood. “Jon” she repeated.

“Yes?” He finally stopped his kissing and pulled away to look into her eyes, his hands cupping her face.

“I’m all for the world seeing us together, _clothed_ , but I will not share this perfect ass or any _other_ perfect part of you” she said as she grabbed his cock, already standing to attention between them “with any more people than I already have”

“Ah! Okay, okay! Dany okay” he chuckled, attempting to pull away from her. “But you do realize you’re out here in underwear and my shirt...and for the record, very few people have seen me naked”

“Yes, I’m fully aware” she rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him back inside. They moved back into bed, both laying on their sides resting their heads on their elbows to face the other. “So your mother knows, and I’ve told Missy. Who should we tell next?”

“I will probably just send a text in my group text with the Starks”

“I’m sure Val will be ecstatic”

“Yes, and I bet Daario will be on the first plane here to try and steal you away”

They both laughed, the irony of them both having crazy exes not lost on them. “Try as he might love, but I am yours and yours only” she leaned in to kiss him.

“Forever” he kissed her again.

She smiled and leaned in once more “Forever”. They spent the day in bed, doing plenty more _celebrating_ there and anywhere else in their apartment they could.

Wednesday came around and they were back to their normal lives. Jon held her hand in the elevator on their way down to their cars, rubbing his thumb over her ring. “You know, I wont be offended if you don’t wear it. I know you want to warn off as much press as you can. I don’t want that to ruin our wedding either. So I’ll understand if you don’t wear it”

She could hear the worry in his voice. She hoped he’d eventually stop worrying about these things. She stepped in front of him and linked her arms around him. “Baby, I get to marry the most wonderful man in all of the world. I’ll shout it from the gods damned rooftops if I want. Missy will handle the press. I wont be taking this ring off for anything” she smiled up at him, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

In the car on the way to her building, it was just her, Barry and Jorah, so she figured then was a good of time as any to tell them. “Barry, I know you’re already aware that Jon was going to ask me to marry him, so I wanted the two of you to be first to know, aside from Missy of course, that he asked me on Monday night, and I said yes. This may come as a surprise coming from me...but I’m happy”

“Congratulations Daenerys” Jorah glanced back at her smiling “I’m happy for you. Jon is a good man”

“Yes, congratulations” Barry added “You know I wouldn’t have given my blessing if I didn’t agree.

“I cried when he told me that he asked you”. Barry chuckled at this and looked back at her and smiled. “So anyway” she continued “we’re getting married next month. I know it’s soon, but it’s what we want. So Jorah I would like for you to handle transportation, it will be on Dragonstone. And when that’s done I’d like you to help out with security, because Barry, I would like for you to walk me down the isle, if you’re alright with that”

Barry looked back at her again, emotion in his eyes and nodded. “It would be my honor Dany”. She nodded back, getting teary eyed as well. Apparently getting engaged also made her an emotional mess.

They arrived at her building and Barry walked her in as usual. She could hear the distant shutters of a camera and see a few flashes reflect off the windows of the building, which was all normal, but she knew then and there that there would be rumors of her engagement flooding the tabloids within hours with pictures of the new ring on her finger.

She brushed it off. She was proud to be engaged to Jon, it wasn’t that that she cared about. It was the thought of someone catching wind of their wedding plans and ruining her day. But Missy would handle it. She knew she would, she trusted her.

She reached her floor and summoned Missy and Margaery into her office. Missy hugged her and told her how happy for her she was. Margaery was of course clueless as to what was going on.

“Jon and I got engaged Monday night”

Marg squealed and jumped up and down clapping for her before running and giving her a hug as well.

“Thank you loves. So I’ve asked you here to ask you to drop any and everything else that you have going on, because I need you to help me plan the wedding”

“Well we have plenty of time, we’ll get started as soon as awards season is over” Missy answered.

“But we don’t…” Dany added nervously. “…Because we want to get married next month. Before awards season and before the media has time to catch onto our plans and ruin our wedding”

“Dany...”

“I know what you’re thinking. But you know me Miss. You know I don’t make decisions on a whim. I love Jon, and I know I want to be with him for the rest of my life. So why does it matter if we get married now rather then months from now? I’m not going to change my mind”

“You’ve been together for six months. Some would say you hardly know him” Missy argued as Margaery sat next to her in silence. Dany stood in front of her desk facing them, her back leaning against it. “Have either of you ever seen me like this with anyone?” She asked them, trying to stay calm. They looked to each other and shook their heads. “And has Jon given either of you any reason to doubt him or his intentions?”

“Of course not” Missy sighed in defeat. “Jon is a wonderful man. Any one with eyes can see how much he loves you, how crazy you both are about each other. But why rush?”

“Why not?”

Missy didn’t have an answer for that.

Marg finally cut in. “I know it may seem soon to us, and it does I suppose, but Dany has spent years thinking she’d never have this. She closed her heart off to men entirely, you and I both know that, I mean how many men did we try setting her up with?” she looked to Missy and they all shared a chuckle. “But Jon changed that. He’s proven that he deserves her. And you deserve love and happiness Dany, you always have. I’m happy for you and if you want to get married in a month, I’ll do whatever I can to make that happen”

“Me too” Missy added and grabbed Dany’s hand. “You’re just the most important person to me, you can’t blame me for being a tad bit over protective. But Margie is right…You and Jon deserve each other, and you deserve the wedding of your dreams. It’s gonna be tough, but we’ll make it happen”

“Thank you both. I love you both like sisters and this means the world to me” Dany took both of their hands into hers and smiled. “But Miss, before anything, I need you to do damage control. I was photographed coming in today, I’m sure they’ll figure it out with the ring. I need a fake wedding put in place to throw them off. I want zero problems on our day”

“I’m on it”

“We decided on the second Saturday in April when Jon’s mom and cousin will be here. We also decided it will be on Dragonstone. Aside from that I don’t really have anything decided. I’ll be designing my dress so I’ll need my measurements taken and soon obviously. I’d like for the wedding to be outside and the reception in the great hall. We’ll do the invitation system like we did for the masquerade, I don’t want anyone there who’s unwanted. I’ll figure out a list of invites with Jon this week some time. We’ll also need rooms readied for anyone staying on the island”

She could see Missy making a list on her iPad as she spoke. They discussed what she had in mind for flowers and decorations, catering, music, and as many details as the three of them could come up with, and Missy and Margaery would take over from there.

“I just made an appointment for you and Jon to sit down with Ellaria tomorrow evening to go over all the legal terms of your marriage. She will get you the marriage license, and go over everything else that is needed with you both”

Dany nodded, not liking the sound of that much. “Is it safe for me to assume that the two of you are alright with being my maid of honor and bridesmaid?” Dany shot them both a pleading smile.

“Of course” they both answered and laughed. Dany already knew she wanted them to wear red dresses, ones she’d also design herself. _Targaryen red_ her father would have said.

She spent the rest of the day sketching dresses and picking out materials. She knew she was short on time. But she’d decided on having a separate dress for the wedding and reception, and then Missy and Margaery’s dresses.

She was happy when the day was over and it was time for her to be home with Jon. She made it home almost exactly at 7 and he’d beaten her there and already started dinner. She kissed him hello and sat on the counter next to the stove so that she could watch him and catch him up on wedding plans.

“So Missy, Margie, and I made a lot of progress on wedding plans today”

“That’s good”

“I’d like your final say on things of course once we have everything in place. I also sketched my dresses. And Missy set up a meeting with my lawyer to go over all the legal things I guess. Our marriage license, my name change I’m sure, things like that. You’re welcome to have Bronn join as well”

“I don’t think I’ll need to” he chuckled “It’s not like he’ll need to defend me”

“I would hope not” she laughed. Jon moved to stand between her legs. “I’m glad to see you excited about this” he said softly. “Me too” she smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Have you told your family?”

“Yeah, about that” he sighed and pulled away enough to look up at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I called Arya, and she was happy for us. She’s excited to come down”

“But?”

“But...Sansa congratulated us, she seemed indifferent, said she would come up tomorrow and congratulate you in person. But Robb was emotional about it. He said he was happy for us, but that he’s upset about the way things are between Ned and I right now. He also said that he and Val are now trying to work things out, and that he’d only come to the wedding if she can come as his date, he doesn’t want her to feel left out, and feels that she’ll think he’s coming down to see Margaery”

Dany snorted. “I suppose if she wants to come down and watch the man she loves marry someone else, so be it” she shrugged. She wasn’t upset about it, she just couldn’t comprehend why Robb thought it was a good idea for their sakes. She knew Jon wouldn’t mind.

“I understand if you don’t want her there. I won’t be hurt by it. Truly I couldn’t care less for her to be there, and you know Robb and I still aren’t on the best of terms. But I feel that if we say no, she will find a way to turn it around on me having feelings for her, or you worried that I do”

“I agree”

“So we invite them?”

“We invite them” she agreed. “I would say maybe we should invite Ned too, but I fear he will make a scene”

“I agree. And I’m not quite prepared to make peace with Ned. He can learn about it through the grape vine”

Dany nodded and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him once more.

“So…I asked Missy and Marg to be my maid of honor and bridesmaid. Do you have someone in mind to stand on your side?”

She could see Jon pondering the idea in his head. “Well, a few months ago I would have said Robb” he rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry love” she brushed her hand over his cheek, through his beard.

“It’s alright. I’m glad I at least came to see his true colors”. Dany nodded. “I would like for Tormund to be my best man. And as for a Groomsmen, I think Grey would be a good fit. We’re friends.” He shrugged.

“Yes you are” she chuckled. “Grey and Tormund it is then. Would you like to pick out your suits?”

“I think you’re the woman for that job” he chuckled. “but I think I’d like to wear the suit you made me for Christmas. You did say it was for a special occasion after all” he smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“I think that’d be fine” she smiled and kissed him once more.

They had dinner and showered and climbed into bed. Jon turned on the sports channel, which was guaranteed to have Dany dozing off quickly on most nights. The next day was more of the same. She pulled her top designer to help her with the dresses, and Sansa did come up and congratulate her. She surprisingly hugged Dany and seemed genuinely happy for her and Jon.

Missy had conveniently scheduled their meeting with Ellaria in the evening when everyone else had left for the day. Missy had also already left with Barry, Jorah, and Grey, she would ride home with Jon. She and Ellaria waited in the conference room. He had text her that he was running a little late, but assured her he’d be there.

He all but jogged into the conference room, causing Dany to laugh. He was wearing a black suit and tie, his jacket open with a white dress shirt underneath. His hair was down and she had a sudden urge to run her fingers through it. Dany was wearing a white short sleeved tight dress that stopped above her knees, and a white blazer that she’d discarded on the back of her chair.

“Sorry I’m late” Jon leaned down to kiss her before taking a seat in the chair to her left, Ellaria sat to her right. “It’s alright love” she smiled and took his hand on top of the table. He seemed nervous.

“Shall we get started?” Ellaria asked.

Dany and Jon both nodded. Ellaria took out several papers and went over them one by one explaining what they were, Dany and Jon signing each one, dating them for the date of their wedding. They’d have no time to do this later. The first few things were easy. The application for their marriage license, the actual marriage license, the paperwork for Dany’s name change. But then it got down to the nitty gritty.

“The rest of this paperwork will depend on how you wish to proceed Daenerys” she looked up at her skeptically. “We need to discuss the merging of your assets...I have...drawn up a prenuptial agreement. One for each of you if Jon would like one as well, but I must highly suggest that you ask for one. With the amount of funds and properties to your name, it’d be stupid not to. If Jon is with you for the right reasons, he will have no problem signing” she eyed Jon.

Dany’s eyes were like a dear in the headlights. “Excuse me?”

Ellaria sighed and looked back down at the paperwork. “It’s a very reasonable agreement”

Dany looked over to Jon, who didn’t seem to be shocked, but a little disappointed. “Jon is to be the man I share my life with. That includes every thing that I own, and I’m fine with that. Please do not assume to know anything about him”

“I’m sorry Daenerys, I meant no disrespect. But you are my client and it’s my job to protect you”

Dany was still holding Jon’s hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping he understood it was an apology. “You don’t have to protect me from him. I appreciate the thought, but there will be no prenup, at least not for me”

“For me either” Jon added “You may not know me, but I assure you the last thing I want from Daenerys is money. I have plenty of my own”

Dany nodded “Every deed, every title, every cent to my name shall bear his name as well. It shall all be ours”

Ellaria nodded then too. “I’ll see to it then. Jon if you’d like the same, would you mind providing me your lawyers information so that we can gather everything and do this all at once?”

Jon nodded politely.

“Again, I’m sorry, I meant no harm” she looked to Dany again. She shook her head. “It’s alright”

“I shall get going then. I’ll email you confirmations of everything when it’s done. Thank you for meeting with me”

“Thank you Ellaria” Dany stood and shook her hand and opened the door to see her out. Once the door was shut and she and Jon were alone she sighed and dropped her head. “Jon I am so sorry”

“Dany it’s alright. Are you sure about this? I can sign it, I don’t mind”

“I do mind. I don’t care about that stuff. Having a prenup is just preparing for things to not work out and I don’t want that. If things for what ever reason don’t work out between us, I will always love you for every thing you’ve given me, and we’ll split things fairly like adults. But I don’t see that happening, nor do I want that. Unless you cheat on me, then I’ll kill you” she giggled and moved to sit in Jon’s lap, her legs draped over the arm of the chair.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that love” he smiled.

“I better not” she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

Jon ran his hand up her thigh. “You know…the first time we met was in this room”

“Aye” she mocked him, and he ran his hand back to her arse and gave it a slap. “Would you judge me if I told you that during that entire meeting when we first met, I was hardly listening, I was too busy fantasizing about you bending me over this table?” She nodded towards the conference room table.

“No” he chuckled deeply “because I, too, could only think about spreading you over this same table, lifting up your little skirt and having my way with you” he spoke so seriously.

Dany grinned at him devilishly and climbed out of his arms, bouncing up to sit on the edge of the table and dropped her heals before she began to pull the hem of her dress up until it was up around her waist. She grabbed the waistband of her pink lace thong and shimmied out of it before tossing it into his lap and opening her legs to him, giving him the perfect view of her cunt.

“Do your worst Stark”

Jon bit his lip as his eyes were glued to her sex. He stood, never taking his eyes off her and began unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, leaving every stitch of clothing on which drove her equally mad with frustration and desire. “Where are all your employees?” He asked as he fit himself between her legs, his cock free and hard as he pressed the tip between her nether lips.

“They all went home, we’re alone” she whispered.

He continued moving his cock up and down her slit, circling around her bud of nerves when he reached the top.

“It’s unkind to tease Mr. Stark”

“Is it? I think you like it” he smirked.

“I do, but not as much as I like it when you fuck me” she whispered heavily in his ear, her legs crossing around his waist, pushing at his ass to get him to enter her. He shook his head as he smirked at her again before slowly guiding himself inside her. She gasped and her back arched.

She dropped back, her palms on the table holding her up as he continued thrusting into her, keeping a steady pace. His hands were on her hips, holding her where he wanted her. They were both transfixed on his cock disappearing inside her. She sat back up and held onto his upper arms but gasped again when he pulled out of her.

She almost pouted, but before she could, he pulled her off the edge and turned her around, pushing her to bend over the table. His body pressed against hers. “Is this what you wanted all along Daenerys? From the very beginning you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you like this didn’t you?”

“Yes” she moaned.

He reached around and began circling her clit with his thumb, slowing his thrusts. “Gods Dany, were you this wet for me then too?”

“Yes” she panted.

“You went home and touched yourself after our meeting didn’t you?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes” she said once more in defeat. Jon stood straight again, his hands splaying over her back and hip as he pushed into her again, his hips snapping into her over and over. She cried out then, her hands grasping the edges of the table. She wondered as Jon continued to fulfill her very first fantasy of him, just how things would have turned out had he taken her like this during their first meeting.

Her thoughts were interrupted as his fingers were back on her clit and his thrusts sped up, if that was even possible. His grunts and the sound and feel of his sack slapping against her brought them both to their finish, Dany nearly screaming as he filled her.

Jon righted himself and spanked her once more before pulling out of her. He picked up her discarded panties from the floor, holding them for her to step back into, and she did, holding onto his shoulders. He shot her a cocky smirk as he pulled her dress back into place and wrapped his hands around her waist. Dany shook her head and smiled, holding onto his arms.

“Thank you for this meeting Miss Targaryen. I look forward to working with you” he chuckled.

“And I with you Mister Stark” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He sat back in the chair and reached down to slip her heels back onto her feet and then stood, taking her blazer and holding it out for her to put back on.

“Let’s go”

Dany nodded “I need to grab a few things from my office”

Jon nodded towards the door. She got her things and then they were in the elevator headed home. She wrapped her arms around his waist under his suit jacket and laid her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat a calm for her. His arms followed suit around her and he kissed the top of her head.

“Jon?”

“Yes love?”

“Are you sure you’re alright with getting married so soon? I don’t want to rush you”

“Dany”

“I know. I know what you said. But I want to make sure. I know it’s fast. And I don’t care, I really don’t. I love you and I’m sure this is what I want. But I don’t want to be making all these decisions for us. I want you to be sure too”

Jon pulled away just enough to look down into her eyes. “You do remember I’m the one that asked _you_ to marry _me_ , yes?” He chuckled.

“Yes. But maybe you had a longer engagement in mind”

“I did, but only because that’s what I thought you would want, or need. I told you, I’d marry you tomorrow if you wanted. Hells, we can go right now. I’m sure there’s a chapel open. Would you like to?” He teased her.

She playfully slapped at his chest. “Jon! I’m serious” she giggled.

“Aye, me too”

“Alright. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to doubt you. It’s just that every time we tell someone, that’s the first thing they say. It’s too soon, it’s so fast, blah blah blah”

Jon laughed “Don’t let others plant doubt in your mind about us love” he cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “It is our life, our marriage, and no one else’s. We’re sure, and that’s all that matters”

“How’d I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that same question every day” Jon smiled and leaned down to kiss her once more before they were stepping out of the elevator and heading home. It was late when they got there so they ordered pizza and ate on the couch while watching a movie.

Dany was happy it was Friday. It’d been a long eventful week and she was ready for a weekend to relax with Jon. They had dinner reservations at one of their favorite restaurants and Dany was hoping to be able to spend the rest of the evening in bed _not sleeping_. She just had to make it through the work day.

She threw on her favorite black pencil skirt and a white button up shirt, black lace underneath, _Jon’s favorite_ , and black heels. Something that would work for her work day and their date night. Her hair was down and curled and she put on her favorite dark red lipstick.

She had several virtual meetings throughout the day, so she made herself comfortable at her desk, Missy and Margaery coming in and out throughout the day. She’d just had lunch with them and was about to hop on another meeting when her office door opened again.

“Forget something?” She asked without looking up, assuming it was Missy.

“I only came to congratulate you”

She didn’t have to look up, she’d recognized the arrogant tone of voice anywhere, but she did, coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see. She dropped her pen and sat up in her chair. “You know, Jon joked and said you’d be on the first plane to Westeros to try and steal me away when you heard the news. I only hoped he’d be wrong”

“Well, I like to think I’m not so predictable but when it comes to you, who can blame me?” Daario held his hands out, a bottle of champagne in one of them. “But really, I only wanted to congratulate you. And possibly to confirm the news for myself, we both know you’re not the marrying kind”

“Apparently I am”

She was right about the media, the very next day after she was photographed wearing the ring, the tabloids were flooded with news of her engagement.

She didn’t trust Daario any further than she could throw him. She couldn’t pin point his mood or state of mind, if he was really only there to wish her well or if he had darker intentions. She texted Barry just to be safe, and a minute later she could see the shadow of his boots under her office door. She considered letting Jon know as well, but she didn’t want to worry him. She’d tell him later.

Daario moved and sat at the chair in front of her desk after grabbing glasses from the coffee table. He popped the bottle and poured them both a glass. She took one skeptically. “To you, and finding love I suppose” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sipped the drink. It tasted expensive, of course. “You really flew all the way here just for this?”

“I also have business in the city, I just had lunch with Qhono. But I was hoping you could fit me in your busy schedule”

“Not that you’ve given me much of a choice”

“I never have, have I?” He smirked.

“No, you haven’t”

It was silent for a moment, his gaze felt heavy on her and she was uncomfortable. She wished it didn’t have to be this way between them, but she knew he was to blame, even though it was her that allowed their friendship to include certain benefits.

“Why him?” He finally broke their silence.

“Daario I’m not doing this with you again”

“Dany, I’m not trying to start a fight. I’ve changed. I don’t drink anymore aside from the occasional celebratory drink” he eyed his glass “I went to rehab, I’m seeing a therapist for my anger issues. I’ve apologized for what I did to you. I know I have to live with that, and I do, I think about it every day. I imagine every single day what your father would have done to me if he were here. I know that things will never be the same between us. But maybe you can help me move on.”

“What do you need, some sort of closure?” She scoffed.

“Yes, I think I do. I know I wasn’t the greatest man to you but I had the intention to be. I told you when you were ready for a real relationship I would drop everything else and we would settle down. I only ever wanted that with you, and now you have him and I’m left with nothing”

Dany sighed and leaned back in her chair rolling her eyes, resting her hands on the arms of the chair. “To be honest, I never had feelings for you like that. I never had feelings for anyone. After losing my family, I thought maybe I’d just lost the ability to feel anything. It was strictly sex for me. But the fact that you made me an option made the idea of trying anything more with you something I’d never want. I’m Daenerys Targaryen, I’m no ones option” she smirked confidently.

“You don’t tell a woman that you’ll settle down when they’re ready. You show them that you want to settle down with them, even if they’re not ready, you wait if they’re what you truly want. But you continued to see other women and made no attempt to even hide them. I don’t share, and you’ll have a hard time finding someone who will.

Maybe it was just the thrill of it. Knowing I could take you from which ever woman you flaunted in front of me at any moment. Maybe it was just the sex. It wasn’t the greatest I’ve had, especially not now, but it scratched an itch. Or perhaps it was just the convenience. You were there and I could trust you to keep your mouth shut most of the time

The point is…I didn’t want a relationship. Not with you, not with anyone. You know that, you’ve always known that. If I’m being honest, when I very first met Jon, I had every intention of just sleeping with him. But then I got to know him and within a day or two, I was hooked. Everything about him drew me in, it still does.

He walks into a room and I forget how to breath. He holds me above everyone and everything else. I’m not an option to him. When he touches me, my skin sets on fire and I lose control of my own body. It’s as if I’ve known him my whole life, like we were always supposed to end up together. I don’t know how else to explain it” she shrugged. “You could have been better to me, yes. But it wouldn’t have mattered, it never would have worked between us. It was always supposed to be him”

Daario nodded then and sipped his drink again. “He’s a lucky man”

“He knows. As am I”

Daario avoided meeting her eyes, looking everywhere else in the room. “It’s very hard for me to admit, you know I’m a prideful man and I’ve always felt like you were mine. But I am happy for you Daenerys. And despite my hatred for him, I think that Jon is a good man…your father would have liked him. At least after he hazed him for a while”

That got her to laugh. “That’s funny, I was thinking the same. Vis would have blindly hated him forever”

“Vis hated everyone, even himself”

“You’re right” that made her sad. She always wondered what changed in her brother to make him so evil in the last few years of his life.

“Your mother would have adored him” he said, finally looking her in the eye.

“Yes she would have” Dany’s eyes watered. “I tell him that all the time”

Daario nodded. “She was always weary about me”

“Perhaps now we know why” she smirked, and he nodded. “What about Rhae? What do you think he would have to say about the man I intend to marry?”

“It’s funny you ask, he actually reminds me a lot of Rhae, certainly hits like him” he laughed.

“I forgot that Rhae hit you” she giggled.

“I’ll never forget. I was so drunk but I still remember. I snuck in your bedroom window because I knew if I went home my father would beat me, and if your father found me he’d tell mine. I knew you’d hide me. You left early that morning for class or something, and I moved from the floor to your bed after you were gone. I woke to Rhae pulling me out of your bed and screaming at me for ‘defiling his baby sister’ before he decked me in the face” he laughed again, taking another sip of his drink.

She wasn’t Daario’s biggest fan, she never had been and she certainly wouldn’t be now, but it was nice to talk with someone about her family, someone that knew them.

“Rhae was the most protective of you and I get that same feeling about Jon. The man is mad about you and would probably give his own life to keep you safe. I really am sorry about everything that went down with him Dany. I will admit I did go there with the intentions of ruffling his feathers, but I never thought it’d go that far”

“I won’t say it’s alright, because it’s not. And I won’t forgive you, because it was Jon you hurt, not me, although it certainly pushed me. But I won’t hold it against you”

Daario nodded again and downed the last bit of his champagne and sat the glass on her desk. “I would like to apologize to him in person some time. If you and I are going to do business, I don’t want bad blood between us, or between me and your husband”

_Husband_. She smiled at the thought.

Dany nodded then. “I will discuss it with him. How long are you in town for?”

Daario shrugged “as long as I want to be” he smirked.

“I’ll be in touch then. Thank you for this. It’s nice to talk about them. And I hope clearing the air between us will bring you somekind of peace, although I don’t believe the word is in your vocabulary” she smirked, and he laughed.

“Thank you Daenerys” he put his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers “I wish you all the happiness in the world”

She nodded and he let go and got up to leave. “Bye Dany”

“Goodbye Daario” she said as he closed her office door behind him. A few moments later Barry peaked in and made sure all was well, and she nodded and got ready to jump into another meeting. She decided she should text Jon and let him know before there were reports of Daario leaving her building or some other over exaggerated headline.

**Hi baby, hope your day is going good! Just wanted to let you know that Daario just showed up here before you heard it from somewhere else. Everything is fine, we surprisingly had a very civil conversation. I’ll talk to you more about it later. I love you** 😘

He responded quickly

**Hi love. Things are slow here today, issues with materials. Thank you for letting me know, I’m glad it went okay. I told you he’d be on the first flight didn’t I?** 😉 **Can’t wait to see you later, I love you too!**

She smiled and then snapped out of it and joined her meeting.

A few meetings later she was done with the day. She was pleased to look up from her computer screen to see her _fiancé_ striding towards her desk. They had about an hour until their reservation. He was dressed in another black suit, different from the night before, she could tell. A different black tie, one with white dots on it, she remembered it from Winterfell. His hair was down again and damp, be must have went home and showered first.

“Hey you” he smiled and sauntered over to her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Hi baby” she turned and pressed her lips to his, pulling him towards her by his suit jacket. “I missed you today”

“Me too” he kissed her again.

Dany slid her feet back into her heels and stood, grabbing her things so they could be on their way. “Ready?” She asked.

Jon nodded and took her hand in his and they left. He was quiet, but not in a way that made her worry. She could tell he was tired. He held her hand in the car and gazed over at her sleepily at stop lights. She wanted to talk to him about Daario, but she didn’t want to break the peaceful silence between them.

The restaurant was on the top floor of a building near their place, so at least they wouldn’t have to drive across town to get home after dinner. He held her close on the way up in the elevator, kissing her forehead. When the elevator pinged as they reached the top floor, the doors slid open and tons of voices shouted back at them.

“Congratulations!”

Dany smiled and met the faces of most of their friends. She looked up to Jon, a silent question between them of if the other knew about this or not. Jon shook his head telling her he didn’t. There were black and white balloons and candles and it was all perfect. Missy came to greet them first.

“Surprise” she teased.

“You did all this?”

“Of course! You have to have an engagement party. When I saw your reservation on your calendar I knew it was the perfect opportunity”

“Thank you Miss” she leaned in and gave her a hug.

They made their way around the room, greeting everyone as they went and thanking them for coming. Tormund and Gilly, Sansa was there with a couple of the other girls from her magazine team, all of her department heads, Ellaria, Yara, Ros, a few of Jon’s other employees, Margaery was there with Dickon surprisingly, Dorreah, and plenty more people.

Missy had told her that she tried to get Jon’s mom to fly in, but she’d said she had too much to finish up at work before she came down for the wedding. They mingled with everyone for a couple hours and managed to sit with Missy and Grey and have an actual meal. Jon had snuck off to the bar at some point and was chatting with Tormund.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. As much as she loved that Missy had put all this together and that everyone had came together to support them, she wanted to be alone with Jon, even if it was just for a minute.

“There she is” Jon said, turning to face her and kissed her forehead. “Sorry love, I got caught up talking to Tormund”

“It’s alright. Mind if I steal him away for a moment?”

“He’s all yours woman” Tormund said. She could tell he was in his cups.

She smiled at Tormund and took Jon’s hand into her own and led him away from the crowd. “Everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes, I just wanted you to myself for a minute”

“Hmm I think I can relate to that” he murmured as he pulled her to turn and face him and pressed his body to hers when they reached a room away from everyone else. A look around the room told her it was some kind of supply closet. It was dark, but she didn’t need light, she knew her way around his body just fine, and the way he ran his hands over her back side told her he felt the same.

She pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, quickly mingling her tongue with his, their breaths becoming heady. Her hands were clenched into his dress shirt under his jacket. “Fuck me” she whispered desperately in his ear.

“In here?”

“Yes”

“Seven fucking hells Dany” he pulled away just long enough to pull off his jacket and tie before pulling her back into him and pulled up her skirt, lifting her up against the wall. His hands gripped her ass hard, his fingers digging into her skin. She reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling him free and stroking his thick cock.

“You’re so needy” he nearly growled, nipping at her neck.

“It’s your fault. You do this to me” she whispered as she moved to rub his length over her cunt, soaking her underwear.

“Fuck” Jon grunted. He pulled her hand away and quickly moved the lace to the side and shoved inside of her. She moaned, digging her fingers into the back of his neck and arm. He moved quickly, likely worried that they’d be caught. She didn’t mind, she’d wanted him since he’d stepped into her office earlier in the evening.

She unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, kissing every inch of skin she could reach as he bucked up into her with a need that matched her own. She moaned loudly as he hit that spot inside of her that sent her into the abyss.

Jon covered her mouth with his hand. “Shhhh” he smirked and she nodded. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, his tongue hot on hers as he muffled her moans. She was breathless and the world shattered around her as she came to her climax, Jon not far behind her.

He sat her back on her feet slowly, his hands on her waist to keep her steady. She somehow managed to keep her heels on the whole time. She was hot and could feel her cheeks flush. Jon was much the same, his hair a little messy no thanks to her. He managed to find some paper towels on one of the shelves and chuckled as he helped her clean up as much as he could.

“Not funny Stark” she teased him.

“I know, I’m always making a mess of you” he smirked.

They righted themselves as much as they could and made their way back into the restaurant, trying to be as sly as possible as they made it to the table they were previously sitting at, mostly unnoticed. To most, it might have been as if they had been sitting there the whole time. Jon draped his suit jacket and tie over the back of his chair as he sat down. Dany took her seat across from him, giving him a knowing look over the table. A waiter brought by another glass of wine for her and a whiskey for Jon.

They were almost sneaky enough. _Almost_. Missy snuck up on them and took the seat next to hers, her eyes narrowed at both of them. “Really?”

“What?” Dany attempted to play it off.

“Don’t what me. You two have been at it somewhere”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We went up on the roof for some air”

“Some air hmm? Is that why your face is red? Is that why Jon is missing clothes and his hair is a mess?”

“I think it’s cute” she smiled over at Jon and he laughed, giving them up.

“Can you two go anywhere without fucking?”

“Probably not” Dany eyed Jon and he smirked.

Missy rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. It wouldn’t be the last time she’d catch them in the act, just like that wouldn’t be the last time that evening that she’d have her way with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this as much I loved writing it! What’d you think? What’s next for these two? Can we talk about what an amazing wing woman Missy is? 😂 and just how CUTE these two are? 🥰 
> 
> Don’t worry, I still have so much planned for our lovers and I still don’t foresee this ending any time soon. I will keep writing until the ideas run out! 
> 
> I cant say enough how much your comments/kudos make my days, I never imagined this story turning out to what it has. I have THE BEST readers and I appreciate the heck out of all of you ♥️


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Preparations and all the happenings from Jon AND Dany's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh SURPRISE! Haha, my quickest update in a while! Here we go! 
> 
> Sooo for the first time in this story we’re going to have a split chapter, so we’ll start with Jon’s POV and switch over to Dany’s about midways through, you'll see the heart emoji there. And I "accidentally" made it long AF, so you're basically getting two chapters in one lol! 
> 
> I wanted the next chapter to be strictly wedding happenings and there are a few things I needed to happed with Dany before then that were too soon to put in the last chapter. Don’t worry though, we’ll still see plenty of Jon-o’s train of thought here 😍
> 
> Mistakes & Mood Board are on me ♥️

Jon’s eyes fluttered open and he quickly squeezed them back shut. His head was throbbing and he was freezing. He managed to eventually open his eyes. The curtains were closed, so at least he didn’t have the sun beaming in to give him an even ruder awakening. He was on Dany’s side of the bed, and he quickly looked over to find her on his and turned away from him. 

Her icy blonde hair was sprawled over his pillow and she was hugging it as she laid on her stomach, their sheets were wrapped around her naked body. He chuckled, he probably deserved that. He’d had one too many drinks with Tormund at their engagement party the night before and he could some what remember her having to put up with him as he attempted to have his way with her, and she’d declined.

A look at the clock told him it was barely after 6AM, so he was thankful he had plenty of time to go back to sleep. He scooted as close as he could get to Dany, pulling the sheets from her body and getting under them. He smiled as he saw the diamond ring on her finger, her hand resting gently on the bed. He kissed her temple and put his arm around her as he nestled close.

She groaned and stirred a little before she laced her fingers with his and pulled their joined hands to her chest. “Love you” she murmured sleepily. He kissed her neck “I love you too” he whispered and laid his head down and let sleep take him.

When he woke again, Dany was no longer in his arms. He couldn’t help but feel like their life was all a dream every time he woke without her, that he was waking up from it all to find out that it wasn’t real. She was the missing piece that he needed for so long. She completed him, made his life like a dream.

He looked at the clock again and could see it was a little after ten. He could smell food cooking, bacon maybe. That got him up. Not only because he was hungry, but because the thought of Dany cooking anything that wasn’t simple was terrifying.

He jumped up and threw on some black boxer briefs, not bothering to put anything else on and ran downstairs. Dany had her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She was wearing his shirt from the night before and dark blue underwear. She was standing in front of the stove cooking, sure enough.

He moved up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. “Good Morning”

She rounded on him and made a face “You smell”

He sniffed himself, figuring he smelled like smoke from the bar maybe. “Like what?”

“Like smoke and whiskey and something else gross” she ran her hand through his hair “I can smell it in your hair”

Jon sighed, she was probably right. “I’m sorry, I’ll go shower”

“No, no” she pulled him by his arm. “Sit” she pointed to the bar stool by the island. “There’s coffee and aspirin for you and I’ll be done with food in a couple minutes. You need to eat before you do anything”

“Alright” he answered and went to sit. He downed the medicine and sipped at his coffee. “I’m sorry about last night”

She smirked at him over her shoulder. “Do you even remember coming home?”

“Yes, I have flashes of trying to ravish you in the elevator, then again after you got all my clothes off. I think it’s safe to assume I probably didn’t stop trying until I passed out” he chuckled, shaking his head at himself.

“You were very handsy, and that’s putting it lightly” she snorted. “And in the elevator? Missy, Grey, Barry, and Jorah were all with us. You didn’t seem to notice or care” she giggled. “And then when we got into our bedroom, you were singing some kind of dirty slow jam the entire time I was undressing you and wrangling you into bed”

Jon facepalmed. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, it was quite entertaining” she smiled, but he could see in her eyes there was something else.

“What are you cooking?” he asked nervously.

“Bacon and eggs and toast?”

From what he could see she was handling it just fine. She was getting better and better at cooking, and she’d watch him sometimes when he cooked. “Is that alright?” She pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Of course. But I’ll admit I was a bit worried when I woke to the smell of cooking” he chuckled.

“Well...” she started as she walked over to him to scoop eggs onto his plate. “I’m to be your wife, and I don’t clean, I don’t have enough free time, and I can’t give you children, so the least I can do is learn to cook for you” she said softly, as if she tried for it to come off as a joke but epically failed, and it was as if she stabbed him in the heart. She wouldn’t meet his eyes, and she turned to move back to the stove.

“Daenerys” he pulled her back to him by her arm and tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes, and he could see the pain reflecting in them. He didn’t have to ask to know, this didn’t come out of no where, but he had to know. “Did I say something last night? Where is this coming from?”

She blinked and a tear fell. And then another, and another and she looked away from him. She was shaking her head, wanting to avoid the subject, he knew.

“Talk to me” he pleaded, her face cupped in his hands and he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe the tears.

“You said...” she took a breath. “You climbed on top of me and kissed me, and you looked me in the eye and said ‘let’s make a baby’ and that you couldn’t wait to see me grow heavy with your child” she shuddered.

Fuck.

He couldn’t deny that it never crossed his mind. Hells, the longer he was with her, the more the image consumed him. But he knew about her issues, and he was okay with it. She was more than enough for him, and he knew they had other options if they truly couldn’t have children of their own.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. When he opened them again, he was fighting back his own emotions. “Dany I’m so sorry” he nearly whispered, and she was trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn’t let her. “I’m so sorry” he shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. “Seven fucking hells I’m such a dick”

She took another deep breath. “I understand that you’d been drinking. But you _know_ that I likely can’t have children, you know how much I wish that that weren’t the case. I would give anything, _anything_...to be able to carry your child Jon. I know you’ve said you’re alright with that possibility. But to hear you say those things...” and the tears were falling again.

“I know. I _know_ Dany and I know I can’t take back what I said. I won’t lie and say I didn’t mean them. I, too, would give anything to be able to give you as many children as your heart desires. I certainly won’t deny that I’d enjoy the act of trying at the very least, and the thought of you being growing pregnant with my child is something I would love to see.

But if that never happens, I’ll be just fine. You are more than enough for me Dany, just like I’m enough for you. I will never resent you if we don’t have children of our own, and we’ve discussed this before, we have other options. I certainly went about it the wrong way, but I only want you to know that you’re not alone in _wanting_ it.”

Dany was nodding then, seeming to understand and calming down. He could still see the hurt in her eyes and he hated himself for being the one to cause it. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “I’m sorry” he whispered once more into her ear.

“It’s okay” she whimpered. 

“I’m not gonna drink anymore”

“I think it’s fine as long as you don’t over do it”

“I don’t want to hurt you again. I can’t bear it”

“I’m alright. It’s unfair of me to think that it’s okay for me to want children with you and for you to not feel the same”

“It’s still a sensitive subject for you Dany and I crossed the line”

“It’s alright” she was looking up into his eyes then, seeming to be pleading with him to understand. So he nodded. He would drop it. If they kept on, he’d just keep apologizing until she was ready to have his head. So he held her close, running a hand through her hair and the other over her lower back.

“Baby I love you, and I accept your apology, I really do. But I need you to please hurry up and eat so you can shower”

Jon laughed and let her slip out of his arms. “Is it really that bad?”

She scrunched her face up and nodded “It’s awful.”

He shook his head and sat back down and ate his food. She joined him after a few minutes of doctoring herself another cup of coffee.

“Are you going to join me in the shower?” He smirked at her.

“I suppose I could” she side-eyed him. “Missy thinks we shouldn’t have anymore sex until our wedding night”

“Others take Missy” they both laughed. They both knew that wasn’t happening. Dany did join him in the shower, and he made up for the previous nights’ word vomit in more ways than one.

A few weeks had gone by and it was getting closer and closer to their big day. Jon thought he’d get nervous the closer it got, but he didn’t, at least not yet. He was excited, but not nervous. They’d finalized most of their plans and had made trips to Dragonstone the last two weekends to oversee things being put into motion.

Everything was perfect. He was amazed at how quickly she’d put things together. Well, she and her dynamic duo, that is. Dany had all the tables set for their reception, with place cards, and most of the hall decorated, minus the flowers of course. They’d be set up the day of the wedding, Dany wanting them to be fresh. They’d picked them out together. Jon wasn’t sure where so many flowers were going to come from.

He’d built the alter that they’d set up on the cliff side where they’d have their ceremony and all the chairs had already been delivered. He wasn’t sure what they’d be doing with all this stuff once the wedding was over.

He and Tormund met Grey in Dany’s office one afternoon so that she could fit them into their suits. His was the all black suit she’d made for him herself, and the guys’ were a dark grey. Their red ties matched Missy and Margaery’s dresses. They’d decided to go against tradition and have Missy walk with Grey and Margaery walk with Tormund.

Jon didn’t miss the other two garment bags hanging on the rack, one that was fairly large. He knew what they held, and he itched to peek into them. He couldn’t wait to see Dany in her dress. Or apparently _dresses_. They’d also went and picked out their wedding bands. They had to be sized and they had them engraved so Missy would pick them up for them when they were ready.

Jon’s mother had decided to fly in the weekend before the wedding, she wanted to help Dany with any last minute things that she could. Jon wanted it to be a surprise, so he hadn’t told Dany. But his mother flying in soon turned into Davos joining her, and then Arya and Gendry joining her, and then Robb and Val decided to head down early too.

Even Jon’s favorite uncle Benjen was making the trip down from as far north as you could get, somehow getting leave from the Military to come to the wedding. He was ranked high, so Jon figured he could probably pull some strings to get what he wanted. He couldn’t wait for he and Dany to meet.

They’d all be coming down on the family jet, and Jon would pick up his mom and Arya, who’d be staying with him and Dany, and Robb and Val would be staying with Sansa at Jon’s loft, so she’d pick them up. Benjen preferred to stay on his own in a hotel, so Jon made sure to set him up somewhere close to him and Dany’s place.

Missy had handled the media with expert ease. She’d created a whole fake wedding in the fall at a popular venue in Kings Landing. Dany even confirmed the story in an interview she’d done recently. They’d had everything taken to Dragonstone in JS Industries trucks, so for all anyone knew, Jon’s company was doing another remodel there. This all seemed to put Dany much more at ease.

The wedding was now two weeks away. He and Dany were on Dragonstone once again. They were only planning to be there for a few hours, but a bad storm came in and so they decided to stay for the night. Instead of running around the island working on wedding stuff all evening, they decided to take a break and relax while they had some free time alone.

Jon decided that if or when Dany decided it was time for them to move to the castle, he’d have to convince her to put in an elevator. He was worn out just from walking up and down all the stairs. But he eventually had them dinner made and a bottle of Dany’s favorite wine in hand and found her up in the study.

The fire was lit and she’d laid a blanket out in front of it for them to sit and eat on. Jon handed her a plate and then poured them each a glass of wine. Dany’s hair was braided to the side and she had a grey cashmere sweater on that hung off her shoulder and some ripped skinny jeans. Her face was make-up free and she was barefoot, as usual. This was his favorite Dany. Comfortable and completely herself.

They ate their dinner and made small talk about things around the room. It was a room her brother Rhaegar had used as an office of sorts and it had all of his books and things scattered around. Despite the sadness of it, Dany seemed most at peace on Dragonstone, and every time they visited, he was more and more happy that that was the place they chose to get married at.

Dany settled herself in his lap between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding a book in front of them and read to her. It was a book she said was one of her brother’s favorites. She’d told him before how he would always read to her when she was little, as he was much older than her.

“ _She was beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines. She was beautiful for the way she thought. She was beautiful for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was beautiful for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad. No, she wasn’t beautiful for something temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul. She is beautiful.”_

Jon smiled, the words reminding him of the woman in his arms. He still couldn’t believe that in two short weeks she would be his wife. Eventually Dany took the book from Jon’s hands and closed it, setting it aside and turned to face him. She kissed him softly, slowly at first, but it eventually became more heated. They’d surprisingly had little time to themselves lately with all their work on top of wedding planning, so to say that he wanted her was an understatement.

She must have felt the same, because in the next moment she was pulling away from him to pull her sweater over her head. She wore nothing underneath, a pleasant surprise. She laid back on the blanket, seemingly only to get her jeans off, but Jon took the opportunity and helped her out of them and then moved astride her.

Once again she was completely naked while he was clothed entirely, but she moved quick to remedy that, pulling his t-shirt over his head and then reaching down to unbutton his jeans, her mouth moving quickly against his. He sat up to pull off his pants and then moved back over her. She reached up and pulled the band out of his hair, letting his messy curls loose, which reminded him he needed her to cut it again before the wedding.

He took a second to just look at her. The flames from the fireplace made her eyes look like they were set alight, even with her pupils blown black. Her face was flushed and her chest moved with her deep breaths. Her puffy lips were begging to be kissed. Everything about her was just absolutely perfect.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

She smiled shyly up at him, even though they both knew Daenerys Targaryen was anything but shy.

She pulled him down to press her lips to his, they were soft but needy. Their tongues danced and Jon thought he could probably do this, just this, for the rest of his life and be happy.

Jon reached down between them, not wanting to spend another second not inside of her. They were both more than ready, and he slid into her with ease. She moaned as he filled her and nipped at his bottom lip. His hips pressed to hers as he took her to the hilt fully seated inside her. She was warm and fit him perfectly.

He moved down to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He could feel it hardening as his tongue swirled around it. He bit softly as he pulled away, moving to give the other the same attention, all while he continued thrusting in and out of her, slow and languidly.

He could feel her eyes on him, he didn’t need to look at her to know she was watching. But he did, only to find her eyes full of lust, her lips parted as she panted below him. He pulled away and admired the way her breasts were still wet from his ministrations. He kissed the skin between her perfect tits, up her chest to her neck, nipping at her pulse.

Her breaths became a bit more frantic, and he knew what she needed. He could feel her cunt pulsing around his cock, her fingernails dug into the skin at the back of his upper arms, her legs wrapped around him and locked above his arse, opening her up to him even more. He could feel how soaked she was for him, and it drove him wild.

She pulled his head down again and kissed at his neck, her little moans and pants pushing him on. He sped up his thrusts, wanting to fill her and watch her come undone. He pulled her hands off of him and pushed them above her head, their fingers lacing before he let go and sat up between her legs, gripping her hips as he drove into her harder and faster.

And that was it. The tether broke and her eyes clenched shut, her face twisted and she moaned loudly, her hands gripping the blanket. He followed right behind her, his jaw tightening and breaths trying to catch up as he spilled his seed inside her.

She squirmed as he kissed up her body, her senses all still heightened from her climax. He chuckled as his face finally met hers, their eyes gazing into the others. He could get lost in those eyes so easily.

Her hands cupped his jaw and her eyes filled with all the love in the world. That was all he needed, to see that look in her eyes for the rest of his life.

“No one has ever looked at me the way that you look at me” she spoke softly, so many emotions written on her face.

“I think it’s safe to say that you’ve never looked at anyone the way you’re looking at me right now either” he smiled.

Dany grinned and shook her head and kissed him gently. “I love you”

“I love you too” he kissed her once more.

Another week had passed and it was time for his family to arrive. It was a friday afternoon. Sansa met him at the airport so they could pick everyone up. She’d taken the day off, so Dany hopefully wouldn’t suspect anything. His mom stepped off the jet first and pulled him in to hug him. Even in the spring and in the South no less, his mother always smelled like snow.

“Jon darling it’s so good to see you” she smiled.

“You too, Ma” he grinned, and patted Davos on the shoulder who wasn’t far behind her. Before he could look back, a tiny woman was tackling him nearly to the ground as she jumped on him laughing. Arya, of course. He pulled her into a hug as well. “Welcome to Kings Landing”. He shook hands with Gendry who followed behind Arya, unsurprisingly carrying all of their bags.

Robb stepped off next, with Val behind him, and Benjen behind her. Robb came and hugged him, but they kept greetings short. It was still awkward. Val didn’t come close, she just smiled and nodded. Benjen was last. He was always loud and blunt, just like his mother. He smelled of scotch. Jon figured it was safe to assume he’d had some drinks on the plane.

“When do I get to meet this pretty girl of yours?”

“I’m going to take Mom to see her alone if that’s alright, and we’ll have dinner tonight at our place. I’m sure Daenerys will be happy to see you all”

They nodded and jumped into he and Sansa’s cars. She’d be taking Robb and Val to the loft to get settled, and they’d all join the rest of them for dinner. Jon could only hope that’d go okay. He couldn’t deny he was far more relieved that Ned and Cat weren’t there.

Jon dropped Benjen off at his hotel, and said he’d send a car for him a little later, and then dropped Davos, Arya, and Gendry off at he and Dany’s place. He took them up and helped them get settled in the rooms first, gave them a quick tour, and then he and his mom left to Dany’s building. He was excited to show her around town. The paparazzi surprised her, but he assured her she’d get used to it. It’d only be worse later when they were with Dany. 

They got to Dany’s building and he could tell his mom was impressed. They made their way up to her office and he introduced her to people he knew as they went. Barry seemed to really like her, and she had a good laugh with Margaery over Robb. She complimented her on the upgrade when she showed her who Dickon was. Jon made sure to tell his mother that Dickon was Sam’s brother, he didn’t want her to make the same realization he did too late.

He figured they should make their way to Dany’s office before word got to her that he was flaunting his mother around the office. Her office door was shut, which usually meant she was either with Missy, or in a meeting rather in person or virtually. He knocked twice softly and opened the door but was blocked by Missy before he could get too far.

“What are you doing here?” Her eyes were big and full of worry. She held the door shut all but a few inches to keep him from seeing inside. He eyed his mother hoping Missy would catch on “it’s a surprise” he whispered, not wanting Dany to hear him tell her she was there. Missy thankfully figured it out. “Hold on. What ever you do, do not open this door” and then closed it. He looked back at his mother and shrugged.

A few seconds later Missy was back. “You’ll have to give her a minute” she smiled mischievously.

“Missy what is going on? Is she alright?”

“Of course she’s alright”

“Well then can I see her?” Jon was concerned, it wasn’t like Dany to hide from him.

“Unless you want all sense of surprise to be ruined so that you can come in here and see her in her wedding dress, then no, you cannot”

His mother gasped. “Can I see her?”

Jon was sure Missy figured out by their looks that the woman with him was his mother. Missy thought about it for all but a split second and then took his mom by the hand and pulled her in. Lyanna stuck her tongue out at him as Missy closed the door again. Jon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall next to her office door.

He could hear Dany and his mother squealing and laughing and he thought maybe even crying through the door. As much as he wanted to see Dany’s dress, he wanted to see it on their wedding day. So he would be patient.

About ten minutes later another woman came out of her office. One of her designers he assumed. “She’ll be done in just a moment” she smiled at Jon before scurrying off. He smiled and nodded at her. A minute or so later Missy was coming to let him in.

His eyes met Dany’s instantly and her face was red, she’d definitely cried. She was zipping herself back into a normal dress, the same dark blue dress she’d worn to work that morning. He hoped she had on a slip or something and didn’t just change in front of his mother. He was pretty sure Dany didn’t own a single undergarment that was appropriate to wear in front of anyone but him.

“I brought you a surprise” he smiled over towards his mother who’d made herself comfortable on Dany’s couch, and had clearly wiped tears from her own eyes.

“A wonderful surprise” she smiled at Lyanna as well and then back at Jon.

“Oh Jon, you’re going to cry like a baby when you see her” his mother teased. “Absolutely gorgeous”

Dany smiled again. He’d give anything to see her smile like this every day for the rest of their lives. “Oh I’m sure” he looked to her. “So, I have a few more surprises for you at our house that I think you’ll like, and then a couple more that’ll be over for dinner that you might not be so happy to see, but...at least you’ll get to meet the better half of my uncles” he chuckled nervously.

Dany’s eyebrows rose and “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you” she smirked.

“Yes well, Mom wanted to come down and help you with anything else left for the wedding, and the whole Stark tribe pretty much followed”

“And I suppose that includes your ex lover?” She teased

“Yes, but they’re staying with Sansa. Arya and Gendry are staying with us, and Mom and Davos. Uncle Benjen got a hotel”

“You should have told me. He could have stayed in one of the suites in our building. There are plenty vacant”

_Our_ building.

He’d never get used to that. “That would have ruined the surprise love”

“I suppose you’re right” she smiled and moved around to her desk chair and tapped lazily on her keyboard, eyeing her screen. He knew she probably had some work to finish up. He’d tried to come later in the day when she wasn’t too busy.

“I thought your dress was done?” he asked, changing the subject.

“It is, but I’m nervous it wont fit so I’ve had a fitting every day” she admitted smirking.

“Say it doesn’t fit on our wedding day, I assume you’ll have plenty of people on the island that can fix that, yes?”

“Aye” she teased, and his mother laughed.

“She’s becoming a northerner the longer she’s around you son”

“She’s mocking me” he laughed. “And she needs to quit worrying and obsessing over things she can’t control”

“I’ve already had to have it altered once, I have plenty of reason to worry”

“Why?”

“It was too tight” she shrugged. He didn’t think anything of it. She complained about being bloated from time to time. Dany didn’t have a particular diet or exercise. She pretty much ate what she wanted when she wanted, and he loved that about her. She got plenty of exercise walking around her building all day he figured.

“Should I have my suit fitted again?” He wondered if he should be worried too.

“No love” she giggled “Men’s bodies don’t change. They can eat what ever they want and just stay the same”

“That’s not true”

“It is. When is the last time you worked out?” She asked, and he shrugged. “Exactly, now lift up your shirt, let’s see those abs” she laughed and he shook his head. “Alright, you have a point”. What he wanted to tell her was that he got plenty of a work out pleasing his needy fiancé any time and any place she wanted, but that was probably inappropriate to reveal in front of his mother. “Are you busy? We can go, I just wanted to bring Mom by”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m actually about done for the day. I’m waiting on one more confirmation email and then we can head out”

Jon nodded and they sat and told his mom about all the progress they’d made so far on the wedding and what was left. Dany got her email about forty-five minutes later and then they made their way out. When they got home, Dany changed into jeans and one of his grey JS Industries t-shirts. She’d let her hair down and it was a wavy icy mess. He wanted to run his hands through it and just kiss her.

He loved that she could not only be comfortable with him, but also his family. Everyone else was dressed casual too, so he was sure she felt more in place then. Although, he was a little surprised she didn’t do herself up just to piss off Val. But then again, she was prancing around in _his_ t-shirt, in _their_ home, and maybe that was worse.

She and Lyanna prepared the formal dining room while Jon got dinner started. Arya sat lazily at the kitchen island chatting his ear off, and Davos helped where he could. Benjen thankfully arrived before the others, he wanted him to be able to meet Dany and have time to get to know her before the wolves arrived.

“Well you said she was pretty lad but she’s _pretty_ ” Benjen laughed and pulled Dany in for a hug. She was just as amused. “Welcome to the family little lady”

“Thank you”

“Not sure how this one talked you into dating him” he said, patting Jon on the shoulder.

“He didn’t have to do much talking” Dany winked at him, and he smiled. Dany poured everyone their drink of choice and they sat around the kitchen island talking. Eventually Sansa, Robb, and Val arrived and the tension rose in the room. He was worried that Sansa’s attitude towards Dany would change since Val was around but she was still kind and hugged her hello and seemed happy to be there. Robb also hugged Dany and Jon tried not to clench his teeth at the image.

Thankfully Dany was no less affectionate towards him in front of people, so he quickly snapped out of it when she wrapped herself around him from behind while he finished up cooking. She was even more affectionate tonight it seemed. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the wine, because of Val, or because she knew how he felt about Robb being around her. It didn’t matter, they were a team and that’s all he cared about.

Everyone moved to the dining room and he sat at the end with Dany to his right, and Lyanna and Davos to her right. Robb was directly across from him with Val across from Dany, Sansa at her side, and then Arya with Gendry and Benjen at the ends. Jon had to admit he was nervous. Having Robb and Val here in he and Dany’s home after everything was awkward.

Lyanna and Benjen controlled the conversations well and kept everything flowing, he was thankful for that. They talked about the wedding, about how Sansa was liking her new job, about how Arya was handling the Gunnery on her own, how Jon’s new company was faring. It was all going very well. Was being the keyword.

“This is so good baby, thank you for cooking” Dany smiled at him and he smiled back nodding. She always complimented him and thanked him for his cooking, it was nothing out of the ordinary, it wasn’t for show.

“Yes it’s perfect son, I taught you well” Lyanna said chuckling.

“I haven’t had this in years. I remember you used to cook this all the time after Ly showed you how” Val added smirking.

Jon had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He could tell she was trying to upset Dany by talking about their past, and calling his mother a nickname. Little did Val know, his mother hated being called Ly, especially by her. Dany didn’t know this, but she knew that his mother was not fond of Val, especially not after all the recent happenings.

Dany smiled and continued eating. _Atta’ girl_ he thought to himself. _Rise above._ _Don’t let her get to you_.

She may not have been phased by Val’s comment, but Robb certainly was. “So Daenerys, how is Margaery doing? I haven’t spoken to her in a while”

So this is how the evening is going to go. Jon did roll his eyes then. Before he could cut in, Dany cut him a look. “She’s great. She’s actually dating someone in my security team”

Robb just nodded, and it took everything in Jon not to laugh. He didn’t miss Sansa shooting him worried glances next to Val.

“Is it the same security guy the magazines say you cheated on Jon with?” Val added.

Seven fucking hells.

“That’s enough” Lyanna cut in. “These two have extended an olive branch to you two idiots and invited you to join them on _their_ special day. Robb, Jon forgave you for something I myself would have deemed _unforgivable_. Do not forget that. Daenerys is a wonderful woman to my son, and you’re the last person that should be accusing anyone of cheating. I suggest you both hold your tongues before you say another word”

Well.

Jon sat back and smirked as he sipped his whiskey, watching Val squirm in her seat. Robb nodded. “My apologies Daenerys, Jon. Val and I obviously are still working on our issues”

Dany sipped her wine then too, and laid her other hand on his thigh, looking to him in warning. He knew she was about to let her own mouth loose.

“Yes well, I suggest you figure out those issues within the next week. It’s one thing to insult me or Jon in _your_ home, but you will certainly not do it in ours, and you sure as hells will not do it at our wedding. You don’t know me, so allow me to let you in a few secrets. I am many things, but unfaithful is not one of them. I love Jon with every bone in my body, so none of you will ever have to worry about his heart with me. And lastly, I protect what is mine. Jon is mine, and your days of running him through the dirt are over. I would advise you to get used to it”

Her eyes were burning holes into Val and there were probably only a few times that he’d wanted her more than he did right then. He wrapped his hand around hers that was still resting on his thigh and brought it to his lips, bringing the fire in her eyes back to his own. He smirked and she did too.

“We’re sorry Jon, Daenerys. Truly, we didn’t mean to start this here. I’ll admit that I was a little upset to learn I wouldn’t be a part of your wedding. But I understand. And It’s been rough for Val and I to get back to the way things were. And that’s our fault. We’ll be on our best behavior while we’re here, and if we can’t do that, we won’t show at the wedding. You deserve at least that much from us” Robb said, and Jon wanted to believe he was being genuine, but he’d remain hesitant to trust him.

“I’m the one that told Jon to invite the two of you. As someone who has no family, I want Jon to be surrounded by people that love him. Robb, I truly believe that you have a lot of love in your heart for Jon. But I can promise you that if you don’t learn how to show it, you’re going to lose him for good. I believe people deserve second chances. So far you’re not doing so well with yours”

“Point taken” Robb smirked to her and sipped his drink. “I’ll do better. And Val love, if you can’t get on board and let Jonny here go, I can have you on a jet back home in less than an hour.” He was obviously overdoing the drinks.

Val glared at him and Jon chuckled, attempting to break the thick sheet of ice that’d taken over the room. “Alright guys, that’s enough. Listen. It’s like Dany said. Second chances. We’re getting married in a week. _Married_. So can we enjoy our time together and have some fun? Val, you and I are over, there’s no need for there to be drama between us anymore. Dany is a wonderful woman, there’s no reason for you to dislike her. Robb, I’m over the shit between us. Keep your eyes and hands off my lady and we’re good. Everyone good?” Maybe he needed to slow down on the drinks too.

Robb laughed and raised his glass and everyone else followed. Val was still unamused, but she’d have to just get the fuck over it.

“I like this one Jonny boy” Benjen stood and put his arm around Dany’s shoulder. “She might be a southern girl but she’s got some ice from the north in her too”

“Yeah, and that ice is Jon” Arya joked and they all laughed.

“They call her the Dragon Queen for a reason” Jon laughed and poked at Dany. She smirked and shook her head. “I’m not that bad!”

“You are! I’d hate to be the one on the receiving end of your fire” Jon added and they all laughed some more. Everyone seemed to be done eating so Jon had the idea of having everyone in the study to play pool and watch a game. Dany sat on the couch with Lyanna chatting away. Jon was glad that they’d grown close.

Sansa, Arya and Val sat at a pub table that was near the pool table while Jon and the guys took turns playing. They eventually switched to a game of poker since Benjen didn’t believe that Dany would beat them all. She did. Twice. Afterwards, he and the guys played pool for a little while longer.

Dany had moved to one of the barstools near the table at some point too, they all had. It was his turn to sit out a game. He moved to Dany and stood between her legs, which quickly wrapped around the back of his. She could see in her eyes that she was happy to have his family there, even despite the drama.

He leaned down and kissed her once softly, and then again, and then again. It eventually turned into a slow languid kiss. He told himself no one was watching. But he could feel eyes on them. He didn’t care, it wasn’t his mother that was watching. He suddenly found himself ready for everyone to leave, and thankful that the guest bedrooms weren’t close to theirs. Jon rested his forehead on hers, the look she gave him told him she was thinking the same.

♥️

Three days. Three days after today she’d be marrying the man of her dreams. She just had to make it through today. Wednesday. They’d both taken the rest of the week off. Missy and Grey had prepared their joint bachelor and bachelorette parties for thursday night, knowing neither of them cared to spend any time apart. Neither of them cared for the activities of a typical bachelor or bachelorette party anyway.

Friday they’d head to Dragonstone for all the last minute preparations and their rehearsal dinner, and then Saturday was the big day. Missy kept asking her if she was panicking. She wasn’t. At least not about the marriage part. She was only panicking over something going wrong with the wedding. Would the flowers wilt? Would her dress not fit? Would there be family drama? It was the details she was worried about.

But between Jon, Missy, and Lyanna, they calmed her almost completely. She and Jon had spent the entire previous weekend with his family. After their dinner, the next day they all went to Dragonstone and Dany gave them a tour and then she and Lyanna and Sansa dug into wedding preparations. Jon, Robb, Arya, Gendry, Davos, and Benjen went down to the beach.

Val didn’t join them she stayed at the loft and claimed to not be feeling well. Dany didn’t mind, she didn’t let it bother her. It wasn’t like they’d ever be friends, nor did Dany want to be. She couldn’t blame Val for being bitter, she would have felt the same way if she lost Jon. But she certainly wouldn’t have tortured herself and flew across the country only to watch him marry someone else.

After telling Jon about her conversation with Daario, Jon hadn’t had a chance to sit and talk with him before he left town, but he was open to it. He decided they should invite him to the wedding too, despite Dany saying it wasn’t a good idea. So both of their exes would be there, which only opened up the opportunity for more drama.

She’d warned her security about both of them and knew they’d be on it if they tried anything. She couldn’t speak for Val, she clearly still had ill intentions, but she could only hope that what Daario had told her was true and he only wanted her to be happy. Part of her longed for the friend she used to have in him before things got physical between them. She assumed she’d see for herself.

For the rest of the past couple days, his family mostly just hung out. Robb did accompany Jon to work one day to see how his new business was going. Jon said he seemed to just enjoy getting to work with Jon like the old days. Lyanna and Missy were pretty much attached at the hip getting wedding things finished.

It was late afternoon and Dany was more than ready to be done with the day and home with Jon. They’d been enjoying time with his family each night, having dinners and sitting around talking and a couple times they played card games. Dany was happy that she felt a sense of family with them.

She’d just finished up her last meeting for the day and made her way back to her office. She was running late for her appointment with Kinvara. Her meltdown with Jon a few weeks before reminded her that it was time for her to get her shot again.

She felt a little guilty for not discussing it with Jon first, but she figured maybe this one could be her last one. They could enjoy being newlyweds for a little while before they have to start stressing about trying to have a child. Dany was still convinced that she couldn’t have children. But she wouldn’t rob Jon of the opportunity of at least trying.

When she waltzed into her office, Missy trailing behind her, Kinvara was already waiting for her. She didn’t seem irritated by her lateness, she figured she probably expected it when it came to Dany. “I’m so sorry, my meeting ran long”

“No worries” Kinvara brushed her off. “I see you took our last conversation to heart?”

Dany knew she was talking about the wedding. She was invited, she knew all about it.

“Perhaps” Dany smirked.

“Well sorry to disappoint love but I need a sample from you” Kinvara handed her a clear cup, Dany knew what it was for.

“For what?”

“You missed your last appointment. Legally I have to run a pregnancy test before you can get your shot. You know this”

She did. She’d missed a couple before. Either because she was out of the country, or just wasn’t even having any sex to care to get one. “I didn’t miss my last appointment” she said in confusion. Not that she cared, the test would be negative. “You came here like always, I told you all about Jon...”

“That was in October dear. You were due for another in January. You never called for your appointment. I figured maybe you decided to give things a try with your lover boy”

Dany looked to Missy, who was just as confused. Kinvara always left it up to her or Missy to schedule her appointments, Dany knew it wasn’t Kinvara’s responsibility. But she couldn’t remember forgetting an appointment. But she and Jon were on Dragonstone the first week of January, so maybe she did.

“Alright” she shrugged “be right back”

Dany walked across the hall to the bathroom on her floor, hiding the cup in her blazer, not that anyone was around to see anyway. She filled it and snuck back to her office, handing it over to Kinvara who now had gloves on. She ran back to the bathroom and washed her hands again.

When she made it back to her office, Kinvara was already dipping a pregnancy test into the little cup. Dany sighed and sat back on her couch and threw her head back to look at the ceiling. This was all so unnecessary. But she knew the rules.

A few minutes later Kinvara was breaking her train of thought.

“Uhm...Daenerys” Dany straightened back up and looked to Kinvara. She was holding up the little pink and white stick. “It’s uh...it’s positive” she said nervously.

“You’re joking”

“I’m not” she held the stick out and Dany stood and made her way over to her.

She took the test and held it between her fingers. She was right. _Pregnant_ the little screen read. “No...no this is impossible” Dany’s heart dropped into her stomach. She felt like she couldn’t breath. “It’s impossible, you know this! Do another test. Please.”

Kinvara nodded and Dany watched her dip 3 more tests into the cup and then set them down on the table. Missy was fidgeting, Dany could tell she was worried for her. Dany began pacing around the room attempting to control her breathing.

A few more minutes went by and Kinvara was checking the tests again. “All positive”

“H-how?”

“Daenerys I always told you it wasn’t impossible. Only that it was unlikely, that it would be difficult.”

“How accurate are these tests?”

“A false positive is always a possibility. But four?” She shook her head. “You can do another test in the morning, that’s the best time to take them, take one with Jon maybe.Or I can take a blood sample and rush it through the lab in my office and call you tonight. But I can already tell you what the results will say”

“It makes sense D” Missy cut in, tiptoeing around her words. “You’ve been emotional, you’ve been eating more than usual, we had to alter your dress, and you told me within the last week that you felt like you and Jon were having sex more than normal, which I’m not even sure how that’s possible”

“Lots of sex?” Kinvara raised an eyebrow at Dany.

“ _All_ _the time_ ” Missy answered for her.

Dany rolled her eyes. “Jon and I are getting married, of course I’m going to be emotional and want to have more sex. And I’m an emotional eater, which explains the food, the food explains the dress.”

“Daenerys” Missy glared at her.

“Have you felt sick at all? Are your breasts tender? Have you noticed a heightened sense of smell?”

She hadn’t felt sick at all. She remembered how much it bothered her that Jon smelled like the bar the morning after their engagement party, how bad it was. That had never happened before. And her breasts were definitely more sensitive then usual. She didn’t have to answer. Her hesitation answered for her.

“You’re with child Daenerys. It’s a gift from the gods. Accept it, celebrate it. It’s what you’ve always wanted”

“If this is true, and that’s a big if, but if it’s real, how likely am I to lose this baby?”

“You can’t think that way. There are possibilities with any pregnancy. We will keep a close eye on the little one. You’ll be just fine. Don’t worry so much”

Dany couldn’t respond, her head was whirling. She needed to tell Jon. But what if it was wrong? What if it wasn’t real? The gods couldn’t be more cruel to give her hope like this only to take it away. Kinvara drew her blood and promised to call her later that evening. If that was positive, they’d set up a follow-up appointment to check on the baby.

A _baby_

A baby that was hers and Jon’s. Both of them. A life they created together.

Tears were falling the moment her office door was shut as Kinvara left. Missy was holding her instantly. She clenched Missy’s shirt and laid her head on her friends chest. Missy did her best to soothe Dany, to calm her. They moved to sit on the couch and Missy continued to hold her.

“Are these happy tears?”

“I don’t know”

“Well, do you want to have a baby with Jon?”

“More than anything”

“Does Jon want children?”

“Yes”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Missy you know I have issues. I can’t bring myself to believe this is real. And even if it is, I could lose the baby.”

“I can’t begin to understand what you’re feeling. But I believe that you _are_ pregnant Dany. You cant control what happens to the baby. But you _can_ cherish it. You can share it with Jon and let him be happy with you. If something happens, you’ll work through it together. But what if nothing happens? What if you have a happy and healthy baby? Then you both get something you want. Something you’ve thought for _so long_ that you could never have?”

Dany calmed down a little and nodded. “I need to tell Jon”

“Why don’t you wait for Kinvara to call?”

“I probably will. I don’t want anyone else to know. At least not for a while”

“Of course”

“What if Jon thinks I did this on purpose? That I didn’t get my shot on purpose.”

“Dany” Missy laughed “The man is crazy about you and wants to have a child with you. He isn’t going to care. He’ll probably be _glad_ that your brain was so consumed with him that you forgot”

Dany chuckled then too. “Gods this is _insane_ ”

“You’re going to have that baby Daenerys. If anyone deserves to be a mother it’s you”

Dany held Missy a little tighter. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you”

“Me either” they both laughed.

She finished up a few things at work and ended up having to jump on one last virtual meeting. A couple hours later she grabbed her things and she and Missy headed home. Missy offered to stay with her, but she figured she could manage. Jon had texted her that he’d be working a little later, so she was surprised to smell food cooking when she stepped off the elevator.

A peek into the kitchen told her that Lyanna was cooking. Something inside her wanted to tell Lyanna. If there was ever a time Dany wished she still had her mother, it was in that moment. Lyanna was the closest thing she had to a mom now. She’d made Dany feel like she was part of their family more than anyone.

She decided to wait for Kinvara’s call before she’d tell anyone, including Jon.

She said hello to everyone and then ran upstairs to change. Slipping into some black leggings and one of Jon’s sweatshirts made her feel a little less wound up. She made her way back down to sit in the kitchen with Lyanna. She could tell by Lyanna’s looks and the way she tiptoed around what she said that she could tell something was up with Dany. She also didn’t miss the look she gave her when she opted for water instead of wine.

Her phone vibrated on the counter and the name on the screen told her it was Kinvara. She stared at it for a moment. She didn’t want to meet the harsh reality that this wasn’t real. But what if it was?

“Hello?” She answered.

“How are you doing darling?”

“I’m alright”

“I got your results back just now”

“Okay...”

“They’re positive as well...Congratulations dear”

A single tear slipped down Dany’s cheek and she caught it before Lyanna could catch her. But she couldn’t make them stop.

“Thank you”

“It’s going to be alright Daenerys. Tell that lovely man of yours, have a wonderful wedding weekend, and then come see me at my office Monday morning and we’ll check everything out. Have you seen any blood?”

She knew what she meant. “No”

“That’s good. If there is anything wrong, you will. Or you’ll feel pain. Stop worrying. Everything will be just fine. Alright?”

“Okay”

“Bye darling, I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Bye love, and thank you.”

Dany hung up and did her best to pull herself together, but she couldn’t. She wished Missy were there. But Lyanna was at her side and wiped a tear from her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. “What’s wrong dear? Is it something with the wedding?”

Dany slumped in her chair and took a deep breath and shook her head. She looked into Lyanna’s eyes and could not stop crying. But she felt comforted, she felt like it was safe to tell her. She _wanted_ to tell her.

“I’m...I’m pregnant” she still couldn’t believe the words as they came out of her mouth.

“Oh Daenerys” Lyanna gasped and her eyes were wide. Her hand went to her chest and she smiled. “I thought that...” she trailed off. She didn’t need to finish, Dany knew what she was asking.

“My doctor has done my exams every year since I was old enough to have them. I was told a long time ago that it would be very hard for me to have children. That I would likely have to go through IVF and even then chances were still very slim. And it has been the same results every time she checks. I still get birth control shots every three months just to be safe. Before Jon I didn’t even want to have children. I didn’t allow myself to want to. But...I _apparently_...forgot...to get my shot in January. And so here we are” she shrugged and let out a deep breath.

“That’s wonderful dear” Lyanna took her hand, and she was then crying as well. “Are you happy?”

“I am, very much so. But I’m terrified. What if I lose the baby?”

“What if you don’t?” Lyanna smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “You cant stress yourself out over these things. Enjoy this”

Dany nodded and wiped her face with the sleeve of Jon’s sweatshirt.

“I’m assuming Jon doesn’t know yet?”

“No. This has all just happened over the last few hours. I wanted to tell him in person”

“Tell him after the wedding”

“You think? I don’t want him to be upset that I didn’t tell him sooner.”

“He will be ecstatic Daenerys. It’s just a few days. This is perhaps the best wedding gift you could give him. That you could give each other. Besides, you both have everything you could ever want or need, what else are you going to give him?”

Dany giggled. “I suppose you’re right”

“You tell him when you want, when you feel it’s perfect”

Dany nodded. Lyanna was right. Dany wanted a special moment between just the two of them to tell him. To tell him that something they’d both believed they’d never have was happening. Lyanna pulled her into a hug and Dany wrapped her arms around her back.

“I’m going to be a grandma” she said, and Dany could hear the smile in her voice. “And you dear...” she pulled back and looked at Dany, cupping her cheeks in her hands “you are going to be a mother” she nodded. And then they were both crying and hugging again.

“What’s going on? Dany are you alright?” She heard Jon’s voice from the entrance of the kitchen and by the time she stopped to look at him, he was already nearly running to her. Dany giggled and pulled him in for a hug. “Yes love, I’m fine”

“Daenerys and I were just talking about her mother” Lyanna added, and winked at Dany behind Jon’s back. Dany smiled at her. Jon pulled back to look her in the eyes and she nodded. He kissed her softly. She was already bursting at the seams to tell him. She didn’t know if she could make it to their wedding day.

The following evening it was time for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Missy and Grey had taken care of it all. The girls would go to a dinner together and so would the guys and then they’d all meet at Wildfire. Missy thought it was fitting since that was another one of the places Jon and Dany first spent time together.

Dany put on a strapless short black dress and left her hair down and curled and slipped her feet into black heels. She stepped out of her closet to find Jon buttoning up his black dress pants. His jaw dropped when he saw her, likely due to the V in the top of her dress that had her feeling like her girls were falling out. But she knew she’d only be able to wear things like this for a bit longer.

She smirked at Jon and sauntered over to him and picked up his black dress shirt, holding it out for him to slip into. She could appreciate her heels making them almost the same height. The shirt was on and she turned him back around to button it up for him, and his eyes met hers. “I’m glad we’re doing this”

“This?”

“A joint party. I don’t know that I’d be able to send you off looking like that”

Dany giggled “And you as well fiancé. You know how much I love you in black” she teased, tying his black bow tie and then slipping him into a black suit jacket.

“I fucking hate bow ties”

She was laughing again “I think it’s handsome”

“Aye, well I’m thankful my tie for the wedding isn’t one of these stupid things”

She pressed her lips to his. “I’m off love, Grey and the guys should be here to get you soon. I’ll see you in a bit”

“Be safe” he kissed her once more and sent her on her way. Dany and Arya headed down in the elevator. Her attempts to get Arya into a dress failed, but she did at least get her into a cute tank top romper and heels. They met Missy in the parking garage in a limo with Margaery, Ros, Dorreah, Yara, Sansa, and even Val in tote.

Dany was surprised she decided to come along. Sansa had texted her earlier that afternoon and asked if it was okay. She figured it had more to do with Robb being around Margaery than it did with her. Dany didn’t care, she wasn’t going to give Val any reason to make assumptions about how she felt about her.

If Jon were any other man, she probably would feel jealous, or some type of spite towards her. But she felt secure with Jon. He made sure that she always knew how much he loved her, and how little he cared for Val. At least in a romantic way. She wasn’t worried about Val. If she wanted to continue to torture herself, she’d let her.

The girls already had champagne glasses full and Missy handed her one and winked. Dany hadn’t even thought about how she was going to avoid questions as to why she wasn’t drinking all night. She took a sip from the glass, and she wasn’t sure how Missy pulled it off, but she could tell the drink wasn’t alcoholic.

When they arrived at the restaurant, she saw Missy go and whisper something to the waiter. They all took their place at a table in the back that’d been reserved for them. The waiter brought glasses of wine around and she looked to Missy again, who gave her the tiniest nod. Dany took a sip and smirked, it was non-alcoholic again. Missy was truly a gift from the gods.

They all sat and enjoyed their dinner and drinks and even the show that was going on on the stage. No one noticed Dany’s secret drinks. There was a visible tension between Val and Margaery, but Dany didn’t let it bother her. She just wanted to have a fun night with Jon and their friends. She was itching to be back with him. The closer the wedding got, the more she just wanted to be surrounded by him.

Nearly two hours or so had passed since they’d got to the restaurant, and Dany jumped when a man whispered in her ear. “Miss Targaryen. I came to escort you to your next destination”

She’d recognize that voice anywhere. And thank the gods he’d come to save her. She smirked and turned slightly towards him. “How kind of you Mr. Stark”. He held his hand out to her and she took it and stood. “Ladies, I’ll see you at Wildfire” she winked at Missy and she rolled her eyes in return and the corner of her mouth turned up.

Jon led her out to his car, which seemed odd considering he was supposed to be in a matching limousine with all of his guys. “Was this all part of the plan tonight or are you going off script?” She asked as he opened her door as she sat inside.

“I like to break the rules from time to time” he winked and shut the door, moving to get in on his side. “Truthfully I couldn’t bear one more minute without you, nor one more minute of listening to Robb go on and on about Stark Industries or how wonderful Val is”

“I take it Dickon came along?”

“Yes. So I told them I was running to the restroom, walked a couple blocks to our place, got my car, and hunted you down” he chuckled. “A.K.A texted Missy and asked her where you guys were”

“Well we must be of like minds because I, too, was missing you, and if I had to watch Val side eye Margie one more time I probably would have punched her in the face”

“Oh, maybe we should have stayed” he teased. Instead of taking her hand as he usually would, he ran his finger tips up and down her thighs. “You know, we have some time before we need to be at Wildfire”

“Mr. Stark, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“And if I am?” He smirked over at her.

It was then running through Dany’s mind all the places they could possibly have a quickie. She was fine with that, it distracted her from blurting out her little secret. They could run home, they could do it in the car again, she wasn’t opposed to a bathroom at Wildfire, although she liked to think she was too classy for that.

It seemed as if Jon already had something in mind though as he continued driving. At first she thought he might be going to his building. Sansa may live there, but it still housed his business and offices. But when it came into her vision he kept driving.

A block or so later he was pulling into a parking lot behind a warehouse and getting out of the car. He moved around and opened her door, holding his hand for her to get out. She took it and followed him into the building, which he somehow had a key to. He flipped the lights and sure enough it was a large warehouse. It was mostly empty, but she had a feeling she knew what it was. “Jon...”

He turned to her and smiled. “Welcome to the new materials warehouse for JS Industries”

“Really?!”

“Really” he smiled, the big happy toothy grin that she loved, that made his eyes squint and the corners of his mouth wrinkle.

“Baby I’m so happy for you! When did this happen?”

“I saw it go up for sale earlier this week so I called the owner, met with him and closed on it last night. That’s why I got home late”

Dany pulled him by his hand into her and hugged him, her arms going around his neck. “I’m so proud of you Jon”

“You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset?”

“That I didn’t talk to you about it first. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Of course not. I know everything is _ours_ now, but this is still your dream. I trust you to run JS Industries the same way you’d trust me with anything I do with Dracarys. It’s our money, sure, but this...this is amazing Jon and it’s something I know you’ve wanted for a long time. We have more than enough money to buy all the warehouses in Westeros.”

And that was true. Ellaria had emailed her all of their account confirmations showing it was all in both of their names. She knew Jon had money, but he had more than she thought he did, and with hers combined they were more than set for life.

“If my baby wants a warehouse, he shall have one” she smiled and kissed him. She only hoped he’d feel the same about her surprise when she told him.

“Thank you. I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You’re an amazing man my love”

“Hmm I’d have to be to have you” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, and the kiss soon turned into more.

“And have me you shall” she whispered, biting at his bottom lip.

Jon picked her up and sat her on a table nearby and he more than had his way with her.

Once they’d cleaned up and redressed they hurried back out to Jon’s car laughing. They were late, of course. And Missy would certainly have words for them, but it was worth it. It always was.

They made it to Wildfire and were only about a half hour late. The paps caught them as they went in making them even more late. Once they entered, it was dark and smoky and loud, you could feel the bass of the music in your bones. Dany put on her game face. She knew if anyone would catch onto her and Missy’s drinking game, it was Jon.

She’d have to make it seem as if she was drinking as she normally would, and act as she would when she would get a little tipsy. Barry and Jorah were there to drive them and Barry for security, so at least she knew neither of them would have to drive.

Missy spotted her and curled her finger, summoning her to the bar. “Sorry we’re late” Dany grinned.

“I’ve come to expect it from you two. You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No, I’m going to tell him after the wedding”

“Just making sure that was still the plan” she said and then looked to the bartender. “My friend here needs a vodka cranberry”. Dany looked to her confused, and Missy smirked at the bartender, who smirked back at her. She poured liquid from a bottle of vodka over cranberry juice and handed it to Dany.

“Missy I can’t...”

“Just drink it, trust me”

Dany did, and it was just watered down cranberry juice. “Get used to it, you’ll be drinking that all night”

“How?”

“We cleaned out an empty bottle and filled it with water” the bartender answered and winked at Dany.

“Thank you” she answered and smiled back at the woman. She and Missy turned and made their way to their table in VIP. “You didn’t tell her did you?”

“No, do I look like a fucking idiot? I told her you were a recovering alcoholic” Missy laughed.

“Missy!”

“Relax, I told her you had a big meeting in the morning and needed to stay on your game with some clients that are here”

Dany rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Missy’s arm. “By the way, Jon’s ex is a fucking bitch. I’m not sure how you’re putting up with her, or how she and Sansa are friends”

“Tell me about it” Dany rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. When they got to the table Jon already had a beer in hand and pulled her into him with his free hand. “You two were late cause you were fucking weren’t you?” Missy pretended to scold him. “Of course not” he chuckled. “I was showing Dany my new warehouse”

“Oh, I’m sure you were” Missy winked. She turned to all their friends that were gathered around the space that was reserved for them. “To Jon and Daenerys. May they live a lifetime full of happiness, love, and lots of sex” she laughed, and everyone else joined her.

“To Jon and Daenerys!”

Jon kissed her temple and then he and a couple of the guys went to play a few rounds of pool. She sat down next to Margaery who’d just been abandoned by Dickon. “Sorry about Val” she said low enough for anyone but her to hear.

“It’s alright. I thought it would hurt seeing him, but he just looks miserable”

“He does. We all got into it at dinner at our house last weekend”

“She’s prettier than I thought she’d be”

“She is, but her attitude makes up for it” they both laughed.

“She’s in love with Jon” Marg added.

“Sucks for her” Dany smirked and sipped her drink. She looked over at the woman in question, and sure enough she was watching Jon like a hawk. Dany rolled her eyes. “Things seem to be moving along with Dickon” she changed the subject, not wanting to waste any more energy on Val.

“They are. We’ve been on a few dates. He stayed over the last time. He’s very sweet” Marg smiled. “Not bad on the eyes either”

“How’s he in bed?” Dany teased.

“Daenerys! Don’t assume” Margaery feigned innocence.

“If he’s stayed over your house you’ve slept with him”

“If I recall correctly, Jon stayed over at your place a few times before you slept with him”

“You have a point. But I know you. That seductive look in your eyes tells me you’ve seen that man naked”

They were laughing again and Missy pulled herself away from Grey long enough to join them. “What’s funny?” She asked. “Marg slept with Dickon” Dany answered before Marg could play it off. “Does the name live up to the package?” Missy asked and they all burst into laughter again. “It does, okay?!” Marg finally answered. “Now can we drop it and go dance now?” She smiled and shook her head.

Margie stood and pulled Dany with her, who pulled Missy and she summoned the rest of the girls to follow. All but Arya and Yara who were too bound and determined to beat the guys at pool to care to make their way to the dance floor. They all got down to the middle of the floor and danced their asses off until they were all sweating and hot.

Dany felt arms slither around her waist and she almost turned around and slapped whoever it was, but then she felt his lips on her neck and the brush of his curls and she smiled, putting her hands over his on her stomach. Little did he know there was a little life growing right under their fingertips.

Dany pushed her backside into him and he pulled her tighter to his chest, his lips moving up to her pulse, then her jaw, and then she turned her head just enough to kiss him, hoping he didn’t pick up on the fact that there was no taste of alcohol on her lips. She turned to face him and he’d foregone the bow tie and suit jacket and the first couple buttons of his shirt were undone.

Her lips met his again in a heated kiss as they continued dancing. All the while she could feel eyes on them.

After a while they all needed a break and made their way back to their area. Margaery and Dickon had left them all a little earlier and were already sitting in one of the chairs with their tongues down each other’s throats. Dany didn’t miss the way Robb’s jaw tensed when he noticed.

“We’re gonna go grab refills, you want anything?” Jon asked her with Grey at his side.

“I’ll come with you” Missy jumped in before Dany could answer. It took everything in her not to laugh. Before she could move to Arya or one of the other girls, Val was moving to sit by her side. Dany wasn’t sure how to take it, but she’d play it as she went.

“I may have misjudged you” Val started. Dany gave her a look to continue. “It’s obvious that you care about Jon. I’m not sure how much he’s told you about our relationship, but we were best friends more than anything, and for a very long time, so I still find myself trying to protect him, despite me hurting him myself. But he seems happy”

“He is. We are. And I have every intention to keep it that way”

“I hope so, he deserves it”

“He does. I’m glad one of you sees that now”

“I’ve always known it, I just...”

“You just thought he’d find that happiness with you and not someone else”

“I thought so for a very long time. But when Jon came back from his tours he was very different. It’s no excuse for what I did, but it changed things between us. And now he’s different again. The way he is with you, he wasn’t like that with me”

“How so?” Dany knew she was playing with fire, but she was interested to know more about Jon’s past.

“We would never touch each other in public. He hated PDA. We made fun of each other, we were more like friends. Most of the time he seemed annoyed with me and acted like he couldn’t wait to get away from me, but he can’t seem to stay away from you. And TMI, but our sex life was boring and it didn’t happen very often. From what I’ve been told and seen for myself, that’s not the case with you two. He wore the same jeans and t-shirts every day and you have him walking around in suits that probably cost thousands of dollars.”

“They do” Dany smiled, and Val did too. “Val, can I be frank?”

“Something tells me you would even if I said no”

“You may know me better than I thought” Dany smirked. “You and Jon have known each other since you were children from my understanding. And you were his best friend before anything else. It’s hard to turn something like that into something more if you’re not sure about it. And you were both young when it became more. You were probably each other’s firsts of just about everything. It’s nearly impossible to have a healthy sex life if you don’t communicate with your partner about the things you do and don't like, the things you want and the things you need.” Dany shrugged.

She couldn’t believe she was having _this_ conversation with _this_ woman. Maybe she was getting too good at pretending to be drunk. And Val was definitely plenty in her cups. “Anyway, my point is...it sounds to me like Jon checked out of the relationship long before you did what you did. So it’s not so much about you or what you did, but more about the fact that Jon has grown up, and as people grow up, they realize that things they wanted and needed in their teens are not the same things they want and need as an adult. And for the record, when I met Jon he was wearing a custom Armani suit and his side of our closet is full of plenty more that he had before we met, so that part has nothing to do with me” she laughed.

“That may be true, but it also has a lot to do with you. I know you’re not the first girl Jon has been with since he moved here. At first I thought you’d manipulated him. What would a girl like you want with a guy like Jon? But you’ve seemed to turn him into the best version of himself.”

“I think that the Jon you knew is not the same as my Jon. Because if you knew him like I know him, you’d know exactly why a girl like me, or any girl for that matter, would want a guy like Jon. I haven’t turned him into anything. The man he is today is the same man he was when I met him”

Val sighed. Dany could see that she was getting to her. She wasn’t trying to be mean or upset her. She just wanted her to see that Jon had moved on. And maybe if she could figure that out and let him go, that would patch up one more hole in the bridge between him and his family.

“You still love him don’t you?”

“There’s no use loving someone you know you’ll never have”

“But you do anyway” it wasn’t a question.

“I will always have love for him. He’s a good man. But I think I just feel jealous of him. Like I hate myself for letting him go. Or like I’m going to be punished for life for what I did to him...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be saying all this to you”

“I don’t mind”

“When Robb and I first hooked up, I was drunk. I had no intentions of being with him. But then Jon left and I was miserable. So I just kept doing it. We stopped for a while, but it was just convenient. And I’d be lying if I said that part of me enjoyed that he reminded me of Jon, and I wished that Jon would have been with me the way Robb was. But after a while I did start to feel things. But when he proposed, part of me said yes because I wanted Jon to find out and maybe change his mind about us. But then he came home with you by his side and it all just came crashing down on me...

Then I found out about what Robb did while he was here, and I felt like I had my way out. I mean no one wants to be with a cheater obviously. And I know you probably think I am one, but I’m not. I made a mistake one time and that was it. But when Robb and I were apart, I missed him. So we decided to give things a try again, but it’s all different now”

Jon was coming back towards her now, thank the gods, and she could see worry in his eyes when he saw who she was talking to. He sat on the other side of her hesitantly. He handed her a drink and she froze, but she looked to Missy and she was giving her a thumbs up, so she took a sip. No alcohol.

Jon was sitting close to her and put a hand at the small of her back. Drunk Dany would make light of the situation, probably say something she shouldn’t have, and be done with it, so that’s what she’d do. “Baby, Val is sorry for what she did. She understands that you’re a different person now, and that you’ve moved on. She’s moved on, or she’s working on it. So you’re going to forgive her and we’re going to have a fresh start, okay?”

“Alright?” Jon smiled at her and shook his head.

“And _you_ Val are going to get your ass up and go talk to Robb. If Robb is the man you want to be with now, tell him what you want. Tell him what you _need_. If he can’t give it to you, there are plenty of men out there who will. It just won’t be this one” she laughed at herself and patted Jon’s thigh. “He’s got a busy enough schedule giving me what I want” she laughed some more, and Jon and Val were laughing too.

“Okay love I think that’s enough” Jon chuckled again.

“Thank you Daenerys, really” Val finished, and Dany waived her off pushing her in Robb’s direction.

“You’re quite literally the woman of my dreams” Jon brought her attention back to him.

Drunk Dany would say something inappropriate. Hells, sober Dany probably would too. She pivoted into him and tossed her legs over his, and her arms around his neck, her drink in one of them. “And tell me Mr. Stark, what happens in these dreams of me?”

“Mmm I might have to show you later”

“Even better” she kissed his cheek.

“I love you. Only you. More than anything. You know that right?”

“Of course I do baby” she pressed her lips to his, soaking it all in. “But…Val told me that you and her had boring sex, and that you rarely gave it up. So I’m just going to warn you now, if you ever do that to me, I will end you” she smirked.

“Seven fucking hells she must be trashed”

“What? Is that not true?”

“Oh it’s true, but to tell that to the woman I’m marrying is a bit much”

Dany shrugged “I’m glad she did” she moved in closer to him. “I needed to know that I’m the only one that can drive you completely mad with want. That I’m the only one that you truly desire. That I’m the only one that can make you cum like the whole world is crashing down around us and all you care about is being inside of me” she said seductively in his ear.

“Fuck, Dany” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back to her then. “You know you are” he squeezed her thigh. She giggled and tried to move to get up but he grabbed her legs before she could. “Don’t move” he spoke softly. She wasn’t sure why at first, but then he glanced quickly at his pants, and she caught on.

Her thoughts from earlier popped in her head, and she just couldn’t resist. She sat their drinks aside and got up and pulled Jon up with her, moving to stand in front of him and they weaved their way through the crowd before they eventually got to the bathroom. She pulled Jon with her into a stall and pushed him up against the door after closing it.

Her mouth was on his and she was thanking all the gods that it at least appeared to be a clean bathroom. She apparently wasn’t as classy as she thought, at least not when it came to taking care of him. She never imagined she’d be the girl on her knees in a bathroom stall at a bar sucking her fiancé’s cock, but there she was.

“I cannot believe you just did that” Jon managed to get out as he attempted to pull himself back together.

Dany grinned “Can’t you though?”

“Aye” Jon smirked and buttoned his pants back up, leaving his shirt untucked. The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. Val and Robb seemed to be getting along better, Margaery had left with Dickon at some point, so had Dorreah and Yara. Ros had been taking shots with Tormund all night competing for who could drink the most, so Dany was sure they’d both left, separately of course. Hopefully Gilly wouldn’t be too upset with them for letting Tormund get trashed.

Eventually the rest of them were all ready to go. They’d ditched the limos for two of Dany’s SUV’s and Barry drove her and Jon, Missy and Grey, and Arya and Gendry back to their place, and the rest of them to the loft.

When they were finally settled in bed, Jon repaid her favor and then some.

The next day they’d be heading to Dragonstone for their rehearsal dinner and finishing up any last minute touches. There were a few things Dany needed to finish up at work, so she got ready and snuck out before Jon woke up. She texted him and told him to pick her up when they were heading out and had Jorah take her in.

She got to her building around 7AM and Jon eventually texted her that he was getting ready and would be there to get her at 10AM. That was plenty of time for her. Their dresses and suits had all already been delivered to the island. Missy had picked up their rings. Things were falling into place. Dany had been working on her vows for weeks, as had Jon. She just had to focus on work for just a couple hours.

Finally she’d finished and it was time for her to go. Jon had texted her that he was waiting out front for her. Normally he’d come up to walk with her, but she assumed he probably had a lot of their things in the car.

She still wasn’t feeling nervous. But she was running through checklists in her head over and over all day every day. Knowing she wouldn’t have time to change or anything, she’d gotten ready that morning. She’d went with a white lace bodysuit, white dress pants, and a white blazer. She left her hair down and curly just like the night before but braided some of it out of her face. She wore her signature red lipstick.

Sure enough Jon was parked out front standing by the passenger door waiting for her. She could see his jaw tense and his eyes grow when he saw her. “Gods Daenerys” he pulled her into him and started to button up her blazer. She laughed. “Jon, you can’t see anything”

“I know that, I’m doing this for me. We won’t make it to Dragonstone if I don’t cover you up”

She giggled again. “Alright, lets go”

Bags in tote they finally made it to the island in what seemed like hours, but was actually about a forty-five minute drive of Jon ogling her the entire time.

It was spring time, her favorite season to be on Dragonstone. The flowers were all bloomed, the waves were calm, it wasn’t too hot or too cold. It was perfect.

All of Jon’s family and Dany’s people had gotten settled into their rooms they’d be staying in. They’d moved the flower delivery to the morning of the wedding, and the florist had their own team to put them in place so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. She and the girls finished the centerpieces and Jon and the guys started moving chairs outside.

Around 6PM everyone was there and ready to run through their rehearsal, and the caterers arrived to serve dinner in one of the formal dining rooms.

They made their way down to the cliffs where the ceremony would be. Everyone that wasn’t part of the wedding sat in the chairs and Missy quickly took over.

“Alright, so the guys will get ready in the study away from us ladies. Jon will come out first and walk with Lyanna and there will be a place reserved for her in the front. Then Tormund will walk with Margaery, and then myself with Grey. Finally Dany will come out from that platform there” she pointed back up to the castle. “Barry will walk her down, and then he will give her away to Jon. You two will say all of your mushy things to each other, you kiss, we clap, end of story. Shall we?”

Dany laughed. “We shall. Let’s go”

They ran through it twice, and after about a half hour, they were done, simple as that. They also discussed the plan for after the wedding. They would take pictures with the wedding party and then family and then she and Jon would go on their own. Afterwards they’d go into their reception for their first dance. Dany would escape then to change into her second dress, and the reception will go on.

The entire time Dany was just trying to figure out when and where would be the best time to tell Jon about their baby.

The dinner went well, they all drank and ate and laughed. Missy continued to cover for her with drinks. There was excitement around the room about what was to come the next day. Everyone was happy.

The next she knew, Barry was clearing his throat and standing. “I know you two have time set aside for speeches tomorrow, but I’ll be quite busy I assume, and I’d rather say what I have to say with just your families around us…” his eye’s met Dany’s.

“Daenerys, I know I’m not your father. I’d never want to take his place. But I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. When we lost your family, I worried for years about you being alone. I watched you push almost everyone away. I still remember the first time I met Jon. He came out of the elevator stuttering and shaking in his boots looking for you. I remember chuckling to myself after he walked away thinking ‘by the gods she’s going to eat him alive’” everyone laughed, and Dany smiled up at Barry.

“But I learned quickly what a good man he was. I’ve watched him stick by you and love you, even when you’re being the stubborn woman we all know you can be. I’ve watched you fall in love with him and open your heart back up. You’re the closest thing to a daughter to me and I’m honored to get to watch you marry tomorrow. And you chose well picking Dragonstone. Your family is here with you too and they’re just as proud. And they would love Jon just as much as we all do. So cheers, to Jon and Daenerys” he smiled at Dany, and she was crying by that point. Jon squeezed her hand in his lap and kissed her temple.

Everyone held up their glasses and toasted to them. Dany got up and went around to hug Barry. She wanted so badly to tell him about their baby. But she didn’t want any more people to know before Jon did. So she held him tight and whispered thanks to him and told him that she loved him, and that he may not be her father by blood, but that he was as close as it came.

Missy cut in once more and told them they all had a busy day tomorrow, so they should all go to bed. So they did. Jon and Dany went against tradition again and stayed together in Dany’s room. Everyone knew there was no chance in getting them to sleep apart.

Dany lit the fire in the room, the evenings in the spring time got a bit chilly on Dragonstone. Jon sauntered over to her and unbuttoned her white blazer, revealing the white lace underneath once more. She giggled and moved to unbutton his white dress shirt.

His tight black suit pants and white dress shirts had become sort of his signature look as of late. He could pull it off like no one else, so Dany didn’t mind. The fabrics hugged his taut muscles and god-like ass.

His shirt was unbuttoned and pulled from his pants, his belt buckle undone, his button open and the zipper down. Her hands slid down his arm until she reached his watch and unclasped it to set on the bedside table. They’d both already toed off their shoes, and Jon had already slid her blazer off her shoulders, and unbuttoned and dropped her pants.

She knew they should probably wait, build some excitement for their wedding night, but she didn’t need that. She needed to relieve herself of the stresses of the wedding. She needed to feel him. She needed to distract herself from the news of the little person growing inside her. It wasn’t the time. She wanted it to be perfect.

So instead, she pushed Jon onto his back on the bed and worked her way out of the bodysuit, and she wore nothing underneath. She climbed over him, taking his hands into hers and rubbing them down her body. She straddled his waist, his cock already hard between them.

She pushed his hands up above his head and held them there, rolling her hips over him, her arousal spreading over his thick length. She took his mouth in a bruising kiss, wanting to savor every moment. This would be the last time they’d make love unmarried.

She let go of one of his hands long enough to feel for his cock and line it up to her center before plunging down onto him, slowly taking him fully inside her. Jon let out a deep breath. She kissed him once more, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away. She moved to kiss his jaw, then down his neck, and then she laid wet kisses over his chest. Every scar getting its own attention before she made her way back up to his lips.

She began moving in a punishing rhythm, wanting to bring him to his edge and jump over with him. She let his hands go and sat up, pressing her hands to his chest as she continued bouncing on his cock. His hands gripped her thighs, his breaths became ragged. “Oh Dany…yes baby, don’t stop” he moaned.

She fell back over him and his hands went around her back, one grabbing roughly into her ass, and his lips went to her throat. She thrusted wildly and let out her own pants and moans as the hilt of him rubbed over her clit.

His hands went into her hair and he brought her mouth back to his and her orgasm crashed through her. Her body started to go tingle and Jon made up for her movements, thrusting up into her from below and soon after he was meeting his end as well, spilling every bit of him inside her.

Dany laid over him, her head resting over his heart as they caught their breaths. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her as she listened to his heart slow. It was quiet, peaceful.

“We’re getting married tomorrow” he finally broke their silence.

“Yes, we are” she smiled.

“Are you freaking out?” He asked, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“No, not at all. I’m excited”

“Aye, me too. I can’t wait for you to be my wife”

“Aye. And you my husband” she chuckled, and Jon laughed and gave her backside a little slap.

She couldn’t wait. Not only to marry him, but also to tell him that he was going to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it’s all happening for our lovers now! 😍😭 Any of you get emotional reading this? Not gonna lie I CRIED a couple times writing this haha. A few of you put the pieces together over the last couple chapters with Dany being emotional, hangry, and needing Jon and his man parts a little more than usual if that’s even possible for these two 😂 but it’s baby time! 
> 
> I know I skipped out on a few smut parts this chapter. I think you all can probably agree I needed a little break after last chap haha.
> 
> I have ALL the plans to explore how these two handle pregnancy and parenthood while trying to maintain their busy business lives. But first, prepare for all the wedding day feels next chap 😍 I’ve been planning on having it strictly from Dany’s POV, but I’ve also been thinking about another split chap, so we’ll see! How will Jon react to Dany’s big news?
> 
> Love love LOVE all your love for this fic. Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, I enjoy reading your thoughts on this story more than anything! 
> 
> PS - I think I have finally decided on my next fic and have started outlining it. My brain is scrambling for a title, so maybe, just MAYBE you'll see that happening soon!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding Day! ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or has it been a dry week in this tag? I need a good Jonerys fix, and I figured you all probably did too, so I hustled this out as quick as I could. I did decide to go ahead and split POV's this chap, so the hearts will tell you when it's changing! 
> 
> Warning - all the feels ahead lol! 
> 
> I did proofread MOST of this, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes lol! Mood board by me as always. Shout out to the wonderful @jonerystargaryens on insta on the Jonerys edit ♥️

Dany woke easily that morning. She hadn’t slept much throughout the night, her anticipation running her brain wild. Jon was tossing and turning most of the night, so she figured he was feeling much the same. It was also rather warm due to the fireplace that they’d both been too lazy to get up and shut off.

But she had apparently fell into a deep enough sleep for Jon to slip out of bed and the room without her waking. She rolled over to find him gone, and in his place a bouquet of red roses and a note.

_Good Morning Gorgeous_

_Happy Wedding Day!_

_I’m under strict orders to stay clear of you until the wedding, but I wanted you know that I love you, and I can’t wait to marry you. See you at the alter my love._

_-Jon_

Dany smiled, wishing she was waking up to Jon’s unruly curls and roaming hands instead, but she supposed this was the next best thing. She sent him a quick text.

 **Happy wedding day baby! Thank you for the flowers. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to be your wife. See you up there my love, I’ll be the one in the dress** 😘

Jon replied with the same kissy face emoji and before she could even try to get out of bed, Missy was barging in, uncaring that she was still wrapped up naked in the sheets. “It’s wedding day” she nearly screamed. She was way too cheery for how early it was. She jumped in bed beside her and Dany moved her roses and note from Jon to the bedside table.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel...this is going to sound cheesy but...have you ever put a puzzle together?”

“I mean sure, years ago maybe”

“When I was a child, I would do puzzles with my mother. I remember how happy and excited I would get when I could finally put the last piece in, like I’d finally got it all right. It just clicked in so perfectly. That’s how I feel.” Dany smiled.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Missy giggled.

Dany laughed with her. “It’s him! I still don’t know what it is, maybe I never will. But everything about him is just perfect, at least to me. He’s my missing puzzle piece.”

“Well I’m glad you found it”

“And what about you and Grey? Is he yours?”

“I don’t care how amazing Grey is Dany, I could never turn into the mush Jon has made you into” she laughed. “But yes, I find him quite perfect as well”

“He’s definitely my favorite”

“I’d hope so considering how much you pay him” they both laughed some more.

The wedding wasn’t until the early evening. Dany and Jon both wanted it to start right as the sun began to set. Not only for the views but also because it’d cool down outside a little bit by then. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right.

But Dany knew there was still so much to be done. The flowers, she wanted to do one last walk through, her hair, her make-up, the dress. But there was one other place that was calling to her. Her family. She didn’t want to be sad on a day that was supposed to be so happy. But she wanted to be with them in the only way she knew how anymore on what would be one of the most important days of her life.

“Have the florists arrived?”

“Yes, they’re already getting things set. They’ve assured me the weather is perfect and they will not wilt so you don’t have to worry. They should be done in the next hour or two and then we can go over everything once more. In the meantime, the girls are all waiting to have brunch with you. Once that’s done, you can go and visit your family, and then we’ll start hair and make-up”

“You know me so well”

“I do” Missy grinned arrogantly, causing Dany to smile and shake her head.

“I may not say it enough, but I’m truly grateful for you. You’ve been my rock since they passed and you’ve stood by me through everything. You literally keep my head on my shoulders some days. I would honestly be lost without you” Dany confessed, holding back happy tears, thankful to have someone as amazing as Missy by her side.

“My niece or nephew is making you extremely emotional and I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to handle months of this” Missy chuckled and wiped at her eyes. “But I love you D, I’ll be by your side no matter what, you know that.”

“I really wish you’d let me promote you to something more than my assistant”

“You and I both know I make more money than every other person in that building aside from you. Besides, what position is better than the right hand to the most powerful woman in Westeros and Essos combined?”

Dany laughed then. She may be right. She pulled Missy into a hug.

“I know you’re naked under these sheets Daenerys, not that I care, but it seems odd to be the one cuddled up with you in bed while you’re nude on the morning of your wedding” she burst into laughter.

Dany groaned and rolled to move off the bed, pulling the sheet with her. “I suppose I should get dressed. Best not keep the ladies waiting. The Stark women will be barging in here any minute if we don’t get going.” She joked.

She dressed in some jean shorts and a white short sleeve button up shirt, knowing she’d need something she wouldn’t have to pull over her hair later. She slipped on some sandals. As much as she wanted to be barefoot, the onyx stone flooring of the castle had a cool chill thanks to the morning air coming in through the windows.

Her hair was down and wavy. She decided against make-up, keeping a fresh face for later when Loras would come and put her “real” face on, as he’d say. And considering all the tears she’d shed in the last week, happy ones of course, she knew there was likely more to come, so she decided on glasses instead of contacts.

She and Missy made their way to one of the sitting rooms where Lyanna, Margaery, Sansa, Arya, and a few others including even Val were sitting around a round table. They all whistled and clapped as they entered and Dany blushed and smiled.

She took a seat next to Lyanna, with Missy on her other side. The caterers from the night before were hired to serve the rehearsal dinner, brunch for the wedding day, the dinner at the reception, and then another brunch for the day after.

Dany noticed there were mimosas already served at each place setting and panicked. Likely reading her face, Missy leaned into her and whispered “it’s alright” and Dany gave her a slight nod. She decided then that Missy would be rewarded with lots of vacation time after all she’d done in the last week to help hide her secret.

Since she and Jon had decided so _conveniently_ to get married the weekend before awards season and spring fashion week, they’d decided they’d wait to take a honeymoon in the summer time. Dany was even more okay with that now given they’d probably need one last trip to relax before their little one arrived.

All the girls dug in and ate their meals. Dany thought to herself how lucky she’d been so far to not have any morning sickness. Yet. She had so many questions. How far along was she? When did they conceive the baby? Was he or she okay? Was it a boy or a girl? As much as she tried to not think about it and enjoy their wedding day, she couldn’t wait to share all of her curiosity with Jon.

She still had her worries, of course, but Missy and Lyanna were right, even Kinvara too. All she could do was try and have a happy and healthy pregnancy. She couldn’t dwell on the what ifs. If she and Jon were meant to have this baby, they would. And she couldn’t imagine anyone more deserving of being a father than Jon.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Lyanna at her side. “How are you faring today dear?”

“Good. I’m excited. I’m just trying to take it all in. I’ve read and heard that many people don’t get to actually enjoy their wedding day because they’re so busy focusing on the schedule and the details and entertaining. So I’m trying not to do that” she smirked.

“That’s why she has me” Missy joked, and all the girls laughed.

“Have you finished your vows?” Lyanna asked.

“Yes, but every time I read over them I change something or get the urge to toss them and start over. I know Jon’s will be better and I’m quite competitive” she chuckled.

“Yes, you’ve turned him into quite the bloody poet” Lyanna added, and they all laughed again. “Vows are nothing but a love letter dear. Write how you feel about him. Pretend that it’s just the two of you in a room and write what you’d say to him.”

“Don’t tell her that, she’ll end up writing about all the inappropriate things she’d like to do to him.” Missy cut in, and Dany slapped her shoulder “Missy!” Surprisingly Lyanna burst into laughter and the rest of them followed. They all carried on with their meal and then stayed after for a while talking.

Eventually one of Dany’s housekeepers came into the room. She was an older woman, another person that had been with their family since she was a child. Dany had offered to pay for her to go back to Essos with her family and start a new life, but she told Dany that she was her family, she’d been with them since she was nearly a child herself and would rather stay.

She only spoke Valyrian, and Dany didn’t mind. “Daenerys, the florist is ready for you”

Only she and Missy understood what she said. Missy clapped excitedly. “Ready?” She asked. Dany nodded and they said their goodbyes to all of the girls except for Lyanna and Margaery who came long with them. Missy stopped at her room and grabbed her iPad, knowing Dany would likely ask for a few tweaks.

They started in the great hall where the reception would be and after a while made their way out to the cliff side where the ceremony would be. Everything was perfect, and Dany found nothing that needed changed. She’d never been one to believe in fairytales, but if she had, she’d be in one right then.

When she made it up to the front of the seating, she eyed the photos of her family she’d picked out to sit on the chairs in the front row on the bride’s side. There were candles sat on the seats. All the candles throughout the entire wedding would be lit shortly before they’d begin. She ran her fingers over her mothers photo.

Missy took her other hand and squeezed, always there by her side. Dany wished more than anything that her family could be with her, on this day of all days. But she had Missy, she had Barry and Jorah, and she had Jon. And they had their baby. She’d have a family of her own.

“Do you want to go see them now?” Missy said softly.

Dany nodded. It was as good of time as she was going to get. Lyanna and Margaery hugged her and they parted, saying they were off to find the guys who were somewhere on the other side of the castle thanks to Missy. She’d organized their own brunch and things for them to do after.

Missy walked with her off to the mausoleum. Dany grabbed some white roses from the florist to take with her. After a long walk, they made it to the door. Missy waited outside for her while she went in. It felt ominous just stepping into. She took a few steps towards the middle of the room where her parents and brother were.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw that there were already flowers left there, red and white roses. She figured maybe it was Barry. She sat the flowers she brought on top of the others and sat on the dark marble bench that sat in front of them.

It felt stupid to sit and talk to the dead. But she believed they could hear her. Rather she was here, or out on a normal day, they were always with her. But she still told them everything. That it was her wedding day, that she was marrying the most amazing man, that she was happy, and that she was going to have a baby.

She imagined her mother holding her newborn baby in her arms, being the doting grandmother she was sure she would have been. Her father being the typical man too afraid to hold the tiny babe. She wasn’t sure how Viserys would have reacted, but she knew Rhaegar would have loved being an uncle.

She was thankful she’d come before doing her make up because her emotions were once again getting the best of her. She stood and ran her fingers over the cool stone that her family’s names were carved into. And then she said goodbye.

Missy hugged her as soon as she came out. She held her for as long as Dany needed her to. And then she finally righted herself. She sniffled and wiped her tears. Missy took her hands. “Are you alright?”

Dany nodded. She felt lighter, despite everything. She was ready to see Jon. She missed him. _How pathetic_ she thought to herself. She’d become one of _those_ women that pine after their lover and cant stand to be away from them. But she was okay with that.

She and Missy made their way back up to her room where Melisandre and Loras were waiting to get started on her hair and make-up. She smiled at the thought that in just a few hours, she’d be marrying her soulmate, and then she’d finally tell him about their little miracle.

After what seemed like a life time of sitting in a chair fidgeting with her fingers, tapping her feet, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself while Mel and Loras finished her hair and make-up, they were finally done. Mel had put in some extensions to make her hair a little longer and fuller. It was curled and she’d done a few intricate braids from the front to the back to keep hair out of her face. Loras kept the makeup light, she didn’t want anything too dramatic.

Missy looked at her in the mirror over her shoulder. “You look beautiful love”

“Thank you” Dany smiled.

“Now, I have some things for you” Missy grinned mischievously. She came around to face her and had several boxes in her hands. She sat them down on a table next to her and opened the first one.

“Something old” she smiled sadly. It was Dany’s mother’s tiara that she’d worn to her wedding to Dany’s father. She placed the tiara softly on Dany’s head and it fit perfectly. The metal was dark and it was covered in diamonds.

“Something new” she opened the next box. It was a diamond bracelet and it sparkled in the light. “It’s from Jon, of course” she smiled as she put it on Dany’s wrist.

“Something borrowed” Missy pulled her ring off her finger. It was a simple white gold band that she’d gifted Missy years ago for good luck. It had a small butterfly engraved on the inside to remind her of her home. “For good luck” she winked.

“And something blue” she opened the last box with a raise of her eyebrow. It was a dark blue lace garter with tiny diamonds encrusted into it. “It’s Jon’s favorite color” she smirked as she lifted Dany’s leg to slide it up onto her thigh, “and yes, the diamonds are real so I would suggest you keep the removal of this confined to your bedroom” she laughed, and Dany did too.

“Are you ready to put your dress on?”

Dany nodded. She took another deep breath. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn’t having second thoughts, she wasn’t scared, but she was nervous. She moved to stand in front of the large full length mirror and Missy brought her dress over. The other girls were in the room too and they all stopped what they were doing to come and help.

Lyanna was still off with Jon, so it was Missy and Margaery who helped her into the large dress. It was white and strapless. It hugged her waist and flowed out from her hips. There were multiple layers of silk, tulle, and lace and diamonds were sewn into it. It was long and covered her feet. The train wasn’t too long, and she’d decided against a veil.

She’d already had Missy help her into her corset away from everyone else, knowing they’d probably have to get it as tight as they could, but not _too_ tight. She slipped out of her shirt and shorts and stepped into the dress and Missy pulled it up. She had to work at the zipper for a moment, but it went up.

Dany let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, and hoped no one noticed her worry. It took Missy another couple minutes to lace up the back, the ribbon would cover the zipper. They adjusted things as needed until Dany felt secure in the dress, everything was in place, it wasn’t slipping, itching, or revealing anything it shouldn’t.

She took one more breath and looked up into the mirror and ran her hands over the fabrics. It was perfect.

“Do. Not. Cry” Missy said, nearly through gritted teeth.

She smiled and pulled herself together. Missy and Margaery slipped into their dresses much easier than she had. They were long, also strapless, and dark red. One look at the clock told her it was almost time.

Lyanna slipped into the room and gasped. “Oh Daenerys. You look beautiful darling”

“Thank you” Dany smiled. Lyanna had the bouquets in her hand. She handed the two smaller ones to Missy and Margaery, and the larger one to Dany. She felt something on the stems and looked down to see that it had a charm on it with a picture of her family.

“I had it made for you. So they could be with you on your way to Jon” Lyanna smiled.

Dany teared up again but before she could say anything Missy was coming to her rescue. “No, no, no. None of that” she dabbed at Dany’s eyes. Lyanna giggled “I’m sorry dear”

Dany nodded and smiled. “Thank you”

“I would never wish to replace your mother Daenerys, but I couldn’t have picked anyone better for my son, and I’ll be happy to call you my daughter” she squeezed Dany’s free hand. Dany nodded again and squeezed her hand. She wanted to say more, but she knew she couldn’t without crying, and she was sure Lyanna knew that.

And finally, it was time.

♥️

Jon was buttoning up his suit jacket when his mother came into the study full of all his closest guy friends, Robb, and Davos. She had a couple boxes with her. “You look handsome son” she pinched his cheek. He smiled and shook his head. “These are from Daenerys. I just came from seeing her. She looks absolutely gorgeous Jon.”

“She usually does” he smirked and took the boxes. Something told him he’d be nearly re-dressing by the time he was done opening them. The first one was a new watch. It was all matte black. He shook his head grinning as he swapped it out for the one he was already wearing. The next one held new cuff links, also black, with the day’s date engraved in them.

The next was a tie, black silk, similar to the black one he already had on, but he could see the silver stitching on the inside that said “I love you. -Daenerys”. He smiled and sighed. “The woman does love to undress me” he chuckled as he unbuttoned his jacket and vest to switch his tie. And the last box was a pocket square that was also custom stitched.

_Jon, My Love,_

_Today we become one._

_I am yours, and you are mine._

_Never forget how much I love you_

_-Your Wife, Dany_

Jon smiled to himself and folded up the square and replaced the one that was already in his pocket. Jon had never been a man that would cry. Not that he cared, he just wasn’t an emotional person. But Dany brought out all of his emotions, and he highly doubted that he’d make it through the day without crying.

“It’s time darling” his mother broke him out of his thoughts. “Are you ready?” She asked, and he nodded. He held his arm out to her, and she looped hers with is. “Let’s go gentleman” he said to the guys smiling. “Barry, I believe there’s a beautiful woman waiting for you on the other side of the castle”

“Best not keep her waiting” Barry smiled and patted him on the shoulder before departing with Grey and Tormund. He was a bit jealous they’d get to see Dany before him. Jon took a deep breath and began the long trek to the cliff side where soon he’d be able to finally marry the woman of his dreams.

Jon had picked Davos to marry he and Dany. She loved the idea, and Jon couldn’t think of anyone better for the job. Neither of them were very religious so they didn’t care to have someone of faith do it. He’d rather it be someone they both cared about. Jon looked out and everyone was seated, and Davos was waiting up at the alter, so he began making his way down with his mother on his arm.

His nerves were alight, his palms were sweaty. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. But he was scared of screwing things up. He was worried about Dany, he was sure she was probably panicking. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her.

He led his mother to the first seat on his side. He didn’t really care for the sides, and no one else seemed to either. They’d all be one family at the end of the day. He looked out and saw many familiar faces. He noticed Daario, who nodded and smiled at him. Jon did the same. It was his wedding day, he’d be cordial.

That reminded him that Val was also there. She was seated next to Robb. She eyed him but he didn’t react.

He moved to stand up at the alter with Davos and put his hands in his pockets, hoping the fabric of his pants would soak up some of the sweat from his palms.

“You ready lad?” Davos asked.

“I’ve never been more ready” Jon grinned.

Dany was almost never late, so he was unsurprised when the quartet began playing music right on time. He took a deep breath and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He saw Tormund and Margaery making their way down. Margaery smiled at him before moving to stand on Dany’s side, and Tormund patted him on the back.

Missy and Grey were coming next. They seemed more enamored with each other than they were with the wedding. Jon could relate to that. Grey kissed Missy’s temple as they parted and took their places on their respective sides. Missy smiled at Jon from where she stood across from him.

Finally the music was changing, and everyone was standing, and then he saw her.

Dany’s eyes met his instantly, and he could feel his own filling with moisture. He gasped. Words couldn’t even explain how perfect she looked. The closer she got to him, the more details he noticed, and the more emotional he became. Dany smiled at him, fighting her own tears.

He lost the battle and could feel one fall down his cheek as she finally made it to him. His hands were aching to reach for her.

Everyone sat as Davos began. “We’re gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Jon and Daenerys. Marriage is the promise between two people who love, trust, honor, and respect one another. Two people who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. Who gives Daenerys’ hand on this day?”

“I do” Barristan answered and smiled at Dany before pulling her into a hug. He eventually let her go and shook Jon’s hand before taking a seat on Dany’s side.

Before he could think anything of it, Jon pulled Dany into him and kissed her softly.

“A little early lad” Davos teased. Dany giggled and reached up and wiped the tears from Jon’s cheek.

“Sorry” Jon muttered. “You look so beautiful” he said, bringing his hand to her face. Dany’s hand covered his as she leaned into his touch. She pulled away and reached back to hand Missy her bouquet before turning back to him and taking his hands in hers. “You look quite dashing yourself Stark” she smiled.

“Can we get started?” Davos joked. They both laughed and nodded.

“Welcome to my life” Missy said, and everyone laughed along.

Davos cleared his throat in an attempt to bring everyone back in. “Daenerys and Jon chose to write their own vows, so we’ll hear those first.” Davos pulled the small books they’d written their final vows in out of the pocket on the inside of his suit and handed one to each of them.

“Ladies first” Jon smiled.

Dany shook her head and grinned back up at him. She opened her little book and took a deep breath. She hesitated for a moment before closing the book and handed it back to Davos. Jon was nervous and probably looked terrified, in fear that she was about to walk away.

She pulled his hands into hers, his vows still in one of them. “Someone I love very much told me recently that vows are nothing but a love letter” she smiled and looked to Lyanna, who was crying and smiled and nodded to her. She looked back up to Jon.

“I still remember the first day we met. I was prepared to meet some stuffy business men who wanted to tell a woman how things _should_ go. But when I walked into my conference room, it was just you. You and me. You were wonderful from the very start. When I met you, the idea of love or the thought of being with one person for the rest of my life terrified me. I’d lost so much that I just shut my heart off to the idea for so long. But something about you drew me in and I probably wouldn’t have been able to stay away even if I wanted to.

“I remember the first time we kissed. It was magical, electric. I never wanted to stop. And Missy would probably say that we haven’t” she giggled, and everyone else followed. “I remember when I almost lost you, and it felt like a knife to the heart. I never want to be without you” she smiled up at him, and a tear fell. He wiped it quickly.

“I remember the first time you told me you loved me. You looked terrified of what I was going to do or say, kind of like you just did when I shut that book” she laughed again, and he did too, squeezing her hand. “I knew I loved you for days before then, but you made me feel safe enough to say it then. You always make me feel so safe”

“We have so many firsts, so many memories. I wouldn’t want to live them out with anyone but you. You make me laugh when I want to cry, you’re always there when I need you, you always say and do the right thing. You have the biggest heart, you make me feel like I can do anything, like I’m on top of the world, and I’ve realized, that when I’m with you, I am.

“I can’t wait to make so many more memories with you. I’m a woman of many accomplishments, but becoming your wife will forever be my favorite one. I vow to be the best wife I can be for you. I vow to always put you and our marriage first. And I vow to love you with my whole heart, for my whole life” she smiled up at him, and the tears were falling for both of them. They reached to wipe the other’s at the same time. Jon nodded and kissed her forehead.

He blew out a deep breath as he opened his book. “Hard to beat that” he smirked up at her. “I don’t know that I’d be able to keep it together if I wing it like that so I’m gonna stick to what I wrote” he chuckled and she laughed and nodded.

He took a deep breath and began reading. “I try to think back on the moment I fell in love with you. Maybe it was that very first day when you stole my heart with those ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in. Maybe it was when you first kissed me with your perfect soft lips. Maybe it was when I first saw your fire, when you fought for us, for our love.

“But really I think it was all those moments combined, the way you opened your heart to me like I knew you had no other. I think it was just _you_. You’re small, but you’re fierce. You can have the biggest men shaking in their boots. You’re unafraid to be yourself, hair wild and barefoot while you conquer the world” he chuckled and Dany did too as she lifted her dress to show him that she was in fact, barefoot. He couldn’t blame her, the ground was too soft for heels.

“You’re outspoken, you’re not afraid to tell me how you feel, what you need, what you want. You’re the most intelligent and determined woman I’ve ever met. You see something you want and you take it, myself included” he laughed again, and she giggled. “You face your fears head on, especially when it comes to our love. You got on a plane for me despite...” he eyed the empty seats for her family and knew he didn’t need to say more.

“Despite everything. You’ve been terrified of love your whole life but you’ve jumped in head first with me. I’m sure there are a hundred more things that I admire about you love, but we don’t have all day. So...I vow to always love every part of you, even your flaws. I vow to never try to change you or who you are. I vow to be a constant for you always. I vow to try and always be the man you fell in love with, a man that deserves you. I vow to always protect you and keep you safe. And I vow to love you with every part of me for the rest of our lives and even in death, my love for you will never end”

He realized that they were both crying, again. He rarely saw Dany cry, and it wasn’t a sight he enjoyed, but he knew these were tears of happiness. She was so open and vulnerable and he loved her even more for it. Both of their emotions seemed to be running wild.

He handed the book back to Davos and wiped her tears once more before doing the same with his own and then taking her hands.

Davos began once more. “The rings please” Jon reached to Tormund, who handed him a box that held both of their rings. He held onto Dany’s and handed his to her.

“Do you Jon, give yourself freely, and take Daenerys to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish, til’ death do you part?”

“I do” he smiled down at her. 

“And do you Daenerys, give yourself freely, and take Jon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish, til’ death do you part?”

“Yes. Yes I do” she smiled at him and nodded as a tear dropped again, and Jon caught it.

“You may now exchange rings” Davos added.

Jon steadied his breathing once more. “I, Jon, give you, Daenerys, this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you” he finished as he slid the ring on her finger.

Dany squeezed his and. “I, Daenerys, give you, Jon, this ring, as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you” she sniffled and slid the ring on his finger.

They held hands once more and looked to Davos, both getting antsy.

“Oh!” Davos pointed up a finger, snapping back into his role. “By the power vested in me by the kingdoms of Westeros, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss” he grinned.

Jon reached for Dany as she reached for him. He kissed her with everything that he had, trying to program this moment into his brain, never wanting to forget their first kiss as husband and wife. There foreheads rested against the others as everyone clapped and cheered for them. “I love you” he whispered, and cupped her cheek.

“And I love you, husband” she smirked and kissed him once more, her hands hanging onto the lapels of his suit jacket.

They walked hand in hand back up the isle. Missy and Grey followed, and Margaery and Tormund behind them. They sat off to the side while everyone made their way in to the reception aside from the few people needed for pictures. Dany had almost her entire photography team out, not wanting to miss a single moment.

They started with the larger groups and sent people in a little at a time as they finished photos until it was just the two of them left. They spent what felt like hours taking photos together before they were finally done. Dany seemed just as over it as he was. It was time for them to finally go and make their entrance into the reception.

Barry was waiting by the doors and signaled the DJ that they’d arrived. Jon took a moment to just hold Dany and kiss her over and over, this being their first moment alone to just breath for a second before they’d be thrown into entertaining again.

“Are you happy?” He asked.

“Happy seems like too little of a word to describe how I feel right now” she smiled and kissed him again.

“I know the feeling” he grinned. “Have I mentioned how fucking gorgeous you look” he nearly growled in her ear.

“You have. Many times.” She smirked, her fingers fumbling at the back of his neck, unable to run her fingers through his hair thanks to it being cut short and slicked back. “And you, husband, look like a damned god in this suit. I must say, the designer knows her stuff” she winked.

Jon chuckled. He wished they could escape off to their room and have their own celebration. And the look in Dany’s eyes told him she was thinking much the same. But the announcement going overhead told them there was no time, at least not for now.

“It is my pleasure to introduce you all to the newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. Stark”

The doors were opening and they were waltzing through all their loved ones to the dance floor. The slow tune of _Can’t Help Falling in Love With You_ by the King himself began playing over the speakers, he and Dany both wanted a classic.

“Please step off the dance floor while these lovers share their first dance as husband and wife”

Jon took Dany back into his arms as they began gliding around the dance floor to the song. All eyes were on them, but he didn’t care. He only had eyes for her. Especially today.

She still seemed a little nervous, maybe she was still worried about things running on schedule. He hoped it had nothing to do with them being married now. But she didn’t seem bothered by that, so he wouldn’t let it bother him either.

They stole little kisses and grins throughout their dance. When the song was over everyone clapped once more and the song drifted into something a little more upbeat.

“If everyone would please take their seats, dinner will be served momentarily. The bride and groom will be taking a quick leave and will return shortly”

Jon knew this break was so that Dany could change. She’d picked out a second suit for him, but he’d declined. One suit was enough, so he’d wait for her downstairs while she got changed. But then...

“Come with me” she whispered in his ear as they slipped out of the great hall, taking his hand in hers. She didn’t have to tell him twice.

Missy, Mel, and Loras followed to help Dany, but she stopped them and whispered something to Missy. She nodded and rolled her eyes grinning. Jon wasn’t sure what that was all about, but he had a good idea. After what seemed like hundreds of stairs, they finally made it back to her room. Or was it their room now?

“No one is taking me out of this dress but you” she turned to him smirking after shutting and locking the door. He shot her a devilish grin as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

He eventually reluctantly broke away from her and circled her like she was his prey. He supposed sometimes she was.

“Mrs. Stark, you may have to guide me through this” he spoke gruffly, eyeing all the intricate ties of her dress.

He could see the smirk by the way her cheeks rose. “Start with the laces at the back, pull the ribbon out entirely as you go”

He ran his fingertips down her bare arms before moving to the laces at her backside. He fingered them slowly, not wanting to ruin any part of this dress he knew she’d worked so hard on. Finally the silk ribbon came free.

“Before you unzip, take this please. There’s a box for it over there” she handed him the tiara from her head. He took it carefully and moved to lay it in the box. “This new?”

“It was my mothers. It’s my something old.” She smiled.

“Hmm, and I got your something new. Something borrowed?”

She held up her hand to show him a ring on her right hand. “Missy’s” she took it off and handed it to him, and he placed it in the ring box that was still in his pocket so they didn’t lose it, and sat it on a nearby table.

“And something blue?” He asked.

She smirked then. “Keep going and you’ll find it”

He bit his lip and made his way back to her.

“Unzip, and then you’ll have to unlace what’s underneath”

“Gods” he whispered as he slowly unzipped the dress. Even with it unzipped, it didn’t fall off. She moved to push it down over her hips and then tip toed out of it. She was wearing a white corset, and white lace underwear underneath. Then he spotted the blue. A lace garter at her milky thigh.

“There’s a hanger over there” she nodded towards a rack where the dress was hung before, thankfully pulling him out of his stupor before he started drooling. He grabbed it and held it up for her as she attached the dress to it.

Once she was done, he moved to hang it back up and quickly made his way back to her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her hungrily, their tongues battling for the others. His hands began to roam down her body, and then his lips followed, kissing the soft skin of her breasts that were spilling out of the corset. She started to undress him too, pulling off his suit jacket, then his vest, and then carefully unbuttoning his shirt, torturously slow.

His mouth continued to work at her body as he pulled his hands away long enough to slip out of his shirt. Her hands were working at his belt then and he pulled away and moved to his knees as he kissed down her body, leaving open mouth kisses between her breasts, down her stomach over the corset, the tiny bit of skin between where the corset ended and the lace of her panties began.

He ran his fingers over the garter before sinking his teeth into it, biting her perfect thick thigh as he did. He heard her gasp, could feel her tremble underneath his ministrations. He smirked to himself and drug the lace down her leg with his mouth. He lifted her foot once he reached the bottom and pulled it the rest of the way off and slipped it into his pocket.

He feathered his fingertips back up her legs and grabbed handfuls of her plump little arse as he stood back up and pulled her into him, taking her mouth with his again.

He pulled away once more and turned her around and began unlacing the corset. As much as he loved the sight of her in it, he wanted to see her bare, wearing nothing but the ring on her finger that told him she was his.

Once she was out of that, he bent down once more to remove the white lace that covered her arse. She stepped out of it and he rose, his arms wrapping around her, his chest pressed to her back, he gave her nether cheek one more squeeze.

“And undressed you are _wife_ ” he whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him and jumped into his arms. “Make love to me _husband_ ”

Jon moved to lay her on the bed before standing back up to discard his pants. He knew they’d have to move quick, it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for them. But it was their wedding day, if they wanted to take some time to themselves, they should be able to.

He moved back over Dany, running his hands up her silky skin, kissing up her body as he moved. Her hands moved around his neck as he faced her. He looked her in her beautiful blue eyes, always telling him everything he needed to know. “Can you believe we’re married?”

Dany nodded and smiled and kissed him. “I love you” she whispered in his ear as her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved one hand to her thigh, the other holding him up next to her. He kissed her once more. “I love you too baby”. They kissed for what seemed like ages before he slowly filled her. She moaned into his mouth.

She always felt so perfect. So tight, so warm. He moved slowly at first, taking in every moment of it. She was his wife, she was his. One of her hands cupped his cheek, the other held on to his upper arms, squeezing every time he hit that spot inside of her.

He gripped her thigh a little harder and pushed it up just enough to give him a better angle and thrusted into her a little faster, a little harder.

“Oh, yes baby” she moaned, moving to kiss his neck, nipping just a little. She hugged him to her just a little tighter, her breasts pressing against his chest. He looked down into her eyes once more, her lips bruising from their kisses, so puffy and soft. Her pupils were blown black, eyes hooded and full of lust.

Before he could make his next move, she was rolling him onto his back, taking control. Her lips met his again in a needy kiss. She moaned as she took him once more to the hilt, thrusting up and down on him. He moved to take one of her rosy mounds into his mouth and sucked. She hissed and grabbed at his hand that was squeezing the other.

Her mouth was back on his before he could make anything of it. She began riding him frantically, and he could tell she was coming undone. He began driving up into her, holding her at the back of her neck, and his other hand moved to squeeze her arse. Moments later they were both falling into an earth shattering orgasm.

He didn’t move, giving her time to come to. He just moved his fingertips up and down her back as she hugged to his body and kissed at his neck lazily. “Is it bad that I just want to stay here for the rest of the day?” She finally broke the silence.

He chuckled. “No love, I feel quite the same” they both laughed. She peeled herself off of him, reaching for her phone on the bedside table. She must’ve left it there. He knew she was texting Missy to come up, and then she sat the phone back down and moved off of him.

He watched her retreat to the closet, unable to take his eyes off her naked body. He knew it was going to be a long night trying to keep his hands off of her.

♥️

Dany had slipped into a different pair of white lace underwear, and then wrapped a white silk robe around her. She leaned on the door frame of her closet watching her husband lay naked, ogling her from their bed. “Missy will be here soon. Can I help you back into your suit?” She smirked.

Jon sighed and pouted at her. “I suppose, although all I want to do is tear that robe off of you and ravish you”

Dany smiled and shook her head, picking his pants and boxer briefs up from the floor and handing them to him as he moved to stand. He pulled them on while she made her way around the room finding all of his other clothes he’d tossed aside. “You can leave the vest and tie” she said, holding out his dress shirt for him.

He slid his strong arms into it and then she moved to button it up, leaving a few buttons undone, tucked it into his pants and buckled his belt. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she moved her tiny fingers. She put his suit jacket on next, although she knew he’d have it back off mid-reception. It was too warm for him there.

Almost on cue, Missy knocked on the door. Dany went to let her in, and she had Mel and Loras in tote. “Told you she’d need her hair re-done” Missy threw over her shoulder at Mel. Dany smirked and shook her head. Missy had already grabbed her second dress from the rack and started pulling it out of the garment bag.

This one was shorter in the front and longer in the back. The top half was a see-through flowery lace, but covered her in all the right places, and the bottom half was a flowing tulle. The back was open aside from a few straps that went across it. She got into that one a little easier, likely since she didn’t have to wear a corset.

Jon’s eyes never left hers the entire time she got ready, he watched her hungrily as if he was going to eat her alive. At that point, she’d probably be okay with it.

Mel had to redo all of her braids, but she moved quickly and added a few more than she had before. Loras quickly touched up her makeup and Missy brought out some strapped sandals that she declined to wear for the time being, but she did remember to give her her ring back. “We need to hurry, I’m sure everyone is wondering where the hells the two of you are at” Missy said as Loras touched up Dany’s lip color.

“Actually I wanted to steal Jon away for just a little while longer so that I could give him his wedding gift” she looked at Missy knowingly. Missy hesitated for a moment, likely trying to come up with some plan in her head. Finally she nodded. “I’ll tell them you wanted photos in your other dress and that the two of you are with the photographer once more”

Dany smiled and nodded. Jon cut in then. “I really don’t need another gift love. You are enough of a gift for me” he smirked.

“Trust me, you’ll want this gift” she added.

Finally Mel and Loras were done. “We’ll go out the balcony and meet you back at the reception soon”

“Take your time” Missy smiled.

They left through the door and Missy locked it behind her. Dany held her hand out to Jon. “Come love”. He stood from the end of the bed and made his way to her, leaving her hand and pulling her into him by her waist, his thumbs brushing over the exposed skin at her back.

“What are you up to Targaryen?”

“That’s Targaryen-Stark to you baby” she smirked and gave him a quick peck. “Now let’s go” she slipped out of his arms and took his hand. She led him out to her balcony, which had steps down to one of the many long and winding stair cases that’d take them down to the beach.

“Dany the tide is crazy, we’re going to get wet”

“It’ll be fine. I need us to be where no one will hear us”

“But we just-“

“No, not for that” she giggled “although it’s not a terrible idea” she shot a devilish grin to him over her shoulder.

“Okay then what is it? Please don’t tell me you bought something crazy”

“I didn’t _buy_ anything” she smiled and shook her head. “Just be patient husband”

Jon sighed then and she giggled. It took them a few minutes but they eventually made it down to the beach. Jon left his shoes up on the steps. Dany was definitely regretting not wearing shoes by then. And Jon was right, the waves were coming up onto the shore, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t go one more second without telling him.

She turned him to face her and took his hands. She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. She could already feel the tears welling in her own and she hadn’t even started talking yet. _Damn baby hormones_.

“Dany...what’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Jon asked and reached for her, cupping her cheek. She held her hand over his and closed her eyes. “I um...I....”

“Baby you’re scaring me”

Dany shook her head and her eyes met his again. “No, no. It’s nothing bad. I just...” she took his hand from her cheek and moved it to her abdomen, where, despite her having to squeeze into her wedding dress, there was no visible change. “I’m carrying your child...our child, inside me Jon”

He gasped then and his eyes were wide. “Wha-How? You’re joking?”

Dany shook her head. “I wouldn’t”

“Gods” he whispered and a tear fell down his cheek at nearly the exact moment one fell from hers too. He got down on a knee and held her waist, pressing his forehead to her stomach for a moment before kissing there gently. He rose to his feet again and cupped her face, kissing her with every emotion known to man.

He pulled away then and his eyes met hers. “Wait, this isn’t why you said yes, is it? To marrying me?”

Dany giggled and pushed him a little. “No you idiot, I just found out on Wednesday”

“Dany you were drinking all weekend”

“No I wasn’t. Missy was helping sneak me non-alcoholic drinks”

“So who all knows?”

“Just Missy and your mother. Missy was with me when I took the tests, and your mom was with me when the doctor called to confirm the blood test”

Jon was quiet for a moment, taking it all in she was sure. “So what about your shot? And your...issues?”

“Well I apparently forgot to get my shot in January. That’s how I found out, Kinvara came to give me what I thought was my next dose. But because I missed one, it’s required that you take a test. So I did, sure it would be negative, but it wasn’t. So I took 3 more, and they were all positive too. So then Kinvara took my blood for a blood test. She called me that night and told me it was positive. That’s why your mom and I were crying when you got home.”

“Gods” he said again, running his hand through his now messy hair.

“Are you happy?” She asked, unable to read his reaction anymore.

He looked to her again, and pulled her into him, wrapping one hand around her waist, and the other cupping her jaw. “Happy? Dany I’m fucking ecstatic. I feel like my heart is about to beat right out of my chest” he chuckled, and she laughed with him. She ran her thumb over his bearded jaw.

“It’s still soon” she reminded him, not wanting to bring things down, but also wanting to make sure he knew that there was always a possibility something could happen.

“Dany...you will have this baby. We will have this baby. You’re going to be a mother”

She nodded and felt another tear run down her cheek. Jon wiped it away and kissed her cheek where it’d fell. “And you’re going to be a father” she said softly and smiled up at him.

“We’re going to have a baby” he smiled, and she nodded. He picked her up then and spun her around, smiling and kissing her. “We’re having a baby” he shouted and she laughed. She kissed him then. Softly at first and then languidly. All in one day, Jon became her husband, and the father of their unborn child.

When their lips finally parted, she couldn’t pull her eyes from his. “Aren’t you glad you came and got your gift now?”

“You and our child are the greatest gifts any man could ever ask for my love.”

“As are you” she smiled and kissed him once more.

“Gods I can’t believe we made a baby”

“Well, that’s usually what happens when people have unprotected sex. Which we’ve apparently been doing a lot of” she smirked.

“Is it too soon for me to say I told you so?” He grinned.

“Maybe a little soon” she ran her thumb over his cheek. “You’re not upset with me?”

“Why would I be upset?”

“For forgetting my shot? For not telling you sooner?”

“Baby” he nearly pouted. “I give zero fucks about your shot. If it were up to me, you’d never get one again and we’d just try and try and try for all the babies your heart could possibly desire” he laughed. “And I couldn’t think of any better moment for you to have given me this news”

Dany nodded and smiled. “Is it safe for me to assume you’re happy about this news as well?” He asked.

“The timing isn’t perfect, but I’m more than happy love. You know how much I’ve wanted this. With you. To have your little dark curly haired babies” she giggled.

He sat her down then, and placed a hand on her stomach. “No way. This one is a little girl, and she’s going to have moonlit hair like her mother. And I bet she’ll have a fire burning inside her little heart just like her mother as well” he smiled, and Dany shook her head.

“How do you know it’s a girl? I think it’s a boy.”

“I’ll be happy either way”

Jon kissed her once more and took her hand, they’d both nearly forgotten all about their wedding. They began the long walk back up the steps to their reception. “We shouldn’t tell anyone” Jon added.

“Not for a while, no”

“What should we name her?”

“Jon!” Dany slapped his arm laughing.

“Oh gods, I just realized I’ve just married you and I don’t even know your middle name” Jon looked to her in fake shock.

She giggled “I don’t have one. Although my mother used to call me Daenerys Stormborn” she laughed harder. “There was apparently a terrible storm the night I was born. My mother couldn’t get a boat to take her to Kings Landing, so I was born here on Dragonstone. She said I was like a storm myself ever since, always causing chaos” she smirked.

“You? No way” Jon added sarcastically. “I like it. Daenerys Stormborn. My fierce wife” he smiled.

Dany squeezed his hand. “And what about you? What’s your middle name?”

“Ugh” Jon groaned. “My birth certificate actually says Jonathan Benjamin Stark” he rolled his eyes. “I told my mother she should have just put Jon Benjen Stark, but she said it was too plain. But that’s what I’ve always went by. She hated it for the longest time. I think she’s just used to it now” he chuckled.

“Seven hells. We married each other without even knowing our real names” she laughed.

“Hmmm well no one could blame me for marrying you even if I didn’t know your first name love” he smirked, and she shook her head laughing. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re quite the prize yourself lover boy” she teased.

Finally they made it up to the platform that’d lead them into the great hall for their reception. Their fingers were still entangled as they walked in, and everyone cheered and clapped for them once more. They made their way around saying hello to everyone, thanking them for coming.

When they made it to Lyanna, Dany nodded to her so she’d know that she had told Jon. “Congratulations my dears. On all of this...and this” she patted Dany’s stomach. No one was close enough to have seen, Dany didn’t mind. Jon hugged his mom and she squeezed Dany’s hand.

Missy made her way over to them and hugged Dany. “Did you tell him?” She whispered in her ear. “Mhmm” Dany confirmed. “I’m so happy for you D. You both look so happy.” Dany squeezed her a little tighter then, fighting back her emotions. “Thank you Missy. I couldn’t have done all this without you”

Missy pulled away and nodded. She moved to pat Jon on the shoulder. “Congratulations Daddy” she whispered to him, and Dany giggled. Jon smiled back at Missy and said “Thanks Auntie”.

They finally got to sit down and have a meal, which Dany was thankful for, she was starving. She noticed Jon drinking water. “I don’t mind if you drink love”

“If you’re not drinking, I’m not drinking. Besides, I can help you avoid questions. We both want to avoid being drunk on our wedding night, right?” He winked.

She shook her head then. Most of their guests were on the dance floor. She noticed Margie and Dickon getting pretty handsy. Tormund and Gilly were dancing with little Sam. Lyanna and Davos were laughing in conversation at a nearby table. Robb was dancing with Val but they both looked miserable. Apparently Dany’s talk with her hadn’t helped.

She eyed Kinvara who’d brought her husband, and she winked at Dany. Most of her magazine team and department heads were there, some more of Jon’s distant family, most of his work crew, and even some people that lived on Dragonstone that had been in Dany’s life for a long time.

Grey and Missy looked more in love than ever. Dany could only hope that Missy would be the next one down the isle. Barry was standing sentinel at the door. She wished Barry would find someone to spend his time with. He’d have to retire at some point.

Sansa was drinking and laughing with Jon’s uncle Benjen and a few other family members she couldn’t remember. And then she spotted Daario, who spotted her about the same time. He was talking with Qhono who was there with his wife. And then he was making his way to her and Jon.

He took the empty seat on the other side of her. The guest tables were round but she and Jon were sat at a long table at the front of the room which Missy, Margie, Grey, and Tormund’s places were also at.

“Daenerys, Jon, congratulations” he smiled. Dany pushed her chair back a little so that he and Jon didn’t have to talk over her. “Thank you. And thank you for coming” she tried to be polite. “Of course. It was beautiful. Your dress was magnificent, I assume you designed it?” He asked, and she nodded.

“I can tell you made Jon’s suit. Anything tailored that well was made by your hands. I remember mine” he smirked.

Jon was looking to her then, and she glared at Daario. “I didn’t make yours, I altered one you bought from my line. Jon’s is custom. I designed and made it myself” she smiled and rested her hand on Jon’s thigh.

“Of course. Well, I did come over to congratulate you of course, but I also wanted to speak to Jon. In private, if we may?”

Dany rolled her eyes but looked to Jon. She wouldn’t allow it if it made him uncomfortable.

“It’s fine love” he smiled, a little bit arrogantly, which made her proud.

“I’ll go mingle. Come find me when you’re done” she smiled and kissed him softly, slowly. She was done eating anyway.

She did finally put her sandals on now that they were back on the cool floor of the castle. The bottom of her dress was still a little damp from the beach, despite Jon wringing it out as much as he could. She made her way to Missy who was now at the bar with Margie.

“If there were ever a time I needed a drink, it’d be now” she sighed. Missy eyed her curiously and she nodded to Daario and Jon deep in conversation at their table. “Oh gods” Missy said before throwing back a shot. “Sorry love. I’ll drink for both of us.” Dany laughed and shook her head. “I think your wedding is giving Grey ideas”

“Is that right?” Dany teased.

“He has those glowing ‘I want to marry you’ eyes and he’s being all doting. I can’t take it”

“Missy you love Grey”

“That doesn’t mean I want to marry him. At least not yet”

“But one day?”

“Maybe” she grimaced and threw back another shot.

Dany burst into laughter. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s ‘mush’ after all”

“Shut it”

“So what have I missed?”

“Robb has been drinking, quite a bit, he and Benjen. Val seems even more irritated than she was before. But I think there’s more likely to be drama between Robb and Dickon than there is between Val and anyone. Sansa has been eyeing Jon’s friend, I think his name is Grenn. Oh and Ellaria’s husband asked me if Grey and I would have a foursome with them, so there’s that”

Dany laughed then. “Yes, Oberyn, he’s something. He asked me once if he and Ellaria could _share me_ ”

“I hope you said no”

“I did” she laughed “I think you would know if I was hooking up with my lawyer and her husband” Dany laughed.

“I didn’t know you were fucking Daario for years. You’re full of surprises” Missy teased.

Dany feigned gagging, not wanting to relive her poor decisions. “Let’s not go there. I don’t need a reminder.”

“Should we take bets on who’s hooking up with who tonight? I mean that’s what weddings are for.” Margie finally cut in.

“Besides the obvious, I’m going to bet Robb hooks up with someone who’s not Val, I don’t think Sansa will make her move on Grenn. Ros has been drinking with Jon’s lawyer all night, so I’m gonna say that’s happening. And my big money is on Jorah and Mel” Missy said.

Dany laughed again. “Okay, so then who is it gonna be for Robb? Will Val catch them? And should we help Sansa out?”

“Sansa’s hot. Maybe I’ll keep her for myself” Marg added with her signature smirk, obviously already feeling her buzz.

Missy and Dany laughed. “I’m gonna say Talisa for Robb, and Val will catch them. They’re staying in the castle, are they not?”

“They are” Dany confirmed.

“Here, drink this” Missy handed her a glass of what looked like white wine, but she knew it wasn’t. “You’re drawing attention with the water” she said low enough where Marg wouldn’t hear. Dany took it and looked back over to Jon. The conversation seemed to be going fine, so she’d stop worrying. “May I?” She heard a voice behind her, and she turned to face who ever it was, and it was Robb, holding his hand out to dance with her.

She took it and smirked, shaking her head. “Something tells me you’re going to be trouble for me tonight”

“Daenerys! Whatever do you mean?” Robb feigned innocence and she laughed. They made it out onto the dance floor and began swaying, Robb’s hand staying high on her back. “So, I hear you’re giving out advice these days?”

Dany chuckled. “Your fiancé is quite the talker when she’s drunk”

“You’re telling me”

“I take it my advice was not helpful?”

“It would be if she and I actually wanted to be together”

“You don’t think she wants to be with you?”

“Daenerys” he looked to her and raised an eyebrow. “She wants to be with your husband”

“Yes, well...”

“And after being with a man like Jon, do you think you’d ever _really_ want to be with a man like me?”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You and I both know you’re capable of being a good man, you just choose not to be because you’re unhappy. And Jon wasn’t the same man with her as he is with me. She sees how he is now and thinks she wants that. She likes the _idea_ of Jon. But to answer your question, after having Jon, I wouldn’t ever want anyone else” she smirked.

“And that doesn’t bother you? That another woman wants your husband as much as she does?”

“Look at him” she said, and Robb turned his head to find Jon. “She’s not the first woman to want him, and she wont be the last. I’m not the kind of woman to be insecure, and he makes it very well known who he belongs to.. They can want him all they want, he is mine, just as I am his”

“I wish I could find what the two of you have”

“You will, but first you have to let the wrong one go”

“I think you’re right” he answered, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he’d found Val. “You think it’s too late for me and Marg?”

“I’m not sure. Seems tonight she has her eyes on Sansa, so I think it’s safe to say things with her and Dickon aren’t too serious” They both laughed. “Sansa?” Robb asked, and Dany nodded. “Wow” he chuckled and shook his head “she’s wild”.

“That she is”

In the next moment she heard a throat clearing. “Hands off my wife Stark”

She turned to see Jon, who was smiling, obviously joking, which she was thankful for. “Hey now, I was just getting a moment in with my new therapist” Robb joked.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, she’s pretty wise, this one” Robb pointed to her.

“Well, she married me so I don’t know about that” Jon winked to her.

“Congratulations you two. Daenerys, thank you for the talk. I think I’m going to take your advice”

Dany nodded, and then Robb went off towards Val. Hopefully they could keep the drama to a minimum. “What did he say?” Jon asked, as his arms went around her waist, low, just where she wanted them. “Apparently my advice for Val didn’t work. He’s still hung up on Marg and she’s still hung up on you. So he wants to end it, asked if it was too late for he and Marg”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I told him that Marg just told me how hot she thinks Sansa is, so I wasn’t sure” she held back her laughter as Jon’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and then they both laughed. “Is she sloshed?” He asked, and Dany nodded, “It would appear so.”

“So how’d it go with Daario?”

“Fairly well actually. He apologized for assaulting me, offered to pay the medical bills. I told him it wasn’t necessary and apologized myself, I mean I did hit him first”

“You should have taken it, we’re having a child you know, we’re gonna need all the money we can get” she teased.

Jon shook his head smiling. “You do realize you’re on the cover of Forbes? Miss Billionaire herself.”

“Missus”

“Ah yes, right” he smiled. “Lucky man that Mr. Daenerys Targaryen” he teased. “Anyway, said sorry for a bunch of shit. How he’s been with you mostly. That you’ve always been very important to him even before it was a romantic situation and just had a hard time letting you go, letting someone else take care of you”

Dany snorted. “There was nothing _romantic_ about the situation, and he never ‘took care of me’”

“I know love. But I accepted his apologies, he accepted mine. It’s water under the bridge now. Hopefully he sees that he can’t come between us anymore and the two of you can go back to business as usual.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

Jon nodded. “I trust you”

Dany nodded and stretched up to kiss him. “So, we’re taking bets on who’s hooking up with who tonight, you want in?” She changed the subject, not wanting to talk about either of their exes any longer.

“As long as it’s not Sansa we’re betting on, then sure”

“Apparently she’s been eyeing Grenn”

“Oh gods no”

Dany laughed and changed the subject again. “I went to see my family today”

“That’s good. I wanted you to feel close to them today. Did you like the charm on your bouquet?”

“Yes, that was very sweet of your mother” she smiled. “It was odd though, when I got there, someone had already left flowers. I’m sure it was Barry. I know it’s tough for him to be here too”

“It was me” Jon admitted shyly.

“It was?” Dany was surprised. Jon nodded. “Yes. I wanted them to meet me, I guess? I know that sounds weird, but they were important to you Dany. I want them to know that you were safe with me. That I love you and I’ll take good care of their little girl” he smiled and brushed his fingertips over some loose hair to move it out of her face. 

A tear slipped down Dany’s cheek and Jon stopped it and shook his head smirking. “Gods damnit, I keep doing this to you today”

“It’s the baby” she smiled. “ _He_ makes me emotional”

“He, huh?” He asked, and Dany nodded. “How do you know?”

“I don’t, I just have a feeling”

“Do you want to know once we can find out?”

“I would like to know, so that we can be prepared. Do you?” She asked, and Jon nodded. He kissed her forehead and held her at the back of her head and her lower back. “I know you’re scared” he whispered. “I can see it in your eyes”. She closed her eyes then, another attempt to reel in her emotions. “But we will do everything we can to keep this baby safe. And if something happens, I’ll be right here by your side. Everything is going to be just fine” he finished, and kissed her forehead again.

Dany nodded and held him a little tighter then. The way he could read her like a book made her love him even more. A few moments later they were being summoned to cut their cake. They’d sworn to one another that they would not shove cake in the other ones face, and they both kept to that promise, grinning cautiously the entire time.

Everyone was seated then, eating cake and conversing with one another. Missy stood and the DJ brought her the microphone. Dany didn’t know rather she was going to be emotional or embarrassed when she was done, probably both.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman” she started, and eyes began to move to her. “Our lovely bride and groom have made the tremendous mistake of opening the floor for speeches this evening” she smirked, and everyone laughed. “As the Maid of Honor and the person who’s had to put up with this mad woman well before Ser Jon here, I feel it’s only fair I get to go first” she winked to Dany, and Dany raised her eyebrows.

“I met Daenerys when I was six years old. Her family had moved in across the street. She was storming out of her house, hell on wheels. If any of you have ever seen her angry, you know what I’m talking about” a couple people chuckled and nodded. “Anyway, turns out her mother invited a neighbor boy over to play and Daenerys _hated_ boys. But it just so happens that so did I, so we hit it off instantly” she laughed.

“This continued throughout our entire lives. Even when we became adults, Margie and I couldn’t have paid her to give any of the men we picked out a try. Even the ones that did last for just a little while were strung along and then eaten alive when she was done with them. Sorry Daario” she tipped her glass to him, and he smiled and shook his head, lifting his drink to her too. Dany facepalmed and shook her head while Jon just laughed.

“Anyway, after all that, you all can probably imagine my suspicion when I catch these two sucking face behind her building after only knowing each other for an entire...what was it, three days? Three days. And believe me when I tell you that I’ve caught them many, _many_ more times. But Jon quickly showed us that he was one of the good ones, and over the last seven months I’ve got to watch the woman I love most in the world fall head over heals in love with the only person I’ve ever met that is deserving of her” Missy swiped the corner of her eye before any tears could fall.

“You can literally see sparks flying when they’re in a room together. Her smile when she’s around him...that smile right there” she pointed to Dany. “I’d never seen her smile like that before Jon. So before anything else, I want to say thank you to Jon. Thank you for lighting up her world again. And Dany love, I love you more than anything, and I am so, so happy for you. No one deserves this happiness more than you do. To Jon and Daenerys” she lifted her glass again. By then everyone was in tears, Dany included, of course. She stood up to hug Missy and never wanted to let go.

It was Lyanna’s turn next. Dany was prepared to cry even more. Apparently this was just going to be her new normal. Lyanna cleared her throat over the mic. “Good evening everyone. For those of you that don’t know me, I’m the mother of the groom. Now Daenerys, I hate to tell you, but Jon here was quite the opposite when he was younger. He loved the girls. Got it from his father. As a single mother, you always have to wonder if you’re doing the right thing, if you’re raising your boy right.

“I, too, learned that Jon was one of the good ones pretty quickly. He certainly had his fair share of girlfriends, but I knew they weren’t right. A mother always knows. Those of us that know Jon know that he went through some things as soon as he became an adult. Some of you fought along side him. But the war changes people. Turns boys into men. So when Jon came home, I knew he was different. It was hard to let him go, but I have to say that him moving down south had to have been the best thing that’d happened to him.

“And Missy, I certainly had my suspicions as well” she laughed. “When your son calls and tells you he’s dating a millionaire fashionista and wanted to tell you before you saw it in a magazine or online, you tend to worry” everyone chuckled with her. “I didn’t do my homework on Daenerys, I wanted to make judgement of her myself without any outside opinions. And when I met her, I knew. The smile of hers you talked about, it’s the same for Jon. I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with her.

“All of you that know her can admit that she lights up a room when she walks in. She’s fought for my son like no one has, not even myself. And she loves him with every part of her, she never tries to change him, and she’s not afraid of the skeletons in his closet. So Daenerys dear, thank you as well. I’m honored to call you my daughter in-law. And Jon, I’m so proud of you. To the bride and groom” everyone toasted once more.

Dany stood again and moved to hug Lyanna, and Jon followed. Lyanna kissed Dany’s temple and wiped her tears. “There is no one more deserving of my son than you” she whispered, and Dany nodded. “Welcome to the family dear” she hugged her again. Jon also moved in on their hug.

Once they sat back down, a few others gave speeches as well, much shorter and less emotional ones. Jorah and Marg for Dany, Tormund and Arya for Jon. Dany was surprised that Robb didn’t try to say anything, but when she eventually spotted him, he appeared to be two sheets to the wind.

After speeches, everyone moved to dance some more, and most of their guests were taking turns dancing with Jon and Dany. She danced with all of Jon’s friends, his uncle Benjen and Davos, Gendry, Jorah, Barry, Grey and Dickon, and then some less favorable like Oberyn, who did of course proposition her again, but this time included Jon. She declined of course. Then there was Robb again, who was even more trashed that time. Jon’s lawyer, Bronn, who was just looking for ways to hook up with all of her employees. And then there was Daario.

He attempted to put his hand at her lower back as they began to sway, but she reached back and pushed it up and he smirked. “You look beautiful Dany” he said in her ear. She didn’t respond. “Too bad it’s not me you’re marrying”

“Daario” she warned.

“I’m only joking darling” he chuckled. “Besides, Jon and I are friends now, I wouldn’t hit on a friends girl”

Dany laughed then “You and I both know that’s a lie”

“Okay maybe” he smirked. “But really, I’m happy for you. He’s a good man. I approve”

“Your approval isn’t needed but...thank you”

He nodded then. “You’re a tough woman to replace Daenerys Targaryen”

“I’m irreplaceable” she laughed. “But you’ll find someone better suited to you one day”

“Yes, as much as it kills me to admit, he does fit you well. You’re a lot alike. And what he lacks, you make up for and vice versa. It’s odd”

“Almost like we were made for one another” she teased.

“Don’t push it Targaryen” they both laughed.

It was quiet for a moment, but not awkward, almost how it used to be. “Thank you for coming tonight. I’m sure it was hard for you, but it was nice of you to come and support me. I must say I’m surprised that you haven’t acted out”

“The night is still young” he winked, and she playfully slapped his arm. “I’m only joking. I may be a menace, but it is beneath me to create chaos at the wedding of the woman I love”

She didn’t respond to that. “I have regrets. You know my father was shit. I always wanted to be a man _your_ father would have been proud of and I failed him. I only wish to make up for that”

Dany nodded. “I understand. I always wonder if they’re proud of me”

“How could they not be?” He asked, looking down at her smiling. She smiled back and shook her head. Over his shoulder she noticed that Val had swooped in on Jon and was dancing with him, talking to him and he looked annoyed. She wondered if she should go save him, but she didn’t want to be that kind of wife.

“The blonde with your husband, who is she?”

“His ex” she answered, there was no reason to lie.

“He looks like he’d like to strangle her”

“He probably would at this point” she giggled.

“Hopefully you don’t look like that around me” he laughed.

“I probably did at one point”

“You should probably go rescue him”

“I don’t want to appear to be the jealous wife”

“You? Jealous of her? Dany please. Go.” He pulled away and she smirked, shaking her head. “Thank you” she said, and he nodded to her. Dany made her way towards Jon and when his eyes met hers they were almost pleading. When he pulled away from Val she turned to face Dany and was crying.

Before Dany could say anything she took off out of the room. She looked to Jon then who was rolling his eyes. “Seven hells” he put an arm around her waist. “I thought that was never gonna end”

“What was that all about?”

“I’ll tell you about it later. Right now I just want to dance with my wife. Watching all these thirsty men with their hands on you for the last several hours has drove me to madness. I was contemplating killing someone” he said dramatically, joking of course.

Dany burst into laughter as their arms went around each other. “You should be up for an Oscar husband. It’s been an hour, _maybe_ an hour and a half. Half of those men were _your_ friends and family, and I’d bet the only person you’d like to kill right now is probably Val”

“You may have a point. But my friends and family aren’t blind, they know a breathtaking woman when they see one”

Dany smiled and shook her head. “Oberyn asked if we’d like to have a foursome. I told him we’d think about it”

“What?” Jon stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide.

“I’m joking Jon, gods do you honestly think I’d consider that?”

“No, that’s why I was so shocked” he laughed. “Don’t do that!”

“You should know well enough by now that I don’t share”

“Aye, and neither do I love” he nearly growled in her ear. “Is this thing about up yet?”

“Gods I hope so. I need to get out of this dress”

“Yes, that you do” he smirked. A lot of people had already left, but there was still those that were taking advantage of the open bar. Dany didn’t mind, it was paid for and everyone that was still there was staying on the island anyway, either in the Castle or in the nearby hotel, which she had drivers available to take them to.

Dany lifted Jon’s watch to see what time it was. It was after midnight. She was ready to call it a night. They’d had a busy day, and all she wanted then was to lock herself away with her husband and have her way with him. “Alright, let’s wrap it up. These lushes can stay here all night if they want, but I sure as hells am not”

“Mmm yes, I’ve got to get my baby mama off her feet” Jon spoke softly in her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck.

“Oh no, not baby mama”

“No?”

“Uh-uh” she shook her head smiling. “Come along husband” she took his hand and led him towards the DJ where she took the mic. “Hello everyone. Jon and I would like to thank you all once more for coming and sharing our special day with us. We love you all, and you helped make our wedding perfect. You’re all welcome to stay and continue on, but Jon and I are off to bed. Those of you staying in the castle, I have staff around if you need anything. My security team and drivers are here for those of you who need rides. Goodnight everyone and thank you again!” She finished, and Jon nodded, waiving to everyone as they cheered.

Dany gave the DJ his mic back. She could tell a lot of those left over had no intentions of going to bed any time soon. She warned her team to be alert and let her know if anything got out of control, to which Missy stepped in and told them to let her know and not Dany, that she didn’t need to be bothered on her wedding night.

Most of them she wasn’t worried about. Daario had left, she wasn’t sure where Val was, and Robb was now drinking with the rest of the Starks. Jon stopped by and told him goodnight, and she saw him say something in his ear that no one else could hear, likely to stay out of trouble. She only hoped for his sake, and for the sake of him and Jon’s already fragile relationship that he’d behave.

When they finally made it up to the floor of their room, Jon pulled her by her hand to face him and his lips crashed into hers. He bent a little to grip her thighs and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, cupping his face. He backed her into the wall. She didn’t care that they were still in the hall, there was no one else staying on their floor.

“All I’ve been able to think about since I watched you slip into this little dress is pulling it off of you” he whispered hotly. His hands began to roam over her arse and further around to the lace of her underwear, which she was sure he’d find covered in her juices. She whimpered as he ran his fingers over her sex. “Fuck, Daenerys” he groaned.

She grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth back to hers. He didn’t waste another moment before he pulled away from the wall and carried her into their room. The door slammed behind them and he sat her down, starting the timely task of undressing her. She helped him with her dress, wanting to make sure nothing happened to it, although it’d definitely need dry cleaned thanks to their walk along the shore.

Jon had already pulled off his suit jacket and Dany frantically unbuttoned his shirt. Before he could protest, she dropped to her knees and pulled at his belt and pants until she was able to pull his cock free. She gripped him and stroked until he was rock hard before she took him in her mouth. Her tongue was swirling around the tip and then sweeping up and down his length.

He was thick and warm and she bobbed up and down on him, her hand moving along with her mouth. Her other hand gripped his thigh as his ran through her hair. She could feel him coming close, tensing under her fingertips. Before she could make another move, he was pulling her up by her arms and kissing her once more.

“My turn, wife” he smirked, nearly growling as he pushed her back towards the bed. She sat on the edge, and he gently pushed her back. She didn’t miss the way his palm slowed over her abdomen, before moving his hand lower to run his fingers through her folds. He quickly removed her underwear and moved to his knees, pulling her legs over his shoulders, holding her down by her thighs.

Jon dove into her core like a man starved. Like a wolf that hadn’t eaten in weeks. His soft breaths were a teasing contrast to the roughness of his tongue sweeping over her cunt. She gripped his hand that was holding her thigh, and her other hand went roaming through his hair.

As he moved up to circle his tongue around her clit, her legs began to to twitch. She tried not to lock him between her thighs, but his ministrations were tortuous in the most pleasurable way. He pulled his hand that she wasn’t holding onto off her thigh and moved it to her entrance, and slowly slid two fingers inside of her.

He curled his fingers up, reaching for the place inside her he knew would finish her. “Ah, yes baby, yes” she moaned, her back arching, fingers clenching into him, her thighs closing in on him as she came.

Jon continued to let his tongue roam over her lazily through the aftershocks of her orgasm, but it eventually became too much and she pulled at his arms for him to stop. He smirked up at her as he wiped his beard. “Satisfied Mrs. Stark?”

She pulled him on top of her and shook her head. “I’ll never get enough of you love”

He kissed her then, and they did that for a while, just letting their hands roam over one another. Jon eventually moved and slid down her body and she knew where he was going, what he was doing. He rested his head on her stomach, she figured attempting to listen for something he probably wouldn’t hear. He turned his head then and kissed her there, over and over, slowly and gently. She was surprised when she felt a tear fall on her skin.

“Jon” she pulled at his arm and he sat up to face her, wiping at his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin this”

“Hey” she said softly, and moved into his lap to straddle his waist. Her arms went around his neck, and he held her hips. “You didn’t ruin anything. It’s been an emotional day, trust me, I know” she chuckled.

“I just cant believe this is real. We were just arguing about this a few weeks ago and all along you were already growing them inside you. And it’s just crazy how much I love someone I haven’t even met you. I’m just overwhelmingly happy”

“Me too” she nodded, and smiled, pulling him closer to her, his head resting on her chest, their arms tight around the other. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually Jon began leaving open mouth kisses up her chest, her neck, her jaw, to her lips, and they easily picked up where they left off.

He pulled her to lift up just enough for him to slip inside of her. She couldn’t pull her eyes from his. Of course she was just as happy about their unborn child, and already loved them so much. But what was overwhelming for her in that moment was her love for Jon. This perfect man that made her heart so full.

Jon held onto her tight, his hands roaming up and down her back, up into her hair, gripping at her flanks. Hers did much of the same, her fingers tangling into his curls, running her palms over the muscles of his back, holding onto his strong arms that made her feel so secure. She kissed his pillowy lips, the taste of her still lingering, all the way down to his shoulders, the scar over his heart.

He continued to drive up into her as she was grinding over him, nothing but the sounds of their sighs, moans, and gasps filling the room. Dany felt closer to him than ever, more connected than ever. As they sped up their movements, it all came crashing around her again and they both came to their finish together, almost as if they were jumping off one of the cliffs right outside at the same time. She closed her eyes and just breathed him in as she moaned his name.

After a minute or two, they were coming down from their high. She kissed him a few times softly before climbing off and grabbing a hand towel from the connecting bathroom to clean up. She passed it to Jon to do the same.

“Come here” he grinned as he finished and scooted to rest his back against the pillows. “Let me take out your braids and then we can take a quick shower”

Dany climbed back onto the bed and sat between his legs, nothing but the sheets wrapping around them. Jon’s fingers running through her hair and pulling through her tight braids felt like heaven. She also showed him how to pull her extensions out, so getting the extra weight off her head felt pretty good too.

Finally he was done and they did take a quick shower. They held each other for a while, their lips seeming to be glued together by then. They eventually parted to wash each other’s hair and body before getting out. They didn’t bother doing anything but brushing their teeth before climbing back into bed.

They wrapped their arms around one another, Jon’s drifting off to run over her stomach every now and then, but they soon both let sleep take them, exhausted from the day.

But of course, with all the emotions of the day, they really couldn’t get enough of the other, so Jon woke her in the middle of the night, kissing up her spine before taking her from behind. The hard and fast rhythm he set was much different than the slow and languid sex they’d had earlier, and it was just what she needed.

She never would have imagined Jon to be the kind of man that could go from a love making sex god to this dominant starved wolf he turned into at times, but he sure could, and she was all the more thankful for it.

The bite mark on her collarbone, the handprints on her ass, and the redness around her wrists from his tie made it clear Jon liked to mark his territory, and it was sexy as hell. She’d have her revenge, but she was too tired to have it then.

So she fell back to sleep safe in his arms.

The next morning they woke wrapped up in each other, the sheets, and several more blankets. They’d fallen asleep with the balcony window open and didn’t light a fire, so there was quite a chill in the room. Dany groaned as she rolled over to face Jon and nestled into his chest. His arms pulled tighter around her, but aside from that he didn’t make a move or a sound.

She tried going back to sleep, but it was too cold. So she rolled out of bed, pulling one of the many blankets around her still naked body and went to shut the balcony door. A look at her phone told her it was a little after 7. The breakfast that the caterers were serving wasn’t until 9.

She snuck to the bathroom and then into her closet to put on some leggings and a sweatshirt before crawling back into bed with Jon. She considered setting an alarm, but his eyes started to flutter open and she knew he’d be awake soon.

“Good morning my beautiful wife” he said sleepily a few minutes later. “And baby mama” he smirked.

She giggled then and gave him a push. “Good morning my northern brute of a husband” she kissed him gently.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright, just tired, freezing, and a little sore”

“Shit Dany I’m sorry, was I too rough?”

“No” she chuckled. “Not at all. Yesterday was just a long day”

“You haven’t been having morning sickness or anything?”

“No, surprisingly not. I seem to be hungry more and my sense of smell has heightened. I’m obviously extremely emotional” she giggled. “Missy says I’ve been wanting sex more but I think that’s rather normal for us” she kissed him again.

“Hmm yes, I’d say so too” he grinned. “But seriously Dany, you have to tell me if it’s ever too much. I don’t want to hurt the babe”

“Jon, it’s okay. It’s perfectly normal to have sex when you’re pregnant.” He nodded a little, but she could tell he was still worried. She decided to change the subject. “I’m afraid to leave this room to find what chaos ensued last night”

“Ugh, don’t remind me”

“You never told me what Val said to you”

“Promise me you wont get upset”

“Was it that bad?”

“Promise me Dany. It didn’t mean anything, I shut her down. I don’t know if she’s still here, but I need to know that if she is, you will not act out”

“Okay I promise”

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “She said that I’d made a mistake, that I was supposed to be with her. That she loved me and we were supposed to grow old together. That you were going to toss me aside like all your other men...And then she told me what room she was staying in. She said she was going to lock Robb out, and told me to come find her.”

“Come find her for what?” Dany raised an eyebrow.

“Dany”

“Jon” she challenged.

“She said that you didn’t know how to treat me...sexually. That she could tell I was missing her” he laughed then. “And she wanted to remind me. As a wedding gift.”

“Seven fucking hells Jon” Dany sat up. He was still laughing. “This is not funny”

“But it is. She literally told my wife how boring our sex life was, and trust me, it was. And then came to me like it was some amazing experience” he continued laughing.

“Jon I will fucking kill her”

“But you promised” he fake pouted and pulled her on top of him. “You wouldn’t want to start off the first day of our marriage breaking promises to your perfect husband would you?” He teased.

“Oh shut up” she playfully slapped his chest. “You knew I would be pissed”

“Of course I did. If Daario said some shit like that I would probably lay him out again”

“But it’s not okay for me because I’m a woman and I’m pregnant?”

“It’s not okay for you because it’s beneath you. And because you’re pregnant”

He had a point. “What did you say?”

He laughed again. “I said ‘have you seen my wife? Does she look like the kind of woman who doesn’t take care of her man in the bedroom?’”

“You did not!”

“Aye, I did” he continued chuckling “I may have had a couple whiskeys that made me a bit too bold. But I also told her that I didn’t feel the same. That I love my wife very much, and no one will ever take her place” he smirked “hence the crying.”

“I know you’re lying” she smiled down at him. He probably wasn’t. He was being _quite_ the dramatic the night before.

“Am not! Go find her and ask her yourself?”

“Jon I can promise you that if I find that woman here, in our home, the last thing I will be doing is asking her how my husband answered her inappropriate advances on our wedding night. All the gods in the world couldn’t save her from my fire, pregnant or not, promised or not”

“Hmmm, _our home_ is it?”

“Uhm, yes, obviously. We are married. Don’t change the subject.”

“Ah, so I’m the King of the Castle now?” He smirked, rubbing up her sides under her sweatshirt, obviously trying to distract her. She’d play his little game.

“Yes, you’re _my_ King. And I’m sure any true queen would strike down any woman who dare try to take her King” she smirked and leaned over to kiss him, taking his bottom lip between her own. She pulled his hands from her sides and laced their fingers, locking his hands above his head.

She could feel is obvious morning wood between them, so she rocked herself back and forth, rubbing over him, continuing to kiss him. “I hope you know that if you ever betray me, I will kill you” she whispered in his ear and smirked.

“I’d expect no less from my Dragon Queen” he teased, knowing she disagreed with having the fiery temper that earned her that nickname. “But I wouldn’t think of it baby. You know that. No one compares to you. I love you and only you.”

She knew that, she just wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to know that she wouldn’t take lightly to another woman feeling so comfortable as to say things like what Val had said to him in her presence, in their home of all things.

So she had her way with him, she got her own revenge, marked her own territory.

This of course made them late for breakfast, which they’d hear about no doubt. Entering the dining room she was thankful that Val was no where in sight. She was in no mood to have her rain on her wedding weekend.

“I can’t imagine what kept you from making it on time” Missy started in on them, and Arya laughed along with her.

“We just woke up you ass” Dany lied, and Missy knew. She shook her head smirking. They had a nice drama free breakfast with their friends and family. Dany leaned her head on Jon’s shoulder and held his hand in her lap. She turned and kissed his cheek. “I love you, baby daddy” she whispered and grinned.

Jon smirked and shook his head. He turned to kiss her. “Aye, and I you. Baby Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what'd we think?! What's next for these two? The baby mama comments reminded me of Emilia saying her Tinder name was dragon baby mama 😂 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated! I've started to reply to comments in real time instead of all at once when I post a new chap which has helped me A LOT lol!
> 
> Next chap we switch back to Jon's POV and kick off fashion week. The chapters may shorten by a couple pages. Maybe not. We'll see lol! 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading ♥️


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to usual from Jon's POV ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! I hustled to get this out today cause I know you guys have been patiently waiting AND it’s my birthday today 🥳 it took me a minute to get these two back to normal but we’re good now 🙌🏼😂
> 
> Also, I am about half way done with a one-shot I couldn’t get out of my brain AND I started my next multi-chap fic. I don’t think it will be anywhere near as long as this one but I’m excited to get more content out for you guys! 
> 
> This is half way proofread so mistakes are all me and mood board by me as well ♥️ this is my all time favorite dress on Emilia 😍

It was a gloomy day in Kings Landing. All days were gloomy down south to Jon. At least they used to be. Before her. It wasn’t raining yet, but he knew it was a matter of time. He was walking the few blocks to Dany’s building so they could make it to their doctors appointment she had scheduled over their lunch hour.

They were supposed to have gone in first thing monday morning after their wedding, but thursday afternoon would have to do. They spent the rest of their day on Sunday with family and friends before putting the Starks back on a jet to Winterfell, and all their friends on a ferry back to Kings Landing.

They’d found out that Val had left first thing in the morning before anyone woke, some of Dany’s staff told them she’d left. Robb surprisingly didn’t end up hooking up with anyone, he passed out on the floor of the room that was assigned to their uncle Benjen.

They weren’t sure who Sansa ended up with, Jon didn’t want to know, but Dany swore it was someone since she ‘no longer had a stick up her arse’. She also thought it was coincidental that Margaery had since seemed to end things with Dickon. Rather that was because of Sansa or Robb or just because it wasn’t a good match was unknown.

He and Dany spent a few days on Dragonstone alone. No one to bother them, no staff, no security, no Missy. It was nice to just lounge around and enjoy being newlyweds and bask in each others love. They’d went down to the beach a few times. They walked along the shore to a part of the island no one usually visited and Dany took him into a cave that was hidden behind the castle.

It was dark and cool. She’d told him stories about how her brothers would take her into it when they were younger. There were little carvings in the wall that she and Viserys had drawn. Most of the cave was made up of obsidian stone that was called Dragonglass. He loved listening to her talk about her childhood. The smile on her face was unmatchable.

He’d made them dinner each night. One of the nights they got lost walking through the parts of the castle that he hadn’t been in before, and Dany hadn’t visited in a while. She convinced them that there were ghosts lurking in those parts.

Their nights were surprisingly not filled with tons of sex as they both probably wished they were. The few times they had it was slow and gentle and sensual, which was fine, but he knew they both wanted more. But Jon was afraid. He didn’t want to hurt the baby. He could tell this frustrated Dany, but aside from an annoyed sigh here and there, she was quiet about it.

He felt bad. Of course he wanted her. There wasn’t a second in a day that he didn’t. He wanted to claim her, take her and show her how much he needed her. But he’d never forgive himself if something happened to the babe because of him.

One afternoon they’d visited her family together in the mausoleum. He hated seeing Dany hurt. He wished her family were there with them. That her parents would have gotten to see how beautiful she was on their wedding day, that they’d get to grown old watching their grandchildren grow up.

But sometimes the gods were cruel, and he only hoped that today, as they went to learn about their child, that they’d be kind.

He was nervous as he made his way up to her office. He knew she’d scold him for walking. For only being together seven months, he probably knew her better than anyone. Except for maybe Missy. She wanted to hire a driver and security for him, just like she had, but he declined. He didn’t need it.

She did say it would be different now that they were married. He did notice more paps than usual, but he paid them no mind. Their wedding stayed a secret from the media just long enough for their day to be over, but when all the catering trucks and florist vehicles ferried back from the island that night, he knew they’d know. And they did.

Finally the elevator pinged opening to her floor. Barry was standing guard as always. Jon nodded and smiled to him and Barry did the same. Margie smiled and waved as he passed her, and same with Missy who was on a call in her office.

He eventually stepped into Dany’s office. The door was open and she was on a call at her desk. Her hair was down and wavy, she was wearing her glasses which was a rarity. She wore a sleeveless white dress that stopped mid-thigh and heels, that surprisingly weren’t kicked off.

He could tell by her face that whatever the call was about, it wasn’t good. But her eyes lit up and she flashed her gorgeous smile when she saw him. He was just as mesmerized by her then as he was on the very first day they’d met.

It was amazing to him how such a tiny woman could wield so much power. He still couldn’t believe that he was married. But to this woman of all people made him feel like he was imagining it all. And to think that soon she’d grow heavy with his child, be the mother to his child, had him thanking all the gods, wondering what he did to deserve such a gift.

He moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk and her eyes were stuck on his. “There’s no need for a meeting. I’ve given you my terms, if you don’t like them, then there’s no deal for us to discuss” she tapped her fingers on her desk. “Well if he changes his mind, my offer stands, but that’s the only offer he’s going to get” she rolled her eyes and sighed. “You may discuss it with him and get back to me. I have to run....you as well” she finished and hung up.

Dany shook her head and stood and gathered her things. “What was that about?” He asked.

“Jaime Lannister wants to merge with KLTC. He has for some time now. I got tired of his groveling and told him if he’s so desperate, I’ll buy Lannister Trade and absolve the name, make it part of my company and we can move on”

“What’s his company like? Is it really so bad that a merger wouldn’t be a good thing? I mean it has to be doing somewhat well if he’s having us remodel a whole new building for him” He wasn’t doubting her, he just didn’t know much about trade, and she knew that.

“If Lannister Trade was a good company, his brother wouldn’t be working for me instead. It’s decent, but definitely not worth a merger. Besides, I don’t want anyone else to have a say in my businesses”

“Well technically I have a say” he teased her.

“That’s different, you’re my husband” she smirked. He’d never get tired of hearing her call him that. “Now lets go, we’re late” she said, taking his arm and leading him out. They weren’t late, they just weren’t early like she wanted to be.

Jorah was waiting for them outside with the SUV and Barry was trailing behind them. They were the only other people that knew about the baby. They did let Lyanna tell Davos, and Missy tell Grey as well, they were bound to catch on anyway.

He knew Dany was scared. He couldn’t blame her, nor deny that he was too. All they could do is hope for the best and be there for one another. Once they were seated in the back seat, he squeezed her hand and kissed her temple.

“You’re cute in your glasses” he said, trying to distract her. She usually only wore them to read.

“Not as cute as you are in yours” she smiled up at him.

To the world they probably looked like the most odd couple. At least on a normal day when he wasn’t dressed up in a suit. Her in her designer dresses and heels while he wore his tight jeans and a flannel with his hair thrown in a bun and dirty work boots. She never seemed to mind. In fact, some days she seemed to _really_ like it.

After about a half hour, they were pulling into Kinvara’s building. It was about seven stories high. There were other doctors practicing in the building too. Jorah took them around to the back entrance to try and avoid any paparazzi. Jon didn’t see any, so he hoped they’d be able to enjoy this little secret for a while.

Dany normally had Kinvara come to her, but she told Dany she’d need an exam and that she wanted to try and do a sonogram, so she needed to come in the office. She’d told her that most of her visits would need to be in office now, because she wanted to keep a close eye on the baby just in case. 

A woman who Jon assumed to be Kinvara’s nurse came and let them in the back and led them to an exam room. It was just he and Dany for a moment. She was tapping her foot and he could see worry in her eyes. “Hey” he cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him. “It’s going to be alright.”

She hesitated for a moment. “What if it’s not real? What if none of this is real?”

When he took her hand he could see it was shaking and her palms were sweaty. He knew then that she was probably on the verge of a panic attack. He turned his body towards her in the chair, she sat in an identical chair next to him. “Dany look at me. Take a deep breath” he stayed calm, and she nodded and did as he asked. “Everything is going to be okay. This _is_ real”

Jon continued to caress her hands and attempted to calm her down. Finally Kinvara entered the room. “Ah! The happy couple” she smiled at them, but then frowned as she saw Dany. “Daenerys dear, come sit” she patted the exam table. Dany shook off her jacket and sat her things on the chair where she was sitting and moved to sit on the table as she let out a deep breath.

“I understand why you’re worried. But we talked about this. I need you to trust me.”

Dany nodded again and her eyes were beginning to water. “I’m just afraid. This makes no sense. So what if it’s not really a baby? Or what if something happens to him or her?”

“Blood doesn’t lie Daenerys. Here, lie back”

Dany took a deep breath again and Jon moved to stand beside her and took her hand.

“Now, we have no idea how far along you may be since you don’t have a regular cycle. If it’s too soon, we won’t be able to see or hear much. That’s normal, so I don’t want you to panic. I usually don’t do the first sonogram until about 10 weeks.”

Dany nodded again. “Pull that dress up as far as you can unless you want to take it off” she ordered and pulled a sheet from a drawer to cover her. Dany kicked off her heels and pulled her dress up to about her ribs somehow. Kinvara draped the sheet over Dany’s legs and tucked it into her underwear and poured a little bit of gel over her stomach and began moving the monitor around it.

Neither Jon nor Dany knew what they were looking at on the screen. He’d taken her hand again and they watched as Kinvara took a bunch of measurements on the screen and continued to move around. There was no worry on her face at least. After a few minutes she had a bright smile and looked to Dany.

“They look wonderful Daenerys”

Dany’s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. “They?!”

Kinvara giggled a little and turned the screen towards them a little more. “Yes, they. Twins” she pointed to one little blob and then a second. Dany was in awe and Jon could see the tears welling in her eyes. He probably would have cried as well if he weren’t in shock.

“Twins? You’re sure?” Jon asked.

“Quite sure” Kinvara grinned.

“Perfect, now he definitely won’t touch me” Dany laughed as she cried. Jon shook his head and squeezed her hand. Kinvara moved in on one of the babies. They were both moving around. “Heartbeat for baby one” she said and showed them the little heart beating on the screen. “And heartbeat for baby two” she moved to the other. “Both healthy and measuring as they should. They look to be about nine weeks”

“How have I been pregnant for nine weeks and didn’t notice?”

“You have a busy life Daenerys. And you were planning a wedding. Missandei seemed to notice” she smirked.

“Yes well she notices everything” Dany rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Kinvara printed a few pictures for them to keep and wiped Dany’s stomach down.

“Gods...twins” Dany still seemed to be in awe. “Two babies”

Kinvara nodded once more. “You can put your dress back down. I want to see you every two weeks for now and when you’re farther along we’ll move to every week. Nothing is going to happen to those babies under my watch” she smiled and handed Jon the photos. “Do you feel better now?” She asked Dany.

“A little. But now I feel I might go into shock”

“And what about Dad? You’ve been pretty silent.”

Jon cleared his throat in attempt to push back his emotions. “I’m just a little surprised is all” he looked at the photo of his babies. Their babies. Perfectly healthy little blobs.

“Kinvara please tell Jon that it’s perfectly safe to have sex when you’re pregnant.”

Kinvara chuckled and Jon’s cheeks turned red. “Jon, it’s more than safe. Those babies are protected by several layers of so many things. You won’t hurt them.”

“What about....well...my wife, she has certain...desires...” Jon eyed Dany, his cheeks were on fire. Dany and Kinvara both giggled. “I’m her doctor Jon, I know all about her tastes. I wouldn’t find a woman like her to like it always so soft and gentle. It is safe, trust me. Just don’t lay on your stomach, stay on your knees dear” she patted Dany’s thigh and Dany shook her head as Kinvara laughed.

“Anyway, obviously no drinking, no smoking and Jon no smoking around her if you smoke, no raw meat or fish. Try and keep the caffeine to a minimum. Your emotions are going to be all over the place, that’s normal. Just don’t over do it. Take time to relax and if you feel overwhelmed, deep breaths, find a dark place to just pull it back together.”

Dany nodded then and Jon did too. “You have my number, call or text me if you need anything, if you have any questions. Any spotting is normal but if you’re actually bleeding, call me”

“Alright”

“Take your time, I know it’s a shock, but they’ll be just fine darling. And in 31 weeks or less you’ll have two perfectly happy and healthy babies. Let my nurse know when you’re ready and she’ll take you back to the back exit again.”

They said goodbye to Kinvara and then Dany’s eyes were on his. They were red from her tears. Jon moved between her legs where she still sat on the exam table and wrapped his arms around her. She fisted his shirt at his sides and rested her head on his chest. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, and she sniffled and nodded.

She pulled back to look up at him. “Are you alright? I mean twins, that’s...”

“I promised you as many babies as your heart desires” he smirked. “Apparently they’ll have to come in sets of two to get there” he chuckled and held the back of her head as he leaned down to kiss her. “I want all of your babies Dany, twins is more than alright with me”

“How are we going to manage raising twins? Two babies”

Jon chuckled and cupped her cheeks. “We‘ll figure it out. I suppose it’s a good thing we make a great team” 

“Aye” She smirked then and kissed him once more before jumping down from the table. “Let’s go love.”

“You’re quite bossy today” Jon chuckled as he helped her back into her jacket and held her things out to her. They made their way back out to the car and climbed in, no paparazzi in sight.

“How’d it go?” Barry asked. The stoic man that was ever so quiet became quite the talker when it came to babies. He was ecstatic when Daenerys had told him, and said he’d find the best security there was for the babe.

Dany leaned up towards the passenger seat and showed him the photo of the babies. “Twins?” He asked, and Dany nodded excitedly. She had so many different smiles. There was her fake smile, her sad smile, her mischievous smile, her smile that was reserved just for him, and this new smile that lit up her entire face when she talked about their unborn child, now children.

“Congratulations dear. You’ll have your hands full” Barry smiled.

“Yes I’m sure we will. Jorah are you prepared to drive around two more of us?” She teased him.

“I could probably handle two more of Jon, but two more of you I’m not so sure”

Dany feigned insult. “Jorah, you wound me” they all laughed.

It was pouring down rain by the time they got back to Dany’s building. “Did you park out back?” Dany asked, he was sure she was just trying to have Jorah drop him at his truck. “I uh...I walked” he smirked. “Jon! It’s raining.” She nearly yelled.

“Yes, well it wasn’t when I came to get you. You know traffic at lunch hour is awful, it was just faster and easier for me to walk”

“But you knew it was going to rain?”

“Aye” he avoided eye contact.

Dany sighed. “Jorah please drop me up front and then drive my husband back to his job site”

“You got it” Jorah answered. Dany opened her door to get out. “Want me to walk you?” Jon asked.

“I’m alright” she answered and moved in to kiss him quickly before shutting the door and taking off into her building.

“Sheesh” Jon sighed as he sat back in his seat. Both Barry and Jorah laughed. “It’s going to be a long nine months for you son” Barry said. “You’re telling me. She’s worried about paparazzi and keeps saying I could be attacked because I refuse to have security and now I could be struck by lightning for walking in a storm” he huffed “But have you ever seen a woman so beautiful when she’s angry?” Jon chuckled.

They laughed again. “She only wants to keep you safe. She’s lost enough” Barry added, and that made Jon frown.

“Well thanks Barry, now I feel like a jerk” Barry laughed some more and Jon shook his head. He knew it was something small and Dany was overreacting just a little bit. But Barry was right. Dany did have this idea in her head that everyone she loved had terrible things happen to them, and felt that she didn’t deserve anything good.

Having a new husband that adored her and not one but now two babies on the way after thinking for such a long time that she couldn’t have children was enough good to have her worrying. Besides that Dany was not an emotional person, and probably felt overwhelmed with emotion at this point thanks to her hormones.

Jon debated running in after her, but he didn’t want to make a scene. Eyes were always on them. And she was right about it being different now that they were married. He was sure it’d only be even more different once their children arrived.

He decided on a text, figuring she would either be too busy for a call, or that he’d make her cry because every little thing seemed to be doing so lately.

**I’m sorry I didn’t drive love. I was too excited to see you and go find out about our baby I just wasn’t thinking. I love you, and I’m so happy about our little babes. Don’t let my stupidness rain on our wonderful news. No pun intended. I will see you when you get home.**

She texted back right away. 

**You aren’t stupid. I’m sorry I overreacted, I only want to keep you safe. I’m happy too, not just about these little ones, but you as well. You make me so happy and you’ll be a wonderful father. I love you too, see you at home.**

Well. That was easier than he thought it’d be. His phone pinged again.

**Also, don’t tell your mother about her one grandchild becoming two. I have an idea and I’d like to tell her together tonight if that’s alright.**

**That’s more than alright baby. What would Mrs. Stark like for dinner?**

**Honestly? Pizza. Just want to relax with Mr. Stark before this crazy weekend.**

**Pizza it is then** 😘 **Text me when you’re headed home and I’ll call it in.**

He was trying to ignore that the weekend was coming for as long as he could. He was actually surprised Dany was even planning on being home at a decent time that evening. But maybe she was prioritizing her time better.

They had to attend the Kings Gala that weekend. Jon wasn’t looking forward to it. He wasn’t a fan of fashion events, but he couldn’t deny that he did love watching Daenerys in her element, dressed up in beautiful gowns and stealing the show when she arrived.

She apparently had some extravagant dress made, second to only her wedding dress, and had began obsessively trying it on several times a day as if her belly was going to grow overnight. Jon hadn’t seen the dress, she wanted it to be a surprise.

She also tailored him another custom suit. It was black with a thin black tie and she picked out one of his white dress shirts to go under it. They all looked the same to Jon, but he had to admit that the suits his wife made for him fit a little more perfectly.

After the Kings Gala on Saturday, she had her fashion show on Sunday, several other fashion, charity, and award events the upcoming week and weekend. It’d be a busy week for her. Jon promised he’d attend as many as he could, but they were coming close to finishing up on the Lannister Trade building and the sooner he closed on that, the sooner he could get started with their materials warehouse.

He finished up at work and headed home. He got here around six and Dany wasn’t home yet. She normally got there around seven, and sure enough, around 6:45 she text him that she was on her way.

Half an hour or so later the elevator pinged and Dany had Missy and Grey with her who each held garment bags, their attire for the upcoming week he was sure. He took the ones Dany was holding and they took them up to their closet and came back down.

“So not only did you knock up my _impossible to knock up_ best friend, but you’ve now given her two babies. Must be some potent stuff you’ve got there Jon” Missy eyed him below the waist and he blushed as Dany and Grey bellied over laughing.

“Alright, not funny”

“But seriously, congratulations. Now I have two nieces or nephews to spoil”

“Aye, you will” Jon smiled. “You two wanna stay for dinner?”

Missy looked to Grey and he shrugged. “Sure”

“Oh!” Dany jumped. “I almost forgot” she moved to grab her purse and pulled out a little gift box, and Jon rolled his eyes. “Daenerys, you have to stop with the gifts”

“They’re not for you. They’re for the babies” she opened the box. “I had them made today. I thought we could take a picture of them and send it to your mom”

Jon smiled and nodded. “They’re pretty cute. And accurate” he kissed her cheek. “We should do it now before she goes to bed”

Dany agreed and they laid the little custom onesies out on the dining table and took a photo and sent it to his mom.

The bubble that meant she was responding came and went several times before eventually a FaceTime call was coming through instead. Jon chuckled as he answered it.

“Hello mother” he smiled.

“Are you serious? Twins?!”

“Yes, we’re serious. We had the first check up today. There are definitely two little blobs in there” he laughed again. “We got to see their little heartbeats, it was wonderful”

“And how does Daenerys feel?”

“We’re both over the moon” Dany chimed in over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Although I’m not sure how I’m going to manage two little Jon’s running around” they all chuckled.

“Hi Lyanna!” Missy pushed into the view and waved.

“Ah hello! My two favorite girls” Lyanna chuckled. “Jon love I’m so happy for you. I can’t believe you’re going to be a father”

“I’m a bit shocked as well” he smiled.

“Looks like I’ll have to move down after all” Lyanna laughed. “You’re going to need all the help you can get with two baby wolves running around getting into everything.”

“We’d love to have you whenever you’re ready Ma” he said and Dany nodded in agreement. “How are things up there?”

“Your uncle sends his love. Wanted to make sure you got his wedding gift, says there are no hard feelings they weren’t invited” Lyanna rolled her eyes. Jon had in fact got his gift. A check in the amount he paid to buy himself out of Stark Industries. He had yet to cash it. He didn’t want his money.

“Robb has surprisingly stopped drinking. He and Val are done I guess, she has disappeared, no one has seen her since the wedding”

“Wonderful” Jon said sarcastically.

“I suppose if I propositioned my ex who also happened to be the groom and my fiancé’s cousin I’d probably be hiding out as well” Dany added.

“You and me both darling” Lyanna chuckled. “Oh Davos just came in hang on” she said, and they could hear her summoning him and he eventually came into view. “Jon and Daenerys are having twins love, isn’t that wonderful?”

“Oh! That’s great son! Terrific news”

“Thank you” he and Dany both said smiling.

“So what else did the doctor say?”

“She said they looked good, that Dany is about 9 weeks. We’ll see her every two weeks for now, she wants to keep a close eye on things”

“That’s understandable. Daenerys dear if you need anything just call me or shoot me a text.”

“I will” she smiled. They said their goodbyes and then the pizza arrived so they sat around and ate pizza in the living room and watched some new horror film Dany picked out. He and Dany cuddled up on one side of their L shaped sectional and Grey and Missy on the other.

Grey’s phone pinged towards the middle of the movie. He abruptly got up. “I’m getting notifications from one of the alarms in the garage. I’m gonna go check it out, I’ll be back”

“Want me to come with you?” Jon offered.

“It’s alright, I think Dickon is already on watch, I’ll make him do it” Grey smirked. Dickon was still the newbie to all of them, so they enjoyed giving him crap from time to time.

Dany didn’t seem bothered by it, so she laid her head back on his shoulder and Missy made herself comfortable again and they were back to paying attention to the movie. Jon started to doze off when Grey came back in. “Everything alright?” Dany asked.

“Yes, someone tried pulling into your part of the garage and couldn’t get through so it tripped the alarm. The cameras didn’t catch it but Dickon thinks it was someone that was lost.”

All of Jon and Dany’s cars had buttons to open the gate to their part of the parking garage, and if they didn’t have one of their cars or had guests, there was a code that had to be entered. If it was entered incorrectly so many times it tripped an alarm. But Jon found it odd that the cameras didn’t catch anything.

Dany shrugged, brushing it off. She trusted her team, and so did Jon, but it didn’t make him less weary.

When the movie was over, they said goodnight to Grey and Missy and trudged upstairs to bed. Dany slipped into her usual t-shirt and underwear and he stripped down to his boxer briefs. He handed her the remote to pick what she wanted to watch on TV, but she declined, letting him pick instead.

She moved into his side and laid her head on his arm, draping hers over his chest. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. She didn’t try for anything more, and he was okay with that. He couldn’t deny he was still a bit nervous.

The next morning came all too soon and Dany was already gone when he woke up. He wasn’t surprised, he knew she had a busy day ahead of her. He got ready and headed out to work.

He didn’t hear from Dany throughout the day either, also unsurprising, but also a bit unlike her. She usually at least sent a quick text. By the time he and his crew were done for the day, it was after seven. He decided to send her a quick text.

**Still at work?**

**Yes, sorry baby, busy day. Are you still working as well?**

**Just finished up. Want me to come pick you up?**

**I wont be done for a bit longer but if you don’t mind waiting I’d like that.**

**I don’t mind. Be there soon.**

Jon loaded his things up into his truck and made his way down the few blocks to her building. He parked in the back, knowing that was a much quicker and safer way out this late. Grey was in the security room at the back of the building. He nodded to him, knowing he was likely waiting for Missy as well.

He made his way up to Dany’s office, slowly but surely, exhausted from the day, so he could only imagine how she was feeling. Hopefully she’d taken a break to have lunch at least.

Not very many of her employees were usually still there that late, but fashion week was a completely different story. The floor was still full, and Dickon stood near the elevator door, obviously taking over for Barry for the evening. “I’m going to take Daenerys home if you want to take off early”

“It’s alright. I’ll just follow you guys with Jorah. Barry would probably have my head if I left her unmanned” they both chuckled. Especially now”

“Aye, you’re probably right” Jon grinned and turned to head for Dany’s office. Missy was in her office, on the phone as usual, same with Margaery. He nodded at them both. Finally he made it to the end of the hall to his wife’s office. The door was open so he turned in only to gape back in shock.

Daenerys was on her knees giggling, glasses on, hair thrown up in a messy bun, a dark blue dress on, no shoes, a pen or pencil between her teeth and a measuring tape held between her fingers. She was measuring none other than her ex, Drogo. He was stripped down to his underwear, and if she moved in the slightest she’d be eye level with his cock.

Jon cleared his throat, his eyebrows nearly to his hair line. She looked up for a second and smiled and then looked back at what she was doing. “Oh! Hi baby! I’m so sorry I haven’t called all day. I’ve been running around here like a mad woman, finishing dresses for the gala. Then this one calls me last minute and tells me none of his suits for the fashion show fit, they’re all too tight. So here we are” she shrugged, writing something on a little notepad before ordering Drogo to turn around.

“Don’t you have designers that can do this?”

“No. His suit for the gala needs to be perfect.”

“Hey man, Daenerys told me you guys got married. That’s awesome, congrats!”

“Thank you” Jon managed to force out. “Dany love, have you eaten anything?”

She looked to him and smiled knowingly. “I did eat breakfast and lunch yes. I was waiting to eat dinner with you.”

“Why don’t I head home and get something whipped up and Jorah can bring you home?”

Dany looked at him wearily. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, that way it’s done and you don’t have to stay up too late while I cook”

“...Alright” she eventually agreed. She stood, setting her things down and moved to him. “Is everything okay?” She asked quietly, wrapping one of her hands around his arm, and he nodded. “Okay” she said hesitantly and moved to her tip toes to kiss him. “I love you” she kissed him once more. “Love you too” he said and left.

He didn’t want to be upset with her. He understood it was part of her job. But he felt like there was definitely someone just as capable that could have done the measurements for her. And did he need to be basically naked? He needed to get out of there, breathe the fresh air and not think about his wife having her exes cock in her face.

He made it home, tossed off his jacket and boots and went to the kitchen to start dinner. He kept it simple, going for a salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread. He poured himself a drink, knowing it either calm him down or make him loose at the mouth. Dany made it home not long after he finished cooking.

“I’m sorry, have you been waiting long?” She asked, and he shook his head from where he sat at the kitchen island. “I got here as soon as I could, it seemed like something was up with you?”

Jon sighed then, he wouldn’t feel better til’ he let it out. She’d made herself a plate and came to sit next to him, turning towards him for his answer. “If you came to pick me up from work and my ex was naked in all but her underwear with her cunt in my face, how would you feel?”

“Is part of your work having people nearly naked around you?”

“That’s beside the point. You’re telling me no other designers could have taken his measurements?”

“Jon...I designed the suit he’s wearing to the gala. It’s part of my fall line, no one else has one yet. I custom tailored it to his measurements. He’s been working out more for a role, the measurements are wrong. If I’m going to re-tailor the suit myself, I want it done to my measurements, not someone else’s.”

“Alright”

“No it’s not alright. This is clearly bothering you.”

“It just wasn’t a great image. And now it’s burned into my head”

Dany sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry”

“No you’re not”

“I am. I’m sorry that you don’t trust me. And I’m sorry if you felt I was being inappropriate, but it was strictly professional, nothing inappropriate was said or done between us. I employ him and these events are a huge deal for my company. And I’m sorry that I’ve clearly failed in showing you how important you are to me.”

“Dany-“

“No, it’s alright Jon. I understand.” He could see her eyes begin to water.

Gods Damnit.

They sat and ate dinner in silence. When they finished, he hoped she would talk to him. It had nothing to do with trust. He knew she wouldn’t actually do anything with Drogo. It was the principle. She wouldn’t like it if the tables were turned. It _felt_ inappropriate.

“Thank you for dinner” she said softly after rinsing their plates in the sink and walking past him, avoiding eye contact, and grabbed her things to go upstairs.

“Daenerys”

She ignored him. Gods the woman could be maddening some times. She was already in the bathroom when he got upstairs. He’d give her space, he knew she wasn’t dealing so well with her emotions being heightened.

Jon felt gross from the day, so he went down to the guest bath and took a quick shower. Dany was in bed when he got back upstairs. She’d laid the remote on his side of the bed and was turned away from him. He climbed in beside her, but decided against trying to touch her in any way.

“Baby are you really not going to talk to me?”

“I’m tired Jon”

Jon sighed. “Alright” he finished, and laid on his side to face her, just in case she gave in and turn around to face him. She didn’t. And once again, the next morning she was gone before he woke. It was a Saturday, but he knew she probably had a lot to get done before the gala. He, too, would be working up until he had to get ready. If he was even still going. They were doing the final walk through at the Lannister Trade building. He was ready to be done with it.

He didn’t like being at odds with Dany. It made him feel like a part of him was out of place. But he didn’t feel like he should have to apologize for how he felt. Maybe how he went about it, or maybe for not explaining himself better. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair and forced himself out of bed to face the day.

He threw his hair up and put on a grey t-shirt and jeans, pulled on his work boots and grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone and left. He knew he’d have to shower and put himself together later that evening, he figured why bother doing it twice.

He met Tormund at the Lannister building along with Jaime and they went over things one last time, which took a few hours. Jamie seemed rather impressed and told Jon it was even better than he imagined. They shook hands and Jon left, having a few hours before he’d need to start getting ready.

He drove to his office and filed some final paperwork to close the deal with Jaime. He’d already paid Jon, it was just a matter of filing everything for legal purposes. He considered going to see Dany, or maybe sending her flowers, but he didn’t want to be that guy. He was surprised when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from her.

**Had some final touches to make to a few dresses so I’m running behind. I’m just going to get ready here, Missy already got my dress from the house. I know you have your closing today, you don’t have to come to the Gala if you don’t want to, I’ll understand. I know it’s not your thing.**

Jon sighed and sank into his chair. She should know him better than to be the guy that didn’t show up for her.

He finished up his paperwork and headed home, stopping to grab some takeout on the way, hoping that Dany was remembering to take breaks and make sure she was eating.

After finishing up his quick lunch, he ran upstairs and showered. It was definitely different getting ready alone. Not having Dany there to tighten his tie, or her team there to do his hair and whatever else she felt needed done. He didn’t care for that part of it, but definitely missed not having her there.

After trimming his beard, tossing his hair around, brushing his teeth and all the other small tasks he’d do to make himself presentable, he went to their closet and unzipped the garment bag that held the suit he knew was intended for that night. It fit him perfectly, of course.

Black pants, white shirt, black jacket, thin black tie. He picked out a watch, the one Dany got him, put on a pair of the cuff links she’d bought him, the ones with his initials on them. He texted Grey, who was also meeting Missandei there, to pick him up on his way. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, hoping it was good enough, and grabbed his phone, slipping it into his pocket and heading down to meet Grey.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Grey joked when he got into his SUV.

“I suppose so” Jon sighed, attempting to not mess with his hair out of nervousness.

“Missy told me”

“I suppose she’s pissed at me too” Jon smirked.

“She didn’t seem to say one way or the other”

“I guess I just went about it the wrong way. I mean I’m sure you’d be upset if you walked in on Missy on her knees in front of her ex”

“A little, yeah”

“I mean, have you seen the man? It’s a little intimidating”

“I haven’t, but I’m sure to Daenerys she was just doing her job”

“I know that. Now she thinks I don’t trust her.”

“Do you?”

“Of course”

“Then tell her that”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is” Grey chuckled.

Jon smirked and shook his head. Daenerys wasn’t so simple, that was for sure.

They made it to the Gala only a few minutes late. It was packed and the red carpet was lined with people. He still had no idea what Dany’s dress looked like, so he didn’t know what to look for other than her silver hair that was like no other. He and Grey walked the red carpet alone, were both photographed alone. He didn’t seem to know what Missy’s dress looked like either.

The long carpet continued and about half way down there were steps and that’s when he found her. Looking like the fucking goddess that she was. Her dress was strapless and black, long and covering her feet. He smirked at the thought of her barefoot underneath. But she would never, not at an event like this. The dress was floral, her makeup was flawless, not like she needed it. She wore a crown on her head, showing everyone that she truly was the _Dragon Queen_ they all made her out to be.

Everything about her was perfect, as always.

She posed for the dozens of cameras around her. She owned a red carpet like no other. Finally she spotted him and their eyes locked. She didn’t smile, but she looked relieved to see him. Almost as if she was sad before, and surprised that he showed.

A woman stepped up to his side, no one he recognized, but he could feel her eyes on him. “Hey handsome” the woman attempted to sound seductive. Jon snorted and looked over to her. “Good evening” he said back, not wanting to be rude. “No date for tonight?” She asked. Jon cleared his throat then and looked back to Dany. “See that woman up there?”

“Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Aye”

“She’s gorgeous. What does that have to do with you and me?”

“She’s easily the most gorgeous woman in this room” Jon blurted out, unable to take his eyes off the woman who held his heart. Who was secretly carrying his children under that impeccable dress.

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I heard she recently got married”

Dany grabbed onto the side of her dress, lifting it just enough to make it the rest of the way down the steps slowly, without tripping. “Aye, she did” Jon smirked to the woman. “To me” he finished, and stepped away to meet Dany at the bottom of the stairs and linked his arm around her waist, uncaring of the flashes around them, or the woman who was left speechless behind them.

His beard brushed against her cheek as he moved to speak softly in her ear. “I do trust you. It wasn’t about you, and I’m sorry for how I expressed my feelings about it. I love you, and I don’t wish to be at odds with you.”

Dany was still putting on a face for the cameras around them. “I understand. I would have felt the same. I love you too, and I appreciate you being here, despite our disagreement”

“I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. This may not be my thing, but...you’re my thing” he smirked. “And you look absolutely beautiful tonight, so I’m quite glad I showed”

She smiled and pressed her lips to his softly, her eyes locking onto his as she pulled away. “Yes well, thanks to your children I have enough shape wear on for three women, and I feel like I might burst out of this dress at any moment” she chuckled, her beautiful smile making an appearance.

“Those pesky little Starks” he laughed. She linked her arm with his and they continued down the red carpet, the rest of the way holding various interviewers for different news and gossip channels. One of the first few of them stopped Dany as soon as they saw her.

“Ah! We have the Queen herself here tonight, Daenerys Targaryen. Who are you wearing this evening?” The woman held her microphone out to Dany, moving it back and forth as they took turns speaking.

“Myself, of course” Dany smirked.

“How many people did you dress for this event?”

“Honestly today has been so crazy I can’t remember, I think five, six including myself, seven including my husband” she giggled.

“Oh my goodness, yes! We heard you tied the knot recently!”

“Yes, I did!” Dany smiled, pulling Jon to her side.

“Is this the lucky guy?”

“I think I’m the lucky one, I mean...” Dany playfully eyed him and put her hand on his chest. “But yes, this is my husband Jon” she smiled at him.

“So tell us Jon, what’s it like being married to the Queen of fashion?” She asked him.

“It’s wonderful, I always get to be the best dressed man in the house” he joked and they all laughed. “But really it is wonderful, she’s wonderful” he looked over at Dany and she smiled.

“Ugh. Goals” the woman said, dramatically pressing her hand to her heart. They waved goodbye and made their way further down the line. Another person stopped them and asked her strictly questions about what she was wearing, the other dresses she’d designed there, etc.

They were almost to the end when he spotted Drogo being interviewed. He was wearing a pale pink suit with nothing underneath and a large hat. He heard the man interviewing him say “Ah! There’s Miss Targaryen herself” and Dany heard as well as they summoned her over.

She kept Jon by her side and moved over to them, and the guy held his mic out to her. “It’s Missus now” she winked at the man, obviously knowing him. “Oh yes! I saw you got married, congrats!”

“Thank you” Dany smiled.

“Drogo was just telling us you designed this suit he’s wearing?”

“Yes! It will be in my fall line!”

“Is it safe to assume you designed your husbands as well?” He asked, nodding to Jon.

“Yes” she smoothed over Jon’s tie. “But my husbands suits are one-of-a-kind, just like him” she added, smirking up at him.

“Does Hubby get first dibs on the new designs?”

“He definitely could, but I think I’d be in big trouble if I tried to dress him up in a pink suit” they all laughed.

“Yes, yes she would” Jon added, smirking at her.

They said their goodbyes to the reporter and Drogo and continued further before they were finally inside the event. They found Missy and Grey and sat down at a table and were served their meal. “Have you ate today?” Jon asked her.

“Yes love, I have” she smiled over at him.

“I’m just making sure. I know you forget sometimes. And you can’t do that now” he kissed her temple and smoothed his hand over her stomach under the table.

“Yes, well don’t you worry. I feel like I’ve been eating constantly” she giggled. “Who was that woman that was talking to you earlier?”

“I have no idea”

“What did she say?”

“She was hitting on me” he chuckled. “And I said look at that goddess of a woman up there, that’s my wife” she smirked and kissed her. Dany rolled her eyes playfully. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“It must be the suit” he teased her.

They ate their meal and mingled with actors and actresses, models, public figures and many others of the sort. Dany appeared to become more and more tired by the moment. After walking the Gala for an hour or so, they sat back down at their seats and she leaned into him. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Jon turned to face her and laced her fingers with his own. “If it’s as much as I love you then I imagine quite a bit”

“I would never betray you”

“Nor I you”

She kissed him softly then, and then wiped her thumb over his lips slowly when they parted, smirking a bit at her red lip stick rubbing off on him. “Are you marking your territory woman?” He teased her.

“Aye” she giggled. “Apparently there are still wanton women around here that don’t know that you are mine”

“Mmm yes well, we shall show them” he smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth.

She sighed then, out of exhaustion, not irritation. “My feet are killing me and I need to get out of this dress” she nearly whined.

Jon smirked then and stood, holding his hand out to her. “Let’s get out of here Dragon Queen” he chuckled. Dany smiled and shook her head, taking his hand and standing. He moved his hand to the small of her back and led her to find Missy so that she could tell her they were leaving. They did and she understood, opting to stay a while longer, and so he and Dany snuck out almost unseen.

Jorah, ever so timely was already waiting for them in the line of cars picking up guests. Dickon was in the passenger seat. Jon opened the door and helped Dany up into the SUV, shoving her dress in behind her. He climbed into the seat next to her and before she could protest, he pulled her feet into his lap.

With traffic, it’d take them at least a half hour to get home, if not longer. The least he could do was give her a little bit of relief from her troublesome wardrobe. He unbuckled her heals one at a time and slid them off onto the floor. Dany sighed, nearly moaned which had them all laughing. “That bad?” Dickon asked.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Dany threw her head back in relief as Jon started to rub her feet. “Gods you’re so good to me love” she closed her eyes, and the guys laughed again. “If she wasn’t with child I’d say she was sloshed” Jorah added.

“It’s been a long day, that’s for sure” Jon snorted.

“Ah! We didn’t see you earlier, did the closing on the Lannister building go okay?” Jorah asked.

“Yes, it went very well. He was more than happy with the work and we’re all done now.”

“Shit!” Dany sat up and looked up at him. “Jon I am so sorry, I completely forgot.”

“It’s alright” he smiled. “You had a busy day.”

“That’s no excuse. This was a big deal for you. We should have celebrated.”

“We can celebrate tomorrow, it’s okay” he assured her.

Dany sighed and put her hand to her forehead as she leaned back again. “I’m an awful wife. I would say we could celebrate when we get home but thanks to these little dragons taking up vacancy in my womb that probably won’t be happening for a long time” she rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Daenerys” Jon laughed.

“Are you sure she hasn’t been drinking mate?” Dickon laughed with him.

“I don’t know what you all are laughing about, I’m serious! It’s going to be a _long_ seven months”

Jon shut his eyes trying to bite back further laughter as he shook his head. “You’re maddening woman, you know that right?”

They managed to make it home without Dany embarrassing him any further. Jorah dropped them off at their elevator and he carried Dany’s shoes and the end of her dress. It was quiet in the elevator at first.

“Dany...”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you”

Jon turned to her and moved closer, cupping her cheek, running his thumb over her rosy cheekbone. “You didn’t embarrass me love. Listen...” he sighed. “I appreciate you being patient with me. I’ve just been worried is all.”

“I know that. And I understand.” She rested her hand over his. “I just need to know that you still feel the same. That you still want _me_. That that hasn’t changed because I’m pregnant.”

“Dany _of course_ I do. If anything has changed it’s that I want you more. Not just because you’re carrying my children, but because you’re my wife now. And most days I still can’t believe either of those things are true.”

The elevator pinged interrupting him and Jon stepped out first, leading Dany, helping her with her dress and then leaned down to pick her up bridal style, walking them up to their room. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he smirked down at her. “I guess I forgot to do this when we got home after the wedding” he smiled, and she did too and kissed his cheek.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. I could never not want you baby. I’m just terrified of fucking it all up.”

“Well, take it from someone who lived in fear of good things for a very long time...wonderful things happen when you let go of your fears” she smirked, twirling the ends of his hair around her fingers.

“I’ll take your word for it” he chuckled and sat her down in their bedroom. “Now lets get you out of this dress.”

“Ugh that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It’s beautiful, but it’s heavy, it’s itchy, and it’s tight.”

“You should complain to the designer” he smirked before turning her around to unclasp and unzip the dress. Dany sighed in relief and started pulling herself out of all the shape wear she had on. Jon moved to toe his shoes off back into their place in their closet and began loosening his tie.

Dany was hanging her dress up on the side of the closet that held dresses she only wore once, in nothing but her black lace underwear. Jon moved to stand behind her and put his arms around her, his hands roaming up over her breasts as he bent over to kiss her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck.

He could feel rather than hear her breath catch. Her hands smoothed over his, but then she moved them to start pulling the crown and all the other various things from her hair. He let her go reluctantly to help her, pulling pins and tossing them onto the island in the middle of their closet.

Finally her hair was free, flowing in beautiful curls down her back from her braids. She pulled it to one side and turned to face him. His eyes went straight to her perfect tits, and his hands followed as he captured her mouth with his. She untied his tie and tossed it on the floor. His suit jacket and shirt followed.

Then she was pulling away from him and dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled it, pulling his suit pants down, and he stepped out of them. She slowly removed one sock, and then the other. Her fingertips danced up the back of his legs, his skin bristling in goosebumps.

Then she curled her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugged, his cock springing free. He stepped out of those as well and then he was bare before her. She gripped his length and began slowly stroking him.

“I think you’ll come to learn Mr. Stark, that the only man I enjoy being on my knees for is my husband” she grinned before taking him in her mouth. She licked and sucked on just the tip at first, and slowly made her way down.

“Gods” Jon breathed out.

Dany held onto one of his thighs, holding him still, the other still stroking his cock, moving along with her sinful mouth. Her tongue was like velvet, and her mouth was so warm. His hips began to thrust involuntarily. She eventually moved both hands to grip his thighs, and his hands tangled into her hair.

The sight of her like this made him crazy. The way her perfect pouty lips wrapped around his cock could completely undo him. He watched her take him to the hilt in her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over as her tongue glided over his length. “Ahhh fuck Dany” he clenched his jaw, his body tensing. She looked up at him, her eyes full of lust as she bobbed down over him.

He began thrusting, fucking her mouth uncontrollably. He was close and she could sense it too. His breaths picked up, he grunted and moaned. He was surprised when she pulled him from her mouth and stroked him quickly until he was coming, his milky seed spilling over her breasts. That was new.

She stopped her movements when she knew he was spent, knowing how sensitive he was right after. She licked the last little bit of him that was dripping from the head of his cock. Jon threw his head back and let out a deep breath before he came back down.

He ran and got a hand towel from their bathroom and wiped her down, and wiping the little bit of red lipstick off his cock. He picked her up then, setting her down on the island, pushing her to lay back. He was no where near done with her, and so he pulled up a stool and sat before diving in to feast on his minx of a wife.

He slid his tongue between her lips slowly, up and down. He’d missed the taste of her, so sweet but also that other taste that was just her. He fucked her with his tongue, laving up all her juices, and her hands tangled into his hair. He gripped her thighs, opening her wider, pulling away just to admire the wet and puffy pink of her little cunt.

He looked up into her eyes, silently begging him to continue. He smirked, running his fingers between her lips. “So wet. Is this all for me?” He asked, and she nodded. “Tell me” he commanded.

“Yes” she whined. He inserted one finger inside her, and could feel her already clenching around his digit, so he added another. “Mmm so tight.” He teased her, biting his lip as he moved them as deep inside of her as he could go, causing her to moan. He kissed her inner thigh then, moving back down.

He swiped his tongue over her once more, still fucking her with his fingers, and began swirling his tongue around her clit. She grabbed into his hair again, holding him in place, her thighs instinctually closing in on him. Her cunt tightened around his fingers as she came as she panted and moaned his name.

Before she could recover, he pulled away and stood and buried his cock inside her. He couldn’t resist any longer. She gasped and threw her head back, hands scrambling to grab onto any part of him she could reach. He gripped her hips, thrusting into her relentlessly.

His eyes moved back and forth from her eyes when they opened, and watching his cock disappear inside of her. Gods he loved her. Her breasts bounced each time he pushed into her. You definitely couldn’t see that she was with child yet, but he did notice her nipples getting a little darker, and how sensitive they were.

“Gods baby you feel so good.” He said.

“Yes, so good. Don’t stop” she moaned.

He moved his hands to her thighs, holding them open as he continued to pound into her, the sounds of their coupling filling the room. He was close again. He moved to thumb at her little bundle of nerves, making sure she came with him. And she did. As he spilled inside her, moaning, she was too.

She grabbed his wrist to stop his movements when it became too much, and he obliged, thrusting slowly in and out of her until they were both done for.

He let out a breath and pulled out of her, nearly falling back onto the stool. His eyes glazed over as he watched his seed spill out of her, her palms flatten on the marble of the island, the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath before she leaned up on her elbows and their eyes met. Jon stood and moved to stand between her legs and leaned over her, pulling her into a bruising kiss. She sat up, her lips never leaving his and her hands holding onto his face.

“Shower?” He managed to get out between kisses. “Mhm” she answered.

He lifted her into his arms and her legs wrapped around him. He carried her into the bathroom and sat her back on her feet, starting the shower and pulling towels from the shelf. She jumped in before him, soaking her hair. He stepped in after her, pressing his lips back to hers. He lifted her once more and had her again, never able to get enough of her. Her little gasps and moans in his ear, the way she gripped him tightly when she was coming, the way every part of her fit so perfectly with every part of him.

Jon didn’t believe in a lot of things, but he believed the gods made her just for him, and he would never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo 🥱 Jon chapters are always harder for me to write because I don’t want him to be entirely flawless. 
> 
> What do we think is next for these two? Any guesses on the sex of the babies? Names? Yes, I do already have both decided lol! 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and for your kudos and kind words in the comments. You guys seriously make my day 😘 be safe in this crazy world!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fashion week and a little drama on the side 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the long wait! My plan was to update with the first chapter of my new fic AND my one shot, but the one shot is just taking me SO long because I can't decide on the ending. Stay tuned on that note, BUT! My first chapter for my new multi-chap is up, so take a peek when you're done here ☺️
> 
> Anyway, I just love these two and idk how I’m ever going to stop writing this story 😩 I have so many things planned still but I never want it to drag, so I’m trusting you guys to tell me if we get to that point! 
> 
> Mistakes & Moodboard are on me ♥️ I also added "weeks" into the chaps so we can keep track of where we're at in Dany's pregnancy. We will see little time jumps here and there for a while.

**Nine Weeks**

The morning came sooner than either of them would have liked. They had another busy day ahead of them, and Dany wasn’t looking forward to having to squeeze into another dress for the day. But at least for now she had the smells of breakfast filling her senses, and the glorious view of her husband cooking breakfast for her in his underwear.

“Daenerys?” Jon said, looking to her in question, snapping her out of her daydream of his perfect ass.

“Huh?”

Jon smiled and shook his head. “I asked if you want juice or milk?”

“I mean I want coffee but...”

“Not happening”

Dany sighed. “Juice then”

Jon poured her a glass of orange juice and made her a plate with more than enough food. “You know, I know I’m eating for three and all, but I cant actually eat this much food” she giggled.

“I know, but I’d rather make too much than not enough.”

She took a few bites of pancakes, perfectly fluffy and warm. “So, I was thinking...”

“Oh no” he laughed.

“I know it’s still soon, and I’m not saying we should do this right this second, or at all of course if you’re not okay with it, but I was thinking that since you’re done with the Lannister building...maybe your next project could be finishing renovations on Dragonstone and we could move there before the babies come...I just think there’s much more room there, and it’s a better place for us to raise them.” She finished nervously.

“I agree. I think it’d be great for us to move there. You’re certainly much happier when we’re there. But are you prepared to make that long drive into the city every day?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe I could work from Dragonstone during the slow days, as much as I can. At least while the babies are small. I don’t want someone else raising our children. So if I have to cut back I will. But if we do this, I was thinking we could give Missy the penthouse. I’m assuming her and Grey are getting to the point of moving in together soon, I would hope at least, and I’m sure they’d appreciate a bigger space.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I mean if we’re ever in the city late and want to stay in, it’s not like we don’t have plenty of other options. I mean you do own the building.”

“ _We_ own the building Jon” she playfully rolled her eyes. “I also wondered how serious your mother is about moving down here.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she meant it. I’m sure she could retire any time and be more than comfortable. Besides that I’m sure she wont want to miss out on any of her grandchildren’s lives. I could talk to her about it.”

“Well the reason I ask is because if she is serious about it, I wanted to see if she’d want to live at my family’s estate in Kings Landing. It’s a huge house, and has just been sitting empty for years. I’d rather it be used by someone we love. I offered it to Barry years ago but he declined, so aside from a housekeeper and landscaper going there from time to time, it just sits. There’s plenty of land and room for her to do what she likes with.”

“I can certainly ask her. Are you sure you’d be okay with that? I don’t want to you to feel like you have to do this. I mean she has more than enough to buy a new house.”

“No, I’m tired of it being empty and I don’t want to get rid of it. I’d rather someone love it the way I did when I was a child. I’m more than okay with it. And if she lived there, our kids would be able to grow up there too.”

Jon nodded and leaned over to kiss her. “This is really happening” he smiled.

“Yes, yes it is” she smiled back, and kissed him once more.

Shortly after finishing their breakfast, Dany’s hair and makeup team was arriving and began readying her and Missy. Jon went to his office and started going over blueprints of the layout of the castle at Dragonstone and Dany chuckled at his eagerness to get started. She sat next to Missy in her bathroom as Mel began pulling her hair in every which way while Loras started on Missy’s makeup.

“So Jon and I talked this morning about some things”

“I’m sure you did lots of _talking_ ” she smirked.

“Miss I’m serious” Dany giggled.

“Okay. Talking about what?”

“We want to move to Dragonstone before the babies are born.”

“Does that mean we’ll all need to relocate as well?” She asked, smirking.

“I mean you’re more than welcome to, yes. But I was thinking...don’t you think it’s time you and Grey move in together?”

“I mean...we have discussed it.”

“Well, I would like for you to have the penthouse.”

Missy turned to stare at her. “You’re serious?”

“Yes. And anything you want changed, consider it done. We’ll probably leave most of the furniture but if there’s anything you want replaced, I’ll see to it.”

“Well I’ll definitely need it deep cleaned. It’ll need to be cleansed of all the sex germs.” They both laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I love this place, but it’s not a good home for a child, and I happen to be having two. And I know that anything can happen with the babies, I’m not counting out that possibility. But even if it does, one way or another Jon and I will eventually have children. Dragonstone is the best place for us to call home”

“I agree”

“So you want it?”

“I’ll take it” she smiled. “And you’re right. I do think it’s time for Grey and I to take that next step. I mean we started dating around the time you and Jon did, and you two already live together, are married, and have children on the way” they laughed again.

“Yes well, Jon and I haven’t really followed the pace of a normal relationship.”

“I’ll say. So I take it you made up over the whole Drogo thing?”

“Yes” Dany giggled. “We were both being stupid. We should be over things like that, but I can’t blame him for his reaction. I would have felt the same. I more than marked my territory with both of his exes, and he’s been nothing but kind to Drogo. I should have at least warned him.”

“Yes you should have, but he also has to understand that you wouldn’t have asked him to come there if anything was going on.”

“I think he knows that.”

“Do you think he’s intimidated by him?”

“I don’t know, I guess I never thought of that possibility. I always see him as such a god of a man I guess I never really think about the fact that he might not feel that way about himself. I mean he knows Drogo and I’s relationship was nothing compared to what he and I have. But if it’s a looks thing, I would hope that after last night he no longer questions himself.” Dany giggled.

“Daenerys! I don’t want to know.”

They both laughed and when Mel was done with her hair and Loras was done with Missy’s makeup, they traded. She told Missy about the rest of their plans about the move, and the possibility of Lyanna moving down. She wasn’t sure when they’d actually begin the move. Dragonstone was more than ready, the renovations that needed done were small, and she’d of course want rooms done for the babies, but she figured they should probably at least wait a couple more months to see how things progressed with the pregnancy.

When Mel and Loras were done with her and Missy, it was time for them to get dressed. Jon was still in his office. She knew he could get carried away with work so easily.

“I’m going to find Jon” she told Missy, and Missy nodded as she left the room. She was only wearing one of Jon’s button up flannel shirts and her underwear. Once she made it down the hall, she could hear Jon scrambling with papers in his office. She peaked in the door and smiled at the image of him hunched over his work table, glasses on, pencil in hand, making notes on the blueprints of Dragonstone.

“Baby it’s time to get ready” she said, pulling him from his trance, walking over to see his work.

He looked up at her and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how long I’ve been in here”

“It’s alright. I have your suit ready.”

“Is that what you’re wearing?” He teased, eying her attire.

“I wish. I’m afraid I’ll be squeezing into another dress all day”

Jons fingers brushed over her hips and he picked her up and sat her up on the table. He moved to stand between her legs and held her cheek gently, knowing not to mess up her make up. “You’re going to suffocate our children” he chuckled. Dany smiled and pulled him closer by his shirt and pressed her lips to his.

She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her heals into his arse and moved her hands to unbutton her shirt.

“We’re going to be in trouble” he said softly, causing her to giggle. “I don’t care” she answered, her shirt open then, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands smoothed up her sides, his thumbs brushing over the sides of her breasts. He parted from her lips only to move to lave at her nipples. He was gentle, he knew she was sensitive.

She reached down to pull his cock from his jeans, stroking him to full mast. She felt his warm gasp against her skin as he bowed his head, and then lifting back up, nibbling at her neck. “You’re insatiable woman, do you know that?”

“Mhm” she continued.

Jon pushed her hand away, only to reach for her center, and pulled her underwear to the side to line himself up with her, spreading her juices around with the tip of his cock. “What a good wife you are Daenerys, always so ready for your husband” he growled.

He slid inside of her slowly, his hands clenching her hips to hold her at the edge of the table. Dany kept one arm around his neck, and the other gripped his bicep, keeping herself upright. She threw her head back as he filled her, his name a whisper on her lips.

They both knew someone would come looking for them soon, so he sped up, rocking into her with abandon, his hips snapping to hers. Her fingernails dug into his arm as she latched her mouth back onto his, silencing her moans. Jon let go of her on one side to move his hand between them, pushing her panties further to the side to rub at her clit, circling around it in rapid circles until her body tensed and her orgasm came crashing over her like waves. Jon followed not too far behind her, his seed spilling inside her in spurts.

She held onto him, burying her face in his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as she came back down from the high that having him gave her. She kissed him there, then up to his jaw, the hair of his beard tickling her, and then his lips, soft and warm. She kissed him over and over, wishing that she never had to stop. Kissing him felt like home.

He pressed his forehead to hers. “You ready?”

Dany shook her head playfully.

“Guess I’ll have to carry you then” he chuckled and picked her up off the table and put her over his shoulder. “Jon!” She laughed as he spanked her. Thankfully her shirt was long enough to cover her backside, she could feel their combined juices between her thighs.

Jon managed to get her to their bathroom without anyone stopping them. Dany discarded her underwear into their laundry bin and cleaned up while Jon pulled off his t-shirt and started doing his hair and other tasks of getting ready. Dany leaned against the cabinets, gawking. She would never tire of how sexy her husband was.

“Are you gonna go get ready or are you just gonna stand there watching me all day?”

“I can probably do both if you come and help me”

Jon chuckled and nodded. He finished everything he was doing after about five minutes. It was almost irritating how much faster men could get ready.He followed her to their closet, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and moving one to pinch her arse. “What would Missy say if she knew you were waltzing around here with no underwear?”

“Missy doesn’t care and I’m sure she’d easily figure out why I have no underwear on”

“You have a point.” They made it into their closet and Dany quickly snuck and slipped on a similar but different pair of black lace panties. Jon giggled from where he was unzipping the bag that held her dress.

“What do you think?” She asked, nodding to the dress.

“It’s beautiful. But I’m sure it looks even better on you”

Dany smiled and took the dress off the hanger and unzipped it in the back. “The material in this one is stretchier, so It shouldn’t be as tight”

“Want me to get Missy?”

“No, it’s alright” she stepped into the dress and slipped her arms through it, pulling it up and adjusting it as needed. It was another black lace number, with floral patterns and the top was almost see through. “Just zip me up please” she turned her back to his front.

Jon zipped the dress up slowly, and she could feel herself sucking it in. Thankfully it went up with no issues. She couldn’t understand how she hadn’t put on any weight, and she didn’t look any different, but all of her clothes were fitting so tight. Thankfully she’d had time to make some changes to this dress.

“Like a glove” Jon said, moving around in front of her and straightening out the bottom of the dress. “You look amazing love” he smiled. She then helped Jon into his suit. This one had a bow tie which she knew he hated, but he looked so handsome. Before she could admire him any longer Missy was storming into her closet, already ready to go.

“Where have you two been? We have to go.”

“We’ve been in here. We’re ready, calm down” Dany teased her.

Jon helped her into her heels and they grabbed their things and headed down to their car. They piled into the largest of their SUV’s, Barry felt it was important to have extra security since it was her event and she’d probably be all over the place. So it was her and Jon, Missy and Grey, Jorah, Barry, Dickon, and the newest hire of Barry’s, a woman named Brienne.

She and Dany had hit it off right away, and Dany and Jon were considering her for security for the twins once they were born. Dany was always open to having another woman on the team.

They arrived at the venue for her show and it was already packed. She had plenty of employees running things, so she wasn’t concerned that they were a little late.

Jon helped her out of the too-packed car and Missy fixed her dress. She could see their security scattering to different locations around the building. She linked arms with Jon and they made their way to the red carpet, which was actually black. They stopped and posed together and alone for photographers.

When he wrapped his arm back around her, resting it at the small of her back, she couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss him. “Thank you for always doing these things for me”

“I’m sure if I had more work events you’d do them for me”

“I would”

Jon smiled down at her and before she could say more he was eyeing over her shoulder. “Your lover is here”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Lover?”

Jon giggled and nodded behind her. She expected to see Drogo, he was modeling the show after all, but it was Daario, which was a surprise. Pleasant or unpleasant she couldn’t decide. He was talking to Margaery and Sansa, who were both working the event. “I wonder what he’s doing here.”

The finished their walk down the carpet and went over to say hello. “Ah Daenerys, you look lovely” he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Jon, how’s it going?” He shook his hand.

“Pretty good. You?”

“Fairly well. Ready to get back to Essos”

“Have you been here all this time?”

“Yes, just doing some work with Qhono, working out some new deals. We’ve sent you emails with confirmations of everything. I’m sure you’ll be happy.”

“Let’s hope so”

“Besides, I’ve never missed one of your shows. You know I always try and support you.”

Dany nodded. She still couldn’t trust him, but she could only hope he was being truthful. But there was definitely an elephant in the room between the three of them, Sansa, and Margaery. Dorreah also moved into the circle they’d created while catching up. She was catering the event. They all said their hello’s and then Dany pulled Margaery to the side to make sure everything was running smoothly.

“All the models are ready to go, catering is all in place, we’re just waiting for the last of the guests to arrive.”

“Perfect, has Daario said anything more to you about why he’s here?”

“I think it’s safe to say he’s here for someone, but I’m not sure who.”

“Do you think it’s Sansa?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t care, I just don’t much like the idea of my ex shagging my husbands cousin. It’d be quite odd.”

Margaery hesitated for a minute. “More odd than one of your assistants being with her?”

“Marg...”

“I’m sorry, it just happened at your wedding. I know it’s inappropriate, but I can’t seem to stay away from her. It’s like being best friends with someone, but having feelings for them too.”

Dany giggled a little. “You don’t have to apologize Margaery. I want you to be happy. I just don’t want Jon hating you when you break her heart. I mean you haven’t quite seemed to want to settle down lately.”

“Daenerys” Marg playfully slapped her arm. “I just haven’t had much luck dating. But this feels different.”

“I didn’t know you were into women. I didn’t know she was either.”

“I don’t think even she knew. We haven’t really talked about it. I mean I’ve been with women, but never dated them. I think we’re just spending time together for now...seeing where it goes.”

“Well just promise me that if it becomes a relationship that you fill out a form with HR. I can’t afford to lose you if things end badly.”

Marg laughed then. “I don’t think we’re quite there yet. And please don’t say anything. We’re keeping things quiet for now. She doesn’t think Robb will be too happy to know she’s dating someone he’s slept with.”

“Someone he still has hopes things will work out with” Dany rolled her eyes.

“That too. Anyway, you can tell Jon and Missy, I don’t care if they know, but beyond that, it needs to stay quiet until we know what this is. It’s very new.”

“Well either way, I’m happy if you are, and your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you” she hugged Dany. “Now, if I had to guess who Daario is here for, I’d say probably Dorreah or Shae. He seemed to be talking to them both a lot at your wedding.”

“Well I’m glad that my wedding became a dating show.”

“Hmm don’t they all.”

She then felt Jon’s hand against her back and he stepped next to her. Margaery smiled at him nervously. “Ready to go in?” He asked Dany, and she nodded. “Meet me backstage in 5” she told Margaery and she nodded, and Dany turned with Jon to head into the event.

“Do you want to come back stage with me or sit up front?”

“I’m afraid I’ve been roped into sitting up front with Grey and Daario.”

“Who knew you two would become so close.” She teased him.

“Ha, ha” he said sarcastically. “The things I do to keep the peace for my wife.”

“Well, technically, KLTC is yours now too, so you’re also doing it for yourself” she smirked.

“Don’t remind me”

“I’m going to head back. I’ll see you after” she kissed him softly. Jon nodded and reluctantly let go of her and went to find Grey.

Back stage was complete chaos. But at least it was organized chaos. The men were going to walk out first, and then the ladies. Everyone seemed to be dressed and ready to go. A few of her employees including Margaery, Sansa, and Missy were all making last minute finishing touches down the line of models.

“Everyone ready?” Dany asked them all, and they all nodded and gave their okay’s. She gave her stage manager the go ahead to get things started, and then she and Missy stood off to the side to watch and make sure it all went smoothly. The music started and the models began walking one by one. There were ten men and ten women and they each had 2 walks.

There wasn’t an empty seat in the house. The show took less than an hour and then Dany took the stage when it was over as everyone clapped, her whole team behind her. Jon smiled proudly at her.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed the new lines. We’ve been working so hard, and I’m so thankful to have the most amazing team behind me. My designers, my models, my assistants, I couldn’t have done this without all of you. They’re truly the best. Another huge thank you to my wonderful husband. He is constantly putting up with my late nights at work and we somehow managed to have a beautiful wedding in the midst of all of this. He is forever patient and supportive and I love you so much for that” she smiled at him. “Anyway, thank you all again for coming, enjoy the rest of the event” she finished, and everyone clapped once more.

Jon stood to help her down the steps and embraced her, kissing her temple. “That was wonderful love, I’m so proud of you” he whispered. Dany nodded, smiling “Thank you”. He stayed with her as many others came and greeted and congratulated her. An hour later they finally made it to their table and had lunch. Dany was exhausted and ready to get out of her dress and off her feet. Jon was constantly checking on her, making sure she was good, which she appreciated.

When it was finally time to go and they’d seen everyone out, she couldn’t have made it to their car fast enough, which made Jon laugh. He held onto her hand as she drug him along, weaving through all the crowd of the busy street. She wasn’t happy about having to cram back into the car with everyone again, but thankfully their house wasn’t too far away.

Jon held their joined hands in his lap, rubbing his thumb over hers and she laid her head on his shoulder. When they were back at the house, Jon helped her out of her dress and she was down to just her underwear and threw on one of his t-shirts. She sat on her side of the bed and watched him as he undressed down to just his underwear and climbed into bed with her.

“Can we just stay in bed the rest of the day and watch movies and get takeout for dinner? I am so tired” she whined.

Jon laughed and laid back on the pillows, turning to face her. “I’m perfectly fine with that. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m just exhausted and my feet are sore.”

Jon moved to lay towards the end of the bed and leaned up on his elbow and took one of her feet. He rubbed and kneaded one and then the other, which helped a little bit. He then moved to her stomach and lifted up her shirt.

“You two better be nice to your mother” he poked at her still flat stomach. “Or daddy will have to ground you as soon as you’re born, you hear me?”

Dany giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her stomach, rubbing his thumb over it and then moved back beside her. “I still can’t believe there’s babies in there”

“Me either”

“What are we going to name them?”

“We don’t even know what they are yet” Dany giggled.

“Okay so say it’s two girls, what would you like to name them?”

“Is that what you want? Two girls?”

“I don’t have a preference. Maybe one of each. What about you?”

“I might like to see you try and wrangle two little girls” she laughed again.

“Well what if they’re boys? You wont know what to do with two more Stark men under one roof.”

“I think I handle the one just fine” she smirked. “So I have to tell you something.” She changed the subject.

“Alright”

“Sansa is dating Margaery”

“Really?” He seemed curious, but not too surprised.

“Yes, apparently they’ve been seeing each other since the wedding.”

“I assume Marg told you?”

“Yes”

“Well as long as they’re happy”

“That’s what I said. But have you known Sansa to be with women before?”

“She had this best friend growing up. Jeyne. They were very close since they were small. Robb and I always believed they were more than just friends. When they graduated high school, Jeyne ended up going to another school across the country, and Sansa seemed more upset than she would be about a friend. When she started dating Pod, her ex, it was just awkward, they didn’t seem to have any chemistry. So I don’t know for sure what it was, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“How do you think Robb would feel about it?”

“Ouch. I didn’t think about that one. I’m sure he wouldn’t be too happy.”

“I thought Daario was at the show for her” Dany chuckled.

“Did that bother you?”

“Only because I know it would have bothered you. Margaery thinks he’s seeing Dorreah or Shae.”

“He’s seeing Dorreah”

“He told you?”

“Yes, and I picked up on it.”

“You two are becoming fast friends” she teased him. “But that’s good. It’s time for him to settle down. She’d be good for him.”

“You’re not jealous?” Jon smirked.

“Absolutely not. I have you” she smiled at him, and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. “There’s something else I have to talk to you about.”

“Spill” he straightened back up.

“I’m going to have to travel to Essos in a few weeks, and then again a month or two after that. I don’t know what your projects are looking like at work, but I’d like for you to come with me at least once.”

“My schedule is pretty free right now. I have a few small projects the guys are taking care of. I need to work on Dragonstone obviously, and get things up and running at the warehouse, but I don’t see why I can’t come with you at least one of the times. I’m assuming for fashion week there?”

“Yes, and then my new line launching there the second time. I don’t want you to set things aside for my benefit, I know you have your own company to run, so if I ever seem that way then tell me. I just feel like we just got married, and now we’re having babies, and I just want to be away from you as little as possible” she frowned.

“I understand. It means a lot to me that you want me there with you. I wont be setting things aside, don’t worry. But I do need to steal you for a day so that you can tell me what you want done on Dragonstone. We only have 7 months left.” He smirked.

Dany nodded in agreement. They picked out a movie and started it and ordered delivery for dinner. When it came, they ate in bed and watched another movie. Dany fell asleep on Jon’s chest in the middle of the second movie. She wasn’t sure how long she was out when Jon’s phone started buzzing on his nightstand.

Jon seemed just as confused, it was almost midnight. When he picked up his phone, the screen told them both it was Val calling. Jon sighed and ignored the call. “Has that been happening?” She asked.

“No, that’s the first since the wedding”

“Well your mother said she hasn’t been around, maybe you should answer it?”

“I have nothing to say to her baby. If she’s calling, we know she’s at least okay. Now come on, let’s go back to sleep” he rolled back over on his side facing her. Dany agreed. For now. She nuzzled into him, the room getting colder at night and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him press his lips to her forehead.

“I love you” she whispered.

“I love you too. So much.”

She fell back to sleep rather quickly

**12 Weeks**

Another four weeks had passed. Each week that went by without any issues with her pregnancy brought Dany more and more peace of mind. She’d finished out another fashion week and managed to only force Jon into two more events. She didn’t think it was so bad considering she’d went to at least 10.

She was exhausted by the time the week was over, so she and Jon snuck off to Dragonstone for the weekend to relax and go over all the updates that still needed done and anything else they felt needed work in the castle. They picked out the rooms that would be the twins’ as long as everything continued to go well. The rooms were across the hall from their bedroom so they could be close, and they could move to other rooms as they got older. She only hoped there would be more babies in the future that could take over their rooms.

They went shopping for groceries for the weekend and had lunch at one of Dany’s favorite places in town. It was quiet and most of the people that lived on the island were older, a lot of them she knew. They spent one of the days on the beach. It was finally getting warmer out so they got to lay out and soak up the sun.

Her skin was so pale, she was always afraid of getting burnt. But Jon didn’t seem to care, and she enjoyed getting to lather him up in sunscreen. The salty smell of the ocean and the breeze in her face made her feel so calm. She needed that. She loved the feeling of the sand under her feet, the sound of the waves rolling into the shore.

She hovered over Jon, planting small kisses all over his face. There wasn’t a moment in any day that she’d forget how grateful she was to have found him, how important he was to her, and how wonderful he made her life. It was in moments like that that she felt like the whole world stopped just so that she could show him how much she loved him.

His deep chuckles and the warmth of his hands roaming over her body as he returned her kisses was enough to tell her that he understood, and he felt the same.

The next three weeks drug on and on and on. Time definitely seemed to move slower when you’re pregnant, she thought. But there was always a slow period after fashion week and awards season, and they were definitely in it. She supposed she should enjoy it while she could.

She and Jon had went to another doctors appointment to check on the babies and everything still looked perfect, which she was glad to hear. She naturally got emotional again, as she probably would every time they had to go, but seeing Jon’s emotional smile and pride over his unborn children made her heart swell impossibly large.

She was back in her office then, the day continuing to drag on. She was ready to be home with Jon. It was another rainy day. As much as she hated that storms seemed to make everyone in the city lose all common sense when it came to transportation and direction, she loved the sound of the rain pattering on the windows in her office, the rolls of thunder through the walls.

Missandei barged into her office with Margaery in tote and they planted themselves in the chairs in front of her desk, slouching into them comfortably.

“You’ve got a call on line two” Marg said nonchalantly.

Dany rolled her eyes and picked up her desk phone, tapping the button for line two with her perfectly manicured nails. “This is Daenerys” she answered. The line was silent. “Hello?”. Silence. Dany held for a few more seconds before hanging up. That was the third call like that over the last four weeks.

She had a feeling it might somehow link to the non-stop calls from Val all throughout the nights on Jon’s phone. It had gotten so bad to where finally she took his phone and answered it, and each time she did, the line hung up. When Jon got irritated, he finally answered himself and she would just say “Hey” or “Hi” and Jon would tell her to stop calling and hung up.

Dany eventually was so fed up with it she got Val’s phone number from Jon’s phone and texted her herself telling her she needed to stop calling Jon or they would get the authorities involved. Since then, the calls to him had stopped, but now she was getting these weird calls to her office.

“When you answered the call at your desk, who was it?” She asked Marg.

“It was a woman, said she was calling from your building about a packaged that came for you”

Dany facepalmed and shook her head. “The person that runs my building is a man, and he knows that all my packages go through Barry before they come to me.”

“I’m sorry D, I didn’t know.”

“No, it’s not your fault, you’re just doing your job. These calls are just weird.”

“Have Grey try and trace them.” Missy suggested.

“They’re not staying on the line long enough. But I have a feeling I know exactly who it is.”

“Jon’s ex?” Missy asked, and Dany nodded in confirmation. “I just don’t get it. I mean I know Jon is an amazing man, but he wasn’t all that great to her. If she’s spiraling out this much over us getting married, I can’t imagine how she’s going to react about us having children.”

“Well you have a long time before you have to worry about that. Has Jon said anything to Robb about her?” Marg asked. They had told her about the pregnancy after Kinvara’s office called to confirm her appointment through Margaery and she got suspicious.

“No, I think he’s trying to leave him out of it, let him move on. But this is becoming ridiculous. Jon thinks the whole garage incident that night we were watching movies at the house was her.”

“Well your place, and this building are both like a fortress. You have enough security for three women. I don’t think you need to worry.”

“I may have enough security, but Jon doesn’t. He refuses it. Not that I think she’d harm him, but I just don’t want him put in any situation that could cause us issues. He’s constantly being photographed any more. I could only imagine the things she’d try”

“Well maybe you should tell him that it would give you peace of mind if he were to have at least one guard. Maybe even offer to let him pick someone.”

Dany shrugged. “Maybe” she sighed. “Is there anything else on the schedule for today?”

“No, that’s why we came in here. We’re bored out of our minds” they both giggled.

“Marg, why don’t you go help Sansa get situated in her new space. Missy you can take the rest of the day off.” Both girls nodded and got up to leave. Dany had recently promoted Sansa from an intern to an Editors assistant. She’d shown she was more than capable of the work after how much she helped with Dany’s show, she felt it was well deserved.

She and Margaery were also still dating, and it seemed to be becoming more serious. She’d seen them holding hands leaving at the end of the day, or stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. But they both seemed happy, and that was all that mattered. She knew Sansa was worried about what Robb would do, and possibly even about what her parents would think, but they seemed to have their own little bubble down in Kings Landing, one that the Starks could keep out of, and that’s about how she felt as well, with the exception of Lyanna and Arya of course.

Jon was working on a small rebuild a block from her building while they waited on materials for Dragonstone. With all her down time recently, she’d enjoyed being able to peek in on him whenever she wanted. It seemed to have stopped raining for the time being, so she grabbed Barry and took off in Jon’s direction.

She was thankful it hadn’t gotten too cool as she walked next to Barry down the sidewalk in a sleeveless lace blush pink dress. She had half her hair thrown into a bun on top of her head and the rest in curls down her back. Her heels tapped the pavement with each step, and her handbag hung at her side from the curve of her elbow.

Despite how busy the city was, the hustle and bustle of everything, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being followed. She could almost feel eyes on her, and not the normal eyes of the paparazzi. She eyed her surroundings more than usual, but nothing stood out to her. Barry seemed to catch onto this.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

She hesitated, and then let out a deep sigh. “I just have this odd feeling”

“About?”

“Jon’s ex. She fell off the face of the earth and then started calling Jon incessantly through the night for weeks. Finally we’d had enough and I may have egged her on. Now I am pretty sure she’s calling my office and hanging up. Jon thinks it was her in the garage a few weeks ago. I just have this weird feeling that she’s following us, watching us.”

“The blonde that was at the wedding?”

“Yes”

Barry sighed then and rubbed his hand over his face. “Well your feelings aren’t wrong, neither are Jon’s.”

“What?!”

“I’m pretty sure it was her in the garage. I didn’t think anything of it, but now that you tell me this it makes sense. It was a blonde woman. I can get you an image we were able to pull from a different camera so you know for sure. And I’ve seen her. We’ve had eyes on her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Jon is going to be livid.”

“You don’t need to be stressing over this Daenerys, it’s not good for the babes.”

Dany sighed then. He was right, and she trusted him to protect her. “Do you see her now?”

“Best to not let her know she’s caught just yet. We have nothing, so if I catch her, she’ll walk.”

“That’s not what I asked”

“No, I don’t see her” he answered after eying all the crowds.

“Fuck”

“Daenerys, you know we won’t let anything happen to you. Any of you.”

“I know” she looked him in they eye. They’d arrived at the building Jon was working at. “No one is in here but Jon and his crew. I’ll be okay if you want to wait out here” she said, and Barry nodded.

She pushed the glass door open and walked into a disaster. But she knew she wouldn’t even recognize the place when Jon was done with it. She spotted him right away, he was always easy for her to find. He wore a white t-shirt that was tight around his arms. Jeans that hugged his glorious ass. He had his hair tied up and was drilling something. She could have stood and watched him for hours.

But his crew started to notice her, so she thought better of it. The noise of all the power tools in the room drowned out the sound of her steps, so she was able to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him, her hands roaming over his chest over his shirt, her lips pressing to his neck. She could see the curve of his lips from the corner of her eye.

“Hey you” he sat his drill down and pressed his hands over hers, entangling their fingers. He brought one hand to his lips and kissed her wrist. “Hi baby” she answered, laying her head on his shoulder. He turned to face her and pulled her closer by her hips. He reached to push some loose hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

“Bored again?”

“Yes” she giggled. “And I couldn’t wait until we get home to see you.”

“Well I’m glad” he smirked and eyed her. “You look nice today”

“Do I not look nice every day?” She grinned.

“Of course you do. But I like this color on you. You’re _glowing_.” He teased.

Dany blushed, she loved that he could still do that to her. She gave him a peck, knowing he didn’t want to give his team a show.She also knew she’d have to tell him about Val. She looked him in the eyes then, enjoying the glint of happiness in his eyes before she had to shatter it.

“So...I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay?...”

“Well…” she started, setting her purse down on his work bench and facing him again. “You know how Val was calling you a lot, and that stopped when I texted her?” She asked, and Jon nodded. “Well when it did, I started getting these weird calls at my office. I answer and someone is on the line but they’re not saying anything. I’ve probably got about three now. I didn’t think anything of it at first, but Barry and I started putting all the pieces together. He thinks you’re right about it being her in the garage that one night. And...”

“And?”

“And I feel like she may be following us...watching us.”

Jon’s eyes widened for a moment. He let out a deep breath and shook his head, running his hand over his face. “You didn’t come here alone did you?”

“Of course not. Barry is waiting outside.”

“Okay. Keep him with you at all times Dany. I’m serious.”

“Wait, you don’t think she would try something do you?”

“I honestly don’t know. The Val I knew wouldn’t hurt a fly. But she also wouldn’t have acted the way that she did at the wedding. She wouldn’t have disappeared for weeks. She wouldn’t be doing any of this. And I’m not willing to take any chances with you. Or them.” He brushed the back of his fingers over her abdomen.

Dany nodded then. “You know Barry or Dickon are always with me. But I’d feel a lot better if you’d keep someone with you too...”

Jon sighed again and looked into her eyes, likely begging her to drop it, but he knew she wouldn’t. “Alright. I’ll keep Brienne with me for now if she’s alright with that. In the meantime I will try and see what I can find out. See what she wants I suppose. Do you need to head back or can you stay?”

“I have a few things I need to do but I can do them from home later if I need to.”

“I don’t think I can let you out of my sight” he confessed.

Dany smiled sweetly at him and cupped his cheek, running her thumb through his beard. “I’ll stay right here then. But I’m probably going to need a chair” she giggled. Jon nodded and walked off to find her one and returned quickly. “I hope you don’t mind the noise” he added. Dany shook her head “it’s fine.”

“Alright, I’ll go let Barry know you’re staying, but I’m going to keep him here if that’s alright. Just make sure you text Jorah and let him know you’re here instead of at Dracarys.”

Dany nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse, sending a quick text to Jorah while Jon ran out to talk to Barry. She knew he was worrying. His mind ran a mile a minute when he worried. She couldn’t understand any of it. What could Val even want?

Jon returned after about five minutes, she knew he was probably getting more information from Barry, and vice versa. She sat and watched him work for the rest of the day, which was about an hour and a half, and she was more than happy to do so. Jorah picked them up right on time and they made it home without any issues.

When they got to their building they went with Barry into the security room to look over the footage from the night of the garage incident, and Jon was able to confirm quickly that it was in fact Val. They all agreed to beef up security for the time being just to be safe.

She and Jon went up to their home afterwards and Jon made a quick dinner which they ate in Dany’s office while she finished up her work for the day and Jon called his mom and told her what was going on. They all agreed it’d be best for Jon to reach out to her and try to just talk. They figured maybe she was hiding from Robb and just trying to get to Jon.

Dany wasn’t so much worried about Val doing anything to either of them, she never seemed to pose a physical threat. She was more worried about the emotional toll it was all taking on Jon. She could see how stressed he was getting, how upset it was making him. She imagined if she were Val, she probably just needed closure. The problem with that was that Dany felt that Jon had given her more than enough of that.

She finished her work and Jon was off the phone. The look in his eyes was so detached she knew she’d have to reign him back in.

“Hey, none of that mister” she said smirking at him. He looked up at her and shot her a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “Come on, I know just what you need.” She added and moved to stand in front of him, holding her hand out. He took it and followed her lead into their bathroom.

She started the bath water in the tub and poured in a bunch of things, as manly of things as she could find. “Now strip mister Stark” she stood expectantly. He did as she asked, and her eyes roamed his body as he did. She was still in her dress from earlier, but had of course discarded her annoying heels.

“You won’t be joining me?” He asked, noticing that she wasn’t also undressing.

“Let me take care of you first” she said. “Please” she added when she sensed his hesitancy. He nodded then and stepped into the tub. She moved to sit on the little stool behind him and dipped her hands in the water before she began massaging his shoulders. He moaned, causing her to smirk. Her plan was working.

“I know you’re worried. But don’t let this ruin things for us...for you. We have so much good in our life that we’ve worked so hard to build together, we’ve been so happy. Don’t let her take that away.”

“I’m trying baby. But you’re right, I am worried.”

“I know that. But Barry has always protected me, and I trust Dickon to do the same. I’ll be alright, we’ll all be alright.”

“It’s not just that Dany, it’s not just her. This whole situation has just made me realize that anything could happen to either of us at any time. And I know I can’t control that, but it’s scary to think about.”

“I know that better than anyone Jon. But you’re right, we can’t control it. We have to continue to live our lives and cherish every moment we have together.” She peppered kisses down his neck.

“And I want to do that. I will do that. We will. But just the thought of losing you, of something happening to you...I couldn’t bear it Dany. I cannot live without you.” He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and brought it to his lips.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek then, knowing she felt the exact same. Which was just crazy to her, to know she’d become one of those women who felt like they couldn’t live without a man. But he was part of her in every way, and none of that mattered any more.

She moved to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere. And I can promise you no ex girlfriend of yours is going to take either of us away from one another” she smiled. “Val obviously feels some things she didn’t realize she felt, and she’s dealing with that in a bad way. But we will handle it, just like we do everything else.”

He nodded then and turned his head to kiss her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for getting like this. We’ve just both lost so much and finally found our happiness in each other again and it all just seems too good to be true sometimes.”

“Don’t apologize. I know the feeling all to well. I’m your wife Jon, you’re supposed to be able to talk to me about your fears. And I’m sure I will bring so much many more emotional messes into our relationship over the next several months and I know you’ll be right there with me, just like I’m right here with you.”

He kissed her again then, and deepened it, pulling her around to give himself a better angle. She could feel the smirk on his lips and knew exactly what he was going to do, but it was too late for her to fight it when he was pulling her into the tub with him.

She laughed uncontrollably and water splashed all over the floor, but he kept kissing her. He was smiling though, and that’s all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? What in the h is Val up to? Don't worry, our lovers and their little babes will be just fine 😉
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated! You all amaze me with the love you show this fic. Thank you all for all the birthday wishes last chap! I've been so busy with life and getting my oldest ready for homeschool but I am headed to go to reply to you all RIGHT NOW ♥️🥰


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany goes to Essos, Jon has unwanted guests, and a BIG surprise at the end 💕💙 Jon's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry for the super late update. Today was CRAZY at work. Thank you all for your continued patience as I hustle out this story. Life has been so insane and I’m hoping things will calm down for me soon. 
> 
> With that said, I think this chapter will have been worth the wait 😍 my PLAN is to update this every other friday, and my other fic “Stay With Me” every friday (chapters are shorter in that one). But no promises! And you all know sometimes I surprise you with an early update haha 😂 Also, check out Stay with Me if you haven't already! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307247
> 
> Anddd here we go! Mistakes & Mood board are on me! ♥️

**Sixteen Weeks**

It was the end of May. It had been four weeks since either of them had seen or heard anything from Val. Jon was starting to think maybe she’d finally given up on whatever it was she was looking for.

He looked at his watch, it was a little after 8AM. He sighed at the annoying stop and go traffic he was stuck in after leaving the airport. He’d just put his beautiful wife on a plane to Essos for two weeks. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do without her, but he was sure his work on Dragonstone would keep him quite busy.

He wore dark denim jeans and his favorite brown boots. They were quite worn, but comfortable. His white v-neck shirt hugged him and his hair was pulled up into a bun, the spring was quickly turning into Summer and Jon was not happy about it. He imagined Dany wouldn’t be either considering she was finally starting to show and experience a little bit of the uncomfortable parts of pregnancy.

He already missed her and they’d only been apart a whole half hour, if that. He daydreamed about their morning as he came to another stop. He’d taken her in bed, then again in the shower, and once more in their closet as she attempted to finish packing. She didn’t seem to mind, her pregnancy had somehow made her even more needy. His cock was probably happy to have a break for a short while.

Seeing the tiny bump grow in even the slightest had even more of an effect on him than he thought it would. She was ethereal, and truly glowed. He seemed to be unable to keep his hands off of her, knowing she was growing his children inside her made him admire her more than he ever imagined he could, sometimes his chest would burn with love just thinking about it.

They’d had two more doctors appointments, and their little babes were growing and growing and he teared up just getting to see them floating around on the screen. They’d had blood work done for testing and opted to find out their genders. Kinvara had put it in an envelope for them and that was quickly handed off to Missandei who demanded she get to throw them a gender reveal party.

With Dany moving into her second trimester, they decided it was okay to go ahead and start telling people. She knew she couldn’t hide it for much longer. It wasn’t like it was winter and she could layer up her clothes. She wasn’t one to wear lose fitting anything either. Her designers had quickly come together to make her enough one-of-a-kind maternity dresses to last the rest of her pregnancy.

She told most of her department heads first, mostly because she wanted them to be prepared when she inevitably would have to go on maternity leave. He wanted Arya to be the first of his family aside from his mother and Davos to know that he was going to be a father. But of course they didn’t have time to come down, nor did he and Dany want to go North, so they FaceTimed her and Gendry one evening and told them. Arya just said it was bound to happen with how often they went at it.

They had dinner with Missy and Grey, and Margaery and Sansa and told Sansa, the rest of them knew. She surprisingly cried and congratulated them and got up to hug Dany. They seemed to have grown rather close since Sansa had started working for her. He didn’t always trust Sansa, but Dany was good at reading people, she’d know if something was off.

He didn’t really know how to tell Robb, their relationship was still fragile, but he felt like he should tell him instead of letting him hear from someone else. So he decided to just text him. Robb called him shortly after the text showed delivered and seemed genuinely happy for he and Dany.

So they decided to do the gender reveal as soon as Dany got back, and she would be eighteen weeks. All the Starks had committed to coming down once more. If anything, Jon was at least happy he’d get to see his mother and Arya.

Finally, after much longer than necessary, he reached his building. Gilly was there working already. He’d told her and all his guys about the babies as well. They were all excited for him and Gilly quickly offered her help with anything he and Dany might need.

She wasn’t her normal cheery self when he walked in. “Uhm, there’s a woman here to see you. I sent her up to your office. She just arrived a few minutes ago.”

“Who is it?”

“I’m not sure, it seemed personal.”

“Alright, thank you Gilly” he nodded to her, and took to the stairs up to his office.

When he made it up, he only needed to see the back of the persons head to know exactly who it was. The long blonde hair told him enough. He brushed by her, skipping any greeting and moved to sit on his side of the desk and glared at her.

“Val, what the hell are you doing here?”

She had the nerve to smirk. “I wanted to see you”

“Well the feeling isn’t mutual. So get on with what you have to say so I can get back to my life.”

“Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed”

“No. Someone is tired of your childish games.”

She sighed then and looked away from him. Something told him she _knew_ Dany had left town. “When are you going to stop playing pretend here and come back home?”

Jon was taken back, his eyes grew wide. “Playing pretend?”

“This isn’t you Jon. This isn’t your life, it isn’t who you are or what you want.”

Jon chuckled then and shook his head. “Alright Val. I’ve tried to be nice, I’ve tried to give you the closure you clearly need as kindly as I possibly could. But I’ve had enough. You harassed me for weeks before you began harassing my wife instead. I know you tried to get into our home, I know you’ve been following us. When is it going to be enough?”

“When you admit that you’re living a lie!” She nearly shouted.

“You need help Val.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“I’m living no lie. I’m not playing pretend. This is my life now, one that I chose. I love Daenerys. I married her because I’m in love with her, because I’m crazy about her and she makes me happy. We’re having children Val, twins. This is not a joke, it’s not out of convenience or for some scheme you think I’ve put together. This is real, it’s not a charade. You need to let me go and move on so that you can find your own happiness.”

He didn’t miss the shock on her face at the mention of their unborn children. She sat back in the chair, seeming to be processing everything. “Why her? What does she have that I don’t?”

Jon sighed and shook his head. “Well for starters she didn’t fuck my cousin.”

“Are we really going there?”

“No.” He rolled his eyes. “No we’re not. I’ve let it go. But we were never going to work Val. We’ve been apart for years. I made my peace with it a long time ago. And now conveniently when I’ve found the person I want, the person I’m supposed to be with, you waltz back into my life and cause all this chaos.”

She was crying then. “I never meant for that to happen. I never wanted to hurt you. But my feelings never changed.”

“If you can honestly say you were happy when we were together, then you need to work on your vision of happiness. We hated each other and you know it. We barely spoke, we avoided each other as much as possible. When we were together we fought. That’s not how it’s supposed to be, that’s not happiness.”

“But you’re different now. Maybe things would be different for us.”

“Did you not watch me marry someone else? Did you not hear me just say that we’re pregnant?”

“Yes, I heard you Jon. Loud and clear.” She rolled her eyes.

“We are over Val. You need to move on.”

“I just want to know why. Why her?”

“I don’t know. I’ve changed, I’ve grown since moving here. We always wanted different things, and the things that Dany wants line up with what I want. She’s beautiful, she’s brilliant, she’s funny. When I see her, my heart races no matter how long we’re together. She’s my wife Val, and the mother of my future children. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her.” He shrugged, hoping she’d get the point. “Can you honestly say you feel or ever felt that way about me?”

She took a deep breath then, but didn’t answer him. “Because I don’t think you can. I think you know that I’m right, and you’re just scared of being alone. You went from me right to Robb and he’s been your constant for the last few years and now he’s not, so you’re trying to go back to what you know. But you can’t.”

“Maybe you’re right” she shrugged.

“I don’t know Val, but I know that things aren’t going to work with Robb. You need to learn to be your own person and find someone that makes you actually happy. Let me go. Let him go.” He looked into her eyes, hoping she would get it for real this time.

She was nodding. “I’m sorry Jon. I never meant to cause trouble. I just couldn’t deny my feelings and had to take a chance on even the slightest possibility that you felt the same.”

“And I don’t. Do you see that now?”

“Yes”

“Who knows that you’ve been down here all this time? Where have you been staying?”

“Sansa knew a few days after your wedding, but she told me I needed to let you go and move on. I haven’t seen or talked to her since, she doesn’t know I’ve been here all this time.A friend of mine let me use their card to get a hotel so Robb couldn’t find me.”

“Why are you hiding from Robb?”

“Because I don’t want to fall back into that. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree Jon, he drinks just as much as Ned.”

“Has he hurt you?”

“No, not physically at least.”

Jon sighed and shook his head. “You’re better than this. You’re better than all of this.”

“I know” she sobbed. Jon handed her a tissue from the other side of his desk. “Thank you” she added.

“I’m going to send you on the Stark jet back to Winterfell. It needs to be getting North anyway. You need to go home and figure your life out.”

She nodded again, and looked up at him. She stood then, gathering herself. “Thank you Jon, and again, I really am sorry”

Jon nodded to, and she turned to leave. “And Val?” He called after her.

“Yes?” She looked back at him, hopeful.

“The next time you harass my wife, or go anywhere near her, our next conversation won’t be so friendly. Am I understood?”

She nodded again and left. Jon let out a deep sigh. And ran his hand over his face. “Fuck” he said to himself. He sent Dany a text to call him as soon as she landed. He’d told her as much when he left her, but now she’d know it was urgent. He called one of their few pilots and had him ready the jet and made sure to tell him to let Jon know that Val got on the plane and made it to Winterfell.

He decided he should probably let Robb know what was going on. He scrolled to his contact and tapped on his phone number to start dialing. He picked up after a few rings. “Hey Jon, what’s up?”

“Hey. I uhhh...I wanted to give you a call. I um...I found Val.”

“Is she alright?”

“She’s physically alright, yes. She just showed up at my office. We had a chat and I’m sending her home on the Stark jet. You guys can just keep it there. I’m not part of Stark industries anymore anyway, I shouldn’t have it. Dany and I have one so if I do need to travel I’m good.”

“Well...alright.”

“Are you still coming down in a couple weeks?”

“Yes. I’m looking forward to a break from here. Some sunshine. Maybe see Margaery.” He chuckled.

Oh you’ll be seeing her alright, Jon thought, attempting not to chuckle. She and Sansa still hadn’t told him they were dating. Sansa wanted to tell him in person, wanted to tell all of them in person. She’d planned to go North for a week or two in the Summer, but Robb coming down was just going to have to do, and he’d already warned her to keep it away from the reveal party.

Jon ended up working later than he planned, needing a distraction from all of his shit day. It was a little after six when his phone rang and Dany’s gorgeous face filled his screen.

“Hello beautiful” he answered, smiling and lounging back into his chair.

“Hi baby! Is everything alright?”

Jon sighed. “Depends what you consider alright. Did you make it to your hotel okay?”

“Not yet. I literally just stepped off the plane. I called as soon as I got your text, it seemed important.”

Gods he loved her. Just hearing her voice was already making his day better. “I miss you already”

“I miss you too” her voice softened. He could hear the wind in the phone. “Uhm, also. Don’t be surprised if the pregnancy is breaking news tomorrow. I changed on the plane and this dress is leaving zero room for anything but baby bump and I can see the swarms of paparazzi from the car.”

Jon chuckled. “It’s alright, we knew it was a matter of time.”

“We did. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or do I need to fly home to kiss it out of you?”

“Option two please” he smiled, and she giggled, making him smile even wider. He sighed then. “Well for starters, I don’t get to see my goddess of a pregnant wife for two weeks. Then when I got to work today Val was waiting in my office.”

“What?”

“You heard me correctly. So we had a talk and I sent her on the Stark jet back to Winterfell. I just got confirmation that she did in fact get on the plane about a half hour ago.”

“Funny that she conveniently shows up in your office the day I leave town.”

“I was thinking the same. But anyway, she’s gone for now at least and I’m hoping it stays that way and she gets it together.”

“I agree”

She was being short and he could easily assume why. “So then I called Robb to let him know, and he confirmed he is still coming down for the reveal party, and said he was hoping to see Marg, so that’s gonna be a great time.”

“That’s not our problem love. That’s for Margaery and Sansa to figure out.”

“I know that. I just don’t want it ruining our day. Our time with our loved ones while we find out what those little dragons are”

Dany chuckled at that. “I thought they were wolves?”

“They can be both”

“Dragon wolves” she laughed.

“Dragon wolves” he agreed, smiling like an idiot.

“So what did Val say?”

There it was. “She was very upset. At first she said I’m living a lie, as if this was all some sort of charade. I assured her it was not and I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” He didn’t want to tell her that he told Val about the pregnancy, but he also didn’t want to take the chance that she’d find out elsewhere.

“I may have mentioned that we were expecting...”

“Jon”

“I know, I know...But I needed her to get it in her head that we’re happy. That I married you because I love you and you and our babies are my family now...my entire life.”

She was silent for a moment. “I can’t even be upset with you when you say things like that.” She almost sounded as if she was crying.

“Dany?”

“Yes”

“Don’t be upset...please.”

“I’m not upset.” She lied. She was definitely crying. “I just love you so much and I hate being away from you.”

He chuckled a little. Sometimes her hormones could be a tad overwhelming. But sometimes they were cute, like now. “Baby don’t cry. I don’t like being apart any more than you do. But we’ll be alright. You focus on your things there and keeping our little ones healthy, and I’ll hold down the fort here. You can call me every morning, we can text as much as you can throughout the day, and you can FaceTime me before bed so I can see that beautiful face of yours.”

“Okay” she sniffled.

“Alright” he smiled to himself, shaking his head. “Also, I may have threatened Val, so hopefully that will keep her away.”

“Oh did you?” She asked playfully.

“I did. I told her to stay the hell away from my wife...or else.”

Dany giggled then. “I would have been shaking in my boots” she teased.

“Oh you would have. But for entirely different reasons.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh enough!” He heard Missy yell in the back ground. “Save it for your hotel room, I don’t want to hear it.”

Jon cleared his throat, trying not to laugh. “Tell Missy I say hello.”

Dany had burst into laughter. She quite enjoyed making Missy uncomfortable. Jon was still waiting for Missy to start returning the favor for payback, but she hadn’t. She and Grey were very private. He supposed that was just a luxury he and Dany would have to live without. There always seemed to be someone around, someone watching, someone listening. And when there wasn’t, everyone knew they had no shame in showing their affections. They could never seem to keep their hands off one another nor keep from teasing each other about their sex life. He didn’t mind. He’d never mind as long as she was his.

“She says hello” Dany finally got out after she’d calmed down.

“How was the flight?”

“It was okay. They get a little easier every time.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Well I owe it all to you. I probably never would have faced it if it wasn’t for you.”

“You would have. You’re tough.”

“Good thing we’ll never have to find out.”

“Yes it is” he smiled. “I’m going to close up shop here love and get home. Call me after you get settled into your hotel. You better feed my babies a good dinner.”

She snorted. “ _Our_ babies. And I will. Drive safe baby, I love you.”

“I love you too.” And they hung up.

He felt so much lighter. A simple reminder that at the end of the day, he was married to _that_ woman, and _that_ woman was having his children...that’s all he needed.

Jon closed down his office to leave, shutting off all the lights, putting away all his papers and utensils. He’d heard Sansa get home while he was on the phone with Dany, so he decided he’d go and visit her before heading home.

He made his way up the stairs, his boots causing the wood to creak as he stepped. He could hear Sansa laughing and music playing softly over the surround sound, and then he heard Margaery’s voice. He thought maybe he shouldn’t go in, but then the conversation didn’t seem intimate, so he decided to go ahead.

He knew Sansa was having a hard time with her situation. She seemed to really care about Margaery and vice versa. Jon was happy for her, and supported whatever was the cause of that. But he knew her parents might not feel the same. They were very religious and stuffy. They were ready to send her down the isle with her previous boyfriend.

Then there was Robb. Sansa wasn’t super close with Robb, it was more Val that she’d been close with. Jon didn’t know if that was still the case after what Val had said about her when they spoke. Robb thought very highly of himself and always seemed to treat others as if they were below him. Jon always felt like he didn’t know he was doing it, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. But Jon wasn’t a favorite of Sansa’s for a long time either, so he could relate to that.

He knocked on the door before entering. It was his place still, but Sansa had made it her own and he wanted to respect that. Sansa came quickly and opened it, likely knowing it was him. “Jon! Hi!” She hugged him. “Come in. Margaery and I were just making some dinner.”

“It smells good.”

“It’s my grandmother’s recipe” Margaery chimed in.

Jon moved to sit at one of the barstools next to Sansa. She seemed to be a bit like Dany in the way that she just watched while Margaery cooked. The thought made him smile. “Want a beer?” Sansa asked.

“Sure”

She jumped off the stool and moved around the counter to the fridge and pulled out a beer for him, and poured more wine in a glass that was already sitting at her spot, and then a little more in Marg’s cup. “Did Dany make it to Esso’s already?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah, I just talked to her actually.”

“How is she feeling?”

“She seems to be feeling okay still aside from the soreness and she’s definitely more tired.”

“I’m not sure how you two will manage to be away from each other for two weeks” Margaery added, and they all laughed.

“I am wondering that myself” he sipped his beer. “So...Val showed up in my office today.”

Sansa looked up at him then. “What?”

He nodded. “Yup.”

“What happened?”

He told them all about the talk they’d had, about her going back to Winterfell. “Wow” Sansa’s eyebrows rose. “I never would have imagined her handling this all the way she has.”

“I said as much. Told her she’s better than this. Hopefully she figures it out.”

“I hope so too. I mean, I can’t pretend to understand how she feels. But she has to see that Dany is a better match for you. I mean anyone that goes around you two can see in love you are.”

“Hmm, yes well...some might say the same about you two.” He rose an eyebrow. Sansa looked over to Margaery who smirked and the room got quiet. “Sorry, I just...you two seem very happy.”

“We are” Sansa smiled, and Margaery smiled at her.

“You do realize Robb will be here in two weeks?”

“Yes”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Yes”

“You know he’s going to blow this out of proportion?”

“Yes Jon, I’m aware. I know how Robb is. But he lied to Margie and then just tossed her aside as if she was nothing. And she’s not nothing. He can’t hate me forever for seeing and appreciating her worth.”

Margaery had moved to Sansa’s side and rested her hand at her lower back, assumingely to comfort her.

“Margaery, Sansa may be my cousin, but she’s like a little sister to me. I want you to know that I support you both, and I want you both to be happy. But if I find out that this is all some sort of game to get back at Robb, I will be _very_ upset.”

Margaery’s eyes narrowed at him and then she looked to Sansa and seemed to calm. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course” he took another swig of his beer.

“When you’re with Daenerys, do you feel as if you’re not only with someone that you adore, but also your best friend? Like you can tell her anything or do anything without fear of judgment? Does she make you feel like you’re a better person since you’ve been with her?”

“Of course”

“Well that’s how I feel about Sansa. It may not be right to a lot of people. But it’s right to us. And we _are_ happy. I don’t care about Robb. Hells I was already in a relationship with Dickon after Robb. I knew it was never going to work as soon as I found out he was engaged. I’m not that girl. Sansa was....unexpected, that’s for sure, but...it just happened.”

“Alright then” he smiled and nodded at the both of them. He sipped the last of his beer and sat it on the counter. “I’m going to get out of you ladies’ hair. I’m sure my wife will be calling me soon wondering why I’m not home yet” he smirked and his boots hit the floor.

“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Sansa offered.

“No, I’m pretty tired. Thank you though. If you need anything just give me a call.”

“Alright” Sansa hugged him once more, and Margaery did too. “Drive safe” she added.

“I will. Goodnight ladies.” He smiled and waived as his stepped out the door.

**Eighteen Weeks**

It had been two long weeks without Daenerys, and he was more than ready to see her, hold her, kiss her. As promised, they’d kept in touch throughout the day almost all day every day. They’d had phone sex several times. Something about watching her touch herself over their video calls drove him completely mad.

Her flight wasn’t supposed to get in until later in the evening. It was a friday, the airport was busy. So he’d planned on sleeping in a little, trying to pass the time before he’d get to see her as much as possible.

That was the plan at least, until he woke as he the bed shifted and he felt her straddle the back of his thighs. He knew it was her. Could smell her perfume, knew her touch by heart. She ran her hands up his sides, and her lips trailed up his spine. Her hair tickled over his back.

“Mmmm” he moaned. She’d made it up to his neck then, nipping under his earlobe. “I missed you” she whispered, kissing him again. He nudged her to lift up enough on her knees for him to roll over underneath her. He cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his. “I missed you too baby. You’ll never know how much” he smiled, and kissed her once more.

She wrapped her arms under his, her hands holding onto his shoulders and dug her face into his neck, breathing him in. He held her tight, doing much of the same. He could feel the swell of their children between them. She was holding most of her weight up. Kinvara had warned her, since she had a habit of sleeping on her stomach.

“Are you surprised?” Her voice muffled against his neck.

“Yes, the best surprise. And now I don’t have to deal with airport traffic” he snorted. “Now sit up, let me see my babies.” He kissed her chin. She sat up, still straddling him and chucked off the jacket she still had on. He chuckled seeing that she was still in her pajamas.

His hands instinctively went to her stomach. It was a tiny bit bigger than it was when she’d left. Her breasts looked bigger too, or maybe he’d just been away from them for too long. Her hands went over his, holding them to her stomach. Her eyes met his and they were full of love, full of wonder and the same disbelief he had in his that told them neither of them could still believe this was actually happening.

“I love you” he smirked.

“I love you too” she smiled, that bright smile that secretly said she couldn’t wait to have their babes in her arms. She laced her fingers with his and brought one of them to her lips, kissing his wrist and then dropping it back down.

“So who were you drinking with last night?” She smirked.

“How do you know?”

“I can smell it. Super senses, remember?”

“Aye, I remember” he smiled. “Robb flew in alone last night. He’s in the one of the guest bedrooms.”

“You didn’t tell him did you?”

“No. I’m staying out of that, it’s none of my business.”

“When will your mom be here?”

“They were trying to get in around the same time you were supposed to, so I assume this evening.”

“And they’re all staying here?”

“Yes, except for Ned and Cat obviously. And they know they’re not invited to the party. They apparently just wanted to see Sansa and thought it’d be easier to just all fly at once.”

“I’m sure she’s thrilled about that.”

“That’s about what I was thinking.” He said. He pulled Dany back down into him and turned them on their sides, holding her close. “I think I’m going to convince Kinvara to ban you from traveling anymore” he laughed.

“Is that right?”

“Mhm”

“I should only have to leave once more, and I already told you that you could come with me. Plus, if I can’t travel, we won’t be able to go on our honeymoon.”

“Babymoon”

“Both”

“I suppose I’ll survive then. If I can get things done on Dragonstone soon then I’ll come with you to Essos as well. Maybe we can go visit my friend Daario” he chuckled.

“Now you’re pushing it” she smirked.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer, her head going to his chest. “Are you prepared for another weekend with the Starks?”

“They aren’t so bad. One of them is rather broody and irresistible but the rest are alright” she teased.

“I’m making everyone dinner tonight, then tomorrow is pretty free, we can do whatever you want. What time did Missy set the part for on Sunday?”

“Two”

“You didn’t drag our little secret out of her did you?”

“No. It was tempting but...I wouldn’t want to find out without you.”

“Me either” he said softly. They both drifted off to sleep for a while longer before his insatiable and needy wife woke him once more and had her way with him. Then drug him into the shower for more. He was more than happy to oblige.

The evening rolled around and they had drove to pick up his family from the airport. Sansa had met them there to pick up Ned and Cat. Lyanna pulled Dany into a tight embrace as soon as she’d stepped off the plane, bypassing him entirely. He was okay with that, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Arya was at least most excited to see him.

His mom, Davos, Arya, and Gendry all piled into he and Dany’s SUV and headed back to their place. Jon had already partially started dinner before they left, and he’d texted Sansa and told her she and Marg were welcome to join. He felt it might be a good opportunity to talk to Robb before their party.

His family had all gotten settled into their rooms and had made their way out and were all sitting around the kitchen island as Jon finished up dinner. They updated them on things with the babies, anything new with their companies, things on Dragonstone. Dany mentioned moving down south to his mom and she seemed flattered that they’d wanted her there, and agreed to consider it.

He had a feeling once their babies were there he wouldn’t be able to get her to leave.

He heard the elevator ping and was shocked to see not only Sansa, but also Marg, Ned, and Cat all pile in behind her. Sansa had an apologetic look on her face, and Marg looked a little annoyed. Jon moved to hug Sansa and she whispered she was sorry. They all greeted one another, awkwardly shaking Ned’s hand and nodding to Cat, and moved into the dining room for more space.

Dany and Lyanna helped him carry all the food to the other room. Dany managed to pin him in the kitchen alone before they went back in. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her. They stood there hugging each other long enough for him to reign in his irritation.

“It’s going to be alright” she soothed him.

“It’s going to be a shit storm, and I feel bad because you can’t even be drunk for it” he chuckled. She playfully slapped his arm. “Jon! It wont be that bad.” She rolled her eyes. They parted then and drug their feet back to the dining room. They moved to sit in the two remaining empty chairs. “Dig in” Jon smiled.

Everyone ate in relative silence. Unsurprisingly though, Ned had to cut in. “So Jon, I hear congratulations are in order?”

“Yes, they are.” He forced a smile.

“Twins huh? You’ll have your hands full.”

“I think we’ll manage”

Ned seemed to take the hint that Jon wasn’t quite ready to carry on a conversation with him. “Daenerys, how are you feeling?”

“I’m alright, it’s been quite a smooth ride so far” she also forced a smile. They all continued with small talk until everyone was done eating. By that time the wine had been brought out and they were all becoming more loose lipped. He didn’t miss the irritation still clear on Margaery’s face.

Robb had tried talking to her more than once. He couldn’t tell how Sansa felt about that. She was fairly practiced at masking her emotions. But he knew it was coming, so when Sansa cleared her throat, he sat back in his chair and prepared for the war that was about to unfold right in he and Dany’s dining room.

“So uhm...there’s something that I need to tell everyone.” She started nervously, her eyes dashing between her parents, Robb’s, Jon’s, Margaery’s.

“Well go on” her mother pushed.

“I...I uhm...I lied about Margaery just being my friend. We’ve uhm...we’ve been seeing each other for some time now.”

“Seeing each other?” Her mother pretended to be confused.

“Yes mother. Seeing each other...well, we dated for a little while, but now we’re....we’re in a relationship. She’s my girlfriend.” She looked over to Margaery and she gave her a supportive smile.

“Sansa, I don’t understand.” Cat continued.

“She’s in a relationship with a woman Cat” Ned attempted to simplify it. Sansa looked to Robb then, who’s jaw was clenched and eyes were full of anger. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you all, but I wanted it to be in person. I just...I didn’t want you to think I’d changed. I’m still me.”

“How long has this been going on?” Cat asked.

“Since Jon’s wedding.”

“And I assume the two of you knew about this?” She asked Jon and Dany.

“Yes, we did” Dany answered proudly.

“Of course you did” Cat glared at them.

“We support Sansa’s happiness. And Margaery’s. And it wasn’t our place to tell any of you about them.”

“So you’re with Margaery, who was just sleeping with your brother a few months ago?”

Margaery closed her eyes then and dropped her eyes to her lap. “Excuse me” she pushed out her chair.

“No” Sansa took her hand and stood with her. “No. You guys won’t do to her what you’ve done to Daenerys. Robb used Margaery and lied to her. He never told her about Val, he treated her like a toy. He doesn’t deserve her.” She glared at Robb then.

“I’m not sorry for falling for her. We are happy. We deserve that at the least. I hope that you will all support us, but if you choose not to, it will not change my mind. Margie is good and kind and treats me with respect, as do I to her. That’s all that matters.”

Robb took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. He seemed to be trying to get Marg’s attention, but she was only concerned with comforting Sansa. Ned didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he just sat back and sipped from his glass. But Cat was furious. Arya had a smirk on her face, enjoying the show.

“This is a sin Sansa.”

“We’ve all sinned mother. Some of us do it every day. That doesn’t matter to me.”

Cat shook her head then and stood. “I can’t bear to handle this tonight. We’ll get a hotel and maybe talk about this more tomorrow.” She started to walk out. “We won’t be getting a hotel. I’ll be staying with Sansa. You’re welcome to get a hotel if you’d like. But I’ll be with our Daughter.” Ned spoke without looking at Cat.

She huffed and puffed as she stomped out. Jon did the best he could not to laugh. “And you son” Ned started again, turning towards Robb. “You knew things were over between you two before this, and you know it even more now. So let it go, and support your baby sister. She needs you now more than ever.”

Robb glared back at Sansa. He didn’t seem to be ready to give in to Ned’s demands, so he stood and left the room as well.

“Thank you father” Sansa mumbled. She and Margaery had sat back down.

“For the record, we’re very happy for the two of you Sansa, happiness is all that matters in life.” Lyanna smiled.

“To Marg and Sansa” Jon playfully toasted, and Dany rolled her eyes in jest as she toasted with her water.

The rest of the night had went well. They played some cards, which Dany surprisingly lost every time. Apparently alcohol was her good luck charm.

On one hand, he felt bad for Robb, but on the other, he kind of felt like maybe this was his karma for what he’d done to him. It was also a little awkward having Ned in their home again, but when Jon went into the kitchen to refill their drinks, he followed.

“You never cashed my wedding gift.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Oh that I’m sure of. You married the richest woman in Westeros” he chuckled.

“I know you think that’s funny, but I had more than enough money before marrying Daenerys.”

“I know son, I’m sorry, I was only joking. I genuinely just wanted to give you a gift. That and I felt bad about making you buy your part in Stark Industries. You may not be my son, but you’ve always been like one to me. Stark Industries is a family company and you deserve to do what you want with your part. So cash it, please.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Ned put his hand on Jon’s shoulder then. “I know it’ll be hard for you to forgive me for some of the things I’ve said and done. But I want you to know that I am sorry. I’m proud of you. And I’m happy that you’ll have a family of your own soon.”

“I appreciate that Ned. And you’re right, it will take me time. You insulted me and my wife in our own home and then made a scene at a very important event for her. You owe her an apology as well.”

Ned nodded then and they went back into the dining room to continue talking and drinking with everyone else. They eventually all said their goodnights and went off to their rooms. They’d made up some extra space for Ned, Sansa, and Marg since they’d been drinking and it was late. He was happy to have his family in town, but even more happy to have his wife back home, safe and sound in his arms.

He woke the next morning early so that he could make breakfast for everyone. Dany wasn’t usually too far behind him, but when he’d had breakfast done an hour or so later and everyone but her had made it to the kitchen, he ran up to check on her.

She was still in bed with the sheets over her head. He moved to sit on the edge beside her and rubbed her back. “Dany love, I made breakfast.”

“It’s alright, I’m not really hungry yet” she mumbled, she sounded upset.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine”

She was being short. He pulled the sheet back and her eyes were red from tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” He panicked, his first thoughts going to the worst place, something with the babies.

“Nothing. I just...I just need a minute” she sniffled and curled even more into herself.

“Alright...” he kept rubbing her back. “Can I get you anything?”

“Can you call Missy please? Have her come up real quick.”

“Sure” he attempted to soothe her, still wondering what was going on. He knew the road through Dany’s pregnancy hormones was one he didn’t have a map for, so he’d learned to just step back and let her have her moment. If she needed him, she would let him know. “I’ll be right back” he said, and she nodded.

Jon ran down and grabbed his phone and dialed Missy. She picked up after a few rings. “Hello?”

“Hey. Something is up with Dany. She’s upset and wont talk to me, she’s just asking for you.”

“Shit, what’s today?”

“June thirteenth, why?”

“Gods damnit. I’ll be right there.” She cursed, and hung up. Jon wasn’t sure what that meant, so he supposed he’d have to just wait for Missy.

About five minutes later the elevator was pinging and Missy was rushing in. “Where is she?”

“In our room. What’s going on?”

“It’s the anniversary Jon...of the crash. She just kind of...shuts down every year on this date. But I imagine with all her hormones she’s probably handling it a little different this year.”

“I’m sorry...she didn’t tell me, I didn’t know”

“Jon, it’s alright. How could you have known? I’ll talk to her, don’t worry.” She smiled and patted him on the back and headed up to their room. He could hear the door open and close. He went back in the kitchen with his family. Sansa and Marg and Ned had left, and Robb had seemingly not been out of his room.

It was just his mother and Davos still in the kitchen, Arya and Gendry had went to get ready for the day. “Is Dany alright?” His mother asked. Jon nodded. “It’s apparently the anniversary of her family’s crash. And I’m an idiot and didn’t know.”

“Is she upset with you?”

“She didn’t seem to be. But she just wanted Missy.”

“Well, Missy is her best friend and went through all of this with her. Maybe she just feels stupid for still getting upset over it after all this time and doesn’t want you to judge.”

“It’s not stupid, and I would never judge her.”

“I know that darling, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel that way. Dany is feeling a lot of things that she normally wouldn’t”

“I know” he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

What felt like hours later, Missy finally emerged from their room and came down into the kitchen. “She’s alright. She’s asking for you.”

“Alright. Thank you for rushing over. There’s plenty of food left if you’re hungry” he offered as he made his way upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

He was surprised to find Dany out on their balcony, dressed and ready for the day. She had on jeans and a black flowing tank top that hid their babes, with a black leather jacket. Her hair was in messy waves down her back and she had some black boots on. Jon moved up behind her and wrapped his arms tight around her.

Her arms went over his and they swayed a little as he kissed her neck. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know.” He spoke softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” she turned her face towards his and pressed her lips to his. He moved to stand in front of her and embraced her once more. She buried her face in his t-shirt. He heard her sniffle after a few minutes and knew she was crying again. He ran his hand over the back of her head, through her hair over and over, keeping her close.

“I just can’t believe I’m going to have these sweet little babies who will have no idea who they are” she cried.

“Hey” he said, pulling her back to look up at him. He cupped her cheeks. “They will know them. We will tell them all about them, just like you’ve told me all about them. I know it’s not the same, but we will keep their memory alive Dany. Okay?” He asked as he thumbed tears off her cheeks.

“Okay” she nodded.

“I’m gonna get dressed, and then we’re gonna get out of here.”

“To where?”

“Well...It was supposed to be a surprise for another day, but I think you could use it today. And as much as I’d like to try and surprise you today, you’ll know exactly where we’re going once we hit the road, so I’ll just tell you we’re gonna go to Dragonstone. You’ll get to see all the stuff we’ve finished, and we can go and see your family.”

“I don’t want to keep you away from your family Jon, they came all this way.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“Partially”

“Dany...you’re my family. My mother and everyone else will understand. You need a break today. We’ll see them tonight. Besides they aren’t leaving until Tuesday.”

She hesitated at first, but then she agreed.

Jon dressed in a pair of black jeans and black boots with a grey long sleeve shirt. It was summer by then, but there was a breeze and he’d talked Dany into taking the motorcycle. He told everyone they’d be back in time for dinner and headed out. They made their way out to the island, each time seeming to go by a little bit faster.

He walked Dany through all the projects they’d gotten done. She loved every single one, and seeing the smile on her face told him it was worth it to take the trip out there. Once they’d finished up inside, they went out into the gardens and picked flowers to leave with her family.

He went with her inside and sat with her. He didn’t say anything, and neither did she, but he held her hand, letting her know that he was there. She wrapped her free hand around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He offered to give her some time by herself, but she declined. After a while she was ready to go, and he wouldn’t argue.

By the time they made it back, his mother already had dinner going. Arya and Gendry were sitting with Davos at the kitchen island. He and Dany shed their shoes and jackets at the bottom of the stairs and went to join them. His mom smiled at them when she saw they were back.

“Come here dear” she said to Dany, putting down her spatula and pulled Dany into a hug. Dany laid her head on Lyanna’s shoulder and he could see the sadness on his moms face to see Dany have to go through what she was. He loved how much his mom loved her, and how much she’d taken to Lyanna being like another mother to her.

They pulled apart and Lyanna cupped her face, he could see her wiping tears. “It’s alright to mourn them, to miss them, to cry. You don’t have to feel like you can’t. Not with us.” She told her, and Dany nodded. “Besides, they’re watching over you, just like they’ll watch over these little babes” she smiled, patting Dany’s stomach. Dany giggled a little and nodded some more.

Jon had already poured them both some water. His mother let her go and went back to cooking. Dany made her way over to him, wiping at her face. He held her at her hips, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips. Her arms went up around his neck and he wrapped his around her.

“I love you so much. Thank you for today.”

He nodded and smiled, reached up to push some of her hair out of her face. “I love you more than anything Dany. And I would do anything to keep your beautiful smile on your face” he smirked, rubbing his nose against hers. She smiled and kissed him once more.

“Ugh get a room” Arya groaned and they both chuckled.

They sat down to join them all and his mom made them all plates. “Where’s Robb?” He asked them.

“Who knows. He left earlier and hasn’t been back.”

“Fantastic” Jon rolled his eyes. They all ate dinner and then moved to the living room and watched some new movie that was out. Jon sat in the corner of their sectional with Dany curled around him. Her head on his chest over his heart, her arms wrapped around him, and her leg draped over his.

She fell asleep not far into the movie. He wasn’t surprised, she’d had a long emotional day. But he was glad tomorrow would be better for both of them. When the movie was over, he carried her up to bed and cuddled back into her, only wanting to comfort her after the day she’d had.

Dany was back to her normal happy self the next morning, which he was glad for. He woke up and she was not in bed, but he could hear her in the bathroom. When she came out, her hair and make up was done but she was still in one of his t-shirts and underwear. He smiled up at her.

“You keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it out of this room today” she sauntered over to him, running her fingertips over his chest. He smirked knowingly. He’d gotten hot in the middle of the night and stripped down to nothing. The sheets gathered at his waist.

He pulled her by her arms into him to kiss her, smiling at how she tried to pull away playfully. She managed to get away and smirked teasingly at him. “I just finished getting ready Mr. Stark” 

Jon pouted at her, causing her to giggle and it was just too cute. “Fine. I wont mess you up.” He surrendered, but pulled her to him again. “But you’re just so pretty” he smiled, kissing her once more. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “Your mother is cooking breakfast.”

“I can smell that”

“Are you excited? To find out about the babies.”

“Of course I am. But I’ll be happy no matter what they are.”

“But if you could choose?”

“Hmmm I think having two little Dany’s running around would be quite wonderful” he smiled.

Dany smiled as well and shook her head. “What if I want two little Jon’s to chase around?”

“Maybe next time” he chuckled.

“Jon!” She playfully shoved him and they both laughed. “I’m going down for breakfast, I’m starving.”

“Are you going to at least put pants on?”

“I suppose” she smirked and got up and padded into their closet. Jon drug himself out of bed and moved to their bathroom and then the closet, still naked. Dany squeezed his arse on her way out, giggling once more.

After breakfast everyone finished getting ready for the party. Missy had put it all together on the roof of Jon’s building, with the help of Sansa and Marg of course. Jon was getting nervous, in a good way, and he could tell Dany felt the same.

They all piled into two of their SUV’s. Robb had finally resurfaced and seemed to be in about the same mood he was when Sansa had given him the news. Jon was getting irritated with him. Once again refusing to own up to his own actions. It wasn’t as if things would have ever worked out with him and Marg, they lived on opposite ends of the country after all.

But he tried not to focus on him. Today was about him and Dany and their little ones. Dany made it very easy not to focus on anything but her. Her hair was flowing in curls around her shoulders, she wore a long pink and blue dress, her little bump accentuated, which he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of.

When they arrived he led everyone up, which Missy had created a little blink and blue path all the way up so people wouldn’t get lost. When they got up there, it seemed like Missy had bought every pink and blue balloon in the city. She was beaming and so excited for them.

She hugged Dany, and then him. Dany complimented her on how good everything looked. There weren’t too many people, thankfully. Just his crew from work, Dany’s closest employees and friends, his family.

There was a little board when you arrived where everyone would guess what baby A and baby B would be. There was a wall of pink and blue flowers to take photos. Missy did at least let them pick out the catering for the lunch, but there were plenty of finger foods and champagne all pink or blue.

It was perfect and Dany seemed happy, that was all that mattered.

They mingled for about an hour, catching up with anyone they hadn’t seen in a while. Eventually Missy announced that it was time to do the reveal. Dany looked up at him and smiled. They moved to an area Missy had designated up in front of everyone. She handed he and Dany both a confetti popper and told them both to pull on three.

His heart was racing, his palms were sweating. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he truly didn’t care if they were boys or girls. Maybe it was more just out of excitement.

“One...Two...Three” Missy counted, and they pulled.

Pink confetti rained down over him, and he was just about to turn to Dany to tease her that he called it, until he saw that it was blue confetti coming down around her. They both laughed and everyone cheered. He pulled her into him and held her.

“One of each” he said.

“One of each” she confirmed, beaming up at him and kissed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter. Don’t worry, Dany is getting ALL of her fill of Jon haha I just needed a little break from writing it. We will also pick up on a little more Robb drama next chap, I didn’t want to ruin Dany and Jon’s big reveal with all of that. 
> 
> Who guessed the baby genders? What comes next for these two? Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, you guys are seriously THE best. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy out in this crazy world! ♥️


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon (and boatsex) that was promised ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s later in the evening than I’d planned on posting, but I still made it on the day I promised haha! 
> 
> I thought I was done with it this morning, but it just felt unfinished. I’m still not 100% happy with it, it was hard since it’s out of their normal setting, but I hope you all still like it. 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood Board are on me, as always ♥️

**Twenty-Four Weeks**

Dany wasn’t sure what had changed. If the newness had finally worn off in their relationship, or they were both so flustered with work and preparing for the babies that they just started taking it all out on each other, but there had been a definite shift in their relationship.

It had all started four weeks ago when Dany had finally agreed to Kinvara’s consistent nagging about how she needed to consider lamaze classes. She warned her how hard it was birthing your first child, and Dany would be birthing two. She made sure to bring this up at one of their check ups in front of Jon, and he quickly jumped on board. So she agreed.

Their first class was in the evening, the only time they were both free, and it was private of course, so it would only be the two of them and the instructor. Jon had been working non-stop on things on Dragonstone, wanting to make sure it was all ready for them to move in with plenty of time to settle before the babies came.

She appreciated that, she really did. But she also felt that the lamaze class was just as important. He sure made it seem like it was important. So when he didn’t show, texting her that he was stuck on Dragonstone, angry was an understatement.

They’d had words, and both probably said some things they shouldn’t have, things they didn’t mean. She made sure to tell him to get notes from Missy since she had to sit in for him. She also told him how important it was to show up for her and their children, and threw in his face that he promised he would always be there.

Her hormones definitely got the best of her. She knew he was sorry, and just as upset as she was that he had to miss it. Apparently there was a problem with the ferry. So when she found that out, she apologized profusely and did everything she could to make it up to him.

He was of course the perfect gentleman and told her he knew she was emotional because of the babes, but she knew that didn’t make what she said okay.

After that had blown over, Dany was bombarded with work. She had to go to Essos for a week again, and Jon was unable to join her, _again_. She understood. Her work was no more important than his. But as soon as she returned, she had so much work to do to prepare for her Fall line, she let it all just consume her.

She went two weeks going into work early and coming home late. Jon was tolerant. He probably wouldn’t have minded at all if she wasn’t pregnant. But when she got home late that friday evening after two weeks of non stop work, he was up waiting for her, and he was not happy.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” He asked, from where he was sitting in the living room. The fire was lit and he had a glass of scotch in hand.

She kicked off her shoes and sat all her things down and made her way over to sit next to him. “I know it’s late Jon, I’m sorry. I have a lot to do this time of year.”

“And that’s fine. But it’s not just you that you have to worry about anymore.”

She looked down at her little bump, covered in her dark red dress that hugged her babes tight. She didn’t have to hide it anymore. They’d been found out shortly after their gender reveal when she emerged from her building sporting the swell and it was on every magazine cover in the country the next day. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“I’m sure you do. But you’re overdoing it, and you know you are.”

“I feel fine”

“Don’t lie to me. You’re exhausted, your feet are always hurting, and Missy told me today you’ve been cramping.”

“Oh Missy told you? Is that what this is about? I pulled something reaching up for a box on a shelve, I’m fine.”

“Dany”

She looked him in the eyes. “Jon, I’ve been given not one but two of something I thought I’d never have. Do you honestly think I would take any risks with them?”

“I don’t think you would on purpose.”

That hurt. She sat back against the cushions on the couch and pulled her feet up as much as she could. Her hands rested over her belly where she knew her babies were safe. She reached up and caught a single tear before it could fall.

“Dany listen, do you remember the night in my loft, our first night there, you told me to be honest with you, and tell you when you were letting your work take over your life, when you weren’t doing your part in this, in us?”

She nodded.

“I’m telling you now. And I’m not trying to upset you love. I know it has only been a few weeks, but I don’t want to sit silent and watch it get worse. I’ve hardly seen you or spoken to you, and you’re running yourself dry. You need to pace yourself better. Take a step back and figure out a better way. Get a second assistant if you have to, I don’t care. But I will not allow you to continue to do this to yourself and our children. You’re gone from five or six in the morning through anywhere from nine to midnight at night. It has to stop.”

She hesitated for a moment. “Allow me, huh?” She said, and smirked at him, hoping he would know she was teasing. “You truly don’t learn your lesson Stark.”

“I’m your husband now, I figured I would take my chances.” He smiled back at her.

She sighed and moved to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her back with one hand, resting the other over their children.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve been overdoing it, and pretending that I’m not. But the babies will be due right in the middle of fall and the holidays. I don’t plan on strutting down the red carpet looking like a balloon. So I need everything ready and I need a team there in my place.”

“You will be beautiful no matter how big these babies make you” he ran his hand over her stomach.

“You’re my husband, you have to say that.”

“No I don’t. Trust me, you’re quite irresistible walking around with this little bump.” He smirked.

“Gods!” She gasped then, jerking a little in his arms.

“What is it?” He started to panic, but she smiled wide and moved his hand to her lower left side of her bump. One of the babies was on the move, kicking and wiggling around. She’d been feeling it for a few weeks, but every time she tried to let Jon feel, they stopped moving. She’d even woke him in the middle of the night once, all for nothing.

He held his hand there, silence between them, for about thirty seconds, and then the babe moved again. His eyes went wide and he felt around for more. “That’s them?”

She nodded and smiled, tears welling up again, happy ones this time. “That’s them. I think it’s baby girl. I think she’s the wild one.”

“Not my baby girl” he used his baby voice to talk to her belly. She giggled, causing them to move some more. “Gods Dany, that’s just...gods.” He was in awe, and she could see him getting emotional. “They’re really real in there.”

She laughed again. “You’ve seen them moving around on the ultrasounds love.”

“I know, but this is so much better. This is so much more real. They’re really here with us.”

“Yes” a tear fell, “Yes, they really are.” Jon wiped her tears then and kissed her softly. As much as she loved when he loved her passionately, letting all his needs take over, she loved it just as much when he was gentle like this. She was easily turned on by the taste of him and was ready to have her way with him.

She pulled away, smirking mischievously. “Okay, back to business. If I promise to do better next week and work as little as possible, will you take me to bed?” She teased him.

“That depends, did you eat dinner?”

“Yes” she giggled.

“Alright, then we have a deal.” He answered, and carried her up to their bedroom, and take her to bed he did.

Things had been going much better since then. Until today.

Today, she was in the middle of a photoshoot for her fall line when Missy ran to her in a panic. It was like deja vu.

“Jon is hurt, he’s in the hospital.”

“What? What happened?” She stepped away from where she was watching the models pose for her photographers.

“I have no idea. I saw the caller ID on your cell and answered in case it was Kinvara, but it was a nurse saying they have your husband there and that you’re listed as his emergency contact.”

She took her phone from Missy and tried calling Jon, but got no answer. “Shit”

At least she wasn’t in another city this time and wouldn’t have to fly to get to him. She was instantly panicking. She knew he was working on Dragonstone, so the thought of something happening and him having to get back to Kings Landing worried her even more. His men were with him, so at least he wasn’t alone.

She and Missy rushed down to her car, and Jorah was pulling up front as soon as they got out there. Missy was always a step ahead of her. Jorah sped off towards the hospital as fast as he could without putting them in actual danger. She continued to try and call Jon to no avail.

Jorah dropped her and Missy off out front and they rushed to the front desk. “Hi, I’m looking for my husband, Jon Stark?” If the situation weren’t such a mess, she might laugh at the thought of the last time she was there pretending to be his wife and now she was for real.

The nurse led them up a couple floors and then back a ways into one of the rooms where Jon was sitting on a bed getting his head stitched up, a gash right through his left eyebrow. Dany dropped her things in a chair and moved in front of him frantically.

“Dany, what are you doing here?” He looked up at her, seeming to have a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

“The doctor called me, why wouldn’t I be here?”

“I told them not to call you, I’m fine.”

“Jon, I literally just stormed out of work and rushed across town pregnant with your children. What the hells happened?”

Jon let out a deep breath. “I was working on one of the rooms on Dragonstone. I was on a ladder, dropped a light fixture and it nicked my head.”

“I can see that.” She crossed her arms in the little space she had left between her breasts and her belly.

“I’m not his doctor, I’m a plastic surgeon, I’m just doing his stitches, but I believe his doctor called you because he had concerns with this causing problems with a previous head injury.” The doctor stitching up Jon’s face chimed in.

“Thanks mate” Jon attempted to roll his eyes, but winced.

“Jon Stark I’m going to murder you.” She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to go and find Jon’s _actual_ doctor. She didn’t miss Missy glaring at him as well.

She managed to find Dr. Luwin in the hall looking over something on a tablet. “Dr. Luwin”

“Ah, Daenerys, hello.”

“Hi, what’s going on with Jon?”

“He’s refusing scans on his head. Says he’s fine. I figured his wife would say otherwise.”

Dany took a breath, attempting not to lose her shit. “Is there a possibility that what ever happened to him today re-injured something from before?”

“Yes”

“Then do the scans. Please.”

“My pleasure dear. Oh, and congratulations on the little ones.” He smiled, and she calmed for a moment, thinking about her babes. “Thank you” she smiled back at him. Then her fire reignited and she made her way back to her husband. The plastic surgeon had just finished his stitches and was telling him how to care for them.

“Are you all done?”

“Yes, he’s good to go.” The man smiled. He was handsome, and clearly used it to his advantage. “No he’s not.” Dany smiled at the doctor, and then at Jon. “Leave us please.” The doctor nodded and left the room, and Missy followed.

“Dany, I-“ Jon started, which she quickly interrupted.

“No, don’t even. How dare you lecture me about my own health only to turn around and be careless about your own?”

“I told you I’m fine. My head doesn’t hurt, only this damn cut on my face. But other than that I’m okay.”

“Forgive me, I wasn’t aware you’d went to medical school.”

“You’re funny” he smiled up at her, in an attempt to sway her mood.

“Your cute little smirks and faces will not work on me today husband. You’re getting the damn scans and I’ll sit here all day to make sure you do.”

“Alright” he put his hands up in surrender, still chuckling to himself. Dany narrowed her eyes. “Did they give you something?” Jon held his thumb and index finger up, showing her they’d given him “just a little bit”.

“Gods damnit. Jon this is not a joke.”

“I’m not laughing”

“ _Yes_ , you are.”

“You’re so pretty” he smiled, and pulled her by her wrist into him.

“Aye, I suppose you’re quite pretty too.” She rubbed her thumb over his stitches. “And you’re still getting the scans.”

“Ugh” he groaned, letting go of her. “Fine”

“Don’t act like a child Jon, it doesn’t suit you.”

“You said I was cute”

Dany chuckled then, knowing they were just going to go in circles as long as he was hyped up on pain killers. “Who brought you here?” She asked, sitting down in one of the waiting chairs.

“Tormund. I’m sure he found out you were coming and fled the scene.” Dany rolled her eyes. _Men_. “And if Tormund is no longer here, how did you plan on getting home if you told them not to call me?”

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” He admitted, lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He sighed dramatically. “Are you mad at me?” He asked.

“I’m a little upset, yes.”

“You’re always mad at me lately.”

Dany snorted. “I think you’ve been just as upset with me if I recall our last argument.”

“We’ve been doing a lot of arguing.”

“It’s okay to have disagreements if we can talk through them. And we have.”

“I just keep fucking up.” He admitted, and that made her sad to hear. She knew he was loopy, but he tended to be hard on himself. She stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him and cupped his cheek. “You’re not fucking up. I know it seems like we’ve been together forever, hells, we’re married and have children on the way. But it hasn’t even been a year. We’re still learning how to create a life together.

“We’re both gonna mess up some times, we’re only human. We may be perfect in each other’s eyes, but we’re really not. What’s important is that we talk it out, and try to see the other persons side. And I feel like we’ve done that pretty well so far. I love you, and I’d rather argue with you than get along with anyone else.”

Jon smiled then, and held onto her arm. “Me too. And I love you too. I’m sorry I worried you, I know that wasn’t fair to you, and you shouldn’t have had to deal with that with the babes. And I’ll get the scans.”

“As if you had a choice” she smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

It was then and there that she decided that they’d put off their honeymoon long enough. They were in dire need of a vacation, and it was time to get to planning. She only hoped they’d be done with the weird arguing phase after that.

**Twenty-Eight Weeks**

They’d managed not to have any more disagreements after Jon was released from the hospital. All of his scans were clear and aside from a few migraines and his new tiny scar, it was almost as if the whole thing had never happened.

Jon was so close to finishing things on Dragonstone, and she’d finally gotten to a stopping point with all of her preparation for Fashion week and all the fall events, so they’d decided it was time to finally set everything aside and go on their honeymoon.

Dany wasn’t looking forward to getting on a plane again. The farther along she became the more it started to give her anxiety again. But she was happy Jon would at least be with her this time.

They’d be gone for an entire week in the Summer Isles. Leaving on a friday and coming back the following friday. No drivers, no security, no Missy. Just her and Jon and complete privacy. With the exception of a video call with Kinvara that she insisted on to make sure Dany was okay. She was moving into her third trimester and would move to weekly appointments as soon as they got back.

They decided on an early flight so it wouldn’t be too late when they arrived, so Dany was not happy to have to get up at 4AM. Luckily they were already packed, mostly thanks to Jon. She’d picked out her outfits and everything else she needed to take, and he organized it all into her luggage for her.

She’d even caught him doing her laundry for her. Who knew she’d be so turned on by a man doing laundry?

They pulled up to the hangar at the airport and the guys all quickly got out and started moving their luggage onto the plane. Missy did ride with them to see them off. Dany could tell she was panicking about having to run the company by herself in Dany’s absence. Little did she know, it was a trial run for when she took some time off after the babies were born.

She knew if anyone could handle it, it was Missy.

“All of your things are in your purse. Passports, reservation confirmations, itinerary, all your meds and vitamins. I will send you an email at the end of everyday with updates from the day. I will not answer your calls or texts unless it’s an emergency.” She joked.

“Thank you.” Dany smiled and embraced her friend. Jon was walking back to her from the plane where she had climbed out of the car. “Everything is loaded up. You ready?” He asked. Dany smiled and nodded. She wasn’t ready to have to be on a plane, but she was ready to be on their vacation.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and boarded the plane. She was still tired, and curled up in Jon’s lap and forced herself to doze off. He rested his hand on her belly and she moved to rest hers on top of his.

After several hours, they had landed on the main island. Dany woke to a pounding headache and all of her muscles ached. She stepped off the plane and stretched, her little ones also seeming to wake inside of her, moving all around. She smiled and rubbed over them.

She quickly realized the difference in temperatures from nearing Fall in Kings Landing to the warmth of the Summer Isles. She’d left on the plane in leggings and a sweatshirt and could already feel the sweat forming over her body from the heat.

Jon was helping a few men load their luggage into an SUV that would take them a few minutes away to a boat that would take them to their small private island they’d reserved. She took her purse from him, which she’d put a change of clothes in, just in case. “I’m going to change on the plane real quick before they stow it away” she told him, and he nodded.

She stepped back onto the plane, letting their pilot know she’d only be a minute. He was older and kind, knew of her family’s history with airplanes and so he always took the time to make sure she was ready before taking off, was extra cautious in landings, she appreciated it.

She changed into some jean shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was down and she considered putting it up, but decided she’d leave it for now and braid some of it up later. She pulled out some sandals and slipped them on her feet. They weren’t the most comfortable things, but at least her feet could breathe.

Finally she made her way out of the plane, saying goodbye to the pilot, who’d be taking his own vacation on the main island while they took theirs, and made her way back to Jon. He was already standing, waiting by the car for her. He smiled when he saw her.

“Feel better?” He asked as he held his hands out to her.

“Much” she smiled and he helped her up into the car.

The air was already on in the car thankfully, and she cooled down quickly. It was odd being driven around by someone who was not Jorah or Barry, but Grey had set everything up for them. He was from the Summer Isles, and his family still lived there, he knew the guy that owned the company that drove them.

They arrived at the doc that would take them out to the other island. Jon quickly got out and started helping the guys with their luggage. Dany followed behind them and waited until they were done to move onto the boat, wanting to stay out of the way. She thanked them and passed them a tip.

She took Jon’s hands, clumsily stepping onto the boat. He was still in his usual tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and she knew he must be hot, but he didn’t say anything. He had at least cut his hair short again and trimmed up his beard. He was so beautiful.

Dany sat down on one of the leather seats at the back of the boat. She made herself comfortable and was only feeling hotter and hotter, so she started braiding some of her hair back.

Jon finally came and sat as the boat took off, his eyes watching her every move. She could see them through his sunglasses. He’d became even more observant the farther along she got in her pregnancy. She didn’t mind though, she knew he was just worrying.

“How do you do that?” He asked, nodding to her braids.

Dany snorted. “It’s easy once you get the hang of it. You should probably learn in case you ever have to do our daughters hair.” She smirked.

“You’re probably right.” Jon smiled. “You can show me how.”

“Here” she pulled a part of her hair out to the side, letting him watch. “You just separate it into three parts, and then weave them like this.” He watched intently and scooted closer to her, taking the part and trying it himself. He chuckled as he finished. It wasn’t terrible, but also not as pretty as when she or Missy did it.

“You’ll get better” she smirked, finishing the braids and pulling them all to tie at the back of her head, the rest of her hair still wavy down her back. She settled back in her seat then, flinging her legs over his. He held onto her thigh, caressing up and down.

“I wonder what they’ll look like.” He asked, eyeing her belly.

“I bet they have my eyes, and your dark curly locks.” She chuckled.

“Hmmm no. I’d rather they have your eyes, and your silver hair, and your pouty lips.” He smiled as he ran his thumb over said lips. She held onto his wrist and kissed his palm. “So you want a bunch of Daenerys clones?”

“They will be perfect no matter who they look like, but there is no one more beautiful than their mother.” He smiled.

“Hmmm I think their father is just as beautiful.” She held his hand to her chest, their fingers laced.

“I’m lucky you think so.”

“Many women think so. I’m the lucky one that you chose me.”

“Dany I know you’re not oblivious to the way men lust after you. I’m the lucky one.” He teased her.

“I don’t notice, nor care. My heart chose you, and yours chose me. I think that makes us both lucky.” She smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Aye, I think it does too.”

They eventually made it onto the small island. Jon was surprised, he had never been before. Dany had been to the Summer Isles before, but not this particular island. There was a boat dock that they’d pulled the yacht up to, and the man who drove them out anchored it there. They’d have access to it in case they needed to go to the mainlands. A guard boat had followed behind them and he left with them, after getting a generous tip from Jon of course.

“This is beautiful” he said, staring up at the large house that centered on the island. The water was so blue she could see the bottom. There were so many colorful trees and flowers everywhere. The air was salty and she could feel her skin turning pink. Off a ways down the shore there was another dock that led out to a cabana.

“Yes, it is.” She smiled, and led the way up the doc to the house. They managed to get all of their luggage up in one trip. They didn’t pack too much, it was hot there and they’d planned on spending most of their days on the beach or in the ocean, or tangled up in bed with no clothes at all.

She reached into her purse for the set of keys Missy had packed in there. One for the house, one for the boat, and one for the pool house behind the house. She pushed the key in and turned it, opening the door. She could hear a beep inside the house, a security system, she thought, of course.

It was cool inside the house and she flipped the lights on from the panel next to the door. She’d seen pictures online, but it was so much more relaxing in person. The walls and furniture were all white, with hints of dark blue. The floors were a light grey washed wood. She knew the house was new, had done her research.

They dropped their things, kicked off their shoes and went walking around, exploring the entire house. It was two stories and had a basement. There were four bedrooms including the master, and two bathrooms including the one attached to the master bedroom. The kitchen was huge, and the dining area had French doors that opened up to the back of the house, which had a pool with plenty of comfortable seating around the patio.

There was a welcome basket on the counter with a card, fruits, flowers, a bottle of sparkling water for Dany, a bottle of scotch for Jon, and tons of sunscreen. The card was from Missy. She chuckled as she read it.

_Welcome home love birds!_

_I figured you’d need all the sunscreen I could find._

_I hope you enjoy your new home, and your time away together. Enjoy it, before my little niece and nephew come crashing into your lives to ruin it all ;) I made sure the house was stocked up before you arrived, including the kitchen. Call me if you need me, love you both._

_-Missy_

She passed the card to Jon and took the drinks out of the basket and put them in the fridge, which was fully stocked of course.

“Our new home?” Jon asked, looking to her in confusion.

She smirked and sauntered her way back to him. “Happy Anniversary love” she pressed against him, leaning up to kiss him softly. It wasn’t their anniversary yet, they had a few more days, but she wouldn’t have been able to keep her secret that much longer.

“Wait...this place is ours?”

“Yes. I bought it, well, _we_ bought it, for us. Somewhere for us to get away when we need to. Somewhere to bring our babes on vacation.”

He smiled, shaking his head, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You just can’t manage not to buy things can you?”

“Of course not” she giggled. “I mean what else was I supposed to get you for our anniversary? What else do we need?”

“You’re right. I’m not mad about it, this place is...wonderful. It’s a great gift for both of us. And our babes. I did get you a small gift that you can have on our anniversary, but your actual gift is on Dragonstone.”

She smiled knowingly, she knew her “gift” was their home being finished, move in ready so they could get moving and preparing for their children to make their entrance into the world. “I have a small gift for you as well.”

“I’d expect no less from my generous wife” he smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. His tongue swept over hers as he grabbed onto her sides, pulling her closer. “Hmm” he pulled away for air. “I suppose it’s only custom that we break in our new place, yes?”

“Yes, very much so” she smirked, pressing her lips to his again. His hands slowly drifted down her body, over her arse to her thighs and he lifted her up into his arms with ease, despite her growing bump between them. Her hands held his face to hers as she continued to kiss him hungrily.

He laid her on the large ottoman that matched the plush white sectional that wrapped around the living area. His lips hadn’t left hers and her legs fell open for him to move himself between them, leaning over her. He pulled away from her kiss and dropped to his knees on the floor between her legs.

He licked his lips. He had zero room to talk about the perfect pout. The man was the king of brooding and even when he was happy his lips seemed to be pouting. He gave her a devilish grin as he unbuttoned her shorts and started pulling them down, taking her panties with them.

He tossed them on the floor, his eyes glazing over as they glued to her sex. He bit his lip as he pulled her by her thighs to the edge of the ottoman. His index and middle fingers roamed up and down her slit, spreading her juices, and Jon never looked away. “You have the prettiest little cunt” he spoke, his voice thick with desire.

She bit her own lip then, holding back a moan. She’d craved Jon from the moment she’d laid eyes on him almost a year ago, that had never changed, but it was heightened in a way she almost couldn’t bear it thanks to her hormones. When he’d touch her in all the right places, or say filthy things to her, it felt as if her body would catch fire it burned so good.

She almost didn’t have the patience to let him feast on her, having a dire need to have him inside her, but she closed her eyes and willed herself to have patience. They were always both generous lovers, always wanting to make sure the other was pleased, she didn’t want to change that now.

Her eyes opened again when she felt the warmth of his mouth on her. His tongue working her over in every way but the one he knew would push her over the edge. Her hips moved uncontrollably into him, her fingers running through his curls, holding him where she wanted him.

He pulled away, his tongue being replaced by his two fingers and he watched once more as he slowly moved them in and out of her. She watched him, watching her. Moments later he was diving back in, his fingers still moving inside of her and his tongue moving to work at her clit in a punishing rhythm.

“Oh gods, yes baby.” She moaned, hips thrusting, hands grabbing. He gripped her thighs, holding her still as she came, nearly growling into her cunt. He softly licked up and down her slit as she came down, likely feeling the pulsing aftershocks of her orgasm on his tongue.

Her breasts rose and fell with her breaths as she watched him stand to undress himself. She sat up as well and pulled off her tank top. Her hair was already a mess. Before he could climb back over her, she stood and pushed him to sit back on the couch, and he went willingly.

She straddled his lap, taking his mouth in a messy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue which only made her want him more. She reached down and stroked him once, twice, his tip already weeping his warm seed, before she lined him up with her opening and pushed down on him.

Her eyes met his and they shared the same look they did just about every time he notched home inside of her. Relief, maybe, that no matter what life threw at them, they still had this, the two of them together as one, and no one could take that from them. Desire. She was sure neither of them would ever want another the way they wanted each other.

Love. _Gods_ she loved him. And when they were like this, their bodies naturally knew how to show the other how much. Like this, she was truly his, in every sense of the word, and he was hers.

Her fingers ran through his shorter beard, and she pulled her lips from his, moving to kiss the little spot under his ear, his jaw, nipping at his neck as she rode him. Her bump wasn’t quite the obstacle for them just yet, but she knew it would be eventually.

Jon’s warm hands roamed over her body, from being tangled in her hair, down over her arms to her breasts, which his mouth took over as his hands then moved to grip at her arse, lifting her up and down on his cock.

Their mouths detached from the other's body and her eyes sank into his. They’d needed this. This escape. They'd of course had sex over the last several weeks, but it wasn't like this. They weren't in tune with the other's bodies like they normally were. But she definitely was now, as she continued to move up and down on him.

His grip on her arse became tighter and he started to pound into her from below, he was close, and so was she. She rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes, willing her emotions not to overcome her. And then it was crashing over her, just like the waves crashed into the shore outside.

She moaned, pressing her lips back to his, kissing him as if she hadn’t been able to in weeks. Her back arched, and she gripped him tight, and moments later he was following, spurting inside her, grunting into her mouth.

His hands loosened on her and rubbed up her back, her thrusts slowed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. She closed her eyes again, breathing him in, her fingers running up through his shorter locks. She leaned back then and kissed his temple before looking in his eyes.

She loved the sated look on his face, complete relaxation taking over them both. She ran her fingers through the top of his hair, his forehead a little sweaty. “I love you" she smiled.

“I love you more" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. She snorted and shook her head. "You're a menace Stark."

"Aye, and you love me."

"I do."

"Are you hungry?”

“Starving"

He chuckled then. "Lets get some food in you and we can go down to the beach."

She nodded and lifted up off him slowly, attempting to not make a mess. She tiptoed to the bathroom and cleaned up, slipping on a loose white dress and brushed her hair out a little. When she got back to the kitchen, Jon had put on a white button up shirt and some dark grey shorts. He smiled at her as he prepared some food.

"I let Missy know we made it here safely" he said over his shoulder.

"Thank you"

She poured them both some water and moved to sit up on the counter beside where he worked away on what appeared to be chicken. "I'm not sure what we'd do if you couldn't cook" she giggled.

"I'm sure you would have brought a chef along" he smirked.

"Probably so"

"So, I have to ask, what did all of this cost us?" He looked up at her. She knew he didn't really care, he just wanted to tease her about her spending habits. "Well, if you really want to know, you can look in our accounts" she chuckled, "but I planned on renting it out when we're not using it, so we'll make the money back and then some in about a year."

“You always have a plan" he chuckled.

"Of course I do" she laughed, "I have to make money if I'm going to spend it."

"Well, I think we have more than enough. I never really paid attention to my finances before, you know I'm not a spender, but when I went to withdraw money to get the last of the materials we needed on Dragonstone, I saw the balances and about fainted."

Dany burst into laughter then. "I suppose we have done quite well for ourselves, despite my love for expensive things.”

“Yes, don’t think I haven't noticed all the things being delivered to the castle for the babies. You'll have to change them three times a day to make it through all the clothes."

"They have to have options love." She grinned. She wondered if Jon had actually opened any of the packages, or just glanced at the piles of things in the baby's rooms. Babies needed a lot of things, and just when she felt like they had everything, she thought of something else.

Jon laughed and shook his head. After about an hour he had dinner done and they sat at the dining room table and ate together, talking about things they wanted to do while they were there. After dinner they made their way down to the beach and watched the sunset. It was so beautiful and calm, Dany wished they could do this more often.

But then, she supposed they'd soon have their own beach right outside on Dragonstone, and maybe they could.

Jon promised they'd come down earlier the next night and have a picnic and watch. They made their way back inside, and she put together a fruit bowl for them to share and they went to cuddle up in bed and watched a couple new movies.

It'd been a long day for them, and they both fell asleep easily, the sounds of the ocean outside lulling her off.

The next morning, she woke in Jon's arms, thankful for no alarms, no phones going off, no having to get up and get ready for a busy day of work. They could lay in bed all day if they wanted. She didn't even know what time it was, and she didn't care.

She looked up at Jon, who was still fast asleep, and smirked. He was so cute when he slept. She nuzzled in closer to him, pulling the sheets over them, and fell back to sleep.

When she woke again, she was happy to feel him still wrapped around her, surprised he hadn’t rushed out of bed to make them a giant breakfast they’d never finish. She had turned away from him in her sleep, and his arm rested over her side, his hand cupping her breast. She giggled in realization and put her hand over his.

He moved to kiss her neck softly, his breath tickling her and she trapped him there. “Good morning wife”

“Good Morning husband” she turned over in his arms and kissed his lips. “How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“So good” she stretched, quickly wincing when a pain shot up her leg. This had been happening a lot the farther along she got. “Gods” she whined. Jon was used to it, he quickly sat up and started rubbing her calf. “Deep breath” he said softly.

She would forever be amazed at how he could go from such an aggressive lover to the soft pile of mush he became at times. Finally it seemed the cramp had passed. “Better?” He asked, and she nodded, pulling one of his hands to her lips. “Thank you” she kissed his palm.

“I’m sure my hands will be put to good use by the time they’re here.” He chuckled. He wasn’t wrong. It’d started with her feet in the beginning, and then these cramps in the middle of the night, and the bigger she got, the more her back hurt. But Jon’s back rubs almost always ended in his head between her thighs. She couldn’t complain.

“Such a wonderful man I have.” She smiled, sitting up to move between his legs, peppering kisses over his face. “I don’t think you’ll ever know how perfect you are, or how much I love you.”

“I could say the same for you.” He cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a heated kiss.

She pulled away giggling when she felt a not-so-subtle interrupting nudge between them. She moved his hands to where the babies were moving, which was all over. He chuckled too, and moved down to kiss her stomach. “I think these two are hungry, in there being rude to your mother” he tsk’ed.

She ran her hands through his hair. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.” She offered, and he nodded. She made her first of many trips to the bathroom for the day, and then met him downstairs. Breakfast was one thing she’d gotten better at cooking, and almost had it down enough where she stopped messing it up at all.

Jon poured them orange juice and sat down at the bar that wrapped around kitchen and watched her. Always watching her.

After they ate they changed into their swim suits and made their way out to the cabana. Although it was shaded, they’d planned on swimming in the ocean here and there, so they lathered each other up with sunscreen, laughing at Missy’s jokes about it. Jon made sure to put an extra layer over her belly. She laughed and shook her head.

They’d laid blankets and pillows out and brought books to read. Although it was extremely hot, there was a breeze that made it relaxing. She’d braided all her hair into one long braid to keep it from tangling.

Jon made it all of about five minutes before jumping in the water. She knew he hated the heat. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the water, her hands resting over her bump, sunglasses over her eyes as she watched him. The man was like a god wading through the water.

She chuckled to herself at how he kept flinging his hair around, likely not remembering that his hair was too short for that now.

He swam over to her after a while. “Get in here.” He smirked. 

“Hm, I think I’ve got quite the view from here.” She teased.

“Aye, me too.” He winked. One of the few things he was terrible at, and she laughed. He held his arms out to her, and she pushed herself off the deck into the water. It was a refreshing reprieve from the heat. It was shallow enough her feet pressed into the soft sand underneath them.

His arms wrapped around her, and hers followed suit. “I’m glad we did this.” He admitted.

“I’ve been thinking that since we got here.”

“We both needed a break from reality. Some alone time.” He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. “Yes, we did.”

They swam around for a while, talking about nothing, playing grabby hands with the other. Eventually she started to feel tired, and she could see Jon’s cheeks turning pink, could feel her own shoulders doing the same, despite the sunscreen.

They waded back to the cabana, Jon helping her up the ladder, and toweled off, pulling her hair from the braids. They both stripped down to nothing to climb into the pallet of blankets they’d made. No one was around for miles that might see them, aside from the random guard boat that’d pass by occasionally.

Her head rested on Jon’s bicep as she faced him, her fingertips running over the muscles of his abdomen as he read to her. They never had too much time to read. She had her own books on her iPad, and he read a lot about architecture, but every once in a while they’d find a book they both wanted to read, and he would read aloud to her.

She loved the way his northern accent would become heavier when he read certain words, or how his voice would fluctuate with the dynamic of the story. She imagined him reading children’s books to their babes when they arrived, and how much they’d love it just like she did.

She jumped a little, feeling herself start to doze off, his voice lulling her into a comfortable peace. Jon chuckled and closed the book. “Want to go up for a nap?” He asked.

Her eyes met his sleepily as he moved onto an elbow, hovering over her. “Or you could wake me up.” She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows the same way he had earlier. He laughed and moved in to kiss her. “I think I like that idea better” he moved astride her.

As much as she loved being able to slowly undress each other, and let their hands and mouths roam the others bodies, taking their time, sometimes it was also just as nice to have this. Already naked, already hard and wet, ready to let their needs for the other just take over.

Jon slid into her with ease, filling her to the hilt right away. She gasped, arching into him, taking his lip between her teeth, kissing him languidly. Her hand went to the back of his neck, her fingers scraping through his hair, the other running down his side.

He moaned and panted with every thrust, his tongue flicking over her nipples in between. It was hot, and the warmth of their bodies didn’t help, they were both sweaty and flushed, but all she wanted was him. His slow, deep thrusts eventually became frantic.

He moved onto his knees, lifting one of her thighs to push deeper into her. Her hands moved to her breasts, as they bounced with his movements “Ah, fuck Dany” he whispered. She could tell he was close by the way his jaw clenched, and his breathes came out heavy between his teeth.

“Touch yourself baby.” He commanded, his voice deep, needing her to catch up. She obliged, sliding one hand down to her sex, working herself over. His pupils were blown black, his lip between his teeth as he pushed into her desperately, his eyes never leaving her cunt, watching her, watching himself take her.

“Gods” he breathed out, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he filled her. A few thrusts later and her orgasm was shattering through her. She gripped onto his wrists, her fingernails leaving little half moon shapes in his skin. Her body felt on fire, her legs were like jello, and her skin tingled at his touch.

Jon chuckled as he fell over next to her, his hand running through his hair, the other resting on her thigh.

“I don’t think I can walk.” She laughed, and he joined her.

They laid there a while longer before heading back up to the house to start putting together a late lunch or early dinner. Later in the evening they went out again as the sun began to set and laid out a blanket and some pillows and watched the sun go down. They stayed out there for a while, just talking and laughing, before they finally went in to bed.

The next several days were more of the same. Swimming and lounging in the cabana, walking along the beach hand in hand, making meals together and watching movies. They’d also swam in the pool a couple times, too. One of the days they didn’t leave their bed at all other than to eat or Dany’s multiple bathroom breaks.

Dany had caved and called Missy to check in, and she indulged her, probably wanting to ease her mind of any worries, and things were going just fine. She’d found Jon in a hammock out back after that, and joined him, only to find that it definitely wasn’t the most comfortable place for them to both lay in, and was even harder for her to get out of. But it was a good laugh.

Their check-in with Kinvara also went well. She assured Dany that all the things she was experiencing, like the cramps, heartburn, body aches by the end of the day, and even her constant need for Jon, were all very normal.

They spent the week relaxing and enjoying each other. Breaking in all the places they needed to in their new home. Not only did they need the break from their busy, stressful lives, but Missy was right, soon they’d have two little ones to worry about, and wouldn’t always have the time to focus on just them.

On the morning of their actual anniversary, Dany woke super early. She was having trouble sleeping, heartburn from dinner the night before getting the best of her. So she got up and made herself a glass of water, and walked down to the beach. The sun hadn’t fully risen, and the waves were slowly rolling in.

She let the salty air fill her lungs, dug her feet into the sand, the water waving over her feet. There was a nice breeze in the air and she walked down a ways, and then back up. She was surprised to see Jon making his way towards her as she got back up to the house. She smiled up at him, and shook his head smirking.

“I was worried when I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m sorry love” she leaned up and kissed him. “Happy anniversary”

“Happy Anniversary” he smiled and moved to press his lips to hers once more.

She held him then, laying her head against his chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing her. “I can’t believe it’s only been a year.” She spoke softly.

“Me either.” His hand moved to the swell of her stomach. “How are these little ones this morning? I’m assuming that’s why you’re up so early?”

“Mhm” she grinned. “They’re fine.”

“Just think, the next time we come here, we’ll probably have them with us.”

“I hope so.” She smiled. Although she was farther along in the pregnancy than she ever imagined she’d be, and things had been relatively well so far, she still had fears from time to time. Sometimes she still didn’t believe it was real, or still worried something would happen to them.

Things had gotten a little easier when she started feeling them move. It told her they were really in there, and they were alive and safe.

“The only reason we wouldn’t is if they’ve driven us completely mad and we just need to get away.” He smiled, assuring her. She nodded and kissed him again. “Oh, before I forget.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. “For you” he smiled, handing it to her.

Her smiled widened and she opened it. Inside was a necklace that had his initial, and each of their babe’s initials. They’d decided on their names over the last few weeks after rummaging through every baby name book and going over both of their family’s histories of names. They weren’t telling anyone until they were born, it was their last little secret.

But Baby A and Baby B had finally become Baby R and Baby J.

She smiled and, as usual, let her hormones get the best of her as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Thank you baby, I love it.” She nodded, and pulled him to hug her again. He kissed her temple and pulled back just enough to wipe her cheeks. “I love you” he said, trying not to laugh at her emotions winning out.

“I love you too” she laughed at herself.

“You’re the love of my life Dany.” he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “And I only hope the rest of our years are as good as this one has been.” He smiled, and she cried some more.

“Damnit Jon” she giggled, wiping her face. She kissed him, pouring her heart into it, hoping he knew she felt the same, and so much more. “You’ve given me everything I never knew I wanted...everything I now know I could never live without. You.” She kissed him. “And them.” Her hand covered his on her bump.

They went back up to the house and packed up a bunch of food and drinks and made their way out to the boat. Jon had the idea of taking it out and seeing the far side of the island, maybe even going out to see other close by islands.

Once they were on the boat, Dany laid an oversized towel out at the front of the boat. She moved to Jon, who was driving the boat, and had him rub sunscreen over her shoulders and back. He peppered kisses down her neck as he kneaded his thumbs into her skin. His hands slinked around her front over her breasts, holding their weight in his palms.

“You’re very distracting in these little bikini’s. I’m trying to drive here.” He teased.

She giggled and turned in his arms, kissing his soft lips, nipping his bottom lip between hers. “I’m sorry. I could always just...take it off.” She whispered, biting his neck.

“Such a tease.” He smirked and shook his head.

She pulled away, shooting him a mischievous grin over her shoulder, and went to lay out on the towel. Her bikini for the day was red and strappy. Her sunglasses rested over her eyes and her hair was down with several loose braids throughout the mess.

She kept eyeing Jon, who was sitting in the captains seat in only his dark grey swim shorts, sunglasses over his face. She wasn’t sure where he was taking them, wasn’t sure he even knew. But she was enjoying the peace and quiet, the sounds of the water moving beneath them, the breeze from the movements of the boat.

It was soothing enough she started to doze off, but eventually started to feel the boat slowly coming to a stop. “Look baby” Jon nodded ahead of them. Dany sat up only to see a big beautiful waterfall in the center of an alcove. There were other boats drifting by as well.

“This is amazing” she looked around, standing to look over the edge into the water. Jon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. “The guy that drove us out told me about it.”

“And you remembered how to get here?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” He chuckled.

“It’s beautiful. Can we just stay here the rest of our trip?”

“I wish” he smiled.

They idled there a while longer, getting out to swim and wade around in the water. It was a bit cooler there, so when it got cold, they jumped back on the boat and ate the lunch they’d packed and after a while they realized they were the only ones still there.

Jon had laid back on his back, his hands folded behind his head. Dany suddenly felt her swim top much looser than it should have been, and looked back to see Jon with a devilish grin spreading across his face, his hand quickly going behind his head, pretending he hadn’t just untied her.

“Oops” he chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, and pulled her top off entirely, flinging it at him. He laughed then and she moved to straddle his hips, grabbing his hands to hold them above his head. “You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” She smirked.

“I mean, I’m pretty talented.” He held onto her hips and pushed up into her.

“That you are” she smiled. In what was likely a record time for her, she’d climbed off of him, pulled his swim trunks off, untied her bikini bottoms, letting them fall to the floor, and moved back over him. He’d sat up to meet her then, wasting no time at all sinking inside her. He gripped her back, his thumbs roaming over her breasts as their tongues battled for control.

She ran her hands down his chest, using her knees for leverage to move up and down on his cock.

He eventually became impatient with their slow thrusts and gently rolled her onto her back, never pulling out of her. He began pumping into her with fervor, hips snapping into hers, moving over her to trap her hands, much like she had done to him. Her legs wrapped around his back and his mouth was back on hers.

Sooner than she imagined, she was tumbling over the edge, whimpering into his mouth as her orgasm rolled through her. Her nails scratched at his back, and her teeth moved to his neck as she tried to be quiet, worried there were still people nearby.

Jon wasn’t long behind her as his teeth sank into her shoulder, his warm seed filling her, his breaths uneven. They didn’t move, either unable to, or just not wanting to, but he did continue to hold his weight over her.

He eventually pulled out of her, kissing her gently where his teeth marks were, down her chest, between her breasts, pausing to kiss her bump several times. It always made her emotional when he did this.

He playfully tossed her bikini back at her. She was lazily re-tying it and slipping it back on when they heard a boat coming up by them. Jon hurried and covered himself with a towel and she managed to get her suit back on before anyone saw. They kindly waived at the people passing by, seeming to be an older married couple, and then they both rolled over in laughter and Dany tossed his trunks back at him.

“Trying to give the world a show Mr. Stark?”

He smiled and shook his head.

He stood and helped her up, moving back to the driver’s seat to take them back. The sun had already started to set. Dany put on a cover up over her suit and moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his back where she’d scratched him. “Sorry” she giggled.

“Aye, sure you are.” He teased, pulling her around to sit on his lap. “You would think after a year and everything we’ve been through, I’d stop feeling like none of this was real.”

“Oh it’s real, love.” She giggled, holding his free hand over their babes.

“I know, but sometimes I still feel like I’m going to wake up and it was all a dream. You’ve given me a wonderful life Daenerys.”

“You’ve given me just as much. And I know it’s not a dream. I could have never dreamt up something this perfect.”

“Aye, that is true. But I’m no where near perfect.”

“You’re perfect for me.” She smiled, and kissed him softly.

They eventually made it back to their island, and anchored up by the dock. As much as she never wanted to leave their own little slice of paradise, she knew the sooner they got back, the closer they’d get to having their little ones in their arms, and that was the forever she wanted. With him, and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Only one more chapter til’ our little targ babies arrive and I am stokeddd 🙌🏼 
> 
> I am still planning on weekly updates of SWM (check it out, if you haven’t already - if that’s your kinda thing of course), and biweekly updates on this baby. I’ve put my one-shot on hold. I just can’t decide on an ending, and I’m not prepared for the hate I might get if I go with my gut haha, BUT I thinkkk I might have my next multi chap in mind when I’m done with SWM. Still no ending planned for this one 🤷🏼♀️ 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU ALL for all the comments and kudos and even talking to me on insta and tumblr, I love love love hearing your opinions, it truly means the world that you love this as much as I do ♥️


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon have moved to Dragonstone, Jon deals with many surprises for Dany on top of her constant worry over the babies. ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! Life has been crazy and we've had some (good) changes in our house lately that have put a dent in my writing time, but I'll continue to make it work! 
> 
> This chapter is basically a bunch of fluffy little moments leading up to Dany going into labor. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I made a list of ideas and they all fit in less pages than planned, but oh well! 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood Board are on me ♥️

**Thirty-Two Weeks**

A breeze drifted in from the balcony and Jon’s eyes shot open in panic. Dany had gotten hot after taking him for three rounds the night before, and so they’d opened the balcony for “just a minute”. Well, they’d obviously forgot and fell asleep, and now he was shivering it was freezing in their room.

“Gods Dany” he jumped up, still naked, and rushed to close the doors. He hadn’t realized until he turned back around that his wife was no longer in their bed. “Shit” he whispered to himself. One look at the clock told him it wasn’t even 7AM yet, and on a Saturday at that.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, knowing he was definitely _not_ going to get to go back to sleep.

He pulled on a pair of boxers, socks, some joggers, and a grey t-shirt, pulling his hair into a knot. He pushed a button on the remote to start the fireplace in their room to hopefully warm things up, just in case he could talk Dany into climbing back into bed for a little while. Setting the remote down on top of the mantle, he took off on the long trek through their new home to find his very pregnant wife.

Not only had they finished the remodel, but he also moved some rooms around. Dany’s layout before was intended for just her. And now, it was them, two little ones, and he was sure plenty others coming and going. So the first place he’d looked was the twins’ rooms across the hall, wondering if maybe the custom cribs she’d been _very_ impatiently waiting for, had finally came. She’d also spent several hours a day in there organizing, going through clothes, folding blankets, and many other things.

But she was not there.

The next place he’d usually find her was in her office. Since they’d moved a couple weeks ago, she’d been working from home a little more, which he could appreciate. Kinvara had advised her to do as little as possible. She knew Dany wouldn’t stand for going on full bed rest, but she managed to take things back quite a bit.

But no Dany there.

He knew for sure if she wasn’t in the twins’ rooms, and not in her newly remodeled oversized office, she was definitely in the kitchen. Her appetite had definitely kicked in lately and the woman was constantly snacking. He’d find snacks any and every where. “I can’t stop eating” she’d whine. He didn’t care, she was still as tiny as ever, her belly was nothing but babies.

But the snack queen was no where to be found.

Jon sighed again, wondering how in the hells he was supposed to find her in what was a literal gods damned castle. As much as he loved their new home and all the space it offered, he would certainly regret letting her talk him into moving there in times like this. He then wondered what they’d do if or when one of the children wandered off in the house.

Wherever she was, she didn’t have her phone, he remembered seeing it on her bedside table, so calling her to find her wasn’t an option. He knew she wouldn’t have left without waking him, and she shouldn’t have anywhere to be on a Saturday. He checked their theater room, bathrooms, guest rooms, his office.

He even checked all the places they barely used that went mostly untouched. The great hall, the painted table room, and even the damn _throne room_ at the far entrance that she swore her ancestors used to sit upon with their crowns atop their heads and their dragons flying around outside. He shook his head at the thought. He loved her imagination, that was for sure.

Then he remembered the storage room. It was more like _rooms,_ big enough to be another garage. She’d been complaining about the last several unpacked boxes, and all the extra things that were shelved in there in no certain order. Extra cleaning supplies, food, baby diapers and wipes. You name it, it was in there.

He had to walk all the way to the other side of the house. Castle. Whatever. But when he made it there, he could already hear her moving things around in there. He sighed as he opened the door. Her back was turned to him as she reached to put things up on shelves. Her silver hair curling down her back. She wore little pink shorts and a black tank top, barefoot as always. “Daenerys” He said.

She jumped a little, startled that she was found and turned to glare at him. “Gods Jon! Do you want me to go into labor?”

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up this room.” She held her hands out, rolls of paper towels in each, as if her being up at the crack of dawn “nesting” was entirely normal. Her belly seemed to get a tiny bit bigger every day. He tried not to smile, but she was just so damned cute. “It’s seven in the morning and I’ve been scouring this entire fortress looking for you. How long have you been in here?”

The unpacked boxes and organized shelves told him it’d been longer than the hour or so he’d been looking for her. “I don’t know, a couple hours? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just needed to get this done.”

“Well I would have been happy to help you.”

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so cute sleeping.” She smiled.

“Well I woke up freezing because we left the balcony open.”

“Shit”

“Aye” he chuckled, moving to envelope her in his arms. “Good Morning” he kissed her gently.

“Good Morning” she smiled, kissing him once more.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m okay love”

Kinvara had concerns about the babies coming early. She’d told them it wasn’t uncommon with twins, but she didn’t want them coming too early. There was a lot more to it that Jon didn’t really understand, but basically Dany needed to take it as easy as possible, and _that_ he could get on board with.

“Alright, how can I help?”

“Well, all of that” she pointed to a perfectly organized pile of things “needs to go on the top shelf. And I knew you’d have a fit if I even tried to get up on a step stool, so you can do that if you want.”

“Alright” he laughed.

They spent another hour or so finishing the room until she was satisfied. Moving with a pregnant woman wasn’t his greatest idea. She had to go in and clean and organize and decorate every single room to perfection. Jon helped when she would let him, but sometimes he just had to sit back and watch her do her thing.

They’d also got Missy and Grey moved in to the penthouse, and she helped Missy redecorate there too. Now he was stuck, because he had a surprise for her, and that surprise consisted of his mother agreeing to move South. But that meant another place for Dany to nest in.

His mother was of course opposed to taking Dany’s family home anyway, she didn’t want to impose. But he knew his wife wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he’d let them battle it out when she arrived, which would be later that day. She and Missy had been planning a surprise shower for Dany that would be the following day. 

He managed to get her to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, and then into a bath. His hopes of going back to bed going down the drain with her bath water. He didn’t mind though. He could feed and bathe her all day every day and never complain. He took a quick shower and found her in her office afterwards.

She’d managed to run fashion week without attending a single event, sending Missandei and Margaery in her place. She’d promoted Margaery to a second assistant, and had Sansa filling Margaery’s position for the time being. He thought maybe she’d be upset about missing it, but she didn’t seem to care.

She’d also cancelled her annual masquerade and told him she didn’t want to do anything for her birthday. He wouldn’t have that, but he assumed he could at least tone things down from last years events.

Between the exhaustion of her pregnancy and the constant worry about the babies, which had only grown worse the closer they got to coming, she seemed to want to avoid leaving the house as much as possible. He didn’t mind, he’d do whatever she wanted, as long as she was comfortable and their babies were safe.

He sprawled out on the couch in her office, his hands behind his head. He wore nothing but his boxer briefs, and she smirked, shaking her head from behind her monitor. “Are you _trying_ to distract me, husband?”

“I mean, should I? You’re working on a Saturday.”

“I’m just checking on a few things and then you’ll have my full attention.”

Before he could say more, the doorbell was ringing. “Oh! Maybe it’s the cribs.” Dany got up excitedly.

Jon played along, a little sad knowing it wasn’t actually the cribs, it was his mother. But he was sure Dany would be just as excited to see her. She briskly walked out of her office and made her way to the front entrance. Jon snuck into their bedroom to put clothes on.

He figured it was safe to assume by the squealing sounds and giggles, and likely tears from his wife, that she was more than excited to see his mother. Jon put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. By the time he made it down to the foyer, his mother was admiring Dany’s still growing belly.

“They’re getting big! It’s so much different in person!” She said.

“Aye, they’re growing. Making their mama tired.” He smiled, hugging his mother and moving to rest his arm around Dany’s back. “Where’s Davos?”

“Pulling the car around. I’m interested to see if he finds his way.” She laughed. “So how are things going? Everything coming along with the house okay?”

They moved to the kitchen to catch up, Jon pouring them all their drink of choice. Davos eventually joined them. Jon made them all some lunch even though he and Dany had just eaten an hour or two earlier. He knew she’d probably be okay with eating again.

They all sat around the table and ate sandwiches and fruits and veggies. “So Daenerys, Davos and I have been talking...”

She had her full attention. “Okay...”

“And we’ve decided to move. An opportunity came up for him to move his business south, and I figured I could work with Jon, when I’m not watching the children, that is.” She smiled. “Most importantly, we want to be close to our grandchildren...and you two of course. I know you both have a lot of friends here, but you’re going to need family. You’ll need breaks from time to time, two babies is a lot.”

Dany jumped in excitement, clapping her hands, and Jon just smiled. “Wait, you’re serious?” She asked, and his mother nodded. “And you knew about this?” She asked Jon, and he smiled and nodded. “I did. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“This is the best surprise” she whined, and of course the tears were falling. Everyone warned him about Dany’s pregnant emotions, but for the most part he found them endearing and sometimes couldn’t help but to just laugh and hug her.

Lyanna laughed as well, and moved to hug her instead. “We decided to spend a few days here so we could look at some properties so that we can move down soon.”

“There’s no need. I told you, you can have the Targaryen manor. It’s close to both Jon and I’s offices, it’s plenty of space, you can redecorate however you’d like…I’ll help!”

Jon saw this coming.

“Daenerys I couldn’t…this was part of your family, I can’t take that from you.”

Dany shook her head. “It wasn’t, not really. My family is here on Dragonstone. I love the manor, but my home is here. But I can’t let it go to just anyone. And I’d like for my children to know it. Consider it payment for all the babysitting I’m sure you’ll be doing.” She giggled, and they all joined her in laughter.

“If you’re sure you won’t mind and it won’t be a bother to you, I think we can make it work.”

“It won’t be at all. I’d love for you to have it.”

Lyanna smiled and took Dany’s hand. “Alright. If it will make you happy.” She teased her.

“It would” Dany smiled, “very much so.”

And so it was settled. They spent the rest of the day at the manor making plans for his mother to move over the next several weeks, and Dany of course took over on redecorating to Lyanna’s liking. She and Davos would stay with them for a few days on Dragonstone so they could finish up plans before heading back North.

They’d keep their home up North for family to stay in as needed, and for when they vacationed there, going back to visit from time to time. Jon wasn’t sure he wanted to go back anytime soon, but he’d like for his children to one day see the North. He knew he wouldn’t always be able to convince their Aunt Arya to come to them.

They’d have moving vans drive their things South and they’d fly around the time the trucks would arrive. Jon was already planning on bribing his crew to help them get moved in. He also had to come up with some idea to keep his wife away, knowing by then she definitely would need to be off her feet and away from moving furniture and boxes. It was hard enough to do when they were moving into their own house.

The next morning, Jon woke early to help sneak Missy and Margaery into the Hall to start decorating with Lyanna for the baby shower. Dany didn’t seem to have any idea of the plans, so he didn’t want to risk her finding out now.

“Keep her occupied” Missy warned him. He gave her a thumbs up and stomped back off to bed. He was thankful to find his wandering wife still curled up under the sheets. He moved back in beside her, his chest to her back and rested a hand on her bump.

“Don’t you dare wake them.” She mumbled quietly. He chuckled, running his hand up further to her breasts, kissing her neck. “I’m sorry love, go back to sleep.” He whispered. She moved her hand over his, scooting her back side closer to him, and they both dozed back off.

When he woke again, she was gone. “Shit” he whispered. He jumped out of bed quickly, nearly jogging to find her, hoping and praying that she hadn’t spoiled her surprise. Luckily, he found her in her usual spot, one of the twins’ rooms. Baby R. Their little girl. He stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

“Good morning beautiful.”

She looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor, folding clothes from a laundry basket, and smiled her content smile that took his breath away. She had on a thin pink robe, her bump accentuated, her hair still in messy waves from sleep. “Good morning baby.”

“Want some help?”

“I’m almost done, but I’ll probably need your help getting off the floor.” She laughed. Jon snorted. “Oh I’m sure you will.” And she did. They went to Baby J’s room next, and she did the same in there. He’d done the loads of laundry the night before, so he knew this was coming. The folding, the organizing.

He had several more hours before the shower was supposed to start, and wondered how he was going to keep her busy. “I’m hungry” she said then. He figured the kitchen was safe territory, it was far enough from the Hall. “Let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you some breakfast.” He offered, pulling her up from the floor and kissing her softly.

He managed to distract her with all the breakfast she could ever possibly want, and then tempted her back upstairs for a bath. He ran the water for her, adding all her favorite oils that she’d sat aside that were “baby safe”. He caught her dropping her robe in the mirror and looking at her bump, frowning. She caught him watching her.

“I’m huge” she pouted.

“You’re not.” He giggled, moving to her. “You’re beautiful.” He kissed her lips, her jaw, her pulse at her neck.

“You have to say that, you’re my husband.” Her arms slinked around his neck.

“I don’t.” He kept kissing her. “And you know I’m right. You’re the most gorgeous woman in the world. And these babies make you even more radiant…and irresistible.” He chuckled, continuing his kissing.

That got her to giggle. “I won’t be pregnant forever you know?”

“You might be.” He smirked.

Dany bit her lip and shook her head, moving away from him and pulling him towards the bath. “Now you have to join me for that comment.”

“What, are you saying you don’t want anymore of my babies?” He teased.

She turned back to him, undressing him as she spoke. “We don’t know that I can have more babies love, I shouldn’t even be able to have these two.”

“Well I’m more than happy with just the two. But if you want more, I’m more than happy to try.”

“Oh I bet you are” she smiled, tugging down his underwear. “Now get in.”

“I hope you don’t actually consider this a punishment.” He said as he stepped in, the water stinging just a little. “My wife naked between my legs and my hands free to roam where they’d like.”

“No, but I know you try and let me enjoy it alone, and I just want to spend today being lazy with you.”

Well…now he felt bad. “I’ll see what I can do” He said, leaning into her as she got settled in front of him, kissing every part of her he could reach. She relaxed into his touches, her head laying back on his shoulder, her eyes shutting as one of his hands moved to fondle her breasts, the other slipping between her legs.

They spent an hour or so in the bath just relaxing and enjoying each other, and he wondered how he was going to convince Dany to do her hair, her make up, or even get dressed.

He stepped out of the tub first, wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing another and moving to help her out, drying her off. “So…” he started, hoping he could manage without letting on what was going on.

“What is it?” She asked, concerned.

“I have a surprise for you. And I feel bad, because I know you want a day for just us, and that sounds wonderful. But I know this surprise will make you even happier. And so…I need you to get ready.”

She sighed then and looked at him with a tad bit of irritation. “Alright”

“I promise, we’ll have a lazy day this week sometime, whenever you want.”

“Okay” she pouted playfully. “But what kind of ready are we talking?”

“You should wear that black lacy dress you haven’t got to wear yet.”

“Alright” she eyed him suspiciously. She dried off and slipped on a black silk robe, moving to dry and curl her hair. He slipped out of the bathroom to go get himself dressed, and traded off places when she was done with her makeup, even though their new bathroom had more than enough space for them to share.

When he stepped out, he found her waiting for him in their room, already dressed and ready. The sight of her had him wanting to just undress her and keep her in their bed all day instead. “Mmm, look at you” he smirked, and her cheeks turned pink, and not from her make up. He was glad he still had that effect on her.

“Let’s go” he held his hand out to her. Hers tangled in his, her hands soft and warm. He led her down the stairs and through all the rooms that would eventually lead to the hall. “We aren’t leaving?” She asked.

“No, your surprise is here.” He smiled.

Finally they made it, and he knew she could already hear all the voices and music from the room. When they opened the doors though, he could tell she was surprised. She held her hand over her mouth and looked at him, her eyes wide, and he smiled. Missy was the first to greet them, of course.

“You didn’t honestly think we weren’t going to throw you a shower did you?”

“Gods this is…this is wonderful, thank you.” She hugged Missy.

“Lyanna actually planned most of it, Margie and I were just her errand girls.” She smiled to Lyanna who’d came up behind them.

“Oh, thank you!” Dany gushed. “And you knew?!” She turned on him again. He held his hands up in surrender, laughing.

The room was decorated in black and gold balloons, flowers, streamers, and signs that said “Oh Babies!” There were plenty of snacks, drinks, and more than enough gifts to open. Jon was starting to wonder where they were going to put all the baby stuff, he was sure his wife had already bought enough for ten children.

Dany was obviously exhausted after the party, so he put her to bed after making sure she had a proper dinner, knowing she’d just snacked most of the day. They ate in bed while watching some new horror show, which he warned against; knowing she’d have nightmares.

He rubbed her feet when they were done eating, her eyes glued to the tv. He was just thankful she wasn’t rushing to go and organize all the twins’ new things into their rooms. He then kissed her belly, telling the little ones goodnight before wrapping his arms around her and waited for her to fall asleep.

Sure enough, she tossed and turned all night, somewhat due to the babes, but likely due to the show she insisted they watch.

Their work week went by quickly and before they knew it, she was at thirty-three weeks, and then thirty-four.

Their check ups on the twins had continued to go well, and Kinvara continued to warn Dany to stay off her feet as much as possible. And Jon was dreading that tip, considering the weekend had come for his mother to move south.

But surprisingly, Dany stood off as much as she could, making herself comfortable on couches and chairs when she got the chance. Lyanna had whipped out the baby books and shown her all the embarrassing pictures of Jon, which she loved. Him, not so much.

She seemed more than excited that Ghost came along with his mother. He’d talked her into keeping him until he felt like Dany was ready to have him. He didn’t want to overwhelm her with getting used to a dog while trying to prepare to bring two little ones into the world, but he definitely took a liking to her, and she to him quickly.

She also packed up her own tote of things from the manor that she wanted to take home with her. A couple of her mother’s things she’d found in the attic, a portrait of her and her brother’s her father had hanging in what used to be his office, and a couple of her brother’s books. He always noticed that she seemed to stray away from anything that had to do with Viserys.

Later that night, he made the mistake of asking her about it.

They were tangled up in bed, the fire roaring, the tv on low; some random news channel running. “You never talk about Viserys. You never seem to want anything of his, even when we go to the mausoleum, you don’t say anything to him. Why is that?”

She was quiet at first, then she pulled away a little. She sighed. “He was awful to me. We were closer than ever as children, but as he got older, he became more distant. He was too cool to hang out with his little sister. Most brothers want to protect their younger sisters, but it was almost as if he made a point to make me as miserable as possible.

When we became teenagers, he would do anything he could to get me in trouble. He got in with the wrong crowd and became someone my father didn’t like, and when he warned him, instead of straightening up, he got worse. So my father started training me for the business instead of him, which only made him hate me more.”

“I’m sorry love, you didn’t deserve that.”

“I didn’t, I know that. But it still hurts. You never want your last words to someone to be hateful. But I remember the day they left. He came in my room and told me he hoped I was gone when they returned. I’m not sure what he thought was going to happen to me, but I told him to fuck off and that I hated him. I was just a teenage girl, that seemed like the natural response.

Hours later they were gone.”

“You never could have known Dany, that isn’t your fault.”

“I know”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, you deserve to know. Maybe one day I’ll make peace with it, but that won’t be today.”

“That’s understandable.” He kissed the crown of her head. “I love you.” He reminded her, his heart hurting for her. She deserved all the love in the world, and he hated Viserys for not giving that to her.

“I love you too.” She looked up to him and kissed him.

At thirty-five weeks, the real exhaustion seemed to be settling in with his wife, and with that came more worry than he was prepared for. He had to remember that Dany had anxiety. He’d only experienced it with her a handful of times, but the constant doubts about their children was an unsettling reminder of it.

He had to constantly calm her, assure her, be her rock. He didn’t mind, he’d be whatever she needed him to be. She was the one carrying their children, something he couldn’t even begin to imagine doing. So whatever Dany needed, Dany got.

She’d moved to working from home almost entirely, which he enjoyed. He’d stopped taking on any big projects he didn’t trust his men to do without him, so he was home with her most of the time too. It was nice to be able to spend so much time together.

But there were definitely days where they’d butt heads, needing to separate for the day. He’d hover, which he knew drove her insane, but he worried. And then sometimes she’d come in his office having a full blown meltdown and he’d need to stop what he was doing and soothe her. If it were about the babies, he could handle that. But sometimes it was about work, and how not being there made her nervous.

He could understand that, but he was sure Missy had things under control. She also spent more than enough time on video calls with everyone that worked for her, he knew she was running things just fine from where she was. He also knew nothing about her work, so it was hard for him to talk her off that ledge.

_Deep breaths_ , he’d say, and try not to laugh at how terribly he was handling it.

The sleeping was another issue. She’d toss and turn all night, unable to get comfortable. She’d be too hot one minute, and then too cold the next. He’d try and make her feel better with massages and sex, but that didn’t always work. Finally one day on his way home he stopped and bought her a pregnancy pillow and that had worked wonders the next few nights.

At that week’s checkup, Kinvara made the mistake of saying “If the babies come soon, they’ll be just fine, they’re both big enough they should have no issues, so there’s no reason to panic if something happens.”

“Wait, you think they’re going to come soon?” Dany’s eyes grew wide and she sat up quickly. Jon glared at Kinvara. She’d been Dany’s doctor for years, knew all her issues. She should have known that telling her not to panic was going to do just the opposite.

“No dear, I’m just saying it’s not impossible. You’re already starting to dilate, you only have five weeks left until you’re full term. It’s time to start preparing.”

“You said before it’s best for them to stay in as long as possible. What if something happens to one of them? Or both of them?”

“Daenerys, you just saw them on the monitor. They’re both perfectly healthy, their heart rates are where they should be. They’re going to be just fine. Whenever you do go into labor, which could be in a week, it could be in a month, we don’t know, but when you do, you will be taking two beautiful babies home with you.”

“A week? They can’t come in a week Kinvara. They’re not ready. _We’re_ not ready.”

“Kinvara can you give us a minute please?” Jon shot her a look, a sarcastic thank you for sending his wife into a downward spiral. She nodded and left the room. Jon moved to sit next to Dany on the exam table, hoping he could calm her nerves. He took both of her hands, resting them along with his own atop her bump.

“Look at me” he said, her eyes glued to their hands, and she did. The tears that he’d seen far too often over the last several weeks had returned. “We _are_ ready. We have anything and everything these babies will ever need. Our home is ready. So when they’re ready to come out, we are ready.” He paused, and Dany was nodding. “I know this is scary. But everything is going to be just fine. You have to calm down, it’s not good for them for you to be so stressed. You have me and I have you and soon, we’ll have them. Our perfect little girl and our handsome little boy and it will all be alright. Okay?”

Dany was nodding some more then and leaned in to hug him. He held her for as long as she needed him too. “You’re going to be an amazing mother to our little ones. You know that right?” He whispered in her ear, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

“Only because I’ll have their wonderful father by my side.” She finally smiled and turned to kiss him.

“Always” he answered, kissing her some more. “Now let’s get out of here.” He smirked, getting off the table and pulling her with him.

She pulled on her long white coat, no longer able to button it up. She had on some of her maternity jeans and a black v-neck shirt, some black booties. Her hair was half up and half down, some of it braided up into a knot on her head. It didn’t matter how far along she got, she was still the most beautiful woman, never failing to leave him wondering how the hells he ended up with her.

She caught him staring and blushed a little, moving to peck his cheek. “What?”

“You’re just so lovely” he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. They made their way out, saying their goodbyes to Kinvara on the way.

It was cold and rainy outside. It was days like today he missed having Jorah drive them around. He and Barry had gotten quite the break lately with Dany staying home more, and Jon usually drove them to their appointments. He was sure once Dany was ready to go back after the babes were born, they’d be well rested for whatever she’d throw at them. 

“Can we get ice cream on the way home?” She asked as he pulled her seat belt on.

He chuckled. “We can get whatever you want.”

They got their ice cream and ferried back home. Pulling into the drive there was a large delivery truck, and Jon started to wonder what on earth Dany could have bought now, but she quickly reminded him.

“Oh baby! The cribs!”

_Finally_.

Now maybe she’d feel a little bit better. He led the delivery men up the steps to the front entrance, and then up the several flights of stairs into the twins rooms. He made sure to tip them heftily on their way out.

He found Dany in their room, already changed out of her clothes and into a soft pink robe. “You feeling okay?” He asked, kissing her forehead on his way into the closet to change himself as well.

“Yes, just a little tired” she answered, as she watched him undress and then redress from the closet door frame. He opted for some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

“Well why don’t you lie down for a little bit. I’m going to get started on the cribs so you can check them off your list.” He smiled.

“I want to come with you.”

“You don’t trust I’ll do them right?”

“You build things for a living love, I’m sure you can handle a couple baby cribs.” She chuckled. “I just want to be with you.

“Alright.” He loved these tender moments where it was just them, unafraid of admitting how much they needed each other. He took advantage of them a little, knowing they probably wouldn’t happen so often once the twins arrived.

He got her settled in the rocking chair in their baby girl’s room and made his way down to his office to grab some tools. When he got back to the room, Dany had started to doze off.

It took him a little under an hour to get one of the cribs together, and he did it as quietly as possible, knowing to give Dany any sleep she could get. The buzzing of the drill eventually woke her and she rubbed her eyes. “Sorry baby.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be right back.”

She waddled out of the room, likely to go to the bathroom. He threw all his tools back in a bag and sat them aside while he made up the baby’s bed. The wood was gray, the bedding was light pink. He wasn’t sure what was so special about this crib, it looked just like several others they’d seen in the stores, but he’d never ask Dany about it.

He knew she wouldn’t be able to stretch around to get all the sheets and things on the mattress, so he did it for her, leaving the comforter draped over the front of the crib. They’d got them each their own stuffed dragon and stuffed wolf, so he sat those in the crib.

He shut the lights and things off in Baby R’s room and moved to his sons room. He could hear Dany down the hall on the phone in the bathroom. He flicked on the lights in the nursery. He’d picked out most of the decor in there, keeping everything neutral. Shades of gray, but little hints of dark blue here and there. His crib was the same gray wood.

He got started on putting it together, laying out all the parts and making sure all the screws were there, and got to work. Dany came back in after a while. He smiled up at her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, Missy called to give me a rundown of the day.”

He nodded in understanding. She stayed standing in the door frame, just watching him. He could feel her eyes on him, it was like fire burning into his skin. “You should get off your feet.” He suggested after she’d stood there for a while too long. He was more than half way done with the crib.

“You should take off your clothes.”

Jon turned off the drill, unsure if he’d heard her correctly. “What?”

“Take off your clothes Jon.” She all but commanded, untying her robe. Underneath she had on a lacy dark red bra and panties. She raised an eyebrow suggestively. His jaw had dropped. He swallowed, looking between her and the crib. He loved his children, but it would have to wait.

He managed to get to his feet, stumbling over a part of the crib as he made his way to her. His hands instinctively roamed her body, his mouth was on hers. “Mmm, what’s gotten into you?” He smiled, taking her lips again.

“Hopefully you” she smirked, backing them out of one room, down the hall, and into their room. “Daenerys!” He feigned shock. “Such a filthy mouth. Tsk tsk.”

She giggled and managed to make it to their bed without tripping, their mouths only parting when it was absolutely necessary. He was thankful their new bed was higher, since they’d started to run out of positions that would work with Dany’s current condition.

She slipped out of her robe and laid back on the bed. Jon moved to stand between her legs, quickly ridding her of her underwear. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants, his cock springing free. He stroked himself a few times before moving closer to her. His hands moved to her thighs, pulling her a little bit closer to the edge of the bed.

And then they touched every part of her. Her hips, her stomach, her breasts, squeezing gently. She pulled one of his hands to her mouth, kissing his palm, the back of his fingers, and then sank two of them between her pillowy lips, sucking and biting, her tongue swirling around them the same way she would his cock.

She let go of them with a pop. “Touch me” she whined, and he obliged, taking his hand from her and moving it between her legs, rubbing his wet digits over her sex, not that she needed any extra moisture there. She gasped a little, her back arching in the slightest. Up and down he moved them, watching her unravel at his fingertips, literally.

With a sudden urge to have her, he couldn’t hold off any longer. Before she even had a chance to realize, he moved his hand out of the way and plunged inside her. She cried out, hands gripping the sheets. His hands moved back to her thighs, holding her legs open, holding her in place. She wrapped her feet around his backside, pushing him in further.

He set a rhythm, hard, deep, fast. His balls slapped against her arse, his fingers dug into her milky thighs. He watched as her tits bounced with each thrust, nearly falling out of the lace. Her hair fell over the sheets, over her shoulders. She bit her lip and grabbed her breasts, likely looking for something to hold on to.

Watching his cock slide in and out of her, her cunt pink and puffy and soaked, he was entranced. He felt like his knees were going to buckle, but he kept going. Wanting to watch her come completely undone, he moved to circle his thumb around her clit as he continued his sliding in and out of her.

“Ah, yes baby, more.” She moaned, and he sped up. Her mouth formed the perfect “o” and her eyes shut. Her cunt tightened around him, her feet pressed harder into his arse, her hands clenched his. There were very few, if any, sights more beautiful than Daenerys Targaryen coming. She moaned his name loudly and he continued fucking her through her climax until he finally spent inside her, filling her.

He dropped his fists to the bed, holding himself up as he caught his breath. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breaths, her chest and cheeks were flushed. He leaned over to kiss her once before pulling out of her and running to grab her a wet hand towel to clean up.

“Thank you” she smirked. He helped her up, and then out of her bra, bringing her a clean pair of pajamas, shorts and a tank top. It was warm in their room from the fire. He put on some clean underwear and climbed in bed with her, kissing her over and over. Softly at first, and then with every part of him.

“I love you” she said softly, needy.

“I love you too. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I just...I just love you so much.” She said again, teary eyed.

“Dany...” he cupped her cheek.

“Gods I hate being like this” she laughed and cried at the same time.

He chuckled. “It’s alright. I understand. It is overwhelming how much I love you at times. I assume it’s the same for you. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Thank you. For always calming me. And for putting the cribs together. And for always giving me sex whenever I need it.” She giggled.

“Well that last part I can’t complain about.” He laughed. “And J’s bed I’ll have to finish in the morning. His mother was being needy.” He smirked, kissing her, hands rubbing her bump.

It was quiet for a while, and he knew when he heard her breath even out that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the sheets up over them and cradled her close, thankful for an easy night after the day they’d had.

The following weekend marked thirty-six weeks, and Dany’s birthday. She insisted she didn’t want to do anything, just have a nice dinner just the two of them at home. He knew she was scared to leave the house, scared to do much of anything, which he could understand.

She’d woken up friday morning, her birthday, a nervous wreck. He made her a big breakfast in bed which seemed to calm her a little. They watched an episode of the show they’d been binging, cuddled up under the sheets.

He distracted her from starting a second episode as he moved his head between her legs, having his preferred breakfast, and then giving her her much needed birthday sex. He thought she’d feel better afterwards but as soon as they got out of bed she was back to being worrisome.

It didn’t bother him, he just worried about her and the babes. He just wanted her to be happy and comfortable. They’d showered together, and she held him tight. As tight as she could anyway, with the swell of their children between them. But he had an idea then, and only hoped she’d go along with it.

He didn’t mind the constant pep talks he’d had with her, he’d never mind. He’d do anything to make her feel better. But he knew it wasn’t good for her pregnancy for her to be this anxious all the time. He had to do more.

“I have to show you something.” He said when they got out.

“Baby I love you, but please. I just want to relax today.”

“It’s nothing big. It’s just you and me. You can even wear leggings and a sweatshirt if you want.” He smiled. “Just trust me...please. I think it will make you feel better.”

“Alright” she sighed, moving to their closet to get dressed. She hadn’t washed her hair, so it was dry. She pulled it out of the messy bun and put on a beanie. It was cold out. She chose black leggings and a gray sweater and some black boots. She looked so cozy he just wanted to snuggle up to her and take a nap.

He put on some black jeans, a white button up shirt and a black jacket. He grabbed both of their phones, his wallet, keys and drug her out the door. He opted for one of the new black SUV’s they’d gotten. There were two of them, matching ones. His and hers. With two car seats already installed in both of them.

She was pouting, but he didn’t mind. It made him chuckle a little. “Cheer up love, it is your birthday after all.”

“I know that, but it’s hard to think about myself when I’m just worried about them. They’ve barely moved today.”

“Kinvara told us that’s normal this far into it, that they won’t move as much. They’re running out of room baby.” He rested a hand over her bump, and hers covered his.

“I know, but it’s scary.”

“Soon they’ll be here and you won’t have to worry about them anymore.” He smiled and moved his hand on top of hers, squeezing it.

“Where are we going?” She changed the subject.

“It’s a surprise. Just sit back and relax.”

It took them about ten minutes to ferry off their island, and then another half hour or so to get to where he wanted to take her. “Do you remember this place?” He asked, looking over at her as he pulled off the road into the little gravel makeshift parking spot.

“Yes” she smiled back at him knowingly.

“Come on.” He nodded, and got out of the car, moving to help her out of her side. She was perfectly capable of getting out on her own, but she wasn’t the only one that worried. They walked a little ways down the cliffs until they were at the edge. Their spot. He turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her.

“I brought you here a little over a year ago. We had just started dating and it was a whirlwind of feelings. But you sat here in my arms and told me you couldn’t have children. You were worried it would push me away, maybe even hoping it would so you wouldn’t have to face the way you felt about me.” He chuckled.

“But here we are, a year later. We’re married. I am yours and you are mine. Forever. Nothing will ever change that. That” he pointed over her shoulder to Dragonstone. “Is our home, and it’s everything we wanted, and we have everything we could ever need inside of it.

“And we’re having these two little babes.” His hands moved to her belly, and the tears had began. “A little girl, and a little boy you thought you’d never have. But It’s real, it’s happening Daenerys. These babies are in the safest place they could ever be right now. And when they decide they’re ready to come meet us, they will have the best mother, and the best father to protect them and continue to keep them safe.” He wiped her tears.

“I know it’s hard because you’re getting all these things you swore you’d never have. Thought you didn’t deserve. But you do Dany. You deserve the world, and I’ll do everything I can to give it to you. Starting with these little dragon wolves.” He smiled, and she giggled a little.

“They are perfect, they are safe, they are happy, and they’re ours. You will have them in your arms sooner than you know. So for now, take a deep breath, calm your nerves, and try to just enjoy the little bit of this pregnancy you have left. Alright? I mean if you think about it, every little kick or movement could be the last you feel while they’re in there. They could come right now and you may wish you didn’t spend so much time worrying.”

He wiped her tears again, and she looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. “You’re right.” She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize love. I just want to help you.”

“I know. But I’ve been a mess. I’m just _so scared_.”

“I know. I know you are baby. And that’s okay. But don’t let fear ruin these last moments for you.”

She nodded some more. “Thank you for bringing me here. For everything. You’ve been...I could have never made it through this without you.”

“Well, in my defense, you wouldn’t be pregnant without me either, so it’s also my fault you’re having to go through this.” He laughed. She smiled and shook her head and kissed him again. “But also, I wouldn’t want to be doing this with anyone else. I know it’s been emotional, but it’s still been a dream being able to watch you grow this” he rubbed over her bump. “You’re perfect Dany. Last I checked, caring too much wasn’t a crime.”

He pressed his lips to hers, held her close. She pulled away and sniffled a little, the cold was a bit much, even with coats on. “I love you baby, and I promise I will try to reign in my nerves a little. But can we please go home now? I really don’t want to have these babies out on the cliffs.” She snorted, and he laughed with her.

“Yes. Yes we can. But first, I’m stopping to get you your favorite pizza.”

“I thought you were making us dinner?”

“I am, and the family is coming over to join us. But you still have to eat lunch.”

“Sounds good to me.” She giggled.

When they got home, Missy had decorated the dining room with balloons and gifts and brought her all her favorite things. His mother baked her favorite cake and Barry and Jorah also joined, with Grey in tote from work. Sansa and Marg joined after closing down the office. Jon cooked her favorite meal and the rest of the evening went, well...perfect.

The next week went better, Dany was less worried and more focused on all the last little things that needed to be done before the babies came. She said she felt different, like the babes had dropped and Kinvara said the same.

It was friday, her thirty-seven week mark, it was the day before Halloween, and she was _insisting_ on being in the office. She _had_ to approve the final holiday ads. _No one_ could do it but her.

She promised to keep in touch with him throughout the day, to keep Missy with her at all times, and to stay off her feet as much as possible. She was pushing it, he knew.

But she kept her word. Her texts started in almost as soon as she left the house.

**Made it off the ferry.**

**I miss you already** 😘

**Made it to my office okay. Missy is with me, don’t you worry.**

**Thank you for letting me know. I miss you as well. Hurry back to me.** 😘

**I’m sorry about last night. I feel so gross. I just don’t feel sexy anymore.**

He remembered the night before. How she’d started crying when he’d attempted to have sex. He’d tried to assure her over and over of how beautiful she was, and she eventually just fell asleep upset.

**Baby you’re not gross. You’re still the sexiest woman in the world, you always will be. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. There is no one in the world more beautiful than you.**

**Thank you love, you always make me feel better. Going into a meeting, I’ll call you after.**

**Ugh, can’t call, on a video meeting now. I’m ready to be back home. I think I’m having contractions.**

**Seriously Dany? You think or you know?**

**I’m pretty sure. It feels like bad cramps. Missy is calling Kinvara while I’m on this meeting.**

**How far apart?**

**Ten minutes maybe?**

Jon began to panic. Should he drive to her office to be with her? Would that be overreacting?

**Let me know what she says please.**

**She said it could be fake labor, but it could be real. If they get under five minutes apart then we need to go in.**

**Okay well keep me posted. Call me as soon as you can. How are you feeling?**

**It’s very uncomfortable.**

**Want me to come there?**

**No, it’s alright, I shouldn’t be much longer.**

**Okay, I love you.**

**I love you too.**

Jon had attempted to work from home just a little bit, but it wasn’t working in his favor. He ended up just pacing his office, then pacing the halls, then their bedroom.

Finally over an hour later, Missy was calling him. “Hello?” He answered quickly.

“I’m going to kill your wife.” She sighed. “Meet us at the hospital.”

“What?! Is she okay? What the hell happened?”

“She’s uh...she’s alright. Panicking. After her video meeting we had to go into another presentation and as soon as she stood up her water broke. She’s a mad woman Jon, she said she still had time to go and give the presentation.” Missy groaned. “Let’s hope Marg can handle it.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah hold on, she’s uh...she’s...”

“She’s what Missy?!”

“She’s freaking out. We’re in the car, we’re heading to the hospital. Barry and Jorah and Grey are all with us. She is going to be fine. Here.”

“Hey” Dany must’ve taken the phone. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t call. I’m alright, I’m just freaking out a little.”

“It’s going to be okay. I’m grabbing the things and I’ll meet you there.”

“Don’t forget the bags Jon.” She whined, maybe going through a contraction.

“I wont, I’ve got them, don’t worry.”

“Please hurry Jon, I can’t do this without you. I can’t. This shouldn’t be happening, it’s too soon. We’re supposed to have three more weeks. We’re supposed to have more time.” She cried.

“Hey, Dany, listen to me love. Take a deep breath.” He paused, giving her time to breath. “It’s all going to be just fine. I’m going to be right behind you. Labor takes hours, I’ll be there in thirty, forty-five minutes tops, and then we’re going to bring two happy, healthy babies into the world. Alright?”

“Mhm” she said, sounding like she was in pain. “Okay, okay.” She breathed out. “Please just hurry.”

“I will. I’ve got the bags, all four of them, I’ve got my keys, phone, I’m good, I’m leaving the house now. We’re all good. Just stay calm. Do you wanna stay on the phone with me?”

“I’ll need to get checked in, so I’ll see you when you get there. I love you.”

“I love you too baby, hang tight, I’ll be there soon.”

They hung up, and Jon took a few deep breaths before pushing the car into reverse, pulling out of their garage and making his way off the island. All he could think about was that it was just him leaving the house, and the next time they’d be home, they’d be bringing two little babes home with them. His chest burned, his heart swelled, and a tear fell before he snapped out of it, rushing to be with his love, be by her side as they welcomed their children into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd everyone think?!
> 
> Any guesses on baby names? 
> 
> Debating on doing split POV next chapter, but I think we might stick with just Dany's POV. 
> 
> Thank you all for your constant love for this fic! Every comment and kudo melts my heart ♥️


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time! 💕💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👻 HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! 🎃
> 
> You already know I was excited to finish this chapter to finish it this fast lol! 
> 
> There are def some emotional moments here, not gonna lie, I teared up a couple times ha but it's mostly all ze fluffff. But it is finally time for our little targ babies to make their grand entrance into this crazy life. Lets goooo 🥰
> 
> As always, mistakes & mood are on me ♥️

Dany had made it to the hospital, checked in, and was quickly moved to her private birthing suite. Everything in the room was making her panic. All the monitors, the two little baby beds, the tools, even the smell. But mostly it was what was missing that was making her crazy. Her husband.

She’d only been pacing the room for five or ten minutes, it wasn’t as if it was a long time. But she needed him. She needed him to calm her. To hold her. She couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , have these babies without him. Two nurses moved in and out of the room preparing things, she’d requested minimal staff be in the room ahead of time, and they’d paged Kinvara and she was on her way. Missy was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. She’d given up on trying to get her to calm down.

She was still in her tight white dress and heels from her work day. They’d given her a gown to change into, but she wasn’t ready. The contractions were still happening, down to about seven minutes apart now. She grabbed Missy’s hand each time one crashed through her, her other hand holding her stomach.

“Breath Daenerys” Missy coached her. “Remember not to hold your breath.” She’d remembered from the lamaze class she’d had to sit through.

“Gods, who’s idea was it for me to have children?” She whined.

“Yours” Missy chuckled, letting Dany’s hand go as the contraction stopped and moving both hands to her swollen stomach. “You and that handsome husband of yours couldn’t manage to keep it in your pants. These two were bound to happen, and many more will, it is known.” She smirked, moving to talk to her belly. “You two will probably spend lots of nights at Aunt Missy’s so your Mama and Daddy can make me many more sweet nieces and nephews.” She giggled, and Dany laughed.

“I’m never doing this again.”

“You say that now, but when this is all over, and you’re healed up and have these two little babes in your arms, and Jon is walking around looking at you the way he does, you’ll be begging him for another.” She laughed some more.

Dany smirked, shaking her head. “Oh Missy, I never have to beg.” She chuckled, and Missy scrunched her face up “Ew! I don’t need to know anymore than I already do Dany.”

“Shit” She groaned, another contraction waving over her.

“Sit down you crazy person...and take your damn heels off. You need to relax.”

“Relax?! I am in labor three weeks early! Besides, they hurt worse if I sit.”

“At least take your heels and coat off, you’re making me nervous.” She laughed, standing to help Dany out of some of her clothes.

“ _You’re_ nervous? I’m about to push two babies out of the most sacred part of my body. Children I was never supposed to be able to have, children that I don’t even know are okay. And if that isn’t enough, my husband isn’t here...he could miss it all.” Dany started to cry as she shrugged out of her designer coat that matched her dress, shucking her shoes off.

“He will be here Daenerys. You know he wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

“I know that, but what if something is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. You just hung up with him not even thirty, forty-five minutes ago. It takes time to get here. Hells, it takes long enough just to get off Dragonstone. Not to mention that it’s a friday evening and it’s raining. He’ll be here.”

Dany didn’t respond, she kept pacing the room, the view out the window supporting Missy’s remark. It was pouring rain, she could see lightning in the distance. A few minutes later, another contraction was rolling through her. She stopped, placing her hands on the bed, focused on her breathing. She knew she needed to calm down, at least for the babes.

“I’m here! I’m here.” Kinvara finally came rushing into the room, tablet in hand, her white lab coat over a fancy red dress, her hair and make up flawless. “How are you feeling?” She moved to Dany, rubbing her back.

“I feel like I’m in labor.” Dany rolled her eyes. “You look nice, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” She looked up at her, concerned.

“Daenerys I’m your doctor, you’re in labor. It’s my job to drop whatever I’m doing to be here for you. I was just at dinner with a few colleagues. You’re doing me a favor, trust me.” She moved to the monitors, seeming to get everything moving. “Now, can we get you changed and into bed? I need to get you hooked up to everything and check on those babies.”

“I need to wait for Jon.”

Kinvara looked to Missy in concern, and Missy gave her a face that pretty much told her to shut the hell up and not argue.

“Alright. You can wait to change and get settled, but can you at least get up there and lie back so I can see how dilated you are?”

Dany hesitated, but she worried for the babies, she wanted to make sure they were okay. She nodded and climbed up on the bed. Kinvara pushed a button on a remote that reclined the top half. “You’re going to have to take off your underwear.” She gave her a knowing look.

Dany rolled her eyes and Missy moved where she didn’t have to see anything, giggling. She pulled them off and let Kinvara do her thing. “You’ll feel some pressure.” She warned her, and Dany nodded. After less than a minute, she was done. “You’re at about a four. Which ever baby is coming first is head down still from what I can tell so things are going well so far. I’ll give Jon another half hour or so but if he doesn’t show, we need to get you hooked up.”

“But they’re alright?”

“Have you felt them move?”

“Yes.”

“Then they’re alright. I know it’s hard to do right now, but calm down. Let everything run it’s course.”

“But they’re early.”

“I told you they’d likely come early Daenerys. It’s normal with twins. They run out of room. You can only grow so much. They’re perfectly fine.”

Dany wasn’t much less worried, but she trusted Kinvara. She nodded to her. “I’m going to go get changed into scrubs and grab a few things. If you want an epidural I suggest you get ready sooner than later. We usually give them at about a five.” She warned her, and Dany nodded once more. Kinvara left the room, leaving her with Missy again.

“Call Jon, please.”

Missy pulled her phone out of her back pocket, knowing she wouldn’t win an argument not to. She walked around with her phone up to her ear for a minute or so, and then hung up. “He didn’t answer.” Dany sighed, trying not to worry, trying not to be upset. He would make it, everything was going to be fine.

Several contractions, and near panic attacks later, Dany was at her wits end. It had been an hour and a half since she’d hung up with Jon, maybe even two hours. Kinvara was urging her to get changed, get in the bed, and get hooked up to all the wires that were making her even more anxious. Missy continued to eye her with concern, but kept quiet, continuing to try and reach Jon.

She continued to pace, continued to worry when _finally_ she heard the click of the door, bags rustling around, and Jon storming into the room. He dropped the bags and strode to her, quickly enveloping her as she started crying again. “I’m here. I’m sorry love. I’m here.” His hands holding her lower back and the back of her head, tangling into her hair. Her hands clenched the back of his shirt, which was wet.

“What took you so long?” She cried.

“Traffic is awful. It’s raining like hells outside. And I may or may not have gotten pulled over.”

“What?!” She pulled back, staring up at him in shock.

“I was speeding. Not by much. The officer let me off after I told him my wife was in labor.” He smirked.

“Jon Stark you are a pain in my ass.” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, still in tears.

He wiped her cheeks with his thumb, kissing her once more. “How are you feeling? What’d I miss?”

“Your wife is the real pain in the ass and has refused to do anything until you got here.” Missy cut in, rolling her eyes. Jon chuckled and didn’t take his eyes off hers, shaking his head. “You stubborn woman.”

“She was dilated to a four nearly an hour ago, probably more now. Her contractions are about five minutes apart. She needs to change and get into bed so Kinvara can get her hooked up to all these things.” Missy waved her hand around the monitors.

“Alright...well let’s get you settled. Aye?” He cupped her cheeks.

“Aye.” She copied him and smiled. His presence brought her the calm that she needed. She picked up the blue gown that Kinvara had brought her and went into the bathroom that was in the suite, declining Jon’s help after he’d unzipped her dress for her. She went in and got changed, feeling exposed with the whole back of the gown being open, but she knew it was necessary. She of course had to pee, but was alarmed when there was blood when she wiped, bringing her to panic all over again.

Thankfully when she got out of the bathroom, Kinvara was back in the room. “I see Prince Charming has arrived, thank god. Now can we get you hooked up?”

“I’m uh...I’m bleeding.” She managed to get out, sure that her face was as pale as the white dress she’d just taken off.

“Okay well let’s check everything out. Blood is normal in labor Daenerys. Was it a lot?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“Alright...well get up there and we can get started.”

She nodded and obliged, and Jon quickly moved to her side, his right hand holding hers, and his left taking turns holding her belly and wiping her tears.

Kinvara checked her again, Dany wincing at the pain. And sure enough, there was blood on her glove when she was done. “You’re at about a six now, everything still looks okay but we probably need to get things moving. Do you want the epidural?”

Dany hesitated. This was the one thing she couldn’t decide on in their birthing plan. She was always a baby about pain, and so Kinvara _highly_ recommended getting one, especially since she’d be delivering two babies. “How is the pain right now?” Kinvara interrupted her thoughts. “Bad.” She answered.

“Well it’s only going to get worse. So decide.” She urged.

“Okay...let’s do it.” She agreed, and Kinvara nodded and left the room, promising to be right back.

One of the two nurses came back in, getting her set up with all the monitors. There was a thick elastic band wrapped entirely around her stomach and back, with a circular monitor that kept an eye on the babies. There was another monitor that pinched onto her forefinger. And then an IV that was put into her wrist that they’d use to push any meds or fluids that were necessary.

When Kinvara returned, she put matching bracelets on her and Jon’s wrists, and had matching ones for each baby that would go on them as soon as they were born, along with monitors. She told them they were so that no one could leave the hospital with the babes except for them, which was a little alarming.

Shortly after, another doctor came in, a man, who would give her the epidural. He was older. He had kind eyes and a calming voice. He moved her into a position with her back bared to him, and Jon held her from the front. The man warned her to be completely still, not to tense up, or she could end up with nerve damage, or worse.

She took a deep breath, and when her next contraction came, he pushed the needle into her spine. There was a sharp sting, and she clenched her teeth, trying with all her might not to move a muscle. Jon held her hands, whispering sweet nothings to her to try and distract her, which helped.

“All done.” The doctor confirmed, and he loaded all of his things back onto a cart and left the room. She lied back down, hoping it would kick in soon, she wasn’t sure if she could handle the contractions any closer together than they already were. She had a whole new realm of admiration for women who could do this with no pain meds.

Jon moved to sit beside her on the bed, holding one of her hands in both of his, never taking his eyes off of hers. She moved between looking at him, and watching the monitors. She knew he could see the worry in her eyes, but from what she could see, both of the babies were okay.

It didn’t take long for the epidural to kick in, and she could finally relax just a little. Kinvara warned her that the epidural could slow down her labor. She didn’t mind how long it took, as long as the babies were safe.

She was still uncomfortable, exhausted, and hot. She couldn’t feel her legs, so Jon helped her move positions several times, laughing when she’d move them unknowingly and he’d have to move them back. Not that she could feel it, but he swore her feet were freezing, so he pulled a pair of warm socks from the bag she’d packed for herself and put them on her.

He’d changed out of his wet clothes at some point, she wasn’t sure when, things were starting to blur as she dozed off a time or two. When she woke back up at one point, she was sweating, so Jon moved to sit behind her, his legs on both sides of her, and careful of all the wires and tubes, and braided some more of her hair, pulling it all into a messy bun atop her head.

He wrapped his arms around her then, resting his hands on her bump, kissing her pulse. She moved her hands over his and leaned into him, soaking up his strength.

“I know you’re worried.” He whispered, his breath warm on her neck. She could smell his cologne, the detergent on his shirt, and a little bit of the rain from his hair, she closed her eyes, breathing him in. “But these little ones are going to be just fine. And in the end, all of this will be worth it.” He added.

Dany nodded her head, holding him tighter, knowing he was right. She let out a deep breath, turning her head to kiss him.

Missy was on the couch in the room, on her phone, likely working, oblivious to anything she and Jon were doing or saying.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked.

She was starving, but Kinvara had told her she couldn’t eat. Only ice chips. She rolled her eyes. “More ice I suppose.”

Jon chuckled and carefully moved from behind her. “I’ll be right back.” He grabbed the cup from the table and left the room.

“How’d Marg do?” She asked Missy, knowing she’d already checked. “Wonderful actually. I watched a playback from the security cameras in the conference room. Everyone was happy with the presentation, and everything is a go. The ads have all been sent off.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you two.” She admitted, absentmindedly rubbing her hands over her bump.

“I don’t either.” Missy laughed, locking her phone and sitting up to give Dany her full attention.

“I always say I don’t have family. I mean I do now, obviously.” She gestured towards her belly. “But even before, I had family. You’re my family. You and Barry and Jorah. Even Marg, and maybe even Grey.” She giggled. “I really like him for you. I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“Of course we’re your family D. Even Grey.” She smiled. “I don’t foresee him going anywhere.”

“I hope not. Are he and Barry still here?”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “You know Barry isn’t leaving you anywhere unwatched. Especially not now. Grey and Jorah are just hanging out.”

“You guys don’t have to stay. It’s probably going to be a while.” A look at the clock told her it was after midnight.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll leave the room while you’re pushing those dragon babies out, but as soon as they’re here I’m coming right back in.” She smiled. Dany was glad, if there was anyone she’d want there besides Jon, it was Missy.

Jon came back in the room with ice chips for her, and coffee for he and Missy. “My mother is blowing up my phone checking on you.” He smiled, shaking his head. “That’s why I didn’t answer when Missy was calling earlier, I was on the phone with her. She scolded me for speeding, so you didn’t have to.”

Dany laughed at that. She was surprised Lyanna hadn’t already made her way up to the hospital. “She’s welcome to come up here.”

“I told her as much, but she wanted to give us privacy.”

“Well Missy is here. So are the guys.”

“Oh, I’m aware. Barry looks like he’s ready to sleep outside your door standing up.” He chuckled.

Dany laughed and shook her head. “Tell her she can come whenever she’d like.” She told him, and Jon nodded.

Another sound at the door told her Kinvara was coming to check on her again. She checked her cervix and confirmed that the epidural was in fact slowing things down, unfortunately. But said that was a good thing, it would give her time to rest before the babies came.

“Can you sit?” Dany asked her. “I need to talk to you. All three of you.” She looked to Jon and Missy. Jon was sitting on her left side, and Kinvara moved to sit on her right, Missy still on the couch, all of them looking at her in concern.

“I need you all to listen to me, and try and understand. I met with Ellaria to update my will. If anything happens to me while having these babies...I want you to save them.” She told Kinvara. Jon started to interrupt, anger flashing over his face, but she held her hand up, telling him to wait.

“All my life I never gave myself the chance to dream about being a mother, and ever since I found out about these little ones, I knew I’d do anything to keep them safe. We know I wasn’t supposed to have them, so that tells me that something could go wrong today. And if it does...you save _them_.

My will names Missandei as CEO of Dracarys, and leaves everything to Jon and the children. I grew up half of my life without parents, so I know it would be hard for them to not have a mother...but I also know they’ll have an amazing father.” She squeezed Jon’s hand, a tear running down her cheek, and Jon also fighting back tears.

“Dany, no.” Missy argued. “We’re not going to think like that.”

“Daenerys.” Kinvara pulled her attention back to her. “I am not going to let anything happen to you, or either of these babies. That’s a promise. But...if something should go wrong, _you_ are my patient until they are born. I understand your request, and I’ll do everything in my power to keep things running smoothly. There have been no signs that we should have any complications. But I need _you_ to understand that you are just as much a priority.”

“You _will_ save them.”

“Dany” Jon cut in. “Think about what you are asking of us. I cannot do this without you. I will not raise our children without you.”

“And hopefully you won’t have to...but if...”

“If nothing. We are all going to be fine.” Jon demanded. And she nodded, knowing she wasn’t going to convince him otherwise. But she looked to Kinvara, hoping she would understand by the look in her eyes that she meant what she said. Kinvara nodded as well and stood, checking over all the monitors again.

“Will it ease your worries if I let you see them?”

“A little, yes.”

She nodded, leaving the room for a moment and then coming back with another cart with all the sonogram tools on it. She squirted the warm gel on Dany’s exposed bump, looking big as ever, and smoothed it around with the monitor. She moved it around for a few moments, before pointing to the screen smiling.

“There we go. Baby girl right here...heartbeat there.” She said, and Dany smiled, seeing her moving her little hands. “And here is baby boy. He seems calm, ready to come out.” Kinvara laughed. “Heartbeat is strong. See, nothing to worry about.”

“But something could still go wrong.”

“If something goes wrong, I’ll pull you in for an emergency c-section and you’ll all be fine. Stop worrying Daenerys.”

Dany blew out a breath, wondering why no one was as worried about this as she was. Maybe she _was_ overreacting, but she’d rather be prepared.

Jon stood and started fidgeting, pacing the room, fussing with all the pillows behind her and between her legs, checking his phone incessantly, sitting down and then standing back up. “Jon...baby, sit please.” She asked, and he did, after sighing dramatically and running his hand through his hair.

Missy seemed to have fallen asleep, likely wanting to stay out of the conversation. Jon sat in a chair that he’d pulled up next to her. He rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. “Talk to me.” She asked. He hesitated at first, but then took her hand in his. “How could you ask this of me? How could you make this decision without talking to me?”

“Because I knew you would disagree.”

“ _Of course_ I would disagree. Don’t get me wrong. I love these children. I would give anything to see them out safely. Anything but _you_. We haven’t had enough time Dany. I couldn’t bear life without you. I couldn’t bear looking at our children every day with the reminder of you. I love you too much.”

She was crying again. She couldn’t wait to be rid of these damn hormones. “You think that now, but once they’re here, once you hold them in your arms, you’ll think differently. You’ll love them more than me, you’ll give anything to keep them safe, even if that something is me.”

“No.” He shook his head, finally letting his emotions get the best of him, a tear rolling down his cheek, and she caught it, hating herself for putting him through this. “I wouldn’t give you up for anything. Nothing in the world.”

She couldn’t take seeing him upset. There’d been very few times she’d seen him this emotional, and it was just too much. She pulled his arms, bringing him close so that she could hold him. He moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her tight. She rubbed up and down his back. “I love you too. So much.” She reminded him.

He kissed her then, and she could taste a saltiness, unsure if it was from his tears or her own. He pulled away and held her face to his, his forehead against hers, his eyes were closed. “We are all going to be alright. We’re going to have these little babes, and then the four of us will leave here to go home to Dragonstone and start our life together.”

She nodded, hoping, _praying_...that he was right.

“Five of us.” Missy chimed in, causing them all to laugh.

She’d dozed off again, for no longer than an hour or two. The clock told her it was a little after four in the morning. Jon was asleep in the chair next to her. She was jolted awake by a strong kick in her lower stomach. “ _Gods_ ” She hissed, knowing the epidural was likely starting to wear off. A few minutes later, this notion was confirmed when a strong contraction came over her.

She cried out, gripping onto the rails on the side of her bed, waking Jon. He jumped up, eyes wide. “What’s happening, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think my epidural is wearing off.”

“Kinvara came and checked on you when you were out, said you’d probably need it topped off soon. I’ll go get her.”

Dany nodded with clenched teeth, the contraction lasting longer than the others. Jon ran out of the room and returned quickly with Kinvara at his heel. “I’m glad you got a little rest.” She smiled, moving to the computer and checking everything. She did what she needed to kick the epidural back in. “It’ll kick back in after a few minutes, I’m going to check you again.”

After feeling around, she confirmed Dany was at a six, almost a seven. There was still blood, but it was very little. She assured her it was normal. “It shouldn’t be long now. I’ll come back and check you again shortly.” She smiled and left the room.

That sent Dany into a panic. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, holding her stomach, trying to remember every little detail, every movement her babes made inside her. She never wanted to forget what it was like, she knew there was always a chance she wouldn’t get to have this again.

Jon was at her side, comforting her, rubbing her arm, her belly, her thigh, even though she couldn’t feel it again. It just felt cold and tingly. “You know what I just realized?” He asked her, smiling, likely trying to keep her calm. “What?” She asked. “Our babes will be born on Halloween.” She smiled too, she hadn’t realized that. It’d been a crazy twenty-four hours and she’d forgotten what day it even was.

“That’s if they come today. I’ve heard of labor lasting for days.”

“It’s already been about fifteen hours love. Kinvara said it would be soon.”

“Maybe, but she just pushed my epidural again. You never know.”

“True.” He smiled. “I’m just anxious. I can’t wait to meet them, hold them.”

“Me too.” She smiled, squeezing his hand.

Missy had somehow managed to sleep through all the recent happenings, but woke after it was all over. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to go check on Grey and get us some more coffee. You need more ice?”

“Sure, why not.” Dany said sarcastically. She was starving.

Jon chuckled. “As soon as these babies are out I’ll go and get you whatever food you want.”

“You know what I want.” She smirked, and Jon eyed her knowingly. “Pizza” they said in unison, both laughing.

Another two hours had came and went, and Kinvara had been back to check her twice. She was now at an eight and getting more and more nervous by the minute. Her palms were sweaty, she felt shaky. So she was more than thankful when Lyanna showed up, poking her head into the room.

“Come in!” She whispered, Missy and Jon had both dozed back off. She patted the right side of her bed for Lyanna to come sit. She had flowers with her, a mixture of pink and blue roses. She sat them down on the table next to the bed. “Oh goodness” she put her hand over her mouth, seeming to be emotional as well. She hugged Dany before moving to sit next to her. “How’s it going?”

“I’m at an eight, so they said any time now they should be ready. There’s been a little blood, but aside from that everything has been okay. Kinvara has been keeping a close eye on them, they’re still head down and before I got my epidural topped off they were moving around in there like crazy.” She smiled.

“That’s wonderful Daenerys. You’re going to do great, don’t worry. Have these two been asleep the whole time?”

“We’ve all been in and out of sleep. Jon has been very supportive. I think Missy is just tired of me.” She giggled, Lyanna laughing too. “Did Davos come?”

“No, he was still out cold. I couldn’t sleep, figured I might as well come up here.”

“Well I’m glad you did. My nerves are getting the best of me.”

“I know the feeling. When I had Jon, I was convinced I was going to die birthing him. I made the terrible decision to be the badass mom and have him naturally.” She laughed.

“I wish I was that brave.” Dany smiled.

“You’re having two babies, it’s understandable.” She held Dany’s hand. Jon started to wake, and the creaking of the chair caused Missy to wake as well. They both greeted Lyanna, Missy telling her all about Dany going into labor. “She was trying to go and give a presentation _after_ her water broke. The entire car ride here she was nearly screaming. I said ‘aren’t you glad you didn’t give that presentation?’ And she said no.” She rolled her eyes.

They all laughed. “Speaking of which,” Dany cut in. “Did you call the cleaning company to clean the floors in my office?”

“Seriously woman? That’s what you’re worried about?” Missy asked, sighing. “Yes, I did you psycho.”

They continued to sit around talking for another thirty minutes or so. Dany knew they were trying to keep her mind off the inevitable, but she was of course spaced out of most of the conversation, focusing only on the little ones she was about to bring into the world.

 _I can do this_ , she kept telling herself.

Kinvara eventually came in again to check her once more, and confirmed she was at a nine, almost a ten. “Alright mama, let’s have some babies.” She smiled, and Dany instantly felt like she was going to throw up. Her whole body felt clammy.

Missy came to hug her, and she held her tight. “Love you” Missy said, kissing her temple, looking her in the eyes. “You are gonna be the greatest mama in the world. I know it, you know it, and they know it.” She touched her belly. “Thank you.” Dany teared up, hugging her once more. “I love you too.”

Lyanna hugged her and Jon, whispering words of encouragement in her ear. She didn’t know if she was ready, but that didn’t matter anymore. Her babies were ready, and it was time.

Missy and Lyanna shuffled out of the room as the two nurses shuffled back in with all the trays and utensils. They all put on gowns and masks and gloves, even Jon did. He stood sentry by her side, holding her hand, saying and doing everything she needed. Kinvara settled between her legs, lifting them into stirrups for her.

She couldn’t breathe, her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She looked up at Jon, panic taking over. “I can’t do this.” She shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Hey” he moved to sit next to her, holding her face to his. “Look at me.” He said, and she willed herself to open her eyes. “You are the strongest woman I know. You’ve done such a good job baby, and I’m so proud of you. But it’s time now. Our little ones are ready to meet their mama. It’s almost over love. You _can_ do this, I know you can.” He said, his stormy eyes calming her.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

“Daenerys.” Kinvara interrupted, and Dany looked from Jon to her. “Deep breaths. Remember everything we’ve practiced. It’s all going to be just fine. As soon as first baby comes out, Jon will cut the cord and I will hand them to you in a blanket, then, just like we planned, when second baby comes out, Jon will cut the cord, and then you can pass first baby to Jon, and I’ll hand you second baby. Are you ready?”

Dany took a few deep breaths, and then nodded. Jon squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He held her left thigh with his other hand, one of the nurses holding her other one. “You can do this baby. Breathe in, breathe out.” He said softly, and she nodded.

“Alright everyone, let’s have some babies.” Kinvara said, and Dany could tell by her cheeks she was smiling under her mask. “Daenerys, with your next contraction, I’m gonna have you push.”

“Okay.” She said shakily. She couldn’t really feel the contractions, so they all watched the monitor that showed them. There were less than a minute apart now, so she knew she didn’t have long to prepare herself.

“Here we go. One...two...three...push!” Kinvara said, and Dany pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Jon’s hand enough for it to turn white. “Okay, good job.” Kinvara told her, and moments later she was counting for Dany to push again. And then again, and then once more until suddenly, she felt pressure release and when she opened her eyes, Kinvara was holding one of her babies, and they were not happy.

Dany smiled, sobbing. Jon quickly cut the cord and they wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid them on Dany’s chest. She was crying uncontrollably, and so was their baby, at first. Jon moved close beside her, putting his hand over hers over the baby. “Our son.” He said smiling, trying to contain his emotions, and she nodded. Once the babe calmed down, he opened his eyes, and they were grey, just like Jon’s, but his hair was light, just like hers. It may have been too soon to tell, but it almost looked like he had Jon’s brooding face.

“He’s perfect.” She cried, holding him close to keep him warm.

“Yes, he is.” Jon agreed, smiling uncontrollably.

“You’re perfect.” She said softly to their baby boy. “And we love you so much.” She held his tiny hand.

She only had a minute or two before Kinvara was interrupting. “Alright Daenerys, baby girl is ready to come out, her heart rate is too high, it’s time. Do you want Jon to hold him while you push?”

She was reluctant to give him up, wanting to hold him forever. But she knew she needed to focus on getting their little girl out safely. She nodded, handing him over to Jon. He was still content, and one of the nurses gave Jon an extra blanket to wrap him in. He moved their baby boy to his left arm, giving her back his right hand. Seeing him hold their baby boy gave her a burning sensation in her chest, he already looked like such a proud dad.

“You’re doing great baby.” He smiled, and she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths again.

“Ready?” Kinvara asked.

“Ready.” She confirmed.

Moments later, Kinvara was counting down for her to push again. And again. And again. And again. It seemed like a hundred pushes went by and their little girl just wasn’t budging. Typical for her to be stubborn like her mother. “Okay, rest for a minute dear.” Kinvara patted her leg, which she of course couldn’t feel.

Jon was still at her side, but he’d handed their baby boy to a nurse to get him cleaned up and check all his vitals. She could hear his little sounds coming from the warmer. Jon moved to kiss her temple and push some loose hair from her face. “You can do this love. We knew she was gonna be dragon, just like her mama.” He chuckled.

“This is your fault. You did this to me.” She cried out. Even though she couldn’t fully feel the pain, she was exhausted and just wanted to hold her babes. Jon laughed and shook his head. “No, this ones all you.” He kissed her and she held his face to hers. “Okay, let’s give her the eviction notice.” She said, and Jon laughed and nodded.

Kinvara nodded as well, she was ready. “Okay, just a few more pushes, she’s right there.” She said, and they waited for the next contraction, counted down, pushed, waited again, counted down, pushed once more, and then _finally_ their little girl had arrived, and she was _pissed_.

She was kicking and screaming as Jon cut the cord, screaming some more as they laid her on Dany’s chest. She screamed until she was red hot and Dany couldn’t help but wonder if this was how _she_ came into the world, if this was why her mother called her Stormborn. Coincidently, it was still storming outside.

“Hi baby.” She said to her, a blubbering mess again. “Shhh, it’s alright. Mama’s got you.” She continued to try and calm her, and finally the little dragon settled down, opening her eyes to meet her parents. Jon had moved in close again, his arms around Dany and the baby.

She, just like her brother, had grey eyes and light hair. They looked so much alike. “Gods, she’s beautiful.” Jon nearly whispered, and when Dany looked up at him, he was crying. She knew he’d only be able to bottle it up for so long. She reached a hand up to his jaw and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” She whispered, closing her eyes and taking it all in.

“I love you too.” He smiled, teary eyed and kissed her.

Kinvara interrupted their little moment, of course. “Jon, take the baby please.”

“What? Why? What’s happening?”

“Everything is fine, just take the baby please.”

Jon had looked down, and when he looked back up at her his face was white as a ghost, and he shakily took the baby. Dany started to feel dizzy, and her vision started to blur. “She’s going into shock.” She heard Kinvara say, and she was still working away. Dany faintly saw a nurse hook her up to a bag of blood and put an oxygen mask on her.

Then she registered another nurse taking their baby girl from Jon, as he was panicking, moving back to her side, squeezing her hand. “Kinvara what is happening?” He yelled. “Is she alright?”

“She will be just fine Jon, calm down and let me work. She’s lost too much blood, and I’ve just got to find where it’s coming from.”

His face was next to hers then, he was speaking softly in her ear, and she tried with everything she could to keep her eyes open. “Dany, baby...stay with me. You’re alright, you’re gonna be alright, just stay with me.” She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, but her body felt frozen, like she couldn’t move. “I love you. Everything is going to be okay.” He kissed her hand.

After what felt like hours but was actually minutes, “Got it.” Kinvara finally said. “She’s gonna be fine, just give the blood and oxygen some time. I’ve got it fixed, and the placenta out. She will be fine.” She stood, putting away all her tools, pulling off her mask, gown, gloves, letting the nurses clean up the rest.

She moved to Dany’s side, eyes on the monitors. She didn’t leave her side, neither did Jon. She couldn’t see him, had closed her eyes, but she could feel him, hear him, and it broke her heart. They were supposed to be happy right now, holding their babies. But she knew _something_ was going to go wrong.

Some time later, she finally started to come to and feel some what normal again. She was still completely worn out, but wasn’t so groggy anymore, and the epidural had started to wear off too. Relief fell over Jon’s face when she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were red, his face showing so many emotions. She pulled the oxygen mask off and kissed him over and over. “I’m alright” she pressed her forehead to his. “I’m okay.” She said again, and he nodded, holding her again.

One of the nurses wheeled the babies back over to them. They were cleaned, clothed, and wrapped up in blankets with little hats on, curled up next to each other just like they had been in her womb. They were everything she imagined they’d be and so much more.

Jon stood, moving over to them. They were both asleep, but he held his finger around their baby girls hand, and she grasped it, making Jon smile. “You want to hold them?” He asked her, and she looked to the nurse, wondering if it was okay.

“If you feel alright, it’s okay.”

She felt well enough, and she knew Jon was right there if she needed him to take them. She scooted over slowly, feeling the pains set in, but gave enough room for him to sit next to her, and he handed her their baby boy, while he held their baby girl and moved in close beside her, putting an arm around her and she moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

Their son woke for a split second before falling back to sleep on her chest. He was so warm, and had the perfect new baby smell. Their daughter on the other hand had awoken completely, and was scowling at Jon like he was the worst dad in the world. Dany chuckled, wincing in pain.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Jon panicked.

“Yeah, just feeling a little pain.”

“Kinvara said she’d come and give you something when they move us to the other room.” He said, and she nodded. She couldn’t take her eyes off their little boy. She never knew she could love something so much, but her heart literally felt like it was swollen with how much love she felt for these two tiny humans, and their daddy.

“Jaehaerys Targaryen Stark” she said softly, smiling, running her thumb over his smooth cheek. Jon had chosen his name from a book of her ancestors, saying that it was almost a perfect mixture of their names.

“And Rhaelya Targaryen Stark” Jon smirked, looking down at their little girl as she gave up, closing her eyes to go back to sleep. A mixture of their mother’s names.

“Jae and Rhae.” She said, looking over at Jon. They’d already picked their nicknames, knowing they were both too long to use all the time. They’d decided against middle names. “Happy Halloween my little loves.” She whispered down at the little warm bundles in their arms.

Jon grinned, kissing her temple. “You did good mama.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You could have. But you’ll never have to.” He promised. He looked back down at their little girl. “Are we sure we don’t wanna call her Rhaelya Stormborn? I think it’s safe to say she already has her mothers fiery attitude.” He chuckled.

“Funny you say that, I was thinking the same thing when she came out kicking and screaming.” She laughed.

Missy and Lyanna came back in the room once she was decent and she and Jon felt they’d had enough time alone with the babies. She knew they were both anxious to meet them. She couldn’t remember a time she’d ever seen Missy cry, but she was instantly in tears the moment Rhae was put in her arms.

The same could be said for Lyanna as she held Jae. “Oh gods Daenerys he’s beautiful.” She cried. Dany smiled as she watched Lyanna rock and coo at their son. It was bittersweet. She’d grown to love Lyanna like a mother, and was so glad her children would have her in their lives. But she also wished her own mother were there to meet her babes.

Jon told Missy all about Rhae’s dramatic entrance into the world, and they all laughed. “Hmm, sounds like someone I know.” Missy smirked her way. Eventually they swapped babies and gave the other one all the same attention. “Oh, this one has Jon’s pouty face.” Missy said, cuddling up to Jae.

“I thought so too.” Dany laughed.

“I don’t pout.” Jon argued.

“You’re doing it right now love.” Dany giggled, pinching his cheek.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their baby talk. “Come in.” Dany said, and Barry peaked in. “Thought I’d come meet the little ones if that’s alright.”

“Yes, of course that’s alright.” She smiled. Lyanna passed him Rhae first, and he definitely got emotional, but not quite to tears. Dany decided she was going to keep track of how many people their children made cry, she smirked to herself. “Daenerys, she’s gorgeous. Oh your mother would be so proud.” He said, making Dany’s eyes well with tears. “She actually kind of looks like her. But I suppose you look just like her as well, so that makes sense.” He smiled, never looking away from the baby.

“So what’d you name them?” Lyanna asked, and they realized they’d never told anyone. “Rhaelya and Jaehaerys.” She told them, and they all approved. “Or just Rhae and Jae.”

“I told Dany we need to name that one Stormborn. She’s a dragon like her mother.” He told Barry, knowing he knew all about Dany being called Stormborn. “Fitting.” He smirked at Dany. “The dragon’s daughter.” They all laughed, Dany shaking her head.

Jae seemed to be the opposite so far. He was calm and content, seeming to just want to sleep. _You and me both buddy_ , she thought.

After a while, Dany’s epidural had worn off almost entirely, and she was feeling much better about getting up and changing so that she could be moved. She really wanted to shower, but knew she wasn’t stable enough just yet. So one of the nurses helped her to the bathroom and helped her get changed.

She was definitely not fond of the mesh underwear, but she certainly couldn’t imagine slipping into any of her normal underwear at the moment. What was even worse was the pad that felt like a mattress between her legs. She pulled on a pair of her softest black leggings, and one of Jon’s hoodies. It was cold in the hospital, but she didn’t mind as long as she had warm clothes.

She put on a clean pair of socks and freshened up as much as she could before plopping into a wheelchair, the nurse putting a baby in each arm, and Jon wheeled them off to another room.

This one was bigger, had more seating and a bigger bed, since she and Jon would both be staying overnight, at least for one night. But since the twins were a little early, Kinvara warned her that if they lost too much weight, or developed any issues, they may have to stay longer so she could keep an eye on them.

Missy and Lyanna stayed with her while Jon and Grey went to get them all food. Her mouth was watering just thinking about pizza. While the guys were gone, Jorah had come up to meet the babies, and was just as taken with them as everyone else.

She knew more and more people were probably going to come up to visit and meet the babes. She didn’t mind. Sure, she was exhausted, but she didn’t want to sleep, not now. She just wanted to hold and stare at her children all day. It was a miracle that she’d gotten pregnant, and even more of a miracle that they’d all made it through labor and were all safe and healthy.

She would never take that for granted.

When Jon got back, he had her favorite pizza in hand, as well as her favorite coffee she hadn’t had in months. “I know pizza and coffee isn’t the greatest combination, but I also know you’ve missed having coffee, so I had to get you some.”

“Thank you love.” She said, and he leaned down to kiss her. “You feeling okay?” He asked, and she nodded, shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth. Her nurse had given her her pain meds, along with another medication to help her with the bleeding, so she was feeling just fine.

Lyanna left after a while, promising to come back later with Davos and bring them dinner. Missy and Grey also left after Grey got his baby fix. Dany never took him for someone who was into babies, but he held them both, smiling and baby talking to them. Dany shot Missy a knowing look, and she rolled her eyes.

Finally she and Jon were alone again with their babies for a little while, both of them sleeping soundly. Jae was laid on the bed between them, and Rhae was asleep on Dany’s chest. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

“You scared me in there.” Jon finally broke their silence. Dany moved to take his hand across the bed and laced their fingers, bringing his hand to her lips. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I should have listened to you, you knew something was going to happen.”

“That doesn’t matter now. We’re all here and we’re all okay.” She reminded him.

“I know. I just...I don’t ever want to have to imagine my life without you again.”

“Hopefully you never have to.”

“You know, it’s crazy. I never thought I could love you more than I already did. But today, seeing you with them, watching you bring them into the world, _our_ babies. Gods Dany, I love you so much. It just doesn’t seem real.”

She let go of his hand to cup his cheek, bringing his lips to hers. She pressed her forehead to his. “It is real, and it’s ours. They’re ours.” She kissed him again. “I never in a million years could have imagined this.” She looked down at their little miracles. “This was never supposed to happen to me, I was never supposed to get to be a mother. You gave me that.” She could already feel the tears running down her cheeks.

Jon pressed his lips to hers once more and pulled away only to wipe her cheeks, chuckling a little. “You’re still a cry baby.”

“Shut up Stark, you cried too.”

“How could I not...look at them.”

She looked down at her little fire ball of a daughter. “Hmm, yes, they’re quite wonderful.”

Kinvara popped back in finally to check on everyone. She looked exhausted. “How is everyone?” She moved to Dany, smiling down at the babies. “We’re alright.” Dany answered. “And the pain? The meds working okay?”

“They seem to be.”

“Alright, I’ll keep everything on rotation for you. Both baby’s vitals all look great. Little guy weighs a little less than we’d like, it seems like little sister was probably taking up all the room.”

“That sounds like her.” Dany smiled.

“As long as they continue eating every two hours or so, they should be okay. It’s normal for babies to lose a little weight after birth. This one’s heart rate seems to have normalized as well, so they should be all good. As for you...the complication after delivery was just an issue with your placenta. It’s not uncommon with twins. This will not create any issues if you decide to have more children in the future.”

“But what about the issues with my uterus?”

“Daenerys...you just gave birth to two beautiful healthy children. I don’t see any reason why that can’t happen again should the two of you decide that’s what you want. We can get a closer look once you’ve healed, but I’m optimistic.”

“Alright...”

“Now, you need to rest. As much as possible. The pain meds are helping right now, but you will experience some pain. It’s all normal. Bleeding is normal, you’ll likely see blood for at least a couple weeks. Continue with the process your nurse showed you as far as caring for your lady parts.” She giggled. “I know it’s a lot, but trust me, it works.”

“Your breasts will be very swollen and sore. If you wont be breastfeeding, they will eventually just dry up. We can give you some things to help with that.” She and Jon had decided to bottle feed, knowing breastfeeding would be too difficult and time consuming with two babies.

“So dad, that means no touching.” Kinvara teased Jon. “And absolutely _no_ sex for six weeks.”

“You got it doc.” Jon promised, very unenthused.

She and Dany laughed and Kinvara left, promising to come back and check on them later that evening. “Are you alright love? Do you want to sleep?”

“I’m a little tired. But I don’t want to put them down.” She pouted, and Jon snorted. “I don’t either. But you should probably get some rest while you can.” She knew he was right. “Okay.” She handed Rhaelya over to him reluctantly. “Get a little rest and when mom gets back she can watch the babies and I’ll help you shower if you’re feeling up to it.”

Dany nodded and turned on her side to face Jon and their babies and let sleep take her.

Dany woke when Lyanna got back to their room, Davos following not far behind her. She looked over and Jon was asleep, both of the babies in the little crib next to him, also sound asleep. “Hi” she whispered, sitting up. “Hi hon. We brought you guys some dinner.” She said, setting a couple bags of take-out on a table by the bed. “Thank you.” She answered, rubbing her eyes. She was feeling groggy again, and her pain meds were wearing off.

Jon also started to wake up, greeting his mother and Davos. Lyanna wanted to hold the babies, but didn’t want to wake them. Jon assured her they’d likely go right back to sleep. They’d had a pretty eventful day.

She and Jon ate while Lyanna and Davos each held a baby, marveling over them. Her nurse came in and gave her the next dose of her pain meds, and she was finally feeling up to taking a shower. She let her hair down and started taking out the braids, Jon helping her. “Ma, can you watch them while I help Dany shower please?”

“Of course!”

Dany stood, and despite the pain, it felt good to stretch out. She just felt dirty and wanted to wash the day off. Her body was still swollen, and she felt self conscious about being naked as she was in front of Jon. But she was also worried about getting pains or falling or something while showering, so she’d deal with it.

He helped her into the bathroom and helped her undress, starting the water for her. He was gentle, mindful of her soreness. He held her hand as she stepped in. It was a small shower, there wasn’t much room to move around, so he stood right outside the curtain waiting for her, handing her soap and shampoo as she needed it.

Looking at her body, she got emotional. She tried to contain herself before Jon could notice, but Jon noticed everything. As soon as she sniffled, he was peaking in the shower to check on her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” His hands were on her side and cupping her cheek. His shirt was getting wet but he didn’t seem to care.

“I used to be hot, you know? Like really hot.” She cried. She knew how ridiculous she sounded. She knew how small this seemed in the grand scheme of things. But in her world, it did matter.

Jon smirked, moving her hair behind her ear. “Baby you are still hot. The hottest.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “I’m sure you feel weird right now, but you just had two babies hours ago. You’re still the most beautiful girl.”

“I’m not. I feel huge, I feel gross. You’re never gonna want to touch me again.”

Jon chuckled then. “Dany, baby...you know that’s not true. Kinvara told you the swelling will go down. I will love you no matter what, and there’s not a chance in hell I’m keeping my hands off you. I’d have you right now if I could.” He winked his stupid little wink, causing her to giggle.

She wiped her eyes, feeling so emotional. “Now come on, get out so you can get off your feet.” He told her, and she took his hand, stepping out and he wrapped a towel around her and pulled her into him. Her eyes met his, the soft gray telling her all she needed to know. He leaned in then, pressing his lips to hers, his mouth warm,his tongue brushing over hers.

He held her hips, pulling her impossibly close. She was so worried that having children would change things between them. That they’d grow apart, that they wouldn’t feel as much as they always had for one another. But he was showing her with a simple kiss that he still wanted her just as much, just as she did him.

“I love you” he whispered, moving to cup her cheek, pecking her lips once more. “And you’ll always be sexy as hell” he smirked.

“Thank you” she kissed him again. “And I love you too. So very. Very. Much.” She answered, kissing him between her words.

He helped her into a sports bra that Kinvara told her would help her not feel as sore. She made him turn around as she handled her lady business, not wanting to ruin that part of her for him. He laughed and turned back to face her when she said it was okay. He then helped her into leggings and a t-shirt, putting on her socks for her. “All those times you took care of me I finally get to return the favor.”

“You took care of me plenty over the last nine months.” She reminded him.

“I have to admit, I’m going to miss seeing you pregnant with my children.” He smirked.

“Do you want to die?” She raised an eyebrow, and Jon broke into laughter. “It was gorgeous, that’s all I’m saying.” He put his hands up in surrender, and then helped her to stand. “We won’t be having more children any time soon. I’m traumatized.” She laughed.

“Hmm we’ll see.” He smirked, pulling her into him once more to kiss her. His lips soft, and warm.

They’d visited with Lyanna and Davos for a while, and FaceTimed Arya and Gendry so that they could meet their new niece and nephew. Sansa and Marg promised they’d come up the next morning with breakfast to see them, knowing they were probably too tired for more company that evening.

Missy had called several times to check on them, and promised she’d also be up first thing in the morning. Barry switched off with Dickon so he could get some sleep, and so Dickon had came in to meet them. He wasn’t much of a baby person. The rest of the Starks had just texted Jon congratulations after he’d sent them a picture. Daario also texted them both congrats. Dany wasn’t sure how he’d heard the news. They got many more congratulations calls and texts and plenty of cards and flowers and gifts were sent up to the room.

Kinvara checked on them once more before leaving for the night, ensuring her that she’d be close by if there were any emergencies.

She and Jon had agreed before the babies were born that they’d take turns getting up with them. They imagined maybe one would get up at a time. But so far it was just Rhae getting up and then waking her brother. Despite their agreement, Jon kept insisting he had them so she could sleep. But she ended up staying awake just to watch him with them anyway.

There was something about seeing him with a baby that made him so much more irresistible.

The next morning, Missy showed up with Marg and Sansa, donuts and coffee in hand. She let Sansa and Marg have their turns with the twins first. Dany could tell she was itching to steal one of them away. She was happy her babes would have all the best aunts in their lives.

Sansa held Jae first, and cried. “Jon, he looks so much like you! He’s so adorable. I can’t believe you’re a dad.” She smiled up at him. Marg held Rhae, who seemed to take a liking to her right away, not a single tear was shed. They eventually swapped babies, and Sansa was just as emotional about Rhae. And so was Rhae apparently, as she immediately started crying. They all laughed.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Missy smirked, taking Rhae from Sansa. “We all know she just wanted to come see her Auntie Missy, isn’t that right baby girl?” She snuggled up to Rhae, wrapping her in a pink blanket and walking her around and got her to calm down. Jae had his little grumpy face on, seemingly quite annoyed with his little sister already.

They all stayed for a while, and by the afternoon, Dany was ready to get the hells out of the damn hospital and take her babies home. The nurse had just brought them back to them from getting all their vitals taken again, and getting any shots or procedures done that they needed. So when Kinvara showed up, she started begging.

“I don’t see why not. You all seem to be doing fine, the babies are doing well. I want to see them in two weeks, and you in six weeks. Otherwise, get out of here.” She smiled.

“Oh thank gods.” Dany gasped. She wanted to be in her own bed, cuddled up with her babies and her husband.

“I’ll start the discharge paperwork and come get their monitors taken off in just a bit.”

About an hour later, everything was done, and they were packed up and ready to go. They’d changed the babies from their matching onesies into little pink and grey sleepers and matching hats to keep them warm. They were all buckled into their matching car seats ready to go.

“Want me to wheel you down?” Kinvara offered, knowing Jon already had his hands full with both babies. He’d already taken all their bags down. “I can walk. But thank you.” She smiled at her doctor. “For everything.”

“It was my pleasure. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” She promised, and they were on their way.

Jon got both babies clicked into their car seat bases, and then helped her into the car. He blew out a deep breath and put the car in drive. She smiled over at him, wondering how, in the matter of just a little over a year, she managed to find herself such an amazing man, convince him to marry her, and give her two perfect children.

It took them about an hour to get home, and she was surprised it didn’t take even longer with how careful Jon was driving. She chuckled to herself several times. She could tell he was internally panicking once they pulled onto the ferry.

Lyanna and Davos were already at the house when they got home, they’d come to help them get settled, and Lyanna had made them dinner, of course. Dany was so thankful to have her.

Afterwards, she was exhausted and just wanted to change and lie down. They said their goodbyes, seeing them out and then both headed upstairs, each with a baby in their arms. Dany hadn’t really thought out climbing all the stairs after giving birth.

“Love, let me go put the babies down and I can just come back and carry you?” Jon offered, worrying over her.

“I’m fine, I promise. I just need to take it slow.”

“Alright” He sighed, and she smirked, knowing how stubborn they could both be.

Once they made it upstairs, they laid both babies in a portable crib next to their bed. Jon helped her change into clean pajamas, and into bed. He brought her everything she could even think to need. Water, her medication, some warm tea, snacks, ice packs, everything.

Knowing she wasn’t going to leave them alone, he handed her Jae, who stayed asleep and laid his head on her chest. He kept Rhae, who curled up in his arm and also surprisingly stayed asleep. They turned on a new show, and settled in. Dany thought to herself, how could I ever need anything more than _this_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so excited to write more about these two conquering parenthood. What does everyone think? How are we feeling? I've read ONE other story that used the name Rhaelya, and loved it ever since. I can't remember the story now, but I feel like it was a fairly popular one. Jaehaerys wasn't my fave, but I wanted a J name, and so my options were limited.
> 
> Next chapter (I think) we will get some settling in stuff with Jon, and then after that we'll dive back into normal life with Dany. Not sure on a time frame for this yet.
> 
> I know I'm way late on updating Stay With Me. For those of you that read this, I'll hopefully have an update within the next week or less. I was (for obvious reasons) consumed with updating this TODAY. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always SUPER appreciated. I hope everyone has a spooky day 🖤🧛🏼♀️


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Dany get used to the parent life ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes forehead* Damn. Lol! So I know you guys always tell me not to stress about the time between updates. And I wouldn’t say it stresses me, but I LOVE writing, it’s my escape from real life, so when I don’t get to write and I don’t get to hear from all of you, it sucks! But I’m okay, I’ve just been VERY busy mommin’, wife’n, and working A LOT. I’m finally applying for a promotion I’ve been working towards for years. But no matter how crazy my life gets, I will always find time to write. I promise you guys I will not abandon this Fic. And I’ll hopefully have the final chapter of Stay with Me done in the next week or so, but with the holidays, no promises! 
> 
> As always, Mistakes & Mood Board are all me, enjoy!♥️

“Where has your mother ran off to Jae?” Jon spoke softly to his son as he lifted him out of his crib. His sister was also no where to be found. He’d just started to wiggle awake, and Jon woke from the notification from the baby monitor. That had become an all too normal alarm. _Motion Detected...Baby Crying Detected_.

He and Dany were completely exhausted, so he was surprised she beat him to Rhae. She was always the one to wake up first, and it’d become a game to them to get her away from Jae as quickly as possible before she woke him too.

After Dany’s last adventure around the house, they’d agreed to always take their phones if they were going far, that way they didn’t have to go on a treasure hunt to find the other. Jon went back into their room, Jae in his arms, to grab his phone, only to notice Dany’s on her bedside table. “Damnit” he whispered to himself.

Jon sighed and padded off down to the main floor. Jae would need a bottle, but his little guy didn’t tend to fuss much. So he marched instead off into the new security office, which had screens all over one wall that streamed live feeds from every camera around the castle.

Barry was already hard at work. He’d recently moved in, at Dany’s request. She told him it made her feel safer, it couldn’t hurt to have extra eyes on the four of them. But Jon knew she just didn’t want Barry to be alone. Sure, he had Jorah, but Jorah seemed to be in the middle of a mid-life crisis and was acting like he was a bachelor again.

So Barry had his own wing in the fortress, it wasn’t like they didn’t have room. Jon was sure Dany would have more people living with them soon enough. Missy and Grey would probably be next. She was already having withdraws being so far from her other other-half.

“Barry find my wife please.” Jon sighed.

Barry chuckled and nodded, after saying his ‘Hello’s’ to Jae, the way a grandfather would. “She was like this as a girl too you know, always wandering off. I imagine Rhae will probably do the same.”

“What was she like as a child?” Jon wondered out loud.

“A lot like she is now. Fierce, never took ‘No’ for an answer.” He snorted. “Her father was cold, detached, but when that little girl was born, he became soft as silk.”

Jon laughed. “Sounds about right. She quickly had me wrapped around her finger. I think we can say the same for you.” He patted Barry on the shoulder.

“Very much so.” Barry answered, eyes flitting between all the screens. “I don’t see her anywhere. Looks like she got Rhae out of bed about an hour ago. I can see she came down to the kitchen, then back up. Last I see her is in the hall.” He rubbed his chin.

“I know where she is.” Jon said, a bit of sadness in his voice. “Thanks Barry. Have you had breakfast?”

“Some toast and coffee.”

“I’ll fetch Dany and make us some real food in a bit.”

Barry nodded and Jon headed back upstairs. Jae lazily yawned in his arms, his little fingers twisting around each other. He was still in a soft little grey sleeper, and Jon had slipped a little beanie on him. It’d gotten cold in the castle over the past few weeks.

“Let’s go get your mama, aye?” He cooed. Jae frowned up at him, causing Jon to chuckle.

Several flights of stairs later, Jon made it to the end of the hall where all their bedrooms were, which led to another staircase. He’d never been up there, but he knew what it housed. Her parents “chambers”, her father’s office.

He wasn’t sure what kind of mood he was going to find her in. Since the babies had been born, her emotions were still a little heightened, and still swung like a pendulum. He’d catch her just watching one or both of the babes and just cry. She’d get frustrated easier than normal, sometimes she’d even just shut down.

Jon did his best to support her. The exhaustion didn’t help. But things got a little better after a week or two when she was no longer in pain and the bleeding had stopped. This week in particular she seemed much better. He knew it was likely due to the holidays. She was eager to get their thanksgiving dinner over with so that they could decorate the castle for Christmas. He was dreading what all that would entail.

She was also looking forward to her six week checkup with Kinvara. Not only because she was constantly talking about how bad she felt about her body now and wanted to be able to start working out, but she talked about a different kind of work out quite a bit more.

It had been almost four weeks since the little ones were born. They were growing like weeds and he and Dany were more amazed with them every day. They spent their time equally with each of them. Jon hated to admit it, but his son certainly took a liking to his mother. But he felt that Rhae seemed a bit more calm with him.

Jon took a deep breath and went up the stairs, one step at a time. He hoped and prayed that she wasn’t upset.

The stairs took him to another long hallway, with four sets of doors. He was thankful to find the first set open, and Dany inside. He didn’t want to go snooping. He knew it was his home too, and Dany never made him feel like it wasn’t. But this floor felt off limits, and he was okay with that.

He found Dany laid on her back on a sofa in what he assumed was her fathers office. The fire was lit and Rhae laid on her chest. Her hair and make up were done, which was a rare sight lately. Not that he cared, he thought she was breathtaking with or without it. But this told him she’d woken up even before Rhae did.

Their newest addition, Ghost, his ball of white fur, was laid in front of the fireplace, soaking up all the company of Daenerys, his new best friend. She’d surprised him one day shortly after bringing the babes home, having his mother bring him over. She wanted the little ones to grow up with him around, and he was adjusting to his new home nicely. And Dany spoiled him, of course.

She smiled softly up at him, her hands resting on Rhae’s back. “Good Morning my loves.”

“Good Morning.” Jon leaned over and kissed her gently, quietly. Careful not to wake their little dragon. “You forgot your phone.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know, I’m sorry, I forgot. And by the time I realized it, it was too late.” She eyed the sleeping princess on her chest.

“It’s alright, Barry helped me out.”

“I haven’t been up here in a long time.” She admitted. “Look” she nodded to the wall behind him.

He turned to see a painting hanging behind her father’s desk of a woman that looked oddly like her, just a little older. “Your mother?”

“Is it that obvious?” She smiled.

“Yes. And that one will look just like the two of you.” He nodded to his daughter as he sat down at Dany’s feet.

She was still smiling. He was happy to see her happy. “I wonder what she’d think of this life I’ve built. That we’ve built. Three companies, this wonderful home, two miracle babies, and a dreamboat of a husband.” She teased him, her feet going into his lap.

She had a throw blanket over her and Rhae, but he could see underneath she was wearing his favorite robe of hers, red satin. He wondered if she had anything on under it. Her hair was curled and laid over her shoulders, her make-up was a soft pink. Her cheeks were flushed, likely from the fire and the little heater that was their child laid over her.

“She would be proud of you.” Jon reminded her. He never wanted her to forget.

“I think so too. I mean I’m pretty proud.” She smirked.

“Aye, me too.”

“When you get a chance, I think I’d like to move that to my office. It’s a beautiful portrait of her. If that’s okay with you.”

“Since when do you ever have to ask?” He teased, squeezing her foot. “Of course it’s okay with me love. I think it’d give you some comfort to have her in there when you’re stressing over work. And it is very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She spoke softly, and he nodded. “I need to get this little guy a bottle and I was going to make us some breakfast.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea” she smiled, moving to sit up. He helped her as much as he could. “I’ll put Rhae in her swing and take Jae and I’ll feed him so you can cook.”

“We’re a pretty good team.” He smiled, pulling her into him once they both stood. His hand drifted down to her arse and confirmed she definitely wasn’t wearing anything under her robe. “You still don’t play fair Targaryen.” He kissed her temple, squeezing her pert cheeks.

“Hmm yes well, if I have to suffer, so should you.” She leaned up to kiss him. He could smell her perfume, her hair products, and the scent that was just her. Before she could slip away, he pulled her a little closer, and kissed her a little harder. He never wanted her to forget how much he wanted her. How much he always would.

But per the usual lately, Rhae started to whine and wiggle in her arms. Jon snorted as he pulled away from her, giving her a knowing look.

Once they were in the kitchen and had breakfast made, he took advantage of the babies sleeping and got started on their dinner. His mother would be there to help soon. Dany gave him a quick kiss and trotted off to finish getting ready, and he knew if she had the time she’d be sneaking into her office to work a little as well.

Rhae and Jae were fast asleep in their swings. He put some classical music on the loud speaker in the kitchen in hopes to keep them that way long enough for him to finish prepping their food.

Time seemed to fly by and soon enough his mother and Davos were joining him. “Hello dear” his mother hugged him. “Is there not a ‘no shoes, no shirt, no service’ rule in the kitchen?” She poked him playfully. Jae had spit up on his shirt after finishing his bottle, another new normal for them.

“Not anymore” Jon laughed.

“Where’s my favorite daughter in-law?”

“I would bet money that your _only_ daughter in-law is up in her office sneaking in work.”

“Has she been doing that a lot?”

“Not really. But it’s a busy season for her company. She’s anxious.”

“How has she been otherwise?”

Jon shrugged. “Better. She gets moody here and there, nothing too bad, and never towards me or the babes. She’s wonderful with them.”

“I never doubted she would be. The mood swings will stop. It’s hard enough being a new mother, but being a new mother of two is much harder I’m sure. But she has you.” His mother smiled up at him from where she stood watching the little ones. “Are you being helpful?”

“Of course. We take turns getting up with them at night, or if they both get up we both get up. It’s just all so new for both of us, it will take time to adjust. Being away from work seems to be her biggest frustration, but then she says she doesn’t want to go back, doesn’t want to leave them.”

“Mark my words, by the end of her leave she’ll be ready for a break.” His mother giggled.

Before he could say more, Dany was waltzing into the room. She’d changed into a soft cream colored sweater and some light jeans. Her hair was still curled but half of it was pulled up into braids. She looked like an angel, and he probably could have sat and stared at her all day. Some days he still couldn’t believe how lucky he’d got with her.

She hugged his mother and then Davos and they all sat and got caught up. Not that there was much to catch up on, his mother was a constant visitor in their house. She was obsessed with the children, but Jon couldn’t blame her.

His mother took over with the food prep, just like he knew she would. So he took the opportunity to step away and go get himself ready as well. They still had a few hours before the others would be joining them for dinner, but he and Dany learned to take whatever time they could when the children were asleep.

He ran upstairs and quickly showered, brushed his teeth, tossed his hair around and threw on a black sweater and some jeans. He spritzed some cologne, and chuckled, thinking this was probably the first time in almost a month he and Dany put any effort into putting themselves together.

Once he made it back downstairs, he was surprised to see the twins still asleep. He couldn’t help himself any more, and moved behind Dany and held her sides, the warmth of her body radiating through the soft cashmere of her sweater. She looked so cozy he just wanted to hold her. He kissed her cheek, and then softly pressed his lips to hers.

He could taste the wine on her lips, and instantly knew his mother had poured her a glass against her will. She still hadn’t drank alcohol since before she found out she was pregnant, she didn’t want to be distracted from caring for them. Jon hadn’t either. He smiled down at her, her eyes glowing, full of love for him. He loved how special she made him feel.

Her hand slinked up to his jaw, her fingers gently scraping through his beard, and then kissed his cheek. “You smell good.”

“You _look_ good.” He grinned, and she blushed a little. He was glad to still have that effect on her. She turned and kissed him again, stealing as many as she could before they were caught. But it wasn’t his mother or Davos who ruined their moment, it was their little girl. _Of course_.

Right on cue, Rhae woke with a scream that could scare off any ghost that may or may not be in the castle. Jon chuckled. “It’s like she has a radar that goes off any time I get my hands on you.” They both laughed. Jon moved to get her out of her swing, and just like he knew she would, she’d woke Jae as well.

It was time for them to eat again anyway, and they’d need changed. He was sure Dany had matching thanksgiving outfits picked out for them. Dany moved to grab Jae. “We’ll be right back Mom.”

With both babies changed and fed, they soon fell back to sleep. Rhae in Davos’ arms and Jae with Lyanna. Jon and Dany went to finish setting the table in one of the formal dining rooms. The food would be done soon. Jon put on some tasteful background music and pulled Dany into him, moving to slow dance with her.

“Our little dragon can’t see or hear us in here.” Jon smirked down at her, and Dany giggled. “Yes well she also can’t see or hear us in our bedroom and that hasn’t stopped her.”

“Aye, this is true. That’s alright though. Your goods are on lockdown anyway. I’ll allow it.” Jon laughed. His one glass of whiskey was already getting to him, a warmth building in his chest. Dany burst into laughter too, one of her hands in his, and the other wrapped around him. “We don’t have that much longer. But if you keep looking like this I’m not gonna make it.”

“Hmm I could say the same for you.”

Dany leaned up and kissed him, and for what seemed like the first time in weeks, they got to _really_ kiss each other without being interrupted by babies crying. He loved his children, he really did. But this woman, this _magical_ woman that gave him those two beautiful children, deserved all the attention he could muster up for her whenever he could.

His hands went to her waist and hers moved to cup his cheeks. Jon could hear more voices in the kitchen, but he wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t part from her until she was ready. And she didn’t either, never caring about someone catching them doing just about anything.

But they did part for air. He pressed his forehead to hers, pecking her lips. “I love you.” He reminded her. “And I you.” She smiled, kissing him once more and then wiping his lips with her thumb, giggling. Lipstick, he knew.

Moving back into the kitchen they found that Missy and Grey had arrived, and had drove Sansa and Margaery with them. They were all staying on the island for the night. There was a chance the weather was going to get bad, and they wanted everyone to be able to enjoy themselves anyway. Which is why he knew Dany was okay with drinking a little. There were plenty of people there to help them keep an eye on the babes.

It wasn’t too hard, they slept most of the time anyway, until you actually _wanted_ or _needed_ them to sleep.

He and Dany had served up dinner and everyone sat around the table. They’d pulled Barry from his place in the security office to join them for the evening. They stuck to Dany’s tradition of going around and saying what they were thankful for. They mostly all gave the cliche answers of choosing their significant other to be most thankful for.

A few of them made Dany a little teary eyed, he noticed. Sansa said she was thankful for Marg, of course, but not just because she was her partner, but because she loved Sansa for who she was. She allowed her to be herself, encouraged it even. Jon was expecting Barry to be thankful for Dany, like last year, but he actually said he was thankful for _him_. For bringing the light back into Dany’s life.

And his mother of course picked Dany to be thankful for. For many of the same reasons when it came to shutting the darkness out of his life, but also for giving her beautiful grandchildren, and a daughter she never thought she’d have.

He and Dany both said they were thankful for the children, but also for each other. It’d been a long and crazy year for them. It felt as if he’d snapped and a year had gone by. This time last year they were still just dating, going through the motions. And within less than a year they’d moved in together, gotten married, and had two beautiful babies. Of course he was thankful for her.

After dinner they moved to the theater room to watch football. The wolves were playing the knights, which was Marg’s favorite team, so things were getting pretty rowdy, and most of them were a ways into their cups. Of course the babes slept right through all the commotion. Jae seemed to only want his mother, so Dany laid down with her head in his lap and Jae on her chest swaddled up and he couldn’t help but to run his fingers through her hair.

Rhae was being held hostage with her Aunt Missy. Jon loved seeing how all of their family interacted with the twins, and how they all had a different relationship with each of them. Sansa had a weak spot for Jae, but Rhae didn’t really seem to care for her just yet. She did take very well to Missy and Marg though, just like her mother. Barry and Davos were also quickly wrapped around Rhae’s tiny finger.

His mother was head over heels for them both, but he could see a little twinkle in her eye when it came to Jae. Same with Dany. His mother told him to beware of that special bond between a mother and her son. Dany’s bond with Jae was soft and sweet, while her connection with Rhae was witty and wild and all he could picture was them evil laughing together when she was old enough. The thought made him chuckle.

Grey was the one that surprised him the most. He was always quick to jump in and help with either of them, and Jon never imagined him as the kind of guy who would like babies. But he could see the heart eyes it gave Missy when she watched him with either of them, which also made him laugh.

The game was coming to an end and he didn’t have to even look at Dany to know she was asleep. He hated to wake her, but they needed to feed the little ones once more before putting them to bed. His mother offered to take them, but he knew Dany wasn’t quite ready to be away from them yet. He couldn’t say he was either.

An hour or so later the babes were both fed, bathed, and tucked into Rhae’s bed together. They usually slept in one bed or the other, they’d learned quickly that them sleeping apart wasn’t going to work out, which was normal with twins. It only made it harder for them to keep Rhae from waking Jae though.

Jon walked the house before bed like he did every night, making sure all the doors were locked, all the lights were off, and everything was as it should be. That night he also checked on all their guests making sure no one needed anything. When he finally made it back to he and Dany’s room, he was sure she’d be asleep, so he was pleasantly surprised to find her still awake and waiting for him.

She’d changed into what looked to be some little black shorts and a matching tank top. Her hair was completely down, her braids gone, and it flowed over her pillow. She’d taken all her makeup off, and although her eyes looked tired she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

He smiled at her as he started to undress. “I thought for sure you’d be knocked out by now.”

“You know I don’t sleep well without you.”

“Well I’m right here.” He reminded her, a smirk on his lips.

As soon as he was undressed, Dany lifted the comforter for him to climb in next to her. He quickly pulled her into him, taking in her scent. “Did today go how you wanted?”

“Yes it did. It’s crazy to think two Thanksgivings ago it was just me, Missy, Barry and Jorah. And now it’s all of us.”

“We’ve made quite the family. And Christmas will be even better, since Ary and Gen will be here.”

“I talked to her earlier, she FaceTimed me to see the babes while you were showering. She’s getting very jealous that Sansa has had time with them and she hasn’t.” Dany laughed, loving the constant sister rivalry that went on between the two of them.

“Aye, I imagine so. But she’ll be here soon enough, and they’ll love her.”

“Yes, they will.”

“Your family is here too, you know. And technically they’re my family now as well.”

Dany giggled a little, her hand running up his chest. “Yes, they are.”

“I wish I could have met them.”

“Me too...”

“Would they have approved?”

“I think you and I both know that wouldn’t have mattered. I tend to do as I please.” They both laughed. “But yes, I think so. I think you and Rhae would have gotten along very well. You remind me of him sometimes.”

“So you’ve said. I guess we kind of named our Rhae after him too, huh?”

“I guess we did.” She smiled.

“Barry told me today you had your father wrapped around your finger. Said Rhae will do much the same to me. That she reminds him a lot of you. And that you wander just like you did when you were little.”

“I can’t believe how much he remembers sometimes.” She smiled. “My father was definitely nicer to me than he was the boys. But I’ve told you before, he was...not around much. When he was home, I was happy and we were close, but he was away a lot on business. That’s a big reason I didn’t want to run KLTC. When Rhae got older, he started taking him with him. That made Vis jealous...angry...so he would run off. It was usually just my mother and I...and Barry.” She laughed.

“I’m glad that you have him.”

“Me too. If it weren’t for me being a stubborn teenage girl he and I would both be dead.”

“Well I’ll admit for the first and probably only time that I appreciate your stubbornness in that moment.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I’m not sure what I’d have done without you.”

“You wouldn’t have known me. You’d probably still be happy in Winterfell with Val.” She teased.

He knew she was joking, but he could hear the insecurity behind it. “I never knew true happiness until I found you Dany. I never believed in love at first sight, or fate, or soulmates or any of that until I met you. But I believe it’s all real. I believe you and I were supposed to end up together. You’re my soulmate.” He smirked, kissing her softly.

“And you’re mine.” She answered, grinning. She kissed him again, and again. Jon quickly got carried away and rolled on top of her. _Gods_ he missed her, missed being inside her, missed being able to pull her apart one thrust at a time. Their tongues danced, and he easily got lost in the velvet feel of hers rolling over his.

He was hard, and he knew she could feel it. She pulled him closer, nothing separating him from her heat but the thin fabric of her shorts, and his boxers. Dany was the first to pull from their kiss, only to move to his jaw, his pulse, his neck, nipping his collarbone. “Gods I want you so bad.” She whispered, her hands running through his hair.

Jon clenched his teeth. Fuck. “Fuck.” He pulled back enough to see her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I know this is torture for both of us. I just needed to feel you. In whatever way I can right now.”

Dany bit her lip, the corner of her mouth curving up. She shook her head slightly. “It’s not your fault. I feel the same. I just miss you, I miss us. I know we have these little moments to ourselves here and there but I’m constantly worried things are going to change between us.”

“You clearly don’t have to worry about that.” Jon smirked, nudging his groin into hers.

She kissed him again then, taking his lips between hers. She pulled back once more. “Nothing has changed for me either.” Her eyes gazed into his, and he nodded. She pushed him up off of her and rolled him onto his back. “No reason for both of us to suffer.” She shot him a devilish grin as she shuffled down his body.

Jon grabbed her arms before she could get too far. “No, Dany, it’s alright. It’s not fair to you. We’re in this together. Besides, only a couple more weeks.” He reminded her.

She reached up to put her finger to his lips, raising an eyebrow, daring him to tell her no again. “Let me take care of you.”

“Baby...” Jon attempted to protest again, but was quickly shut up by Dany pulling his boxer briefs down.

“Shut it Stark, you can repay the favor in two weeks.” She smiled up at him again. He couldn’t imagine it being _that_ harmful if he were to repay the favor now, but he would abide by Kinvara’s shit rules. He knew it was important for Dany to heal properly.

Before he could think or say anything more on the mater, Dany was wrapping her plump lips around his cock. It’d been weeks since they’d done anything more than kissing. He knew he wasn’t going to last.

His eyes rolled back as her tongue ran up and down his length, swirling around the head. Her hand stroked him as she bobbed up and down, taking a little more of him each time.

His breath quickened, his chest burned, he couldn’t help but to push himself further into her. His hand instinctively ran through her hair, and she looked up at him, a sinful look in her eyes. _Gods_ those eyes...

She took all of him then, his cock hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck, Dany” he gasped, gripping her tighter. She continued her punishing ministrations on him, her tongue rolling, her lips sucking around the tip. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He warned her.

Dany held him in her mouth, and moments later his seed was spurting down her throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. She swallowed every drop he had to give. She sat up then, wiping the corner of her mouth, a mischievous grin on her face. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to one side. “You alright?” She teased.

Jon smiled, shaking his head. “Aye” he reached for her, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his chest, her hand on his ribs. He caressed her hair, her arm. He felt bad. He wished he could give her the release he was sure she needed. But she seemed content as she looked up at him and smiled, and pressed her lips to his softly.

“Stop brooding.” She said, as if she could read his mind.

Jon snorted. “I just feel like an arse.”

“You would do the same for me if the tables were turned. Besides, it’s not as if I don’t enjoy it.” She smirked.

“Alright.” He let it go, rolling onto his side to pull her closer. She wrapped her leg over his, and he grabbed a handful of her arse, making her giggle. He kissed her as much as she’d let him, and they eventually let sleep take them, knowing they’d get a rude awakening soon enough.

Two more weeks went by quicker than Jon would have liked. It was bittersweet. Of course he wanted he and Dany to get some sense of normalcy back, but every day that went by was another day older their babes got.

Dany woke early, before either of the twins woke up. He knew she was excited to visit the office, but she still seemed reluctant to leave the children. He assured her as much as he could that he had it handled. She deserved a day to herself, even if it did only consist of work and a doctors appointment. And she wasn’t going back to work full time, she was just popping in to check on things.

And he had plenty of plans for their night.

She shyly strolled back into their bedroom from her closet. He was in awe of her, as always. She had on a short dark red dress and heels, her hair was down and curled and her makeup was perfect, not that he knew anything about makeup. She looked more powerful than ever.

“Damn.” He exclaimed, his eyes roaming her body, smirking up at her from his side of the bed, Jae asleep on his bare chest.

“Do I look okay?” She asked.

“Dany, you never have to ask that. And you know that. You look stunning.” He assured her. It made him a little sad that she did ask, but he knew her confidence took a little bit of a dive after having the children, but truly not much had changed. She was even more beautiful now if he was being honest.

“Thank you.” She blushed. She strode over to him, kissing Jae’s cheek softly. She looked at him longingly, sadly even.

“They’ll still be here when you get home.” He teased her.

“I know. But they’re just so cute. I don’t want to leave them.”

“They’ll be just fine with their daddy. I’ll send you lots of pictures and you can FaceTime me whenever you’d like.” He cupped her cheek.

Dany nodded. “I know they’re in good hands.” She smiled and leaned over his lap to kiss Rhae who was laying on their bed next to him. “And I’ll miss their daddy just as much.” She smirked, moving to kiss him too. “Jorah is here so I’m going to head out. I’ll text you when I get there.”

Jon nodded. “I love you. Have fun.”

She rolled her eyes, likely knowing it was probably a mess at the office. “I love you too.”

He couldn’t help but to ogle her backside as she left. He smirked, proud of himself for keeping his plans a secret.

It took Dany about forty-five minutes to get to her office, and she was decent about keeping in touch with him before, but that’d definitely changed now that they had the babies. The checking in was constant, but he didn’t mind.

**Made it safely. Miss you already :(**

**Miss you too love. How are things there?**

**Actually not too bad. Pulling a few meetings and then I’ll be done here. How are our little dragons?**

**Your little dragon is raising hell as usual. My calm little wolf is still asleep.**

**Is she alright?**

**Yes baby, you don’t have to worry. She just needed a little attention. Sound familiar?**

**A little :)**

Hours went by, and Dany called and texted more than was necessary, but he understood. Everything was going well for her at work, which he was happy for, and her appointment with Kinvara went well, she was all clear, which he was even more happy for.

Jon readied the children and packed much more than was even needed for the few hours they’d be with his mother. They had their own room at her house full of everything they could ever need anyway, but packing it all anyway gave him peace of mind.

He said goodbye to Ghost and Barry. Barry was watching over the house almost full time then, and Dickon had been the one to watch over Dany for the day. Ghost had taken a liking to Barry as well, and spent a lot of time at his feet in the security office. Barry didn’t seem to mind, and Jon had caught him sneaking the brat treats more than once.

With both twins bundled up and loaded into one of their SUV’s, he took off towards his mother’s house. Almost as soon as he made it off the island Dany was calling him. “Shit” he said to himself, he hoped she wasn’t onto him. The car probably had some kind of tracking, or maybe she saw him on the security cameras.

“Hello love” he answered, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Hi baby. How are the little ones?”

“They’re perfect, both asleep.” At least he wasn’t lying.

“Alright, well I’m about done here. I thought maybe we could make dinner together or something, watch a movie?”

“That sounds nice. I’ll start getting things ready.” Now he was lying.

“Alright, surprise me.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

_Oh, I’m going to surprise you alright_ , he smirked to himself. “Aye, I will” He smiled. “Tell Jorah to drive safely.” He added, hoping he could continue to play it off. Jorah knew about his plan, he told Jorah he’d text him once he was at her building, so that Jorah could tell her he was outside.

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

They hung up, and shortly after he was pulling into his mother’s driveway. Her house was covered in Christmas lights, much like their entire castle was. Dany definitely went to drastic measures in both houses. He couldn’t even count how many Christmas trees were in their house.

But he didn’t care, it made her happy. Her eyes lit up in a childlike way once they flipped the switch for all the lights.

He got the children settled in with his mother. She was cooking, of course, and told him to text her when they were ready for her to bring them home. He offered to pick them up on their way, but she insisted they enjoy some alone time. Knowing her, she was probably hoping they’d make her more grandchildren already. Mad woman.

Finally, after leaving the babes and stopping at the flower shop, he pulled up to Dany’s building and sent Jorah the signal. He felt nervous, that fluttering feeling in his chest. It was crazy to him that she still had that effect on him. But the smile on her face when she saw him reminded him why.

She had the biggest grin, her eyes gleaming, shaking her head as she nearly ran to him. When she reached him, he quickly pulled her into his arms, both of them giggling like lovesick teenagers as they kissed. “Surprise” he smiled.

“You’re not Jorah.” She smirked.

“Well I hope you don’t kiss Jorah like that.” He teased her.

“I certainly don’t.”

“These are for you.” He handed her a bouquet of red roses.

“What are you up to husband?” She smiled, smelling the flowers.

“Taking my wife out.” He grinned, opening the car door for her. She slipped in the passenger side, and he could see her eyeing the back seat. As soon as he got into the driver seat, he already knew what she was going to ask. “They’re with my mother, relax.” He assured her, smiling and shaking his head.

“I’m taking you to dinner so we can feel like normal people for one night, and my mother is going to bring them home as soon as we get there. I’ve already checked on them once, you don’t have to worry.” He said, pulling back into traffic to take them to their destination.

“I know they’re in good hands. I just miss them is all.”

“Well I miss you.” He said, lacing his fingers with hers in her lap. She pouted at him, he didn’t meant to make her feel bad. “Of course I miss you too, Jon. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I know. I’m sorry. I just meant that we’ve both been busy and exhausted being parents. We deserve a little break. A little alone time. I don’t want to forget about us. And I know that’s something you worry about too.”

“It is. And you’re right, we deserve some ‘us’ time.” She smiled, tightening her fingers around his. “Our relationship is the foundation of our family. It’s the most important. I don’t want to forget that either.”

“So we won’t.” He smiled over at her, pulling their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” She smiled.

Jon took them to a fancy restaurant neither of them had had before, it was new. It was on one of the top floors of one of the tallest buildings in the city, he knew she would enjoy that. They had expensive meals and a bottle of wine and it was nice to just relax and talk and enjoy each other’s company again.

The music was soothing and the food was amazing. He didn’t miss the young waiter drooling over his wife. He couldn’t blame him, and he didn’t get upset. She _was_ a beautiful woman, the most beautiful. The way her hair fell over her shoulders and framed her cleavage. Her bright smile and the way her eyes danced in the fire light from the candle on the table. The way her cheeks flushed from the wine and began to match her little red dress. She was perfection. And she was all his.

She sipped from her glass once more, her ring shining in the low light over their table. He took her hand, rubbing his thumb over it. His eyes met hers, and he didn’t have to say anything. She leaned her head on her palm, her elbow rested on the table. She smiled, and he knew that she knew everything he wanted to say.

“Thank you for doing this. We needed it.”

“You’re welcome.”

She bit her lip, smirking at him. “Take me home, husband.” She shot him a knowing look, and Jon didn’t need to be told twice.

He’d only had one glass of wine at the start of their dinner, so he was okay to drive. It being a friday night in the city, it took them longer than usual to get home, but that was okay. He enjoyed having the extra time to have her all to himself. They held hands and listened to music and talked about her day.

But as soon as the tires touched the pavement to their long winding driveway, Dany became antsy and eager to get out, and he hoped he knew why. He pulled into their large garage and flipped off the ignition, hitting the button to close the garage door.

Jon walked around to open her car door, appreciating her giving him the time to be a gentlemen, despite her impatience. There was no need for keys, every exterior door to their home would unlock with a touch of a button from either of their phones. Needless to say Dany had already pressed said button.

Before he could close the door behind them, she was on him like an animal in heat, and he was thankful that she, much like him, was prepared to waste no time. She pulled him by the hand into her, quickly moving to wrap her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips hungrily to his.

She tasted of wine, of something fruity, likely her gum, and just Dany. He held her hips, willing himself not to devour her whole. He didn’t want to take it slow, per-say, but he wanted to enjoy it, and if he were being honest, he was still a little worried about hurting her.

He pushed her against the nearest wall, and hoped and prayed that no one was in the security office watching them. He nipped her lip between his, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her breasts that were spilling out of her dress. He moved one hand down to her thigh, pulling her soft thick flesh around his waist, moving his mouth back to hers.

There was no way in all the seven hells either of them were going to make it all the way up to their bedroom. He couldn’t count the flights of stairs if he tried. But he had to get her somewhere there were no cameras at the very least. Which left very little options.

He pulled her other thigh up around him, holding her up by her arse, and pushed her back into the closest door, which just so happened to be a laundry room. It’d have to do. His eyes quickly scanned the room. No cameras. Her eyes told him she knew what he was doing, what he was looking for.

He sat her up on the washer, standing between her legs. Her fingers moved into hair, pulling him back to her. “Is this alright?” He breathed out between kisses. “Mhm” She moaned, kissing him again. “Because if not...we can stop...and hurry upstairs.” He managed to get out between taking her lips between his.

“Later” She said quickly, breathlessly, as her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, her mouth moved to his neck. His hands searched for the zipper on her dress, but to no avail. He could feel her smirk against his skin, her breath against his pulse as her hands roamed his chest until they reached the waist of his pants.

She pulled away from him long enough to wiggle her dress up high enough to give him the access he needed. He freed his cock from his pants and boxers, and couldn’t remember the last time he was that hard. He looked back to her, and her pupils were blown black. He kissed her once more, pressing his forehead to hers.

“You’re sure?” He asked again.

“Jon” She whined, kissing him again. “I love you, but _please_ shut up and fuck me. I _need_ you.”

His mouth was back on hers, and he pulled her to the edge of the washer before pulling off her black lacy underwear, tossing them to the floor. His hands were like magnets on her, moving one to her sex, the other up to cup her cheek as he continued to kiss her frantically.

She was drenched, and he was glad he wasn’t the only one that was aching to be inside her again. He ran his finger up and down her slit, spreading her juices before lining himself up with her entrance, and slowly pushing in, gaging her response. She let out a small moan, but her body didn’t tense, she didn’t seem to be in any pain.

So Jon moved in a more, slowly, a little at a time, never parting from her lips until he was fully seated inside her. “Are you okay?” He asked, his chest nearly heaving for air. She nodded, catching her own breath. “It’s good, I’m okay.” She assured him.

She leaned back a little, giving him a little bit better of an angle, and kissed him again as he leaned over her. Jon pulled out and thrusted back into her again. Slowly at first, letting her get used to him again, but after a couple minutes he sped up, her heel in his arse urging him on.

She held onto the lapel of his shirt, as her other hand tangled back into his hair. “Ahh, yes.” She moaned, “Gods, yes.” She said again. Jon couldn’t help but to push deep inside her, his thighs hitting the cool metal of the washer, her moans and whispers in his ear spurring him on.

She pressed open mouth kisses up his neck, nipping at his earlobe. “Gods, I’m close.” She moaned again. Jon blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He didn’t care how quick it was, he needed to feel her come undone, feel her tight channel tense around his length, the way she pulled him incredibly close and her fingers pressed hard into his skin, the way she moaned his name.

A few more thrusts and she was there, and the familiar pull was right along with it. A couple more and he was there too, his warm seed spilling inside her. He continued fucking her through the aftershocks of both of their climaxes, slowing until he finally stopped.

His head dropped to hers as they both came to. Dany kissed him softly over and over before sitting up and righting herself. He stepped back far enough to pull his pants back up. He left his shirt unbuttoned, knowing it’d be coming off shortly anyway. He helped Dany down and she pulled her heels off, of course, picking them up to take with them.

Jon chuckled as he picked her panties up off the floor and tossed them in the washer.

“I suppose I won’t be needing those.” She giggled.

“No, you won’t.” He smirked.

She took his hand in her free one and started to head upstairs. “Sorry for being impatient.” She said shyly.

“You don’t have to apologize” he laughed. “I was quite thankful for it, I was not prepared to dance around the _pressing_ issue.” He joked.

“We never quite have, have we?”

“No, you tend to take what you want.” He smiled at her.

When they finally made it to their room, he had already texted his mother that they were home. He figured it’d take her a while to get there even if Dany was ready for round two.

She went straight to the bathroom to clean up, and he changed out of his nicer clothes into a pair of grey joggers. When Dany came out of the bathroom, she’d also changed into one of his sweatshirts and a pair of dark blue lacy boy shorts. He loved the way they hugged her perfect arse, her cheeks peaking out the bottom.

Her hair was still down and her face was still flushed. The woman could wear a burlap sack and still have him mesmerized.

“You can’t wear those around your mother Jon.” She said, eyeing his pants.

“Why not?”

“I can see your whole cock. Not that I mind, but she will.”

“Well I’m not wearing underwear, that’s probably why.”

Dany giggled as she climbed into their giant bed. “That’s not why love. Haven’t you ever heard women talk about grey sweatpants?”

Jon eyed her, confused. He hadn’t. “No?”

Dany rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Just trust me and don’t wear them. Gods.” She sighed playfully.

“Are you not wearing pants at all to greet my mother?”

“I’ll put pants on when she gets here. I was hoping to lay in bed with my husband for a while.” She smiled.

Jon grinned. “Alright, I’ll leave these on then too, for your viewing pleasure apparently.” He teased, jumping into bed with her.

“Mmm” She said, pulling him into her, cupping his face to kiss him some more. He could kiss her all day every day if he didn’t have to breathe. “Did it feel different for you?” She asked, not meeting his gaze. “No, Dany.” He tipped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “It didn’t. It’s just as earth shattering as before.” He smirked.

“It probably looks different.” She said, almost sadly.

“Hmm, I suppose I should find out.” He grinned, moving to shuffle down her body under the sheets. “No, no Jon it’s alright.” She tried to stop him. He looked up at her from the waist of her underwear. “Dany, I love you. I love everything about you. Your body is perfect, and I’m sure this little bit of you is still just as perfect.” He declared, and the smallest smile spread over her lips. “Now shut your mouth and let me repay the favor.” He winked.

Jon quickly pulled her clean pants right back off, and dove right in. It was a little dark, so he couldn’t really see her, but she felt the same under his lips and tongue and teeth. She tasted the same, aside from the little bit of taste of him that was still left in her. He grinned victoriously to himself over that.

This time took a little longer than the last, but soon enough, his gorgeous wife had him trapped between her thighs, her fingers in his hair as her body clenched, her free hand digging into the sheets, and her perfect cunt pulsing around his tongue and fingers, his name on her lips.

He grinned up at her as he finally came up for air, wiping his hand over his face and beard. She bit her lip, her eyes full of lust, the little minx. Jon crawled back over her, pressing his lips to hers in a soft peck, which she quickly turned into another desperate kiss, likely tasting herself on him.

“You are perfect.” He whispered in reminder. “Every part of you.” He kissed her again, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he saw a little glimmer of a tear in her eye.

“I love you.” She cupped his cheek.

“I love you too.”

It didn’t take as long as he’d thought it would for his mother to get there with the babes. Dany was more than excited to have her little ones back in her arms, and Jon could have just sat and watched her with them all day. They hugged his mother and Davos who’d rode along and said their goodbyes.

They trudged up the stairs, both exhausted, and dropped off all of the little one’s things in their rooms and moved back to their own bed, each with a baby in their arms. The babies were already fed, bathed, and changed for bed. Dany had Jae on her chest asleep, and Rhae was wide awake wiggling on the bed between them, her little fingers wrapped around Jon’s.

Dany’s head was on her pillow, she was tired he could tell, but he watched her eyes flit between each babe, until they moved to his. She reached over for his hand, and he squeezed hers. “Don’t fall asleep.” She spoke softly.

He grinned, “You’re the one falling asleep.”

“Well wake me in a little bit and we’ll move them. I intend to have my way with you Mr. Stark.” She smiled sleepily.

Jon laughed quietly and shook his head. “Aye, alright Mr’s Stark.”

She fell asleep rather quickly, and Jon didn’t have the heart to wake her, but Rhae sure did. After they’d had their baby fix for the evening, they moved them into Rhae’s bed, and just when Jon thought Dany was for sure going back to sleep, she quickly reminded him who he was married to, and have her way with him she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys for your patience! I cant wait to hear what everyone thought of this update! Next chapter will be a spicy update from Dany’s POV lol! 
> 
> What other Jonerys stories are everyone reading? I finally dug into my “marked for later” tab and I’m halfway through “Darkness of Day” by walkingpottergirl14, and it’s probably one of my favorite resurrection fics now 😍 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love! Your comments and Kudos bring me ALL the smiles. I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving if you do celebrate, and stay safe in this crazy world ♥️


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany jumps back into the fashion world, and our lovers celebrate the holidays ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Late at night (or early morning for some of us) AND late late in posting haha. I wanted to post this ON Christmas but my life continues to be CRAZY, so I added a little NYE snippet in the end. I figure we’re all probably still catching up on all the amazing Jonerys Christmas fics anyway. I *think* things will start to calm down now, no promises though. 
> 
> Mistakes & Mood-boards are on me ♥️ they are mid-chapter to avoid spoilers. Sorry if you’ve already seen them on tumblr 😬 haha

The warm water and bubbles surrounded her, and she rested her head on the cool stone of the back of the tub. Her senses filled with the scents of her bath, and the candles around her, along with the slow hum of the classical music that played low on the speaker. She felt the steady beat of her daughters heart against her chest, heard her soft little snores.

Dany held her close, nuzzling her nose in the babes recently washed hair. She kissed the top of her head, once again thanking the gods for this wonderful little miracle she thought she’d never have. No matter how sassy the little babe might be.

Her husbands arrival home was soon given up by his furry friend, who’d taken up guard next to the tub. He lifted his head from his sleep, his tail wagging in excitement. Dany chuffed and shook her head. Several minutes later the bathroom door slid open quietly, and Jon’s face lit up when he saw her.

She smiled up at him as he kneeled down next to the bath, kissing her forehead. He nodded to Rhae “Think she likes the bath as much as her mother.”

“I think so too. This is the only way I could get her to calm down.”

“How were they today?”

“The usual. She just got fussy after eating.”

“Where’s Jae?”

Dany smiled then. “With Barry and Grey of course. Keeping an eye on things.” She shook her head.

Jon laughed. “Barry’s become quite attached to them. Who’d have thought.”

“Hmm. How was your day?”

“Busy. I’m glad to be home. Sorry it’s so late.” He stood then, moving to change from his work clothes. “Have you had dinner?”

“No, I was waiting for you. I need to get out of here soon before the water gets cold.”

“Want me to take her?” He offered.

“No, it’s alright. I don’t want to wake her. But could you come wrap us in a towel?” She giggled, and Jon smirked, grabbing one of the larger towels from the cabinet to cover them in as soon as Dany managed to get up out of the bath, never failing to let his hands roam over her back side. “I’m going to shower and then I’ll whip us up something.”

Dany nodded and kissed his cheek, making her way out of the bathroom. She didn’t want to wake Rhae, but she knew she needed to get a diaper on her, else there would be an accident soon. So she grabbed a warm sleeper and a diaper, pressing buttons to turn on the fire in their room and lower the lighting.

She managed to get Rhae changed without too much fuss, and then ran and threw on her own black leggings and a cozy grey sweater before planting her little princess back on her chest. She headed down to the security office to check on the prince himself, her new furry companion following behind her.

There was no need to flip on lights, since the Christmas lights that covered nearly the entire castle lit the way. There were trees, some real and some not, wreaths, lights, garland, ornaments, flowers, and all the Christmas decor one would ever need. The smell of cinnamon and spruce filled the place.

She may have overdone it, but it was the baby’s first Christmas, their first Christmas being married, and their first Christmas on Dragonstone. So who cared. 

She found Jae fast asleep in Barry’s arms. He and Grey were looking over several screens, doing a lot of things she tended to stay out of. She moved around them, kissing Jae’s forehead. “Has he given you any trouble?”

“Of course not. Been sleeping most of the time.”

“Thank you for keeping him for a little while. This one is giving me a run for my money.” She looked to Rhae, looking oh so innocent in her arms.

“That she is.” Barry laughed.

“I’ll go lay her in her swing in the kitchen and be right back for him.”

“I can grab him.” Jon smiled from the doorway, looking freshly showered and so beautiful it was unfair. Gods she was lucky. Her mouth watered at the sight of him, and she wondered if she’d ever stop drooling over him like a teenage girl.

She knew he was itching to get his hands on one baby or the other. It’d been his first day away from them in the seven weeks since they’d been born, and he’d only called or texted or FaceTimed her every five minutes asking about them. Barry handed Jae over to him and Jon kissed his little cheek. “Hi buddy. Daddy missed you today.” Jae just cuddled up against him and fell back asleep.

They said goodnight to Barry and Grey and moved into the kitchen. It was getting late, so they agreed on leftovers from the night before. Jon had made some sort of pasta and like everything else he cooked, it was amazing, so she was more than okay with leftovers.

They settled the twins in their swings while they ate. Rhae of course fussed a little. Dany would probably think there was something wrong with her if she hadn’t, but eventually she calmed again and went back to sleep.

Jon poured her a glass of wine, likely knowing she needed it. She was quite exhausted, but she wouldn’t give up her babes for anything, not even a good nights sleep. She at least got to nap with them a couple times throughout the day. She learned as long as they were close together, they’d sleep longer.

Once they were finished eating, Dany rinsed the dishes while Jon talked to the babies, and although they both seemed to care less about whatever he was saying, the happiness on Jon’s face when he was with them warmed the hell out of her once frozen heart.

“I can bathe Jae and get him ready for bed if you want to deal with that one.” She nodded to Rhae, smirking.

“Oh that’s fine with me.” Jon spoke in his baby voice, more to Rhae than to her. “She’s Daddy’s little angel.” He kissed her cheek, causing her to frown, even in her sleep. Dany chuckled and lifted Jae from his swing. “Daddy’s little dragon.” She added, waltzing off with Jae.

She hated being apart from either of them for any amount of time, so she nuzzled him close, peppering him with kisses, missing him from just the hour or so she was away from him while soothing Rhae. “Mama missed her little man, yes she did.” She cooed. He was awake and looked up at her, his little grey eyes twinkling.

Jon was not behind them, so he was probably going to wander around with Rhae. She loved to be held and walked around. Good thing they had plenty of space to do that in. He loved taking her to the grand hall with the biggest tree and the most decorations. She was happy to have found someone who loved Christmas as much as she did.

She got Jae up into the bathroom, the room still smelling of all her soaps and bubbles. She laid him gently into his little baby tub after filling it with warm water. His face quickly scrunched up before he started to cry. This was one of the few times he cried. Bath time, and when he was hungry.

“I know buddy, we’ll be quick.” She pouted down at him. It broke her heart to see him upset.

Once the dramatics were done and Jae was bundled up in his own warm jammies and swaddled in his little wolf blanket, she made her way back downstairs to the kitchen to make bottles. Jon was no where to be found, so she went on a search for him, two bottles and one baby boy in tote.

He wasn’t in the great hall, nor his office, or with Barry. She kept making her rounds and finally found him in their bedroom with Rhae asleep on his chest in bed. She must’ve just missed him. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, running her fingers through his hair. “Baby” She whispered, and his eyes quickly fluttered open.

He jumped a little, hands going tight around Rhae. She could relate, anytime she fell asleep with one of them on her chest she’d worry that she’d drop them. She felt bad, she knew he was tired. “Want me to take her?”

“No, it’s alright, I’m coming.” He answered, rubbing his eyes. He slowly maneuvered out of bed, keeping Rhae asleep. It didn’t matter, she needed to eat anyway.

They got the babes fed, burped, and back to sleep together in Jae’s room this time. They switched back and forth every few days. They moved to their bathroom for their nightly routine, Jon moving around like a zombie. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” He asked while brushing his teeth.

Tomorrow was her company’s annual Christmas party, but it was to be even bigger than usual this year to celebrate their success with the magazine, and everything else. “Not really. I just wish you could come.”

“I know, me too love. But I’m glad you’ll be able to be back in your element for one night.”

“I feel like now my element is being here with you and the babies, being a mom. A wife.” She grinned.

“It’s alright to have more than one element.” He sat his toothbrush back in the holder and moved to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. “You’re more than just my wife. Or the twins’ mom.”

“I know. It’s just going to take some time to feel okay being away from them for long periods of time several days in a row.”

“It will be alright.” He rubbed her back.

Dany nodded, running her hands down his now bare abs. “Let’s go to bed.” She smirked. She’d wear him out just a little bit more before letting him have his sleep. She just couldn’t get enough of him.

The next morning came sooner than she would have liked. She needed to be at the venue to make sure everything was in place, and then she’d be getting ready at Missandei’s so that she wouldn’t have to get all the way back to Dragonstone, and then all the way back in for the event.

She woke to a baby crying on the monitor, their usual alarm clock these days. She groaned and trudged out of bed, Jon moving slowly behind her. Which ever baby had started the cry fest, likely Rhae, had suckered the other into joining in, and that would be a two-person job.

She helped Jon get them up and around, fed, changed, and content before taking off. She made sure to kiss all three of them nearly a hundred times before leaving. Jon wished her good luck with his sleep tousled hair and his tired grin.

She had every intention of rushing home as soon as she could sneak out that night to show him just how much she’d miss him.

Jorah was already out front waiting for her, and Barry walked with her to the car. Dickon would be filling in for Barry on the island for the night so that Barry could be with her.

About an hour later, they’d made it to the venue, a lavish hotel in the heart of Kings Landing. She chose it every year so her guests could get a room if they were too sauced to drive home. Everything was nearly perfect. She knew she could trust Missy and Margie to handle the event. There was fake snow and icicles everywhere, white Christmas trees with red accents. They, of course, had to have a red carpet that was also sprinkled with fake snow.

She and the girls went through a final checklist and let the caterers get started before they headed to Missy’s to start getting ready. Grey was working, so it was just the three of them and their glam team for the day.

It was nice to catch up with them and feel a little bit of her old normal, but she couldn’t help but miss the babies, and Jon of course, and wondered what they were doing. She texted back and forth with Jon amidst their girls talk. He sent her pictures of both babes, said they were being good, and another of Ghost lounging by the fireplace.

The more time that went by, the more nervous she felt. This would be her first event back out on a red carpet, back to being dressed like some kind of queen that ruled the world. She never felt this way before. But she was still self conscious about her body, and she just didn’t feel like her whole self without Jon by her side, which wasn’t like her either.

Her hair and makeup were finally done after what felt like a lifetime. Mel led her into what used to be her closet but was now Missy’s. All three of their dresses were hung, pressed and ready to go.

She stripped down to nothing, knowing her dress of choice would reveal any undergarments in a split second. Mel held her dress out for her as she stepped into it. It was red silk. She felt it was necessary to step back out in her signature color. Plus it was festive.

Mel helped her into it, ensuring it didn’t mess up her hair or makeup. The dress hugged her like a glove, but wasn’t _too_ tight, which she was relieved to feel. Boob tape was added as needed, making sure the deep V of her dress didn’t show _all_ the goods. Between that and the slit up her thigh she was probably pushing it, but she wanted to feel sexy again, like more than just a mom or a wife. She was the gods damned _Dragon Queen_ for seven’s sake.

Mel left her to fidget alone for a minute before the girls would be barging in to put on their dresses too. She took a deep breath, smoothing her hands over her dress, pushing and pulling it into place. It was perfect, exactly as she imagined it, she had to admit.

Missy was first to enter, stopping in her tracks. “Damn.” She teased. “Did Jon see this dress?”

“No.”

“And why the hells not? He’s gonna lose it.” She laughed. “You look fucking hot.”

Dany laughed and blushed. “Thank you. I was hoping to give him his own private viewing after the event.” She smirked.

“I should have known.” She playfully shook her head. “But you know he’s gonna see it online first.”

“Jon doesn’t do social media. And Rhae will keep him plenty busy in my stead.” They both laughed.

They finished getting ready, Marg eventually joining them, her hair always seeming to take the longest. She wore a dark green velvety short dress, and Missy went with her signature grey color. She could probably pull off any color, Dany thought to herself.

“Is Sansa not coming?” She asked, wondering where Marg’s current other half was.

“I wouldn’t know, she isn’t speaking to me.” Marg rolled her eyes. “She went through my phone and saw a text from Robb. It was stupid and I didn’t even respond.” She shrugged.

“Well maybe she’s more upset with Robb than she is with you.” Missy said.

“Or maybe she’s just upset you didn’t tell her about it. If Val was texting Jon again I would probably want to know.”

“I suppose. But at least give me a chance to apologize or explain myself. She just runs off like a child.”

“Well...she is young.”

Marg shrugged again, brushing it off. Dany was sure they’d work it out, but she knew they were bound to have their first real fight eventually. The honeymoon phase was getting old.

After what felt like ages, they were finally ready to go.

Jorah and Barry picked them up from the garage exit and took off once they were settled. Just as soon as they pulled out of the garage her phone vibrated in her clutch, and her screen told her it was a FaceTime call with Jon. “Shit.” She whispered, declining it and calling him instead.

“Rude.” He answered, she could hear the playfulness in his voice.

“I’m sorry love, I don’t want you to see my dress.”

“I need to see.” She could hear the playful grin in his voice.

“You’ll see tonight.”

“Oh I better.” He teased, and it was quiet in the background.

“How are my little dragons?”

“Sleeping as usual.”

Dany chuckled. “I wish I was asleep right about now.”

“There will be no sleep for you tonight.”

“That is also acceptable.” She grinned. “We’re almost to the event, I’ll text you once we get settled.”

“Alright, have fun love, be safe.”

“I will, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She hung up. She wished more than anything that he could have came. But Lyanna had a last minute trip North and all of their other reliable sitters happened to be her lady dates for the night. It’d be okay, there’d be plenty more events for him to join her in.

As they pulled up, the venue was already packed. Even more so than she expected. She could hear all the hustle and bustle just from her seat in the car, all the cameras flashing.

“Ready?” Missy asked.

Dany nodded and Missy opened the door, stepping out first, then Marg, and then Dany. They all walked together one behind another. There were crowds of people on both sides of the entryway, everyone splitting to let them through. Once they made it to the red carpet, she spotted all the different media outlets doing interviews.

She was quickly grabbed by one of her favorites from a popular reality tv station. “Daenerys Targaryen alive in the flesh.” He beamed at her. “Here I am.” She laughed as he spun her around. “Here you are indeed darling, look at this dress! Is it safe to assume you designed this?”

“Yes it is.”

“It’s wonderful. So tonight is your first night out since having the little ones, how’s that going?”

“Oh it’s amazing! Exhausting, but amazing.” She giggled.

“And where’s that hot husband of yours tonight?”

“Home, with the babies.” She pouted.

“Oh darn. I was hoping to get a look at him.” He teased. “Are you excited for tonight?”

“I am! I love Christmas, so this is always my favorite event.”

They finished off talking about new things happening within her company and upcoming shows before she moved on to the next interviewer. Each one was more of the same, but she didn’t mind. She posed on the red carpet, the flashes bouncing off her skin.

She finally made it to the last interviewer, which she was thankful for. She was ready for a drink. But as she started answering the woman’s second or third question, she felt a warmth behind her, a hand at her waist. She was overwhelmed with a familiar smell of cologne.

“Alone tonight Miss Targaryen?” The deep burr filled her ears.

Goosebumps rose over her skin almost instantly. She would know that smell anywhere. That voice. The corner of her mouth turned up as she turned to face the man, smiling uncontrollably. He was almost like a ghost from her past. His beard perfectly trimmed, his hair cut short, much shorter than it was when she last saw him. Black on black tux fit to him as if it was made just for him. And it was, if she remembered correctly.

“Unfortunately so.” She spoke softly. “Excuse me, sorry!” She turned back to the interviewer, and let herself be whisked away by this god-like man. “It’s Mrs. now, you know” She smirked and grabbed a glass of champagne as they passed a waiter entering the venue, his body never straying far from hers.

They were pushed close together once inside, the room filled likely to capacity by then. “Yes well, I don’t see your husband here.” He grinned. She sipped her glass, her eyes glancing up into his, narrowing in curiosity. She could get lost in those eyes, just like she had many, many times before.

“It should be a fucking sin for you to be wearing that dress.” He leaned over and spoke in her ear, his voice mesmerizing her, his free hand going back to her waist, his thumb rubbing over the bare skin of her side.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh that’s an understatement Daenerys.”

Her skin prickled at the sound of her name on his lips. “I’m hoping my husband will like it, too.” She smirked.

“He’s a fucking bloke if he doesn’t.” He smiled, sipping his drink. He swallowed and licked his lips, sitting his glass on a nearby table. “Dance with me.” He took her hand. It wasn’t a question. He led her to the dance floor, others around them dancing along to slow Christmas tunes.

She wrapped her arm around his neck, their bodies impossibly close, his hand in hers, the other at the small of her back. Warmth radiated off of him, the smell of his cologne and aftershave filled her senses. The stubble of his beard brushed her cheek. She could feel eyes on them as they swayed.

One song ended and they danced to another, and then another. She couldn’t bring herself to let him go. But eventually it was time for her speech. “I’ll find you.” She whispered in his ear, and pressed her lips softly to his neck before reluctantly releasing her hold on him, and he smirked back at her, letting her go.

She went to the front of the room with her girls by her side where a fake Santa stood along with the band that was playing. She said her usual thanks, happy holidays, etcetera. An extra thanks to the woman running things in her stead. She was rushing, she couldn’t deny that. She had to find _him_.

But she’d lost sight of him in the crowd. Everyone clapped, she smiled and waved and waltzed off stage, grabbing another glass of champagne as she went. She weaved through all the people, greeting and socializing as she went, eyes always searching for him. She knew he was still there, somewhere. They were connected, they always had been. She could _feel_ him near her, watching her.

And finally, after what seemed like hours of roaming and boring business chatter, there he was, leaned against a door frame in the corner of the room, smirking. She made her way to him, unable to help the smile that spread over her face. “Found you.” She said, moving back into his space.

“Look up.” He grinned, his arms going back around her, as if it was natural for them. She looked up to see the traditional Christmas decoration that was mistletoe. Before she could look back at him, his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. Their lips fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. She’d forgotten how he completed her.

“Want to get out of here?” He said, parting from her. She nodded, unable to form words, and he grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses, and then backed out of the door way, pulling her along with him. It led to a long hallway with a flight of stairs at the end. They went up one flight, and then another, and then another, her fingers entwined with his.

“I have a suite on the third floor.” He spoke over his shoulder.

_Of course he did_.

She knew this was wrong, but she had to have him.

They quickly scaled the long hallway of the third floor before they were at the door to his suite. He swiped a key card, the door clicked, they entered. Her heart was racing. He held the door open for her, and she entered, but not after scanning the hall, ensuring no one saw them.

He removed his suit jacket, draping it over a chair, unbuttoning the top button or two of his shirt. He moved to pop open the bottle of champagne, and she slipped out of her heels, watching him pour, his eyes flitting between her and the glasses. Her dress swept over the floor as she moved back to him.

He held a glass out to her, the chill on her fingertips soothing her a tiny bit, her body seemingly on fire.

“To us.” He held his glass to toast.

“To us.” She smirked, and sipped the bubbly substance.

He sat his glass down, moving back to her, hands at her sides. He was close enough she could feel the heat of his breath on her lips, smell the champagne. “Excuse me for being so curt, but all I’ve been able to think about since I saw you was tearing this dress off of you.”

She chuckled a little, sitting her glass aside and moving her hands to his biceps. She felt safe in his arms, despite the circumstances. “As nice as that sounds, I will have to make an appearance back downstairs. But I think you’ll enjoy slipping it off of me carefully just as much.”

“I would.”

“Do your worst then.”

He claimed her then, his mouth on hers as if he’d been starving for her. Just as she had for him. His hands were everywhere, gently caressing her breasts, her hips, her arse, down to her exposed thigh, hiking it up over his. A sound emanated from him, almost like a growl as he tore himself away, moving to circle her. As if she was his prey.

He was behind her again, hands wrapping around her front, moving back up her body. “There is no one in the world more beautiful than you, do you know that?” He spoke softly in her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine. His hands moved up her arms until they were at her shoulders, and he slowly slid each strap off of her, leaving her top half bare, the dress pooling at her hips.

His mouth was back on her then, going from softly nipping at her shoulders, her collarbone, to licking and sucking at her neck, holding her in place. A moan instinctually slipped from her lips and she wound her hand around into his hair.

She felt his fingers at her zipper at the back of her dress, and then his thumbs under the seam, moving to her hips, her dress dropping to the floor. Remembering her decision to forgo any undergarments, she was now naked. She could hear his breath hitch, another groan. “Fuck Daenerys.” He kissed her neck again.

His hands moved expertly to grab at her breasts, the other cupping her sex. She was dripping wet, she knew. He nudged her then, moving them as he continued to ravish her with his hands and mouth, and before she knew it, she was dropping onto her hands and knees on the plush comforter of his bed.

She looked back to see him biting his lip, his eyes glued to her cunt as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. He moved closer to her, his fingers sliding up her folds, testing her. She panted, already wanting him so badly.

By the tension and longing between them, she expected him to whip his cock out and fuck her with abandon, but what she got instead, was the warm slipperiness of his tongue, first running up and down her slit, and then darting inside her. She cried out, her head dropping to the mattress.

He held on tight to her thighs, keeping her still. She held on as long as she could, but when he added two fingers to his ministrations, circling his sinful tongue around her clit, she was done for, falling over the edge, shouting out.

He continued to lick and suck at her folds through the aftershocks of her orgasm before she finally squeezed her thighs together, a silent beg for mercy.

He stood back up, and she looked back at him once more, wiping his hand over his beard, a smug smirk still on his face. “I had to taste you.”

Dany smirked and shook her head, still breathing uneven, trying to recover for what she knew was to come. But he seemed in no hurry, so she pushed her arse back against him. She could feel his bulge through his pants, begging to be set free.

“Impatient, are we?” He said, his hand smoothing up and down her back, intentionally rubbing against her.

She whined, pushing back again, but he stepped back. She was relieved to see he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His cock sprung free and he took himself in hand, stroking. She could see the cum weeping from the tip.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was deeper, sultry. She nodded. He moved closer, dragging the heavy weight of his cock up and down her nether lips, teasing at her entrance. “Gods” she moaned, and he continued. “Tell me what you want Daenerys.”

“I want you.”

“You have me.” He smirked.

“I want you to fuck me. Please.” He knew her, knew what she liked, what she wanted. He was in control, she knew that. She wasn’t getting her way without acknowledging it.

His body was back over hers then, he spoke gruffly in her ear. “What would your husband think, hm? What would he think about his pretty wife begging for my cock?”

Dany had the inkling to smirk, but she wouldn’t. “He isn’t here.”

He smirked for her instead. “Very well.” And before she had a moment to prepare, he was slipping inside her with ease. She gasped, always loving being filled by him. He pushed as deep as he could go before moving back on his haunches, gaining a better angle.

Her hands clenched the sheets as he drove into her with fervor, not taking his time. They didn’t _have_ time. His cock kissed her womb with every thrust, his sack slapped against her clit, his pelvis pushing into her arse. He gripped each cheek, pulling her down onto him, sure to leave marks.

The room filled with sounds of their coupling, her moans, his grunts, their labored breathing. “Oh gods, yes!” She moved her body with his, pushing back on him as much as he was pushing into her. She could feel herself ready to come again, she only hoped he was there with her.

“Fuck.” She breathed out, and he reached around then, rubbing her clit as fast as he could, and that was all it took. Her second climax crashed over her like cold water, and she wanted to drown in it, in him.

He wasn’t far behind her, moaning loudly and pulling out and she could feel streams of his warm seed drip onto her arse as he stroked himself. Better safe than sorry, she figured.

She dropped to the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. After cleaning her up, he fell onto the bed next to her, kissing her gently. She curled up against him, her head on his chest and just breathed him in for a moment. Pretended they could just stay like this forever.

But after a while, she snapped back to reality and she knew she had to end it. “I have to go.” She whispered, her fingers tracing up his abdomen.

“I know.” He said, doing the same over her back. She sat up to face him, unashamed of her nakedness. “Will I see you again?” He asked.

“You will.” She smiled.

She climbed out of bed then and slipped back into her dress. The tape had stuck to the dress instead of her, thankfully, and there was a little adhesive left to keep things well enough in their place. She righted the rest of herself, hair and makeup in the attached bathroom and when she emerged, he was still sprawled out on the bed.

She eyed him appreciatively. She needed this.

She sipped her champagne once more, slipped her heels on, and turned to go. “Goodbye.” She smirked.

“Goodbye gorgeous.”

Hours later, her SUV pulled up in front of her home on Dragonstone. She was exhausted, sweaty, and a little tipsy too. She’d been as engaged with her guests as she could, trying to push her visions of that beautiful man out of sight. She danced with her girls and drank with her guys and finally, the night was over.

It was nearing 3AM, so she was as quiet as possible heading inside. She didn’t want to wake Jon, or either of the babes. Barry was right behind her, locking things as they went, Jorah had dropped them at the front door.

“Goodnight Barry.” She smiled at him as she reached the bottom step before heading upstairs.

“Goodnight Daenerys.” He smiled back.

All was quiet in the house, and she hoped to keep it that way. As tired as she was, she needed a shower. So she tiptoed to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom, but had it’s own entrance as well. She turned the lights on low and began stripping out of her dress and all the little odds and ends that’d been put on her.

She turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the heat relax her, shut her body down. She probably could have fallen asleep, even standing up. That were, if it weren’t for the strong arms wrapping around her from behind, startling her.

“Gods! I didn’t even hear you come in here!” She swatted at his arms, pulling him closer at the same time. He kissed her neck, chuckling, his cologne once more drowning her senses.

“All alone tonight in the shower Miss Targaryen?” He teased.

She smiled, shaking her head, turning to face him. Her arms went around his neck, she pecked his lips. “That’s Mrs. to you Sir.”

“Oh, forgive me. However could I forget.” He kissed her again.

“Thank you for coming tonight. I was quite...surprised.”

“Were you?” He grinned. “Did you like my alter ego?”

“He was quite ravishing, but I think I prefer the likes of my husband instead.” She giggled.

“Noted.” He smiled. “You looked beautiful. That dress is probably my new favorite.”

“Thank you. I made it with you in mind. But I’m afraid your alter ego got to enjoy it instead.” She teased.

“Well I get you naked in the shower, so he can fuck off.” They laughed.

“Where are the children?”

“Asleep, in their beds. Sansa contacted me last minute. Said she wasn’t going, she and Marg had a fight. Said she would watch them so I could go surprise you.”

“That was nice of her. I’m worried about Marg, she left the party early and I’m not sure who with.”

“She’s here as well, she left with me.” He smirked, “I think they made up.”

“Well, I suppose it was a good party then. Rather scandalous of us, but good.” She grinned.

“That it was.” He kissed her again. And despite how sleepy she was, she let the _real_ Jon Stark ravish her again. And again.

**One Week Later**

Christmas had always been Dany’s favorite holiday. She loved waking up early on Christmas to open presents with her family, spending the day watching Christmas movies and sitting in the kitchen with her mother while she cooked, sitting around the table with all their loved ones having a big meal.

Once they were gone, it was never the same. She did her best to get in the Christmas spirit, but it was hard. Now, she had Jon, and their babies, and his family, and her friends, and she looked forward to making new traditions, while also embracing the old ones.

She couldn’t wait for the twins to be a little bit older, to be able to know what Christmas was and enjoy it. But she’d cherish these days when they were little, too. Instead of waking to excited children, for now they’d wake to crying babies.

She and Jon both got up and raced to the children, hoping they would make it to them before they could wake anyone else. Arya, Gendry, and Robb had flown in a couple nights before, and they were all staying in the castle. Lyanna and Davos had also opted to spend the night, so that they could all wake up together.

Another room was made up for Missy and Grey, of course, and Sansa and Margaery, who had in fact made up. Dany worried that it might be awkward for them with Robb there, but so far everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Robb had apparently apologized for his drunken texts to Margaery and had vowed to leave her alone.

They’d all stayed up late the night before, drinking spiked cider and eggnog and playing board games. Dany played all the guys at poker, and won.

It was almost 7AM, and they were thankful the twins had at least let them sleep that much. The older they got, the better they were sleeping through the night. But they were both alarmed once they stepped into Rhae’s room, only hearing one cry, only seeing one baby.

Dany quickly scooped up Jae, soothing him and he quickly calmed as soon as he realized he was being held. “Where in the hells is Rhae?” She looked to Jon. “I don’t know, I’m sure one someone has her, you know we’re all being watched 24/7, we would have been alerted if someone took her. I’m sure she’s fine love.”

About that time, Arya walked into the room. “Looking for this?” She smiled down at her niece. Dany definitely expected her to take more of a liking to Jae, but she had become fast friends with Rhae, the fiery little dragon. The babe was unusually calm with her “Auntie Arya” as well. “Heard her crying about an hour ago, wanted to grab her before she could wake the little guy.”

“Thank you.” Dany and Jon both sighed in relief.

“I’ve already fed her. Was coming to grab him if you two want to sleep a little longer?”

“Who’d have thought _you’d_ be good with kids?” Jon teased.

“I hate kids. But these are my little wolves. Part of our pack.” She smiled, handing Rhae off to Jon and taking Jae from Dany.

Jon chuffed and shook his head. “This one’s a dragon like her mother.” He bounced Rhae in his arms. “We’re already up anyway, and I’m sure mom is already at it in the kitchen.”

“She sure is.”

They all made their way downstairs, she and Jon in matching Christmas pajama’s they’d had on the night before, and the twins also in matching sleepers with Santa on their behinds.

They seemed to be the last ones to wake, with the exception of Robb. Lyanna was in fact already cooking Christmas dinner, Davos at her side. They’d opted for a different kind of meal, having already had traditional food at thanksgiving, Davos recommended seafood, and they’d all agreed.

They’d catered in breakfast, Dorreah had dropped it off the night before. It was mostly pastries. Donuts, bagels, cinnamon rolls. Something quick and easy so they didn’t have to cook another extravagant meal for so many people. Since there were no small children running around demanding they do gifts first, _yet_ , they all agreed on eating first.

They gathered around a table in one of the less formal dining rooms. Dany and Missy had spent hours preparing the formal dining room for their dinner later. Rhae was quickly stolen from Jon by her Aunt Missy, and Jon moved to turn some Christmas music on in the background while Dany went to grab everyone drinks.

When she came back, she stood there for a moment, just taking it all in. It was more than she ever could have dreamed of having. She was surrounded by people that loved her, loved her children. And she had Jon to thank for that. She eyed him, patiently waiting for her to come sit next to him, and he smiled lovingly up at her.

She moved to sit in the empty chair at his side, leaning into him, kissing his temple. “I love you.” She spoke softly in his ear, resting her forehead against his head. He turned so that their foreheads were touching. “And I love you” he smiled, kissing her gently.

“You’ve given me such a beautiful life.”

“It’s not just me Dany. It’s _our_ life. You’ve given me more than I ever could have dreamed of.” He smiled, eyeing their babes across the table in their loved ones’ arms.

She nodded, kissing him once more, not wanting to get too emotional in front of their entire family.

“I would like to take the babes to visit your family today. If that’s alright with you?”

Well...so much for no emotions.

Tears welled in Dany’s eyes, and she nodded. “I would love that.” Jon smiled and cupped her cheek, ready to catch any tear that might’ve fallen. Gods how did she find someone so perfect?

Once everyone had finished eating and had woken up a bit, they moved to a large family room, the one with the biggest tree. Everyone had dumped their gifts there, and it looked as if Saint Nick himself had dropped his entire bag off there. It took what felt like an hour just to hand them all out to their receivers, but they tackled it.

Everyone sat around the room, the fireplace lit, Christmas music still playing, and they took turns one by one opening their gifts. The babes were now in the arms of Lyanna and Davos, and she knew they wouldn’t be giving them up any time soon.

They went from youngest to oldest, she and Jon opening all the twins gifts. More things they didn’t need. They’d all gifted each other clothes, jewelry, money, she and Jon had gifted Lyanna a new car, one easier to maneuver the babies in and out of, considering she’d eventually have them on the weekdays while they worked.

When it was all said and done, everyone seemed happy with their gifts, and they all sat around and continued to mingle and fiddle with their new things. She sat between Jon’s legs, laid back against him lazily, rubbing his thighs. “So...I know we said no gifts...” He started.

“Jon Stark!” She turned on him, glaring at him.

He chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

“We promised!”

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t help myself. In my defense, this could actually be for _us_. Something for the children when they’re older?” He tried covering his arse.

“What is it?”

He nudged her, moving to stand. “Come love.” He held his hand out to her. She took it and followed, eyeing Lyanna so she knew to watch the children.

Jon led her through several stairways and winding hallways until they were finally at his office. He was getting better and better at navigating the castle.

“Alright, it’s nothing fancy. But what do you get the girl who has everything?” He smirked, moving behind his desk, reaching into the long drawer to pull out a long tube. “So I wracked my brain trying to think of something, anything to get you. And then it hit me, something you said to me a while ago.” She could hear the excitement building in his voice.

He pulled out the blueprints and spread them out on his desk. “I’ve researched until I can’t anymore to find the best design, the best layout, all the things we will need. I found the perfect space on the property. So this...” he waived his hand over the sheets. “These are the plans for your... _our_...new horse stable. This way you can have your horses here like you wanted.”

She could no longer hold back her tears, and just let them do their thing and escape her eyes.

“Shit love.” He exclaimed, moving to embrace her. “Do you hate it? Did I overstep?”

She was shaking her head before he could finish. “No, no. You did not. It’s perfect.”

“Alright.” He said, still wondering why she was crying. You’d think he’d be used to this by now. Her weird emotions.

“You remembered that from all that time ago?”

“I mean, it was really not that long ago.” He chuckled. He was right, they hadn’t been together all that long, even when it felt like ages. Dany giggled and held him and kissed him, hoping he understood how thankful she was for him, how much she appreciated his attentiveness. “So, I have a confession…”

“Dany...” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, this could also be something for _us_ , and the children...” She smiled, mocking him. Jon snorted and shook his head. “What did you get me?”

“A boat. Like the one from our babymoon. I want to be able to go out on the sea like we did then. Take the children. When the waters are calm of course.”

“How in the hells did you hide a boat from me?” He smiled.

“It’s not here lol I’m not that dumb. You northerners are suspicious of everything.”

“I did notice a rather large withdraw out of our accounts.” He smirked. Dany laughed and shook her head. “And you didn’t say anything?” She shoved his shoulder playfully. “No. Hells I don’t care what you spend your money on.”

“ _Our_ money.”

“Yes, yours, mine, ours. Spend it all, who cares.” He teased. “As long as I have you, I’m good.”

“Aye, same.” She poked at him.

They managed to sneak back downstairs and rejoin the family. They helped out in the kitchen as much as they could, but Lyanna kept shooing them away. Their children were still being passed around to all the family members. They stuck a post it on the fridge to keep track of their feedings after getting tired of repeating themselves.

At some point they took a break to run up and get ready for the day, opting for matching “ugly” Christmas sweaters Dany had made for them. Her was red and white with a Dragons logo on it, and his blue and white with the Wolves logo on it. He chuckled, thinking back to her wolves sweatshirt from the Christmas before in Winterfell.

They took advantage of the little time they had to themselves. No family, no friends, and no babies and just held each other, stole little kisses, Jon picking her up just to toss her on the bed and hold her down, nuzzling her with his beard causing her to giggle uncontrollably. For a moment it felt as if it was just the two of them.

It may be hectic now and then, but she wouldn’t trade their life for any other life in the world.

They were interrupted by a cloud of white fur strolling through their bedroom door. He’d missed out on all the action, tending to stick to Barry’s side most of the time now. Dany couldn’t blame him, the family could be a bit much. He did at least join in on the present opening, getting to open his own stocking full of toys and treats. And of course hid under the table at breakfast catching crumbs. 

But Dany was bursting at the seems at his latest endeavor. Jon eyed her suspiciously. “What did you do to him?” He asked, and Dany couldn’t stop laughing. “Look at him, he loves it!” She pointed to Ghost. “If that’s what you call love, I’m a little afraid of your view of our relationship.” He chuckled. Ghost was more than unenthused over Dany’s antics.

He tilted his head, the little ball at the top of the Santa hat that was attached to his head flopping to the side. Dany moved to her knees next to him, still laughing as she ruffled his fur. “I’m sorry boy, do you hate it?”

The look he gave her said nothing but YES.

She continued to laugh as she maneuvered it off of him. “Poor baby.” She patted his head. Jon was still shaking his head across the room, smirking at the sight. “You spoil him. Turned him into an average lap dog.”

Dany gasped in feign shock. “I would never. He’s still the big bad wolf, aren’t you buddy?” She scratched at his ears. Ghost licked her nose and wagged his tail, seemingly over his disappointment in her.

“Traitor.” Jon rolled his eyes. “Let’s go see your family before it starts to get dark.” He held his hand out for Dany, helping her up off the floor. They made their way back downstairs and whisked the twins away from Sansa and Marg, heading out to the mausoleum.

They’d only taken the babes out there once, Dany wanted her family to meet them. She knew it was weird, but she just _felt_ them there.

She’d had the space decorated for Christmas as well, and instead of her mothers favorite roses, she had red poinsettias littered across the room, along with lights, and a tree. Jon was more than supportive, always comforting her and making sure it wasn’t too much. She loved him even more for that.

They stayed as long as she needed and headed back up to the Castle just in time for dinner. They helped Lyanna and Davos carry all the food to the table, Dany going around filling everyone’s glasses with their drink of choice.

The twins had went down for a perfectly timed nap in their swings right behind Jon and Dany’s chairs.

Everyone gathered around the table and ate, drank, shared stories and laughed. It was perfect.

After dinner, they moved back to the den for more games, while Dany’s favorite Christmas movie played in the background, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Jon teased her for always loving children’s movies. She’d finally managed to steal one of her babes back from their greedy family members.

Rhae was fast asleep on her chest, her little breaths warm against her skin. Dany rubbed up and down her back, peppering little kisses on her head. She could feel Jon watching her, he always watched her with them. Not out of worry, but seemingly out of amazement. She knew this because she felt the same watching him with their babes.

“Mama loves you little dragon.” She whispered to Rhaelya. “You’re quite the handful, but I wouldn’t have you any other way, you know that?” The little one didn’t even flinch, she couldn’t have cared less. “Mama will need a tough little girl to run Dracarys one day. Will that be you, hmm?” She smiled. She’d love that, but if Rhae wanted nothing to do with their companies, she wouldn’t care. She only wanted them to be happy.

Jon had stolen Jae away from Grey, it wasn’t as if he didn’t get plenty of time with him anyway, and made his way to sit next to her on one of the couches, the fire lit, the tree still glowing with lights in the corner. She draped her legs over his lap, lacing her fingers with his, their free hands that weren’t nuzzling warm sleepy babies.

“You were right.” He said to her, his eyes sinking into hers.

“About what?”

“This is quite a beautiful life.” He smiled, his emotions written clear on his face.

Dany smiled and squeezed his hand, nodding in agreement.

**One More Week Later**

It was nearing midnight, and all of their friends and family surrounded them in the castle. Jon’s family from Winterfell had opted to stay the week to celebrate New Years with them.

They were all dressed to the nines in a true black tie affair, even baby Jae had a little suit on, and Rhae a little black sparkly dress.

Dany had opted for the usual little black dress. Thin straps, black heels, a red lip and her hair down in silver curls. She probably had a little more boob out than what she should with their family there, but who cared.

Jon donned his usual black on black. And gods damn was he a gift from the fucking gods. She’d definitely be tearing it off of him later.

Despite it being late December, it wasn’t too chilly outside, so they all stood out in the gardens, outdoor heaters in every corner, and a fire pit lit in the center. They were waiting for the fireworks display the town put on every year.

Champagne was passed around the room most of the night, along with finger foods Dorreah had whipped up. She’d shown up surprisingly, but unsurprisingly, with Daario. Dany worried about him being there at first, but he seemed to be on his best behavior, even told her how beautiful her children were and mingled with Jon as if they were best friends.

She and Jon reminisced on their first New Years together, also on Dragonstone, with just Missy and Grey. She hoped this would be their new tradition, hosting all their loved ones to ring in a new year.

The closer it got to midnight, the more anxious Jon seemed to get, and she wondered what that was all about.

Unable to let it go, she moved into him, speaking low enough only they could hear. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. The uh…the fireworks just…just mess with me a little.”

Her eyes went wide. She had never even thought about that. “Jon I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me? Last year you-“

“I know. I’m sorry. It was just our first New Years together and I wanted it to be perfect. You’re quite the distraction.” He had a small smile.

“Am I not now?” She teased.

“Oh you are, especially in that dress.” He pinched her arse. “But everyone is here and I’m just nervous. I’ll be alright. I promise.”

Dany nodded, keeping close to him, leaning up on her toes to kiss him gently. Both babes in between them, Jae in her arms and Rhae in his. “I’m glad you said something. I may have kissed someone else at midnight.” She teased, kissing sweet little Jae’s cheek, leaving red lips on his face.

Jon chuckled and shook is head. “Is that so? Cause I might have a new woman in my life too.” He eyed Rhae.

“Yes, well. She is quite cute.”

“She is. Gets it from her mother.”

“Hmmm alright Stark.” She smirked, kissing Rhae and then Jon.

She stayed right by his side, holding onto him with her free arm. Thank goodness Jae was still a tiny babe, because lugging him around all night would have been a chore otherwise. She’d kept her champagne to a limit of two glasses. One earlier, and one at midnight. Not that she’d get sloshed on a little champagne.

Finally the crowd started counting down.

“Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!”

She moved impossibly close to Jon, covering one of his ears with her free hand, pressing her lips to his. Her world spun and for a moment it was just them, in their own space, promising another year together. Their babes still between them. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I’m here. I’m with you.” She told him, and he nodded. The fireworks still going off around them. He was focusing on his breathing, she could tell. “Do you want to go inside?”

“No, I’m alright.” He answered, taking one last deep breath and then kissing her once more. “I’m alright. As long as I have you, and them, I’m alright.” He smiled. It was a little forced, but he was trying.

She smiled up at him, nodding. “You’ll always have us.” She kissed him again. “Happy New Year my love.”

“Happy New Year baby.” He pulled her close, but mindful of the little ones in their arms. “A lifetime to go.” He whispered in her ear. She turned and kissed his neck, her fingers in his hair. “I’ll accept nothing less.” She answered, pulling back to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d we think? I know this has gotten reeeaaal fluffy and smutty so I hope to bring back a little angst next chapter. I think we’ll have one more present chapter and then start to time jump a bit. If there’s anything you wanna see here, lemme know! 
> 
> I have two multi-chap ideas. One that’d probably end up being pretty long, and another that’d probably be about 10 chapters. BUT I keep being pulled to my one-shot and my fix-it fic, and a lot of you have been encouraging me to do this, so I’m kind of in a jumble right now haha BUT I will keep writing one way or another. 
> 
> Thank you all for the continued love for my fics ♥️ I hope you all had happy holidays and a wonderful new year!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...FINALLY have an update for you guys lol! I appreciate the hell out of you all for being so patient. My life has been utter chaos the last few months and I've been in the worst headspace. But I'm getting there. This chapter is probably going to be a little too angsty butttt I needed to shake these two up a little bit. Enjoy :) 
> 
> As always, Mistakes & Mood Board are on me! ♥️

It was a rare occasion to wake up before the babes. But it’d been a long night for all four of them, so he had a feeling they’d sleep past their normal 5 or 6 AM wake up call. But Jon was surprised to roll over only to see Dany’s side of the bed empty. He hadn’t heard the children wake, but maybe he slept through it. He felt bad at the thought.

But a look at the live feed to Rhae’s room on the app on his phone told him they were both still sound asleep. And then he knew exactly where his wife was.

He climbed out of bed, pulling black joggers on over his boxer briefs and pulling his hair up into a bun. It’d grown quite a bit since he’d cut it to surprise Dany at her event a little over a month ago. He padded off to their bathroom to brush his teeth and find a t-shirt, and made his way down to their in-home gym.

From the hall he could already hear her music and the sounds of her hitting the bag over and over. It’d been three weeks since the attack.

She had been walking to lunch with Daario of all people, he’d been in town since the new year working with her on their trade deal. Dickon was supposed to have been with them, but wasn’t, and to this day no one knows why.

Since her return after the babes, they’d seen more paparazzi than ever before. They were constantly being watched, constantly being followed, photographed. Dany had started getting weird calls and messages from someone begging to meet her. They didn’t think much of it, it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

That was until a man had followed her and Daario from her building, some crazed fan who they later confirmed was the same guy, and by her account he had started by cat calling her, and got violent after Daario had told him to fuck off. He’d grabbed her and threatened her. Thankfully Daario was there and had knocked the guy out. Jon knew all too well what that felt like. He certainly wasn’t Daario’s biggest fan, but he’d gotten better since he’d started dating Dorreah.

Dany was okay physically, but she was shaken up, rightfully so. He still remembered getting the call, almost ignoring it when he saw it was Daario calling, but then remembering Dany mentioning they were going to lunch together. He had taken her to the emergency room just in case. Jon had rushed there, feeling guilty for not being there, for once again not protecting her.

She was relieved to see him, and pulled him hard and tight against her, her hands fisted in his coat. “What the hell happened?” He’d asked Daario over her shoulder. He’d recounted the whole story, and Jon held Dany just a little bit tighter then. “Where the fuck was Dickon?”

Daario didn’t know, said he wasn’t around when they’d left, they were just going to grab takeout they’d already ordered for her team a couple blocks away, Dany didn’t feel it was necessary to wait for him or try and find him. Needless to say he was angry with her for being so careless.

He thanked the gods the children weren’t with her, she’d taken them to work with her here and there when she knew she was going to have a slow day and wouldn’t need to leave the building. They’d yet to take them anywhere public.

“Thank you...for keeping her safe.” He said to Daario over her shoulder, and Daario nodded to him. “I would never let anything happen to her.” He answered. Jon wanted to roll his eyes. He’d been the one to harm her in the past, he wanted to say. But he’d let bygones be bygones.

When they got home, Jon’s first instinct was to find Dickon and figure out where the hell he was and why he wasn’t with Dany. He found him in the security office with Barry, who looked just as pissed. Jon quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

“You better have a good fucking excuse as to why you weren’t with my wife today.”

Dickon’s eyes were wide as he began scrambling. “I...I went down to the security office in the building. I was called down for a suspicious scan into the back entrance. I went back up as quickly as I could but she was already gone. Missandei told me they ran to get lunch and I thought she’d be fine. I’m so sorry Jon.”

“Sorry? She could have been killed Dickon! It’s your job to protect her! If Barry or I aren’t there, we put our trust in you to keep her safe!”

“I...I know. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re right...it won’t. Because you’re fucking fired.” Jon snarled, dropping his hands and left the room. He was seething with anger and he knew he should have stayed away from Dany, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, but his emotions got the best of him.

He’d found her in their bathroom drawing a bath. “I fired Dickon.” He told her. Her eyes met his quickly. “You shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t his fault.” She spoke quietly, dejected. The twins weren’t home yet, they were still with his mother. “It’s his job to protect you Daenerys. To stay with you at all times.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t have left without him. I figured I’d be okay with Daario there. And I was, I _am_ okay.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have left without him. So why did you?” He asked, trying not to raise his voice at her.

Her eyes narrowed, the dragon in her looking to burn him alive. “I said I’m okay.”

“You got lucky. What if he had a weapon? What if Daario didn’t get him away from you in time?”

“ _What if_ doesn’t matter Jon. What matters is that I’m alright. It was a mistake.” She said, stripping out of her clothes and getting into the bath.

“How could you be so careless with your life Daenerys?”

She scoffed then, shaking her head. “If you’re done chastising me like a child, I’d like to take my bath now. Alone.”

Jon ran his fingers through his hair again, rolling his eyes, shaking his head. She was the one who put herself in this position, but he was the jerk for pointing it out? He was frustrated and she was dismissing him. So he gave her what she wanted.

He’d let his mother in when she arrived and she helped him get the twins settled before leaving. Dany came down from her bath and they silently bathed them, fed them, and laid them down together without saying a word to one another. Jon ended up sleeping on the couch to give her space.

In the weeks since then, they’d still barely spoken. Dany’s anxiety was at an all-time high, at least in the time since he knew her. She was routinely taking all her meds. She wasn’t sleeping much, and when she did she’d have nightmares. She’d had at least two panic attacks that he was aware of. She was scared to leave the house. So he hovered, afraid to leave her alone. She never seemed annoyed, and they communicated about their schedules, the children, but that was it. And they certainly hadn’t had any sex. 

Over the past week she’d started training with a friend of Drogo’s that used to model for her, Rakharo. She’d been wanting to start working out to get “back into shape”, but the attack gave her the push to start taking self defense.

He opened the door to the gym, and Rakharo was holding the bag for her as she hit it. Left, right, left, right. Her hair was braided off to the side, her skin glistening with sweat. She wore black workout leggings and a dark red sports bra. He didn’t miss the way her new _trainer_ looked at her. Between him always around for sessions and Daario still lurking around, he was going to go mad.

Her eyes met his for a second and then were back on her target. Jon of course knew how beautiful she was. She could have had ten babies and still have been just as beautiful, especially to him. But she wasn’t herself, and that worried him. He didn’t miss that she was barely eating, the dark circles under her eyes, the way she’d checked out emotionally. He was starting to feel like a puppy dog following her around everywhere. But he liked to think he was just a wolf, protecting his pack.

He just _missed_ her. It wasn’t about the sex, although he couldn’t deny he missed that too. Hells, he missed her after only one night of this. He missed being able to talk to her about his day, and listen to all the parts about hers. He missed being able to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d told each other that wasn’t just hanging up on the phone or over text.

A buzz in his pocket alerted him to the motion detected in Rhae’s room, so he left and went to start their day, knowing Dany would likely be done soon. A few minutes later he made it to the babes and he was surprised to see it was Jae fussing instead of Rhae. “Hey little man.” He smiled, picking him up from the crib.

He reached down and tickled Rhae, getting her to flash her little gummy smile. “Hi baby girl. Daddy will get you in just a second okay?” He smiled. They were just over three months old. He wished they’d slow down on the growing. He laid Jae on the changing table and got him changed into a clean diaper and outfit, and switched off to do the same with Rhae before taking them both down to make bottles. He was thankful it was the weekend and they weren’t rushing around to get them to his mother’s and off to work.

The twins were a lot easier to carry both at the same time now that they could hold themselves up. As much as he was ready for them to stop growing, he’d be thankful for when they’d hold their own bottles. He smirked to himself at the thought. He buckled them into their swings long enough to make coffee and two bottles.

“Hi baby!” He heard behind him, and it was Dany, in her baby voice, as she picked up Rhae. “How’s mama’s girl today? Hmm?” She bounced her on her hip. She was still in her workout clothes, sweaty, hair a mess. She was gorgeous. He slid her a cup of coffee on the counter. “Thank you.” She said, giving him a small smile. Jae started to fuss in his swing. “Here.” She handed him Rhae, moving to pick up Jae. “Mama didn’t forget you big guy.” She nuzzled him to her chest.

They went up to their room and fed the babes on their bed, once again in silence. “I need to shower.” She finally spoke. Jon nodded. “I’ve got them.” She gave him that small, sad smile again and waltzed off into the bathroom. Jon groaned, tossing his head back against the headboard of their bed.

Fifteen minutes or so later she was back in the bedroom, moving from her dresser to the closet picking out clothes for the day. He figured she’d come and lounge with he and the babes for a little while.

“I’ve got a few things I need to get done in my office. Come get me when they wake up?”

Jon hesitated. Not wanting to continue to avoid their issues, but also not wanting to start anything with her. “Sure.”

She hesitated to leave, but she did. And that was the final straw.

He was thankful to find Barry and Grey hanging out in the security office a couple hours later. “Would you guys mind hanging out with the twins for a little while? I need to talk to Dany.” They both knew what had been going on, and he was sure Grey had heard more than enough from Missandei even if they hadn’t. “Of course Jon.” Barry answered, taking Rhae from him, and Grey taking Jae, who he’d started calling his “best buddy.”

“Thank you.”

Barry nodded and Jon made his way back upstairs. He considered having a glass of whiskey to take the edge off, but figured that probably wasn’t the greatest idea if he and Dany were going to actually talk. Dany was in her office and he could hear her on a call. He’d changed into jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt and left his hair down.

He moved into her office and sat on the sofa across from her desk. She looked up at him and then back at her computer, continuing her call which seemed to be wrapping up. He rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his fists. He listened as she said her goodbyes to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

She hung up, rubbing her temples and sighing. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be working. I’m done for the day though. Where are the babies?” She asked, still looking at her screen.

“I can’t do this anymore Dany.”

That got her attention. Her eyes met his and her face flooded with emotion, her jaw clenched. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she had a dark red sweater on and jeans. The look on her face reminded him of when she’d shown up at his place in the beginning when he’d learned about Daario, heartbroken.

“Can’t do what anymore Jon? Where are the children?” She stood, leaning on her hands on her desk. He was expecting the same rage he’d seen in her eyes when this all started in their bathroom, but instead he saw fear, panic. She was fighting back tears.

He stood then too. “Dany calm down. They’re with Barry and Grey.”

“I’m not going to calm down Jon. What are you trying to say?”

And then it clicked for him. She thought he was going to leave. She’d lost so much that she was prepared to do more of the same. He was such an idiot.

“Hey...” He moved behind her desk with her, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight. He could feel the moment that she broke like glass, her arms clenching around him, she sobbed into his shirt. “Shhh” he tried to calm her, rubbing up and down her back. “I’ve got you.” She nodded then, looking up at him.

Jon cupped her face in his hands. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry...I shouldn’t...shouldn’t have worded it that way. You should know me better than that Dany. I’d never leave you.” He thumbed her tears away, and she nodded again. “I’m saying...I’m saying I can’t do whatever this is that we’re doing anymore. This isn’t us, we don’t do this.” He shook his head. “I know that you’re going through something, but I need you to talk to me. I’m your husband.”

She pulled away then, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater, leaning back against her desk. “I know.” She answered, looking back up at him.

“Do you like things being this way? Feeling so distant from one another even when we’re in the same room?”

“Of course not!”

“So what is it then? Why wont you talk to me?”

“I don’t know what to say Jon! I know I made a mistake. I know I should have had Dickon with me, I know that! I messed up okay? But I can’t go back and change it, and you can’t be mad at me for it forever.”

He moved closer to her then, his hands on her hips. “I’m not mad at you. I was upset, yes, and rightfully so. I can’t imagine a life without you Daenerys. I won’t. I only wanted you to see how important your life is. To me, to our children, our family. We need you. It’s not just you anymore, you can’t be careless.”

“I understand that Jon. It isn’t as if I don’t value my life. I know we’ve had our issues in the past, but I trust Daario. He wouldn’t let anything happen to me and so I felt safe enough. I’m sorry if that hurts you, but he’s been in my life for a long time. I didn’t have time to wait around for Dickon, it was a busy day. It just didn’t seem that big of a deal.”

“It’s understandable for you to trust him. I’m happy you’ve made amends, it doesn’t hurt me. And I’m glad he was there to protect you. I wish that I could be with you every second of every day, and I hate myself for failing to keep you safe on multiple occasions. But I have a little peace of mind knowing that you have people around you to protect you when I can’t be there. I only ask that you use them.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” She linked her arms around his back, laying her head on his chest. “I’m sorry. For being stupid. For shutting you out. The whole thing has me shaken up and I’m dealing with it the best I can, but it’s a little overwhelming. I don’t want to burden you with my fear.”

“You’re not a burden to me Dany. In sickness and in health, remember?” He smirked.

“I remember.” She pulled away just enough to lean up and press her lips to his. “And you haven’t failed me. You’re right, you can’t be with me all the time. But when you are, I know there’s nothing you wouldn’t do to keep me safe. Frankly, here in your arms is the only place I really feel safe.”

“I hope so. I need you to know that I’m here for you. You don’t have to hide your anxiety from me love. I can help you. What ever you need, I’m here. Don’t push me away.”

“I’m sorry. I just haven’t known what to say.”

“Well, I’m sure I played a part in that. I’m sorry for lashing out.”

She shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

“I do. It wasn’t right.” He shrugged. “Can we maybe...not do this again?” He smiled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Dany smirked, pulling him closer. “Yes, I’d rather not. I’ve missed you.”

“Mmm I’ve missed you too.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Softly at first, but then their needs took over and it quickly became hungry, passionate. Dany scooted up to sit on her desk, pulling him between her legs, her hands clenching his sides.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he knew right away it was Barry or Grey telling him one of the babes were crying. It was nearing their feeding time again. He hated to do it, but he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

I glance at his phone confirmed his suspicions. “We need to get the babes.” He whispered. “But later?” He smirked, and she nodded. He could see the unfamiliar look of rejection in her eyes, and he hated that it’d come to that. “I love you.” He reminded her. She kissed him once more, her kiss a promise for what was to come, hopefully. “I love you too.”

“I never want to go so long without telling you that again.”

“Me either.” She smiled sadly. “I need to finish a few things up in here. Why don’t you go get our little dragons and I’ll meet you down in a few?”

“Sure.” He nodded, smiling, rubbing his thumb absently over her cheek, reddened a little from crying. He turned to go back downstairs. Although he was happy they finally talked, he still felt there were things unresolved between them. He hoped the children would cooperate later and give them some alone time once they went to bed.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed and he’d already taken Rhae from Barry to go feed her. She’d of course spit up on his shirt, leaving him in only jeans in the kitchen making Jae’s bottle. He was starting to wonder where Dany was, hoping she didn’t get sucked back into work after they’d just taken a small step towards getting back to normal.

Just as the thought crossed his mind he felt her warmth behind him, her hands coming around to hold his chest, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She was always so warm, the fire that ignited his soul.

He moved his hands over hers, holding her there, letting her take whatever comfort she needed from him. He felt her press her lips softly between his shoulder blades, then down his right shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, pressing her forehead to his skin.

“Dany.” He spoke softly, turning to face her, to hold her. “It’s alright. You don’t have to apologize.”

She was crying again, but barely, her hands gripping his back. “I’m a mess.”

He held the back of her head, and her lower back, caressing her hair. “Baby you were attacked. You have every right to feel the way you have been. But you don’t have to face it alone. I’m here. I’m not going any where. Ever.”

He could feel her nodding against his chest. He moved to pull her face to his, kissing her with need, hoping she could feel how much he loved her, how much he cared. “What do you need from me?” He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Just don’t leave me. I know I’ve been a bitch, I’ve been impossible to deal with. But please just be patient with me.”

“Stop.” He shook his head and leveled his eyes with hers. “You haven’t been. Everything you’ve been feeling is normal Dany. You’re none of those things. Not in the slightest. I only want you to let me in, to let me go through this with you, to help you however I can. That’s all.”

She nodded again, tears streaming down her face. “It breaks my heart to know that you think these things about yourself.” He added, and she closed her eyes, likely trying to force down her emotions if he didn’t know any better.

“You’re never cruel to me Dany, and even though we haven’t been our usual selves the past couple weeks, I never once doubted that you loved me. You are kind, smart, beautiful, fiery as hell.” He smirked, pulling the tiniest laugh out of her. “It is not your fault that someone chose to hurt you. And there is nothing wrong with the way you’re handling it.”

She nodded again. He could tell there was more she wanted to say, but it wasn’t the time. So they’d table it for now, come back to it later.

“C’mon, your little mama’s boy is gonna be angry if we don’t get this to him soon.” He joked, handing her the bottle, and that got her to smile. She never failed to smile when it came to their babes.

As soon as they got to them, she took Jae in her arms and it was as if the world was lifted off her shoulders. He knew that he was Dany’s peace on a normal day, but their children seemed to give her an entirely different kind of calm. They moved to the family room, agreeing on a movie to watch and curled up in the corner of the couch with their babes.

Jae quickly finished his bottle and dozed off on Dany’s chest, while Rhae stayed wide awake in his arms. Dany stayed quiet but she did move as close as she possibly could to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She started to doze off towards the end of the movie. He knew she was tired, and hoped she’d be able to sleep a little better now that they’d made up.

Rhae had eventually dozed off as well, so when the movie was over, he started another, deciding to let them all rest. He’d keep watch.

An hour or so into the second movie, Dany was startled awake. She held Jae tight with one arm, grabbing Jon’s thigh with the other as her eyes darted around, her breathing quick but slowing. “Hey, we’re here, it’s alright.” He smoothed his hand over hers. “You okay love?”

Dany calmed down and nodded. “Yeah...yeah, sorry.”

“Nightmare?”

She nodded again.

“I’m here baby.” He kissed her temple. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He could feel her relax against him, she rubbed Jae’s back, kissed the top of his head. They were quiet for a minute, he wanted to let her come to. “You were right.” She spoke quietly.

“About?”

“About my life. Being a parent is so scary. I’m terrified of something happening to them. Of losing them. Every second of every day I worry. I worry so much I forget to worry about me. To worry about what their lives would be like without me.”

“I think that’s normal. I worry as well. But I think you probably do more because of what you’ve been through. You don’t want the same for them.”

She looked to him then, her eyes sad, and shook her head. “I don’t.”

“This isn’t about who’s right or wrong though Dany, you know that right? We both acted out of anger, neither of us have handled this very well. We’ll learn from it and do better next time. Next time we have a disagreement that is...there will be no ‘next time’ of this specific scenario. I can promise you that.”

She nodded then, her hand finding his and tangling their fingers together, squeezing. “Thank you.”

He smirked a little. “For what?”

“Just being you.” She smiled. “I wouldn’t want this life with anyone else.”

“Me either.” He leaned and kissed her forehead, causing Rhae to jostle in his arms. They both giggled, in awe over their little ones. “Sorry for falling asleep.” She said. “It’s alright, I know you’re tired. What would you like for dinner?”

“You don’t have to cook. We could order in if you want?”

“Is that your way of telling me you want pizza?” He smiled, pulling a smile from her too. “I could definitely use some pizza.” She giggled. “Order it then, and I’ll go get it once it’s here. Only if you stay awake for this next movie.” He teased, and she agreed. They were almost on the third movie of the Hunger Games series, which was _her_ idea to watch anyway.

Forty-five minutes later the pizza had arrived. Jon left Dany in the family room with the twins while he ran and got them each another bottle, and a change of clothes and diapers along with the pizza and drinks for them both. He stopped by the security office and dropped a box of pizza off with Barry who now had Brienne with him instead of Grey.

They’d decided to suspend Dickon for the time being opposed to firing him, giving everyone time to calm down before a final decision was made. Brienne had begun working with them on the island more since then. Dany wanted her to be the twins’ guard once they were older. Jon liked her, she’d proven she could be trusted.

“Thanks son. How’d the talk go?” Barry asked. Jon knew he worried about Dany.

“Good, I think. I know there’s more to be said, we’ll get there.”

Barry nodded and Jon took that as his queue to go. Always the quiet man, Barry.

They managed to make it through the third movie, and then got the twins readied for bed and down in Jae’s room for the night. They went to their bathroom together for their nighttime routines. Dany had changed into black silk pajamas, if you could call them that. Skimpy little shorts and a tank top. Her hair let down in soft curls down her back. Jon had pulled his hair up at some point and stripped down to just his boxer-briefs.

“I need to run down and change the laundry. You need anything?” He asked her, palming the little peak of her arse cheek coming out of her shorts. She smirked at him in the mirror, wiping off her face. “Can I come with you?”

“Of course.” He kissed the top of her head. This was a thing for her lately, especially at night. She didn’t want to be alone. Although they had hardly spoken, hadn’t been intimate, him sleeping on the couch lasted one night. She’d texted him from work the next day saying “Please don’t sleep on the couch again.” And that was it with that.

Ghost followed her around wherever she went when Jon wasn’t around. She’d even suckered Barry into hanging out with her from time to time, dragging Missy and Margaery out to her home office here and there. It’d probably be cute under different circumstances.

They padded down quietly to the laundry room. He smirked to himself, thinking of the last time they’d been in there together. Dany didn’t do laundry, so you wouldn’t catch her in there otherwise.

She plopped up to sit on top of the dryer as he moved clothes from the washer into it. He looked up at her, catching her ogling him. “Have I ever told you what a beautiful ass you have Jon Stark?” She smirked. Jon blushed a little, shaking his head. “Many times, Mrs. Stark.”

She smiled, leaning back on her palms. “You know, I have to say...I pride myself on being a Targaryen...keeping my family’s legacy alive...I always told myself if I ever married I’d keep my name, maybe even make the poor guy take my name.” She giggled. “But I’m proud to be a Stark. To be your wife.”

Jon smiled, squeezing her thigh. “And I’m proud to be your husband. Hells, I’d be a Targaryen if it’d make you happy.” He teased, and she laughed. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, it meant everything to him.

“You make me happier than I ever could have thought possible. I’ll never not be amazed by how much you’ve changed me.”

“Aye, well...what can I say? It’s probably the arse.” He smiled as she threw her head back laughing. He moved closer to her, her knees on either side of him. He brushed her hair out of her face, her cheeks rosy. “Your arse is certainly up there in the list of reasons I’m so in love with you. Your pretty cock as well.” She smirked, teasing, her lips a breath from his.

“I must say, I feel objectified.” He joked along with her.

“Well, it’s a very long list. I’d go over all the non-physical items, but I’m afraid we don’t have time.”

“Dany, I will not have you in the laundry room again.” He smiled, angling his head to press his lips to hers, softly, just once.

“Then I suggest you take me to bed husband.” She kissed him again before pushing him back enough to hop down from her perch. Before she could say more, Jon picked her up at the knees and carried her over his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He laughed, and she giggled uncontrollably.

Jon quickly maneuvered his way back upstairs, hoping to be unseen and unheard by not only Barry and the few staff members Dany kept on site, but also their little dragons. “Shhh.” He whispered to Dany, pinching her arse.

They made it to their room, seemingly without being caught as he sat her back on her feet, moving his hands to her cheeks to kiss her as she settled from her laughter. But then, of course, a tiny cry bursted their bubble. They both closed their eyes, sighing.

“I’ll go.” He offered first.

“No, you stay. I’ll go. I’ll be right back.” She smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth and whisked away like the baby whisperer she was. He’d never admit it to her, but they definitely calmed quicker for her. She seemed to have the same effect on him.

He climbed into bed and moved under the sheets, leaning back against the headboard. He let his mind wander, sorting through his thoughts to make sure there was nothing more they needed to talk about, nothing more he needed to say to her. He felt much better after the day they’d had, but he certainly didn’t want to solve their problems with sex.

He felt it was mostly resolved, it was just up to Dany now to let him in. He knew he wasn’t the cure-all for her anxiety, it wasn’t going to just go away now that they’d made up. She’d been through something that was traumatic for her, and brought up a lot of fear and emotions, and he was prepared to help her in any way he could.

Just when he started to think she’d probably got sucked into Jae’s little baby coo’s and puppy dog eyes and would be stuck in there forever, she came prancing back into the room. She ran her fingers through her loose curls, smiling up at him knowingly. She was beautiful. He knew there’d never be a day he wouldn’t be completely mesmerized by her.

She crawled up into the bed, moving to his lap, straddling his waist, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. She smelled like sugar and coconut and he wanted nothing more to just devour her. But the glint in her eyes told him she had other plans for him.

“Hi.” She smiled, almost shyly.

“Hi.” He smiled back, his hands going to her milky thighs, around to her plump little arse, pulling her closer.

She moved to kiss him once more, taking his bottom lip between hers. Then his cheek, his jaw, his neck. “I’ve missed you.” She whispered, nipping his earlobe.

“Aye, me too. You’ll never know how much.” He answered, moving his hands to cup her face, needing to drink her in. His eyes met hers and her pupils were blown black. She moved one hand over his, lacing their fingers. She brought his wrist to her lips, kissing him there, then his palm. “I never want to go so long without feeling your hands on my body.”

“I think that’s a deal I can agree to.”

“Promise?”

“Aye.” He nodded, smirking. “I promise.” He nipped at her lips. He wanted to tell her his hands were the only hands she’d ever have to feel on her body again, but he didn’t want to bring darkness into their light. He didn’t need to tell her, she knew.

His hands ran down her sides and back up under her shirt, his thumbs grazing her breasts. His mouth moved from her lips, to her neck, to her chest. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it free, holding him to her. He could feel himself already straining, nothing between them but the thin fabric of his boxer briefs, and the smooth silk of her shorts.

She began rubbing herself over him, increasing his torture. “Did you touch yourself while we were apart?” She asked, her voice dropping, letting him know she was just as aroused.

He hesitated, not because he thought she would care, but weighing which answer she wanted. “Yes.” He decided on the truth. He had. More than once. She’d turned him into some sort of fiend and he felt as if he was dying without her some nights. Sure, they’d went longer without sex before. After the twins or when she was in Essos, but this was different. Not only were they missing their physical connection, but also the mental.

“Were you thinking of me?” She asked, continuing to ride him, her breath picking up.

“Of course.” He admitted, also true. “I’m even more thankful for some of the pictures you’ve sent me now.” He smirked again, running his fingertip down the side of her neck, over her shoulder to drop one of the thin straps of her tank top. He kissed her there, and then her lips again.

“What about you, hmm? Did you use one of your little toys pretending it was me?”

“Yes.” She nearly moaned, her lips meeting his in a desperate kiss. “It isn’t the same. I _need_ you.”

“You have me.” He promised, sealing their lips in a kiss full of want and longing. Her hand slid under the waist of his boxers, wrapping her little fingers around his cock. He gasped, knowing he wasn’t going to last, it’d been too long. She stroked him up and down, her thumb rolling over the tip, her lips never parting from his. “Dany.” He pleaded.

“Take me.” She whispered against his lips. He moved swiftly, pressing her back to the mattress, quickly ridding them both of any and all clothing. He settled between her legs, her thighs opening her up to him. He leaned over her, planting one arm at her side, holding his weight. His other hand drifted up the velvet expanse of her thick thigh, clenching into her skin.

He kissed her again, unwilling to part from her. One hand tangled in his hair as her other reached between them, ever the impatient little minx and lining him up with her drenched center. Her fingertips drifted up his side, and then scraped down his back as he pressed into her. Soft and slow at first, but then swift and hard, needing to be buried inside her.

Their hands, lips, tongues, and teeth were any and everywhere they could reach on the other’s body, fighting for any kind of contact, their lungs fighting for air. She lifted her leg a little higher around him, giving him a new angle to push even deeper into her, causing him to bite at her neck. She, in turn, pulled his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

“Gods I fucking missed you.” She whined, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, her fingertips moving to squeeze into his arse and he sped up his thrusts. “Baby I’m gonna cum.” He warned her, knowing she was close, but not quite there yet. But there was no way he was going without her.

He lifted up off her, continuing to piston in and out of her, sucking his middle and index fingers into his mouth before rubbing them in a punishing rhythm over her clit. “Fuck” she gasped, tossing her head back into the pillows. Moments later she was spiraling, moaning, hands clenched in the pillow, milking every drop from him, pulling him right over the edge with her.

He continued slow rolls of his fingers over her, pushing her through her aftershocks. She clenched his wrist, pulling his hand away from her, making him smirk. She pulled him by his wrist back over her, kissing him stupid. He dropped his head to her chest, catching his breath.

Just as he was about to get up to go get her a towel, she beat him to it, wrangling out from under him. “Be right back.” She smiled, and he watched her plump little arse as she went. She was back after a minute or so, climbing back under the sheets, her head on his chest, her thigh wrapping over his waist, her lips claiming his.

“I love you.” He declared, his fingers running through her soft messy waves, his other hand running lazy circles over her thigh.

“I love you more.” She smirked, kissing him again. “And I really am sorry.”

“Me too.” He smiled down at her, kissing her nose. Her fingers scraped through his beard as she held his face to hers, seemingly unable to stop kissing him.

"So..." he interrupted. "I hate to kill the mood, and I know it's a little late to discuss this...all things considered." He nodded to them having just had sex. "But I think we need to discuss our plans as far as birth control, or...lack thereof." He tiptoed around it, not wanting to upset her. He was fine with whatever she wanted, but he highly doubted she wanted to try for another child so soon.

Dany eyed him warily. "I...I know. I've thought about it as well. We've taken several chances already. Part of me worries I won't be able to have any more children. But the other part of me worries I'll get pregnant right away and then we'll have a situation on our hands." She smirked.

"I agree. And I'm open to whatever you want to do. I just want to make sure we're on the same page one way or the other."

"I will set up an appointment with Kinvara to have an exam, see what she thinks and we can decide from there."

Jon nodded and pecked her lips, then nuzzled his beard into her neck. "It might already be too late." He teased, "You may already have the next Stark-Targaryen growing inside you." He smirked.

"Hmm yes well...they are quite cute, those little Dragon Wolves...can't say I'd be too disappointed." She smiled, going back to her uncontrollable kisses.

Eventually she drifted off too sleep, and Jon was happy to see the content calm back on her face. He figured he better sleep while he can as well, it’d be a matter of time before one of the babes were waking them.

But unfortunately instead of being woken by one of their children, he woke to Dany sweating, her arm in a vice grip around him, she was talking, almost crying in her sleep. And he knew once again she was having a nightmare.

“Dany, baby.” He shook her a little. “Wake up love.”

Dany jolted awake, her eyes wide. For a moment she looked terrified, not knowing where she was or who she was with.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s just me love. It’s me. You’re alright, I’m here.” He tried soothing her, and as realization came over her, so did the tears and she melted into him, holding him tight. “I know baby. It’s alright. I’m here.” He rubbed up and down her back.

Despite the dewy feel of her skin, sweat from her nightmare, her body felt cold. “Here, wait here love, I’ll get you a sweatshirt.”

“No.” She pulled back, fear in her eyes. “Don’t leave me, please.” She begged.

“Okay.” He nodded, moving back in to embrace her. “Okay. Shhh. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He pulled their sheets around her, and pulled the comforter up from it’s folded spot at the end of the bed and wrapped it over them. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to help her, how to make these stop. He hoped their reconciliation would help, but it didn’t seem to, at least not with the nightmares.

He thought, hopefully, that she would calm enough to fall back to sleep, but he knew better. That wasn’t happening. Not that he minded staying up with her, but he knew how little she’d slept lately. It was becoming a problem.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, pulling away just a little to wipe her tears.

“Shhh, no. None of that. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He assured her, rubbing down her hair, her arms, her back.

“I’m so fucked up.”

“Dany don’t say that. This is all normal after what you’ve been through. I know that’s awful, and I hate that you’re going through this. But it’s not your fault. It has nothing to do with you and who you are.”

She was quiet for a moment, he hoped taking in his words, believing him. “I can still see him Jon...hear his voice in my ear, smell him even...feel his hands on me...”

Her words send goose flesh over his entire body, made him sick for her, made his body boil with rage. But he had to contain it, push it aside. This wasn’t about him or how he felt. It was about her.

“I’m so sorry love.” He held her tighter, wishing he could protect her from all the demons that tried to take her. “What can I do? Do you need something? I’ll do whatever you need, whatever it takes. If you need some clothes, water, we can go get it together.”

She shook her head, shuddering, her hands clenching him hard. “Just hold me. Talk to me. I want to hear you, smell you, feel you. I know I’m safe as long as I’m here with you.”

Jon nodded. “I know you don’t want to, but you probably need to take your sleeping pill love...you have to get some sleep. I promise I’ll be right here. If the babes wake, I’ll have Ghost stay here with you, I’ll run and get them and come right back. But this not sleeping is not good for you.”

She surprisingly reluctantly agreed. He reached for a water bottle on his nightstand, and pulled the prescription from the drawer, pulling one out for her. She took it, handing him back the water.

Jon moved them to lay back down. She nestled herself against his chest, her head rested under his chin. He wrapped his arms impossibly tight around her, kissing her forehead. He pulled up the book she’d been reading on the books app on his phone and read to her. It took a long time, but she did eventually let sleep take her.

Jon couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to take the chance of her waking again and things being even worse. He texted Missy what was going on, and asked her if she could come over once she was up and around to help out with the twins, or spend time with Dany if she was still in a mood. He didn’t want her to be alone either.

The next morning, he woke to Missandei shaking him awake, standing at his bedside. He still had Dany safely wrapped in his arms, sound asleep. He blinked his eyes open. “Hey, sorry. What time is it?”

“It’s only 8. Just wanted to let you know I was here. I’ll take care of my little angels when they wake up.” She smiled. “You take care of her. You both need rest.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry to bother you on your day off.”

“It’s not a bother Jon. She’s my family. They’re my family. Which sadly makes you my family too.” She teased. “Even if I have to come wake you from the nude.”

Jon looked down to remember he and Dany were both, in fact, still naked. Thankfully nothing important was revealed. His cheeks burned red, probably the nether cheeks too, but he still laughed. “Yeah well, I’m sure you know it’s been several weeks so...” He shrugged.

“Alright, say no more.” Missy put her hands up in surrender. “Turn off your alarms and all your little baby stalking devices. I’ve got them until you two are up and around. I’ll probably just kidnap them and call it good.” She smirked as she waltzed back out of their bedroom.

He knew from the beginning, but the longer he was around Missy, the more he understood why Dany valued her so much. She was truly a gift from the gods. He wrapped his arms back around Dany, tangled his legs with hers and drifted back to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he’d awoken again. Grey light came in from the large windows to their balcony, it was a rainy day, he could tell. Panic settled in when he reached over to find Dany missing from his embrace.

“Shit.” He jumped up, moving to jump into some sweats, not even caring to find underwear. He was relieved to hear water running in their bathroom, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

As he stepped into the bathroom, it was filled with fog, and he knew Dany was in the shower, always liking the water a little too hot. As much as he wanted to sneak in and wrap her up in his arms, he didn’t to startle her.

“Dany love, it’s me.” He said as he closed the door, tip toeing to the shower. He dropped his pants and stepped in with her, and she smiled at him over her shoulder. It didn’t quite meet her eyes, but he’d take it. He did wrap her up then, resting his head on her shoulder. “You could have woken me.”

“I didn’t want to wake you, I’m sure you didn’t get much sleep.”

“I got plenty, thanks to Missy.” He chuckled.

“Yes, I noticed her on the baby cam.” She smiled. “Thank you for that. And for last night. The sleeping pill did seem to help.”

“That’s good. I know you don’t like taking them because you want to get up with the twins if they wake, but I don’t mind doing it Dany. Especially if it helps you not have to be tortured in your sleep every night. I would never _want_ you to endure that.”

She turned to face him then, pressing her lips softly to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Thank you. I’m willing to try.”

He nodded, happy with that at least. Baby steps.

Once they were out and dressed for the day, he knew Dany would be heading right for wherever the twins were, needing her fix. "Why don't I make us all lunch? It looks like the rain has stopped for now. We could eat out on the patio."

Dany nodded, he was starving and was sure she felt much the same after the long night they'd had. It was early afternoon by then, so they could skip right to lunch as it was.

He put together a salad, chopped up some fruit, and made some sandwiches for the two of them along with Missy, Grey, and Barry. When he went out with all the food, Dany was smiling, chatting with Missy, Jae in her arms, also smiling. And Jon knew everything was going to be okay. Dany would heal, they would heal, and he would do any and everything to keep that beautiful beaming smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd we think?
> 
> Next chapter we'll see a little bit of a time jump from Dany's POV. I have started two new multi-chaps, I'm hoping to get at least one of them posted soon, but that will slow things down with this bebe. Also still have two one-shots about 2/3 complete I just can't decide on endings 😩
> 
> I love love loveeee you all & all the love you've shown this fic, it makes my days so much brighter! Hope you're all staying safe out there ♥️ If you commented on the previous chapter, I will respond to those and any comments here later today!


End file.
